


The King of Zootopia

by Menser



Category: Reynard Cycle, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Past, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Epic Battles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Harm to Children, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Love, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Psychological Torture, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Soulmates, Torture, Tragedy, True Love, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 293,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menser/pseuds/Menser
Summary: It is a turbulent time in Zootopia’s dark brutal past. Large organized gangs rule each district and act as the law of the land. From within this world rises a figure who seeks to change the entire world. He is a mischievous, devious and brilliant fox known by many names, but is most commonly known by his given name, Reynard. But to change such a world requires more than simply wit, cunning and skill. It requires someone truly special who will become a legendary figure who can be both brutal yet benevolent and powerful yet gentle. To some he is a demon, a force of death and ruthlessness. To others he is a savior, a force of justice and righteousness. These are the tales of Reynard the Fox and the world of Zootopia many do not yet know.





	1. A Dark Beginning

_**Author Introduction** _

_The tales of Reynard the Fox seeks to bring the legendary figure from out of the ancient pages of medieval Europe (900-1400 A.D.) and place him into the world of Zootopia. In order to adapt his character, story and the cast of characters from that legend that surround him, many sources were used including a modern translation of William Caxton's famous work from 1481 entitled The History of Reynard the Fox which collected most of the stories of the famous fox whose tales had been passed from mouth to mouth when most of the population couldn't even read. It also draws upon the famous 1930 French stop-motion animated movie entitled Le Roman de Renard (The Story of the Fox). Many other sources were also used including research into the history of the ancient character and other adaptations._

_In many ways this adaptation seeks to remain closer to the original material than any other adaptation, even sometimes matching events scene for scene, but the Reynard of Zootopia is definitely a different character with different priorities and a different moral compass. He originally appears in my earlier work entitled The Zootopian Chronicles II: Darkness and will continue to appear in Volume III and be published here as his story continues in the other. The now mature character of Reynard meets Judy and her close friend and they decide to share stories of their adventures with each other. There they learn that the figure only known from legends of Zootopia's past is real and is connected to their friend Nick. But how he is connected and how he is important to the events that are unfolding in their current world is something they would have to learn as his tale unfolds._

_The following is the tale as told directly by Reynard in that work without the commentary and discussion of the listeners as they hear the tale. It is a huge standalone story in its own right and is meant to be shared and enjoyed by all. As this is a tale of Zootopia's past, those reading need only enjoy a great story with vibrant characters and a world where different species of mammals walk, talk and act just like you and I. This work, just like the original Reynard legend, is mature and contains extreme violence, sexual acts, torture and vicious brutality. So please know and accept this before delving into this world. It starts quite rough and never really lets up. This Zootopia is one very few know of now. Much has changed from this time, and the main character of the story has a lot to do with that. How all that happens is what this story is all about._

**The following begins fifty years before the events of Zootopia the movie.**

* * *

The pain in his paws was matched only by the emptiness in his belly which was then shattered by the torment in his heart seeing his little baby sister so very sick and suffering. Her constant cries had finally dissipated due to exhaustion as death's silent embrace caressed her small helpless form and he realized he was powerless to do anything.

* * *

Reynard was only a small child of eight thrown out and abandoned onto the cruel streets of Zootopia by a system which professed to be all about protecting the innocent, but that only applied if you had a family that actually cared about you and you were not a fox. After the death of his mother two and a half years ago, the two were treated as yet another two pieces of discarded refuse. They never knew their father. They only knew that he was the same negligent scoundrel of a father for the both of them who had never helped their mother and them a day in his miserable life. The three had suffered daily trying to survive any way they could, but that existence was paradise compared to the strife they would encounter without their mother in their lives.

The only link now to his past and to that far off memory of his family was his little four year old sister Marion. They had been a victim of the system thrown from foster home to foster home each progressively worse than the next. The ones that only wanted a paycheck were the best, but they would soon tire of the foxes, swapping them to the next where beatings and abuse would be the best they could hope for. Marion had emotional problems and would cry constantly triggering the fury of the foster caretakers. Reynard was covered from head to toe from welts and bruises received from standing between their anger and frustration and his baby sister. He had fractures and cracked ribs which constantly reminded him of these encounters with every step he took.

The final straw was the last couple who saw his little sister as a toy for their carnal pleasure. He didn't know which was worse, the wife who stood by and ignored her husband's vile sadistic behavior, or the male weasel who would chain him in a corner by his ankle while he grinned malevolently approaching Marion ripping off her clothes and muffling her cries with one paw while he violated her repeatedly. Reynard would scream and claw at his chains desperately trying to pull his foot free rubbing the fur and making it bleed. His screams of agony only seemed to give the weasel pleasure and he would thrash with ecstasy as Reynard's screams would reach a fever pitch. He would then cackle hideously with glee and release her to curl into a ball and sob. The weasel enjoyed leaving the little fox boy in a corner helpless unable to go and comfort his baby sister. He seemed to get the most perverse pleasure of all from this particular action. The door would close and he would be left in the dark with only the soft sobs from the helpless little girl.

Reynard could take no more. His life and soul were forfeit. He knew this and accepted it. But he could not stand by and witness this horror again. He was still only a kit, but one who had grown up in a system of daily torture both mental and physical. The hatred inside him now consumed him and had given him strength. It lightly touched his soul replacing the helplessness of a small child with power and determination. It warmed him and fed him. It cradled him when he slept and became his new mother feeding him with the love he had been craving for so long.

The night began as every other. The weasel screaming at his wife giving her a loud smack across the muzzle and then locking himself in their room.

The weasel turned his head toward the door screaming, "Fuck you **cunt! Mind your own fucking business!** "

Marion and Reynard were in the far corner of the room. Marion was curled in a ball shivering in terror too scared to even make a sound. Reynard had been holding her tightly willing the strength he felt from his new mother to strengthen her as well. The weasel locked the door from the inside with a padlock and put the key in his pocket. Reynard had tried to escape before, but the weasel had gotten wise to him. The weasel strolled confidently over to the two kits standing over them with a wicked grin holding his belt in his paw. He loved to use the belt as a whip and the buckle as the tip which provided his extra special brand of love to the object of his abuse. Reynard would take every ounce of that punishment if only the weasel would leave his sister alone, but the weasel had plans for both the kits. He harshly cuffed Reynard across the head dazing him and grabbed his foot dragging him across the floor towards the corner with the bolted chain. Reynard's claws dug into the floor in an impotent effort to halt his progress until he felt the chain lock around his sore ankle.

The weasel then turned his back on the young fox focusing his full attention instead on the helpless little girl. Marion had her head tucked below her paws shaking in the corner. She tried to pretend she was somewhere else… anywhere else. She closed her eyes and remembered a friendly face… her first memory… the beautiful face of her mother. Her only memory of her. She still saw that face… it was the only thing that kept her going. The weasel picked her up by the waist with one paw so she hung limply by his side facing the ground. He carried her over to the small bed and threw her down on top. She lay on her side in a ball with her eyes closed keeping that image in her mind. Her slight smile… the bright gentle eyes… hush my kit everything will be okay... Momma is here. The weasel yanked her filthy panties off her and tied her front paws together with the belt and tied the other end to the bedpost.

There was some banging on the door. It was the first time Reynard remembered this happening.

The weasel turned toward the sound and walked over to the door yelling, " **Shut the fuck up bitch!** It is all your fault for looking like the **ass of warthog**."

There was was some faint crying from outside the door.

The weasel then looked back toward the small form on the bed with a malicious gaze as he continued his tirade, " **Fucking cunt!** "

Marion was whimpering and shaking uncontrollably. The weasel came over to the bed and climbed on top grabbing the little fox and flipped her over pushing her face first into the filthy mattress. He crouched down on his knees and then grabbed her tail and pushed it out of his way and began to mount her from behind. As he entered her, the little girl yipped and then began to howl. The pain from numerous times before was back, but where the weasel had been somewhat gentle before, any pretense of care was gone and she screamed in agony as droplets of blood poured down her back legs from his effort.

The weasel then glared at Reynard jeering at him, " **What the fuck is wrong boy? Where is your serenade?"**

Normally the little fox would scream and plead. The weasel missed those wonderful sounds. They helped to really make this all worthwhile. The sounds were like a lover screaming in ecstasy as she enjoyed each thrust. Maybe the boy kit's voice was all gone. Maybe he had all been screamed out finally. The weasel would miss that. No matter, maybe his cunt of a wife would serenade him through the door with her cries and pleading. He was having fun. The little fox beneath him was annoying him though with her pleading howls.

The weasel took his left paw and wrapped it around the little girl's muzzle preventing her from opening her mouth pressing it into mattress as hard as he could. He could feel her convulsing, fighting for air, gasping for a breath that would not come. She shook uncontrollably. He thought **wow** this actually felt good for a change. Finally she was acting like a participating partner... as if she was enjoying it. Why hadn't he done this before? He would have to try this again.

Was Reynard ignoring all this? Had Reynard finally given up? Reynard had taken the blackness into his soul and embraced it replacing the red in his veins with the inkiness of hate. He had spent the day ripping the fur away from his ankle and then hidden his instrument of liberation from the weak bitch who stood by and watched her husband violate at least a dozen other innocent victims if the conversation he had heard earlier was to be believed. He had no reason to doubt its truth. As his baby sister screamed in ghastly agony, he jammed the knife between the hinges of the clamp around his ankle and pulled with all his might. With each howl of horror, the blackness flowed into his paws warming him, giving him the strength and sustenance that had been lacking from many weeks of malnourishment. Jamming it with all his newfound strength from his loathing, he felt the hinge loosen. Holding it jammed, open he began to pull his raw naked ankle and foot against the metal. He pulled and pulled feeling excruciating pain. But the pain was welcome. It was his friend. The pain fed the blackness that consumed his soul. The pain provided him the love he had been missing for so long. Finally he felt a snap and felt the foot slick with blood slip from the metal clamp as he tumbled back onto the floor.

The weasel had a look of utter pleasure and elation on his face. His sister's shaking had stopped and her paws lay dead at her side. Reynard did not hesitate a second as he jumped up on the bed behind the weasel and plunged the jagged edge of the knife upward through the back of the weasel's neck jamming it all the way through his throat and emerging from the front. The weasel shook as in orgasm for a second until a fountain of blood poured forth decorating the bed with a shower like a sprinkler in the summer providing life giving liquid to all the grass and plants. Except this shower fed the blackness of his hate and avarice. The weasel's paws grasped at his throat in horror, but Reynard had pulled the blade out and had jammed it in again with such vigor that his meager paw following the blade into the throat itself. The blood caused the blade to slip and fall from his paw, but the deed was done and the weasel fell forward onto the small naked ball of red fur in front of him.

Reynard did not pause in shock as most would as he was finally one with the darkness becoming a true disciple of retribution, and instantly flipped the weasel off his little sister without a thought and grabbed the bloody knife on the bed cutting the belt from around her paws. He threw the blade away mindlessly and pulled the little girl's head to him.

She was not breathing!

He tilted her head back listening for any breath… even a slight wheeze.

Nothing!

He laid her on the bed on her back and began pressing into her chest with both paws and then releasing.

He repeated the motion several times.

He focused his hearing towards her praying for any sound.

Nothing!

Tears sprang from his eyes.

 **He could not lose her!** **She was all he had!**

He prayed to the angel of death to bring her back to him… allow her acolyte to have his little sister back if only briefly to live a life worse than death. He could not live without her. She was the only light he had in his wretched pathetic life.

He repeated pressing down harder and then releasing.

He repeated the motion several times faster.

He repeated the motion again several more times.

Precious seconds were passing and the pall of death clung to everything as the walls and room itself began to transform into a world of shadow and blackness.

He repeated the motion again in desperation.

He felt a spasm from underneath him and then a cough.

Marion shook and coughed again and he turned her over on her side.

He then heard the greatest sound he would ever hear in his entire miserable life as he heard her take a ragged breath in and then exhale.

He lay against her spooning her, holding her in his arms as she continued to breathe, her sides moving up and down steadily, her throat sore and raspy.

He wept uncontrollably holding her.

She shuddered and curled into a ball.


	2. Survival

**(50 years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

Reynard knew the job was half done and had risen from the bed once he was sure his sister was breathing okay. He retrieved the key from the weasel's pocket and wiped the blade off on the corner of the weasel's shirt, the one place not covered in blood. He absently unlocked the door and removed the lock and waited gathering the blackness into himself. He knew the bitch could only wait so long before checking on her husband as he usually would have left the room by now in a wonderful satisfied mood after sharing his brand of love on his innocent victims.

He knew he only had one chance. She was still much larger than him and could deal out quite a bit of damage on her own. His only hope was shock and surprise. Without that he knew that he and his sister were lost as she took her vengeance out on them both. He stood behind the door in the corner praying to his deity for more strength to once again provide him the love and nourishment he desperately needed to become her disciple and agent of earthly justice. After a wait, he heard footsteps approach the door and then heard a slight creak as the door handle was slowly turned. He felt the cold chill turn to warmth in his body as he took the darkness into himself spreading blackness through his veins and felt his heart ice over. Cold gloom enveloped the room and he could see his breath in the air in front of him. He now knew his mistress was with him and he felt joy… joy for the first time. The door openly slowly and he pushed his back into the wall as the door approached his face. He heard footsteps move towards the bed and his helpless little sister. He knew where those footsteps would take their owner and moved accordingly.

The female weasel was moving towards the bed looking at the little female kit shuddering in a bloody ball and then advanced toward the bloody form on the floor letting out a shriek. This was the signal Reynard has been waiting for as he plunged the knife into the back of weasel's thigh twisting it sharply then pulling it downward as he yanked it free. He didn't wait for the result as he repeated the action in the other leg twisting the knife violently as it entered. She shrieked and fell to her knees grabbing toward his form, but he was now one with the darkness. He had become death incarnate. He was the reaper. His mistress was screaming for blood and he was her willing slave severing the tendons on the back of each weasel bitches legs and waiting for her to turn. He met her turn with the blade of the knife stabbing into her gut as her claws reached for him. He slashed across her belly with all his might as he felt those claws digging down his front with desperate strength. The pain did not stop him, but gave him greater resolve as he grasped the handle with both paws and pulled upward tearing into her cavity feeling warm blood flowing down his paws in torrents. He now worshiped at the altar of his mistress and spread his offering over the floor for her approval.

He was completely silent. He was like a whisper of death. The only sounds were the wife's screams and gurgling as he hung onto the knife refusing to let her wrest it from his grasp gripping it with all his remaining strength. She dug her claws down his front repeatedly shredding the rags he called clothes, but he had long since embraced the pain as a giver of love and a friend. As she collapsed on top of him with weight several times his own, he slid to the side and let her fall forward finally relenting and releasing the instrument of his liberation. He looked down on her form emotionless. He did not feel relief or regret. He only felt justice and finally felt the feeling of satisfaction for the first time in his wretched life. The blood covering his body was his baptism and he was now her servant forever.

He checked on his little sister and picked her up carrying her out of the room towards the bathroom. He ran warm water in the bath. The same bathtub they had never seen since they had stepped foot into this house of torment. He checked the water and once satisfied with the temperature, he lifted the little girl into the water watching it instantly turn red. She had been covered in so much blood, it looked as if she was swimming in tomato soup now. He wished it really was tomato soup as the strength he had once felt was dissipating rapidly. He drained the water and refilled it rinsing her body off. She barely noticed it, but seemed to like the warm water. He cleaned her all over the best he could with shampoo he had found and rinsed her off. He lifted her out and dried her off and then dragged her into the weasel couple's bedroom and pulled her up onto the bed. At least the bed was not black and filthy in here he noted, and Marion seemed to be breathing easier. He got some more towels and tried to dry her off the best he could and then finished bathing himself tossing what little remained of his clothes into the corner. He would rather be forever naked that wear that filth ever again.

Once he dried off, he searched the apartment for sustenance. He greedily gobbled down some crackers, moldy vegetables and dried fish. He searched everywhere and found some more crackers and some fruit which he saved for his little sister as he knew she needed them desperately. His stomach rumbled, but she was far more important than any hunger or pain. She was the only thing that mattered. He went to her bed and woke her cutting the fruit into small pieces and holding her while he fed her each one. She had not eaten in awhile so he made sure she ate slowly so her feeble body could handle it. It took an excruciatingly long time, but he was in no hurry. Once she had finished every morsel, he gently kissed her and held her close feeling her warmth and then lost consciousness from exhaustion.

* * *

And now they were on the street again wearing the best rags he had found in a closet containing the trophies of the weasel's former victims. But being out here in the cold and wet of the street was far preferable to ever seeing another foster home and the chance of a tormentor possibly even worse than their last. He was unsure how that could even happen, but he never underestimated the creativity of evil and fate. He hid them in an abandoned upstairs room in a warehouse near the docks. He spent his days scrounging the empty buildings and warehouses finding the two of them any scraps of food, clothing or anything they could use to trade to stay alive. He already had some skill at scrounging as he had done it for years to help his mother as she cared for his sister, but the danger was much greater as she was exposed here, and he hated to be away from her for even a brief moment. The thought of anyone discovering and harming her tore his insides apart every time he was away, but it could not be helped as they needed food to survive. She would get her terrors all the time now, and he was afraid she would be heard as she would cry out uncontrollably at random times. Normally these would result in beatings when he was in the foster homes as he tried to protect her, but now he feared they could expose her to even more uncertain dangers. He needed someplace to take her where she would be safe when he was away, but he was unsure where.

He had tried to approach some fox families, but even they shooed him away as a vagrant. Apparently no one loved a fox, not even other foxes. He was regularly kicked and cursed at, threatened and chased. But all of this was nothing compared to what he had suffered, and he laughed at such things. He began to learn to focus his hearing and smell in order to find food or pretty much anything he could get his paws on. Someone would always trade for nearly anything he found. He had located a few regular vagabonds who would at least not try and just take what he offered and at least gave him a few meager morsels in exchange. Most mammals he had approached just took his offering and laughed at his impotent struggles to get his items back or grab the falsely offered goods. The life on the streets for a small child was merciless, but he was very clever and a quick study adapting quickly and never making a mistake a second time. Mistakes could easily get you killed or worse. One of the most important skills was learning how to read other mammals and know their hearts. He even learned to sense and smell varying degrees of malicious thought.

Unfortunately his little sister was not doing well. Even with a bit more food than they received in the foster homes, she was sick constantly and was not getting better. He had to try and force feed her as she was too weak to eat and would many times refuse to eat anything until he had to almost shove food down her throat. She was losing the will to live. The trauma she had suffered was too much to bear and the sickness was sapping the minuscule amount of hope and strength she possessed. His mistress was calling her back to the darkness. Her brief reprieve was expiring and she would soon be dead for good to join their mother. The little girl was far too young to die, but Reynard didn't know what else to do. The torment and torture of her life had taken its toll. Oh how he wished he could nourish her with the strength and love of his mistress! How he wished he could cut open his veins and share the blackness that drove him to remain alive.

As he held her, he could feel her breath had become shallow and her body so weak she would not last much longer, a day at the most… she may only have hours. He had to do something! He had to take some kind of desperate chance! In his time on the street he had found only one mammal he had remotely any trust in and knew this was his only hope. He tucked all the meager possessions he found in the front of his grimy shirt to trade for the information he needed.

He approached the old scarred bear carefully making sure he was alone. He waited awhile straining to hear or smell anything but the bear sleeping in his normal corner. He hesitantly approached, the many beatings, rip-offs and dishonesty fresh in his young mind. He approached the old bear with trepidation.

Reynard hesitantly called out, "Growler?"

He heard the bear sniff and open his eyes slowly.

The bear finally focused on the small kit and asked in annoyance, "What is it whelp?"

"Um… I'm a kit." Reynard corrected.

Growler responded apathetically, "Whelp, kit, what the fuck does it matter?"

Reynard explained, "Just a whelp is a wolf pup, a kit is fox pup."

The bear got a wicked grin on his face and suggested viciously, "Well how about I call you little shit?"

Reynard gave him a shrug, "I have been called far worse… so fine with me."

"Bah… what the fuck do you want you red piece of shit?" Growler barked growing more annoyed with every passing minute.

The fox kit replied, "I just need some information. I can pay."

At that the bear appeared curious, "What could a little shit like you have that I could want?"

Reynard lowered his shirt and showed the bear his collection of coins, jewelry and all sorts of little knickknacks he had collected. He watched the bear closely ready to run if the bear made any movement. He had no chance if the bear got his paws on him as he could kill him with a single swipe, but where the bear was strong, he was fast and nimble.

Growler was impressed that such a small kit had been able to amass such a nice collection of goodies. He thought perhaps humoring the kit might actually be worth his while asking the kit, "Okay boy you got my attention. What do you want to know?"

"I need medicine and care for someone important to me. I need it fast. I need someplace I can trust to make sure she is well cared for. I will do **anything** if she is treated well." Reynard responded trying to hide his desperation.

The bear knew the child was quite motivated and might be worth helping, informing him, "Hmm yes I know you. I can imagine you would do anything. I know someone, but I would be taking a risk. I am not sure it would be worth my while."

Reynard responded, "What can I offer?"

Growler informed the kit of the price, "Well your meager collection is a start, but I would want my usual cut for the introduction."

"What cut?" Reynard asked.

Growler demanded, "I want 25% of any of your pay for the first year."

Reynard would pay 100% of any pay to save his sister, but he knew the way of the streets and if you took the first offer anyone gave you, they knew you were desperate and would just ask for even more. He knew the game and he was a quick study. He had made the mistake once before accepting the first offer. It was a mistake he only made once like all mistakes now.

"25% is way too high. That is bullshit. Fine… I'll do 15% and that is generous." Reynard negotiated confidently.

Growler chuckled realizing the kid was a sharp one, "Good one kid. You are not half bad for a little shit fox. You might do well with them after all. Very well... 20%."

The bear spit in his giant paw and extended it. Reynard spit in his tiny paw and extended it to meet the huge paw of the bear ready to flee at any sign that something was amiss and then shook the paw.

The bear noticed the body language of the kit and chuckled, "I'm not gonna rip you off kid, but I don't blame you for being cautious. Anyone out here who is not gets fucked."

"I've been fucked every day of my miserable life. I'm just trying for one day that I am not." Reynard admitted.

Growler laughed at that, "Well, can't promise you that with these guys. But if you want your little sister helped, they're your only hope."

"How did you know it was my…." Reynard responded in shock.

Growler pointed his paw at his nose explaining, "Free lesson. Never try and fool the nose of a bear. You may have a decent sense of smell, but it is nothing compared to this sniffer. Stay here… kit… I need to go see someone to set this up. Be here when I get back or you better leave and never show your scent around here again cause I am taking a big risk."

The old bear slowly got up and headed out of the alley ignoring the kit who had moved to flee if the bear made any suspicious movement. Reynard put all his little possessions in a bag he found on the ground and waited. The bear had left food, money and many possessions behind, but the little fox didn't dare touch it as that special nose would know who touched any possession of his and track them to the ends of the earth to deal murderous retribution. Besides this seemed the only chance his little sister had, and he had to take any chance offered before she succumbed to his mistress who had been lovingly caressing the little girl for days.

After an hour he heard the bear return and motioned for him to follow. He followed the bear through a maze of buildings underground and through some hidden passageways. He only hoped this wasn't a trap. He was ready to flee, but he would have no chance if he was cornered. He was fast, but against any large older mammals he was helpless if he was grabbed. He still had his knife, but against something as large as bear it would barely tickle it. They finally arrived at a door and the bear gave a special knock and a slit above the door opened and a voice asked, "Purpose?"

Growler responded, "Got a package for the boss. He knows I'm coming."

The voice asked, "Who?"

At this the bear began getting annoyed growling loudly, " **You fucking know well who!** "

They heard the noise of several bolts sliding open. Growler led Reynard inside and he saw the weasel at the door get down from the steps and jump down.

The weasel asked, "What's with the little runt?"

"New meat." Growler explained.

The weasel wondered, "What use is this little shit?"

"None of your business… but I would imagine he is ten times as useful as your sorry ass." The bear responded sounding quite cranky.

"Bad mood eh?" The weasel figured.

At that Growler started chuckling, "Actually I'm in a good mood. You don't want to see my bad mood. That I can assure you."

Growler led the little fox through an underground maze finally arriving at a door. He knocked and heard a voice from deep inside yell, "Send him in."

Growler held out his open paw palm up.

Reynard looked at it with a questioning glance.

Growler glanced at the bag he was carrying.

The little fox was hesitant, afraid to hand over his entire collection of amassed wealth as he had been screwed over more times than he could count, "Umm, I wanted to make sure I had a deal first."

Growler was growing impatient, and wanted to be about his business, "Kid, I negotiated your deal. You in exchange for your sisters care. Hand it over. You think I would go to all this trouble to rip you off for a few baubles? I am more interested in my cut. I expect it paid weekly."

Reynard reluctantly put the bag in the bear's paw and prayed he was not ripped off again. But he had no choice.

Growler issued a low rumble saying his goodbye, "Good luck kit."

Reynard gulped and nodded his head walking hesitantly into the room.

Reynard definitely didn't expect to see the sight that met him as he entered the room. He saw a wolverine wearing a blue suit and glasses reading a book. Both walls were full of books old and new as well as stacks of papers. There were all kinds of fancy writing instruments and charts and maps all over the walls. There were many ancient devices Reynard recognized, but couldn't think of the names of. The figure in front of him and the entire room certainly were not what he expected from this questionable boss of the underworld.

The figure looked up from his book taking off his glasses and welcomed him, "Ah… sit down my brave little kit."

The wolverine seemed to remember something and introduced himself, "I apologize. I am Xander Barb… who might you be?"

Reynard simply replied, "Reynard."

Xander looked at the kit curiously asking, "No last name?"

Reynard responded, "No father worth having a name to keep."

This explanation seemed to satisfy the wolverine who remarked, "Ah... well we will find one for you sometime… we will just call you the Reynard the Red for now. You wished to sell your services?"

"Ummm Growler said you could help my sister?" Reynard asked hopefully.

The wolverine considered the kit, not wanting to make any promises he could not keep asking, "Can you tell me what is wrong with her?"

Reynard explained, "She is very sick. I don't know what is wrong, but she will be dead soon."

"I see. I was wondering what drove you to someone as scary as Growler. Desperation breeds bravery. Well I can see what we can do for her." Xander vaguely promised not knowing the full extent of her condition.

"If you can heal her and keep her safe, I will do anything you need." Reynard honestly declared.

This piqued Xander's curiosity as he wondered, "Hmm, what can you do?"

Reynard then listed all the skills he had learned surviving on the street, "I am good at sneaking, stealing, looking out for any danger. Really anything you need. I can kill if you need, but I am afraid I am not very strong yet. But I am quick, and if I get the jump on them I can do it."

Xander raised his eyebrows at this last statement commenting, "Hmm, I take it you have had a colorful history."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that sir. I have received a lot of color all over my body if that is what you mean." Reynard answered not quite understanding what the wolverine was referring to and thought he was talking about the many beatings and abuse he had received.

Xander chuckled in amusement at the kit's response, "I daresay you have. Times have not been easy for you I take it. I am very surprised you have survived as long as you have on the streets alone. That takes some skills. You have killed?"

"My last foster family." Reynard admitted.

"I take it they deserved it?" Xander figured.

Reynard quickly answered, "Yes sir. **Most definitely!** "

The wolverine nodded seeing some potential in the child, "Good then… I will have that story sometime then, but right now we need to take care of your payment."

Reynard was confused, "I'm not sure what you mean sir."

Xander realized now his mistake, "I'm sorry Red. I am not used to speaking to employees so young. We need to get your sister."

This brightened the kit's mood considerably, "Ah yes sir! Please... as soon as possible! So we have a bargain?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, you are mine as long as we keep her safe correct?"

"Yes sir." Reynard answered.

Xander reached out his paw to shake Reynard's. But Reynard spit on his paw and extended it towards the wolverine.

Xander informed the kit, "You don't need to do that with me kit. A bargain with me is a bargain sealed for good."

The wolverine shook Reynard's paw firmly.

He then told the kit, "Wait here a moment."

The wolverine left the room and returned a few minutes with a grizzled black panther who was covered in hundreds of scars causing his fur to appear ragged and uneven.

Xander then introduced his companion, "This is Coal. He will bring your sister to a place where she can receive help. I will assume you will want to be with her?"

"Yes sir." Reynard quickly responded.

"When she is out of danger I will send for you." Xander informed him.

"Thank you sir." Reynard sincerely told his new boss.

Reynard quickly led Coal out of the complex and to where he left his sister. This took quite some time as the boss' hideout appeared to be several kilometers away. He ran up the stairs to the closet where she was hidden.

She was gone!

Reynard panicked and searched frantically around the room for a clue and then remembered to sniff and ran down the stairs following her unmistakable scent. He could smell the sickness. She could not have gone far on her own, but if she had been taken, she could be far from here. But her scent was still fairly strong. At this point he ran. He ran as fast he could following the scent. There was no way she could have gone this far on her own. She could barely move a few steps out of her makeshift bed. Reynard pulled his knife out of his pocket and began to growl as the scent became stronger. He didn't even wait to see if the panther was following as he had only one thought and that was to become death once more no matter the target. He had finally struck a bargain to save his only light and to have her snatched from his grasp right before her only chance of survival was beyond cruel. He grinned thinking this did seem to fit his life and it was a fitting end when he died in moments at the paws of whatever monster captured the baby kit to perform unspeakable acts on her dead body as if she hadn't suffered enough already in life.

Ahead he saw a form pushing a buggy and the unmistakable scent of his sister was coming from the carriage. He headed directly towards the form with his knife flashing in the moonlight preparing a slashing attack from the back. The creature was a bit bigger than the weasel, but if he was fast, he may be able to cripple it and grab his sister and flee if she still remained alive. The blade was out and was slashing down on the exposed leg when suddenly he felt a massive weight from behind slam into him throwing him onto the ground. The knife bounced away as his body slammed onto the pavement and a heavy weight pressed on his back so he was unable to move.

The panther picked up the knife and then stood up keeping Reynard pinned beneath his foot.

Coal then spoke to the marmot, "Damn kid was looking to take you out. Shell, you owe me big. Brave little shit. Stupid, but brave."

The marmot looked down at Reynard with some understanding but no compassion, "Ah, I take it this is the owner of my little find. Fuck, I figured I could sell it for a decent penny. It was pretty dead, but hoped I could get something for it."

" **Fucking leave my sister alone you cunt!** " Reynard yelled furiously at the marmot.

Shelly looked to Coal and commented, "My, a spirited little cuss isn't he."

" **Give her back!** " Reynard demanded.

Shelly then explained the realities of life to the kit, "I'm afraid it is finders keepers here on the streets. You should know that. I may be able to get something for you as well. But the little girl is a lot more valuable to **certain** clients of mine."

Reynard sensed a familiar sensation in his veins. He felt his mistress calling and welcomed the blackness once again. That darkness consumed him and he was her acolyte once more. The panther had relaxed his foot and Reynard rolled and slid out from under the panther throwing him off-balance causing him to fall back as Reynard wretched the knife out of the panthers paw and in one motion slammed the blade into marmot's foot. He pulled it out as she screamed and spun driving the knife up into her belly with both paws.

But the blade never reached her abdomen as the panthers paw stopped him. He helplessly attempted to scramble through the paw spinning to the side and under, driving the knife upward, but was thrown off his feet and across the street into a wall, and landed in a crumpled heap, the knife landing beside him. The impact had knocked the breath out of him, but his mistress was still with him and would not be denied.

Once again a corruption had taken his baby sister, and he would see justice done. The blackness filled him fully and he saw everything silhouetted in black, his target shown illuminated. He picked up the knife and drove forward anticipating the panthers actions running on all fours under the creature. As Coal reached for him, he rolled and dove under the marmot and drove the knife up into the thigh of the shocked creature. He felt the blade enter the flesh and cut the sinew as he twisted the blade and yanked it out ripping downward. He didn't bother watching the reaction as he pulled the blade free and jabbed the knife into the belly of the marmot with both paws. He anticipated the blade entering the flesh, but felt himself violently pulled backwards, and a massive black weight of pure muscle and power pressed onto his chest. The panther grabbed the knife from Reynard's pinned paw and then released him.

The marmot was screaming in anguish. The panther looked from the marmot to Reynard and shook his head admitting, "I underestimated you kid. I won't ever make that mistake again. You are deadly."

Shelly demanded vengeance, "Don't just stand there. Kill the little shit!"

The panther chastised Shelly explaining, "You deserved everything he had planned for you. But I can't stand by and watch you killed in front of me. No one dies without direct order by the boss. You know that. The kid doesn't know that yet, so he has an excuse."

Shelly then reached for the knife shouting, "Fucking let **me** kill him then!"

"Sorry, you took his property, and he is one of ours now." Coal explained.

The marmot responded angrily, "What the fuck are you talking about? He's a little shit. How can he be one of yours?"

The panther ignored her questions pointing out, "That little shit just fucking owned you, and would have gutted you like a fish if I hadn't stopped him. Keep talking and I will let him do it, Xander be damned. He will understand."

Shelly shut up then and looked at Reynard. After seeing the look on his face, she thought better of saying anything. Reynard had taken the angel of death into his soul and his eyes burned with that hate as if ignited by a thousand suns. He looked possessed by a demon, and Shelly started to feel real fear and understood the truth of Coal's words.

She sat on the ground appearing shaken holding her paws to stop the profuse bleeding from her thigh screaming, " **Ahhh** can you help me? **The pain is unbearable!** "

Coal glanced at the marmot and then looked at the kit, "Kid check on your sister. Let me patch this one up. Don't kill her if you want your sister helped. I guess Xander figured he didn't need to tell you that rule. Don't blame him… never seen or heard of anything like that before. A baby kit… a baby assassin."

Coal cut strips from his shirt and made a makeshift tourniquet and bandage for the marmot's leg and then wrapped her foot.

The panther then looked over at the kit who was checking his sister over in the carriage, "She okay kid?"

Reynard had carefully lifted Marion out of the carriage and was listening to her shallow breath. She was burning up with fever and was yipping in a delirious state. Most likely she had been calling out in her delirium and the marmot had heard her. He gently touched her muzzle with his paw.

Reynard looked at Coal with deep concern, "She's in a really bad way. She is too weak to survive this fever."

The panther quickly assessed the situation, "Well we don't have time to waste. I am not going to have anyone die while I am in charge. Push her in the cart and I will take care of this one. Try and keep up."

Before the marmot could open her mouth to argue, Coal picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and took off at a run. Reynard sprinted after him pushing the cart following the panther. The marmot screamed in agony with each step and jolt, and Reynard admitted he felt a little bit better with each scream. The blackness was still swirling around him and his mistress was calling for the marmot's sacrifice at her altar, but taking care of Marion was more important and that worship would have to wait for now.

The panther had run through various streets at quite a fast pace and was very hard to keep up with. He almost got lost a few times until the panther looked back and slowed his pace so the little fox could keep up. After several kilometers they finally reached a door in front of a large house and the panther knocked soundly upon it. There was a discussion through a small opening near the top of the door, and it then opened up and the panther entered followed by Reynard pushing his sister in the carriage.

They were in the foyer of a very wealthy home. Reynard had never seen or imagined such a place as this. He guessed this was what a palace he had read about in stories looked like. He didn't have time to really take in the details as he saw a female wolverine in a beautiful pink dress wearing a fancy necklace of gold and pearls run down the circular staircase and look at the bloody marmot and the little girl kit in Reynard's arms. She felt the forehead of Marion and looked at her pallor seeing the little girl was nearly dead, and snatched her from Reynard's paws screaming into another room for help. Several servants had run in and one went to look to the marmot while the other servant and the female wolverine carried the little girl into room on the lower floor lying her gently on a bed. She screamed for ice to be poured into the bathtub in the bathroom attached to the room and yelled for medications and cloths.

She put a towel over the ice and lay Marion in the bathtub. She then wrapped some ice in a towel and pressed the compression of ice on Marion's forehead forcing her to drink water and take medications. Once the fever was brought down, they moved the little girl back to the bed and fed her more liquid and water as well as antibiotics. It was a quite difficult task as she would frequently choke and vomit the liquid and medications back up. The female wolverine sat with her while they called a specialist.

Reynard sat in a chair next to her bed helping to fetch anything Mrs. Barb wanted as once things had calmed down the female wolverine had introduced herself as Mrs. Fran Barb. Reynard was just very pleased to help in any way as he knew Marion was far from out of danger. She was so weak suffering so many illnesses on top of malnourishment and physical abuse that any of them could kill her at any time. He could see the blackness of death hanging over her form like a shroud.

The doctor had arrived and was checking her over completely. When he had removed her clothes and put her in a gown, he had screamed in shock seeing the devastation to her private area glaring accusingly at Reynard. The young kits eyes had filled with tears and he was only able to croak out the words 'foster parents'. Mrs. Barb's face turned from sorrow to anger to fury and back to sorrow as she grabbed Reynard in her arms hugging him to her. Reynard was too shocked to react as no one had ever hugged him except his mother and Marion. It was very strange for anyone else to hug him, but the lady was trying to help his sister so he allowed it.

The doctor had setup a bag of liquid and attached it to the little girls veins through a thin tube. Mrs. Barb assured Reynard he was not hurting her as she needed a great deal of liquids in her system. The doctor then said she was anemic and would need a blood transfusion if possible. He tested her blood and Reynard's and determined they were a match. The doctor then pricked his veins and filled a bag with blood. Reynard noticed it was very dark but not pure black as he had expected. He supposed it would have been if his mistress had still been inside him. The bag of his blood was attached and fed into his little sisters veins. Finally, Reynard thought. He had wanted to feed that nourishment and darkness into her veins for so long. Maybe she can finally experience the love and power of the life giving force of his mistress. He stayed with her constantly for hours. Her breathing seemed stronger and her shivering and terrors had seemed to calm.

The staff had brought him food as he refused to leave his little sisters' side. He slept in the chair with his head against the bed for an hour here and there. He would hold Marion's paw in case she needed anything so he could sense any change in her condition. It took nearly four days before the doctor finally said she was out of danger and the medications and intravenous therapies had seemed to help. She still needed a great deal of care and substantial amounts of healthy food as she was suffering from extreme long-term malnourishment. The doctor had also treated her for numerous injuries including the extreme damage to her private area. Reynard had been very upset by the doctor touching her, but he was wearing gloves and carefully cleaned and shaved the area treating it with ointments even some stitches. He seemed to understand the concern of the kit and explained every little thing he was doing so Reynard would be assured she was not being harmed.

Apparently the area had been an open wound and had become infected. The little girl had cuts and marks all over her body. Not nearly as many as Reynard, and the doctor spent quite a long time treating him as well. The doctor kept shaking his head as he checked the little kit and mumbling to himself about demons, devil-spawn and unspeakable evil as Reynard explained where each mark had originated. They had moved a second bed into the room so Reynard could sleep next to his sister as he was suffering from extreme sleep deprivation.

Reynard had noticed his new boss Xander had visited the room checking on his investment. His wife would shoo him out telling him to leave the kits alone, that they needed rest. Reynard wondered how Mrs. Barb had ended up with such a figure. She seemed to be nothing like what he would have imagined a wife of an underworld boss would be like. Of course this Xander didn't seem to fit his idea of a mighty dark figure controlling all the lives in his domain either. The times ahead appeared to be quite confusing and interesting. Only he had no idea how truly interesting they would be.


	3. Xander's Request

**(50 years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

Reynard sat in his little sister's bed holding her head to his chest and holding her paws in his own. The little girl had not said a single word in recent memory. Once the sickness had been stopped, she had begun to regain some of her strength eating a healthy diet. The only sound he ever heard out the little ball of fur was when she would weep uncontrollably shaking and crying until she would tire herself out and finally go to sleep. In their many days in the many foster homes, Reynard would have to remain vigilant during these times as usually the caregivers would scream, kick or beat him as they tried to reach the little girl to shut her up. However in their current situation, typically the only thing that would happen is that Mrs. Barb would stick her head into the room with a sorrowful look and leave once she was sure the little kit was okay and was just having one of her episodes.

Her husband Xander would come by from time to time asking for a progress report. When Reynard could hear what they said, Mrs. Barb would tell her husband that the little girl was stable physically, but mentally she was dangerously unbalanced and had the potential to slip into a catatonic state. She told him that the only thing preventing this was Reynard's presence. Reynard had thanked the wolverine on many occasions for all his help, and had promised he would make up for his kindness many fold once he was sure Marion was okay. The problem was that she was not speaking, and would not let anyone touch her if he was not with her. Anytime he tried to leave her side, she would become violent potentially harming herself quite badly, and had already done so on a few occasions. Otherwise she would completely shut down and go into a tight ball regressing into a trancelike frozen state until he would return and gradually pull her out of it.

Reynard could tell the boss was becoming impatient and was sure he was questioning his decision to make this bargain with the little red kit. The little kit wanted to very much prove his worth to Xander, and make sure he knew his faith had not been misplaced. Reynard wanted to make sure Marion was offered a decent place to stay as the terms of their contract were quite vague, as the word 'safe' could be interpreted many ways. Reynard knew that if he proved himself valuable to the boss, Xander would be motivated to make sure 'safe' was at least a warm place with proper food and no beatings or abuse. But if he disappointed the wolverine, 'safe' could become an environment just short of death until the two kits were driven out. He had expressed hints at these concerns to Mrs. Barb, but she said he should not leave until his sister was mentally stable and not to worry about Xander. Reynard hadn't heard of any bosses who listened to their wives regarding business matters, as the code of the street said the regional boss was the final word on all matters and no one but a top lieutenant would even think to question their orders, and certainly not a spouse. The only way Reynard could make sense was that because he was in their home, Mrs. Barb held ultimate dominion in this arena.

The kits had been moved upstairs into a quiet section of the house and he shared a bed with his little sister as she seemed to do better sleeping and moving about when he was next to her. He sometimes could see slight glimpses in her eyes as if she recognized he was there, and then she would go back to being glassy eyed. If anyone made any sudden movements coming into the room, she would instantly jump and shiver curling into a ball and start to weep. Mrs. Barb's servants learned to be very careful when approaching the room now.

During the many moments of downtime, Mrs. Barb had provided Reynard books to read. His Mom had taught him to read when he was very young, and he had picked it up quite easily and could read at a level of one many years his senior. During his time in the foster homes he had continued to improve his skills, and he could still read at a reasonable level. He kept learning words based on the context they were used, but he had begun to write down a long list, and Mrs. Barb seemed to be very happy to let him know the meaning of each one. He kept a notebook and wrote the definition of each word down until he was very familiar with its meaning. He would spend most of his time reading to his little sister hoping at least his voice was comforting her.

It was several weeks after coming to the house that he noticed a change in the little girl one day as he sat in bed with the small red bundle lying next to him staring into space as he read to her. He felt her fidget and then he stopped as he saw her turn her head up and stare into his eyes. It was the first time since before they had been moved to the last foster family of pure hell nearly half a year ago, that he actually saw recognition and comprehension behind those eyes. Then he heard words he hadn't heard in so long as a tentative little voice asked hesitantly, "Renny?"

Reynard froze. He hadn't heard anyone call him that in a very long time. He very carefully put the book down and stared into his little sister's eyes. His own eyes began to water and tears filled them unbidden as he responded, "Marion?"

Marion began to get a slight smile on her face, something he hadn't seen in… well not in recent memory. She then asked concerned, "Renny, what's wrong?"

Reynard hugged her tightly letting her know, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is right now."

As he chatting with his little sister for the first time in over a half a year, he felt like he was in an other worldly dream. It wasn't until Mrs. Barb very quietly made an entrance and waved to Reynard trying not to startle the little girl, that it felt real for the first time.

He gently said to her, "Marion, I want you to meet someone."

He could immediately sense tension and concern in the little girl so he added, "She is a very good lady. She is the nicest lady I ever met since Mom."

He felt the tension release from the little kit when he mentioned their Mom, and she slowly looked into the face of Mrs. Francine Barb.

Mrs. Barb sat in a chair near the bed careful not to come too close or make any sudden movements. She gave Marion a very big kind smile and waved at her. She then gave the little girl the kindest and sweetest look possible asking her softly, "Hello my precious little kit. How are you doing?"

Marion then looked at Reynard for confirmation that it was okay to speak. Reynard nodded gently. She then turned to address the lady of the house, "I am feeling okay, Ma'am."

Her response got a warm smile from Fran who requested, "Please call me Fran little one."

"Mrs. Barb… Fran has been helping us. She has helped make you feel better." Reynard explained.

"Thank you Ma'am… Fran." Marion expressed her gratitude.

Fran smiled wide at that, "It is my great pleasure little one. I am so very happy you are back with us."

Marion looked confused, "Where was I? Renny?"

Reynard hugged his little sister to him tightly, "I am not really sure. I am just happy you came back."

Reynard could tell his host was very anxious about asking her the next question from her expression.

Fran then asked the little girl hesitantly, "What do you remember last Marion?"

Marion appeared confused thinking to herself, attempting to remember anything, finally responding, "I'm… I'm not sure. It is all just bits and pieces. I remember little flashes."

Mrs. Bard looked relieved, "Oh well, that is probably for the best little one. Just know you are safe now."

Marion slowly nods, "Thank you." She looks down and notices her clothes for the first time asking in wonder, "Where did I get this dress?"

Marion had been dressed in a hospital gown for the first week until her physical wounds had begun to heal, and then she had been dressed in soft pajamas. After a couple weeks Mrs. Barb had wanted to try having her wear normal clothes to see if that helped, and had begun dressing her with Reynard's help in soft comfortable dresses. The doctor had been checking on her progress several times a week, and had been pleased at her healing progress.

Reynard let his little sister know, "Mrs. Barb… I mean Fran let you borrow it."

Marion touched it carefully with her paws, "I have never seen anything so nice. I am getting it wrinkled." She starts to take it off.

Fran quickly put her paw out to stop her, "No no dear. It is fine. It is yours to keep. Please leave it on. It makes me happy you are wearing it."

Marion looked up in shock, "Are you sure? It is **far too valuable** to wear. Renny how much food can we get for it?"

Tears began welling up in Fran's eyes, "Oh baby..."

Mrs. Barb couldn't control herself and moved onto the bed hugging Marion to her chest weeping.

Marion looked in confusion at her brother, "Renny... what did I say wrong?"

Reynard smiled gently at her assuring her, "You did just fine. She is just happy you liked her gift."

Marion appeared skeptical, "You sure Renny? She doesn't seem happy."

Reynard nodding assuring her everything was okay, "I am sure. We are both just happy you are back with us."

It was several days since Marion seemed to have come back that Mrs. Barb relented and let him leave his sister's presence. Once his sister had come back, Reynard was very loathe to leave her side, but he knew he was long overdue from earning his keep and was desperate to show his boss what he could do. He wanted to make sure Marion could be kept in a place reasonably free of bugs and dirt so that she would not get sick again. He promised anything he earned he would give to them so she would be fed well. Mrs. Barb seemed quite upset by his offers though, and assured him that he need not concern himself so much about her care. She offered to house Marion at her house and treat her as part of her household. Reynard couldn't understand this, so he insisted that he and Marion earn their place and struck a bargain with her that they would earn their keep and both do chores and help in order to pay their way. She seemed to understand he was fiercely determined they pay for her hospitality, but she refused to accept his offer to pay for extra food for his sister. He then offered to pay for her education which she also refused. She finally told him he could instead get some nice things for her like maybe some toys. Reynard didn't know what a toy was.

Fran looked at the kit in disbelief, "You've never had a toy?"

Reynard thought a bit and responded, "I think I found some before, but traded them immediately."

Fran asked him, "Did they never have toys in the foster homes?"

Reynard explained, "I think some of the families with their own kids had them, but I never saw one. I was just happy to get a book to read every once in awhile."

Mrs. Barb showed Reynard some spinning things and some shapes and blocks she said you could build with. She also showed him animals stuffed with soft stuff. He didn't see the use in any of the things she showed him except as trade for food or a weapon, but she assured him they would be good for Marion to have for something she called playing. Reynard wasn't sure what this was, but thought his mother had mentioned it a long time ago. He didn't see the harm in it for Marion though, but he wanted her to be able to read as soon as possible. Mrs. Barb promised him she would help teach her to read when he was not there. She refused to bargain with him on this issue, but said it was a promise and didn't need to be negotiated. It was very difficult negotiating with Mrs. Barb as she was very confusing and did not seem to understand the rules of the street at all. How she could not know this married to Xander Barb was beyond him. If you didn't negotiate a strong deal for each side, you could not trust that the other party would keep their end of the bargain. She seemed to be way too much give and no take, so he was very concerned about her reneging on her word to him.

He had never met anyone like her in his entire life, but she said her own kits were grown and she missed having little ones underfoot. Reynard couldn't understand this as everyone seemed to despise having them anywhere near them, and if they were underfoot that usually meant a broken rib or bone for them. She finally convinced him that she would treat his sister like she was her own daughter… like she was family. Reynard understood that, but couldn't understand why she would want some little foxes as her family. She explained that no one liked wolverines either and that they needed to stick together.

That was when Reynard got an idea. He had a thought that would drive his ambitions and motivate him the rest of his life. Those that had been shit on, stepped on, and fucked their entire miserable lives needed to stick together and provide that much needed family for each other. If they couldn't look out for each other, then who would? He vowed then and there to make that happen. He knew it would take a great deal of time, and he was only a little kit, but he would do his part as much as he was able. But his first priority was to his new boss. For the man who had saved his little sister and brought her back to him, he would do **anything**.

The instant he was escorted to meet with his new boss Xander, he found out that anything encompassed something he had never expected in his wildest imagination.

Xander brightened looking up at the kits arrival, "Ah, finally my little protege arrives."

"I am very sorry sir. I came as soon as I was able." Reynard responded in apology.

Xander nodded, "Yes, my wife told me your were very persistent. She seems to have found a soft spot for both you kits."

"I offered her the very best terms sir." Reynard tried to explain his difficulties negotiating with the boss' wife.

Xander seemed to understand the issues the kit had, "I am sure you did, and I am sure she refused them."

Reynard seemed dumbfounded, "I don't understand sir. Why would she ignore the rules?"

The wolverine tried to explain, "She did not grow up on the street like you and I. She did not have to scrape and claw just to survive another day or even another hour as I know you and your sister have. I have had many such try to join my organization, but I would only trust someone like you to follow me. Only someone who has been through what you have, would know what there is to lose. Only someone like you who has starved never knowing where your next meal was coming from or knew that a single mistake could end your life, could appreciate what I offer you."

"Offer me sir?" Reynard asked in confusion.

"Why to carry on after I am gone." Xander responded.

Reynard stood still looking and feeling very bewildered. Why kind of bargain was the boss seeking now?

Xander attempted to explain, "I apologize Red. You must think I am angling for some kind of new deal. I am in a way, as I need someone to take over my position that I can trust to do right by the people. Someone who is clever, but also understands the street and understands that sometimes you have to make hard choices and hurt people in order to help others. The life you have led and the choices you have made, the sacrifices you have made for your family, tell me you are very likely that mammal."

"Sir, I am only a kit. I told you I would do **anything** for you and I stand ready to so immediately, but I am unsure how I can do what you ask." Reynard replied looking quite uncomfortable.

The wolverine began laughing hysterically as he now understood what the kit thought he meant, "Oh my… you thought I meant **right now**. No... No Red, I mean when I am ready to retire in **many** years. I only meant that I wished to train you how to do this to take over **many** years from now. It will take a great deal of work and a very long time for you to be ready. I only wanted you to know that it will require a great deal of extra work and sacrifice far above what is required from an ordinary member of my crew."

Reynard was still confused, "Why would you not do this for your lieutenants… why me sir?"

Xander smiled at his response, "Ah, from that question right there I know I have found the right mammal. The reason is that I don't see the potential in any of them that I see in you. Watching the patience and determination you had to heal your little sister never wavering in your devotion to your family against all odds, **that** is what truly convinced me. Your soul is a dichotomy, one of loving and complete uncompromising loyalty to those you care about, and the other side is ruthless, vicious and brutal to those that would stand in your way. My wife told me of your voracious appetite for knowledge as well as your desire to prove yourself worthy to me. You and I both share in that thirst for greater knowledge, and we also share that same soul. I see myself in you. I was in that same place at roughly your same age, although you beat me by several years on fulfilling retribution on those that wronged you, but your desperate circumstances came a bit sooner than mine. You are not the only one to know the blackness and hear her call."

Reynard looked at Xander in awe, "You worship my mistress? She did not tell me she had any other acolytes."

"Ah, you see her as a deity. She goes by many names. Azrael is one among many, and her message varies, but the results are the same. For one with her in their heart can accomplish things others can not conceive of as her power and love provide them strength of will and courage only an extremely scant few can imagine." Xander explained in reverence.

Reynard looked downcast staring at the floor in anguish, "I failed her the day of our bargain."

"Ah yes, Coal told me all about that. I can not argue her call to seek the marmot's life after what she did to your family, but there are rules of the street as you know. If you wish someones death, you have to make a proper case before our district court and provide proper justification before being allowed to carry out such retribution. I understand that is not normally how she works for you, but we must have order on the street, otherwise we would have anarchy and residents would find justification to kill anyone they wished if left to their own devices. That is the reason you lived as long as you did on the streets, as there was no order for your death as you had not done anything worthy of such an order." Xander attempted to clarify why it was necessary for him to stop the kit from killing.

Reynard became angry thinking of all the wrongs he had suffered, "But I was robbed, beaten and abused daily. The marmot cunt stole my sister!"

"The way of the street is harsh. There is no rule against doing that to the weak as that is the way of the world. That is how the weak learn to survive or perish based on their own faults. It may seem harsh, but it is the only way to make sure only the truly strong survive and flourish here. Your sister was a possession at the time as she was helpless and incapable of providing for herself." Xander attempted to elucidate.

Reynard furiously declared, "The marmot cunt wanted to sell her to people who would most likely rape her or abuse her alive or dead!"

Xander nodded in understanding, "Yes, I can see why your mistress called for her blood. But that was only a threat, and there was no proof of a misdeed unlike your former foster parents."

The kit fumed, "But what the fuck was she going to do with her other than victimize a helpless innocent!?"

Xander calmly attempted to clarify the situation, "I see your reading has paid off, and I very much appreciate your passion. If you had been able to obtain proof of her actions, you would rightly be able to call for her blood. I would never allow such atrocities to be committed in my realm. But simple theft of a possession is not justification for execution even if it is highly likely such an atrocity would be the motivation."

Reynarddemanded to know, "How can you allow a baby kit to be treated as a possession!?"

Xander nodded in commiseration, "A very good question, and one that seems to be part of the universal code of the street. Any child unable to provide for themselves on the street without a guardian is subject to being treated as a possession."

Reynard declared, "That should be changed!"

"Unfortunately that is out of my control. You would need to petition the court of King Nobel to do something like that." Xander explained.

"King Nobel?" Reynard wondered.

"Yes, the King of the underworld. His court controls all the gangs, crime, pick pockets, scam artists, thieves and denizens of the underworld, and we pay monthly tribute." Xander remarked.

Reynard immediately inquired, "How would I petition for such a change?"

"Well there is a great deal you need to learn about everything before attempting something like that." Xander explained.

Reynard grinned wide, "Well lets get started right away!"

Xander smiled seeing the vigor in his young protege, "I very much appreciate your enthusiasm, but that will take many years not days. You do not need to worry about your sister anymore. As one of us now, even at your age, you retain ownership and guardianship status over her, and she could not be taken from you."

Reynard was confused, "How can I own my sister?"

Xander clarified what he meant, "Well I don't mean to suggest she is your slave. It is just used as a legal term of the underworld court when talking about guardianship of a minor since possessions like minors have no rights on the street."

At that Reynard realized he had a lot to learn, "It is quite confusing. I suppose it may take awhile to understand."

* * *

 

**(47 years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

And it did. Reynard spent part of his time studying the many books and knowledge his boss Xander had acquired on every subject imaginable. The majority of his time he spent learning the organization while training and working toward every skill he could possibly need. He would provide assistance on the many jobs which helped to pay for the expenses of running such a vast enterprise. He noticed Xander picked his targets quite carefully, and victimized only those who could afford such a cost. Initially Reynard acted as a lookout on most heists especially night jobs as his expert focused hearing, smell and night vision could spot any danger far in advance. But he practiced his skills in private on the test locks at the base and he found he could open them all in a matter of minutes. The bobcat trainer Lunard said he broke the previous record for opening every lock in order cutting the entire time of the former record in half. Xander had seemed quite shocked by this revelation and moved him to train on safe cracking. Reynard was pleased his boss admitted that he was beginning to get used to being surprised by what the little fox was capable of every day.

Xander instructed Lunard to give the little kit an impossible task they did as a joke to ambitious thieves like Reynard in order to humble them a bit as he was getting a bit too overconfident. He sent him to open a very difficult safe with no equipment at all. They chose a special rotary combination lock called 'The Iron Maiden' because of its extreme difficulty in being opened even with specialized equipment. This safe had special serrated wheels with false notches and a special clutch-type driver wheel. Xander, Lunard and three members of the larceny crew enjoyed a good laugh at his expense outside the room, and even had cameras in their paws ready to capture the frustrated and bewildered look on his face. They would hang those on the _wall of failure_ next to the hundreds of others just for a laugh.

Reynard exited the room, but with a normal face.

The kit looked around at those waiting outside the room wondering, "What's with the cameras?"

Xander regarded him curiously, "You give up already?"

Reynard was confused, "Give up?"

Lunard looked down at his watch in consternation, "You were only in there for 3 minutes and 21 seconds."

Reynard looked up at the bobcat instructor apologetically, "I am really sorry sir. That driver wheel had a real kick I was not expecting. Otherwise I would been out a minute ago at least."

Lunard stared at the kit in shock, "You opened it?"

Lunard ran into the room staring in shock at the open safe with a note sitting inside that said, "If you are reading this you don't exist as no one has ever opened The Iron Maiden unassisted."

Lunard exited the room with a frightened look and stripped Reynard completely naked even checking his mouth, rear and every inch of his body and fur and then searched every square inch of the room.

Reynard looked very confused as did the three members of the team holding cameras.

Reynard then grinned at them, "Ah, so you guys are getting into child pornography now is that it?"

The three with cameras got disgusted looks on their faces and quickly put their cameras down.

Xander stood back with one arm crossed and one paw on his face with a perplexed yet slightly amused look on his face.

Lunard appeared panicked, and had closed the safe back and reset the lock checking it quite thoroughly. He then rushed out and pushed the stark naked kit back into the room.

The shaken instructor then requested the kit, "Try and do it again." He then started his stop watch.

All five waited with hushed breath staring at the closed door. After just over two minutes they heard a click and the door opened, and out stepped the naked red kit looking up at everyone with an amused look on his face. Everyone stared at him with gaping open mouths until Reynard realized he needed to say something.

"It was easier that time as I knew what to look for in the wheel. How did I do that time?" Reynard calmly asked.

Lunard looked very sick, "2 minutes 10 seconds". Lunard ran back in checking the safe over thoroughly and locking it again and attempted to open it himself.

The group waited outside in silence with Reynard looking around inquisitively not understanding what all the fuss was about. Since no one was talking, he grabbed a comb out of his pants pocket on the floor and spent his time combing his fur. He loved his red fur even if it made others look at him with disgust and hate.

After about five minutes, Lunard exited the room with a frustrated look and pulled the kit into the room, and told him to open the lock in front of him.

Reynard put his paw up in front of Lunard's mouth to quiet his breath, and he put his ear to the lock and closed his eyes and focused. Click click click cli false click click false… click cl.. good. He spun the wheel back and forth and got a smile on his face as he heard the final click and pulled the safe open.

Lunard just stood frozen with an ashen look.

An amused looking Xander requested, "Time?"

Lunard looked at him in confusion, "Huh?"

"Red's time?" Xander clarified.

Lunard nodded, "Oh… 1 minute 58."

Xander regarded the instructor asking, "Satisfied?"

The bobcat looked down in resignation, "Yes. He is the real deal."

Reynard was confused by what they meant, "Real deal?"

Xander explained, "We heard rumors years ago of someone able to do what you just did in the Tundratown district, but no one believed them. I would not have believed it unless I had just seen it with my own eyes."

Lunard looked at Reynard in wonder, "How… how did you do it?"

Reynard nonchalantly explained, "I just focused my hearing, and just sensed the false and clean notches. It is the wheel that throws you off, but once you know what to expect, you can remove it from the equation."

Xander nodded satisfied, "Well I think we have found our new chief locksmith. I have a few special jobs we would never have attempted before I would not mind setting up right away."

And that is how at just eleven years of age Reynard the Red became the chief locksmith for the Docks District Gang. As a chief he was given a substantial share of the take on each job, and Reynard began to acquire quite a sizable sum of credit with the organization. Prior to this, he spent most of his money buying things that made his little sister happy. He would also borrow certain books from Xander's vast library he knew she might like if only for the pictures. He would spend all his spare time reading to her and telling her of his adventures. He used to sleep with her every evening unless he was on a night job, but as they got older, Mrs. Barb insisted he stay in the room next door instead as she said Marion needed to learn to sleep on her own. Marion would still occasionally get night terrors and Reynard would go into her room and hold her rocking her to sleep. Mrs. Barb would come in the morning to find the two snuggled together in bed in each others arms and shake her head wondering if the little girl would ever really be okay.


	4. Red's Kids

**(47 years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

Now that Reynard finally had some means, he decided to enact the other part of his plan, and found a sizable abandoned house close to the border of the Rainforest District with an owner that was quite motivated to sell, as he owed Sweet Lou the Jackal, who ran the Rainforest District, quite a sum of money. The owner was quite surprised to see a small fox kit asking about purchasing his property, but when he saw Xander's men standing outside guarding this little kit, the owner thought better of questioning his sincerity. Reynard sensed a great deal of desperation from the raccoon. The crutches he was using and the missing pinkie on his left paw confirmed the information Reynard had obtained, and why this particular owner was ideal. After several minutes of negotiation, Reynard could smell the desperation on him and knew the price he could get. He gave him his final offer and saw the owner ask for a great deal more, so he gave the raccoon a blank stare and started walking out the door.

"Wait!" He heard the raccoon say just as he had predicted. "Fine, you have a deal." The raccoon said with a resigned dejected voice.

Reynard turned to his colleagues and told them, "Pay the man and get the deed."

And with that Reynard bought his first property at a fraction of its value. He spent part of his remaining funds hiring help to repair all the serious deficiencies in order to make the house habitable again.

Xander watched with curiosity as his young protege did all this, helping with advice and arranging a very special rate for the repairs, but never once asking what the young kit was up to. It was after many weeks of searching Reynard found what he was looking for and visited two middle aged red wolf sisters who he knew had worked as nursemaids to some wealthier clients taking care of their kids, but who had been let go because they were wolves, and those families decided that predator nannies were quite unsavory. They had tried finding other similar work, but would eventually be let go for similar reasons. The two now worked in a garment shop sewing all day for slave wages. Reynard had one of his associates Tebor, give him an introduction to the two so they would know he was serious. They appeared to be quite frightened to meet a notorious underworld figure, and thought they had done something wrong.

The red wolves got a very curious look on their faces as an eleven year old kit walked through the door. He nodded to the ladies to sit down in the chairs in the room and sat across from them.

He introduced himself as just Red, and they introduced themselves as Silvia and Mabel.

Reynard began, "Ladies, I will get right to the point. I wish to hire your services for a very special project."

The two looked at each other with a bit of dread and gulped. They knew this little fox was not a joke as they had heard rumors of young fox in the Docks District who was a child yet was not a child at all, but a ruthless criminal. The fact that Tebor, a notorious mobster, and a large beefy jaguar waited outside the door guarding him, also helped to provide a great deal of weight to this notion.

A nervous Silvia addressed the kit, "Sir… I believe you have us confused. We have no skills you would be interested in."

An equally nervous Mabel echoed her sister, "We have never committed any crimes. I know the Ransons claimed we stole, but I assure you we would **never** steal anything from our employers."

Reynard calmly explained his intentions, "Ladies, I do not wish to hire you for a job for one of our operations. I wish to hire you personally to take care of my kids."

Silvia and Mabel looked at each other with shocked expressions.

Silvia blurted out, "Sir… how… I am confused."

"I do not have them yet, but I will shortly. Quite a lot of them." Reynard added.

Mabel stuttered in confusion, "How… how is that possible?"

Understanding came to Reynard as he attempted to clarify his request, "You misunderstand me. I am not talking about kits from my loins. I hope to have those someday, but not for awhile yet. I am talking about my foster kids. I wish to find all the kids living on the street with no place else to turn. I am talking about finding the worst of the worst, the children who have been abandoned, abused and rejected by everyone else. I am looking for the kids like myself from just a couple years ago who have no place else to turn."

The two sisters looked at each other again with shock. They could not imagine they were speaking to such a small young kit or to an underworld figure of some renown. What he was asking made no sense for either of those descriptors.

Silvia wondered, "But… where would you house them?"

"I own a recently renovated home with a large kitchen, ten rooms and three bathrooms, that could hold quite a number of smaller to medium mammals. Someday I would like to house some larger children, but at present the numbers are more important as space is at a premium. I would provide you housing and a stipend twice your current pay. I would provide you food and resources so that the children get proper medical care, education and learn skills to provide the means to survive on their own once they get old enough. I have found a handyman that will stop by daily to help with any repairs and deliver food and any other supplies you need." Reynard informed them.

An uncomfortable Mabel wondered, "And we would be employed by… your boss?" Neither sister had any desire to be employed by a criminal organization.

Reynard assured them, "No. You would be employed by me personally. My boss has nothing to do with this. You are free to reject the offer without any fear of recrimination."

Silvia and Mabel continued to look at each other with shocked expressions. Reynard gave them time to discuss their decision in private. They finally came back after a five minutes discussion.

Silvia hesitantly explained one of their chief concerns, "Sir… Red… we do not wish to insult you, but what assurance is there that the funding will be there if… say… something were to happen to you."

Reynard handed them a ledger with a complete operations budget for an entire year and a signed document showing the money was set aside in advance for full expenses and guaranteed by the dockside operation's bursar which was as good as cash in hand.

A surprised Mabel nodded, "Red… sir... you have a deal."

Reynard gave them a quick nod and slight smile, "Excellent… now I need your help to find my kids."

Within a week Reynard had paid informants to find twenty-four orphaned kids in the Docks and Rainforest Districts. The main problem was luring the kids out to believe what they were told. These children had been lied to, tricked, manipulated, abused, mistreated and generally fucked every day, so getting them to accept that someone wanted to offer them a safe home with food, clothing and safety for free with no catch was extremely difficult. Kids had fallen for such promises in the past and had ended up as sex slaves or slave labor.

It was Tebor who had the bright idea of calling them Red's Kids and spreading the word among the underworld in both the Docks and Rainforest Districts that they were recruiting for Red's Kids instead of trying to lure them with promises the kids would never believe. Kids on the street responded much better to a recruitment message than pie in the sky promises, and it was much easier after that finding kids who wished to join. Silvia, Mabel and some of Reynard's contacts on the street in both districts helped to weed through all the applicants and eliminate those that did not qualify based on their age, their need or unsuitability being around at risk children. Reynard did not tolerate anyone who would abuse any other children physically or sexually. He had a zero tolerance policy in this area, and the safety of his kids was his top priority. Kids who qualified for placement in normal foster homes were kept at the home until they could be placed in those homes that Red and his team were very sure would treat them well.

Once one of Xandar's top lieutenants, a brilliant leopard named Lezart, found out how much Reynard was spending on his project, he obtained a meeting with Xander to discuss the matter.

Lezart shook his head clearly concerned, "He is wasting his money. The amount is staggering for one small kit. It is an outrageous sum for almost anyone in our organization to handle on their own."

An amused Xander considered the leopard, "He is probably spending his money wiser than anyone I know."

Lezart stared at the boss in shock, "How can you say that?"

"He is investing in the future. He is a true visionary." Xander explained.

The confused leopard asked, "Huh? How... what do you mean?"

Xander smiled slyly at his lieutenant, "Who do you think all those kids will be loyal to in the future? He is making converts for life. He is investing in them like I invested in him."

Lezart continued shaking his head clearly not seeing what his boss saw, "He is just a little kit. How can he be thinking so far ahead?"

"I am sure he is only thinking that he is helping others like himself that no one else would aid. But what he doesn't realize is he is far more brilliant than he realizes. He will be someone whose worshipers would blindly follow into the very gates of hell itself." Xander remarked in awe.

Lezart stood staring blankly ahead considering these words.

Red's Kids were for those who would follow the rules and for those who had nowhere else to turn. Reynard would regularly visit them and talk to every kid and make sure they understood his motto that all the kids there were your family and you looked out for your family first. That if you didn't look out for your family, then you could never expect anyone to look out for you. It was also all the kids responsibility to look out for each other at all times. To stand by and watch someone harm your family, even if it was another kid in the house, and do nothing to help, made you as guilty as the one doing the act. Reynard was especially sensitive to any sexual abuse of the little girls as most of these kids had been abused constantly on the street, and he wanted them to be sure they were safe under his roof. Anyone committing a crime of this nature against them was subject to disciple by the law of the district boss himself which could lead to death or mutilation. It was well known on the street his kids were off limits to all who valued their lives. His anger and retribution to those who harmed his kids had become quite legendary. His mistress had called him twice more to seek retribution once he had properly applied for and gotten permission to execute two who had raped a little girl in his care. He had trained daily in weapons and combat for three years now since joining the gang, and could even now pose a threat to something as large as a bear. He had gained a good bit of muscle and strength, and he was now lightning fast and deadly with all types of blades.

Once execution was approved, many offered to perform the job for him as the crime they were guilty of angered many in Xander's organization. But Reynard knew that right now he needed to set an example to make sure something like this would never happen again. Coal had been quite worried about the kit as he knew his value to the organization, but Xander said it was something he needed to do on his own. In order for the gang to respect him, he needed to prove himself as one willing to get his paws dirty. Coal argued that he was still only an eleven year old kit and that the group would never expect a young kit to take on a full grown veteran of the street who was most likely armed and prepared. Coal contended that this was far different from killing unarmed weasels by surprise. Xander relented and told Coal to keep close and help him only if absolutely necessary.

Coal shadowed the little kit fully armed with throwing knives and daggers. Coal knew Reynard could sense his presence as the kit had amazing senses, but the kit didn't even bother acknowledging him and simply headed to the hideout Xander's agents had found. Coal had supervised quite a lot of the kits training, and he knew the kit was a very capable fighter especially for his age and size, by far the best he had ever seen, but Coal knew better than anyone that anything could happen in a fight, and it was impossible to be fully ready for anything. Xander said the kit had some special power when it was time for a real fight, and Coal had seen the kit in action three years ago, but that was against a far too overconfident unarmed idiot marmot. He was about to face a desperate cornered caracal. The cat would be incredible fast and agile and outweighed the kit by many times. The caracal could leap higher than three meters and could kill the kit just landing on him even if it was unarmed. The normally lighthearted kit was all business, and his eyes looked cold and deadly. He had politely listening to Coal's warning and advice earlier in the day, and had nodded and thanked him and then left. Coal signaled his men to surround the warehouse in which the caracal was hiding and he quietly followed Reynard in and watched from the shadows.

Reynard had listened to eyewitness accounts from another of his kids who had been acting as a guardian for the little girl, as none of his kids ever traveled the streets by themselves as was the rule. The little bear was held down and forced to watch the whole ordeal. The cries of the little bear as he recounted the horror brought back memories from three years earlier as Reynard knew that feeling of helplessness all too well. He then watched a tape of the little girl's account solicited by Silvia and Mabel as he did not want to traumatize the little girl further by asking her to recount the horror directly to himself, but instead he had her tell her new mothers exactly what had happened. He felt a familiar sensation in his veins, but this time the feeling was controlled and powerful. He could barely contain his anger and immediately prepared his case, calling a district council, and presented his evidence and received approval for the executions. The two accused had been known to have committed these kinds of crimes and many other types of abuse and cruelty quite frequently, but surprisingly this was the first time anyone sought approval for their deaths. Reynard had made it clear that his kids were off limits and anyone committing crimes against them would suffer the consequences.

Reynard easily found the caracal in a large room on the upper floor. There was no way the caracal could hide from the now expert nose and ears of the young fox. The caracal named Felinae appeared ready for him poised to pounce. The room was partially dark, but the little kit could see the cat quite clearly. He was gnarled and covered in scars from years of surviving on the streets. The cat was missing a fang and one ear. As Coal had warned, this cat had been in many fights and had survived. He was an extremely dangerous opponent. Reynard heard Coal behind him and he felt comforted having the panther nearby, but hoped to take care of this on his own.

He was a far different kit than the one that had faced the weasels. His education in a mere three years was the equivalent of six to nine years for a normal recruit as the kit picked up most skills in a fraction of time that it took others. The other factor was that he was driven by internal demons to master every skill, not just be proficient in their use. The one thing Reynard had not tried since that time several years back was bringing his new skills and presenting them to his mistress for inspection. He wondered if she was still with him, but after hearing the words from the little cheetah girl, he felt that familiar feeling he had not felt in quite awhile and knew his mistress had not abandoned him. He could sense her even now whispering in his ear and caressing his heart as he faced this true test. He only hoped he could provide her a proper offering and would not disappoint her. As he entered the room, he could see the caracal hiding in the corner and felt it prepare to pounce.

Reynard informed the cat in a stern voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Felinae responded with a wicked laugh, "I can't believe you were fucking stupid enough to come yourself."

Reynard admonished the caracal, "I can't believe you were stupid enough to violate one of my kids."

The cackling Felinae derided the kit _,_ "One of your kids? Who the fuck do you think you are? Half of your kids are around your same age or older."

Reynard glared at Felinae speaking in a cold voice, "Irregardless they are mine, and their safety is sacrosanct. You **knew** the consequences of such an action."

The cat snarled in response, "What the fuck do you care if I have some fun with them whenever I feel the need?"

Reynard felt blackness filling his veins and started to see an incandescent glow begin to surround the caracal.

Felinae cackled at the audacity of the upstart kit, "Do you want a confession? I don't give a fuck. Sure I stripped the little cunt bare and fucked her raw. So did Balor. She was a tight little piece of ass. I refuse to kowtow to the likes of a little shit like you. Who the fuck do you think you are? You are the same little red piece of shit that begged for a crumb of bread every day. Just because you have protection now doesn't mean you aren't the same little worthless piece of shit."

Reynard had to fight to control himself. He knew the carcal was intentionally trying to incite him in an attempt to cause him to make a mistake. He knew this was the strategy of a cunning street predator like this. But two could play that game.

Instead of rising to the bait, he instead mocked and ridiculed Felinae, "So that is it. You can't find a female who would go within twenty meters of you by choice, so you have to victimize a little girl for your pleasure. You can't satisfy a regular female so you have find a baby to fuck? Are you so fucking pathetic? Is your fucking dick that small?"

Felinae growling in fury, "Fucking pathetic. I will show you **pathetic**!"

The cat leaped from the corner onto Reynard.

The instant the cat left the ground, time stood still and Reynard closed his eyes and let the blackness consume him completely. His mistress entered him and he became her servant once more. He had become death, but he was now something more. He was an instrument of pain and earthly justice. He was a disciple of Azrael, now a trained killer and no longer a scared little kit hiding in the corner. He was alive and yet dead at the same time. He was Red. He was retribution. He wished his name spread all over the floor and walls in honor of his mistress. A blade flashed in darkness in each of his paws and the suddenly the red form was rolling forward and then leaping straight up spinning and slashing.

The cat realized his mistake while he was in midair as he was completely exposed, and tried to turn to halt his leap to the now empty spot, but he caught two large deep gashes across his chest as he rolled to the side. If he had not rolled, he would have likely been disemboweled. But even so, the damage was severe, yet he had been in worse fights before, and he was damned if a little red shit was going to do him in. The only problem was when he landed with a large blade in his paw, he couldn't see anything to attack until he felt something from behind.

Reynard had spun to follow the path of the cat waiting for the moment when the cat turned to search for him. He was behind and below him and he struck fast and mercilessly slashing lightning quick across the cats legs and belly ripping muscle, flesh and fur apart in fractions of a second, and then instantly rolling backward and coming up crouched down blades up and ready.

The cat had been surprised by the kit's movements and even more surprised by the viciousness of the brutal attack on his legs and belly. He instead turned to slash and claw the kit, but the as soon as he landed his blows, he realized nothing was there. By the time he turned to follow the red blur, something was rolling underneath him.

As soon as Reynard saw the cat miss his attack he was cartwheeling forward and rolling and slashing in two large arcs and felt the jarring contact as his blades met muscle and bone, but he used his momentum to continue sliding under the cat slicing the blades across the belly of the cat feeling the thuds as each blade bounced off each rib. Common sense would seem to suggest that a small opponent would not want to be within the reach of the much larger opponent, but against a fairly sizable cat with the leaping ability and agility of a caracal, close combat was preferred. You just had to be faster so the larger mammal couldn't get his paws around the smaller disabling his blades. At this point Reynard was having to fight against his mistresses' wishes demanding he go for a death blow, as he now had the advantage as the numerous deep cuts all over the cat would now begin to take a heavy toll.

The floor was now covered in blood and was slick and sticky. Blood covered his paws and fur, but he controlled the blackness and waited for his proper moment. He saw the movements of the cat were slightly slower, but Felinae was now desperate and more unpredictable. The cat growled in pain and hate spitting at him feinting a jump at him, but instead rolled into him attempting to knock him off his feet. A very smart move against a smaller opponent, but time stood still once again and the kit instead rolled backwards in response and then dove to the right twisting and slashing at the rolling cat cutting deeply along its back and continuing forward. He heard the cat scream and Reynard turned and stabbing into the sound of that scream with both blades not even looking and then immediately pulled the blades cartwheeling backwards.

His mistress was screaming in his ears for death. His ears bled from her screams, but he was no longer a mindless machine of death, but was instead a scalpel, and he still had more surgery to perform. The caracal was a complete bloody mess and crouched on floor waiting on Reynard now. The cat had learned from his mistakes and now realized it was a much better strategy to strike as Reynard came to him instead. The only problem was that the caracal was running out of time and Raynard could afford to be patient regardless of his mistress' screaming for death and bloody retribution.

Felinae spat at him screaming in fury, "Fucking finish it you little **red cunt**!"

Reynard did not respond, but looked at the bloody mess in front of him with a cold emotionless stare, and simply stood crouched waiting. Time passed and more blood flowed from the dozens of wounds, and the cat realized that the kit was ignoring all his cries and insults, and he cautiously advanced on the fox attempting to corner him and pin him for a last desperate mauling.

Then Reynard suddenly did the one thing the cat never expected. He was now completely one with the blackness as he ran forward directly into the cat, but then spun sideways slashing like circular rotary blade. As soon as the kit felt contact, he rolled across the back of Felinae digging both blades in deep and using his full weight and momentum to carry the blades down the cat's back, and as soon as hit the ground, he immediately stabbed upward and deep into the belly of cat pushing with all his might until both daggers were embedded to their hilts and then released them both at once leaving them embedded executing a backflip and then rolling back pulling out two smaller double sided razor sharp blades that had been strapped to his legs.

The caracal was gurgling holding his abdomen and fell forward to his side. Reynard casually walked over to the cat and jammed both blades into the cat's neck from both sides simultaneously then released them wide in the air and bathed himself in the spurting blood grinning and holding the bloody knives in the air as an offering to his mistress. He got down on his knees and thanked her for her patience and strength. He then casually pulled the large blades from the belly of the cat and watched as blood poured forth all over his feet. He then walked to the corner cleaning his four blades off on some clothes the caracal had stashed. He then put the blades back into their sheaths by his side and casually walked past the stunned panther and out the warehouse door without looking back acting as if he was out for a relaxing evening stroll.

The vicious brutal fight was lightning fast, and Coal had barely been able to follow the action. All he saw was a small red form and spinning blades. He stood in stunned silence as the baby assassin chopped up the much larger cat and then bathed in his blood offering it to some unknown force in reverence. Coal felt like he was going to be sick. He quickly decided to leave the room before he vomited all over the floor. He barely made any sense as he told his guys outside to send a cleanup crew when they had a chance, and then quickly tried to catch up to the red demon.

They found the badger Balor the next day hiding out in the Rainforest District as Sweet Lou's operatives knew a death order had been issued for the badger, and they took it as an insult that anyone would try and hide in their territory from such an order. Bordering districts would always assist each other, especially in these sorts of cases, in order to assure that peace was kept between districts. War and disputes were bad for business, and if The King's court had to become involved, both sides would suffer immensely.

Thus Sweet Lou's operatives delivered the badger in reasonable condition to Xander's agents promptly. Balor was brought before a council of Xander, the top lieutenants, a special guest and his small red accuser. The badger looked terrified beyond reason looking into the cold eyes of the tiny red monster in front of him.

Reynard spoke coldly as if something not quite alive, "Balor the Badger, you stand accused of crimes against my property. How do you plead?"

Balor managed to babble a response, "Ffff… Felinae. It was his idea."

A dispassionate Reynard inquired, "Did you participate in this act?"

The badger managed to whimper, "Yyyes… but I was only helping a friend."

Reynard countered furiously, "Even simply witnessing such a crime and doing nothing makes you guilty. But you actively aided the perpetrator in restraining one of my kids preventing them from aiding the victim. You then violated my other child in the worst possible way. Do you deny this?"

A dejected Balor answered with his head bowed, "No… but Felinae insisted."

The red monster callously informed him, "You should have found better friends. You should have stopped him instead. Balor you are guilty and sentenced to death. By rights I could simply slice your neck and let you bleed out on the floor, but no one, not even you, deserves to go out like that."

Reynard tossed him a dagger which the badger caught carefully.

A nervous Balor looked at Reynard with a hint of hope, "If I kill you… do… do I go free?"

Reynard chuckled in response, "No my dear Balor, you will die regardless. The order is given. But you will at least go out with some dignity."

The sniveling badger then prepared himself. Fighting a badger was quite a lot different than fighting the cat. The badger would fight from a defensive position and would present quite a challenge to find any exposed weaknesses. Reynard knew the badger may act like a sniveling weakling, but he knew he was anything but. He was an experienced defensive fighter who would crouch in the corner and use cover to protect his flanks. Anyone with any sense knew the danger of engaging a cornered badger. Insults and threats would not work on this creature as it fought for its life.

His mistress had been screaming for blood the instant her servant saw the creature and controlling her anger took all his will. She finally smiled realizing her time had arrived. Her disciple then displayed a pair of blades in each paw that he had specially designed for himself at great expense. Two short razor sharp doubled sided diamond shaped blades extended from between the digits of each of his paws. The two blades were connected to a metal tube covered in a gripping rubber so the paws could be curled tightly around the tube giving the appearance that two razor sharp claws extended from each of his paws. They were designed for his size and for close quarters fighting. A large blade could easily be knocked away, but these blades were perfect for slashing and for stabbing in quick jabs with a very low chance of being dislodged or becoming stuck inside the victim. Reynard had wanted to try these out for quite awhile, but they were far too dangerous to even spar with. He figured there was no better time to test them. The craftsman, an old skunk named Torun, offered to make them for his eleventh birthday. Just the offer to craft something from Torun even at a steep cost, was quite extraordinary as the expert craftsman had commissions already scheduled for years to come, and bosses from all districts including The King himself were the only ones that could even hope to gain such a commission. Reynard was truly honored by such a special gift, and gladly paid the steep price for their construction. He invited the skunk to attend this gathering to witness his master work in action. This was something the skunk had not witnessed in decades, and Torun gladly accepted the offer.

The badger snarled and held the knife close. Reynard slowly approached the corner with the deadly beast and decided to warmup first as he felt his mistress angrily screaming for her disciple to quit teasing her. He executed his normal warmup routine executing a series of forward and back flips, spins and cartwheels to his left and right. He had worked on his fighting style so that he was ambidextrous. Any time he noticed he was favoring one side or the other, he would focus on the weaker side such that he was equally comfortable attacking from any side and at any angle. He also kept a sharp eye watching the badger to see if he would take the bait and attack Reynard when he would seemingly be open and exposed. However Reynard was anything but, as he prepared counterattacks for every movement he executed. He veins were now ice cold with black liquid pumping through him with chilled calculated emotionless focus all directed for one purpose, at one point, for one single objective. He forgot where he was and only saw one thing illuminated in the room snarling in the corner. He prayed to his mistress and vowed to her to make his oblation a truly worthy one for her honor.

As he rolled near the badger attempting to bait him to extend his attack, he spun to the right suddenly rolling into it jabbing all four blades into its lower body ripping upward as he executed a backflip. The move completely took the badger off-guard, as it reflexively moved to protect its injured body, Reynard spun to the right kicking off the wall forward somersaulting off it and landing onto the back of the surprised badger digging all blades into the sides of its neck. But the badger quickly recovered and threw itself backwards slamming into Reynard so the blades instead sliced deep into both its shoulders instead. The move stunned Reynard for a second, as he was pinned to the back wall, but his mistress informed him the creature would pay for its insolence, and the kit extracted the blades and plunged them into the sides of the badger's collar. Against any other opponent this would have been devastating ,but badgers had very thick muscular necks and it threw the kit forward. Reynard rolled as he landed and instantly ran headlong into the startled creature with an impossibly instant recovery, but the badger somehow recovered immediately as well and moved to shield his front, but Reynard was not aiming for the front, but instead its flank as he spun to his left and at the last second jammed all four blades their full length into the soft exposed belly on the side and then kicked himself off the thighs of the badger rolling backwards and began walking sideways in front of the creature holding his arms and paws in front of his muzzle like a boxer glaring at the bloody creature.

Patience was now his friend as the deep brutal cuts would now do their job. He shuffled his feet carefully to adjust for slippage from the blood covering the floor. Because of his size and low center of gravity, the kit had an advantage in slippery conditions, and he waited just outside the reach of the badger waiting for the move he knew had to come soon. The creature was becoming desperate and knew it had to hope for a lucky strike before it was too late. The problem was the red devil was far too fast and his reflexes were too attuned for a simple attack. Balor decided his best chance was a desperate attempt to pin the far smaller kit against the wall pinning his paws so he could not strike. The badger crouched as low as it could and rushed the kit throwing him against the wall. This would have been an effective strategy, but Reynard had anticipated the move rolling forward spinning to the left jamming both blades across the back of both the creature's exposed legs slicing both tendons causing the badger to bounce off the wall as it could not stop its forward momentum, and then fell backwards as its legs completely gave out.

Reynard did not hesitate even a fraction of second as he stabbed one paw under the chin of the now supine badger providing the offering his mistress had been pleading for spouting blood in the air covering his grim form. He then flipped onto the chest of the badger and drove both paws into each side of creatures neck and then ripping them wide apart shredded the entire neck of the shaking bloody mass. He extended his razor paws forward palm up looking into the air and presented his goddess Azrael his offering of gore as the thick liquid and bits of flesh dripped down from his upturned paws upon her altar for her approval. She caressing his reverent visage kissing him gently thanking him for his offering and promising him further rewards for his devotion.

The room stood in stunned silence as all gathered to witness the execution looked at the same red form covered in blood with fear and awe. All gathered, including Xander himself, stood frozen as the small kit rose and calmly walked out of the room heading for the showers trailing paw-prints and droplets of blood in his wake.

A clearly shaken Coal looked at Xander speaking in a hushed tone asked, "What is he?"

Xander continued staring at the retreating form of the bloody kit responding in stunned amazement, "He truly is her acolyte."

A stunned Coal asked, "Whose?"

Xander shook his head simply responding, "Nevermind… just be glad he is ours."

"No one believed me three years ago. No one believed me after the caracal yesterday. I hope I am finally proven truthful." Coal commented.

Xander explained, "I always believed you. I think it was more they chose not to believe than anything. I think that has changed today."


	5. Aza

**(42 Years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

Over the next five years, Reynard continued to master skills in all areas working extra hard to perfect any he felt were deficient. He was driven to be the very best in every category, and had numerous followers in the organization dangerously more loyal to himself than to their boss Xander. But the now mature kit had grown in size and strength as well as wisdom, and was fiercely loyal to his boss, and became very angered if anyone suggested anything remotely disloyal.

Reynard now lived in quarters near the headquarters, but still stayed at Mrs. Barb's from time to time. Marion was now serving as Mrs. Barbs handmaiden assisting her in all her activities. The twelve year old girl had grown into an attractive young woman which no one would be crazy enough to even speak to and certainly no one to flirt with. Being the sister of Red and his reputation for uncompromising retribution, and the personal handmaiden to the boss' wife, made her the most off-limit female in two districts. This was probably for the best at the moment as Marion still had terror episodes, and flinched and become very anxious around unfamiliar males. Reynard always enjoyed his time visiting his sister because she was the only light and goodness in his life. He enjoyed spending time with his kids, but each of them had been tainted to varying degrees from their lives on the street. He looked at his little sister with reverence and unconditional love. He would patiently listen to all her problems, fears and concerns, and hold her tight to his now lean muscular form now a good bit over a meter high. He enjoyed staring into the beautiful green eyes of the young girl, holding her face in his paws, kissing her forehead and holding her close. Her presence made all the filth and grime he collected everyday doing the necessary things to keep his boss' organization running, become loose and fall from him leaving him feeling fresh and clean for a brief time.

Marion had become reasonably well educated and capable under Mrs. Barb's tutelage. Mrs. Barb had kept her promises and bargain helping his sister to grow into a bright and energetic young vixen, and her brother spared no expense providing her anything she desired. Marion remained quite modest in her requests, so Reynard mainly sought books of adventure and romance that she devoured regularly.

Reynard had since acquired a warehouse in the docks as gift from a corrupt politician who had been caught in a compromising position with some underage females in the district. In order to keep the information quiet, he offered the property to Reynard free and clear with no taxes for 'development' purposes with a twenty year lease. Reynard accepted his gift as proper reparation for his actions, and was given assurances that no such action would ever be repeated in his or the Rainfall District. The young fox then invested his funds into turning the warehouse into a school and housing for his ever growing group of young charges. After renovations and the hiring of several additional personnel, he would now have over a sixty young souls in his active protected circle with plans for many more in the near future.

To pay for the additional costs, Reynard obtained permission to lease his services out to Sweet Lou's top operatives bringing several of his own people and executing highly profitable large scale operations on select high value targets in the region. Xander's operation would receive shares in the profits, but Reynard's would be far greater as he was not only the chief locksmith, but the chief of operations for most of these missions earning multiple sizable shares of the extremely lucrative endeavors.

At this age Reynard could not help but turn an eye to some of the lovely young ladies he encountered, but he knew that young ladies could be very distracting, and only kept encounters with young vixens and a couple females of other species intentionally brief and casual only experimenting and playful, nothing serious. He had been quite careful to gently turn down numerous offers by various girls of all species that were part of his kids. He felt disgusted by the notion as he thought of them as his own children and would never think to use their gratitude or his position for such a base purpose. He would rather forever remain an inexperienced virgin than take advantage of their feelings of indebtedness no matter how much they protested it was from desire instead.

This was his one seeming flaw, and the members of his gang and even some brave denizens of the street had an enjoyable time teasing and tormenting him over it. This was the single area where he was not a master, but a simple novice, and they made sure he knew it with their endless comments. They couldn't understand his search for the one, the right one. But he didn't give a fuck what they thought as he felt that calling every day. Even Coal was bewildered by the young fox's reticence when he could have virtually any female in several districts as his to do with whatever he wished, whenever he wished. He would just state that his mistress would leave him satisfied until he met the earthly body that would fulfill that role. Coal would shake his head and throw his paws in air, and finally admit he would never understand this young fox. Only Xander was amused by his young protige's endless search for that certain one, and would only say it was not a required skill in his dominion of the underworld, and was up to the young fox to approach however he wished.

However this fox's world changed the day he received word of a rumor of a group operating an underground sex ring at an abandoned warehouse near the shipping yard. His agents confirmed this when they 'convinced' one of the fine patrons of the establishment to provide every scrap of information they desired. Reynard then got special permission from Xander to execute anyone he found at this site as his operatives now had the facility on watch to intercept anyone attempting to leave. Xander agreed to the executions because any of those in the facility were not members of his community, and were trespassing on his territory committing capital district offenses. The boss issued a blanket death order, the first ever issued in anyones memory.

He had not had to kill anyone since we was eleven, but he knew that would change today, and his mistress was screaming in triumph for she had been neglected for far too long. She could feel such fury in her servant that she knew that her temple would soon see offerings like never before. He went in with Coal and two other enforcers while he kept men outside to prevent any vermin from escaping. All those entering knew that the gloves were off, and any adults not identified as victims or non-combatants were forfeit with extreme prejudice. For he was no longer the small red demon of five years ago, but something far more dangerous. He now had the strength, experience and skills to truly become pure death. Coal and the others knew to stay far clear of Red Death as they called him when he had the look in his eye they now saw. That look would make the hardest mammal wet themselves, and they were afraid to even stand in his line of sight. Even Coal was very timid and nervous gently talking to his friend trying to calm him the best he could. Whether this was having any effect was doubtful as Reynard easily disabled the external cameras and unlocked the pathetic four locks on the door in a mere couple minutes.

His mistress now filled him completely, and he had now become the embodiment of earthly death and retribution. His black stare barely registered the wolf as a knife left his paw before anyone else even knew anything was even there. He coldly passed the furry form soundlessly clutching his throat falling muzzle first into a widened pool of blood. Red Death soundlessly entered the facility immediately lining up three targets sending two knives soundlessly flying as he pulled his newly designed large dual diamond blades placing them in his paws and cartwheeling forward and then leaping into the air stepping onto the hunched back of the monster pushing himself higher into the air and driving both claws of death into the neck of the massive grizzly bear in front of him. As gravity pulled him back down from his heavenly flight, he then instantly jumped off and rolled free. His periphery barely registered the forms of a ram clutching his throat falling over a screaming adolescent female skunk. The rabbit who had been so intently humping a small female bunny had sprouted a large dagger clean through his entire skull. These things may represent joy and elation to his mistress, but they meant nothing to him as he much work to do. The bear who now had fountains of spurting blood pouring from his neck then turned with a roar exposing a small male brown bear he had violently been sodomizing.

Reynard saw only the huge dark brown form in front of him as he dove under it driving his new large diamond blades deep into the belly of the monster and ripping upward as he kicked off the massive form executing a backflip landing on his feet and spinning to the right of the bear and leaping into the air grabbing onto the raised arm of the beast and throwing himself swinging upwards and driving one paw down directly down into the side of the angry beast's neck embedding the ten cm blades fully into his target aiming for its jugular vein. He then pushed off on that embedded paw releasing the blades and swung his form forward right into the enraged maw of the beast grabbing onto the head with his left paw to hold him in place while driving the blades of his right paw under its chin ignoring the gnashing maw in front of him shoving the blades lightning fast into the left, right and finally center of the exposed neck of the bellowing beast driving the blades in even beyond their full length and violently twisting his paw in circle ripping its throat completely out, and then kicking himself backward off the top of its chest landing and rolling standing waiting for the reaction of the massive grizzly. His mistress was screaming praises and adulation, but he barely heard her as he waited for a response from the bear who now had a very confused look on his face and was standing frozen upright. Then all of sudden the monster fell forward into a lifeless lump as Reynard rolled backward and did not even bother to acknowledge his handiwork as he headed down a hallway and opened the door to find his worst nightmare.

A middle aged red fox was holding a red form under water while awkwardly attempting to mount her from behind. He saw the red bushy tail of the victim and he felt anger unlike any he imagined in his life as he saw his sister again at paws of her violator. But instead that violator was one of her own kind ,and the anger drove him to jam his bladed paw completely through the back of the fox's neck ripping it completely through its throat and coldly watched as the form collapsed to the left, its head barely still connected to its body.

He dropped the blades mindlessly from his paws and pulled the limp red form from the water cradling it on his lap as he knelt on the floor. He didn't even hear the screams of his mistress crying in elation in the back of his head as he only had eyes for the red form in front him. He turned her facing the floor and held her as she coughed up water gently pounding her back. Once he was sure her lungs were clear, he turned her to face him expecting to see his sister. The face he saw was soaked and near death, but it was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He thought his mother was the most beautiful vixen in the world, but he now knew that thought was the false memory of a child. The vision he saw before him changed his whole world in an instant. After a few minutes she opened her eyes, and he saw beautiful azure pools staring at him with confusion and then a look of terror.

Reynard was confused by that look and was afraid another threat had entered the room he had not heard, smelled or sensed. How could this be as nothing was able to sneak up on him now? It took several seconds for him to realize the fear in her beautiful blue eyes was for him. He could feel tension in her and felt her straining to fight him with all her remaining strength.

But Aza realized she was far too weak now after the constant beatings and drownings, and she began to weep as she realized she would be unable to fight off this new defiler's violations as he was far too strong and powerful, and she was far too weakened now to stop him. She collapsed and gave into him praying he would get it over quickly, but strangely he pulled her to him embracing her. It was then Aza saw the gruesome sight on the floor as the lifeless glassy eyes of her tormentor of the past week stared up into nothingness. She then heard the sound of something outside the door approach and wait. She then felt the powerful young fox holding her answer the silent waiting footsteps.

The frightening young fox coldly spoke simply saying, "Report."

The deep voice on the other side of the door responded sounding cautious, "We found two more down the hall and dispatched them. That is six total counting the wolf, ram, rabbit and grizzly you somehow took down."

The fearsome fox responded angrily, "One more."

The deep voice sounded hesitant, "Oh… um what…"

The scary fox answered sadly, "Fox."

The deep gravely voice sounded compassionate responding, "I understand. Orders?"

The fox confidently issued orders, "Get all the victims out and to the warehouse immediately. Carry any unable to walk. We should have sufficient medical staff standing by. Make sure they are cared for immediately. I will be with you shortly."

The deep voice sounded cautious and uncertain, "Umm sir… Red… are you sure you are okay?"

"I am fine Coal. I have something I need to take care of **personally**." The young fierce fox informed him.

The one named Coal apparently simply responded, "Yes sir."

She heard the soft sound of the figure walk away. Aza was very confused. Who the hell was this young fox?

She then found the fox looking at her with concerned mournful eyes asking her, "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

She responded cautiously, "Umm I think so."

He then asked seeming to have difficulty remaining calm, "He hurt you?"

She saw him look down to the dismembered bloody form below and understood his meaning.

"I don't think so. I mean I would know if he did. No... I am definitely fine in that way." Aza answered trying to assure him she had been spared at least that.

The cold young fox seemed to realize she was completely naked at this point and looked away as if embarrassed.

Aza held his face with both her paws and she turned his head back to look at her informing him, "It is fine. I have been here this way for what seems like forever. I have no idea how long. Who are you?"

The fox figure seemed amused by her question answering, "I am known by many names. I am Red… Red Death… The Angel of Death… Death Incarnate... Little Red Shit… Red Cunt… and by birth Reynard. But to you I believe I will be known as Renny."

"Renny?" Aza responded surprised.

"Only my little sister and my dead Mom ever called me that." Renny responded as if speaking of a far off memory.

Aza looked confused and then realized the potent significance of those words and **that** name.

A slightly shaken Aza responded, "Oh... okay… Renny. Well technically I am Hermeline Azadel but my friends call me Aza. It is very nice to meet you."

She smiled then and he kissed her on her forehead and hugged her to his chest.

Renny spoke very solemnly and vehemently pronouncing, "You are safe now. I promise you no one will ever harm you again if I can help it."

Aza then broke down weeping in his arms.

He sat with her, holding her until she had calmed down, and then pulled off his bloody shirt and dressed it around her to cover her fully. When he stood, she witnessed the imposing lean bare chested muscular fox in front of her covered with scars of various sizes and the numerous small and large knives attached to his sides, legs, and straps around his chest. She also saw a leather brace across his front with slots missing for several large throwing knives. Renny apparently noticed her questioning eyes.

"Sort of used those." He admitted looking slightly guilty.

Aza asked with disbelief, "Umm did that person say you… dispatched four plus the fox?"

Renny spoke gently only responding, "Aza, you shouldn't worry about that."

A frightened Aza asked with part dread and part incredulousness, "You killed the grizzly… **by yourself**?"

"Please don't concern yourself with that." Renny again spoke gently ignoring her questions.

Aza then remembered something else which seemed preposterous, "He said you were his boss? You are barely older than me."

"Just worry about yourself." Is all the young fox would say.

Aza felt a cold chill throughout her body as she asked with great trepidation, "Who… **what** are you?"

This Renny gently smiled at that question answering, "Ah… well that is the question is it not. I am not really sure. I am many things to many people. But to you I hope to be something quite different altogether… something special."

Azacould only respond in bewilderment _,_ "But… but you don't even know me."

Why would he see her as anything special? It made no sense.

"I know that you survived this hell somehow with your mind intact, and that is amazing in itself. I know you somehow fought off these fuckers for who knows how long. I know you are someone with incredible strength of will and bravery." Renny spoke as if looking into her soul.

Aza was incredulous, "Why would you want someone like that? I am worthless. I doubt anyone even missed me when I was taken."

Renny smiled at her,"Get to know me and you will know the answer to that."

Aza smiled cautiously giving him the benefit of the doubt, "Okay… Renny… I am certainly curious."

"Can you move?" Renny asked.

Aza tried to stand but realized the punishment had taken its toll and she could not. She was far too weak. She shook her head.

"Could you tell me what happened to you?" The young fox asked.

Aza wondered whether to trust this strange fox, but every sense she gathered from him was that he was completely sincere. She briefly told him she had been in foster care because her parents had abandoned her as she suffered from behavioral disorders, but that she had been passed through several foster homes as they could not deal with her outbursts, until one family dealt with her by instead selling her to this sex slave ring. She was gagged and had a black bag put over her head suddenly finding herself in this nightmare. They informed her she had been purchased and was now their property to do with as they pleased. Apparently they wanted to sell her virginity to one of the several high rollers that were bidding on her. However she refused to participate in entertaining their clients in any way, and would viciously attack and attempt to bite off anything that came near her. They decided to wear her down instead using her as sexual amusement to be gawked at by patrons of the club while regularly being beaten with bags of coins that would not leave a mark on her, but would instead make every inch of her body sore and painful. She still refused to cooperate with their games, and they had recently started drowning her in the fishtank in this room holding her under water until her lungs filled with fluid and then releasing her. The shock of nearly drowning would weaken her each time and she was gradually losing all her strength. She said her will had finally been broken after what she guessed was a week of this constant abuse. She wept uncontrollably as she told him the fox had told her they had run out of patience with her and he was going to fuck her dead wet corpse and be done with it.

Reynard then insisted on very gently picking Aza up and carrying her out in his arms. She was quite concerned with the carnage that was left all over. Bodies littered the floor. There was blood on everything and seeing the giant bear lying face down in a giant pool of blood and gore was extremely disturbing considering the one who did that by himself was now holding her in his arms. He gently put her down in a chair and apologized informing her that he needed to retrieve a few things. He asked her to please look away. Aza's curiosity got the better of her as she watched the young fox pull large daggers from the throat of the wolf at the front, the ram on the side and from the head of a rabbit. She then saw him pick up some special pairs of diamond shaped knives from the floor in the drowning room as she called it, and heard him dunk them all in the same water she had sucked into her lungs so many times. He casually walked out wiping the blades off on the parts of the victims that were not covered in blood and then re-sheathed them. She now had no idea what the hell had saved her and whether he was monster or an angel, but he was certainly no ordinary fox that was for sure. He was scary yet fascinating at the same time especially with how nonchalant he was with the death and gore that surrounded him. It was all she could do to keep from retching, but she figured that would not help improve her first impression to this mysterious fox. She had no idea what he saw in her, but she wanted to make sure whatever she was doing right she continued to do.

This Renny then walked into the room and down the hall inspecting the apparent carnage in the other room. He came out nodding his head as if satisfied with the job others had done. From her count, her savior had taken out all but two of the rapists and fucks who were currently using the facility. She knew the bear was the boss and he was he scariest thing she had ever seen in her life. For a young fox to single-handedly rip him to pieces was incomprehensible.

He then returned his attention to her, and she pretended she was not watching him. She looked up and met his eyes and realized there was such concern and compassion in them as she stared back stunned and open mouthed. How could this angel of death by his own admission have such eyes? He was a complete contradiction. He was a boss yet he was a still a boy. He was an instrument of ultimate death yet he had such emotion and tenderness. He effortlessly picked her up again and carried her out the front. She then saw lines of very dangerous grizzled ruffians, brigands and gangsters standing outside reverently waiting for him to emerge. Once he left the walkway, she saw him nod to the group of men who then moved inside for apparent cleanup. The fox then stopped one of the men and told him to gather every scrap of evidence. He said he wanted every name involved and wanted to find any others held by these… she saw him change the word for her benefit for some reason… bastards.

He personally walked her in his arms for several kilometers seemingly barely needing to breathe until they arrived at a warehouse. As they entered she saw they had walked into a madhouse. She recognized many of the other victims from the club. A couple like herself were being held to have their virginity sold to high rollers. Other girls and even several boys were used as toys for the amusement of the staff and regular patrons. She had known that if she had given into the rape, she would have then become a worthless fuck toy for them, and decided to choose death rather than let them touch her. She thought that death had finally come. It had indeed come, but not for her apparently.

This Renny demanded she be checked over by the female medical staff, and he put her on a bed and a white curtain was placed around the bed. He left her assuring her he would be just outside. She noticed the staff all acted extremely deferential to this Renny instantly following his orders, and they were all looking at her quite strangely, and were being especially attentive to her needs for some reason. She still didn't understand why, but the doctors and nurses carefully removed Renny's bloody shirt and kept asking her if she was comfortable with letting them examine her. They even seemed quite scared of upsetting her for some reason. After being naked and gawked at for who knows how long by the many patrons of the place, she had become quite immune to any uncomfortableness about being naked, poked and prodded, and assured the doctors she had no problem with their full examination. They seemed very happy with their findings and gave her a brand new set of clean underwear and clothes to change into. She could hear the voice of Renny issuing orders. He sounded quite clear with what he wanted, and it seemed everyone was overly eager to please him. Apparently the staff let him know she checked out perfectly, she just had a great deal of bruising all over that would be slow to heal, but no major injuries. From what she could hear, he seemed exceptionally pleased for some reason. He had come walking over to her with a big smile on his face.

Renny grinned inspecting her, "Aza, you look much better now."

Aza handed him his blood soaked shirt responded with some bitterness, "Umm... here is your shirt back. Aren't you supposed to say something sardonic like you prefer me the way you found me or something... naked and panting."

She saw him get a strange look on his face. He then moved in front of her and held her face in his paws looking deep into her eyes. He looked like he was trying to swallow her with his gaze and she felt a bit scared until he realized he was making her uncomfortable and broke the eye contact.

Renny spoke gently, "Aza my dear, I want you back with some normality as soon as possible is all. I know far too well the kind of trauma you suffered, and the sooner we get you back to something approaching normal the better. I am making sure you and all the others are getting a good hot meal and then some warm showers and baths as soon as possible once each are cleared medically."

"Where are we?" Aza wondered.

Renny explained, "You are at my home. Well… one of them."

"This is your home?" Aza responded in disbelief.

Renny then attempted to explain, "Of a sort… you are welcome to stay as part of my family if you wish. If you want to be returned to where you came from, I can make that happen as well, but I do hope you can stay long enough to get to know me first."

An older female red wolf then came over to him.

Renny gave her a gentle smile asking, "Hi Silvia… how many did we get total?"

Silvia replied, "Six girls and two boys counting your… um… vixen here."

"How are they all doing?" Renny wished to know.

The red wolf responded, "Some are in a really bad way. Others like your... um... vixen here… seemed to have been untouched for some reason."

Aza looked to her and explained, "We were to be sold. Well I mean our virginity."

Silvia's faced dropped and she gasped in horror, "Oh dear! How can such evil exist in this world?"

Renny smiled at her, "I have been trying to get rid of it every chance I get."

Silvia seemed to brighten a bit, "Ah… yes I have heard you have. The bunny is in a bad way though. She is frightened out of her mind. I don't think she has ever seen so many predators."

Hearing this news Aza immediately asked, "I know her. Her name is Rachel. Could you take me to her?"

Silvia looked at her in a patronizing manner, "Dear, I know you mean well, but you are a fox."

Aza became annoyed and perturbing clarifying, "I said she **knows** me. She trusts me. We were locked together the whole time."

Reynard picked Aza up and carried her over to the bunny who had the blood cleaned from her and checked out medically. She had been separated and had a curtain placed around her to try and keep her calm.

Aza poked her head into the curtain seeing her friend asking, "Rachel?"

Rachel looked incredibly relieved to see her, "Aza is that you? Are you okay?"

Aza smiled at the bunny, "Yes sweetheart. Is it okay if I bring a friend in to see you? He personally saved you."

At the mention of a someone else, Rachel appeared hesitant, "Umm okay. If you say he is okay."

Aza tried to assure her, "I am quite certain he means you no harm."

Renny then stepped into room still carrying Aza and looked over the bed at Rachel. The little bunny took one look at the young fox and got a horrified look on her face gasping in panic, "He… that… dead… all dead… blood everywhere."

Renny turned to Aza asking, "Should I step outside?"

Aza attempted to calm the situation, "No... no… Rachel dear, I know what he did. But he saved my life as well."

It took several minutes to calm the bunny down. She was a young rabbit of about twelve with soft fluffy light brown fur, light green eyes and medium length ears. She had white fur on her chest and tail.

Aza tried to quell her friend's fears, "Rachel, they tell me you are very scared of all the predators here, but I assure you they are taking extra good care of everyone from The Dungeon."

The young fox looked in puzzlement at Aza, "The Dungeon?"

"That is what they called it." She informed him.

Renny then gently spoke to the bunny, "You are safe here Rachel. No one would dare harm a hare on your head once you are under my protection." He then chuckled, but the two girls didn't get the joke.

The bunny stared at him with frightened eyes, her little pink nose quivering. Aza then climbed out of Renny's arms and crawled into the bed with the bunny holding her close until she had calmed down.

Aza turned to Renny and explained, "We used to do this every night so that we could sleep."

"It feels so good having you next to me Az." Rachel said seeming content.

Renny then asked, "Rachel… could you tell me your name and where you are from so we can look into getting you home to your family?"

The bunny looked very hesitant.

Aza encouraged her, "Go on Rach… he is the boss. He will get you home."

"The boss… how can he be..." The bunny responded in disbelief.

Aza rubbed her paw on her friend's arm soothingly imploring her, "Please, just tell him."

The bunny looked at Renny answering his request, "Rachel Cotton… I am from Bunnyburrow. I was visiting the city with my family and was grabbed when we took a wrong turn. I don't even know if my parents are still alive."

She began weeping thinking of her parents' unknown fate and Aza hugged her.

Renny gently asked, "What are their names and how many days ago?"

Aza tried to answer for the despondent bunny, "She arrived a few days after me, so I guessing four days. They took her virginity a day after she arrived. Oh my dear lord… she may be pregnant with as many male rabbits humped her. Oh my poor little Rach."

Renny responded somberly, "I hope she was too young. I can have it taken care of if she wasn't."

Rachel gained some composure answering, "My parents are Phillip and Mona. I… I am so sorry Aza. I couldn't stop them like you." She then began sobbing uncontrollably.

Renny excused himself and said he would make phone calls to find out about her parents immediately. Aza cried with her bunny friend and assured her she did nothing wrong. She was only a small bunny, and there is **nothing** she could have done.

Renny returned a few minutes later with a big smile on his face. Both girls stared at him expectantly.

Renny them informed them quite pleased, "Rach, we found your parents and I just got off the phone with them. They are coming here right now and I will have an escort for them as soon as they arrive in the district to make sure they are untouched. I know this area is a place no normal bunny would ever come, but they didn't care, and wanted to see you immediately even though I told them I could take you to them. They have been worried sick about you. They should be here within an hour. Would you like to get some food first? I am sure they didn't have much to feed you there that fit your diet."

Aza and Reynard convinced the little bunny to go with them to eat and the trio joined all the other rescues.

Aza was quite confused, but very impressed by this young fox Renny. He even had a soft spot for bunnies. She never expected such a brutal killer and gang leader to have such a soft heart for apparently every child of every species, even ones who would look at him with disgust and contempt in another situation. Aza asked for some paper and got Rachel's phone number and home address as she imagined once her parents arrived that chance would never come again. They all had a good meal and even met many of Renny's other kids or Red's kids as they called themselves, who served the food and were paying very special attention to all the newly rescued arrivals making sure they felt welcome and comfortable. It was quite a bizarre scene until someone whispered in Renny's ear that the bunnies parents had arrived, and he excused himself to talk to them first before they could see their daughter. Aza asked if she could go with him, but he insisted she stay with Rachel so she was comfortable.

Renny explained, "They need to know what happened to their daughter and understand what will be needed to take care of her going forward. They also need to be aware of the possibility of a pregnancy and what should be done. I have a lot of experience dealing with these conversations. Please keep her busy until they are ready. Okay Aza?"

Aza assured him she would and this strange fox left to break the hearts of those parents, but hopefully help the little bunny cope in the long run. A bit later Aza saw the two adult rabbits slowly enter the room. Their entire demeanor appeared crestfallen. They looked like they had been crying, their faces were ashen, but those same faces lit up with joy upon seeing Rachel who jumped up and hopped into their arms immediately. She envied the bunny having parents who actually loved her. After she said farewell to her friend, she began to feel all alone even though she was surrounded on all sides by dozens of other mammals. All of them were looking at her strangely and it was unnerving her.

After she had gotten cleaned up for the first time in… well it had been quite awhile, and a day had passed, she finally got the little skunk Amelie, that she had known briefly from The Dungeon, alone and asked her why everyone was acting so weird around her.

Amelie could only respond, "They said you were the one."

"The one what?" Aza replied in confusion.

"The one the boss… the fox had been searching for." Amelie replied.

"Renny?" Aza wondered.

"I don't know that name… they call him Red." Amelie told her.

"What do they mean searching?" Aza asked puzzled.

Amelie tried to explain, "Apparently he had been waiting for you apparently. I don't know. It is confusing. They just said you were special is all and to treat you like… like you were a princess."

Aza was now thoroughly confused. She needed to get some answers and fast as this was getting out of hand. She found the red wolf that seemed to be in charge and decided to interrogate her. The red wolf also seemed to treat her weird.

Silvia responded gently, "Yes dear… how may I help you?"

Aza was becoming frustrated, "No one will tell me what is going on. They keep saying I am the one and something Renny was searching for, but I have no idea what that means."

"You are the **one** he had been trying to find for quite awhile now." Silvia explained.

"What does that **mean**?" Aza replied angrily.

"Dear he ignored all others waiting for you." The wolf calmly answered.

"Waiting for me to do what?" An angry and confused Aza wondered.

"Sweetheart he **loves** you." Silvia told her.

Aza responded in surprise and disbelief, "What? I just met him."

"I don't know dear. I can't understand his mind most times, but I just know he is the kindest and most loving mammal I have known. I know that doesn't make sense, but to these kids he is their savior and their whole world. I have just learned to ignore anything bad I hear and only judge him on how he has treated me, my sister and these kids." Silvia tried to explain.

"How can he know I am this one?" Aza wondered.

Silvia didn't have a certain answer for that, "I don't know. I think it is a fox thing. But he also seems to have some special abilities no one else has so who knows. You really need to speak to him."

Aza didn't have to go searching for the fox as he made it a point to see her as his first priority whenever he came by the warehouse, and so when she had him alone she finally decided enough was enough.

Renny seemed to realize Aza was displeased, "I can tell something is wrong. Silvia told me you needed some answers."

Aza asked him directly, "Renny, everyone says I am the one and that I am a princess. What is this nonsense?"

Renny laughed at that, "They are just getting carried away. They tend to do that around here. Everyone seems to want to be involved in my love life."

Aza looked down bashfully, "Silvia said you loved me. Is that right?"

"Silvia and everyone should have kept their mouths shut. But yes. I do love you. I loved you movement I saw your wet face." Renny responded with a gentle smile.

Aza was confused, "That makes no sense."

"Most of my life has made no sense." Was Renny's explanation.

Aza was a bit snarky, "Are there no foxes around here? You go crazy the first time you see a bushy red tail?"

Renny laughed at that, "Quite the contrary my dear. I have had a regular parade of vixens from the surrounding districts come by."

"What does that mean? You were auditioning them all… they all wear you out or something?" Aza wondered.

Renny grinned in response, "No… nothing like that. I mean I did date a few and fooled around a bit, but nothing serious. I just knew I would know the one somehow."

"Someone said it is a fox thing?" Aza asked attempting to understand.

Renny replied, "Not exactly. Foxes do tend to mate for life once they find the one though. Some other species do that as well."

"But… I am just a kid. So are you." Aza responded still bewildered.

Renny explained, "My dear Aza, we both had to grow up fast and are now more mature or more adult than most grown mammals I have known."

Aza expressed her honest opinion, "I still don't know how I feel about you. I mean I felt something when I first met you, but was not sure if it was love or fear."

Renny laughed in amusement, "Finally an honest and open female. I knew I picked right. You can always feel free to be completely open with me, and I am happy to answer any question you may have. You have seen me at my worst. It is a side I would have wished to hide from you until you knew me better, but it can't be helped."

Azasmiled in appreciation of the offer, "Okay I am taking you up on that right now. So what? Am I supposed to now swoon at the sight of you and beg you to take me right here and make lots of kits with you?"

Renny laughed in response, "You are not a shy one, that is for certain. No Aza, I don't expect any of that. I don't even expect you to love me right now. I just wish to court you."

"What is that?" A confused Aza asked.

Renny attempted to explain, "Hmmm you know. Well I don't know… write you songs and poems… sing to you… take you out on dates… that kind of stuff."

"Hmmm the throwing me down on the table and ravishing me is sounding better than all that nonsense." Aza responded.

The young fox grinned, "Well that is what the books say you want. I guess it is probably better to ask you what you wish rather than consult books of romance."

Aza informed him of her preference, "How about you show me around and tell me about yourself instead. I would rather get to know the real you than any of that other crap."

Renny bowed before her with a huge grin, "Your wish is my command, my princess."

An exasperated Aza responded _,_ "You do know how to annoy me, that is for sure."

And that is how Reynard met his one true love, one Hermeline Azadel. He was true to his word and told her of his entire life and even his worship of his mistress. She was quite disturbed, yet fascinated by this incredibly complex young fox who was every extreme wrapped into quite a handsome package. Dangerous and deadly, loving and gentle, young and reckless, wise and brilliant, he was all of those at once. He was otherworldly and yet very down to earth. He was also incredibly patient and took their relationship quite slow seeing her daily. He said it was a good excuse to visit his kids, and he kept adding more and more. Since they all treated her as a princess anyway and there was no changing that no matter how much she begged, she decided to become an assistant foster mother to the kids.

On her sixteenth birthday, she was now sure her Renny was definitely the one, and insisted he finally make her one with him if he got her drift. She had never seen him so shy and uncertain, but after she jumped him he soon changed his tune. At eighteen she became pregnant with twins and he decided to make an honest vixen of her begging her to marry him. He said he would have done it four years earlier if he had thought she would have said yes. She did say yes this time. As soon as he found out she was pregnant, he insisted she live with Mrs. Barb and his sister Marion until he arranged proper housing for the both of them and the kits. Aza loved both Fran and Marion dearly, so this did not take much in the way of convincing. Marion was so excited she would be an aunt. The sixteen year old Marion looked up to Aza as a bit of a role model, and the two became quite close.


	6. A Special Welcome / A Sad Goodbye

**(38 Years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

At twenty years of age Reynard was now a power broker in two districts as Xander had transferred more and more of operational duties to his protege and acted primarily as a consultant spending most of his time pursuing his passion for knowledge. Reynard had finally fulfilled his promise of taking over Xander's role after twelve years of brutally hard work. The only downside was Reynard had far less time to spend with his kids, but he had many good people he now trusted taking care of them as many of the grown ones chose to stay and care for the younger members of their family. After purchasing several surrounding facilities at remarkably extra special prices, Red's kids numbered one hundred and twenty-two not counting his wife and the two kits inside her. Many former kids went to work for his organization and some of the more academically talented ones went to work for his new shipping business which was a completely legitimate business. However he was able to get extra special rates and contracts because of who he knew and who he was. He also had a very good understanding with the local criminal organization namely because he ran it. He also now managed theft operations for all of the Docks, the Rainforest and most of Sahara Square District paying a fifteen percent tribute of the net profits to the appropriate bosses.

Reynard bought a well fortified estate overlooking the water near the Rainforest District named Maupertuis. It was designed to survive a massive attack and had the best security known to exist. Several of his former kids ran security there and he ran part of his operations from this facility. He moved Aza and his two beautiful new kits, Titian and Rose into the new home. Mrs. Barb finally convinced Marion to move in with her sister-in-law to help take of her nephew and niece.

Reynard had never been happier having his entire blood family living together, and his extended adopted family close by and all around him. As he sat on his couch holding his lovely sister and gorgeous wife in his arms watching his two kits crawl around play fighting, he thought he was the happiest fox in the whole world. The only entertainment he ever needed was spending his rare spare time with the four special foxes in the room as they meant the entire world to him. He wished his Mom was still with them now, and hoped she could see them and feel happy knowing they had somehow survived.

* * *

**(32 Years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

At twenty-six Reynard was now known as a legitimate business magnate in the wider circles and known by his birth name Reynard to legitimate politicians and residents of Zootopia. He now controlled eighty percent of all shipping in the entire region, and found bringing new products and opening markets from outside was highly profitable. He had developed several capable lieutenants in his multiple business ventures, wider theft ring, and district underworld organization which managed a large portion of each operation, as he was far too busy to micromanage such a growing empire. He spent a great deal of money opening up charities pushing for reformation of the foster care system calling for much greater monitoring and special facilities for caring for and treating children with physical and mental disorders. He was now supporting Red's kids operations in every district managed by his former kids after he attended a special get together of all crime bosses at the request of King Nobel. The meeting was to now be an annual event. He personally spoke to each boss, and got assurances that all would give him full cooperation with running Red's kids operations in each of their districts. At this event Reynard finally had an opportunity to fight for the rights of children in the underworld and stop the practice of defining them as possessions. The proposal seemed to be well received, but changing those laws seemed to be something that may require much more time.

Xander had now fully retired and had moved far outside the city to a quiet estate. Reynard still talked to his former boss several times a week, and Xander and Fran would spend several days visiting them at Maupertuis each month. Reynard would try and schedule his free time to spend as much time as possible with his former boss, but Aza and Marion were always thrilled to entertain them while he was away.

He and Aza had two more kits, a little boy named Brick two years after his first two. Two years after that they had a true little Daddy's girl kit named Scarlet who lit up every time she saw her father and would follow him wherever he went crawling into his lap at every opportunity.

After many years of private treatment and help from Aza and Fran, Marion starting dating, but was very concerned as her brother kept looking into each of her potential suitors finding numerous reasons they were not good enough for his sister. Marion had many arguments with Reynard that he was being far too picky and needed to stay out of her love life. She finally had enough and would not relent until Reynard promised to stay out of her love life completely. Reynard had to hope Aza could keep an eye on his now willful sister. He worried that some unsavory types may use to her to either gain favor with one of his organizations, to look to her for financial reasons or a variety of other nefarious reasons. Aza said she was now seeing a new fox regularly, but wanted to make sure he stayed far away.

He heard from several of his former kids that there was someone he needed to meet at the new Docks foster house. There was a special case. He hadn't had such a request in many years and he went to the operation to meet this special case. When he walked into the private room, he saw something he had never expected to find in one of his foster homes in this rough section of town.

There sitting in front of him was a small light gray bunny. What made the bunny look quite unique was that he had three black stripes around the back of his head symmetrically ending at points on each of his cheeks. The tops of his light gray ears had black fur as well as a symmetrical curved stripe slightly below the black top providing black marks over the pink insides of his ears. He also had white toes on each of his feet. The final unusual feature was piercing light blues eyes that were now staring at him with intense purpose. Looking into those intense eyes, Reynard knew this six year old little bunny was anything but ordinary. He walked over to the bunny and shook his small paw introducing himself simply as Red.

"Ah, and who might you be?" Reynard asked curiously.

"Savage… Jack Savage." The bunny spoke in a serious no-nonsense voice.

Reynard invited this unusual bunny to sit and he sat across from him.

An amused Reynard began his discussion with this special bunny, "Well… Jack… The first thing I have to ask is how the heck a bunny ended up in my foster home. It is extremely rare to see any young bunnies, and we usually return them to their families in a matter of days. Even for bunnies who have lost their parents for some unfortunate reason there always seems to be plenty of families willing to quickly offer to care for them."

The bunny looked at him with those unusual eyes seemingly staring into his soul considering his answer carefully.

Jack asked, "You run this operation?"

"I do Jack." Reynard answered simply.

Jack wondered, "Will you keep anything I divulge in confidence?"

"I can do that Jack, at least until I retire, but that won't be for quite awhile." Reynard answered honestly.

The bunny seemed to think about this awhile finally responding, "That is acceptable."

"I would like to extend that confidence to all our conversations from this point on for both parties." Reynard offered.

"Deal." Jack quickly answered.

Reynard saw the bunny start to spit on his paw and he stopped him explaining, "Jack I am the boss. A bargain with me is a bargain sealed for good."

He shook the small paw of the bunny.

The young bunny paused for a moment and then disclosed, "I am on a secret mission."

Reynard thought to himself, that is something he didn't expect. But then again he didn't expect to find such a young bunny here either.

"You will need to expand on that a bit." Reynard informed his bunny guest.

"Sir, I mean to say I am here to learn the skills necessary to survive in any kinds of conditions. I am here on a mission to learn to overcome any dangers and obstacles thrown in my path." Jack explained.

Reynard wondered, "Is any part of your secret mission designed to undermine any of my operations in any way?"

"Of course not sir. I am not spying on you or any of your organizations." Jack assured him.

"That is good to hear. But Jack you realize we have very strict rules in who we accept as part of Red's kids." Reynard explained cautiously.

"I quite qualify sir." Jack responded confidently.

"Please tell me how." A curious Reynard wished to know.

"My mother died in childbirth. My mother was pregnant with several babies, but I was the only one to survive. She was walking across a bridge when she began to give birth prematurely and died on her way to the hospital. They injected her with several drugs to try and keep her alive. By the time they got her to the hospital and attempted to save my siblings, they were all dead. It wasn't until I crawled out over them and out of her that they realized one had survived. Apparently the drugs they used caused these marks you see. Apparently it altered the pigment. I have the hospital report with me so you can confirm everything I have stated." Jack explaind.

The bunny handed Reynard the report and everything confirmed his account of the incident.

Reynard wondered, "What about your father?"

"Once I was released from the hospital, he did try to raise me, but he was one shit bastard." Jack answered bitterly.

Reynard commiserated, "Ah, you and I share that in common. But at least your knew your father."

"I would prefer to have never known him. I believe he only raised me to torment me. Apparently every time he looked at me, he would blame me for her death. He said my movement inside caused her to die. He later said my Mom had an affair, and that is why I had stripes like a tiger. In his delusions he even said I was a tiger bastard and not his son. He would chase me and beat me when he could catch me. I learned to be fast." Jack explained further.

Reynard nodded, "A very sad tale. I wish it was unique, but it is quite common among kids who find themselves here. How did you end up here?"

"My father went to the point where my mother went into labor and said he was joining my Mother and jumped off the bridge with me in his arms. The fall seemed to kill him or knock him unconscious, but I still lived and climbed on him and was able to float for awhile until I was spotted by a small fishing vessel and dropped off at the docks." Jack continued.

"Did they bring you to my group then?" Reynard wondered.

"Unfortunately not. I was told I was a possession and sold as a slave laborer. Apparently small bunny hands are good for threading needles and working on fishing nets." Jack explained.

Reynard nodded sorrowfully, "We try to crack down and stop any such practices in my realm."

"I know that sir. A bobcat who was held with me told me all about you and your group. The guy holding us forgot to lock us up one night and Bilit was able to push me up high enough to a ledge and I was able to leap out a window. I was able to eventually unlock the door and let him out. It was difficult as I couldn't reach it, but found things I could move and build a tower I could climb on." Jack elucidated.

Reynard was impressed, "Ingenuous. It is admirable you went back for your friend especially considering he was a predator."

"He was a slave same as me. I would never leave him sir." Jack explained honestly.

"How did you find us?" Reynard wondered.

"Well apparently the ferret heard me open the door and tried to catch us, but we were able to escape and hide. Bilit recognized the roughest looking black panther I had ever seen covered in scars. He said he could help us. I have to admit I was scared, but I trusted Bilit." Jack answered.

Reynard nodded his face brightening, "Ah, so you met Coal. He can be quite a scary looking character. I assume he brought you here?"

"Yes sir, but he caught the ferret first. He said the ferret would not be enslaving any more kittens or cubs again. He then brought me here." Jack admitted with a hint of satisfaction.

Reynard confirmed, "I take it they had to confirm your story for you to still be here."

Jack replied, "Yes sir. I have no relatives I know of."

"Forgive me, but I am curious. How are able to speak so well for a six year old." Reynard wondered curiously.

Jack shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I am not sure. I just pick up things quite easily. I learn fast."

"Jack I am sure I can find you a nice rabbit family who would be happy to take you in. There are some rabbit couples who can't conceive and they desperately want bunnies like you. They would love you and treat you better than even their own children if they had any as they would treasure you far more because they couldn't. I am able to place bunnies in good homes quite easily." Reynard offered.

The bunny appeared to be uncomfortable with the offer responding, "Well I said I was on a secret mission. I couldn't complete my mission if I left."

"Ah well, this is not exactly a bunny friendly environment." Reynard told him honestly.

"Yes I have been told that. They torment me quite often telling me I should leave." Jack admitted.

"Yet you wish to remain?" Reynard wondered.

Jack responded, "As least they are honest. That is a rare thing."

Reynard asked, "Why do you think they torment you?"

"I am different?" Jack guessed.

Reynard nodded, "Yes. Do you like being different?"

Reynard saw the bunny break his serious look for the first time and he smiled and grinned at the fox, "Quite so."

Reynard smiled at that, "I am glad. Being the same is boring."

"I have heard stories of you. You sound quite different." Jack stated with some admiration.

Reynard responded, "That I am Jack. But I suspect you are as well. We differents need to stick together. What say you to that?"

Jack responded with an unusual accent, "Capital idea! That's brilliant."

"Where is that accent from?" A curious Reynard wondered.

Jack grinned in response, "Not sure, just something that feels right."

"Definitely different." Reynard replied with some admiration.

Jack grinned back at him, "Exactly."

"Jack can you please be honest with me?" Reynard asked with some reservations.

"Of course sir." Jack immediately answered.

Reynard requested, "Please call me Red."

"Of course… Red." Jack replied.

"Why don't you really want to live with your own kind, but rather with a bunch of misfits and rejects?" Reynard wondered with some concern.

"Well I don't really want to see any rabbits again after what happened to me. I feel I am a misfit and definitely a reject." Jack admitted.

Reynard nodded accepting his answer, "I have to admit I see a lot of me in you at your age. Are you sure you don't have a sister?"

"Quite." Jack responded with his crisp accent.

Reynard laughed, "Well Jack, I think you and I will be seeing a great deal more of each other."

"I would like that si… Red." Jack responded enthusiastically.

"Capital idea!" Reynard responded attempting to mimic Jack's accent.

"Maybe accents are not your thing." Jack replied.

Reynard laughed at that.

And that is how Reynard met Jack Savage, a fellow misfit in a shitty world treating another soul like a chew toy. Reynard was just pleased he met someone truly worthy of his attention. He decided to see how serious Jack was about his mission and began pushing him mentally and physically. He was still a bit young to bring him into the underworld as he was quite small being a six year old bunny, but he absorbed the education, skill and physical tests offered at the school for his kids and was indeed advanced far beyond his years. The only thing he failed at were things that required greater size and weight, but he even found ways to get around these impediments many times. Jack may not be his perfect protege as he seemed to have different motivations, but he knew Jack would be a valuable part of his organization in some way, and he would be trained and encouraged as a top priority prospect.

* * *

It was then that something would happen that would break his heart. Aza said he needed to come home immediately, that Marion was packing up and leaving. He rushed home and found a male fox loading her clothes in a car and realized now Marion was quite pregnant.

"Marion… where are you going?" Reynard asked with concern.

Marion explained sternly, "I am going to live with my husband."

"Husband?" Reynard responded shocked.

Marion informed him, "We were married in secret so you wouldn't butt in."

"You are pregnant?" Reynard asked stunned.

Marion answered with some annoyance, "What gave it away? You would have noticed if you had been around more."

Reynard tried to explain, "Marion you know I am busy. I spend every spare moment I can at home. I am sorry I didn't notice. I have been distracted."

Marion sighed, "It is fine. We just need time to ourselves before the baby comes."

"When is it due?" Reynard wondered.

"In a couple months… it is a he." Marion replied.

Reynard pleaded with his sister, "Marion you are welcome to live with us. You husband is welcome here. We have plenty of room and there will be plenty of help for the baby. He would have a wonderful time with his cousins."

Marion replied "Maybe, but I just need to be alone with my new husband and not be underfoot in the house."

Reynard sighed in resignation, "Very well. But know you are welcome anytime. Aza and the kids will miss you terribly."

"And you?" Marion looked at her brother questioningly.

Reynard appeared quite despondent, "I will be devastated. You are my light."

"You have five other lights now." Marion informed him.

Reynard answered in reverence, "You will always be my first and brightest light."

Marion hugged Reynard and then he walked over to meet this fox who was tearing his little sister from his paws.

He stood face to face with a decent enough looking fox who was a bit older than Reynard, but was a bit shabbily dressed. Based on the vehicle and his clothes, he certainly appeared to be challenged monetarily, but Reynard just hoped the fox loved his sister even a tenth as much as he did as he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He had never been away from his little sister since the moment she was born. The fox looked a bit apprehensive meeting him and did not wish to meet Reynard's icy stare directly. There were not many mammals who would when his eyes began to get that dangerous look. Marion gave him an angry stare when she realized he had that glare in his eyes and grabbed Reynard's paw and forced it into her husband's.

Reynard icily shook the fox's paw, "Reynard."

"John. John Wilde." The apprehensive fox answered.

Marion angrily declared, "There. You can at least be civil. I will let you know when little Nicholas is born."


	7. Recruiting Visit

**(32 Years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

Five knives left the paws of the fox in a split second and almost a simultaneous thunk could be heard as all five landed around the target each missing by barely the width of a claw.

" **What!** " The fox savagely spat at the shaking cheetah standing in the back of the room surrounded by knives afraid to move.

The cheetah finally regained his composure and managed to stutter, "Um… Boss… I have those reports you wanted."

The fox charged over to the trembling cheetah and snatched the stack of papers from his paws and quickly began flipping through them. His expression was a mixture of disgust as well as malevolence and thoughtfulness. Certainly a strange mixture of emotions, but this was a fox whose whole entire life had been one big contradiction. For this was Red as he was known to his kids those he took from the streets with nowhere to go and gave a family and future, or Reynard to those who did business with him, or Red Death to those who crossed him, or Boss to those who worked for him, or Renny to those who he called the loves of his life, his wife Hermeline Azadel or Aza as she was known, his four kits and his sister Marion.

It was that last one, his sister Marion, who had put him in this foul mood these past few weeks, as she had left her secure home at the fortified estate Maupertuis where she had happily lived with her brother Reynard, Aza and her two nieces and two nephews for many years. But Marion had decided to strike out on her own marrying a fox named John Wilde and becoming pregnant with his child. She wished to be away from her brother and his family to spend time with her husband, just the two of them, before they had their kit. Reynard of course had her followed and found out quickly exactly where she was living and had eyes on her making sure she was doing fine. She and John Wilde had found a place to live in a poor rundown section of town called Happytown which was a predator only development. It was southeast of the Docks District in the Rainforest District. Reynard got special permission from Sweet Lou, the boss of the Rainforest District, to allow a few of his men to watch her from time to time, but do nothing else.

His men knew to tiptoe around the angry frustrated fox while he dealt with whatever demons were inside of him caused by the loss of his baby sister from his side for the first time in his life. For she was his first and brightest light, and it tore him up to have her outside of his control where he could protect her and provide her everything she could possibly need. Everything except privacy apparently, as Marion wished to be away from her nosy brother who had injected himself into her personal life far too much for her tastes. But she didn't understand that her brother knew she was fragile after the incredible traumas she suffered as a young child, and he only wanted to be sure she was safe and well taken care of. He begged her to stay with him and his family, but she was stubborn, and when she set her mind to something, it was nearly impossible to change it.

So to take his mind off this loss, Reynard had focused his intentions on a project he had been planning for awhile concerning activities that were occurring in other districts. These were practices that he despised and had eliminated from The Docks District as soon as he had become boss. But other districts had child slavery, sex slaves, many of them children, as well as prostitution, many of whom were minors. Reynard could not abide by children being so victimized especially in districts where he now had homes for his kids, Red's kids. He had now opened up large homes or warehouses in every district staffed by his former kids now grown, to help those kids on the streets with no place to go. The worst of the worst is what he wanted, and he provided them homes, a family, safety and food. His kids all learned skills which would allow them to get jobs and be able to provide for themselves when they were older.

But now in those same districts, children were being exploited in horrific ways as slaves, usually abused and malnourished, or like most of the little girls and a few boys as sex slaves in the sex clubs. Here children were that needed his help right where he had his kids and no one was helping them. He had asked many of the bosses that he had relations with to shut down any of these operations. Some like Sweet Lou did as he asked. Others merely just took the operations more underground. And others just ignored him completely. He was left with no choice but to take matters into his own paws and free these kids himself. The problem was that these were on other bosses territories many times run by their employees with their blessings. Running any kind of operation like Reynard was planning was a violation of the rules of the court of King Nobel, the ruler of the underworld. But Reynard could see no other option at this point and had begun paying for information on all these operations all over the city. The still trembling cheetah was bringing this collected information to his boss for perusal and planning.

For Reynard had been formulating a plan. A devilish sneaky underhanded plan which suited him quite well, but he would need help, a lot of help. The downsides and risks were great, and the risks to his people as well as the potential fallout from all this was quite significant. But he could not sit by and watch all these innocents mistreated. He realized an important part of this plan depended on the youngest and smallest of his followers. But that follower would have help, a lot of help. He decided to visit this very special follower and see what he thought. He knew how he would have reacted at that same age with an opportunity like this, and figured this particular follower would do the same as they shared a similar soul and personality.

Reynard went to visit his kids at The Warehouse as he called it. This was one of the few things that could get his mind off the problems with his willful sister. That and seeing his incredible wife and gorgeous kits. He would never take out any such frustrations or anger on those special ones nor his adopted kids as he loved them more than anything, and being with them always removed the black stains that collected on him constantly making the brutal decisions of a crime boss.

He met with each of the kids, sometimes in groups, and some individuals in cases where the kids needed some special alone time if they were having problems obeying the rules, getting into fights, or trouble fitting in, and would listen to them and tell them about his plans for them and how important the family was and how they were so much stronger together than being alone.

While he loved visiting his kids, his trip here today had ulterior motives. He was with a very special member of his organization, a weasel who was his spy master. It may seem strange that Reynard would hire and trust a weasel after what happened to him and his sister as kits, but Reynard was long past holding any grudges against any species, and treated everyone as individuals. It was all about what they could do for him and how well they could do it. Granted species played an important role in his organization. Large mammals such as large felines, elephants, rhinos, etc. all were primarily enforcers, the muscle of the group. Smaller mammals such as raccoons, weasels, foxes, skunks and badgers usually had roles related to theft, information gathering and lookouts. But Reynard above anyone knew that your role and your abilities were not strictly locked to your species as he had proven on many occasions. He was meeting one such mammal like himself who was capable of so much more than his size and age would indicate. This one special individual was the real reason he was here and the visit to The Warehouse was a cover for his real plans.

As the door opened and the reason for being here hopped into the room, Reynard noticed the piercing light blue eyes of the bunny taking in everything in the room instantly as if calculating every possibility. The weasel shut the door silently and Reynard stood up and met his young secret agent, a bunny named Jack Savage, with a pawshake and indicated a seat across from the fox's chair to sit in. Jack hopped up into the medium high seat with a bit of difficulty as he was only a small six year old bunny, but Reynard resisted helping him as he knew this bunny could do it himself with great effort and would not appreciate any assistance. Reynard patiently waited a half a minute while the bunny figured out how to hop up the back and sides and move himself over to the front and sat down with a triumphant humph.

Reynard gave the young bunny an affectionate smile as that was his true feelings for this strange addition to his kids, and looked him in the eyes, "Hi Jack, how has your time here been going?"

The bunny gave him a slight smile back answering in a strange accent, "You can dispense with the bloody pleasantries sir, Red, I know why you are jolly well **really** here."

The fox was taken back a bit and wondered curiously, "Pray tell my young friend, why am I here?"

The bunny looked to his boss and then to the weasel standing behind him in the shadows, "You are here today specially because you need my help getting something sorted. Your entire trip here was so you had an excuse to see your little bunny mate."

The bunny didn't say it with any pride or ego. He stated this as if it was a fact and nothing else. Reynard was impressed, but was curious how Jack knew, "How did you come up with this theory? Could I have not just been coming to see how you and all my kids were adapting?"

The light blue eyes seemed to search deep into the fox's soul and he answered, "You would already have had reports and know how I was progressing. While I was in fights and arguments, they would have told you I was merely standing up for myself and proving I would be no ones to bully and abuse no matter who it was. My progress in my studies and exercises you have given me have been difficult, but I have been quite smashing mastering them. So you would know the answer to the question about how my time has been going. What was different was the fact that you have this gentlemammal behind you here for my interview alone and no others."

The fox considered the young bunny for a bit and then asked, "And what do you suspect this gentlemammal's… no I can't call him a gentlemammal… this mammal's role is?"

Jack stared briefly as the weasel locked eyes with him and then turned to the fox, "He is quite dodgy and certainly involved in espionage and deception."

"And how do you know that Jack?" Reynard wondered.

"Because it is in the small habits, the tiny tells. When I watched him outside he would always stay in the shadows and make himself as invisible as possible. Even in here he is trying to stay hidden. He keeps his eyes and thoughts hidden. He looks at every tiny detail, but without apparently looking at anything. As he looked at all others as well as myself, he judged us regardless if we were an apparent threat or not valuing each of us as a commodity and potential source of information." The bunny stated matter-of-fact.

Reynard glanced back at his spymaster who nodded back at him and then turned to the bunny, "Very good Jack, you passed your first test. I am indeed here only to see you. I have a task specifically suited to your talents, your size and age. It is very dangerous and incredibly difficult, but you would not be alone. I would give you every resource possible to help you complete your mission. The stakes are high, and the risk great. Does this sound like something that would interest you?"

The bunny looked to the weasel and back to the fox, "Blimey, I am gobsmacked by the offer, but I am far from trained and prepared. But such a mission is why I am here in the first place working for you specifically. I am fully yours to command sir, Red. Is the prize valuable?"

The fox considered his young apprentice and nodded his head, "Yes Jack, the prize is the most valuable one there is… the lives of innocent children."

The bunny considered his boss's answer, "Brilliant. And what would you need me to do sir?"

Reynard introduced the weasel indicating for him to step forward into the light and nodding at the young bunny, "This is Felix Razel, my spy master. He has taken quite an interest in you and has been following your studies closely. In fact he has been the one actively increasing your challenges lately. What we need is for you to infiltrate an operation you are quite familiar with. We need you to become a slave again."

If the bunny was frightened or shocked, he didn't show it. Instead he carefully looked at each of the mammals in the room and finally answered, "It is not something I relish experiencing again, but being a secret agent is serious work and not something pleasant and glamorous. What do you want me to do sir?"

Reynard motioned to his spy master giving him the floor, and speaking with a silky voice, Felix informed the young bunny, "You will be my eyes and ears in the slave trade. I need you to identify who's in charge and the locations of all children enslaved in their organization. The best way is to figure out how to get close to the mammal in charge. You need to make yourself especially valuable to them somehow and gain their trust."

Jack considered this, the wheels spinning in his young head, "How will I contact you, and how much time do I have?"

"Two days for each job." The weasel answered, "We will surgically implant a pouch under your fur near your belly where you will have just enough space for a small knife, lock picking tools, a tracking device and the smallest short range radio in existence which we had specially made for this mission. In addition you will have my very smallest agents keeping constant eyes on you the entire time."

The bunny seemed unphased with all of this and wondered, "How will these agents be able to remain unseen?"

The weasel grinned at him, "I have enlisted a very elite group of the smallest mammals in Zootopia to keep hidden and to be my greatest sources of espionage. They will keep a constant watch on you and even if they meet an obstacle they can't get past, they have the tracker which can locate you. We will setup the exact times where you should turn on or use the transmitter."

Jack then thought about all the implications, "I will have to be away from The Warehouse for several weeks at least. How do you bloody well explain that?"

"You are going to fake an illness tomorrow while in bed and away from all other kids. I will give you some pills which will give you the apparent symptoms of an infectious disease. We will arrange with our normal doctor to have you isolated and removed from the other children for their safety. They will treat you at a special clinic in isolation. If anyone wishes to see you, we will tell them the risk of infection is too great and you are still unconscious. This will give you the cover while you undergo the operation. I will personally oversee your training for this mission for at least a week before you go into the field, and you will have the surgical operation as soon as we move you from The Warehouse here so you will actually be under medical care. While you are recovering, we will make sure a couple of the caregivers here will see you and report back to the others. You will be unconscious, monitored and in isolation so it will all appear as if you are suffering from an infectious disease." Felix informed the bunny and his new pupil.

Jack thought for a moment and spoke to his new boss and his boss's boss, "The plan seems sound. I will work on thinking of ways of getting close to the slavery boss. I am assuming you want to know who he is and where he is located in order to snatch him?"

Reynard answered him, "Yes Jack, optimally we can convince him to give up the location of the kids, but in case that fails, your personal knowledge of what you and our tiny agents have observed and any lists or documentation kept by this boss are crucial to finding all these kids in a short amount of time. Our window to grab them all is very tight so will have to do it all in just a few hours in the middle of the night. I do not want to leave any behind if I can help it. That is why your mission is so critical to our success."

Jack responded to the two adults, "I would not want to leave any mammals to suffer what I did. I will do my very best."

Reynard responded with a gentle smile, "I never doubted otherwise. But don't put any undo pressure on yourself if things don't go to plan. It is your ability to improvise when things go to shit that will show whether you are an excellent agent or just an average one. Think of a situation where everything goes wrong as an opportunity to prove yourself. The most important thing is to keep your cover intact and keep yourself safe. Do not take any undo risks. It is better we have you for the other missions than lose you trying to take unnecessary risks to get every single child. Unfortunately such is the way of life, sacrificing a few kids so we can save hundreds is an important fact you need to recognize. We can always try and find another way to save them in the future. Do you understand all this?"

The bunny looked Reynard right in his eyes, nodded his head and responded seriously, "I do sir, Red. Do not take any unnecessary risks and get whatever information I can safely. If something happens to me, I risk the lives of hundreds of other innocent children. I will be jolly careful sir."

"Good… I am going to leave you with Felix here for a bit and he will instruct you when and how to use the pills and exactly what to say to whom in order to get the doctor sent for immediately. You need to know exactly what symptoms you will need to describe or fake in addition to the ones generated by the pills." Reynard instructed his young charge.

He then left the room to have a brief discussion with Silvia to get an update on how everyone was doing at The Warehouse.


	8. Jack's First Mission

**(32 Years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

The plan was massive in scope requiring numerous parts and resources, contingency plans and alternate plans. It was all planned to be executed in a five day span with full invasions of the Sahara Square, Savanna Central and Tundratown districts and smaller scale attacks on three sex clubs operating in the Meadowlands and two sex clubs and a prostitution ring operating in the Downtown district. Reynard would need Jack Savage in place two days prior in Sahara Square to gather intel on the child slavery ring and then move him on liberation day to the next region in Tundratown for undercover operations. The thing that he was depending on was bosses keeping everything that happened compartmentalized between their districts. He was assuming these bosses would perform a full review of anything that happened over several days before taking any actions. Each of these districts condoned or actively participated in each of these horrific abuses of children, but publicly they denied having any connection to any such operations, and that was what Reynard was banking on to keep word from spreading in advance.

If they did find that the district was prepared for his operations, they would have to switch to a different district and pull Jack out if he was already embedded altering their timetable accordingly. One thing that hampered operations is that they were forbidden to kill anyone during each attack and the safety of the children was paramount. The thing Reynard was hoping worked in his favor was that the other districts men would be unauthorized to kill anyone either until they got authorization from their bosses and hopefully they would be long gone before that happened. During the initial attack anyone witnessing their presence was to be gagged, subdued and removed along with the kids and patrons of the establishments. Each of these would be sorted on the ships as all attacks would be carried out in stealth via numerous ships that would arrive with the crews and carry everyone back to hidden ports in the Docks District.

Reynard would be coordinating operations on the ground during his scheduled visits to each of those districts housings developments for his kids. He was allowed a security detail of five which would consist of his spy master, Coal, two top lieutenants and Alexei his real security, the biggest and toughest Amur Tiger (Siberian Tiger) known to exist. He would be visiting his kids during the evening which he was allowed to do, but secretly coordinating all operations later that night using secure two way radio communication modified by his spy master Felix.

For most of this work, he was hiring mercenaries which he had used on many occasions in order to minimize the presence of any of his actual gang members in the territory. If any of his own people were found to be present in the district besides himself and the five authorized members, it could mean open warfare between his district and the one that were actively involved in operations. Stealth, the elements of surprise, and quick quiet operations were vital to the success of each mission.

It wasn't that Reynard thought each of the bosses wouldn't figure out who was behind each attack fairly soon, but it was making sure they didn't have any direct evidence of his involvement that was most important. Most likely each boss would be very embarrassed that a large scale operation had been executed in their territory and seek to cover up the fact that it occurred in order to not lose face in front of the other bosses. But eventually word would get around that such attacks occurred and bosses would talk. Hopefully by the time this occurred, all operations would be complete and all of the children would be safely moved to secure locations. Even after each operation, the logistics were enormous as they would need to try and return children to their parents or their rightful guardians once they were all medically cleared. All other operatives as well as captured hostages would need to be medically treated as well. Employees of the bosses would be held in isolation for release once operations were completed at the end of the five day period. The fate of patrons or voluntary employees of the slavery and sex clubs were yet to be determined, but they were to be unharmed until outside of the districts and their crimes, if any, were reviewed.

Jack Savage had successfully executed Felix's plan pretending to remain sick in bed while all the other kids were busy in classes or doing chores. When one of the older kids working at the facility found him and left to find the headmistress, Jack took the pills preparing for the next part of the plan. It was not a pleasant time for the bunny as the pills caused enlargement of the lymph nodes, diarrhea, vomiting and a temporary rise in his body temperature. For his part, Jack would fake fever, chills, headaches and muscle pain. The bunny hated to soil his bed and scare his caretakers so, as they had been nothing but kind and loving, something he had never experienced before. But such were the sacrifices of being a secret agent, as fooling innocents to maintain his cover was just part of the job and the sooner he got used to this the better. A very concerned Silvia saw the diarrhea and vomit in bed and all the other symptoms, and immediately called their doctor who happened to be available immediately.

The doctor checked Jack over and had Silvia feel Jack's swollen lymph nodes and the fever displayed on his thermometer to further confirm his diagnosis. On occasion kids had pretended to be sick, and showing Silvia these symptoms that could not be faked was part of the plan. Not that any kid would have gone to the extremes Jack had, but Jack was not a normal kid and his caretakers learned to never underestimate him. The doctor explained to Silvia that the bunny had Tularemia, also known as Rabbit Fever, which was infectious and could be spread to foxes, beavers, skunks and numerous other species, many of which were housed at The Warehouse. He explained that wolves should be okay, but she needed to shower and change her clothes immediately and have her current clothes burned as she could potentially spread it to the kids. They had the small bunny immediately put into a sealed bag with oxygen and carefully carried him out and taken to the doctor's clinic for treatment.

Jack was kept under observation for a few hours until the symptoms disappeared and he was then put into surgery for the implantation of the secret pouch just large enough for the tools he would need for his mission. Once he was in recovery, Silvia and a few others were allowed to check on him to see that he was in isolation and resting comfortably. His fever had been reduced and he would just need a few weeks for recovery. They were told he would be moved to a clinic downtown as soon as he was stable where he could be better treated as well as better isolated to prevent any possible spread of the disease.

The bunny was then moved, not to the clinic, but instead to the private quarters of Felix Razel where he was woken to begin his intensive week long immersion training to learn all the skills he would need to know for his mission. For any other six year old mammal it may have taken many months to master the skills, but this was no ordinary six year old. Jack was taught basic lock picking using the tools in order to remove any pawcuffs on him and open most doors and basic locks. He was taught how to get out of most any normal type of restraint using the knife in his pouch as well as movements or common objects that might be available. He was taught how to use his senses even blindfolded to keep a mental map in his head of any place he may be taken. The list of skills was long and difficult, but Jack took to their learning like he was born to do them as if they were innate skills given to him by his dead mother. Nor was Jack left without training on how to ingratiate himself to someone so that they found him useful. Every situation and individual was different, so Felix went over all the possibilities with Jack and how best to know what would work on a particular person. Jack was then told how to spot his watchers and let them know where he was if he was out of contact with them for some reason. He was also instructed on the exact times and manner to contact his handlers in the area and via his communications device.

While Jack worked on his training, all the other components of the operation were readied with Reynard's men and mercenaries trained on the use of chloroform, tranquilizer darts and proper methods to silence and remove any witnesses. Kids would be silenced as well, but only for the protection of the mission, and all were trained on how to handle the children and keep them calm during the whole process. It was possible that some of the kids had Stockholm syndrome and may attempt to warn their captors, so all kids were treated as if they were at risk of this because of the incredible danger and potential shitstorm if word got out to the district boss.

Jack was then put into play by an independent agent of Felix who had a cover as a known slave trader. He sold Jack to a contact who was a known gang member of Isengrim the Wolf, the district boss, whose job was to buy slaves for use in the Sahara Square District. The agent did a good job of haggling for a great price for Jack in order to avoid suspicion as small nimble bunny paws were in high demand. Jack did a good job of acting defiant and earned extra pay for the agent because of how spirited and energetic he was further solidifying the cover. Jack was then taken to a pen area where a couple other kids were being held while their fates were decided. The agent then released Felix's team of tiny rodents who took off scurrying in the direction Jack was taken.

As a bobcat named Grenz came in to look over the new acquisitions, Jack caught his eye and when the bobcat came over to examine the tiny defiant bunny, Jack asked, "Hey, I want to see whoever is in charge."

Grenz grinned and replied derisively, "Yeah and I want to fuck Zella Shelley too but that ain't happin'."

_(Note: Zella Shelley is a famous beautiful sexy female snow leopard singer during this period)_

Jack looked at the bobcat, taking his measure, and responded, "I can make it worth your while."

Grenz laughed at that, "Really now? And how would that be? Ya got some cash up your ass we didn't find, cause we searched everything on ya."

The bunny looked unbothered replying, "I have some information for him. A location where he can find more bunnies for the taking."

The bobcat looked amused by that, "Sure, sure… could it start with Bunny and end with burrow?" The bobcat chortled at his joke.

Jack looked unperplexed, "No… I mean in the city. Was together with a whole group of kids on a field trip. I can tell him where."

"And why in the fuck would you do that runt?" Grenz asked glaring at the bunny.

"So he would let me go." Jack answered and upon seeing the bobcat laughing at him continued, "I figured six for the price of one is a good deal for him."

Grenz grinned at him, "You'd sell out your buddies?"

Jack grinned back, "Don't know a one of them. My mom sent me on the stupid trip and they spent the entire time picking on me for being so small."

The bobcat seemed to understand, "Ah… payback… I can understand that. But Fredo don't make no deals with slaves. Especially not some runt bunny barely off his mom's tit."

The bunny decided to enhance his story to make it more believable, "Well I really don't have a mom. She died when I was little. I was living with my aunt and I annoyed her all the time which is why she got rid of me forcing me on the stupid trip."

Grenz considered that, "Well that makes a lot more sense. I mean what mom would send such a youngun' alone. Fuck, my mom hated me and she would never've done that. But I agree with your aunt. You **are** a fucking annoying little runt."

Jack looked up at the bobcat, "Maybe… but don't mean I am wrong. I'll give up the other kids so I can go back and annoy her instead of you."

Grenz laughed at that, "Good one kid. Tell you what, I'll take ya to the boss just cause I think you would entertain him. You can try and make a deal or whatever. Don't give a shit."

Fredo was a large transcaspian urial with large curving horns which he had decorated with gold jewelry. He was in his office on the second floor of a run down three story office building that had seen better days. Jack had his paws tied together with a simple cord and had a collar around his neck with a leash. He was led into the boss' office.

The urial didn't even seem to notice the visitors as he leaned back in his chair and had his feet up on his desk reading a magazine.

Grenz stood in front of the desk holding the leash and patiently waiting until the boss noticed him. The bobcat knew better than to interrupt his boss. He had waited for fifteen minutes or more sometimes before being noticed. However after a minute, his young slave didn't understand the rules, and had become impatient and started to tap his foot loudly on the floor. Grenz pulled on the leash and glared at the bunny trying to warn him. If this little runt was not quiet, he may end up paying the price. The bunny stopped thankfully and the boss seemed to have not heard the disturbance, or so he thought.

After a couple of minutes, the urial suddenly stood up and bent over the desk grabbing the leash from Grenz paws and yanking upward pulling the bunny into the air hanging by his neck with his legs thrashing helplessly. Fredo continued to glare at him until he finally stopping moving going limp gasping for breath trying to put his paws in between the collar and his neck to make enough space for him to get a breath. The boss stared into the piercing light blue eyes of the tiny bunny and then tossed him down onto the table.

Grenz started to open his mouth to speak when the boss put his hoof up to silence him, and stood staring at the bunny sizing him up, "You have a death wish fuzz ball?"

Jack coughed a bit and finally managed to speak, "No… no sir… I just wanted to talk to you."

The urial turned to the bobcat who looked back uncomfortably and then back to the bunny and laughed, "Really now… just a friendly chat with me. You really **do** have a death wish."

Jack looked unphased by the boss replying confidently, "I figured you would want to meet me. Figured we could make a deal."

Fredo turned to the bobcat with an annoyed look, "Grenz, is this a fucking joke? Didn't figure you had the balls to try something like this."

Grenz quickly replied fearfully, "Ah… no… no sir… just figured you'd get a kick out of this runt."

Fredo considered this and nodded at him turning back the bunny, "We'll see. I do like my amusements. But he is too small for anything fun… but he is quite fluffy."

Jack stared up at Fredo without fear, "I am much more useful than that. I thought we could make a deal. My name is..."

Fredo interrupted the bunny, "Death Wish… I like it. Not sure how long you will be around to enjoy it. So wear it proudly while you have it."

Jack smiled at the boss, "That sounds great sir. So you are willing to take my deal?"

The urial was confused for a minute trying to figure out what the bunny was talking about until he finally realized and cackling malevolently, "Oh… you thought I was talking about letting you go. That's a good one. Never seen one so optimistic before. Guess you have no clue about your situation."

The bunny considered the boss and then responded, "I am a slave. Your property to do with as you please."

Fredo was surprised by the answer, "Well now… maybe you aren't a complete idiot. You are just living up to your name. So what is this deal you had for me?"

Jack grinned at the urial happily explaining his deal, "As I told your helper here, I know where you can get six bunnies in the city in trade for me. I came here with them, and have no love for them as they all bullied me like tailholes."

The boss glanced at the bobcat who had raised his eyebrows hoping his boss was amused. Fortunately for Grenz he was, "Well now Death Wish, what's to stop me from pulling the information out of you for free and having myself seven bunnies?"

The small bunny considered his words, "Because it would be bad for business. You couldn't be certain the information I gave you was good, and you would harm a valuable asset that you paid quite a lot for."

Fredo stared at the bunny in shock for a moment and then broke out laughing, "Oh… ha ha… that is good. Thanks for bringing me this one Grenz… you can leave. I'll figure out what to do with Death Wish here and let you know."

Grenz got a slight smile, nodded at the boss, and promptly turned and quickly left the room.

Jack grinned up at the boss and put his tied paws up toward the boss as if to shake his hoof, "So do we have a deal sir?"

Fredo glared at the tiny bunny, "There's one problem with your deal Death Wish. There's a good reason why we work through middlemammals, very low risk. Sending a team to attempt to snatch up six bunnies downtown is about as risky as it gets. I'd rather attempt a heist… better risk to reward. The reason you were picked was cause you were an easy target of opportunity. Those agents are experts at finding perfect targets alone, with no witnesses, for a quick snatch and grab. They know about low risk and that's what they do for a living and why we pay them well."

Jack looked at the boss hesitantly, "So… you are saying… it's too high risk?"

The urial smiled, "Yes… now you get it. One bunny in the hoof is worth six in the bush."

The bunny looked disappointed for a moment and then brightened, "Well if that's no good… can I work for you? It's gotta be better than being with my aunt anyway."

Fredo chortled and grinned, "Where the hell did they find you? So you think this is a job interview?"

"I can do stuff for you. Others always underestimate me." The bunny offered.

The urial considered that thoughtfully, "I bet they do. Humor me… what can you do?"

Jack had a good answer for this, "I can be your eyes and ears, boss. I can hear all kinds of things without others knowing as they usually ignore me. I can find out who is loyal to you… if any other slaves are planning anything… who is stealing from you… really anything you need sir."

The boss actually took a moment to consider what the bunny offered, "An interesting offer. Tell you what… I have a few slaves and others I have some suspicions about. You bring me information on them and I will consider your offer."

Jack's face brightened, "I won't let you down boss."

The boss called Grenz back and had the bunny assigned to a certain work crew he had been having problems with recently. They told the bunny to just mainly keep quiet and stay out of the way keeping his ears open for anything the boss should know about and just do his job.

Jack was introduced to the work detail consisting of a young bear of around fifteen named Chucker, a seventeen year old skunk named Frankie, a sixteen year old elk name Barker, and a middle-aged warthog named Wilson who was their overseer.

Grenz presented their new charge to the group cutting the cord on his front paws and handing the collar leash to Wilson, "This is fresh meat. His name is Death Wish so make sure he don't try ta tell ya otherwise. He don't listen so good so just break him. But don't be hurtin' him. He's a littlin' so go easy. You know what to do."

The warthog nodded his head and Grenz left Jack to the tender mercies of this new group. He looked up hopefully at his new friends, "Hi… it's nice to meet yaaaaaagh!"

Wilson decided to greet him lifting the bunny by the neck with his right hoof choking him and pressing him against a wall.

Chucker laughed at this display, "So cute and fluffy. We can use him to wipe our asses with."

Frankie grinned, "They gave ya a pretty good name. Not sure how long you're gonna survive around here, but good advice. Keep your yapper shut."

The warthog released the bunny and he dropped to the ground laying on his side clutching his neck.

Barker glanced at the warthog sarcastically telling him, "Oh don't hurt him. He's just a little bunny."

Wilson laughed at that, "Just tickling him. He'll know when I'm hurtin' him."

Frankie walked over and stepped on Jack's front paws causing him to wince in pain, but he kept his mouth shut, "Good. New meat is learning to keep quiet. Your ass is ours now, to do with what we want. So just shut your fuckin' mouth and do what we say and ya just might survive."

They dragged the bunny around checking on other groups of slaves reviewing their progress. Wilson would check with any foremen or owners to make sure the slaves were behaving properly. Any receiving complaints received a not so subtle cuffing across the head, arm twisting, punch in the stomach, kick to the groin, strangling, or a variety of many other punishments the group of slaves wished to distribute. Wilson just stood back and let them have their fun grinning.

This would all seem quite normal except to the trained eye of the bunny who noticed that during some of punishments where all three surrounded the subject for a beating, they were pulling their punches and in the scuffle the subject of the beatings would give the skunk usually a small bag which Jack's trained hearing could just make out the clink of some coins or other metal. The skunk would glance at the contents quickly and drop it into his bag and reach in and give the supposed subject of beatings various foods such as a small loaf of bread, a piece of fruit, dried fruit or fish, nuts, cookies or random other items. In some cases notes would be passed and writing devices such as pens and a pad of paper would be given to the subject.

Jack noticed the trio of slaves didn't wear collars. Only Jack got the honor of being dragged around by the collar. They went all over the district visiting pockets of slaves with the occasional exchanges of little bags and notes for food or other items continuing throughout most of the day. The group was quite talented at doing this so well that only the expert eyes of a thief, magician or trained secret agent would have even noticed anything was even going on. Jack continued to keep a mental picture of each of the locations where the slaves were located. The bunny didn't think the bored warthog, following them around yanking him by the neck when he didn't move fast enough, even knew what was actually happened. That is until they stopped for a meal break. Wilson tied Jack up to a post on the wall far too high for the bunny to reach, and joined the other three where he heard a crate being opened and the tiny sounds of clinking which had to be the collected bags being transferred. He caught the warthog whisper to the three, "Nice haul. Let's get ya guys setup with some goodies."

Jack heard the sound of a cabinet being opened then smelled the faint whiff of food and some clinking of metal. After a few minutes, the warthog walked outside and tossed a couple of old carrots and a piece of moldy bread on the ground within reach of the bunny. Jack nibbled on the offered food and listened while the four other mammals laughed inside telling jokes, stories and acting quite chummy. Jack didn't learn anything of import from their discussions except to understand that these four knew each other quite well and were thick as thieves.

After about an hour they came outside and decided to have some fun with the bunny.

As Jack sat down on the ground, Frankie leaned down low looking him in the eye and speaking in a baby voice, "Awww da littlin' bunny is feelin' lonely aren't ya?"

Chucker followed the skunk's example leaning down making sad eyes, "Feelin' all by yourself. Would ya like to feel useful?"

The bear stared at him nodding his head. Then the skunk and Barker did the same nodding their heads while the warthog stood back leaning against a wall looking amused.

Frankie grabbed the bunnies chin and moved his head up and down in a forced nod, "See… looks like he agrees. He's lonely and wants ta be useful. Let's help him."

The bear leaned down and picked up the frightened bunny, and the skunk and elk backed away about five meters from each other. Chucker looked at the warthog who tied the bunnies paws and feet together tightly and removed the collar.

Frankie grinned at the bunny, "You're about to be useful Death Wish. Oh look… his nose is quivering and he's shakin'. How cute."

Chucker laughed at that, "Yeah… don't worry Death Wish. We don't miss… that often."

The bear then tossed the bunny into the air at the elk who caught him and quickly tossed him to the skunk.

Frankie laughed heartlessly, "Finally something small enough for me to play with for a change." He then tossed Jack high into the air and he was caught by the bear.

The three tried backing away from each other even farther and then had a contest to see how high into the air they could toss the helpless bunny.

Jack was terrified. His quivering nose and shaking was not acting. It was quite real. The kids at The Warehouse were pretty mean and sometimes cruel, but they never physically hurt him. These three saw him as a ball or plaything and not even a living creature. They would setup some objects on the ground and use him as a bowling ball. A couple times during the tossing he got dropped and took some painful falls. If they had not partially caught him before dropping him, he could have had serious internal injuries or broken bones. He was fortunate to only have bruises all over so far. But each time he was tossed he cringed expecting to feel the pain he knew was coming. With his paws and feet tied there was little he could do to protect himself and land gracefully. He had to depend on these cruel sadistic creatures to catch him. Even most of their catches resulted in excruciating pain.

Finally after almost thirty minutes of this, the warthog interrupted their fun, "Okay... okay... enough. Let's stop before we break something. I think Death Wish is getting a good idea of how much worth he has to us aren't ya Death Wish?" The warthog grinned into the face of the terrified bunny putting the collar back on him and removing the bindings on his paws and feet.

Barker shook his head, "Why the fuck they give him to us? What did they expect us to teach him?"

Frankie had an answer, "Think he was a reward for our good work. He does make a fluffy toy."

Chucker agreed, "Guess they gave him to us so everything would be an improvement for him from now on. He'll be beggin' for manual labor. Don't matter if he can't hop if his little paws work."

Wilson was pulling Jack across the ground with his leash, "Come on Death Wish, we have some more stops."

But Jack couldn't move. He wasn't faking. His whole body was one big pain. His muscles were cramped and screamed. His nerves were all jabbing into him making even the slightest movement an exercise in misery. He tried to hop but the pain was too great and he fell over being dragged along the ground by the neck. The torment of the slow choking preferable to any attempt to move.

Frankie stared at him with a frown, "Ah fuck… we broke him."

Wilson shook his head glaring at the three, " **You** broke him… **you** carry him."

The warthog lifted the bunny off the ground and tossed him to the bear who put him under one arm and followed behind the warthog.

The bear spent the rest of the day as the designated bunny bag carrier between their stops. It was all Jack could do to focus on remembering the locations as the excruciating pain in his body was distracting him. Fortunately the trio went easy on him the rest of the day finishing their rounds and tossing him into a pen with a water bowl, a pot to shit into and a small filthy mattress in the corner. It took several minutes for Jack to drag himself over to the mattress and collapse. He had to keep stopping to rest and let his screaming muscles have a brief break. An hour later a slot in the door opened and some old vegetables were tossed in, but he had no energy to crawl over to retrieve them. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but the pain kept waking him. His mind went in and out of consciousness until he thought he heard tiny voices. He figured he was dreaming, but he felt the pain, terrible excruciating pain. If this was a dream, it really sucked. But no, he definitely heard voices sounding very far away and tiny.

"We found him guys."

"Can you see him?"

"Yeah… but… fuck… he looks in a bad way."

"Can we get to him?"

"Yeah I can chew this hole bigger but may take me a bit."

"All good… will give me time to get some supplies for him. Gonna need em."

"Alright see you in a bit."

Then the only sound Jack heard was a gnawing sound. He figured his mind was hallucinating now and he closed his eyes and just saw blackness.

He woke sometime later to find something patting his nose… something tiny. He opened his eyes to see a mouse dressed in all black with black face paint staring at him twitching his whiskers.

Once the mouse saw Jack had his eyes partially open, he spoke to him, "Bunny… bunny... you awake?"

Jack weakly answered, "Yeah… who… who are you?"

"Your fairy godmother." The mouse laughed at his joke, "We're your help. Who'd you think we were? You think anyone else would take this risk to see you... to what… steal your shitty vegetables." The mouse glanced at the old dirty carrot and small turnip on the ground.

"Oh… sorry… not exactly myself." Jack admitted.

The mouse got a sympathetic look on his face, "Damn… they messed you up. I have some stuff to hopefully help with that." He pulled out some pills from his backpack which looked huge in the paws of the tiny mouse. The mouse then looked around and found a small cup and dragged it over to the water bowl and dunked it in and filled it partially and yanked it out upright onto the floor. The mouse then spent a good minute hauling it across the floor to get it within reach of the bunny.

"Here... take these… you'll feel better." The mouse promised.

Jack gathered all his strength and fought through the pain to bend his neck and put the pills in his mouth and chew on them. They tasted horrible, but he didn't really give a shit at this point. He lifted his head and stretched his paws out enough to grasp the cup shakily putting it to his mouth and tilting it enough to drink a few swallows to wash down the bitter grainy powder on his tongue. He collapsed and closed his eyes. He just lay on his side focusing on breathing. He could feel the mouse was next to him gently rubbing his face.

After a couple minutes he began to feel a good bit better and opened his eyes and was able to sit up and lean against the wall. The mouse smiled at him twitching his whiskers and then spoke, "Feeling better I hope. Names Mini… no jokes please." He went over and held the bunnies paw in his two paws giving them a bit of a shake.

"Me and Razer up there are part of your team. Razer is the rat up top there." Mini informed the bunny pointing up high.

Jack looked up at the corner and saw a very long thin piece of dental floss with knots every short distance extending from the ground all the up to a dark gray nose and whiskers up in the top corner of the room.

"Razer is too fat to get down here and through the little hole he was able to make. But he made it just big enough to get me through. You feeling any better yet?" Mini wondered.

Jack lifted up his paws and slowly moved a bit realizing he did feel much better. He could still feel a lot of soreness, but the intense crippling pain was gone at least.

"Sweet… I would bring you the food… but it's too big for me. You'll have to get that on your own I'm afraid." The mouse informed the bunny.

Jack nodded feeling too tired to talk and slowly hopped over to the carrot and turnip and hauled them back to the mattress in the corner and began to nibble on them. The mouse waited patiently for the bunny to eat and when he was through Mini asked him, "Can you report?"

Jack found he finally had some energy to speak and let Mini know he had contacted the boss and knew who he was, where he was located during the day, and what Jack had been doing all day.

Mini listened and nodded and looked pained as Jack described them using him as a toy, "You have done amazing. Far better than we ever could have hoped for. I would be tempted to pull you out now, but we don't have a way to easily do that. See if you can get the boss to leave you on some detail tomorrow where you can just rest. Tell him whatever he wants to hear, and make sure he knows you need a rest."

Jack thought about this, "There may be more locations I don't know about. Also how will you know where the boss is at night?"

Mini answered, "We will have eyes on him when he leaves that office and tail him to wherever he sleeps. Don't worry about the other locations. What you have done so far is more than we could have hoped for."

Jack had given the mouse the information so he could draw a tiny map on a sheet of paper he had brought with details of each slave and location.

Mini pulled two more pills out and gave them to the bunny, "Save these two until the morning. You will need them. Jack… remember what they said. Your safety is more important than taking a risk with the possibility of finding more locations. You may not survive if you attempt that, and we have a lot more to do in the next week. We need you rested and as healed as you can get for the rest of the missions. Get yourself the rest you need. Make sure the slave boss knows you can't move. It should not be too hard for you to fake. You know the contact time tomorrow night?"

Jack nodded, "I send a call at 1 AM."

Mini shook his head affirmative and twitched his whiskers, "Good… if you are in this same spot we will probably stay with you until the guys can release you. If you are not here, we will try and find you. Just try and keep your head down and stay safe until tomorrow night. Got it?"

Jack nodded his head. It was difficult being his normal chipper confident self. The torment had taken a lot out of him, but he kept his resolve as he knew a lot of kids and the success of the mission were depending on him.

He watched the little mouse climb nimbly up the dental floss rope and wave to him, and then they were gone through the hole. An hour later the lights went out, and he tried to rest and get as much sleep as he could. It was not easy with the soreness, thin smelly mattress and stench of mold and decay.

The next day he took the pills and ate the meager breakfast offered him. The bobcat came to get him to take him to the boss. Jack weakly told the bobcat he couldn't move. Grenz seemed to have an idea what happened and picked the bunny up and carried him into the boss' office. He sat the bunny down on top of the desk and backed up a step and waited.

Jack just sat there looking miserable. He felt miserable, but he was acting as miserable as he would have felt if he had not taken the pills Mini had left him. He didn't need to imagine how to act as he had firsthand knowledge.

Finally the urial looked up from a report he was reading and noticed the not so enthusiastic bunny looking at him from the top of the desk. Fredo grinned at the wretched bunny before him, "Well Death Wish, it seems you are not so full of yourself today, eh? But if it is any consolation, they have broken much bigger and tougher mammals than you. You musta at least kept your mouth shut or you woulda been in much worse shape."

Jack looked up at the boss pretending to have difficulty focusing on him, "I… I did what you asked boss. I kept my eyes and ears alert."

Fredo looked at the bunny curiously, "So… did you learn anything? Have anything to report?"

Jack told the boss all about the little operation the four had going on. Exchanging notes and food for stolen items from slave owners by many of the slaves. He told him how Wilson collected everything and rewarded the other three. He didn't tell them about what they did to him, only what he observed.

The boss silently stood watching the bunny for awhile considering all he told him and finally responded, "Well you have surprised me. You did far better than I could have imagined. Not many could have picked up on all of that."

Jack looked at him and gave the boss a slight pained grin, "Thanks boss. I want to do good for you."

Fredo smiled and then laughed, "So eager to please. Well you did do well. And survived your first day. I will reward you. What would you like?"

Jack considered this and knew it could be another test or a trap so he responded, "I want to help you boss."

Fredo grinned, "Even beaten to a pulp… little Death Wish wants to please. Well you are no good to me like you are. I'm gonna put you in a room here and have Doc look at you. And no… don't argue. You are no good to me dead or crippled. We'll see what more things you can do for me tomorrow."

Jack nodded and asked, "What will happen to them?"

The urial smiled with sinister purpose, "Oh they'll get what they deserve."

Jack realized something based on the way the boss had acted during his entire report and made a mistake speaking his thoughts out loud, "You already knew all I told you." Too late… he had said it before he realized what he was doing. He had been too tired and abused to think clearly. _Mini was right, I really need rest, but I think I just blew my cover._

Fredo looked at Grenz and the two of them smiled and laughed. Fredo turned back to Jack, "Of course I did. Who do you think most of that take goes to? Nothing goes on here I don't know about Death Wish. But you are quite the clever bunny… almost too clever. Fortunately I can use some clever slaves for things. We'll get you fixed up a bit and see what mischief we can get you into tomorrow."

The boss nodded to Grenz who picked him up and carried him to a room down the hall with a real bed. Grenz put the bunny on the bed and told him get some rest and that Doc would check on him in a bit. Jack didn't have to be told twice as he had already crawled under the covers with his head on a real pillow and was instantly asleep.


	9. A Tearful Reunion

**(32 Years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

Reynard was staring at some documents one of his seconds had brought him. He checked the results against several ledgers and checked them over for verification. There was no mistaking the results. He would have to go verify this himself before ever telling his love. Getting this wrong and bringing it to her without being absolutely certain would be unforgivable.

He called for his men to setup this meeting and to kindly insist he meet this pair. He told them to be very polite and diplomatic, but made sure they knew that refusing was not an option. A few hours later he was told the couple were quite willing and ready to meet him in a public room in a house his gang used for this kind of meeting.

As he entered the doorway, an older vixen and an older northwestern wolf who were sitting in two chairs looked up very nervously at the figure of the fierce looking young fox who was examining them quite intensely. They had been holding each other's paws as they sat next to each other, but put both their paws in their own laps as soon as Reynard entered.

Reynard marched over towards the older vixen and put his paw up palm forward as they rose to stand and they quickly sat back down. He stepping in front of the vixen and grabbed her chin and lifted it and stared intently at her face. She nervously gulped and shook a bit. The northwestern wolf who was at least three times the size of the young fox looked frightened out of his mind. He knew quite well who was standing before them, and also knew quite well how dangerous he was.

After about a minute of staring at the vixen, he released her chin and then began pacing around the room shaking his head. Finally he turned and glared at the pair with intense fury. The two shrank back instantly in terror.

" **How? How could you?** " He shouted at them.

The northwestern wolf answered hesitantly, "Hhh... how what sir?"

Reynard stared intently at the vixen, "How could you **give her up**?"

The vixen was confused answering, "Who?" She then began to think and then realized to what the fox might be referring. _But… it was impossible_. They had long since given up hope. _Could she dare to dream?_ She then cautiously asked, "Our daughter? Do you know something about our daughter?"

Reynard's stare bore down on the older vixen and he growled, "How could you **ever** abandon her? To throw her away like trash… the most precious jewel in the entire world. What possible reason could there be?"

The northwestern wolf then realized what the fox was talking about and blurted out, "Herme? You know where Herme is?"

He stepped over and poked the wolf, "Aza… her name is Aza."

The vixen then began crying, "My baby is alive?" She then threw all caution to the wind and grabbed a hold of the deadly fox and got on her knees hugging him around his waist weeping, "My baby… please tell me you know where my baby is..."

In that moment the intense fury Reynard had been feeling dissipated instantly like a popped balloon. He then gently put his paws around the despondent vixen and hugged her. _Perhaps all is not as it seems_.

After the vixen calmed down, he motioned for her to sit. She kept looking at Reynard, her eyes pleading, begging him to answer her question.

"I will tell you about your daughter. But you must tell me what happened to her first." Reynard looked at both the older vixen and the northwestern wolf.

The vixen told Reynard her name was Clarette and she and her husband Redding had a little daughter named Hermeline and were living happily until one night her husband was bringing home a gift he had saved extra money for a month to buy specially for his little daughter. He was robbed in the street and offered the robbers all the money he had as well as his watch, but he would not give up the gift for his daughter. The robbers just stabbed him to death and left him to die bleeding in the street pulling the bloody stuffed fox out of his paws. Clarette had petitioned the boss of the district where it happened for justice as you were supposed to be safe in the street from murders since she knew they would need approval to kill her husband. Her husband had always followed the rules and never stepped out of line. He should have been safe from this ever happening. But the boss refused to hear her pleas, and she was roughly thrown out of his headquarters.

A northwestern wolf named Kazimir Occi found her and heard her story. His brother was a top lieutenant for the boss, and he tried to see what he could do to help her. Clarette tried to raise her daughter alone, but times were tough and they were having a hard time just trying to find a roof over their head and some scraps of food to eat. Kazimir followed up with her, but told her the boss was not listening to anyone. The boss had become lax and his district was falling apart as men like the thieves believed they could do anything they wanted in his district without consequences.

Kazimir soon found more and more excuses to follow up with Clarette, and soon fell in love with her, and tried to help her and her daughter as much as he could. After six months of seeing her regularly, he convinced her to marry him and have her and her daughter come live with him. They married and he adopted the little girl Hermeline and she became his legal daughter and took his last name. Everything was fine for awhile until their daughter was around eight and her uncle Isengrim visited his brother.

"The same Isengrim who is boss of the Sahara Square District?" Reynard asked surprised.

Clarette nodded and continued the story. Apparently her uncle seemed to take a liking to their little daughter and not in a good way. He would force himself over to visit and look at her in the wrong way, rubbing her bottom and fondling her tail. He would make comments about her becoming quite lovely in a strange perverted manner. Clarette was concerned and tried to convince Kazimir of his brother's actions, but he refused to believe anything was wrong.

One day Isengrim had come over while Clarette was gone visiting her mother. While Kazimir had been busy cleaning up, the uncle had gone into their daughters room and locked the door. Isengrim had left not speaking to his brother awhile later and Kazimir had found their daughter in her room hiding under her bed crying. When Clarette came home and found out, she freaked out and tried to get little Hermeline to tell her what had happened, but the little girl refused to say a word. But shortly after this incident the child began acting out, waking up in the middle of the night screaming, suddenly becoming violent for no reason, and sometimes bursting into tears and hiding in a corner refusing to come out. Clarette had a pretty good idea what might have happened and begged Kazimir to do something. But Isengrim was a top lieutenant of the boss and his brother. There was really nothing he could do.

So they tried moving to a new home in Savanna Central to get away from her brother-in-law. This worked for a few months until Isengrim found them and decided to pay them a visit again. Hermeline was terrified when she saw her uncle and locked herself in her room. Fortunately the uncle left, and Hermeline's outbursts became stronger after the visit. But the uncle kept finding ways to try and visit when one of them wasn't home, and was able to get her alone in her room and drag her out from under the bed. Kazimir was at work and Clarette had been asleep on the couch and didn't hear Isengrim come in and didn't know he was there until she heard her daughters yips of alarm. She tried to attack and pull the large wolf off her daughter and managed to bite him on the leg. He knocked her into the wall and left her unconscious. When she woke, her daughter was curled up back under the bed and biting anything that came near her, even her mom. Eventually after a day she came out, but she was not the same little girl.

The couple realized the uncle was too powerful and connected, and wherever they moved he would find their daughter. The only solution they could come up with was to try and put her into foster care to hide her from Isengrim. They tried to put her into the best place possible, but caregivers kept moving her because of Hermeline's outbursts and aggressiveness toward anyone touching her. They kept following her over the years making sure she was okay until one day she disappeared and they had no idea what happened to her. They desperately searched everywhere for her, but there was no trace. Several other children had gone missing from the home, and those working there were very closemouthed about what happened. They had searched for years with no luck. They had not heard a word mentioned about what happened to her until this day.

Clarette looked at the fox across from her, tears pouring down her eyes pleading for him to tell them anything he knew about her. Even if she was dead it was better than always wondering what might have happened.

Reynard looked at the two of them and sighed, "Your daughter is very safe and doing well. She is my wife, my one true love and mother to my four kits. As for what happened to her, I will let her tell you that."

The couple looked at him in shock unable to speak.

Finally Clarette managed to ask, "It… it is true? But… but how?"

Reynard answered them, "It is not my story to tell. It is hers. But why does she not have your last name? Is Azadel not her last name?"

Clarette answered through tears pouring down her face, "Azadel is her middle name, the same as my mother. We told them that was her last name to hide her from her uncle."

Kazimir then looked up with a guilty sorrowful look, "Can… can we see her… her and the kits?"

Reynard knew that look. It was the look of someone beating themselves up for not doing more to help protect their child from a vicious predator, a predator of children.

Reynard answered them, "It is up to her. But I will do everything I can to convince her to hear you out."

He then looked at them and laughed, "I just realized that makes Isengrim my uncle as well. That I was certainly not expecting. I wasn't expecting a mother and father in law. I have to apologize for not asking for your daughter's paw in marriage as is custom." He grinned at the wolf.

Apparently the still shocked wolf did not find the humor in the situation, but finally managed to get out, "It… it's okay. Circumstances what they were."

Reynard then looked at them with a grin, "Any other long lost relatives Aza and myself need to know about?"

Clarette answered him, "Yes… my parents and Kazimir's are dead, but I have a brother Bernard who is married to a badger named Freda and they have two children, a boy named Grimbeert and a daughter named Genivive."

Reynard had heard that one name before when he was at court a few times. He wondered, "Is that the same Grimbeert who is a badger at the court of King Nobel?"

Clarette nodded her head.

Reynard found this quite amusing, "So I have a cousin at court who is a badger and an uncle who is a wolf and a district gang leader. Although something tells me that circumstances being what they are, that Isengrim and I won't be improving our relations with this knowledge. We already hate each other, and this certainly won't help improve things any. But I had met Grimbeert several times before and he seemed a nice enough fellow. No bad blood with your brother and his wife I hope?"

Clarette shook her head no.

Reynard grinned, amused by this turn of events, "Well good, I will have to stop by and visit cousin Grimbeert promptly. I have a feeling I may be needing his services very soon."

Clarette looked at him confused, "Why? Why is that… sir… Rey… um Red…?"

Reynard understood, "You were going to say Red Death? I am sure that is what you know me as. Don't worry, it does not bother me. But you may call me Reynard if you wish. But to my family… well with the exception of **Uncle** Isengrim I suppose… you will find me quite pleasant. I will arrange to have you brought to my home. That way Aza can decide what she wishes done with you, and she doesn't have to leave the kits."

Clarette jumped off her chair and hugged Reynard's legs sobbing, "Oh thank you… thank you sir… we would be forever in your debt. We just want to see her. To see she is alright."

Reynard pet her head and looked at her husband Kazimir and smiled at him trying to reassure him that while most had very good reason to fear him, they did not.

* * *

"But they **abandoned me**! They threw me away like a piece of garbage. I had some nervous disorders and they decided I was not worth bothering with just like Marion. They are **dead** to me!" The spirited true love of Reynard expressed most emphatically snapping her jaws threateningly and shrieking in her husband's face.

Convincing Aza to see her parents was not an easy task, and Reynard was trying his best to calm her and have her hear their story.

She had long since forgotten them, believing them to be dead, or wishing them dead. She partially blamed them for her being put in a position to have been taken as a sex slave at The Dungeon. Thankfully the strong-willed Aza had grown out of most of her anxiety problems, but they would pop up every once in awhile in the form of a bad nightmare or an outburst. However she was quite furious learning her husband had found her parents and had even brought them to her home. She could not understand his possible reasons. He knew how much she hated them for what they had done to her. _What could he be thinking?_

First his meddling in Marion's love life had caused her to go behind both their backs and get married and pregnant. Then Marion left the house to have her kit all alone because she worried about Renny's interference in her marriage and child rearing. And who would suffer? She would… she and her four kits. And Marion would suffer also. Marion was away from her family all alone, away from his sister-in-law and her nieces and nephews. She should be here with her, safe and well cared for with every possible resource at her disposal. She should be with those that loved her.

Maybe he wants to try and make up for Marion's leaving with this gesture. But bringing the parents she despised, that she thought were long dead was not earning her frustrating husband any bonus points, quite the opposite.

"My love, please calm yourself. You know I would not have brought them here if I had not felt you needed to see them. The reasons for abandoning you are not black and white. Please see them and try to keep an open mind." Reynard had his paws around his furious wife trying to comfort her.

"What reasons are they? Why? What possible reason could they have to justify **abandoning** me? They dumped me as soon as I was a burden to them because of my episodes. Well abandoning me sure didn't help those any. They only got worse." The angry vixen growled right into her patient husband's muzzle as if ready to attack.

The powerful fox gently hugged his true love who was shaking with rage and calmly told her, "They didn't give you up to the foster care because of the episodes sweetheart. It is related to the reason, but it is **not** the reason."

She pulled back just enough to look at her calm patient husband, the doting father of her four kits, with tears in her eyes and whispered, "Then why?"

Reynard took his paws and gently rubbed her head responding, "It is their story to tell dear. I only ask you meet them and hear it. Trust me… you trust me don't you?"

She looked into his eyes and saw impossible love, endless patience, concern and compassion. She had to trust he must have good reasons for forcing this. She stared in those eyes… those impossible eyes… the eyes of a brutal killer… those eyes of a loving father and husband… she nodded at him.

He hugged her and took her paw and led her into the den where faces she only recognized in the far reaches of her mind looked at her with expressions of wonder and sorrow. As soon as they saw her they both made a move toward her, but her husband Renny put his paw up and gave them a warning look. It was a look that said stay away, she is not ready for that right now. Even with every muscle in their bodies and their brains screaming to run and embrace their daughter, a warning look from the Red Death would stop you in your tracks no matter what the circumstances. Reynard instead motioned to the four chairs in the room and indicated the two should sit down, and he sat down next to his love across from the older couple.

Reynard then motioned to Clarette to begin the story she had told him. As Aza listened, it was hard to keep her mind open as Renny had asked, but seeing the heartbreak and infinite sadness in the two souls across from her and the pain in their voices telling of her molestation at the paws of her uncle, it was hard not to slowly understand why they did what they did.

After they finished in tears looking at her telling of their desperate search to find out what had happened to her, she sat in stunned silence. She tried to remember anything about what had happened to her, but it was all very fuzzy and so long ago. She finally asked if they had a picture of Isengrim. She wanted to see if his picture would trigger any of the memories from her childhood. After a bit of searching, Kazimir found a family photo in his wallet and pulled it out. It was folded and had been hidden. He gave it to Aza and she held it in her paws staring at the wolf in the picture. Her paws began to tremble and her fur began to bristle. She knew that face, that horrid ugly nasty muzzle. She sometimes saw that face in her nightmares, but it was not from her childhood. She whispered into Renny's ear, "I know him. But not from their story." She saw him give her a questioning look and answered the look, "He was the wolf in the sex pens… the one that..."

She saw Renny's eyes go wide in disbelief. He shook his head and started cursing to himself angrily. Her parents looked at them very confused and very concerned. Red Death was very angry and it was never a good idea to be around him when he had that look in his eye.

"I will kill him." Renny seethed, each word spoken as if deadly poison.


	10. The Name is Savage

**(32 Years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

And now Reynard was planning an attack on the territory of that very same wolf. The wolf who he now learned was his uncle through marriage as well as the molester of his wife and her tormentor in the sex club. As if he didn't already have enough reasons to hate this wolf who he had wished dead long before any of this information came to light. They had always butted heads at every meeting of the court. Isengrim was notorious for not only condoning, but encouraging all the things Reynard fought against. He promoted child slavery, sex slaves, child prostitution and horrible abuses of so many innocents in his territory. The worst thieves, cutpurses, thugs, murders and rapists all knew they could go to his district and have freedom to abuse the population all they wanted. Isengrim continued the horrible management of his boss before him and the one before that. It seemed that each boss decided to pick the very worst lieutenants and successors. Well this was one operation he did not regret at all. It was the biggest by far and the most complicated. But he had the most time of any of the operations to get this one right as he had several weeks to plan every detail. Reynard did not want to risk the possibility that Isengrim would know he was coming in advance and prepare to ambush him. This was the one operation that needed to go well.

The reunion of Aza and her parents had gone well after she finally heard the entire story. His normally incredibly strong brave wife had turned into a big pile of jelly hugging her long lost parents and all three sobbed together for quite awhile. Finally Aza was able to tell the story of what had happened to her and more sobbing followed. At least the part when he saved her, rescued her and romanced her all seemed to meet with everyone's approval. Aza then described her life at Maupertuis and the birth of her kits. She and Reynard gave the couple a tour of the estate and they finally came to a large playroom where four rambunctious kits all played while being watched very closely by one of their nursemaids, a vixen named Tabatha.

Aza let her mother and father slowly enter the room and introduced the four to their long lost grandparents. The kits wanted to know how that got lost and Aza answered that they had been misplaced just like the kids misplaced toys from time to time, but that they would make sure they didn't get lost again. The kits all brightened very much meeting their new grandparents and instantly dragged them into their play room to play games with them. Even Reynard had a hard time holding back the tears seeing two parents who had thought they had lost their daughter forever only to discover her again and four beautiful grandkits on top of that. He left them to enjoy their time together and silently headed back to work to finish preparing for this huge operation. He told his steward before he left the estate that Aza's parents were welcome at the residence as long as they wished, and to make a permanent guest room available for them. He hoped the addition of her parents would make up at least a little bit for inadvertently driving his sister and her new family away.

It was now time to take his stab at his now one true enemy. But he had to keep the reason for the mission fist and foremost as the top priority. It was not about revenge, but about saving as many of the lost souls stolen from their families, their innocence destroyed, as he could. He couldn't give them their time and innocence back, but hopefully he could give them a chance at a future worth living.

He left with his security detail to visit his kids at their new operation in a warehouse that had been donated by a councilmammal he had saved a year ago. This warehouse was located just south of Big Dune. The visit went without incident, and Red talked to all his kids meeting each one and then addressing them in groups based on their age range. After he was done he told those in charge, his now fully grown kids from his Docks district operation, that he would be staying overnight to discuss issues and expansion plans with them. While these things were important, it was not the real reason for his visit. Late that night after midnight he checked his watch and knew that right now a flotilla of boats were heading for the docks all around the Sahara Square manned mostly by friendly mercenaries aligned with his cause, and his medical staff, former kids and gang members for security on all boats. He was keeping the number of his actual people stepping onto the foreign district soil to a minimum. Their presence would violate his agreement with the court, but technically the mercenaries were not against the policies of The King. Since each group was technically not under his control and authority, and were autonomous, he was not liable for their actions. It just happened that he fully controlled the mammals giving them their orders.

He was informed by his spy master Felix that they had successfully landed and secured the docks, and groups were now moving into positions all around the district using the vehicles that had already been left in place in advance. Coal and his two top lieutenants, a lion named Rath and a scary vicious tigress named Sheba, were on secure two way communication devices with each different team leader. Felix had all these secure communication devices specially developed for use by Reynard's gang and they would be the lifeline to communicate and direct all operations from this central location. His personal bodyguard Alexei, the massive Amur Tiger, spent his time keeping his eyes and full senses watching the dark for any potential dangers ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble.

Reynard was told that the slave master Jack had identified had been tracked to a dwelling near his headquarters. One group took and subdued the slave master and others in the building while another team broke into his office and took any information they could find concerning the slaves and their possible locations. They were currently in the process of convincing this Fredo that it was in his best interests to tell them everything they wanted to know, but apparently he kept insisting, "Do you have any idea who I am? Any idea who my boss is?" Reynard had a pretty good idea who his boss was and unfortunately the limited amount of things he could do to the urial without starting a war. It appeared he was going to have to depend on the information Jack Savage had provided as well as anything they could quickly locate from the search of the slaver's main office.

All teams were now in place outside their breach targets and were waiting on the go order. Reynard asked Felix if they had eyes on Jack and if they had a team ready to extract him. Felix let him know they had eyes on Jack, but there was a problem extracting him. The weasel had just received a call from the little bunny and was currently in contact with him. Reynard asked how long until they could extract him, but Felix was unsure and couldn't get details. The fox was frustrated. Things were already going wrong, but that was to be expected. But the timetable could not be adjusted and he gave the go order to his lieutenants who relayed his message to all team leaders. At that moment ten teams all went into action.

Two groups entered the sex clubs, one south of Cactus Grove and one across the district on the southern end just north of Delta Rd. The plan was to have each team take out one of the outlier locations and then both move to take the two central clubs after clearing the outer locations. By clearing the central locations last they would be in place to help any other teams needing assistance if they finished early.

Two other teams enter two prostitution dens with the goal of clearing them out completely as they could not afford to leave any witnesses. The word was Isengrim used a large number of minors at his clubs, and so it was important to take anyone found at these locations and sort the minors, non-minors, employees and patrons later.

Four smaller teams then began making hits on all known locations of child slaves quietly breaking in and removing any found. One team was dedicated to raiding slave holding pens and went into the first one removing any slaves and employees found.

The final team was dedicated to extracting their agents including Jack Savage, but apparently they were having a problem at the moment with something. Felix had talked to Jack for a bit and then was talking to his other contacts trying to find out what the delay was retrieving the bunny. Fifteen minutes later Jack called them.

Reynard got on the radio with Jack to see how he was doing, "Ja… Grey Wonder… Grandpa here… the parties going on and we miss you. Hang on and we will come get you. We don't want you to miss any of the fun."

From the other end Reynard heard a very tired frustrated bunny respond, "It's okay Grandpa. Make sure all the kids get to the party fir… argggh…" And then the device went dead. Felix tried to get him back but shook his head.

 _Now what?_ Reynard directed the group with the slave boss to go ahead and send all the captured subjects back with a couple of agents and send anyone else to immediately go assist the extraction team. Well he had never expected this to all go smoothly.

* * *

Jack had been looked over by their doctor after his body got a desperately needed rest that lasted through much of the day. The doctor was a middle-aged opossum with an irascible temperament named Dr. Guntard. He spent his time feeling the bunny all over and asking him where it hurt. Jack was honest with the doctor, but just stressed all the pain a lot more than he was feeling which had been lessened with the pills Mini had given him. The doctor informed Grenz that it seemed nothing was broken, but the small bunny had sustained massive bruising over most of his body, and it would take several days of healing for him to be able to walk and hop normally. He gave the bobcat a bunch of pills to give Jack over the next several days every six hours or so with food if possible to help with the pain and swelling.

The bobcat left Jack in the room and came back with some vegetables and water for the bunny to eat and gave him two of the pills to take with his meal. Unfortunately Jack couldn't fake taking the pills and hold them for later as the bobcat was watching him to make sure he chewed and swallowed them with the meal. So he swallowed them down and hoped they were not anything harmful, but it didn't make sense for the doctor to give him anything harmful as Jack was their well paid for investment.

Grenz ordered him to spend the rest of the afternoon resting, and told him he would introduce him to some of the other slaves that evening. Jack liked that idea and hoped Mini, Razer and the others were able to locate him that night. There was really not much he could do except follow his orders and rest, so he crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

Grenz came back that evening and picked him up and took him to a large dining room full of about thirty kids of all different species, sexes and ages. While most of the kids were male, there were a few females mostly of younger ages. The ages seemed to range from kids as young as he was to almost adult. Because there were no chairs high enough to allow Jack to eat at the table, the bobcat just put him down on top of the table at the end where most of the smaller kids were gathered and gave him two more pills and watched him eat and swallow them with the water and cabbage and salad.

The bobcat then told him, "They'll take care of ya now Death Wish. Just listen to ole Betta and Gert and you'll be okay. They know what to do with ya. Just don't be so clever and you'll do good."

Jack watched Grenz walk over and talk to an old female red wolf and saw him give her a bottle of the pills the doctor had given the bobcat earlier. He whispered to her for a minute and they both looked over in his direction. Jack pretended to be looking down at his food so they wouldn't see him staring. The bobcat then exited the front of the building where they had entered.

On the way inside Jack had noticed they had guards stationed outside the front and the building was in an enclosed alcove with all exits guarded. Essentially he was trapped in a fortress, but the good thing was he had found a bunch of other kids which buoyed his spirits. He was accomplishing more objectives of his mission! It was then he noticed the other kids nearby all looking at him.

A small female skunk about his same age spoke to him first, "Hi… I'm Daisy."

Jack looked at her and the other smaller kids glumly and answered, "I'm Death Wish."

A very young male deer laughed, "Good name. You musta made tha mistake of gettin' thar 'tention."

A young moose of around eight grinned at the others and nodded, "Yep. Looking at how beat up ya are you musta met some of the Busta Boys."

Jack looked at them curiously, "Busta Boys?"

A very cute young female leopard grinned at him explaining, "Those are tha kids who they use to knock sense into any kids with umph… you know... energy or ask questions. Names Silvey by the way. Who did that to you?"

Jack looked at her acting very dejected and anguished, "Frankie, Barker, Chucker and Wilson."

A very young groundhog made a disgusted face, "Bah! Those guys are the worst. They broke one little girl's arm and busted this fox kits muzzle and broke two of his teeth. You're lucky to be alive with how 'lil you are." He thought about something and leaned across the table and grasped Jack's paw, "Grover. Please ta meet ya Death Wish."

All the other kids at the table continued grumbling about the group that had mistreated Jack so badly. A little female squirrel named Frizzy told how they would grab her by her tail and throw her. A male antelope named Dobbs described how they sat on him until he broke both his arms and was in a cast for a month. The discussions about all the horrible things they had done went on for quite awhile until Jack had some questions for the group.

He looked around at them all curiously asking, "When I was out with those guys, we went all over the place visiting houses and businesses with kids. What are all you guys doing here instead?"

Daisy had the answer to this, "Oh we are those that haven't been sold yet. They send us on different group jobs. We sometimes have to make things. Sometimes we clean up stuff. Whatever jobs that have for us to do."

Jack stared down at the table sadly, "I miss my mom."

Grover reached over and pet the sad bunny, "Yeah… we all miss our past lives… but we are your family now. Cheer up Death Wish."

Jack looked in each of the eyes of the other kids wondering with faint hope, "Is there any escape?"

Silvey shook her head no, "Not unless you want to suffer at the paws of those that make Frankie and those guys seem sweet and lovin'. The sooner you accept you are here forever the better."

Jack put out a test inquiry to the group, "There is no one to help us… you know… out there?"

The young deer answered, "Nah… not in this district at least. Maybe somewhere else. Oh I'm Bucky by the way."

Jack looked around wondering hopefully, "What about these guys I heard of called Red's kids?"

Grover snorted his drink and the other kids laughed at this, "Those guys got it good. But no… they can't help us trapped here. Hopin' for stuff like that is a waste o time."

The kids spent their time letting Jack know the rules, who to trust and who not to. The younger kids were then put to work assembling dozens of parts to build toys. The smaller kids like Jack with tiny paws were used to attach the smaller parts and they would attach them and pass them down the line to the next kid until it was made and placed in a box. They did this for hours until all the parts were used up and then they were given another project involving small electronics.

Jack had no idea how late it was and wondered how he was going to find out when it was time to make his call. He was so tired from the endless work that he realized that there was a clock on the wall in the corner showing it was almost half past 11 pm.

The old red wolf came and introduced herself as Gert and gave Jack two of the pills the doctor had prescribed to him earlier. She gave him some crackers and some water to help swallow everything. Once she was satisfied he had swallowed the pills, she picked him up and instructed the kids to follow her down a hall in the back which then led to a tunnel and some locked doors at the end which she unlocked. She then escorted all the young kids into some cells. She sent the girls into one room and sent part of the boys into one cell and then put Jack, Grover and Bucky into the other room. She lay Jack down on the smallest thin mattress and closed the door and slid a metal bar locking it in place.

Jack then realized he had a problem as he had no idea when to try to call for support. Even if he did know what time to call, he had no idea where he was. He could only hope the tracker he was carrying would let his friends know where he was located. First things first, he needed to find out what time it was so he whispered, "Any of you guys have a watch or anything?"

The lights in the facility went out except for a faint light they could see coming from under the door.

Grover whispered back, "Death Wish, why do ya need ta know what time it tis? They'll just come get us in the morn' when it's time."

Jack needed an excuse and decided to go with a sympathy one to fit his small broken stature, "It's… it's just comforting is all… everything is controlled. I keep waking in the night from nightmares and it would be nice to know what time it is ya know."

Bucky seemed to understand, "Yeah… I get ya… used to have nightmares for several weeks when I first got here. I wish I could help though. But they search us regularly."

Grover had an idea, "I think Silvey might have a hidden device with a clock."

Jack wondered, "How do I talk to her?"

Grover pointed to the wall on the opposite side, "She sleeps against that wall. With your hearing you might be able to hear her voice."

Bucky and Grover helped to drag the bunny and his bed against the opposite wall and moved his bedding to a different area. Jack tapped on the wall a few times. A few seconds later he heard the same pattern on the other side tap back.

Jack then cupped his paws to his mouth and spoke pressed against the wall, "Silvey, It's Death Wish. Can you tell me the time?"

He listened carefully to the wall and heard a faint voice, "Death Wish… I can barely hear you… what did you need?"

Jack cupped his paws and yelled louder into the wall, "Time!"

He then listened awhile and heard her say, "Eleven fifty."

Jack cupped his paws and yelled into the wall, "Thanks."

Jack didn't know if he could keep Silvey telling him the time for the next seventy minutes, but he had one idea. He thought of a way to at least keep her awake.

Jack cupped his paws and yelled into the wall, "Please tell me about yourself. I can hear you. Bunny ears."

He then listened and heard Silvey tell Jack about her life. How she grew up in the Rainforest District and about her parents and siblings. She told him of her life before coming to the hellhole that was the slave pens and what she used to do for fun. Every once in awhile she would ask him a question just to check if Jack was still listening and he would yell back to her. This continued quite a long while, but he could tell she was tiring and he would ask her for a time check. She told him 12:30am. _Just thirty more minutes to freedom_. Oh Jack hoped it was just thirty minutes. But he began to worry that they would not find him. He didn't know if he was underground or not. He looked around, but didn't see any mice or rats, but then again it was dark and he was a bunny so his eyesight was quite poor in the dark.

He reached into his pouch under his fur and pulled out his knife and the receiver. The blade and the metal and plastic rectangle felt so reassuring. They told him he was not really a slave but a secret agent. He thought he could handle being a slave again, but it brought back painful memories. He thought he was an invincible unflappable secret agent. But his first mission had taught him one thing. He was vulnerable. He was just what all the kids at The Warehouse teased him about. He was just a baby bunny. As Jack listened to Silvey talk, he thought of how much confidence he had when he first came here. He thought he was just going to charm the boss and convince him to tell Jack all his secrets and make him his second in charge. Instead he was played a fool and given to these Busta Boys to be tortured and used as a play toy. The slave boss didn't even give him the courtesy of giving him a real mission. He was in way over his head, and his ego and drive had landed him into this first mission that he was not prepared to handle. He just prayed they could find him. He didn't know if he could survive one more day in this hellhole. But if they didn't get him out tonight, he may not get out for a long time to come, if ever. It was then he felt cold chills as he realized he was sweating and it was evaporating causing him to shiver.

 _I don't hear anything!_ Jack then realized his mind had wandered off and he no longer heard Silvey talking. He frantically put his paws to the wall and yelled, "Silvey! Silvey! You still there?" He didn't hear anything. He began to pound on the wall.

In the dark a voice whispered, "Death Wish… quit making all that noise. Go to sleep."

But he continued to pound and shout at the wall in desperation. Finally he heard a faint voice from the other side say, "Death Wish… it's late… I'm tired."

He yelled back cupping his paws, "Time!"

He heard from the other side, "It's late… go to sleep."

He cupped his paws and gave the wall a bang and yelled louder, "Time!"

After a fifteen seconds he heard, "Twelve fifty-two… now go to sleep!"

He cupped his paws and banged on the wall and yelled, "Can you stay awake for eight more minutes?"

He heard Silvey say, "What?"

He yelled cupping his paws, "Eight more minutes!"

He waited. He didn't hear anything and was about to start banging again when heard her say, "Fine. But you owe me."

He yelled back, "I will pay you back tonight hopefully. Tell me when it is One o'clock."

In the dark the same voice whispered in a grumpy annoyed tone, "Death Wish… shut the hell up."

From the other side of the wall he heard, "Okay. Whatcha gonna do for me?"

He yelled to her, "Free you."

From the wall he heard some laughing and then, "It's a good thing you're cute."

Jack smiled to himself. _Maybe there is something good about being cute after all_. He would have to remember to use it to his advantage. He needed to learn to use everything he had to make up for all his deficiencies. He was never going to be tall, strong and powerful. He would have to be agile, clever and sneaky. He would have to use his cuteness and innocent appearance to manipulate and be underestimated. But it also seemed helpful with making friends as well. And it seemed right now he could use all the friends he could get.

He was about to bang on the wall when he heard the words he had been waiting for, "One o'clock… now go to sleep or cute or not I'm gonna choke you."

Jack grinned and yelled to her, "Thanks love, paying you back now."

Jack thought he heard a "What?" from the other side of the wall but instead turned on the transmitter and stuffed the folded knife back into his pouch under his fur. Fortunately Felix had trained him to use the device in complete darkness so he found the switch to turn it on and the device came to life in his paws. He then turned it to channel 1456. He knew this was his channel. They had ten thousand channels programmed into the device just in case an enemy unit got a hold of one and tried to find their communication. They also kept it at 0000 in case it was discovered on him, and he was instructed to only change the channel at the designated time. He then sent the coded transmission speaking into the microphone, "Gray Wonder looking for a taxi."

He then repeated the code again. Finally he heard the beautiful silky voice of his instructor Felix, "Papa is here. How do you stand Gray Wonder?"

Jack replied back, "With eight extra passengers. Ready for pickup."

There was a long pause then he heard, "May be a delay on the taxi. Hang tight."

Then there was nothing for a couple minutes. Then something moved next to him and he almost dropped his receiver until he heard the voice of Grover whispering right next to him, "Death Wish… what's going on? Who are you talking to?"

Jack whispered back in a frustrated tone, "Help. Hang on… I have to find out more." He was not expecting a delay. He thought he would call for help and that would be the end of it. But now the tension was growing as he had no idea what was going on and it seemed his boss the weasel didn't either.

After five long painful minutes he finally heard life from the communications device, "Unexpected delay on the taxi. No ETA."

Jack knew that there were many operatives all over the area acting right now, but he had no idea where because he was only told about his mission. This was a precaution in case he was captured. Jack sat there with the communicator in his paw waiting. He wished he could hear anything, but no sound was coming. He knew that it was important to keep any communication to a minimum, but he was sorely tempted to call out again. Grover kept annoying him with questions and he kept trying to keep the little groundhog quiet.

Then he heard a tiny voice. He barely heard it, but once he got Grover to shut up he could make it out.

"Jack… can you hear me? Jack…. Mini here… say yes if you can."

 _It was Mini! They didn't abandon me!_ Jack said out loud softly, "I can hear you Mini. What's going on?"

Grover then began whispering, "Who ya talkin' ta now Death Wish?"

Jack grabbed on to the little groundhog and whispering in an irate voice, "Hush Grover… I need to hear. I will tell you in a couple minutes okay."

Jack turned his ears toward the direction he had heard the tiny sound focusing with all his might. Finally he faintly heard, "They barricaded the building. Someone inside your building put steel bars in place. The locks are no good. They can't get through. We think it is kids… slaves. We don't know why they would bar the door. Our people told them we were here for a rescue and they barred the doors. They don't want to use explosives to risk harming the kids. We will have to try and find another way in. Call Felix."

Jack didn't have to be told twice to call his boss Felix, "Gray Wonder looking for joy."

After about thirty seconds the secret agent heard from his ultimate boss instead.

The voice on the communicator calmly said, "Ja… Grey Wonder… Grandpa here… the parties going on and we miss you. Hang on and we will come get you. We don't want you to miss any of the fun."

Jack smiled. Well at least everything else seems to be going on. Hopefully they can get all the slaves he located on the map Mini had drawn from his description.

The bunny answered, "It's okay Grandpa. Make sure all the kids get to the party fir… argggh…"

As he was on the phone with Reynard, there was a sliding sound and the door had opened up and something had grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Another powerful paw pulled the two-way radio out of his paw and then smashed it on the ground. He then heard a crunching sound as a large foot stomped on it repeatedly breaking it into a million tiny pieces.

After his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he saw he was being held in the air by Chucker. Frankie was holding Grover in a chokehold and Barker had Bucky in a headlock.

Frankie was glaring at Jack and yelled to Chucker, "Bring them… they said they wanted the bunny, but maybe these other two are in on it as well."

Bucky tried to speak up sleepily, "In on whaaaa… Umph!"

Barker punched the young deer in the stomach.

Frankie then barked out instructions angrily, "Chucker go check on the door and make sure it is holding. I'll take care of Death Wish. He really was well named."

Chucker dropped Jack into the skunks paws who promptly clasped the small bunny in a chokehold. The bear then headed out the door.

They could hear the voices of the other kids coming from the other cells asking what was happening. Frankie answered them with a loud, "Shut up! Another word and you won't be speaking again!"

The skunk then glared at the bunny spitting at him, "What is going on Death Wish? Why do these guys want you so bad? Who were you talking to?"

Jack pretended to indicate he couldn't speak clasping his throat. The skunk then threw the bunny into the corner and pushed himself into the corner as well pressing Jack against the wall. He screamed at the bunny, "Talk!"

Jack had been told what to do in this kind of situation. It was meant for the slavers, but in this moment these kids were acting in that capacity. He was to make sure the slavers knew he was valuable so they wouldn't hurt them. He calmly answered the skunk speaking in a very posh voice, "My name is not Death Wish. It is Randel Fluffston. My father is the richest bunny in Zootopia. I was just calling him so he knew where to get me. If you just give me to them, they will go away."

Jack's pronouncement shocked everyone in the room. After about a half minute Frankie decided to threaten the bunny, "So what will they do if I break your fluffy neck?"

Jack acted completely calm informing the skunk and the others apathetically, "Then you will die. Your friends will all die. Your slave boss will die. Every man he has working for him will die. The district boss will die."

Jack's complete calmness and blasé attitude left the skunk and elk completely speechless. His practiced delivery with complete certainty stunned them thoroughly.

Frankie backed away from the little bunny who was doing his best to stand upright and look regal. He then informed the two Busta Boys, "I am sure my father's men would make it worth your while if you were to rescue me and return me to them. They could pay you well and take you anywhere you wished to go."

Bucky then looked at Jack with wide eyes timidly asking, "Randel… could ya… could ya take me with ya?"

Grover then quickly piped up echoing the sentiment, "Yes… please Randel… could we come too?"

Jack looked at everyone magnanimously pronouncing, "I am sure my father would be pleased to take you all wherever you wished as a reward for my safe return."

Jack felt quite good. The ruse Felix had come up with seemed to be working. The spy master knew that what drove the hearts of slave masters was greed. They would not harm something that would be potentially so valuable. This would give them time to rescue him. And worst case scenario they could negotiate either a trade to the slavers for their captured compatriots or a ransom.

What Felix had not anticipated was the immature minds of these Busta Boys or thugs in training.

Frankie's thoughtful visage then became enraged and he snarled at the bunny, "You seek to trick us. As soon as we open the door, they will take you and give us nothing!"

Jack considered this and answered, "A thousand Zoot bucks is nothing for my father. I can ask them to slide it under the door for you. Would that make you happy?"

Frankie thought about this and countered, "What's to stop them from just taking it back once they have you?"

Jack answered him aloofly, "Open the door and run down the hall with the money if you wish. Once they have me they are not going to bother chasing you. But don't you wish to leave this place? If you stay with the money, the bosses in charge here will just take it from you."

Chucker had come back and was filled in on the situation. He and Barker looked to Frankie to decide what to do.

The skunk considered his options, "Well we had a good thing going here. We were gonna get into Isengrim's operation in a couple years or take over for Wilson."

Jack answered apathetically, "I care not. Take the money and stay. Take the money and go. You could take it and go and then come back to join your boss and tell him they took you against your will. You could hide the money and return to them none the wiser."

The three of them all considered this shaking their heads affirmatively all agreeing this sounded like a good plan. Jack figured it would work and the three were about to go demand their money at the front door when there was a crash from down the hall. Chucker headed down to investigate and appeared a minute later grasped quite tightly in the arms of a puma dressed in black. While Chucker was a bear, he was only a fifteen year old bear and the puma was a powerful middle-aged grizzled veteran who could easily rip the bear apart. Behind the puma was a leopard and a fox also dressed in black. Each carried an assortment of knives, pawcuffs, dartguns and cloths.

All of a sudden the skunk grabbed Jack by the neck holding the bunny in front of him and pointed a knife at his throat.

Frankie then yelled out, "Come any closer and the bunny is dead!"

Everyone froze.

Frankie then glared at the puma, "Release the bear!"

The puma looked back and the fox nodded at him looking at something on his belt. The puma nodded and released the bear.

But the bear grabbed his back and yelled, "Ouch! Something stung me."

Frankie began to move backwards holding Jack by the throat with one arm, his other with a blade to the bunny's neck.

Then Jack heard a tiny voice he recognized. The voice was below him squeaking, "Stab him with your knife and jump. He won't follow."

Jack glanced down and saw what his little friends were up to. He slid the knife out from his pouch, opened the blade and promptly stabbed the skunk's arm that was grasping him around the neck.

The skunk instantly dropped Jack and screamed. As soon as Jack hit the ground, he leaped forward as the skunk grabbed for him. Even through all the pain and bruising with adrenaline pumping through his veins, he made an impossible leap through the air landing in the surprised arms of the leopard. The skunk fell flat on his face as he grabbed for Jack losing his balance because Mini and Razer had taken a bunch of cord and wrapped it around the two feet of the skunk.

At the same moment Jack leaped, Razer bit Barker in the ankle causing the elk to leap into the air screaming. The bear tried to move toward Bucky and Grover but collapsed to his knees looking woozy. The fox had instantly moved forward knocking the elk to the ground and the puma had his foot on the paw of Frankie quickly removing the knife and then pressing his knee to the skunk's back.

Quickly the skunk, elk and bear were all searched, and had restraints placed on their paws and gags placed on their mouths and were then led out. Jack instructed the leopard holding him to open the other cells and release his friends. Mini and Razer had climbed up the surprised leopard's legs and now sat in his arms with Jack. Six other mammals all dressed in black came from behind them and then four of them headed down the hallway performing a search to try and find any other kids or employees.

Jack was placed in a van with his eight friends as well as fifteen other kids that had been rescued from the other detention cells. They were informed there were more kids found and they would be going back in another van. The operation to completely clear the facility would take awhile, but they wanted to get as many moved out as possible.

Apparently Jack was told by Mini and Razer that it had taken awhile, but the team had been able to cut their way in through the roof. The Busta Boys would be placed in one of the groups with the employees for now until they determined what to do with them as they appeared to be a danger to the other kids. Jack was given a communications device and called Felix and Red to let them know he was fine and was heading back to the boats with a group of kids. Apparently his bosses were quite relieved he was safe and relatively unharmed. It was good to hear they cared quite a lot about his welfare. They told him they would meet up with him shortly.

The other kids were all looking at the bunny very confused as various scary mammals dressed in black would keep asking him questions and having talks with him on the strange communications devices. Also for some reason rats and mice wanted to talk to him. Once they were on their way heading to the eastern docks, a wide-eyed cute little leopard girl named Silvey stared at this bunny she thought she knew and had talked to most of the night. The bunny noticed her and hopped over and gave her a quick kiss on her surprised mouth telling her in a crisp accent, "Silvey love, I told you I would pay you back."

Silvey hesitantly asked this extraordinary bunny in a timid voice, "Death Wish, Randel, who… **who are you**?"

Jack coolly turned to her and gave her a slight nod and then smoothly informed her, "The name is Savage… Jack Savage."


	11. New Friends in Cold Places

**(32 Years before the events of Zootopia The Movie)**

Once the problems retrieving Jack and the children in the facility where the bunny was being held were taken care, most of the rest of the operation went to plan. However a few more witnesses had to be grabbed than expected. In fact there was a whole bachelor party that had wandered into the sex trade section looking for entertainment, but nothing depraved in nature. Unfortunately they had to all be taken. There were also a few accidents with some of the mercenaries, captured children or adults experiencing severe injuries. There was one case where a couple of the patrons leaped from the upstairs in a building and broke some bones upon landing. Fortunately the team was well versed in treating wounds and each victim was treated in the field and quickly sent to a medical staff on one of the ships.

The only other problem was the fact that the operation took far longer than expected due to various delays and larger than anticipated numbers of victims and witnesses. It had taken over four hours to complete the operation and many reports of groups of gang members now active near their operations were coming in. Fortunately they did not engage the mercenaries and let them withdraw untouched. Reynard noted that given the same scenario, his gang would have done the same, and would have only engaged if the opposing force had pushed the conflict. Fortunately Isengrim's gang seemed to be satisfied in just pushing the mercenaries back to the remaining ships and watching them depart. Apparently only a couple members of Isengrim's gang had to be taken, and were treated very well considering the circumstances.

Reynard had an early morning meeting with his staff at the Sahara Square Warehouse and met with all the kids to talk to them about the importance of the family and trusting in those he had chosen to run the facility. He led a question and answer session with all the kids and then left mid-morning. It was important that he not be seen seemingly fleeing right after the events of the night's operation, but instead kept to the schedule he had reported to the district boss in advance. His crew had been watching the outside of the facility carefully and had noted several agents of Isengrim watching. They just calmly packed up and left in a couple armored SUVs heading west on the main roads just as anyone heading to the Docks District would travel. The agents seemed satisfied to just follow at a distance and not attempt any kind of an ambush. Reynard was ready for one if it occurred though, and had communication with a response team ready to move if anything was attempted. The plan was that they would find a defensive position to hold off any of Isengrim's gang until help arrived hopefully in a matter of five to ten minutes.

Once he returned, Reynard was given a report on the results of the mission. From the raids on the sex clubs seventy-two children were recovered from ages seven to nineteen. Twenty-four employees were recovered and sixty-eight patrons were taken. From the slave operation using the locations Jack had provided and additional locations found in the boss' office, 198 children were recovered including seventy-one from the slave pens where Jack was kept as well another holding location. Twenty-eight employees including the boss were removed from these operations. From the prostitution dens seventy were taken including twenty-two minors as well seventeen employees and fifty-two patrons. Twenty-nine witnesses including three gang members were taken. Fortunately all mercenaries and operatives were accounted for and retrieved.

Dealing with the sorting of these massive numbers of different children and adults was a monumental task. It was critical to properly separate children that would need special care from ones that could be directly returned to their parents. Also complicating the situation were children reported as dangers to others like the Busta Boys which had to be separated for evaluation. Gang members or employees that could directly show that they were employed by Isengrim were separated and treated exceptionally well. Innocent witnesses, innocent patrons like the bachelor party, and others deemed non-complicit in the abuse of the children were separated. Determining the degree of innocence and guilt in the remaining employees and patrons was a difficult process involving many interviews as well as interviews and statements from the children and other patrons. This entire process took several days to complete with former kids dealing with the rescued kids and experienced interrogators dealing with the others.

The top priority at the moment was making sure Jack was able to get back into position for the next mission and that all operatives and resources were prepared for the next night's operation. Reynard got a report that his bunny agent had been quite banged up and had been treated with an ice bath, painkillers and medication to reduce the swelling. He was x-rayed and appeared to have avoided any broken bones, but had a sprained leg and ligature marks on his legs and arms from being tied up extremely tightly. He also had severe bruising to his throat and neck.

Reynard visited his agent in the medical wing to hear his report and see how he was feeling about the next phase of the operation. Jack gave him a full report and Reynard let the bunny know the results of his hard work and all the kids he had helped to save.

Reynard informed his young secret agent, "Jack, I am going to hold off on putting you back in the field until tomorrow as you need time to heal."

Apparently Jack was not very happy about this news, "Sir I am sorry for the cock-up. I was a right tosser to think I could just walk in and become the right-hand of the boss. But please don't punish me by not letting me get back in there and give it another go."

The fox seemed very sympathetic toward his young agent, "Jack, I am not disappointed in you at all. Far from it. I am not punishing you. I need you healthy for this new mission and the one after that. Throwing you right back into another situation where you could be abused is far too dangerous in your current condition. You did a great job of adapting to the situation. Your only fault was being a good bit overexuberant and overconfident. It is fully understandable. I was the same way as you were when I first started at an age just a couple years older than you."

The bunny considered his boss' words and seemed satisfied, "I suppose I learned a bit eh? Can't go in thinking I can do it all."

Reynard nodded his head, "Exactly, trust in your fellow operatives to help you. That is what they are there for. We already have them in the other territory checking out the entire operation. Fortunately we understand most of the victims are together in a couple locations. We primarily just need you to get a good idea where everyone is kept, who is in charge, and their defenses. We will need you to report all this to those operatives as soon as you can so they can get it to the agents to prepare for what they will be facing."

Jack thought of something, "I need a way to know the exact time Red. It almost caused me to screw up everything. Fortunately I had a friend that fancied me that was able to help me out of a jam."

Reynard handed Jack a new thin foldable knife, "The communicator had a clock in it, but it was not readable in the dark. Guess Felix didn't think of everything. I was able to find you a knife with a small digital clock in the handle which you can read in the dark by pressing the button next to it."

This seemed to brighten Jack's mood, "Brilliant! Hated to whinge about the other sir. Well it did give me an excuse to chat up a proper bird."

Reynard grinned at that, "Ah the cute little leopard girl I believe. You do have quite exceptional tastes, but how about thinking about that after your missions are over. I need your head completely focused on the task at hand."

Jack looked a bit insulted, "Sir I'd be a terrible agent to be on the pull while on a mission. I might fancy her, but would be complete failure if I let any bird lead me around by my John Thomas."

The fox laughed at that, "Well it is okay to have some fun while out there. Sometimes a cute little distraction can be just what you need to keep your spirits up. Just make sure it never interferes with your objective. Felix will be by to fill you in on what you need to do tomorrow. You just rest up and get better. Did you want me to have them send the little girl by to see you?"

Jack considered this and answered, "Appreciate the offer boss, but I am a bit knackered and a right shambles at the moment. I need to focus on the mission rather than a fit totty anyway. I'll check her out on the by and by when everything's sorted."

Reynard grinned at the serious bunny, "Okay Jack… just let them know if there is anything you should need."

He then waved goodbye to his little secret agent and went to check that everything was ready for the night's festivities.

* * *

That evening Reynard and his lieutenants as well as several bodyguards just happened to be meeting at a building on the eastern edge of their district on the border with the Meadowlands District. They were directing three small strike teams which hit three smaller sex clubs operating in that district clearing them out and heading north. All three strikes were handled simultaneously and they were out of the district in around thirty minutes. They put everyone on a ship and were transported around the waterway to some hidden islands in the Docks District. Fortunately these operations were not run by the Meadowlands boss, but Reynard was quite sure the boss was receiving a sizable cut for allowing these places to operate in his district. This made it fairly simple to sort as all the children were innocent and needed varying degrees of rehabilitation and all employees and patrons were guilty, and no gang employees of the district boss were involved. Reynard greatly appreciated a quick and simple operation after the huge undertaking the previous night. They were still working to process everyone from the Sahara Square operation and were having to check with informants to verify if certain individuals actually worked for Isengrim. It was very important that no employee's of the wolf were harmed to prevent any excuses for a war. All gang members were on high alert for the entire week in case any retaliation was detected.

Early the next day Jack was put in place at the largest slave operation in the Tundratown District in between Frosty Rd. and Hailstone St. His cover was a former slave who was being transferred because he had been mistreated and needed a safer environment. It was not hard to convince the slave buyers of this story considering all the bruising all over Jack's body, the marks on Jack's paws, feet and neck, and his sprained leg. Jack had been given several doses of medication to hide in his pouch in case he was untreated by the staff at his location, and was currently still on high levels of pain killers and anti-inflammatories.

The old bear named Bernard who escorted him from the holding pens seemed fairly sympathetic to Jack as he led the limping bunny to visit the overseer.

"Ya seemed to have gotten tha worst of it." The old bear commented.

Jack was playing a beaten down submissive slave in order to hopefully help him recover without further abuse, "Aye sir. My lil body is not really meant to handle such treatment."

Bernard looked at the bunny sadly, "Ye barely would fit in me paw. We'll give you over to Darla instead and she'll keep ya with the lil uns so ya don't get hurt."

Jack had built up a bit of rapport with the old bear and so he tried to take advantage of it sounding thoroughly downtrodden, "Bernard sir… could you… could you please show me around?"

Bernard considered his request and responded, "Ole Darla will show ya whatcha need ta know."

Jack didn't figure old Darla would show him anything but where to work, sleep and eat. He needed a thorough layout of the place so he shivered and looked miserable, "I… I'm not ready to see other kids yet."

The old bear looked at the timid bunny, "The other kids do that to ya?"

Jack nodded his head and looked down and continued shivering.

Bernard gently pet the little bunny and put his paw out palm up on the ground and nodded his head. Jack hopped onto the paw and was lifted into the arms of the old bear. Jack happily snuggled down into the bear's arms where it was warm and comfortable.

Bernard told him, "It'd take half the day for ya to get around at yer speed. Ole Candrid would have both our hides."

Jack looked up at the bear, "Candrid… is he tha boss?"

Bernard shook his head, "Nah, that'd be Jax. Never see him. He stays in tha building over thar."

The bear pointed to a medium sized two story building. Jack noted they had a guard tower at the top of that building and a guard at the bottom entrance who actually seemed to be on alert.

The bear continued, "Candrid runs the place. Cracks tha whip so ta speak. Just do what yer told and you'll be fine."

Jack nodded and snuggled closer, "Thanks sir. I just like being with you. I don't want ta get lost if I find myself outside and would like the extra time with you."

Bernard smiled at that, "Yer a sweetun… wish ya were home with yer ma… but this should be a lot easier than ya had it. But since ya asked so nicely I'll give ya the whole tour."

The bear wandered around the entire facility pointing out the buildings where the older kids were located, various work locations, housing locations, guard stations and tons of the other features. The facility was an entire cul-de-sac with high walls with razor-wire on top built between the outer buildings and only one secure way in or out. It was essentially a castle, and was only missing a moat and a drawbridge. But they had two locked gates with guards and a guard tower. Jack noted that any of the slaves he saw wandering around didn't have collars. Apparently there was no escape from this location and so collars and leashes were unneeded. If you didn't go where they wanted, you most likely got some not too gentle punishments. Bernard told Jack which guards were nice and which weren't. He would wave to various ones and they would greet him.

At the front Bernard struck up a conversation with an older goat who was sitting on duty. Bernard greeted him as JimJim.

"Bernie whatcha got there?" The old goat asked.

Bernard smiled at him and replied, "This here's a new one named Pip."

JimJim gave the bunny a close look and smiled, "Well he's a cute one. Looks a bit beat up. Who'd do that to him?"

The bear looked sad, "Last place he was at. Dumb ta put a lil'un like that with older roughuns."

JimJim nodded his head and looked at Jack, "Well Pip, at least you got it better here. I think Bernie'd adopt you if he could. You take him to Darla yet?"

Bernard shook his head, "Nah… lil'un wanted ta spend some time with me. Anything interest'n goin' on?"

The old goat shook his head, "Nah same ole same ole. Some trucks coming through in a bit as usual, but no visitors."

Jack looked at the old goat and asked, "JimJim… how many like me live here?"

The goat grinned at the bunny, "Ya afraid yer gonna get lonely?"

Jack shook his head, "Just curious is all sir."

JimJim looked at Bernard and asked, "Not rightly sure. Bernie how many ya figure?"

Bernard looked up into the air and seemed to be calculating. He finally answered, "Weeell I 'm guessin' like about 250 to three hundred or more here like lil' Pip here… about half that across town."

Jack tried to look surprised, "Soooo many. How do ya take care of them all?"

Bernard answered, "Well we have quite a few ta take care of ya younguns and make sure ya are kept safe."

The bunny looked out the front gate curiously, "Someone trying to come in and harm us?"

JimJim laughed at this, "Yeah well you never know. But you don't want to have to go to other places like you came from. At least here they let you have some time to play outside each day and make snowmammals, sled or have some snowball fights."

Jack shivered and looked at them a bit scared and Bernard noticed, "JimJim ya scared tha lil' fella. They won't let tha biguns throw stuff at ya Pip. You will be with other lil'uns."

Jack nodded seeming satisfied with the answer. Bernie then waved goodbye to the goat and the apparently beaten and defeated bunny kept his sharp eyes and ears open noting every detail. They wandered around the whole facility a couple of times and Jack chatted to the old bear about how he ended up here. Apparently times were tough and this was the only job paying a living wage in the district for an old run down bear. Feeding a bear family was not cheap. The bear kept the bunny wrapped in his arms to help keep him warm as the temperature in the district was kept well below freezing to prevent any of the snow from melting. Jack had been given an old beat up coat, but the cold was still brutal on any exposed parts of the body. Natural fur coat or not, it could be quite rough being a small thin bunny in such an environment. He was not a polar bear, normal bear, snowshoe hare or arctic fox designed to withstand the extreme cold. His body was designed to live out in the sunshine and enjoy nice temperate environments.

Jack tried one more time to get an answer to his question in a different way, "Bernard sir… how many of you stay to protect us at night?"

Bernard seemed to consider the bunny's question, "You worried about an attack? Don't let JimJim scare you. You should be nice and safe here."

The bunny was still not getting an answer to the question so he tried a different tact, "I am just worried if you are gone and JimJim is gone no one will be here to protect me."

The old bear answered him, "Well only a few of us with families like myself go home at night. Most will stay in those barracks over thar if they are not on duty. So even if they are not out guardin', they will be here to make sure you are safe."

The bunny thought this was a very nice bit of helpful information which made him quite a lot happier, but not for the reason the bear thought. He was glad the bear would not be here tonight. He didn't want anything bad to happen to the friendly bear who only wanted to keep his family fed.

Jack needed to know one more important piece of info, "Bernard sir… how will I know the boss… if I see him. I don't want to make him mad."

Bernard looked at him, "Ya mean Candrid… he's a nasty ole warthog. Thinks he owns everyone. Ya can't miss him."

Jack considered this and asked, "What about the main boss. Jax did you say?"

The old bear shook his head, "Ah, you shouldn't have ta worry about that one. But if ya see a big polar bear with an eye patch, just stay out of his way."

The bunny asked a follow-up question fishing for the final piece of information he needed, "They live in the barracks too with the others?"

Bernard laughed at that, "Fat chance. Nah… them top ones have places in tha building thar I showed ya where they work. Ya are a curious little one Pip."

The bunny decided to use his new approach to cover up for his previous line of questions, "Sorry Mr. Bernard. I just like being with you and hearin' ya talk to me is all. Can you tell me about your family?"

This explanation seemed to work quite well as the bear seemed to understand and accept the bunny's reasoning. He told Jack about his wife and their two older children who were adults now, but were having problems finding any work. Jack asked them if they considered moving to a different district to find work. The bear let him know it was tough all over. The only real steady work without trade skills or education was working for the gangs, and the only work for bears in those organizations was as fighters and enforcers. But he and his children didn't really have the temperament for that kind of position.

The gusts of snow were now really blowing and a mist of ice seemed to swirl in the air. The bear tried to protect the little bunny from the cold, but finally convinced the little one that he needed to take him out of the freezing weather much as he hated to part from his welcome company. The bunny finally nodded regretting having to leave his new friend's company, but seemed to understand that he needed to finally join the rest of the group. After his experience with the Busta Boys, Jack was not excited about leaving the company of the first kind employee of slavers he had ever met.

The bear took him into a large building and the heat hit him like it was a physical slap. He had been out in the cold for so long that being inside felt strange. As the bear placed him into the arms of Darla who was a middle-aged sheep, he instantly missed the warm comfy arms of the friendly bear, but the soft fluffy arms of the sheep felt quite nice as well. The sheep seemed to dote on the little bunny as the bear repeatedly made sure she understood the bunny was very fragile and had been hurt by larger older slaves and was quite frightened of being harmed again.

The sheep made sure the bunny understood, "This place is nothing like that last place Pip. We wouldn't put such a small bunny with such older cruel kids. Come with me and I will introduce you to some new friends."

As Darla walked him around the building, Jack noticed it was a large building that appeared to be a factory with all kinds of clacking, thumping, tick ticking as well as the occasional sound of steam being expelled in large bursts. As he passed by different rooms, he could catch glimpses of organized rows of benches and tables full of various young mammals of numerous different species and sizes. These kids seemed to be a lot older than him, most appearing to be in their early teens. They seemed to have an organized factory here with the purpose of using the kids as dedicated slave labor rather than focusing on selling them to individuals. While the work in the other facility had been piecemeal, the work here was extensive and constant. The numbers of slaves in this district were staggering with around 450 to five hundred or more kids used as nothing but cogs in a machine. Jack hated to think of the condition of kids stuck here for years with no education, no hope, nothing but the constant tasks thrown at them every day. He supposed they treated them better here simply because they had no plans to sell them off, but to use them until they had nothing left.

Darla had walked down the long hallway and must have passed a dozen rooms. She stopped at a room near the end and opened the door. Inside was a small room with over a dozen small kids like himself. Interestingly there was no one even watching or guarding the kids. All the kids glanced up at him as he entered and quickly looked back down at the tasks they were working on. They all seemed to be quite defeated and hopeless. This seemed to be in contrast to the kids at the last location in the Sahara Square Disctrict. Darla placed Jack down next to a small badger around Jack's age who was sitting on a small metal bench working on sticking gears of some kind into an electronic device. Piles of these electronic devices of unknown purpose surrounded him.

Darla spoke to the young badger, "Tailor this is Pip. How about you show him the ropes. He can help you."

The young badger looked annoyed and expressed this in his tone, "He's gonna mess up my quota. Don't have time to be trainin' some newb."

Darla spoke to him patiently, "If you train him properly you'll do quite well. You'll get credit for all the ones he does."

This seemed to improve the mood of the badger, "Really? What if he screws up?"

The sheep let the little badger know, "Just watch him close to make sure he doesn't. Pip here may look beaten, but he seems very bright. Look at his little bunny paws. They should do really well for the work you are doing. I think you'll find you'll come out way ahead. Bet you'll be begging to have him assist you tomorrow. You'll probably earn extra rations."

Tailor seemed to let this sink in and he nodded his head looking more enthusiastic, "Okay, we'll see. How long do I get to keep him?"

Darla placed Jack gently down next to the badger patting the bunny's head, "We'll see how it goes and if he gets along with you. Be nice to him and you may get him for a couple days."

The badger nodded his head and the sheep closed the door and left.

Eight of the kids seemed to be working on a long assembly line sitting at a bench that sat next to a fifteen meter long metal table placed against the wall to the outside. Four more metal tables and benches were placed perpendicular to the long table. Two kids were located at two of the other benches, one was at the third and Jack and Tailor occupied the fourth.

Strangely after the sheep left no one looked up or said a word. Jack had expected them all to turn to him and excitedly start talking, but they seemed to just be focused on their own tasks.

Jack turned to the badger who was almost twice the size of him, and started to ask him a question when the badger scowled at him and shook his head speaking to him in an annoyed voice, "Listen up newb. I'm not gonna have you screwing up my quota with your jabbering. You do this pile here, okay, and then I'll answer your questions. See these little gears here? You put the big one in here first, then the blue one on top and the smaller blue one next to it here. Then you stick this switch thing here in this socket and this little display here. You got that?"

Jack nodded his head.

"Okay well let me watch you do a couple and make sure you have it all down." The badger ordered with a stern look.

Jack proceeded to place the gears and small pieces into place. It took a few to get the hang of it. The parts were quite small and delicate, but as the sheep had said, delicate little bunny paws were quite good at handling tiny parts.

The badger seemed satisfied with Jack's work after he did ten perfectly, and went back to doing his pile while Jack proceeded to work on the stack before him. There must be several hundred of these to do. It was going to take quite awhile for him to get to any questions, but Jack didn't want to stand out as a troublemaker, so he quietly went about his task working as quickly and efficiently as possible. The badger saw the progress of the bunny and began to improve his mood as he saw the effectiveness of bunny power. After about thirty minutes Jack had finished his whole stack and the badger passed part of his remaining stack over to the bunny to complete. After another fifteen minutes they were done.

Tailor then inspected each one placing them in a box. He filled five boxes with a hundred each and carefully carried them over to a bin against the opposite wall that said 45-4. He then happily wrote his name and the totals into a logbook on a small table to the far left of all the bins. Jack noticed the other kids were placing boxes and removing others from the bins and making notations into the logbook as well.

"You know your numbers and letters?" The badger suddenly asked him.

Jack nodded.

"Well that is good. Surprising though at your age. You can talk now Pip. Names Tailor." The badger reached out shook Jack's paw.

"Where did you learn you numbers and letters and what happened to you?" The badger asked.

Jack answered him timidly, "My… my Momma taught me some. I learned a bit in bunny preschool. Got beat up by a bunch of really mean big kids last place."

The badger seemed surprised by his answer, "Your Mom teach ya so she could get more money for you?"

Jack was stunned by this question, "Huh?"

The badger tried to explain, "You know, when she sold you. She think she could get a better price by teaching you?"

"Sold me?" The bunny didn't know what to make of this question.

Tailor seemed to understand, "Oh… they didn't tell you? Usually most parents will sell the kids right in front of the slaver agents so they know they are supposed to behave and do whatever the masters want. Your Mom didn't tell you to go with these guys and do whatever they said?"

"No… no I was stolen off the street. All the kids here were sold by their parents?" Jack was shocked by this news. He didn't think that many parents were as bad as his dad, but he may have to revise his opinion if this was true. _How could any parent sell their child to a slaver?_

The badger corrected the bunny, "Not all the kids here were sold by their parents, but many of them were. I suppose the parents thought they couldn't afford the kids and saw an easy source of money solving both their problems. My mom sold me so she could afford to feed my brother and sister. I guess she thought she couldn't feed all three of us."

"That's horrible! How could any parent sell their child into this?" Jack asked in wonder.

"Well I suppose it is better than starving to death or being killed by their parents like other kids I knew." The badger regretfully admitted.

Jack thought of all the kids who had been taken from parents who loved and wanted them. _No wonder all the kids here seemed to have no hope or fight in them._ If their own parents didn't want them, even if they got out of here they had no where to go and no one that even wanted them except as something to be sold to some other group that wished to use and exploit them. This place was really starting to depress Jack. At least at the other place he was rescuing kids to be returned to parents who loved and missed them terribly. He wondered about little Silvey and the stories she told of her family and the life she so desperately wanted to get back to. Well regardless of how all the kids got here, they did not deserve this. He just wondered what Reynard would do with them and what would be done to the parents that did this to these innocents. He was glad that he didn't have to make those kinds of decisions. He had a mission to accomplish and what happened after that was not his concern. His boss loved all children, and he was sure they would be far better off under his care than these slavers. He supposed the slavers could hire kindly caretakers like Darla and Bernard because all the fight and rebellion had been driven out of everyone so a gentle touch worked best.

"Has anyone escaped from here?" He found himself asking all of a sudden.

The badger was a bit taken back by his question at first, and then he answered, "Escape to where? Most likely anyone leaving here would starve or freeze to death once out on the streets. I had not heard of anyone escaping. There were rumors that some kids tried to go over the wall once. They said they found them the next day dead, cut to pieces by the wires with blood all over. It was well before I got here so I don't know if they are true. You aren't thinking of escaping are you Pip?"

It was the way that Tailor asked that question that alarmed Jack. He asked it as if he was asking if Jack planned to slit his wrists or stab himself in the heart. He decided to dissuade the badger that this was a possibility, "Oh… no… no Tailor I wouldn't try that. Was just curious is all. This place seems a lot different than the other place I was at. Escape was all everything there talked about is all."

"Ah… that explains it." The badger seemed to accept Jack's proffered reasoning, "No wonder the big kids hurt you. They musta just been frustrated with their situation and took it out on you. Well we are all happy here. With your help on these quotas we might even get some dessert. It's been awhile since I have gotten that."

Jack was very dubious of that statement about happiness from what he had seen from the other kids at this place, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He was unsure how much he was going to learn from these kids if they had no desire to escape or leave. He had plenty to report anyway already. The only thing he was worried about was getting the information to Mini, Razer and the rest of his team of mini-spies. He had no way to contact them, and had to hope they found him in time. The teams coming to get him needed the information he had acquired well before he was due to call Felix at 1:00 AM.

Jack spent the rest of morning helping Tailor fulfill his quota, and apparently they did earn several rewards. When they went to the first lunch shift in the cafeteria building with about a 160 or more other kids, they got an extra entree as well as a dessert. Apparently the other kids noticed this immediately and a mad bartering system took place with numerous other offers being made to the badger and the bunny for their additional food. They were offered everything from others asking to do their chores for a week to exchanges of newer coats and shoes when the kids went outside to play. Jack decided to eat both his entrees as he didn't know if was going to need the extra energy for his mission. However he decided to have fun with his dessert. There was a certain little lamb he had his eyes on since he saw her working on the long assembly table.

After he had eaten his entrees, he took his tray and joined the lamb at her table sitting next to her. She had the fluffiest white wool and cutest curls on her head. Her two friends looked at him quite surprised. The little zebra girl and a very young little hippo girl both looked at him like he had completely lost his mind. The lamb barely glanced up at him and then quickly looked down at her tray.

Jack smiled at her and softly nudged her, "Hi… I'm Pip. I just got here."

The zebra and hippo continued to stare at him incredulously, and his only response from the lamb was, "I know."

 _Well this one is a hard nut to crack._ Jack wasn't used to girls this hard to talk to. He tried another attempt, "I just figured I needed some friends here and saw your lovely face and wanted to see if you were interested."

She glanced up at him briefly and then looked back down, "Interested in what?"

 _Hmm well apparently his cuteness was not working with this one_. It was hard to know what this one was looking for. Girls were quite fickle and many times they had no idea what they liked. But Jack was not easily put off. He guessed every guy failed with this cute little lamb because they quit as soon as she failed respond to them. But Jack was not just any guy.

He decided to answer her, "In being my friend. What's your name?"

The zebra and hippo were whispering quietly to each other, but they failed to understand that they might as well have been shouting when bunny ears were involved.

The zebra was whispering shocked, "Is this guy crazy? Everyone knows not to talk to Baabs."

The hippo whispered back, "He's new. He doesn't know any better."

The zebra seemed concerned whispering, "Rowdy will kill him. He's just a little bunny."

The hippo whispered back, "She better get rid of him quick."

Jack didn't exactly know what was going, but it sounded like whoever this Rowdy was thought he owned this little lamb and no one else was allowed to talk to her. Well Jack had faced every kind of bully imaginable, and he was not easily deterred.

He decided to push his chat with the lamb, "Is your name Baabs? I think that is what someone mentioned. I had a proposal for you."

The little lamb then looked up at this persistent bunny answering surprised, "Pip… you are sweet and all, but you need to get away from me for your own safety."

Jack gave her his best smile, "You just seemed like you needed a friend. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be lonely."

The lamb looked down embarrassed, "I… you think I am beautiful?" She looked up at the bunny with a shy smile and then quickly looked back down, "I… I'm not allowed… you shouldn't be talking to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

Jack had a good idea what the situation was and decided to test how much any of this was her idea as he moved next to her and placed his arm around her back, "Baabs, do you have a boyfriend? I just want to be your friend is all. How can that be wrong?"

The look the little lamb gave him told Jack everything he already had suspected as she glanced at him with a bit of disgust, "No… yes… well… it's… you shouldn't talk to me."

Just then a large shadow loomed over the two of them and the zebra and hippo girl got terrified looks on their faces staring toward the source of the shadow. Jack didn't need to look to know what would be standing there trying to intimidate him. Being in foster care and dealing with the bigger kids constantly tormenting him all his life had thoroughly prepared him for this situation.

Jack decided to completely ignore the bully in the room speaking instead directly to Baabs, "No one should tell you who you can and can't talk to or who you can or can't be friends with. Anyone like that would be a massive **tailhole**."

"Who you calling a **tailhole** you little long-eared **runt?** " A gruff outraged voice seemed to be directed at him.

Jack smiled and absently looked up to see a ram of about nine or ten glaring at him. He decided to nonchalantly answer him, "I suppose I am calling **you** that if you are the one thinking you can dictate who this exquisite little lamb can and can not associate with."

The ram seemed quite confused by Jack's words. Most likely he didn't understand what Jack was saying as he didn't seem the brightest bulb in the room. But finally the ram seemed to decide that whatever Jack had said was an insult and spoke to those around him, "Mr. Fancy Words thinks he is gonna take my girl! I'm gonna **pound you good runt**."

"I believe the fact that she is your girl is quite debatable. You seem to be under the impression that simply because she is a lamb and you are a ram, that you own her as your property. Even though she might be a slave doesn't mean you can own her heart. She should be free to be friends and **love** whoever she wishes." The bunny stated to the entire room snuggling next to the lamb and smiling at her.

Apparently no one had spoken to or dared act like this to the ram before as he seemed frozen with apoplectic rage. Finally he decided that whatever the bunny had said was impossible to ignore no matter the consequences, and he moved around the table and grabbed for the bunny. However Jack would be damned if he was going to be harmed further by bullies, especially by the likes of this dolt. He had lifted his feet under himself as he recognized the situation was escalating and using his ears and senses he judged the ram's position. Right as the ram began to reach for him, he leaped upward with all his might and punched the ram in the throat and immediately sat back down as if nothing had happened.

Even for someone looking directly at him it would have been difficult to see exactly what had happened. They didn't call it a rabbit punch for nothing. It was lightning fast and brutal. The results were exactly what Jack expected as the ram grabbed his neck with both hooves and began stumbling around crashing into the table behind them knocking trays and food all over resulting in a great deal of shouts of anger by the occupants of the table. The ram then stumbled around crashing into another table and pulled several trays off the table and onto the floor. The ram was gasping for breath and seemed to be failing. In his desperation he punched several kids and pounded another table and started tossing trays all over.

The zebra, hippo, lamb and kids from several tables all watched the display in horror and fascination. Jack sat looking down apparently completely unphased. He did notice that no one attempted to get up to help the ram. He also grinned as he saw the meek little lamb had a barely perceptible grin on her face.

A middle-aged moose suddenly appeared and grabbed the ram roughly pulling him away from table and pounded his back. The moose then grabbed the ram around the diaphragm from behind and pulled. Apparently the moose thought he was choking. Whatever the moose did seemed to allow the ram to breath as he desperately pulled air into his lungs in ragged gulps. The moose then asked what had happened, and the other kids explained that the ram had gone crazy knocking all their food off the tables, that he had not been eating anything and was not choking.

The ram then pointed to Jack, "He… the little shit… bunny… punched me."

The moose looked at the ram incredulously, "You expect me to believe that beat up tiny bunny there did that to you? What kind of moron do you take me for?"

The ram looked around for support, but saw none, and then realized how ridiculous his claims must seem. He lowered his head and accepted his punishment as the moose scowled at him and roughly dragged him away.

Jack acted like nothing had happened and directed his discussion to the lamb, "So where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

The zebra and hippo girl stared at him in disbelief.

The little lamb shyly grinned at him, "You were saying you had a proposal for me. I'm Baabs by the way. Nice to meet you Pip."

Jack gave her a big smile, "It is my immense pleasure to meet you Baabs. I had this nice cake here and thought I would like to trade it to you since that seems to be how things are done here."

Baabs looked at him confused, "I… well… but what do I have to trade?"

Jack winked at her, "How about a kiss?"

The little lamb seemed shocked at first and then gave him a grin and nodded her head. Jack pushed the cake over to her tray and leaned in and gave her a soft gentle kiss on her lips. He noticed she let it linger quite awhile longer than he had expected. Apparently giving her tormentor his comeuppance warranted a special reward. Finally about a long while the two reluctantly pulled their lips apart as they noticed her friends and at least a third of the other kids in the room were all staring at the two of them with their mouths agape.

Jack then asked her, "So will you be friends with a simple bunny that thinks you are amazing?"

She nodded her head grinning at him shyly, "Sure Pip. But I think you are anything but simple. Will you share this cake with me?"

Jack nodded and happily nibbled on some of the cake Baabs fed him.


	12. A Worthwhile Education

Later when Tailor heard what happened, he was speechless. Not about Jack standing up to the ram. He couldn't believe the bunny had traded his dessert for a kiss.

"Are you kidding me? I could have gotten out of bathroom cleaning duty for that. How could you have done something so stupid?"

Tailor had been on the other side of the room trading his food during the entire incident so had only heard about it later.

Jack simply grinned at him, "Some of us have different priorities."

Tailor just shook his head in disbelief and muttered to himself about mad bunnies. Jack noticed the lamb would glance at him with a grin from time to time the rest of the afternoon. He would smile and nod at her. Anytime Tailor would notice this exchange he would shake his head and stare down at his task and mutter. The badger thought the bunny had misguided priorities, but apparently his agile little bunny paws were quite adept at doing all the tasks and they ended up running out of items to work on because they had to wait on other groups to complete their work first. So they went outside for a break early. Tailor showed off his new coat and boots pointing out that Jack could have had those if he had not been stupid enough to trade his dessert for something so stupid. Jack slid on some knitted tubes on his feet and put on the old tiny jacket he had arrived with and went outside. While normally rabbits did not wear shoes, in the freezing snow it became very uncomfortable wearing bare feet, so they would wear covering when outside for any extended amount of time.

The two played outside for awhile building some snow mammals and a fort. Jack saw Bernard wandering around and threw a snowball near him to get his attention, and Bernard came over to see how he was doing. It was good talking to the old bear who got a good chuckle hearing Tailor complain how the bunny was trading desserts for such stupid things as a kiss.

Bernard grinned at the bunny, "I think Pip here just has a different idea what is important Tailor. Good on ya Pip. There are few things worth living for… Pip here just figured that out at an early age."

The badger just looked at the two of them muttering about crazy mammals with frozen brains.

They were joined a bit later by other groups of younger kids, and the group of them had a good time battling each other. Tailor and Jack already had a solid fort built and they easily recruited several other stronger kids who wanted to fight alongside the bunny that had defied Rowdy. Apparently the ram did not have many fans among the smaller kids. Jack had never been in a snowball fight before, but he learned quite quickly. His small size was actually a great asset as he was a very tiny target. Initially the other team tried to target him, but found he was nearly impossible to hit and then got quite abused by his teammates. Jack would hide behind the lower walls of the fort and leap into the air and sling frozen balls of death at his adversaries. By the time their opponents could respond, he was safely behind the walls of the fort. They finally gave up even trying to hit him so he just hid behind the legs of the bigger kids and fired at will hitting with amazing accuracy. The kids on his team started nicknaming him Bullseye as he became so accurate that he even started calling his shots so only they could hear him. When his shots would leave his paws and smack their targets in the head his whole team would just crack up laughing and yelling, "Bullseye strikes again!"

Jack had never felt so accepted or had so much fun before. _I would have never thought I would feel most at home among a bunch of slaves_. It was such a bizarre situation. Eventually the two teams called a truce and all formally met the new bunny and spent the rest of their time playing various games like one where the other kids made stairs with their bodies, and Jack and the other small kids hopped up and down the makeshift steps. Jack was thankful that he had taken the medications he had hidden in his pouch at lunch or he would have been in a great deal of pain. But he was having so much fun any discomfort he felt barely registered. He had so many new friends who all wanted to get to know him, that he forgot he was even on a secret mission. But there was nothing he could do towards that goal at the moment, so having fun with the other kids became his current mission objective. _This is the kind of objective I could get used to_. Eventually the play time was up and they were all called inside, but because Tailor and him had finished early, they had gotten a lot of extra playtime outside.

Jack happily worked the rest of the afternoon helping Tailor finish all their tasks. They ran out of things to do before dinner, so Tailor took out a book to read and Jack joined Baabs and helped her finish all her work. Initially the other kids looked quite surprised as he hopped up next to her. Her big grin was the only reward Jack needed. She showed him what she was working on, and he quickly started working with her. Jack showed her that it was faster if he did the first part and she did the last rather doing them individually. In just over an hour the two had finished every single item they could possibly do. Baabs happily put her numbers into the log book which would earn her extra rations and a dessert, and the two spent their remaining time sitting next to each other whispering, talking about their lives.

She wanted to know about the last place he was at. He used his time at the orphanage and the slave pen at Sahara Square to mostly tell her the truth of what it was like for him living there. She was quite concerned about how difficult a time he had from bullies and other mean kids. He told her that was why kids like Rowdy didn't scare him. He told her he had seen ones many times worse. She told him that she and her brother were sold by their mother. She didn't know where her brother had been sent, but it was a different place. She thought he was in the other facility across the district. Her hope was that eventually she could get moved there or he could be moved to her location. Jack told her it must be nice to at least have a sibling. She thought it was quite unusual that a bunny had no brothers or sisters. He wanted to know what she thought about a mother that would sell her into slavery.

"I really don't know how to say Pip. I hated her for a long time at first. But I still miss her." She tried to explain.

Jack shook his head and honestly responded, "I couldn't imagine how I could forgive my parents if they had sold me. Baabs, if you could be returned to your Mom, would you want to be?"

The little lamb thought about this carefully and finally answered, "I… I don't know. If I could be returned to her with my brother and she wanted me… I guess I would like that."

Jack hoped he could make this happen. He would have to talk to his boss about such a strange situation. He hoped the fox would have a solution. Jack wasn't just talking to the adorable little lamb because it was fun. Once he got her talking she was a giant fountain of information. Apparently since she had been denied from talking to someone else for so long, now that she was freed she didn't want to stop talking, and Jack was quite happy to listen. She filled him in on every detail of how everything worked at the facility. She explained how they ate in two shifts with the younger kids eating first followed by the older. She explained that there were six sleeping areas separated by sex and age where they had all the beds together. Apparently they actually gave them real beds rather than a mat on the floor. Jack figured this did make sense as this was a permanent work area rather than temporary housing while they waited to be sold, so the kid's well-being was more important. He guessed they realized a well rested slave would do much better work.

"Can say a little bunny sneak in and visit a friend in the girls sleeping area at night?" Jack asked mischievously.

This got a giggle from the lamb, "Pip, you would get in so much trouble. If they caught you, they would put you in the locked rooms for a week."

He smiled at her, "It would be worth it."

He then looked at her seriously, "It would be nice to have a friend close by my first night here."

The lamb then looked concerned as she realized he was serious, "Hmmm I don't want you to get in trouble. But if you are really serious about it, I will try and switch beds with a friend of mine. She sleeps in a private corner. We'll have to trade one of our desserts we just earned with her though."

"That's fine, she can have mine. Maybe you will share yours." He responded with a grin.

Baabs then described the exact layout of all six sleeping areas and where the young girls sleeping room was located. Jack used a blank piece of paper and pen from the logbook to draw a map, and Baabs showed him where he would be and how to get to her room. Now he had a private place to call for support at night with a friend whom he could trust. Jack wasn't thinking about hanky panky with the little sheep. He was six after all. While it would be nice to sleep next to her, his mind was completely focused on the mission. He needed someone he could trust completely with him, and a private corner would be the ideal location especially if he had some certain midnight visitors of the extra tiny kind.

They then went to the dinner shift, and he enjoyed the extra rations earned for his work with Tailor and joined Baabs and her zebra and hippo friend. She left him briefly to talk to her friend in the sleeping quarters and Jack saw they had a brief discussion and the little antelope girl nodded her head and Baabs gave her the chocolate chips cookies they had gotten as a dessert bonus and half her bonus entree which was vegetable medley. When she came back she looked at Jack and nodded her head letting him know everything was set. While she was away Jack had slipped out medications from his pouch and took them with his meal. He needed to be in tip top shape for the evening's festivities.

He slid over his cookies and part of his extra entree to his little friend. She grinned at him and they worked on eating their dinner. The zebra girl looked disappointed for some reason and asked, "No kiss?"

Jack and Baabs looked at each other and laughed. She answered her friend named Trixy, "Trix, we thought we would take care of that in private this time."

Jack noticed Trixy seemed quite disheartened by this news but nodded her head. If Tailor wasn't so dim-witted about the joys of this kind of thing, he would have considered introducing him to the little zebra. Jack figured if he had stayed here longer, he would have found a nice match for her among his many new friends that might make her happy. It wasn't that he got a vibe that the little zebra had a thing for him. It seemed more she just liked the romantic idea of him and her friend.

But Jack grinned at Trixy and let her know, "Don't worry Trixy. We won't leave you out. We're just trying to keep everything low-key right now. Understand?"

The little zebra brightened her mood as she understood. She seemed to like being part of the romantic conspiracy. The little hippo just looked at all three of them shaking her head. Apparently she was not impressed. But apparently Trixy got a bit of a thrill as Baabs fed Jack some of the cookies he had given her. They shared the cookies with both the zebra and hippo as well so everyone was quite pleased.

After dinner they went back to the work room. Apparently they had to finish their new projects before they could go to sleep. Jack and Tailor finished their work fairly quickly and Tailor waited reading his book while Jack helped Baabs finish her work so she could go back to the dormitory early as well. The three of them all headed back to the dormitory building with Tailor mumbling about how much extra work having a female friend was. Baabs and Jack laughed at him. Jack walked the little lamb to the door to her room and reluctantly released her hoof letting her go inside.

He followed Jack to the young boys dormitory and Tailor showed him where an empty bed was located. He fussed at Jack letting him know he could have traded his food for a prime bed location if he had been smart instead of messing with a stupid girl. Jack just nodded at the badger as it was not worth arguing with him. Tailor then showed him where they had some books and materials where he could learn simple math, history or reading. Apparently the only time you had to actually learn anything was in the evening after work. And if you were slow at doing your work you probably never had any time to learn anything or read before they turned the lights out.

Jack was hoping that Mini and Razer would find him, but he figured they wouldn't contact him before the lights were out anyway. But there was one thing he could do. Apparently they were given pencils and paper to work on educating themselves in their free time. So Jack took a math workbook and some paper and pencils and worked furiously in his bed. Tailor seemed to approve seeing his new partner working so hard at learning. However Jack was not doing math, but instead was sketching out diagrams of the entire facility and listing every detail of the information he had gathered throughout the day. He listed every boss, their locations, the numbers of kids in both locations, the locations of all the workers and their approximate numbers, the location of all the kids in the dormitories, and detailed scale maps of every inch of the facility he had toured like Felix had taught him. Jack spent over an hour putting down every tiny detail he thought could possibly help. He then folded up the several sheets of paper and stuffed it into his pouch which was hidden by the bed sheets.

All this preparation work would minimize the amount of talking he would need to do with his tiny friends which would be extremely important considering the circumstances. He pulled his knife out and checked the clock and saw that it was almost 9:45 PM and knew from Baabs that lights went out at 10 PM. Most of the room was full now and the kids were preparing for bed. Jack noticed they even had assigned toothbrushes and pajamas. Tailor showed Jack where to get his new toothbrush and clothes and how to mark them as his.

The lights went out and all the kids got in bed. Jack waited thirty minutes and got up and slipped out of bed and went to use the restroom and then returned stuffing his pillow where his body would have been located. He then silently opened the door and listened carefully to make sure no one was coming. He slowly closed the door and crept down the hall as quickly as he could, careful to make no sound. He reached up high on his tiptoes to open the handle to the girls room. Fortunately they had doors with handles fairly low for the younger kids, but even among the young kids he was quite small. Apparently no one at this facility broke any rules, so they allowed the slaves a great deal of freedom including keeping the sleeping quarters unlocked. He could have probably unlocked the door if it had been locked, but it was high up so it would have been difficult. He was thankful he didn't have to attempt this as his height was certainly a handicap when unlocking things out of his reach. It was so strange not seeing adults escorting all the slaves around watching them as they did every task. He guessed that those that broke rules were punished quite severely. He saw how much more efficient it was to have slaves self-regulating. They must save quite a lot on costs not having to employ adults to oversee every aspect of the kids' lives. He also didn't discount the possibility that other slaves would report on anyone breaking the rules. That was why he was keeping everything he was doing quiet from every other kid except the one special one he trusted.

He closed the door very gently so as not to make a sound and listened carefully. He then slipped around the other beds listening for any sounds that would indicate someone awake and alert. He adjusted his path depending on the sounds he heard and made it to the corner where he hoped his lovely friend was located. He listened carefully and could hear her breathing, but it was not the breath of someone asleep. Jack had very attuned hearing and knew just from the very faint sounds of her breath it was her. However he didn't want to startle her and have her shout out, so he lightly patted her bed until he heard the sound of her turning toward him. He lightly touched her hoof with his paw and gently held it. He couldn't see her expression, but hoped she was smiling. He lifted up the sheet and slid in next to her moving to the side against the wall lying on his side and covered them with the sheet and blanket so they were hidden underneath to help muffle their voices or the sounds from their affections. She turned to face him and he held her next to him and gently kissed her. They kissed for several minutes before she tried to muffle a giggle.

She then whispered, "I feel so naughty, but it is nice having you here with me."

He kissed her and whispered back, "It sure beats being alone in a roomful of guys."

She giggled at that.

Jack then rubbed the little lamb all over. Her wool was so soft and fluffy. She seemed to think his fur felt quite nice as she did the same to him. She seemed to especially enjoy rubbing his fluffy little tail while he kissed her.

After they had fun for awhile touching each other and kissing, Jack decided he needed to prepare her in advance if his friends found him. It was unavoidable and he couldn't have her yelling and waking up anyone. He would have liked having a lot more time with her, but he was a secret agent on a critical mission and such fun would have to wait.

He sighed and whispered to her, "Baabs… I need to tell you something."

She giggled and rolled on top of him playing with his ears, "What?"

He played with the curls on her head, "I have some friends coming to meet me tonight. Really tiny friends. So please don't panic when they show up."

She giggled at him, "You're so funny."

He whispered to her sternly, "I'm serious. I wish I could just enjoy my time with you, but I have an important job."

She then stopped and whispered back, "You… what are you talking about?"

He slid the knife out of his pouch and pushed the light on under the sheets showing it was just after 11 PM.

She gasped and he put his paws over her mouth. She asked shocked, "How'd you get that?"

He kissed her and whispered back, "My friends and I are here to get you out."

"Out? Out of where?" She whispered confused.

"This place… the slave place." He answered her.

"Just me? How can you do that? We would be killed." She began to shake nervously.

Jack hugged her petting her head, "No doll, all of you. Everyone… your brother as well."

"Pip, what are you talking about?" She asked.

He kissed her again, "Can you just trust I care about you and won't let any harm come to you?"

He turned the light on again so he could look into her eyes so she could see he was very earnest in what he was saying. She finally nodded her head.

He then turned the light out and whispered, "I don't know when they are coming. Hopefully soon or we are going to be in trouble. I just wanted you to be ready when they arrive, okay?"

He could feel her nod her head. They both were silent as he listened carefully for any small sign of life, but heard nothing. He decided that the tension was going to eat himself and the little lamb up if they just stood still listening like this, so he stuck both of his ears out from under the blanket and began to quietly enjoy kissing her and rubbing her. When she tried to speak he shushed her and kept his ears listening carefully while enjoying her company. Jack figured he could multitask to take his mind off the life and death mission looming over them.

They kept this up for quite awhile, and the lamb started getting adventurous rubbing him under his pajama shirt and had begun rubbing him accidentally or otherwise in a place he had never been rubbed before by a girl or well anyone when he heard a tiny noise.

"Jack… Jack… you there?"

Jack cursed his damn luck. He sighed, but the mission came first. Such is the life of a secret agent. He regretfully gently grabbed her hooves and whispered, "They're here."

She stopped her rubbing and tried to speak and he put his paw over her mouth.

He stuck his head out of the sheet and whispered as softly as he could, "Mini… you there?"

About a minute later he heard tiny barely perceptible paws and then felt something tiny crawling on the bed. He lifted up the sheet and blanket and felt tiny paws and a small furry body climb over him. He lit up the clock just long enough to see it was 11:45 PM and a small mouse looking very anxiously at Jack and his lady friend.

"It's okay Mini… she is a friend. She knew you were coming." Jack whispered to his tiny ally.

The little lamb stared at the mouse as if he was an apparition finally whispering, "Pip… I… I thought you were kidding."

Jack grinned at her, "No dollface I would never kid about rescuing your lovely self. Mini, I have already got an entire map of the place and every detail possible I could gather."

Jack slid the sheets of paper from his pouch and unfolded them showing them to the mouse by the light of the little light in his knife.

Mini seemed quite impressed, "This is perfect. Sorry it took so long to find you. We've been crawling around in the vents for awhile. They didn't connect to the other room you were in so we had to go the long way around to the find the one coming here. And then it took Razer awhile to make me a hole. You seem to be doing quite a lot better than the last time I saw you."

Mini's chuckle almost got Jack to laugh as he whispered back, "Yes, the company and the accommodations are much better this time around. Is everything still scheduled for the right time?"

Mini shook his head, "No… because of the delay getting to you, we are pushing everything back a half hour. I need to get all this to HQ immediately so they can adjust all their plans. They will need the additional time to adjust for everything you have here. So make the call one thirty instead, okay?"

Jack whispered back, "You have info on the other location? We think Baabs' brother is there."

Mini answered, "We scouted the location, and from your map it seems to have a similar layout. From your details we can make some assumptions of what is located where there. I have to get going. You just remain here until our guys come for you okay? We need to know exactly where you are located, so stay put."

Jack nodded and Mini saluted him and stuffed the map and information into his backpack and disappeared off the bed.

Jack listened extremely focused as he heard barely perceptible paws scrambling up what he was assuming was another dental floss rope to the venting. He could barely make out some faint metallic sounds and then there was nothing.

He kept his paw on Baabs mouth until he was sure his tiny allies were clear, and then gently kissed her whispering mischievously, "Now where were we?"

"How could you be thinking about that?" She whispered to him incredulously.

Jack lit up the clock in his knife showing the time at 11:55 PM and then whispered, "Sweetheart, we have over ninety minutes to kill. Can you think of a better way to spend our time?" He grinned at her in the pale light and gently put her shocked hooves back where they had been rubbing just before Mini had shown up. She looked at the grin on his face and finally shook her head and began rubbing him.

Jack decided that this was the best way he could ever think to pass time waiting for something to start. He helped rid the little lamb of her pesky pajamas as well as his own and decided it was time he got an early lesson in sex education. Both Jack and Baabs apparently had no clue about this subject, but they had quite an enjoyable distracting ninety minutes exploring it as thoroughly as you could on six year old bodies. Jack had heard older kids at The Warehouse talk about playing doctor, but no one had any interest in a tiny bunny there. But Jack finally had an amazing lovely partner willing to let him work on obtaining his medical degree, and he was not wasting a minute. Before he knew it, his time was up. Jack noted to himself that if he ever needed a good way to stay awake until the wee hours, this was certainly the most effective.

A couple of minutes before 1:30 AM Jack slid his communicator out and folded the outer blanket covering them into thirds so that the triple thick blanket covered their heads and mouths. He told Baabs exactly what he was doing and she turned the light of his knife on while he set the communicator. Jack found having a confidant on a mission, especially one so lovely and willing as his little lamb, sure made things easier and much more enjoyable. He got everything set right and turned the device on as soon as the clock showed 1:30 AM.

Jack whispered into the microphone, "Gray Wonder looking for a taxi."

He listened for a minute and then repeated the message.

Then the silky voice of his instructor finally answered, "Papa here. How do you stand Gray Wonder?"

Jack answered whispering back, "In a roomful of young lovelies with an extra special friend."

There was a chuckle from the other end and then, "Sounds like you might want to stay there awhile. We got your letter. It was quite helpful. We have your pickup location. Hang tight until we come get you. It may take awhile to get to you. Understand?"

Jack responded whispering back, "Got it. How long until I check on the taxi?"

The voice on the other end informed him, "Fifteen minutes. Good luck Gray Wonder. Stay safe."

With that Jack heard the voice on the other end click off and Jack turned the communicator off and tucked it back into his pouch.

His little lamb friend whispered in a curious voice, "Gray Wonder? Pip… who… who are you?"

The little bunny turned his little light on the knife on and gave her a serious look whispering in his normal accent, "The name is Savage… Jack Savage love."

The lamb giggled at that and whispered back, "I knew you weren't any ordinary bunny or slave. I don't make special friends with just any guy you know." She grinned at him teasingly.

He kissed her and whispered back in his accent, "And I don't just chat up anyone either love. I guess we need to get dressed. Can't have them coming in here and finding us both starkers with your fanny out and my twigs and berries hanging in the breeze."

She giggled at this and whispered, "Jack can you talk to me like before? I can't understand what you are talking about. I think I know what you are saying, but I couldn't really find your whatever you called them too well."

She flashed the light down in the bunnies private area to emphasize the fact that Jack's berries were hidden and his twig was mostly hiding as well.

Jack grinned at her and whispered in his undercover voice, "Sorry love, they are kind of hidden on young bunnies until we get older. Doesn't mean they don't like you a lot. Maybe if you try licking it with your lovely tongue it might make an appearance."

The bunny shocked the little lamb as she whispered aghast, "Jack… that is… that is so bad. But… I do want to see it. But I thought you said we had to get dressed."

Jack assured her whispering, "We have plenty of time before they get to us. See if you can find it before they get here."

The curious little lamb held the little light and decided to see if licking it would show her more than just the tip. Apparently her efforts were rewarded, and after a few minutes she informed the bunny that he did have something there worth exploring. It was just very shy. Jack insisted she thoroughly explore if there was anything more to find while he relaxed and told himself this was the part of being a secret agent he could definitely get used to. By the time he heard someone coming through the door, she told him she found all she could, tiny though it may be. He let her know he quite appreciated her effort. The two of them made a mad scramble to find their pajamas and put them on when they heard voices in the room.

Suddenly the blanket and sheet were pulled off them and a voice above them said, "Found him."

Jack covered the little lamb with his body as he hadn't finished getting her shirt on. Jack's little fluffy bare rear was sticking up and Jack yelled, "Just a moment gents."

Apparently it took the mercenary a moment to realize what he was looking at and then covered them with the sheet and laughed, "It seems our little agent is all grown up."

A mad scramble went on and finally the two of them got fully dressed and Jack slipped the knife back into his pouch and removed the sheet.

He smiled at the fox mercenary that he knew from his last mission as Jasper and hopped off the bed and took the hoof of the little lamb and helped her out of the bed. He then told the fox, "Jasper, this lovely here is my special friend Baabs."

The fox grinned at him and informed the bunny, "Yes yes… now can we get a move on? We have a mission to complete."

There was chaos as the mercenaries in black connected all the sleepy confused young girls using adjustable cuffs and a long cable so they were all connected together. Once they were all connected, with the exception of Jack and Baabs, they instructed them to follow the leader out into the hall. Jack and Baabs let all the kids know that everything was fine and that they were being taken to a safe location. The girls all looked at them sleepily, but nodded that they understood and followed the leader down the hall with several armed mercenaries in front and behind. Jack noted that they had all the other dormitory doors secured with guards while they moved this first group outside. Jack, Baabs and Jasper followed behind the armed guards in front and moved out the front of the building where they saw large SUVs with special snow tires parked in front of the building.

Jasper was on the communications line with Felix and handed the communicator to Jack who let him know he was okay and they were loading the first group of kids into the vehicles. Just as he was describing the situation to his boss, Jack's powerful hearing pickup up a growl and then a voice he recognized. The voice was very angry and was not supposed to be there. Jack then informed his boss, "Felix, there is a bloody important matter I need to get sorted. Will contact you in a bit."

He then looked at Baabs and told her, "Love, will be with you later. Go with this group. I'll be along soon."

She nodded her head and got into the van and Jack grabbed Jasper's paw and pulled him toward the sound he heard. The bunny hopped like mad and the fox had a hard time keeping up as he rounded the side of one of the buildings to find three mercenaries in black standing before a large angry bear. The mercenaries were armed with a large tranquilizer gun aimed at the bear. The bear already had several darts sticking out of his fur. Jack rounded the corner and yelled, "Stop!"

The three mercenaries looked slightly startled at the bunny's appearance, but they knew who he was and stepped back from the bear. Jack hopped in front of them and he looked up at the bear and yelled, "Bernard… it's me."

The angry bear looked hurt and very disoriented, but upon hearing the voice of the bunny, he looked down at tiny gray figure in confusion, "Pip? Pip that you? Run Pip… before they grab ya!"

Jack shocked the mercenaries as he leaped into the air into the arms of the shocked bear who held the bunny protectively growling at the mercenaries.

Jack then looked up at his friend, "Bernie… they are not here to hurt me. They are my friends. They are here to rescue me."

The angry bear looked at the bunny in confusion and then asked him, "Pip… what are ya talking about?"

The bunny patted the bear's arm, "They are helping to rescue all the kids here. You weren't supposed to be here tonight. Why are you here?"

The bear began to calm down slightly as he answered the bunny, "One of the other'n were sick. They had me stay ta take his shift."

Jack turned to the mercenaries, "Bernie's my friend. He won't be a bother. He'll come quietly. Right Bernie?"

The bear looked down at the bunny still a bit confused and then nodded his head.

The bear then followed the mercenaries who were keeping a close eye on the bear, and they headed to the vans. Jack noticed they had a long line of adults restrained and sitting on the ground being carefully watched. Jack stopped and pointed to a warthog and asked the bear, "Bernie, that's Candrid?"

The bear nodded and the mercenaries pulled the scowling warthog up and carted him away into one of the vans Jack knew they used for interrogations.

Jack then asked the mercenaries, "Have you located any polar bears?"

They nodded and pointed to three large polar bears very well restrained and watched by a rhino mercenary.

Jack looked up at Bernard and asked him, "Bernie, which one is Jax?"

Bernard whispered to the bunny, "Don't rightly know Pip. Never seen him before."

Jack then told the mercenaries, "Shine a light in their eyes and see if one of them doesn't work right."

A tiger mercenary followed the bunny's suggestion shining a flashlight in each of the polar bears eyes and found one that seemed to have one dead eye.

Jack informed the tiger, "That must be Jax, the main boss."

The rhino not so gently helped the large polar bear to his feet, and the tiger and two other mercenaries led the growling polar bear to the interrogation van.

The mercenaries then loaded all the remaining captured adults into two other large SUVs. These vehicles and the one with the young girls and his special friend Baabs were driven out of the complex. Jack asked Bernard to help them escort all the remaining kids out of the building. He convinced Bernard to help let the other kids know everything was okay and to come without any fuss to prevent any of them from getting hurt.

"Bernard, I will make sure nothing bad happens to you okay?" The little bunny told the bear.

The confused bear saw how everyone seemed to listen to and defer to the bunny for some reason and believed him. The bear was witnessing the formerly beaten down and defeated bunny sound like a very confident and important boss. While the bear was confused, he knew his little friend was certainly no ordinary bunny and something very special indeed. It didn't hurt that they gave the bunny strange communications devices which he used to communicate to whoever was running this whole massive operation. Jack and Bernard then helped gather all the other kids and lead them out to waiting vans. Having Bernard and Jack help escort them out made the rest of the operation run very smooth and efficiently. Quickly they had all the kids packed in vans and driven out of the complex. Jack stayed with Bernard and helped answer the questions of the mercenaries as to where everything was located as the mammals in black made sweeps of each building. Jack convinced the bear to tell the mercenaries any places where employees may be hiding and also the location where they kept any kids that were being punished. They found Rowdy and two other older kids in the locked cells. The ram was quite surprised to find the little bunny directing operations, and even more surprised when Jack told him he was being rescued. The former bully and tormentor was quite thankful to the little bunny, and seemed quite appreciative when Jack assured him he would be safe and he was there to rescue every kid, the ram included.

Once they were sure the facility was clear and they had collected every scrap of documentation from the bosses offices, Jack, Bernard and the remaining mercenaries got into the final vehicles and headed to the waiting ships at the docks. Once they were aboard, Jack didn't want to leave his frightened friend, but they finally convinced him that the bear needed to be processed and separated, but assured him nothing would happen to him and he would be placed with those considered non-combatants. Jack assured his friend he would check on him when they got back and make sure he was okay.

Jack received a report from the team at the other facility south of Sleet St. and found out they had rescued 182 kids and had captured fourteen adults. Jack looked down the manifests and found the one he was looking for and had a very surprised young ram pulled from the group of kids. He led the ram to meet a special young lamb he also had pulled out of the main group and placed into a private room.

"Jack!" The excited young lamb exclaimed with a big smile as soon as she saw the bunny hop into the room.

"Hiya love, I have a surprise for you." The young bunny told her with a grin.

The lamb got a curious look on her face which turned into shock and then she began to run until she slammed into and hugged her surprised missing brother. The three of them all had quite an unusual reunion as Baabs introduced her brother to her special friend and rescuer. Jack told them he would talk to his boss about the possibility of returning them to their mother. But he warned them that his boss would never return them if he thought anything like what happened to them would ever happen again. They both nodded that they understood that the chances of their return were tenuous and dependent on these unlikely conditions. Jack got a wonderful feeling seeing the estranged siblings reunited. He found moments like these made all his work and sacrifices truly worthwhile.


	13. What New Hell Is This?

Reynard was looking at the results of the Tundratown missions with delight. Thanks to the information his little bunny agent had gathered, as well as the help the bunny provided onsite, they completed everything in under two hours and avoided any conflicts with the district gang. They had recovered 492 kids and captured forty-eight adults complicit in the slavery. Most of the kids seemed to be well cared for and required little medical help. However one of the most disturbing issues regarding a large portion of the kids, was the discovery that many of them had been sold by their own parents or relatives. This bothered Reynard greatly as his intention was to return all the kids to their rightful guardians. His little bunny agent informed him that some of the kids actually wanted to return to those same parents, but he would be damned if he would ever return a child to any guardian who would sell them into slavery or mistreat them. He was very tempted to take every one of those same guardians and show them firsthand the life they sold those kids into for a few years. But Reynard had so many other higher priorities than teaching lessons to these guardians. He was considering a few possibilities, but would have to think on them quite awhile longer and talk to many of these kids to determine the best choices to make to give them the best futures.

The choices regarding those working to enslave these same kids was also complicated. While the bosses fates were quite easy to decide, many of the workers at these facilities seemed to merely be there looking for a decent paying job to survive in this harsh world. At the Tundratown operation, a vast majority of the adults never even interacted with the kids, and most of those that did had treated them well and were looking out for their welfare. What to do with these adults weighed heavily on the fox as he couldn't condemn those who were trying to look out for these same kids the best way they knew how. A prime example was the bear who had befriended his young agent and had helped make the operation a quick success rescuing several kids who would have been difficult to locate as well as helping to locate several hidden slavers. His young agent was quite concerned about the welfare of the old bear, and he had assured the bunny that the bear's assistance would be taken into account when determining his fate.

Reynard had not gotten soft, far from it. The fox seethed wishing to execute anyone involved in harming any of the kids personally and offer them to his mistress to satisfy her screaming lust for blood and death. But he was also a pragmatist. He knew he could not paint everyone with the same brush, and it would require an examination of each situation on a case by case basis. The most important thing was not punishing those harming the children, but instead focusing on the children's welfare and futures. His decision with regards to the adults primarily centered around the chances that those same individuals might harm children in the future. This was his same concern regarding guardians of children who were responsible for their plight in the first place.

The second part of his mission in Tundratown was mostly a failure and waste of time. They had removed ninety-eight workers at several small known prostitution rings assuming there would be a large number of minors, but they only found three that were borderline at sixteen and seventeen all of whom seemed to have chosen the work out of necessity to pay for themselves or their families care. Reynard had plans to release all of the workers and patrons as soon as he completed final operations. The fox was against the entire idea of these prostitution operations, but they were a very low priority for him, and something he planned to deal with far in the future if he ever had the chance. But if the operations were not harming children and forcing them into the work, he really didn't have time to bother with them when so much other work needed to be done.

Once he was sure Jack was checked out medically and seemed to have partially recovered, he had operatives ready to put him into place. But first he wanted to talk to his young agent and see where his head was at. He knew that no one had faced such a trial as the young bunny, and he needed to be sure that his small but amazingly adaptable charge still had the drive to survive two more days of danger and potential torment. He found the bunny in the medical bay resting after being given treatment for injuries he had suffered.

The small bunny looked considerably better than the last time he had seen him, but that was not saying much. Reynard sat next to his bed and gently woke the bunny who seemed to be in good spirits, "Hi Jack. How do you feel?"

The bunny looked at him with confidence and gave him a bit of a grin, "Feeling quite chipper governor. Whatever they gave me in the veins put a right nice charge in me."

"Good… good… you ready to go back into the field?" Reynard wondered.

"Just try and stop me!" The young bunny remarked with a grin.

Reynard grinned back at him, "Excellent. I have a special reward planned for you after this was all done. You just focus on making it through, and I will make sure you enjoy some pampering and relaxation for a change."

The bunny considered this and asked, "Could I choose a companion to join me?"

The fox seemed to understand, "Ah, the little lamb you met and told me about? She is quite adorable. If it is acceptable to her of course, she may join you. I can't have you lonely. I will need to have a very frank discussion with her mother though before I would ever consider returning her and her brother to the care of someone who could do that to their children."

Jack nodded that he understood, "Brilliant! I know you will do whatever is best for them sir. But the lass is a bit busy reconnecting with her brother at the moment. I was hoping to get to know Silvey a bit better though. I met her on the first mission. She is the dog's bollocks."

Reynard laughed at this, "Ah yes, the little leopard girl. She has been asking about you. I think she thinks you are amazing as well. But I did want you to rest and not exert yourself. You sure the lamb wouldn't be better suited toward that task?"

Jack smiled, "Appreciate your concern boss, but I am sure Silvey will be returned to her family as soon as you find them. Not sure I will have another chance to get to know her if you follow my meaning."

Reynard held the little bunny's paw and gave him a gentle smile, "I do understand. You deserve a reward… many actually. Just focus on getting through the next two days safely. I will make a promise to you to personally make sure you get whatever training you need once we get you back home. This next mission may be the toughest because we have been unable to find out much of anything about the operation in Savanna Central. We know the location of the main operation, but have no idea if it is isolated to that or if other kids are spread around. We know it is a lot smaller than at Tundratown, but really have no idea if it is hostile like Sahara, or more benign like Tundra. You may need to depend on Felix's agents a lot more to accomplish your mission, so see if you can get isolated as much as possible. Also the map and information you provided certainly made things far easier for us last time. See if you can slip in some paper and a small pen inside that pouch this time in case you don't have any available. I even found you a small pen with a light."

The fox gave the bunny a very short thin pen with a small flashlight on the end. The bunny tested the pen writing on a magazine he had been reading and grinned.

"Thanks sir. This will come in handy. I won't let you down." The bunny assured the fox.

"I never had any doubts. Rest up a few more hours and we will get you in place this afternoon. Oh, and I believe I have found a solution for your friend the bear and his family. He has been quite useful in helping us understand how their operation worked and who was selling the kids. We have already picked up six of the seven different individuals responsible." Reynard informed him.

The bunny looked very relieved, "Could you tell me sir? Bernie is the gentlest kindest chap I've met. He would be good working with your kids."

Reynard nodded and answered, "That may be, but for now I was going to move his family to the Docks District. I didn't want any possible retaliation to befall them. Also I believe I have some work for both Bernard and his kids in my shipping business. I could use some strong bear paws to help with cargo."

The bunny gave him a big grin and seemed quite pleased with this news, "That's the bee's knees Red! Absobloodylootely! Bernie'll be over the moon I imagine. I'll have a little kip and be ready to take down these wankers in a jiff."

_(Translation: "That Awesome Red! Yes! I bet Bernie will be so ecstatic. I'll take a short nap and then be ready to defeat these assholes soon.")_

Reynard laughed and wished his young agent good luck.

* * *

Felix had Jack delivered to the slave operation located south of Oat Rd. in Savanna Central by one of his double agents also working for the boss of the district. The agent thought the bunny was a favor for another job he had done. Because the slave operation only dealt with known agents for the district boss, this was the only way to place Jack into their organization. He had several of his spies watching the agent very closely to make sure Jack was being taken to the slave operation. If the agent attempted to take the bunny anywhere else, they had plans to remove him from the agent's possession. Fortunately the double agent did as predicted, and took him to the slave operation for his nice payday.

The first thing that happened was that Jack had small manacles placed on his paws and was pulled by a chain connected to those manacles. Jack was then left chained to a wall for thirty minutes and then hauled into a room with a few other mammals chained to walls. The thing that was unusual was that some of these looked to be adults and they looked miserable and in terrible condition. Jack was placed next to a male buffalo that looked to be in his thirties who looked like he had been beaten and was shivering not from cold but from abuse. Also in the room was an older male gazelle, a sheep in her twenties and a male wolf that looked to be eighteen or so who was muzzled. All the other animals had manacles around their ankles and were chained to a wall. Every one of them looked terrible and horribly abused. Jack realized he would need to be very careful when dealing with the bosses in this place if he wanted to survive.

The bunny quietly tried to speak to the buffalo next to him, but was completely ignored. _What kind of fucking hellhole have I found myself in this time?_ Felix and Reynard had said they had very little information on this place and had no idea how many kids were trapped here. _They didn't say anything about adults_. Apparently any spirit in these mammals was thoroughly beaten out of them. Jack determined that frightened out of his mind bunny was going to be the best play to avoid dying. Considering what he had seen, this was not going to be a difficult acting job.

Apparently whoever was in charge was not in a hurry to see their new slave as the only life he saw in an hour was a nasty boar with a broken tusk who came in and smacked the wolf in the muzzle and placed cuffs and a chain on his paws and then unlocked him from the floor dragging him away while the wolf whimpered. When he saw the boar return awhile later and then glance at him and approach him, Jack crawled into the corner and shivered in fear with his nose quivering like mad. In order to build up believable fear for this performance, Jack thought about being tossed around like a ball wondering when he would fall and crack his skull open.

The boar seemed to look at him in total disdain and wordlessly unlocked his chain from the wall and dragged him along the ground heading out the door. The boar didn't even bother to see if the bunny followed. He would have just pulled him through razors or knives and not given a shit. Jack followed the best he could noticing the other animals didn't even bother glancing at him. They dragged him through a complex of buildings with Jack mentally making a map. He was then taken into a building which seemed to be like a motel with a bunch of rooms connected by a hall. As he was escorted down the hall he heard the sounds of crying, whimpering and sobbing. _Wherever I am, this is not good, not good at all_. The boar opened the door to the room and attached a tiny manacle that was connected to a wall to one of his ankles and then removed the cuffs on his wrists and put them in his pocket. He picked the bunny up and put him on a bed big enough for a medium sized mammal.

Jack shivered looking up at the boar and timidly asked, "Sir, what… what do you want with me?"

The boar gave him a malevolent grin and spoke in a gravelly voice, "Time to earn your keep fuzzball."

Jack didn't like the way the boar said that. He didn't like it at all. The young bunny was out of his depth and he knew it. He desperately needed to change his plan as his current strategy was not working so he yelled out, "I need to see the boss. I believe there has been a mistake."

The boar gave him a hideous smile and spat in his direction, "Oh there is a mistake. The mistake was you ever finding your way here. Don't worry… you won't be lonely long. We have a few customers who will be quite pleased to meet you. Who knows… if you please one enough they may take you home."

Jack didn't like the sound of any of this. He had several scenarios playing out in his head and none of them were good. He was now thinking being in the paws of the Busta Boys again would be preferable to whatever these sadistic motherfuckers had planned. He now realized he may have to try and escape and complete his mission the best way he could. He really wished the tracking device had a panic button. He would have to ask Felix if this could be added in the future. That was, if he had any future.

The boar cackled seeing the terrified look of the bunny and closed the door. The first thing Jack did was look at the manacle attached to his foot. The problem was that it was not a lock he could pick as it required a special tool he saw the boar carrying in order to remove it. The next idea he had was to write a note with 'SOS' or something and place it into the window, but he could only reach a half meter and there was no way to put it into the window. As he sat on the bed thoroughly considering all his options, he began to hear the slight cries and whimpers of other small kids. He then yelled out, "Can anyone hear me?"

He waited listening and only heard the faint whimpers and crying from before, so he tried yelling again and finally heard a voice from the other side of the wall his bed was against call out, "Who… who is that?"

The voice sounded like it might be male around his age, but it was hard to tell. He answered, "The name is Phillip. Where are we? Who are you? And what is going on?"

There was a pause and then the voice answered, "We are in hell. I am Sam. And what is going on is we are fucked."

 _Well this isn't encouraging_. He tried to get more information, "Sam… what do you mean? What is going to happen?" Jack didn't really want to know, but he felt he needed to ask the question.

The voice called back, "You new here Phillip? Well best advice I have is pretend you are somewhere else. **Anywhere** but here."

 _Fuck me. I didn't sign up for this_. Jack responded, "Sam… I just got here. Why are there adult slaves here? What the hell goes on here?"

Sam paused a moment, "Phillip, I really don't know, but nothing good that is for sure. If there is something bad, it happens here. That is all I can tell you. Just worry about yourself. If they are here, they are not worth worrying about. Their lives are over. **Oh fuck** … they're coming."

Jack heard a door open in the next room and a low voice say, "Well don't you look sweet. Come here and let daddy make you feel better."

He heard Sam's voice scream out in terror, "Get… get away from me!" He then heard things being knocked over a scramble and some banging. Then he heard Sam yell and then his voice became muffled.

Jack screamed and pounded against the wall with his feet. Thump! Thump! Thump! He began screaming at the top of his lungs, "Leave him alone!" Jack couldn't stand by and listen to this. He wished his boss was here with him. Oh how he wished Reynard was in the room right now. He knew what his boss would do to that motherfucker. He knew what the fox would do to every cocksucker in this whole fucking place. But he also knew he was alone. His boss couldn't step foot here or kill anyone in this place without causing a war that would rage over the entire city. He was helpless to do anything, and it was the worst feeling in the world.

But he heard the low voice from next door yell, "Shut the fuck up kid or I'll come give you some too you little shit!"

Well Jack wasn't going to be deterred. He may be a tiny bunny, but he would be damned if some tailhole was gonna tell him what to do while he did God knows what to another child. So Jack continued to yell and pound and yell and pound. He then heard the voice scream, "Fucking ass. You're dead little shit!"

He heard a door slam and whimpering next door.

Jack called out, "You okay Sam?"

He tried calling out a couple times and then heard a hoarse voice call back, "Yeah… I am… thanks Phillip… but you shouldn't have done that."

Jack yelled back, "Fuck those guys."

He heard the other kid say, "I hope you survive so I can meet you one day."

Just then the door to his room burst open and the boar charged in with murder in his eyes staring at Jack. Jack hopped off the bed and tried to hide under the bed. The boar instead picked up the entire bed and tossed it to the other side of the room and grabbed the bunny and slammed him against the wall. The pain was horrible and Jack had problems trying to get a breath. The boar then kicked him three times in his side and rear and Jack screamed in pain. Then the boar grabbed Jack by the neck and pressed him down on the floor flat on his back pressed down on his chest screaming at him, "Stupid little shit. You could have had it easy. Was gonna give you someone gentle your first time. Well guess what **fucking loudmouth** … you just graduated to the **head of the fucking class**."

The boar then smacked Jack across the face and kicked him again. He then spat on the bunny and gave him a vile grimace and got up and left slamming the door shut behind him.

Jack sat on the floor nursing his wounds. He was in so much pain. Every part of him was screaming. He was cursing himself for taking such a risk. They all warned him to lay low and not do anything to endanger himself. _But what could he do? Should he just sit there while another child was tormented and heinously abused?_ Jack felt hopeless. He hated to think what the horrid boar had planned for him. Jack sat and waited, dreading what was to come.


	14. The Fluffy Face of Evil

Jack called out to Sam, but got no answer. The trepidation he felt was overwhelming as he waited for who knew what. His heart beat so quickly. He tried to back into a corner. In between spasms of pain, he trembled in fear. He closed his eyes and pretended he was somewhere else like Sam had told him to do. He grinned thinking of lying next to Baabs and holding her soft silky fleece. He wished he was with her right now. But he didn't wish she was here. He wouldn't wish any other kid was here. Not even his worst enemy, not even the Busta Boys. He shivered and tried to calm himself. He waited a long time wondering if they had forgotten him. _Oh how I hope so!_

But then he heard a sound he dreaded. He heard two pairs of footsteps. One was the boar stomping along. He recognized that horrid sound. The other was a lighter sound that seemed to be hopping. Then the door bust open and the boar and an older rabbit entered the room. The rabbit seemed to be in his sixties and his fur was worn and patchy. When Jack glanced toward the visitors, he saw the boar had a vile wicked grin as he closed the door behind them. The rabbit grinned as well, but it was not a malevolent grin. It was something far worse. A look Jack had never seen before on an adult, but he knew what it meant. The rabbit was looking at him with lust. The rabbit had his mouth open and he stared at him like a starving mammal craving sustenance. In that moment Jack felt true terror. His heart felt like it was beating a million times per minute. His nose quivered and he shook as if he was convulsing. Jack was having problems breathing. The boar got a huge wicked grin seeing the bunny's reaction and he cackled, "That's more like it! Finnius wanted some sport, so I thought I would provide him some."

He approached the bunny grinning that awful hideous grin while the old lecherous rabbit continued to stare at him with hunger. The boar pulled out the key device and stuck it into the lock and turned it to release the manacle from Jack's leg. Jack looked down at his now free foot in surprise as the boar noticed his expression and chuckled, "Run little rabbit run! Lot of good it will do you."

He then backed up and moved toward the door. Jack considered trying to make a run for the door as soon as the boar opened it, but the boar seemed to read his mind. As he put his back to the door, he spoke to the old rabbit, "Grab him."

Finnius grinned a horrible grin and instantly leaped at him. The old rabbit was fast, a lot faster than Jack had anticipated. Jack tried to jump out of his way, but his leg was in extreme pain from being kicked repeatedly and he couldn't jump in time. Before he knew it, the old rabbit had grabbed him tightly so he couldn't move. The boar nodded and opened the door, slipped out and closed it. Jack heard the lock click shut. Then he heard the boar yell through the door, "Have fun. You paid for the whole afternoon, so get your money's worth." He then heard the footsteps of the boar wander down the hall.

The old rabbit then looked into Jack's eyes and grinned, "Heard I had a virgin this time. You are the cutest damn bunny I have **ever** seen. This can go easy for you or really hard. I suggest the easy way for both our sakes. You gonna be good?"

He stared at Jack looking for an answer. Jack decided to slowly nod as an answer. The rabbit then lifted him and carried him to the other side of the small room and held him with one arm while he righted the bed that was on it's side and pushed it into the corner upright and then put Jack down atop the bed.

Jack immediately crawled into the corner. The old rabbit then got up on the bed and started petting him on his head and drooped ears. Jack shivered each time the rabbit touched him. He continued this for at least five minutes. Jack was hoping he would just continue this all afternoon even though he cringed every time he was touched. But then Finnius said in a depraved tone, "Let's see a bit more of you cutie." He than began unbuttoning Jack's shirt. Jack tried to put his paws in the way, but the rabbit roughly pushed him into the corner and began chastising him, "Now… now… be good or things will get very rough for you."

The rabbit finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it into the corner. Then the rabbit began rubbing his paws all over Jack's chest. Jack squirmed and tried to turn to face the corner to avoid the touch of the rabbit on his chest. Unfortunately this only resulted in the rabbit grabbing him from behind and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Jack then squirmed to avoid the paws of the rabbit and tried to move off the bed, but the rabbit clasped his pants and underwear. Jack tried to pull away and get off the bed yelling out but the rabbit laughed at him and yanked on his pants and underwear pulling roughly until he had yanked them off the bunny.

Jack pulled free and jumped off the bed and hopped into the corner uncertain where to go. But the old rabbit just lay on his stomach staring at him admiring what he was looking at in a lewd and salacious manner, "My my… you are a pretty package. How about we get a closer look."

Then all of sudden the deceptively spry rabbit leaped off the bed and jumped at Jack. The bunny instantly tried to hop to avoid the older rabbit, but his sprained leg was still bothering him and the abuse from the boar slowed him too much. The older rabbit quickly grabbed him and pushed him into the corner pressing down on his chest so he was on his back. Jack attempted to kick the rabbit in the chest, but Finnius sat on Jack's chest pinning him down. The old rabbit then slowly slid back so he was sitting on Jack's legs so the bunny couldn't move or kick. Then he stared down at Jack's privates and Jack tried to twist, and when that didn't work he tried to cover himself with his paws.

The rabbit just easily pushed his paws out of the way exclaiming, "Awww so cute… the little one is shy. No need to be shy. You look so delicious I could eat you up."

The rabbit then turned around so he was sitting on Jack's chest facing away from the bunny's head and then pushed his butt so he was sitting at the top of Jack's chest and neck and grasped each of Jack's feet with each of his paws pulling them apart. Jack tried to push him off with his paws, but could do nothing. The old rabbit was far too heavy. The rabbit then stuck his head between Jack's legs and inhaled sniffing deep in ecstasy and then lifted up and exclaimed, "Oh my! That is the best thing I have ever smelled."

The rabbit then sniffed him over and over deeper each time and rubbing his nose in Jack's privates. Jack kept trying to think of what he could do. He couldn't even get to his pouch to try and get to his knife because the rabbit was sitting on his chest blocking him. The knife wasn't really that big and couldn't really do a great deal of damage. Even if he could get access to it and stab the rabbit, most likely he would end up being killed. But it was a moot point at the moment as it was not even an option. Then Jack felt the old rabbit begin to lick him in his pink area and he shuddered. While it felt wonderful when his little lamb friend had gently explored this, it felt the exact opposite as this old rabbit licked him. Fortunately his body did not respond the same way it had to Baabs, and his equipment remained completely hidden inside his tiny protective sleeve. Jack was now thankful he was a bunny and not some other mammal that couldn't hide from this kind of assault. He was also thankful his testes had not descended and were still hidden away. There were good things about being a very young bunny. Apparently Finnius was quite unhappy about the situation and kept trying to coax the bunny's tiny member to come out to play. The one thing Jack could not think about at this moment was anything pleasant as that might actually happen if he did. He instead thought about all the terror and horror he was feeling right now. He thought about how helpless he was. He hated being a weak tiny bunny. He hated that he couldn't do anything except be a victim.

Fortunately, unlike the little lamb, the old rabbit's tongue was too large to fit down his tiny sheath, although it didn't stop him from trying. Finally the old rabbit got frustrated and stood up. Jack immediately tried to hop toward his clothes to try and put them on, but the rabbit moved to intercept him and Jack instead hopped into the nearest corner.

Finnius looked frustrated and snarled at Jack as he picked up Jack's clothing holding it in his paws, "Make a move toward these again and I am tossing them out the window. Understand?"

Jack nodded and the old rabbit stood on the bed and placed Jack's clothing high up on a bookshelf out of his reach. The rabbit then grinned malevolently as he started taking off his clothes, "Well I was hoping to have a bit of fun with you first, but I guess it's **showtime**!"

Jack was horrified watching the old rabbit remove his clothing. He had seen his father naked before, but he wasn't looking at Jack the way this lecherous pedophile was. He had also never seen what he was now looking at before which was long, curly and purple. Jack had seen what he himself had and it was tiny and pinkish red. What this monster had between his legs was hideous as far as Jack was concerned because the agent knew that this child abuser meant to use it on him.

Apparently the monster responded to Jack's shocked expression, "Never seen one aroused before eh? Well you make me as erect as I was when I was eighteen. Damn this feels good!" He cackled hideously as he removed every scrap of clothing and began advancing on Jack.

"Come on now little one. You know you want to feel this. It might hurt a bit at first, but you'll grow to like it, I promise you." The old rabbit grinned with lust.

Jack doubted that very much. The only thing he believed was that it would hurt. He also believed that he would rather die that have that creature touch him with that purple thing. So he tried to avoid the old bunny, but his injuries were making him too slow and the old rabbit caught him quickly and jumped on his back grabbing him around the middle with his arms. The rabbit started rubbing his knob and bollocks on Jack's back and tail while moaning. Jack tried to move but he was held tight. The child molester then pushed Jack's legs together with his own and stuck his sausage under Jack's tail pressed between his thighs and started humping him. Jack was completely disgusted, but all things considered this was better than the alternative. But apparently the monster read his mind and told him wickedly, "Don't worry… am just getting it nice and firm to go into a virgin."

Jack then realized that even as firm as the pedophile thought it was, he was not going to make it easy. While most kids might just roll over and let this creature do whatever he wanted, he wasn't gonna make it easy that was for sure. So as soon as he felt the rabbit try and stick his curly purple thing inside him, he puckered up his tiny butt as tight as he could. The rabbit then starting trying to push it into him. But he wasn't having any success. While the rest of Jack might have been weak, beat up and in pain, his little rump was strong and tight as they came. The pedophile tried repeatedly without any success and started getting frustrated and began cursing.

He then began grabbing Jack around the neck and started strangling him putting his mouth next to Jack's ear and whispering to him in a nefarious tone, "Open up that little pucker hole or I am gonna just choke you to fucking death and hump your dead corpse."

But Jack decided to call his bluff. Jack had been strangled so many times over the past few days he had lost count and was almost immune to it now.

So the old rabbit decided he was gonna have a thrill one way or the other and then stuck his knob below Jack's tail again and pushed Jack's legs together and started humping him like crazy rubbing himself against Jack's tail, privates and legs until all of a sudden he let out a hideous yell, "Ah fuck yes!" Jack felt warm liquid all over his legs and crotch. Jack had quite a good idea what was all over him and the smell made him want to vomit. The powerful smell of the old rabbits scent marking all over him and his cum made Jack gag and retch. The old rabbit cackled and kept humping for awhile longer and then sighed and exclaimed, "Well that was a good first go cutie pie. But I'll have that virgin ass of yours if I have to stay here with you all day and night."

Jack was trying to stay strong and not cry. It was unseemly for a secret agent to cry. But it was also unseemly for a secret agent to be fucked by a pedophile. Jack was definitely rethinking his career if this was any indication of what he had to look forward to. He knew Felix and Reynard would have never sent him into this shit if they had known this was a possibility. But Jack was now thinking of revenge. He wanted this whole fucking place to burn. He wanted every fucking mammal involved with this placed to be hunted and gutted even if he had to wait until he was old enough to do it himself. He had heard of the reputation of his boss and had questioned his activities before, but he had now changed his tune. He had now faced evil and realized sometimes you had to do nasty shit when dealing with evil.

The old rabbit then suddenly released him and left him in the corner. He then hopped on top of the bed and laid down. Jack sat in the corner watching him. The old rabbit grinned at him lethargically, "Don't worry, I'll be with you shortly. Don't have the same fast recovery time I used to, but your cute little body will get me up and ready for more soon."

The old rabbit then closed his eyes and lay still. Jack sat thinking of his options. He needed to move the bed under the door to get high enough to have a chance to pick the lock, and he couldn't do that with the old rabbit on top of it. He could try to stab the rabbit, but most likely would be killed in retribution. He didn't see any way to knock out the rabbit. The bookshelf seemed to be mounted to the wall. The bed had a pillow, but he didn't see how he could be strong enough to hold it over the rabbit's face to strangle him. Jack kept trying to think of every possibility he could when he thought he heard something. He turned his ears in the direction of the sound and listened carefully.

"Jack… Jack… can you hear me? It's Mini."

Jack had never been happier to hear a voice in his entire life. He looked for the source of the sound and then saw the little mouse nearly invisible up in the tiny window. Jack silently hopped over to the corner watching the old rabbit carefully. Apparently he did not stir. Jack then whispered, "Mini… I'm in terrible danger. Can you get me out of here?"

He didn't look up at the mouse in case the old rabbit opened his eyes and looked at Jack.

Mini then answered him, "Jack, I know you are in trouble. But we can't get people in here until it is dark to get you out. Can you last that long?"

Jack shook and answered the mouse honestly, "Not without being raped repeatedly and possibly being strangled to death."

There was a long pause and then the mouse finally replied, "We need to free you then. But we're spies, not fighters or assassins. Any ideas how we could disable that rabbit?"

Jack knew he needed to knock out or kill the rabbit in order to unlock the door to escape. But how to do that as a tiny bunny even with the help of a mouse and rat was the question. He brainstormed several ideas, but he had only one that had any chance and he really didn't like the option. It was very risky and could end up killing both himself and his allies.

"I know one way, but it is risky. If it goes wrong, you guys need to get out fast or you will be killed." Jack told his friend.

"We can't stand by and watch you get raped Jack. What is the idea?" Mini informed the bunny.

Jack told the mouse, and there was a very long pause. Mini left and went to talk to Razer and some other small agents. After a couple minutes he returned.

"We're in Jack. All for one and one for all. We do have a few little goodies. Stay strong my bunny friend." Mini told Jack with a strangely cheery voice.

Jack hoped he had the nerve to do this. It depended on him having nerves of steel and true guts to go through with what he was going to attempt. Jack tried to calm himself and prepare for what needed to be done. He heard his little friends above him and steadied his resolve as he was doing this to protect their lives as well as his own.

As he saw the bunny stir on the bed, it was hard to keep his paws from shaking. He closed his eyes and told himself everything would be okay. It took great difficulty trying to convince himself of this. He really didn't know if he would ever be okay even if he somehow managed to survive. As the old bunny gave him a lecherous sick look, he decided that face made it easier to do what must be done. The rabbit yawned and stretched and leered at him, "Ready for more cutie pie?"

Jack knew he couldn't act too eager. He had to play this just right.

The old bunny hopped off the bed and approached him. He noticed the nasty purple was hidden inside the rabbit. Jack was hoping it would stay that way as the rabbit stood in front of him staring down at him. The old rabbit then crouched down on the floor in front of the young bunny and pleaded with him in a voice that raised the hackles on his neck, "Come on… how about joining me on the bed? You don't want to be on this dirty old floor. Come where it is nice and comfy."

Jack stayed where he was in the corner under the window containing his tiny friends with his back to the wall.

The old rabbit sighed, "Very well… we'll play it the hard way. Just remember, I offered to do it nice and gentle."

Jack looked up at the leering face of the rabbit and looked at him dispassionately.

The old rabbit than smacked Jack across the face **hard**. Jack winced and felt his jaw explode in pain. The slap was followed with another and another. Jack immediately pushed his head to the floor. This resulted in a swift kick. Jack's head was ringing and he quickly realized he couldn't leave his head exposed for anymore abuse and turned and pressed his head down in the corner covering it with his paws to protect it, but pressed his body against the side wall to try and prevent the rabbit from grabbing ahold of his rear.

The old rabbit sniggered, "Trying to be clever I see. But not clever enough I'm afraid."

With that Finius slid in behind Jack and pressed against the wall and began rubbing his crotch on the bunny's tail. The rabbit pressed hard against Jack pushing his head down into the corner and lifting the little bunny's entire rear into the air so his legs were off the ground. Jack quickly kicked outward slamming into the chest of the older rabbit. Strong paws pushed his rear down on the ground and the rabbit's outer leg pressed into him forced his legs together and he continued rubbing his crotch against Jack's butt. After a few minutes Jack felt the familiar poking of the rabbit's dick in his tail. The rabbit quickly tried to jam it into Jack's ass, but the bunny was ready and clenched like his life depended on it which it very well did. The old rabbit continued to try and hump him and press into him, but was not having any success. The rabbit then humped him under his tail again for awhile and tried pressing into Jack's tailhole, but the bunny kept clenched the whole time.

Then the old rabbit pressed his purple curly cock in Jacks' face sticking it in his nose and rubbing it on his lips. It was all Jack could do not to vomit. He felt his stomach heaving wanting to spew it's contents all over. He considered this might actually be worth doing if he didn't have other plans. But he had to make it seemed like it was the old rabbit's idea and not his. The rabbit put his paw in Jack's face and pulled on his head so he was facing the rabbit with his butt in the corner.

"Stick your tongue out my fluffy little cutie pie." The old rabbit instructed Jack in a forceful manner.

Jack was playing hard to get and the rabbit grasped Jack around the neck and began to squeeze. When Jack felt he had resisted long enough he finally stuck his tongue out.

"Good boy. Now hold still." The old rabbit cackled as he stuck his purple bellend into Jack's face and began rubbing it on his extended tongue.

Jack tried to ignore the horrid smell and slimy feel on his tongue and closed his eyes.

"There ya go. Just keep your eyes closed and open your mouth, fluffy." The old rabbit pressed his paws into Jack's throat to emphasize he meant business.

Jack did as he was instructed and opened his mouth and the paws released his throat and pet his head.

The old rabbit then stuck his knob in Jack's mouth on top of his tongue and began to move his hips wiggling it around inside his mouth on the bunny's tongue.

"Now close your lips. If you bite me, you will die. You understand?" The old rabbit gave a bit of a press on Jack's neck to get his point across.

Jack closed his lips and slightly nodded his head keeping his eyes shut.

"Now suck on it you little whore. Suck like a good little boy. Pretend it's a lolly." The old rabbit continued to thrust his hips in and out and started moaning as Jack did as he was instructed and began putting pressure sucking like on a straw.

Jack tried to stifle a couple gags as the nasty cock was pushed down his throat. He could hear the rabbit moaning with pleasure as he thrust himself into Jack's mouth over and over. It took every bit of strength of will for Jack to not bite or spit the dick out and hop around the room screaming. He just hoped the rabbit would be satisfied. Based on the sounds he was making the old rabbit was feeling quite ecstatic and he began shaking yelling out, " **Fuck yeah** you little whore. You fucking like it don't you. **Suck it** little whore."

Jack did as he was instructed sucking on the cock and dreading what was to come. The rabbit was making more and more moaning sounds and all of a sudden yelled out and Jack felt and tasted salty fluid in his throat as the rabbit screamed. He then sucked as hard as he could pulling the rabbit's dick into his mouth as deep as he could, and then moved the blade of the knife he had been holding patiently in his paw right across the front of his lips slicing the purple dick clean off. As the knife blade passed clean across his lips he immediately turned the blade and stabbed forward until he felt muscle. He stabbed again and again at anything in his reach. He could feel warm fluid all over his paws and he grasped the knife with all his might to prevent it from slipping. All of a sudden he heard the loudest screams he had ever heard right in his ears. He ignored the sound and continued to stab over and over. The figure in front of him then fell to the ground and he had vague impressions of small figures jumping down and stabbing as well.

Then all of a sudden he felt himself knocked into the wall. He looked up and saw the hideous visage of the old rabbit reaching for him. He scrambled out of the way and leaped in time as the rabbit slammed him headfirst into the wall. Jack spit out the horror in his mouth and scrambled to get out of the reach of the rabbit, but slipped on all the blood. As the old rabbit crawled after him, Mini, Razer and another rat were stabbing him with tiny knives and biting his feet. Once he got some distance from the old rabbit, he saw the enraged rabbit turn toward his friends and slammed his paw down trying to crush Mini. Fury filled Jack and he lunged forward stabbing the entire length of the blade into the leg of the rabbit. Mini managed to leap out of the way just in time and the rabbit screamed as he realized his leg had been impaled. He grabbed for Jack, but the bunny had pulled the blade out of the leg and crawled underneath him and stabbed the rabbit in the belly over and over as quickly as he could.

The rabbit collapsed on top of Jack crushed him so he couldn't move preventing him from stabbing or making any movement. Jack just hung onto the blade with both paws and he heard his little friends biting and slashing all around over and over. Hot blood poured all over Jack. The sickly pungent sweet smell of blood was all around. It smelled of metal and death. Jack's lungs ached and he vomited all over his feet mixing the acid of the bile with the dark gore, but he kept his paws tight around the blade for he knew if the old rabbit got ahold of the blade, he and most likely his friends were dead.

The old rabbit then rolled off him to the side in an attempt to roll over top and crush his little friends. As soon as Jack was free he scrambled through the thick blood all over the floor. The moment Jack felt he had purchase on the floor he leapt in the air and landed blade first into the exposed neck of the rabbit who was currently lying prone on the floor. The impact threw the rabbit to the side, but unfortunately the momentum was too much and Jack lost control of the blade and landed skidding along the floor due to his slick blood soaked feet and crashed into the opposite wall. Jack felt sick to the pit of his stomach as he realized he had lost control of the knife. The old rabbit got a wicked grin and pulled the knife blade out of his neck, but the grin turned into dismay as a fountain of blood spurted out of his neck all over the floor. He dropped the knife and clasped his neck with both paws.

Jack didn't hesitate and scrambled forward covering the blade with his body and grasping the handle with both paws. A horrid scream of anguish escaped the mouth of the rabbit and he grabbed for Jack, but immediately put his paws back to his neck as blood spurted forth. He then tried to grab for Jack with one paw while holding his neck with the other. Mini, Razer and the other rat continued to bite and stab non-stop while Jack moved away holding the knife blade as tightly as he could.

The old rabbit then lunged for Jack and fell on him grabbing his ears and pulling him back toward him. Excruciating pain almost blinded the small bunny as he was lifted by his ears by the rabbit's one paw, but Jack kicked the rabbit in the head as hard as he could as soon as he close enough and kept kicking over and over desperately until the rabbit released him. He then scrambled away forcing the old rabbit who was completely drenched in blood to drag himself after him. Jack just continued to drag himself out of the reach of the rabbit while his friends stabbed him over and over leaving hundreds of bloody holes all of his body each pouring blood out everywhere. The old rabbit seemed to slow his movement as Jack just kept scrambling out of the way until finally he stopped moving altogether and collapsed facedown. His paw released the hold on his neck and a fountain of blood spurted out creating a puddle of dark red all over the floor around the rabbit's head.

Jack just stood in place shivering and breathing faster than ever in his life. His nose was quivering uncontrollably and his heart was beating out of his chest. Someone was calling his name over and over, but he was confused and didn't know who was calling or from where.

Finally he looked around and saw Mini, Razer and another rat all in front of him waving their paws and yelling at him. He looked down and saw he still has the knife clasped in a deathgrip in both of his paws pointing upward. He looked down and saw his entire body seemed to be black and covered in gore.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sounds around him. His head was ringing and he could feel the heat of hot blood beating in his face. His ears were burning in pain and his entire body was beyond exhausted. After a minute, he could finally make out the sound of his tiny friend's voices. The blade dropped lifelessly from his paws and landed with a splash into a puddle of blood.

"Jack! Jack! Are you cut? Are you hurt?" His little friend Mini shouted in desperation.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at his friend and shook his head.

Mini got a big smile on his face and waded through the blood and climbed up the bunnies leg to his lap and grasped him around the belly and hugged him. Jack gave him a slight forced grin and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Mini nodded his head looking up at the bunny, "We are fine. Just exhausted. Damn rabbit was way too big to try and take on for the likes of us."

Jack smiled then even though it was painful and nodded, "I feel the same way. I need that damn vacation just to sleep for a week."

Razer walked up and stood just outside the puddle of blood and told Jack, "We've got to get out of here quick before anyone else comes."

Jack nodded and Mini nodded as well and then looked down and realized he was leaning with his paw against Jack's privates. He removed the paw and apologized to the bunny.

The tired looking bunny just looked at him and said, "You can bloody use it as a pillow for all I care. "

Mini laughed at that and hopped off him landing in one of the rare clear spots on the floor.

"Now what are we gonna do about all the blood?" Mini wondered looking around the room of dark red death.


	15. Mission Improbable

Jack was in a desperate situation. He was currently trying to pick the lock to the door. He had begged his little friends to flee out the window, but Mini and Razer refused to leave his side. They decided they needed to send for help, so they had pushed the bed under the window and after a few attempts, Jack had been able to hop into the air from the bed and toss the other rat whose name was Cecile so she landed in the window and was able to go for help. He missed several times, but fortunately he caught her and she bounced harmlessly off the bed during each of those failed attempts. Fortunately Cecile was much lighter than Razer, and was somewhere between the size of his mouse friend and the larger rat.

Mini and Razer told Jack in a case like this, they were instructed to send for an emergency recovery team. They were unsure if Reynard would send in a small strike team to retrieve Jack, or if they would move up their entire attack. Reynard had planned to be present tonight at his downtown building where he had a large group of Reds kids located between Flock St. and Little Rodentia, in order to help direct operations at the Downtown District that night. Fortunately they would be in close range of their current location, and could easily direct operations for the entire Savanna Central District from this location as well. Also they had good docking locations within walking distance of this location near the Watering Hole. The decision their boss would have to make was if Jack could be removed without blowing the entire operation and if they were capable of pushing the timetable up by an entire day. They were still swamped with the huge number of kids and adults being processed from the Tundratown operation the previous day. Regardless, the attempt to pull Jack out would happen that night and so they would have to gather whatever information they could in the hours before extraction. But the most important thing they needed to do was survive until then. After what Jack and the tiny agents had done, Jack would very likely be killed or permanently harmed if they got ahold of him.

Jack had drawn Cecile a map of everything he had observed. Mini and Razer added any details they had seen as well. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. The most important thing they had emphasized was that the location was nothing like anything they had encountered before and was extremely dangerous and volatile. After she was gone, Jack got a sick feeling thinking of what might happen if Cecile was unable to make it to their boss. Mini and Razer assured him that Cecile was the best there was at remaining unseen, and they had full confidence she would at least get to the communication device they had setup for emergencies. They told Jack they had seen several buildings housing many slaves of all ages, and most were in the worst possible condition. They wouldn't tell him about what they had seen being done to them, but they looked quite sick and queasy when it was mentioned. Jack didn't have time to even dwell on this, and had to just focus on the task at hand. He had retrieved his clothes by moving the bed under the cabinet and jumping and tossing Mini up until he landed on top and was able to toss his clothes down. They then stuck the clothes inside a pillow case they collected from the bed. Jack didn't want to try and put on his clothes until after he tried to wash off all the gore that covered his fur.

They then moved the bed under the door, and Jack attempted to unlock the door using the lock picking tools in his pouch. While he did this, Mini and Razer retrieved Jack's knife and did the best they could using clean spots on the old rabbit's clothes and the bed sheets to clean it off. They folded it and gave it back to Jack as soon as it was as clean as they could get it. Jack noticed the clock said it was 4:42 PM. He knew the boar had told Finius he had all afternoon, but had no idea how long it would be before they would check on him. Mini and Razer then spent their remaining time trying to erase any evidence of their presence. There were tiny bloody paw prints everywhere, so they used strips of cloth cut from the sheets with Jack's knife to soak them in blood and spread them over every tiny paw print they could find. Most likely anyone performing a close inspection would probably find evidence of their presence, but hopefully the slavers would just see the massive bloody mess and not do a detailed examination. Normally sensitive mammals like a bear could also smell their presence, but with all the blood and gore, they hopefully wouldn't be able to smell anything as subtle as that. The smell of death was horrid and overwhelming. All three of the living mammals in the room were having to fight their nausea every moment.

Finally Jack was able to unlock the door after working on it for over ten minutes. Jack was trained in lock picking, but not on anything as complicated as this door. It took quite a lot of trial and error to apply the principles he had learned to the more complex challenge. He was sure his boss would have been able to unlock it in mere seconds. But he was not a trained thief.

Jack hopped down and pulled the bed just far enough away from the door to pull it open just enough for him to squeeze out. He wiped his feet on the blanket on the bed. He then cut several strips of clean sheets off using the knife and wrapped them around his bloody feet in several layers so the blood would not soak through and would prevent him from leaving a trail. He then cut several large clean sections of cloth from the sheets and placed them in his pillowcase bag just in case he might need them.

He put his lock picking tools and knife back into his pouch. Initially he wanted to have his knife ready, but realized it was more important that he have all four paws for running. Unless he was able to attack an opponent in complete surprise, the knife would be fairly useless, and would most likely lead to his immediate death if he was caught. He considered that if he was captured, they may just keep him alive briefly while they decided what horrible things they could do to him in revenge. If there was no way out, Mini and Razer told him to just surrender peacefully and try to survive long enough for the recovery team to get to him.

The three slipped out into the hall with Jack hauling the pillowcase containing his clean clothes. With great effort, the three of them were able to close the door by grasping onto the underside of the door. Fortunately tiny bunny and rodent paws worked quite well for this task. Jack wanted to see if he could release some of the other prisoners in the other rooms as a distraction, but was reminded that they couldn't reach high enough for him to try, and picking the locks would take him too long. Jack also realized that the other prisoners were manacled to the walls so they couldn't even be released. Also the rooms may contain abusive adults exposing them to the risk of immediate capture. So unfortunately Jack had to abandon kids in a desperate and horrible situation. But once again he realized he was limited in what he could do, and had to just get past it.

Mini scouted ahead and they ran across to the next building hiding in the tall grass. Mini and Razer were used to hiding in areas far too small for Jack, but they adjusted their stealth strategy for the bunny looking for areas large enough for him to crawl around unseen. Their first priority was finding a hose they had seen earlier and try to wash off as much of the blood and gore from Jack so he wouldn't leave a trail. They found the hose in a gardening shed several buildings away, and all three together were able to turn the water on washing the three of them off the best they could. Dark red and black poured off into the patch of grass and earth, but much of it was dried and congealed and was just too thick to completely remove. Jack tried to the rub the fur in each of the spots while Mini and Razer aimed the hose. The bunny was freezing and shivering constantly. Fortunately this was not the Tundratown District or it could have been a death sentence. The temperatures in Savanna Central were kept comfortable, but the temperature of the water was quite cold. Fortunately Mini had been keeping watch, and they had to hide several times when the mouse spotted various mammals wandering nearby. After about ten minutes of freezing torture, they were finally satisfied that most of the blood was off Jack's fur. He shook himself off and rolled around in a patch of clean dry grass. He then pulled out a section of one of the sheets and used it as a makeshift towel to try and dry himself. Jack knew it took awhile for his fur to dry, so he decided to wait awhile before putting his clothes back on and to just head to their next objective.

Jack had been keeping his expert hearing alert for any kind of commotion which would indicate the discovery of his disappearance. He knew the three of them would have to adjust their movement a lot once that happened. Right now they wanted to get as far from the death room as possible. The best strategy would have been for Jack to escape the same way Mini, Razer and Cecile got in here. But he couldn't climb straight up buildings and roofs like they could. The places Mini could climb almost defied physics. The mouse was so light that climbing upside down and scampering up vertical surfaces seemed like child's play to him. Jack grinned thinking he was certainly missing child's play right now. He never realized how much he missed his time at The Warehouse. He would never complain about any chore or boring activity there again. He was a changed bunny.

Like Tundratown, the slavers had the entire area blocked off surrounded by high buildings. He wanted to try and climb one of the buildings and try and exit through one of the windows, but Mini and Razer had informed him they were all sealed shut and barred. They also had razor-wire surrounding the facility. Unless you were a tiny rodent, the only safe exit was from the two well guarded entrances. Jack wanted to try and rappel down from the roof of one of the buildings, but Mini and Razer didn't know of any place to safely do that. Jack envied their ability to run down edges of buildings headfirst. These little guys were truly far better suited for moving around unseen than he was. But there were many things he could do they couldn't. He supposed that is what they made them such a great team.

As they moved toward the far end of the facility towards their immediate target, Jack made a startling discovery. He heard cries and sounds from underground. He told Mini and Razer about the sounds, and they followed them around and determined there were tunnels under the complex. Apparently the tunnels led in all directions, and they realized the complex was far larger than they had initially estimated. They would have to hope to get information to Felix and Reynard that the entire facility would be a massive undertaking and extremely dangerous.

They discovered some holes that seemed to provide air to some of the lower levels, and Mini decided to go and investigate while Jack dressed in his clean clothes. Razer pulled out his long roll of dental floss so Mini could climb down and back up. Mini had planned to return in no more than thirty minutes. During this time Jack had heard quite a lot of shouting a long distance away near the area they had come, and he knew that his escape and the dead rabbit had been detected. He just hoped that they had been able to hide their scent enough once they left the garden shed so that they couldn't be tracked. Jack had wrapped his now clean feet with clean sheets as a precaution, but he had learned from Reynard that your could never underestimate the sniffer of a bear.

But they had to patiently wait for Mini, and the contingency plan was that Razer would hide down the hole if the slavers came so that at least only Jack would be captured. If they had an expert sniffer like a bear that could track him this far, he had no chance of hiding no matter where he went. He would have to hope that with the scent of blood and death everywhere, it would make tracking his scent difficult.

Finally a little pointy gray nose and whiskers appeared from the hole, and the little mouse appeared looking quite tired.

The tiny rodent informed them, "The tunnels go all over down there. There are at least hundred or more slaves down there of all ages. They have every kind of depraved thing I can think of. They have viewing rooms for watching live shows. I don't want to guess all the kinds of shows they watch there, but there all kinds of torture devices and blood stains on the floor. There are whips, knives, chains, and straps all over. There were mattresses and pulleys against the walls. It is a true house of horrors down there. All the slaves I saw look to be in terrible shape, and all are in need of a great deal of medical help."

Razer asked his tiny friend, "Do you see any kind of map on the walls or on any of the desks?"

Mini responded, "Best thing I suggest is we try and get to the main office and see if we can find anything in the papers or on a computer."

Jack was worried about the computer, "I sort of know how to use a computer, but am not sure how to look for files and search for things." He had only ever seen one computer which was present at The Warehouse to keep track of the expenses and records. Fortunately he had talked Silvia into teaching him how to use it. Computers were quite rare, but Jack figured they had important information on them and that it would be important that he learn how to operate them. Apparently he had been right about this.

Mini grinned at the bunny, "We can help with that. We can tell you what to do."

"Okay… well that is good. But we have to hurry. They found the body and are searching for me now." Jack anxiously informed his little mouse companion.

The three of them took a circuitous path weaving all over to avoid being seen and hopefully causing problems for anyone trying to track their scent. They finally arrived at their target, a well guarded building which Mini and Razer were guessing housed the boss' office and the information they needed. Mini went in to scout the building while Jack and Razer remained hidden outside. While their little friend was gone, they saw several angry looking mammals leaving the building shouting and directing others. Jack thought it was funny that he was in the last place they would expect him. They didn't expect him to be so insane that he would come to the very belly of the beast. But as far as they knew, he was just a normal frightened little slave that had somehow gotten ahold of a knife and improbably had been able to overcome their patron. He still was unsure how he had done it, but the timing had been perfect, and his three little friends had probably added a hundred or more holes in the old rabbit themselves.

Mini arrived back after fifteen minutes and let them know that this was indeed the right location, but they were going to need to come up with a plan to get Jack into the building. They may have to wait until there was a dinner break when the building was less busy. There was a window they may be able to open in the back of the building. They might be able to lower something for Jack to climb. But apparently Jack was not strong enough to pull his own weight up a rope. Tiny bunny arms were not very strong to accomplish something like that, and the mouse and rat were far too small and weak to pull the bunny up.

Their best chance seemed to be slipping around the guard when he wasn't looking. It was risky, but they didn't see any other option at this point. So they moved around the side of the building until they could find a step Jack could hop up. Jack could see the timber wolf at the front looking from side to side intently. But fortunately he wasn't looking behind himself for three very tiny figures. Mini ran inside and came out motioning to them to let them know the coast was clear. They then slipped around the edge of the building and quickly scampered through the door and hid behind the edge of doorway just in time as the wolf seemed to sense something and turned around sniffing. At the edge of their vision they saw a muzzle appear up in the air next to them sniffing and moving from side to side, and then it disappeared. _That was a close one_. _Thank goodness for being tiny_.

Mini looked outside and indicated to them the wolf had returned to his former position. The mouse headed down the hall checking to make sure everything was clear and motioned for them to follow. They followed the mouse up some stairs to the second floor and down a hall. They checked all the rooms on this floor and found several offices, a restroom, a break room and a supply closet, but nothing containing what they needed until they came to a room at the end of the hall that was locked. Jack listened at the door, but heard no sounds. They found a couple of buckets and placed them on top of each other and made a couple of steps for Jack to hop on by jumping on top of one bucket stack and then leaping to the next higher one and then to the highest one. He then tried to unlock the door, but after fifteen minutes, Jack determined it was far too difficult a lock for him to open.

Razer found a vent entrance in the room next door, and Jack used the knife to unscrew the opening. The vent was very small, but Jack was small enough to just fit in the opening and follow his tiny allies who scampered ahead with no trouble at all. Apparently at this critical moment Jack discovered he was claustrophobic. He shivered and realized he was having a great deal of trouble breathing, and his heart was beating rapidly. He tried to move backwards, but Mini came scurrying back and seemed to realize what was causing Jack to panic. The little mouse calmed him down petting his face and encouraged him to relax and stretch his body out and slide on his belly so he didn't feel so closed in. This seemed to work thankfully, and Jack was able to follow without panicking.

Mini told him they found the vent that led to the office entrance, but they couldn't get the covering open. Jack made it to the end and tried to push it out, but it was attached quite securely. So Jack flipped around so that he was feet first and tried to kick outward, but the covering was still on too tight. Mini and Razer suggested Jack turn back and trying cutting using the knife blade underneath the vent cover. It was a slow painstaking process, but eventually the bunny was able to saw along underneath the entire metal vent and along both sides. Bunny legs, even tiny bunny legs, are quite powerful. So Jack then flipped back around and after a bunch of kicks, he was able to dislodge the vent and knock the cover open enough for Mini and Razer to escape, and with their pulling and his kicking he was able to open the vent enough to slip out himself.

Razer scrambled up and searched the papers piled on the desk as well as some file cabinets located around the room while Mini showed Jack how to turn on the computer and Jack hopped up onto the desk by taking a running leap into the chair and then leaping up to the desktop. Mini turned the large boxy monitor on resulted in a high-pitched humming sound, but they got stopped when they saw a password on the screen. Mini had Jack try a couple of simple ones on the keyboard that was far too large for him. The bunny had to lean over and press each key one at a time with his paws. He had to carefully climb across the keyboard to hit the keys at the top. Even a keyboard for a medium-sized mammal was huge to a six year old bunny. All the basic standard passwords didn't seem to work. The mouse knew that even if they were able to remove the hard drive inside, it was bigger than Razer himself and would be impossible for them to carry out. Mini decided to try searching everywhere for a possible password and luckily found a tiny blue piece of paper hidden under the table which seemed to have passwords on it.

They tried a couple of them and found the correct one. 'BlacksheetCBT' was the password that accessed the system.

"Mini, what does that mean?" Jack wondered.

Razer had joined them proudly showing them some maps to the outside of the complex and an employee list. He was in process of lowering Mini down so he could grab some keys the mouse had seen hidden under the desk.

"I think I know, but Razer is more the expert at that kind of stuff." Mini answered.

"Razer?" Jack queried the rat.

Razer was focusing on holding the line so as not to drop his little mouse friend and was swinging him until he was in position. The rat answered the innocent bunny, "Jack, you sure you really want to know?"

Jack was not exactly innocent anymore after the days events, so he answered, "Yes… tell me."

Razer relaxed as Mini was able to get to the keys and released them from a small hook. He then pulled the little mouse back up to the desktop. The rat then sighed and answered the bunny, "It means a special sexual get together for those into bondage where they have an orgy practicing cock and ball torture involving extreme painful abuse of each others genitals."

"What kind of place **is this**?" Jack wondered.

Mini answered him quite concerned, "After seeing what I saw downstairs, that seems pretty mild."

"Well let's get this information and get the fuck out of here. I don't want to think of what they may come up with for me if they catch me if **that** seems mild." Jack admitted.

The mouse and rat nodded their heads in agreement.

Mini instructed the bunny, "Jack, move the mickey so you can click on the file folder."

Jack asked the little mouse, "Why do they call it a mickey?"

Mini informed him, "The inventor was a mouse named Michael Edgar Mous. His nickname was Mick so they decided to call it MickE after him and it just became mickey over time."

Jack wondered, "Why not call it a Mous after his last name?"

"Don't be ridiculous! We can't have people spouting speciest crap like that. How does that look like me?" Mini answered indignantly.

"But it was his last name." Jack answered, "And that cord connecting it to the computer could look like a tail."

Mini explained, "Well they didn't want to confuse anyone thinking it was named after our species. How would you like people making fun of you if everyone was wanting to roll the 'bunny' all over the table."

"I can understand that." Jack admitted.

Mini had Jack perform several searches for words like map, underground, tunnel, facility, blueprint and dungeon with no luck.

Razer noticed something and yelled out, "Go back… there… try that file there… oubliette layout."

They opened the file, and a large graphic appeared on the screen showing a very complex multilayered tunnel system extending all over with three underground levels. There were numerous rooms listed for captives, visitors, viewing parties, one on ones, an auditorium, something called fun rooms, instruction/training rooms, food and drink storage, food preparation, sleeping quarters, highroller suites and something called a fur room which disturbed all three of the agents significantly. Razer ran up and turned on the printer and loaded paper while Mini showed Jack how to print the file. Jack realized he needed to learn a lot more about computers if he survived this mission.

Mini whistled looking over the detailed plans, "This place is massive. We're going to need a huge effort to deal with this whole facility. It is like a giant sex dungeon, torture chamber, slave den and entertainment center."

Razer then wondered, "You find anything showing the client files? I think the boss would be interested in who has been using this place."

Mini was quite interested in this information as well, "Jack print that map and then take the mickey and search the files for the words client, customer, database, transaction, buyer and patron."

They found several files on finances and transactions. The amount of money generated by the entire facility was enormous. The revenues were in the many millions. They printed any file that looked important. After a great deal of searching they finally found what they were looking in a database file called Masters.

Jack wondered what the designation meant, "What does this DM mean next to those names?"

Razer had an answer to this, "Those are dungeon monitors. They are supervisors during interactions of the participants."

"What are all these designations next to everyone's name? Some have dozens." Jack wondered.

Razer tried to let his young companion understand, "Those indicate all the things they would be interested in so that they could send invitations when they have events those people would be interested in. For example Abrasion means they are into having rough things rubbed against them. ATF or Animal Transformation Fantasy means they are into fantasies involving pretending to be different animals or species. Ageplay means they are into fantasies involving Father/Daughter or Mommy/Baby, but it could also mean they may actually want to play with young slaves like yourself and force them to take on the roles of the daughter or son in the fantasy."

"There seems to be every kind of perversion and kink I have ever heard of here, and many dozens I have never heard of. Razer, what is Pegging, Figging and Fire Play?" Mini wondered.

"Well pegging is using a strap on device to have sex with someone's anus, figging is inserting ginger root into the tailhole or female sex organs, and fire play is using fire in combination with sex or torture either burning marks, blowing fire or placing fire implements or hot pokers and using them to cause pain in some way." Razer explained.

Jack shook his head, "There so many things like golden showers, scat play, collaring, edgeplay, electro-play, fisting, genitorture, master/slave, mummification, needle play, nose torture, OTK, cubplay, wax play, tease and denial, and dozens of others. There is also a whole list of viewing pleasures listed including adult rape, child rape, devirgining, dozens of methods of tortures, and something called defurring. What the bloody hell is that?"

Razer looked confused, "That one is new to me, but I really don't think we want to find out. A lot of those are harmless kinks performed by consensual partners, but a large number of them are extreme abuses of children and enslaved adults. We really need to get all this information to Felix and Reynard and let them decide what to do with this."

Mini showed Jack how to print multiple reports of the entire database showing a complete list of all clients with all their preferences, roles and home addresses. Another report of all the employees and all their details was printed. Razer went to gather the printouts.

"Wait… Razer come look at this!" Mini shouted as he looked at the file.

The rat scampered down the table and up to the desk and looked at what Mini was pointing to. The rats eyes got wide and he shook a bit, "That… Mini… that has to be..."

"Guys… what is it? Quit keeping things from me." Jack insisted.

"It's the boss… the boss of the district, Bruun the Bear. And those listed as his guests are his top lieutenants and many of his gang members. I recognize a lot of those names from my research of the district." Mini informed the bunny.

Razer further explained, "Bruun is one nasty bear who we suspected was involved in the abuses in this district, but we now have direct proof. It also shows he and his gang are frequent participants in all the activities here and a huge amount of the funds actually are being paid to him."

Mini let them know, "This changes everything. With Bruun directly involved, this has gotten far more dangerous. We have to get this information to Felix as soon as possible and find out what he wants us to do."

Razer noticed something on the schedule, "There is a large event going on tonight where Bruun and his gang are scheduled to attend. We may have to call off the rescue and try and hide you until tomorrow Jack. We can't afford a direct confrontation. It is far too risky. The security here will be on high alert."

"What are all these indications next to some of these mammals that say Slaves." Jack pointed on the screen.

Razer directed Jack to move the mickey and open some up. After seeing what was inside, he whistled, "Wow… I thought initially those just meant they were into playing slaves to get sexually gratified, but this actually shows slaves they won. They have slave auctions, and those list the mammals that won slaves and how much they paid."

"There are hundreds of them." Mini noticed.

"Can we not get their addresses from the database and go collect them all?" Jack wondered.

"An excellent idea Jack." Mini grinned congratulating his young friend and ally for his perceptiveness.

Mini showed Jack how to print a report of every slave owner, their address and what slaves they had won. Some of the slaves had actual names, and some had just identifiers and made up designations. They found a list of all slaves, their species, ages, sexes and descriptions, and printed this list out as well. There were hundreds. If the list was accurate, there were over 390 at the complex, and over three hundred sold and spread around the district.

The rat and mouse realized the situation had gotten far more complicated, and decided they had to get the information to their bosses and let them make a lot of decisions very quickly. They searched all the files on the computer and printed anything that looked useful, especially anything involving lists, databases, finances, maps, correspondence, emails, spreadsheets, documents, etc. Razer used the keys Mini had found and opened up the file cabinets, and located several financial documents and correspondence to Bruun and his gang further proving the connection between the district boss and the entire facility.

Razer lowered Mini down to replace the keys he had taken, and then lowered the mouse to the floor. They sorted through all the printouts and selected only those most critical to the mission like all the maps, lists and reports. They also selected critical evidence like the financial information and correspondence with Bruun. All three carefully folded the stack of paper and stuffed it into Razers backpack so much that the rat had to remove everything else inside. Razer then tested scampering up the files and around the room to make sure it was not too heavy for him to move around. Fortunately Razer was a fairly large and strong young rat, and could carry a heavy load and still climb reasonably well. They stuffed the remaining papers into the desk drawer under some other papers, and did their best to remove any evidence they had been present. They turned off the computer and printer. The three then crawled out of the vent pulling it back tight hopefully leaving no evidence of their entry, and reattached the vent cover on the other end.

Mini then let Jack know the bad news, "Jack… we have to get this information to our bosses, and it is too important for Razer to go alone. I am going to have to go with him and make sure he gets through. We are going to have to find a place to hide you. We will try and get back to you as soon as possible. If we are not back in time, you need to call Felix at 11:00 PM. If you can't reach him, try to call him every thirty minutes. I think the best place for you to hide is in this building. This would be the last place they would look for you."

Jack looked very despondent, but understood the mission and lives of many hundreds of innocent mammals were at stake, and his fears and discomfort would have to take a backseat. Mini and Razer figured the slavers headquarters would be most likely quiet until the next morning so they could leave the bunny there and move him before the next morning if they couldn't get him out that night. After a good deal of searching, they found a janitors closet and a loose board. The made a tiny space for the little bunny to hide behind some mops, brooms, and cleaning supplies. They found some towels and got him some toilet tissue to create a bed and makeshift toilet. Then the two did what a mouse and rat were expert at. They searched around and found him some food. Mini crawled inside a snack machine and pulled out lots of snacks edible by a bunny. Razer found some drink boxes and water bottles. They deposited all their goodies and wished their bunny friend well, promising they would be back with him as soon as they could.

As Jack slowly waved goodbye to his friends, his stomach felt queasy. He was now alone again, and in the belly of the beast no less. He sat on the towel and nibbled on some of the crackers Mini had found for him trying to appease the sick feeling in his stomach. Jack looked at the watch on his knife handle and realized it was now 8:12 PM. It was now almost four hours since he had been sexually molested, raped and forced to kill someone. It had taken awhile to escape, get the blood or gore cleaned off, sneak across the complex, and wait for Mini to explore the underground tunnel system, sneak into the slaver boss' office and search through all the files and papers. Now he had to wait unable to do anything. This seemed to be the hardest part. All he was left with now was his own thoughts and the memories of all the abuse and horror that had been heaped upon him. At least with Mini and Razer there, he could keep his mind off everything and all the events seemed like just part of the mission. But now he was just left alone thinking of the horrible face of the old rabbit and all that was done to the tiny bunny. Jack had never been much of a fan of rabbit society before all this happened after his early experiences, and this was certainly not going to improve his opinion of those of his species now.

What the bunny wouldn't give for a friendly face right now, someone to take his mind off all that had happened. How he wished he was away in the arms of Baabs, Silvey or any of a number of very cute little girls he had met. They all smelled so nice and were so soft and sweet. Instead he was here trapped in a hell world run by the most deviant demented sadistic mammals in Zootopia. If they caught him, death would probably be the best thing he could hope to face. As he began to think of all the creative ways they could try to slowly torture him until he died, he realized he was once again alone and things were out of his control. He may be a secret agent, but fuck it, and he quietly sobbed and sobbed letting the tears drip down his cheeks and collect in a puddle on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Originally everything was written assuming roughly 1984 technology. There were no cell phones and the two way communication devices would have been the best possible communication available for this kind of mission. However for some reason I was assuming computer technology around the turn of the century when I originally wrote it. There were all kinds of cool things with Razer lowering Mini to insert flashdrives into the computer and using it to boot into another operating system and attach to the files on the hard drive to examine them and copy them to the flashdrive. However I later realized that computers in 1984 were extremely rudimentary and so all that had to be rewritten. It would be impossible for Razer to carry everything out on large floppies which would have been quite awkward so I had to settle for just printouts. Also the databases would have been too large to fit on floppies. Hard drives back then were enormous full height monstrosities and would have weighed many times more than Razer himself. Also realize back then there was no internet and no e-mail. You couldn't just e-mail files to someone or copy everything to a usb stick. Fortunately I caught this in time and was able to rewrite it to make it work. I do miss the Mission Impossible feel of Razer lowering Mini spread out and holding the flashdrive Ethan Hunt style. But accuracy had to trump coolness, sigh.
> 
> One other interesting note. All BDSM terminology used and definitions are real with only a couple slight modifications for Zootopia mainly due to them already being animals so they would adapt it to taking on roles of other species.


	16. Change of Plans

As Coal and Sheba marched down the hallway to meet their boss, they saw numerous gang members fleeing the other way in terror. They had been called into an emergency meeting well before they were scheduled to head to the Downtown District building housing all of Red's kids. _What the fucking hell is going on?_ Coal could hear the voice of his boss coming from down the hall and knew he was in a rage unlike he had ever heard before. The fox was normally very controlled, but something horrible must have happened to put him into such a mood.

As he entered the room, he saw the only ones that remained were the weasel spy master and a mouse and rat he recognized as agents of the spy master. Apparently they seemed to be surprisingly weathering his boss' tirade quite well considering everyone else fled in terror. Rath, the other lieutenant, came running behind them at full speed and nearly crashed into them.

"What the hell is going on?" The large lion gasped.

"Boss is about to paint the room with all our blood if you don't shut the fuck up fuzzbreath." The always surly tigress Sheba snarled flexing her claws in the lion's face.

"Hush you two. I haven't seen him this furious since an argument he had with Isengrim at the court of King Nobel that nearly started a war." Coal admonished his two subordinates.

"You three can come in and quit talking about me like I can't heard you." Their boss growled at the three felines as they all realized he was a fox with superior hearing especially since he was an expert at specially focused hearing far better than any other fox in Zootopia.

The three large felines stood at attention until he motioned to three seats.

"This is not going to be a quick conversation." Reynard told the three, and they all nodded and sat.

Felix was on the communicator with someone and got off once he saw the fox glaring at him.

"Report." The fox demanded of the weasel.

"My agent Cecile was recovered downtown. One of the independent gangs downtown was waiting to ambush her when she got to the reporting station. They lay in wait for her after they saw her setting up the communication earlier in the day, and captured her when she returned. They thought to make her talk concerning the communication device and then hold her hostage. However they failed to realize she was actually your agent and that she had a tracking device. When she had them call the emergency number for their hostage demands, we knew she had been taken and tracked her to a building downtown." Felix informed his boss.

Reynard nodded his head, "So is she okay? I assume the perpetrators were dealt with."

The weasel nodded, "Yes sir. She was quite upset she had been unable to report the situation with Jack. Every member of the gang kidnapping her was eliminated. They were operated outside of the rules of the court, so I don't think anyone is going to miss them. Cecile was a bit banged up so I didn't want to send her back in after Jack alone."

"It is fine Felix. We were given freedom to deal with those gangs at the last meeting of the court if they interfered with us in any way. So even if someone found out it was us, we should be in the clear. We could easily claim our agent was just scouting in advance of my visit downtown this evening." Reynard reasoned.

"Felix, have all the mercenaries been informed of the situation?" Reynard asked.

"Yes Red, every unit is now scrambling to get into position dropping anything else they are doing. Members of your gang are taking over anything they were working on. They are getting all barges and ships fueled up and cleared. All those not assigned to the Downtown Mission are all reporting in and being briefed." Felix reported.

"Excellent… we need everyone on the Downtown Missions to know we need them all executed as quickly as possible and to get everyone subdued and moved in vehicles within an hour. We have no time for niceties. Get everyone tied up, darted or whatever and moving, and then I need every agent over in Savanna Central immediately. It is an all hands on deck situation." Reynard ordered in a very stern no-nonsense voice.

"Boss, what is going on? I thought we weren't going to tackle Savanna until tomorrow night?" Coal asked.

Reynard looked at his old friend and shook his head.

The fox then informed his lieutenants what was happening, "Fucking Bruun has a regular full scale operation for every abomination I have ever heard of going on over there. They even had my agent raped within hours of him getting there."

The panther was incredulous, "The tiny bunny?"

The fox glared at him in fury, " **Yes the bunny**. He is okay for now as far as we know. Or at least as okay as he can be. The bunny and Felix's other agents found information on their whole operation and these two brought it back to us. It is critical we move on them immediately."

Reynard then laid out a summary of all the information Mini and Razer had brought back, handing out a full report of information located including the underground map and lists of slaves and clients. He then did a full presentation of the data on a large presentation screen using an overhead projector.

Sheba and Rath both had concerns they whispered to Coal who then asked Reynard an important question, "Boss, why would we go in tonight if Bruun the Bear and his gang are gonna be there? Wouldn't it be far wiser to just hide Jack until tomorrow night when we could better prepare? They wouldn't know what we were planning as there is no way they could know Jack was ours. We have very little time to prepare for such a massive operation."

Reynard smiled at his old friend, "Coal, I realize it seems crazy. But this whole thing presents us with a very unique opportunity. If Bruun the Bear and his top lieutenants are all in attendance, no one will have any authority to handle the rest of the district. We have a massive client list as well as a list of slaves and owners spread all over the district. We can cut all phone lines to the entire location as well as bring in equipment to block any signals from getting out. Bruun will be cut off from contacting any of his gang. We will then have full reign to pick up every slave and client not currently in attendance of the night's festivities. We can eliminate any clients not listed for anything truly deviant. We have generated a list of those clients that either participate in anything we deemed deviant or that own slaves. I want to try to pick up every one of those while Bruun is trapped, cut off and unable to do anything."

Coal nodded but had a great many concerns, "What about all those underground with him and his gang? Would they not be in danger? Also if you did anything to him, wouldn't that start a war?"

Reynard had a ready answer, "We are going to cut the lines and secure the entire upper facility removing every slave and slaver. We will then enter both of the trap doors into the underground. They are fairly large and wide so we can bring down a large force at once. The second entrance is fairly secret so they will not expect us to come through that entrance and will most likely try to flee heading that direction once they realize they are under attack and can't call outside. Most likely he will not be with but eight members of his gang or less based on the records of his past attendance. We will try and maneuver him into a room where we can trap and contain his group. We will then clear the entire facility room by room."

"I see… so you will then make no move on him and then leave him in peace." Coal assumed.

"Not quite." Reynard admitted, "We will force him to leave the facility with the assurance he and all his people will be unharmed."

Coal was quite curious about this, "How are you going to accomplish that?"

Reynard gave all three of his lieutenants a mischievous grin, "I am gonna leave that as a surprise. Speaking of that, Felix, do we have what I need for the surprise?"

His spy master nodded his head, "Gathering it even as we speak."

"Okay, you three are responsible for making sure we have all the resources in place and ready for all phases of this operation. We need vehicles and ships in place immediately and sufficient forces to take the main facility and block both entrances to the underground until we can gather everyone for a full assault in overwhelming numbers. It is critical we keep them all trapped down there until we are ready. It could turn into a bloody war if they were able to gather everyone while most of our forces were all over the district collecting slaves, slave owners and clients. The most important thing is that we block their communications, keep their groups separated and finally prevent them from ever starting this whole thing up again." Reynard issued the orders and objectives to his key lieutenants.

He then turned to his two tiniest employees, "You two need to finish helping Felix and me plan the operation based on your observations of the facility and underground. Then I want to get you back to Jack as soon as possible. He has been through a great deal of trauma and will need you with him to help him get through it. Make sure to stay with him and keep him safe until we can gain complete control of the facility, and then get him out."

The two tiny rodents nodded their heads and understood their orders.

The rest of the evening was organized chaos as everyone rushed to quickly prepare the hundreds of personnel and resources for a massive undertaking. They were truly lacking the numbers to accomplish everything simultaneously so it was more a matter of holding some areas until other personnel finished their tasks and could join others until they had sufficient numbers in place. Reynard wished he could have twice the number of people rescuing slaves and picking up guilty clients, but he would just have to extend the operation for many hours to complete everything needed.

He also had to prepare for the possibility of armed conflict and approved the use of deadly force if there was no other alternative. Reynard knew Bruun's gang could very likely panic if they found themselves cut off from their boss and confronted with forces all over their district. They also may try and force their way into the facility to rescue their leader. In an emergency situation like this, they could very likely forgo waiting for approval from their district boss and engage in conflict and attack to kill. This was a very likely danger, and Reynard needed his people to be very aware of the risk. They were told to inform the gang they had no quarrel with them and wished no confrontation and that their boss was safe. But their assurances would be meaningless unless the gang got direct confirmation from their boss. Very likely Reynard would have to depend on some kind of order issued from the boss to prevent a bloody battle. He worried a great deal about how all of this was going to play out, and greatly wished he could be present to oversee everything to make sure it went smoothly.

He called his people at his kids downtown building to let them know he would be late arriving and would most likely have to meet with the kids in the morning and would only speak to some of the caregivers that night. He arrived there at 10:30 PM with Felix, his three lieutenants and Alexei his enormous Amur tiger bodyguard. On his way he dropped off Mini and Razer to go get to his bunny agent. Reynard then went to talk briefly to his former kids who ran the Downtown District location to get a report on how everything was going there. At 11:00 PM Felix received a call from a very worried bunny and a very understanding patient spy master let him know Mini and Razer were on their way to him and that they had moved the operation for both districts to tonight and to wait there until they had the full facility controlled. Jack wanted to know how long that would take, but Felix could not tell him. He told Jack that Mini or Razer would have to go check and determine when it was safe for him to leave his hiding place. Jack was told to then call back at 1:00 AM for an update.

Because of the massive number of resources needed, Reynard had to change his plans. Ready at 1:00 AM were two fifteen member teams to take down two sex clubs operating in the Downtown District and twenty team members to take down a large prostitution operation. He then sent all remaining mercenaries numbering approximately eighty to take down and secure the facility in the Savanna Central District. He had wanted to have a group immediately start rescuing slaves spread all around the district, but it was critical they control the main facility and contain all forces underground before they attempted anything else. The risk was far too great attempting to take this with lesser numbers. Part of his forces were tasked with cutting lines and shutting off any communications except the frequencies he was using with his communications devices. Two other teams were tasked with securing both entrances to the underground tunnels to prevent any reinforcements from joining with the forces outside. The majority of the groups were tasked with taking out any slaver forces. All slaves would be ignored until all slavers were fully contained.

Felix informed Jack and his two tiny companions everything was a go and for Mini to check outside after an hour to see if it was okay for them to leave their hiding place. Then the go signal was issued to all teams and they all went into operation. Reynard and his lieutenants then waited nervously to find out what was going to screw up. It was nerve-wracking sitting back and waiting for reports to come in rather than being in the action. Reynard was not used to putting others in harms way while he sat back in safety. He much preferred issuing orders while overseeing everything happening firsthand. But it couldn't be helped as he was trying to skirt the laws of King Nobel and remain technically innocent. Reynard very much doubted that would stop his enemies from petitioning the King to have him arrested and held responsible. But he would try to remain as compliant as he could and see his cousin Grimbeert about mounting a defense.

The reports from his downtown operations came in first as his two sex club raids went well and they had all the kids, patrons and workers subdued and sent to processing in less than thirty minutes. There was a delay at the prostitution operation due to much larger numbers than anticipated, but they were told they would handle them, but would just be delayed another twenty minutes. So Reynard sent twenty of his agents from the sex club operations to backup those at the Savanna Central facility while the other ten transported all others to a hidden processing facility in the northern section of the Docks District.

Word from the Savanna Central District House of Horrors, as they were calling it, was that they were able to cut off communications and take out the guards fairly easily. Some of the patrons and workers were able to flee and escape to the underground facility. They then knocked down some walls and drove some very heavy vehicles over top both entrances which were being watched very closely. A few pockets of workers and guards were holding off some of their people and were holding some slaves hostage. Reynard told his operatives to tell those workers they were here for Bruun the Bear and not them and get them to surrender. They were instructed to dart any with high doses who did not surrender as they could afford no delays getting the entire overground area fully contained. Reynard figured if the workers thought they were only there for the boss, they would surrender without a struggle.

By 2:00 AM his people had everyone moved out of the prostitution facility downtown, and he moved ten of his agents to the House of Horrors, and the other ten moved all the captured workers, patrons and employees to the processing facility in the Docks District. Those ten that had delivered the previous batches were then sent into Savanna Central to start the recovery of slaves and clients. They recovered the tools from the slavers to free the slaves and began removing all slaves, slavers and clients as quickly as possible to the ships located only a kilometer and a half away so it was a quick process of ferrying them back forth from the facility. As they captured and moved each one, they used the extensive lists of employees, slaves and clients to identify each one and note who had been recovered.

By 2:30 AM Reynard was able to leave only ten to hold the upper part of the House of Horrors while the seventy others all began the operation to collect all the slaves and clients on their list from around the district. The twenty that arrived from the sex clubs helped to add to the force securing the House of Horrors keeping special attention for any of Bruun's gangs members looking to mount any kind of offensive. He split the seventy into twenty-five separate teams all driving around the district grabbing their targets and returning them to the ships. They kept a close eye out for anyone following them or any gang members, but none had been reported up to that point.

Reynard knew he had a massive number of targets to capture around the district and was unsure how many he could find. The slaves were most important, and the first priority was capturing any slaves and slavers. There was a priority list of the worst clients of the House of Horrors and the top offenders were targeted first. They had some information which told them which were scheduled to be present that night and so went after any not scheduled for the night's festivities. There were a few incidents during those captures that required backup units in the area to help and some injuries, but for the most part they were minor. It was just a long process trying to locate so many even with addresses and maps.

This wasn't the way Reynard had wanted to run the operation. He liked to hit everything at once. Get in and out quickly just like how he liked to do his thievery. He hated giving the opposition time to organize a counter-strike, but it couldn't be helped. He needed as many groups as possible to retrieve all his targets from around the district. His operatives found a much better solution by having teams driving large transport vehicles to meet their teams in the northern and eastern section of the district where they could just deliver their captures and then go back to pursuing others in the area. That way the groups didn't have to spend their time going back and forth moving prisoners to the ships. Reynard thanked his commanders in the field for this brilliant maneuver. As soon as more were available, he soon had every mercenary out in the field except the thirty holding the facility. So he had over a hundred in thirty-five separate teams all spread around the district picking up and checking off everyone on the list. It was quite chaotic as Felix tracked every team and who they had managed to capture. Reynard's lieutenants worked tirelessly to help the weasel follow every unit and track the progress of each. They were getting reports of gang members being spotted with some following their vehicles, but fortunately they were not engaging or taking any threatening actions. But some were seen grouping near the entrance to the House of Horrors so Reynard had to move twenty of his people back to the outside of the facility to setup a strong defensive position.

He had spotters keeping a close eye on any groupings and movements outside the facility and knew he was going to have to pull more if they decided to bring any others and appeared to be massing for an assault. Reynard knew more than half of the slaves at the facility were below ground and most likely quite a large number of clients and workers. Having to potentially fight on multiple fronts was very worrisome. Reynard had one strategy he hoped would work depending on how quickly his people could finish retrieving the rest of the slaves and clients from the outer areas. Apparently Bruun's gang decided to ignore those collecting clients from within the district and focused their attention on the attack on the large complex. Felix let Reynard know all slaves and owners had been captured and most of the top priority clients had been captured and were aboard his ships under control of his gang. They only had about fifty or more lower priority clients to capture, so Reynard pulled all but ten teams of three to deal with the remaining captures, and had everyone else gather at the House of Horrors to prepare for a full assault.

Reynard realized he would need to gain access to Bruun and his gang immediately in order to prevent a large conflict. Reynard then left a force of thirty at the front to give the impression of a huge force while he sent two groups of thirty-five down each entrance into the oubliette. Their objectives were to quickly locate Bruun's gang and to subdue and remove everyone else as quickly as possible.


	17. The Waiting is the Hardest Part

"We have a surprise for you fuzzball." A familiar voice growled at Jack. The owner of the voice sounded quite pleased with himself as he ripped the black hood off the bunny.

Jack had to shut his eyes as he was blinded by the bright lights shining in his face from all directions. He couldn't move, and felt like he was being pulled in all directions at once. The small bunny was naked and in some kind of auditorium of some sort. He couldn't make out who was out there as everything was dark. He glanced around himself panicked as he realized he was suspended off the ground and each of his paws and legs had a tight cord wrapped around them pulling him in four different directions at once.

"Who… who is out there?" Jack managed to barely get out as his body shook uncontrollably as fear took over. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and his nose quivered in terror.

"Lots of fans of yours little shit." The boar with the broken tusk hissed with pleasure seeing his victim understand true terror and the evil that had befallen him.

"Come forward my friends and get a closer look at this lovely little morsel. He is not so dangerous now. Come and admire him before we get started." The boar grinned viciously and moved back out of sight.

From out of the dark, Jack realized he was surrounded by eight figures. As they stepped into the light he saw there were four older rabbits, a weasel, a ram, a porcupine and a wildebeest. They all were male and all were looking at him the same way the old rabbit Finius had looked at him. They all had an insatiable hunger that could only be satisfied by small young flesh. They all approached with hungry lecherous eyes and open mouths with panting tongues and then all reached forward and began rubbing him all over. Jack tried desperately to pull himself out of the cords and flee, but he could not move as they each rubbed his head, ears, tail, butt, chest, thighs and privates. Each one wanted to touch him all over and smell him. Many stuck the digits on their paws and hooves into his tailhole and swirled them around. Others pressed on his abdomen and privates until the small head of his cock appeared and one held it in place while each of the others licked it.

Jack wondered where Mini and Razer were, but realized they were captured, their fates unknown.

Jack screamed out, "Get away from me you **freaks**! I will see you all **dead**!"

They all laughed at him, a vile malicious sadistic laugh. He could hear the boar snort and then speak loudly addressing the darkness outside, "Well first we need to fill you with lots of love. Gentlemammals and guests, please get ready for the main event. Let us demonstrate what happens to those that think they can defy us, brethren."

Jack then felt himself rotated so that his stomach faced the floor and he was lowered so he was only about a third of a meter off the ground. He tried to desperately look around, but couldn't see anything until the boar moved in front of his face laughing. Jack was unsure what was worse, that horrible wicked sound or the fetid foul breath of the monster. The bunny then felt something touching his tail and rubbing against his rear. Then all of sudden pain exploded as something was inserted into his ass. He then shook as something large was pressed deep inside and then hammered repeated at impossible speeds. Jack felt pain deep inside and nearly passed out. The pain seemed to last forever until he heard a voice from behind him scream out in ecstasy and a few seconds later whatever was inside him was removed. The pain subsided partially, but his insides felt like they were still on fire. He shook all over convulsing from the agony. Then suddenly the intense pain was back and something else was shoved inside him. The jackhammering then continued harder and faster than before. Over and over this continued as Jack felt wet stickiness in his ass and he realized he was bleeding uncontrollably out his rectum. But his torture did not abate. Instead it continued in intensity and frequency until every bit of Jack was sore and screaming in impossible agony. They continued over and over without pause thrusting over and over depositing their special love deep inside him. He was feeling lightheaded and woozy. He always knew when the porcupine would take his turn as he would feel dozens of sharp needles pressed into his rear and he would scream out in horror and would then hear laughter and applause echo throughout the darkness. The loss of blood and torment was so great he was losing his battle with consciousness as he blinked in and out of it. Then the vile voice of the boar whispered in his ear with hot breath and giddy glee, "Having fun yet you piece of shit?" And then Jack heard nothing more.

* * *

Jack then woke with a start. He was bathed in cold sweat and shook with cramps from being hunched down squashed into a small constrained space. He then heard the sound which had awoken him from another of his horrid dreams. But he trembled in terror realizing that the slavers must have found him and were here to make his nightmares reality.

"Jack… Jack you there?" A tiny voice squeaked.

"Ma… Mini?" The terrified bunny answered.

"Ah… there you are. You hid so well even **we** couldn't find you." The little mouse exclaimed impressed.

And then a tiny pointy gray nose with tiny whiskers appeared in front of Jack twitching with excitement.

"Holey Cheese Jack!" Mini exclaimed in shock seeing the bunny, "You look **terrible**! You are soaked and smell horrible."

The dreadful looking bunny glanced at the mouse and shivered muttering, "Bad nightmares."

"What happened to you in them? On second thought… nevermind… I really don't want to know. Sorry it took so long for Razer and me to get back to you. We had to stay with Felix and help him prepare everything and then there was a delay getting back inside. Apparently they have the entire place on tight lockdown tonight for the big event going on. Even we had a very difficult time slipping past unseen. I thought you called Felix and he told you we were coming." Mini asked the bunny.

"I did call Felix, but was so tired I must have fallen asleep after talking to him. I tried to stay awake waiting for you, but then you never came. I guess my delusions got the best of me." The exhausted bunny tried to explain shivering.

"It may be quite awhile before we can leave this place." Razer informed the wretched bunny.

Jack nodded wordlessly and then admitted, "Felix told me. He wanted me to sit tight until he was sure they had the entire facility completely under control. But he didn't tell me any details about the operation."

"That is for security as you know." Mini explained to his bunny friend rubbing the side of his face, "He wanted to minimize anything transmitted over the comms just in case anyone was listening or in case you were captured. But we can tell you the plan now."

The little mouse and rat filled the bunny in on the plan primarily to keep his mind occupied, but also to assure him that waiting patiently was the best course of action.

"So when will they be going underground?" Jack wondered.

"Probably not until late and we have almost everyone back here." Razer explained.

Jack nodded and stated emphatically, "I want to go down."

Mini was shocked, "Jack… the boss won't authorize that. It's far too dangerous. You are far too valuable an asset and too small."

But the bunny was determined, "I want to see. I believe I earned that right. Will you support me?"

He glared at the mouse and rat and they saw the tiny bunny had an intensity and resolve unlike any they had seen before. They both finally nodded.

"I would not recommend asking your boss though. He made several gang members wet themselves when he found what happened to you." Razer informed him.

Jack grinned wishing he could have seen that. He knew the fox valued him, but it was good to hear anyway. But after all he had gone through, he wanted to see what all the risk and fuss was about.

Jack pulled out his knife and checked the time and realized it was almost 12:46 AM. Mini and Razer had cut it quite close. The two tiny rodents attempted to keep his young mind busy discussing all the forces moving into place. Jack had no idea how they had been able to completely prepare this new mission twenty-four hours early and with a completely different plan in a matter of only a few hours of preparation. He understood now what his boss was thinking. With the district boss and his top lieutenants trapped here incommunicado from the rest of the gang, their forces had freedom of movement throughout the entire district. It was extremely risky, but considering the new mission to capture hundreds of slaves and clients all over the district, it was a unique opportunity to capture the gang leadership with their pants down. Jack chuckled realized this saying was probably quite literal considering what he understood went on at this event.

But Jack worried about several things he was fairly certain his boss also shared his concerns about. _What if the boss was unable to attend the event? What if the boss' gang decided to try to storm the facility to rescue him?_ If either of these two actions happened, there could be an extensive battle across the Savanna Central District with hundreds of casualties. Jack knew if this Bruun the Bear gathered all his allies and gang members, they could be outnumbered. Even with a strong defensive position, their forces would be vulnerable to being overrun. His boss would be faced with an impossible position, send in his gang to reinforce these mercenaries and invite open warfare between the two districts, or leave over a hundred and thirty or so hired mercenaries and agents to be slaughtered or captured. Knowing his boss, he suspected the fox would choose to support the mercenaries as Jack figured Reynard would recognize the capture of such a force would eventually lead back to him and result in a war anyway.

Jack glanced down and realized it was 01:00 AM and called into his immediate boss Felix.

"Gray Wonder looking for a taxi." Jack called out repeated his familiar coded message.

Jack felt quite gray, but didn't much feel very wonderful at the moment. This mission sure didn't go how he had pictured it. After his first two missions, he thought he had the whole secret agent thing down pat. _Boy was I wrong!_

After only a few seconds a familiar voice on the other end crackled back, "Papa here. How do you stand Gray Wonder?"

Jack answered back, "With two old friends just hanging out. Everything's quite cozy, but we wish we were back home."

"Understood. We have a wild party going on, but are gonna have to ask you to wait quite awhile before pickup. You'll have to entertain yourselves for a bit." His instructor Felix informed him.

"Understood Papa… any idea how long?" Jack asked.

There was a pause, and then the weasel answered back, "Have one of your old friends check in an hour to make sure no revelers are out on the street."

Well Felix had just made that one up on the fly, but Jack understood what that meant. Felix wanted to make sure the only mammals above ground in the facility were friendlies before Jack came out. It only made sense as there wasn't really a lot a tiny bunny and two much tinier rodents could do when it came to storming and subduing a large well armed facility. Everyone had different uses and Jack fully understood this.

"Got it Papa… we'll behave and wait. Good luck and good hunting." Jack told the weasel.

"Can't wait to see you again and give you a big hug Gray." Felix told him before signing off.

Jack grinned thinking of the stern weasel taskmaster giving him a hug. Apparently both Felix and Reynard had been quite concerned about his welfare.

Well there wasn't much they could do now but follow orders. Fortunately Razer had brought back maps of the underground facility and the three spent their time waiting looking over the floor plans and making guesses about what each of the designated areas could mean. Razer gave Jack quite a thorough education in deviant sexual practices. It had only been a day since he had seen and touched his first female parts and now he was hearing about a long list of things that mostly seemed improbable and insane. He had to admit a few of these sounded fun like a lot of the fantasy stuff where you pretended you were different species or played different roles. Other stuff like the spanking seemed fairly tame. But a large amount of the things seemed quite scary and disturbing. He could never imagine wanting to do those things with someone like Baabs or Silvey. After being a slave, any of the master and slave things all seemed sick. He supposed he could see the allure of the power dynamic for those who had not experienced the true hopelessness of being an **actual** slave. Much of the torture and endless variety of methods of inflicting extreme pain all made him shudder and shake his head. But he did find it funny that at six years old he now understood copious amounts of sexual perversions far better than the vast majority of mammals in all of Zootopia.

Jack tried to listen to see if he could hear any activity out in the facility, but could hear nothing. This made a lot sense considering the building he was inside was on the far end and they were hidden deep inside. Also the point of having a specially trained force dressed in black attacking in the middle of the night was to be quiet. He only wished he knew what was going on. The three patiently waited, and then at 2:00 AM Mini left to check on how things stood outside.

They waited another ten minutes, but the little mouse had not returned. It was then that they heard sounds out in the hall. Jack listened closely, but realized it certainly wasn't their friends, but instead at least two medium sized mammals or larger. He heard muffled voices and slight footsteps, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Razer decided to go out and investigate while Jack scrunched down and remained well hidden. After a couple minutes Jack felt something tiny poking him, and he looked down to see Razer had returned and looked quite concerned.

"Two mammals are in the boss' office with the computer. Pretty sure they aren't ours." The rat informed the bunny whispering as softly as he possibly could.

Jack nodded that he understood and whispered wondering, "What should we do?"

Razer had an idea, "Turn to channel 0911. They should be monitoring it. We have to get help."

Jack pulled out the communicator and quickly switched the device on burying his head and the device under all the towels they had found to try and muffle the sound.

There was some crackling letting the bunny know they were live and he called out, "Gray Wonder looking for joy."

He repeated the call a couple of times and then heard a voice answer, "Gray Wonder… what's your situation?"

Jack realized there were no real code words for his situation so he just tried to make it as clear as he could answering, "Hanging in the top of the headquarters to the north. We have two unfriendlies visiting the office upstairs."

There was a pause and Jack thought he could hear the voice issuing several orders and then they got an answer, "Hold tight Gray Wonder. Salvation is on its way. Out."

Jack then held tight listening to the channel under the towel while Razer snuck out. After about three minutes Jack could hear something. If he had not been pointing his ears and focusing, he would have missed it for certain. But there was definitely the sound of something moving around in the halls. It could have been the unfriendlies he had mentioned, but they sounded like they were stomping around and screaming compared to the sound he currently heard. After a few more minutes he thought he heard a voice for a second and then nothing. A minute later Razer came scurrying back to him at full speed and crashed into him.

The rat seemed quite excited and spoke to him in an animated voice, "They got them Jack. The office has been secured. You can come out."

Jack flipped the communicator off and slipped it back into his pouch and followed Razer down the hall to the end where the door that had been locked on their previous attempt earlier that day was open and there was quite a lot of movement in the room.

Inside were five mercenaries in black, two of which were securing the two prisoners. One prisoner was an older mule deer with an angry scowl on his face, and the other a medium sized black bear who had an indignant look. Jack noticed he had several darts sticking out of him and some blood dripping down the side of his head. Both prisoners were being questioned, but neither was saying anything. A leopard mercenary was moving the stacks of files on the floor into bags. A lioness was pulling more files out of the file cabinets they had seen earlier and putting the contents into another bag. Apparently these two came into the office to gather the computer and important files and most likely to try and escape with them. They could see the main part of the computer was lying next to the files the two had pulled.

The fox mercenary then noticed them. It was Jasper, one of the leaders of the main assault teams who Jack had encountered several times before.

The fox gave the bunny a toothy grin seeing him in the doorway, "I take it we have Gray Wonder to thank for foiling another nefarious plot?"

Jack grinned up at the fox and nodded, "It's a pleasure governor. Always happy to lend a paw to help."

The fox glanced at the two prisoners, "You know these two?"

The bunny shook his head no, "Haven't seen them, but they must be important if they were sent to recover this. You could check the database we found on the computer earlier."

When Jack mentioned the database, the two captives stared at him in dismay.

Jasper noticed the exchange and nudged them, "Yes boys, the gigs up. We already had most of this stuff already. How about telling us who you are. We'll find out shortly anyway."

The two then looked down at the floor dejectedly. Apparently they still were not talking.

Jasper spoke to them nonchalantly, "No matter. It is not important. We couldn't really trust anything you said anyway. Secure them as if they were both bosses and remove every scrap of data in this place."

Jack spoke up remembering something, "Don't forget the tiny piece of blue paper under the desk drawer. It has passwords for the system. Also we left some important papers in the desk drawer."

Jasper nodded to a timber wolf who was sniffing around the desk. After a minute he found the piece of blue paper they had returned to its original location and put it in a sealed plastic bag and taped it securely to the computer.

Just then Jack heard a very slight noise and turned to see a small gray mouse behind him smiling at him and twitching his nose.

"Well looks like you guys have had quite an adventure while I've been gone." Mini stated surveying the scene before him.

"Everything okay outside?" Jack wondered.

Mini looked at Razer and Jack and reported, "Well they seem to have everything fairly contained. They have a large group doing full sweeps of each of the buildings and then the grounds. They are going to be sending nearly everyone but the new arrivals to help begin collecting the slaves and clients around the district."

Jasper heard Mini's report, "We did confirm Bruun and his top members are trapped down below and all communication outside has been blocked successfully. So we are free to now move around the district commencing the rescue and recovery operations. I will keep this group and some others here to hold the upper grounds while everyone else begins collection."

"When will you be going down below?" Jack wanted to know.

"Not until we get most of our forces back. We want to go down in overwhelming force with enough left to hold the upper level in case of attack." Jasper informed him.

They had finished bagging every scrap of evidence from the office and several more mercenaries arrived and began hauling their prisoners and the captured computer and files off to be loaded into the vehicles for transport to the nearby ships. Jasper picked Jack up and Mini and Razer climbed up and joined the bunny in the fox's arms.

"Jasper, I have a request of you." Jack asked the fox earnestly.

"Sure Jack, what do you want?" The fox responded giving him a warm toothy grin.

Jack considered how to ask the fox the question and finally stated, "I would like to go on the mission underground. I have spent my time memorizing the entire underground map and wanted to see what was down there. I think I deserve to be part of the mission and believe I can help."

The fox instantly wanted to refuse the request, but realized how important it seemed to be to the tiny bunny, "Jack… your boss would not want you down there. It will be extremely dangerous. There are a lot of trapped and panicked very sick deviant individuals down there and they will be waiting for us. I have found crossing your boss is not a very healthy thing to do."

Jack considered this and responded, "Did he specifically tell you I couldn't be part of that mission? Did he say I couldn't go?"

Jasper thought about it and answered, "No, he didn't **specifically** say that. He said to secure you and make sure you were as safe as possible. I don't believe being underground with some of the very worst perverts and degenerates in Zootopia to be safe."

"But I would be with all of you. And what if I stayed right with you, right in your arms? Wouldn't that be the safest place I could possibly be? Where could I be safer than with you? Besides I deserve this after all I've been through today." Jack countered.

Jasper thought about it awhile and sighed, "Fine Jack **BUT…** if your boss specifically orders you to be sent somewhere else or specifically says you can't go, I am not disobeying his direct orders. That would be suicide."

Jack nodded realizing that was about all he could hope for. He would never expect anyone to directly disobey Felix or Reynard. Jasper was right, that was not something you did if you wished to live long. He could only hope Reynard didn't directly order him somewhere else.

Jasper led them outside to find a large amount of activity in the center of the complex. The prisoners from the office, the captured data and several other captives and slaves were being loaded onto a transport vehicle. The large group was then breaking off into groups of two or three and driving out in SUVs. Apparently they would be assigned different targets all over the district for capture. After about ten minutes, all the teams had left the complex leaving a group of about twenty guarding the main gate. Jasper took Jack, Mini and Razer with him to inspect the teams holding each of the doors to the underground tunnels and made sure they were secure and that the jamming equipment was working. Jack also noticed they were guarding a large number of boxes near each of these entrances.

"What is all that stuff they are guarding?" The bunny wondered.

The fox grinned, "Ah that is a surprise your bosses have brought in specially for the occasion. I have never seen it used before, so it will be a surprise for me as well."

Apparently that was all the fox would say on the matter so they moved back to a temporary area inside one of the buildings near the entrance that was setup as a command center. They had maps of the district and the complex on the walls and lists of names Jack recognized from the databases scattered on some tables. A couple mercenaries were looking over the names making notations next to them while talking on the communication devices. Others were looking over the map on the wall showing the huge underground portion of the complex. Jasper had set Jack and his tiny companions down while he and several others discussed the plan for the dungeon raid.

"It seems like they aren't going down for quite awhile." Mini stated.

Jack realized this as well. Normally these groups wanted to be in and out of the districts as soon as possibly certainly before any light. But because of the massively complex nature of this current assault, they would have to wait for the other groups to complete their work before attempting the last part. There was a great deal of worry from those in the room about the district boss' gang mounting an attack on them as some movement had been seen outside the complex. One of the primary objectives was to make contact with that boss underground. Apparently there was a plan to allow the boss to make contact with his men on the outside to make sure they knew he was safe and unharmed. The hope was that if those gang members knew the boss would be freed safe they would not take any hostile action. If the outside gang thought their boss had been killed or captured, they may start a battle that would end in a great deal of casualties on both sides so it was imperative they be assured everything was fine.

The mercenaries hoped that everyone realized conflict would be a terrible outcome for both sides. Theirs was a rescue mission not an attack. Apparently Reynard and Felix called several times and were told the three agents had been recovered and were safely in the command center. Jack was thankful that no orders were issued yet for his removal from the complex.

After over two very tense long hours teams began returning making preparations for the underground assault. Jasper and other commanders gave groups different objectives and they appeared to be prepared for about anything. They were armed with a great deal of things to subdue including pawcuffs of all different sizes, small tranquilizers, large dart guns, chloroform, muzzles and mouth gags and the like. But there was a lot of other equipment Jack had not seen in other missions including some things called smoke bombs, close quarter sleep inducers and many mercenaries fully armed for war with knives, staves and clubs. Each mercenary was armed with breathing masks. Jack had never heard of anything like this, but Jasper assured him they needed to be prepared for anything. They even had tiny masks for the three tiny agents. Jack set his communicator for a channel to contact Jasper in case anything happened, but he assured the fox he would stay with him.

Jasper's group was entering through the secret entrance to the oubliette while an equally large group planned to enter through the main guest entrance. Jack was excited that he would get to join the dungeon raid when his hopes were dashed as his boss called Jasper right before they were ready to go.

"How is the front looking?" Jack heard his ultimate boss ask Jasper.

"We have seen groups on the outside walls. We have spotters on each side watching for any movement. I would guess there are at least fifty or more outside." Jasper reported.

"Well get to Bruun as soon as you find him. We need to setup communications immediately. I need to talk to him right away." Reynard informed the fox.

"Won't he know who you are sir? I thought we wanted to keep this from him." Jasper questioned.

"I planned on disguising my identity, but I will definitely give him enough hints to know it is me. He will be much more comfortable dealing directly with me than some unknown entity. Bosses have enough respect for each other to only deal one another for something like this. I will try and assure him we have no desire to harm him, but that if he takes any aggressive actions that will change. He knows he is in a shit position to negotiate so hopefully he sees the sense of my offer." Reynard explained to the fox.

"Makes sense sir. We will try and negotiate as soon as possible and make no offensive actions toward his gang members." Jasper responded.

Then Jack heard something that caused the bunny's stomach to drop and he felt sick with dread.

"So how is my little agent and his friends? They doing okay?" Reynard asked the fox.

Jasper glanced down at Jack and answered, "They seem to be in amazingly good spirits after what they had been through. They seemed to be relatively unharmed, just a bit tired."

"Good… good… just make sure they are as safe as possible." Reynard ordered.

Jasper made a bit of an uncomfortable face, "Yes sir. I will make sure their safety is my highest priority."

"Excellent! Good luck… and good hunting." Reynard offered wishing the assault team the best.

"Thank you sir. We will update you on our progress shortly." Jasper responded shutting off the comms to his commander.

"He didn't specifically order me anywhere." Jack said happily with a grin.

Jasper nodded, "Yes, but the definition of safest possible is debatable. But with the mobs of enemy units gathering outside the complex for a potential attack, I figure being with myself and this assault team is about as safe a place as there is. Also it makes it easier to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get in further trouble if you are with me."

"Good logic." Mini offered.

"Just hope your boss sees it that way." Jasper grumbled as he motioned for the team to get ready.

They backed away from the entrance and those near it donned breathing masks and opened the large doors. Jack was too far away, but those staring down into the open hole didn't seem to see anything. All of them were armed with weapons at the ready and Jack noticed several had those bomb things ready to toss down inside. Apparently their precautions were unnecessary and the groups began slowly entering the hole climbing down the steps to the unknown.

From listening to Jasper's comms, apparently the other group had met no resistance on the other end either, and both teams were now moving down inside. After about two thirds of the group headed down, Jasper joined them with Jack, Mini and Razer safely strapped to a harness around Jasper's chest. It was meant to carry weapons and equipment, but was modified to carry very small secret agents as well. As Jack headed underground, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to get to participate in a real dungeon raid. It would be something he remembered for the rest of his life. The only thing he didn't realize at the time was that the reasons that it was so memorable would haunt him forever.


	18. Into the Abyss

As Jack headed down into the dungeon, he could see this entrance was meant to be hidden as the false flooring had been removed and pushed to the sides. The doors were slid apart and had been previously chained shut by the mercenaries to prevent them from being opened by those trapped below. A wall had been knocked down and a large vehicle placed atop the doors.

Jasper and his group went down a long set of stairs about five meters wide. The stairs continued for a long distance at about a forty-five degree angle. Jack knew from the plans that this entrance came out on the second level. The main entrance was much larger and had a more gradual slope down to the first level with a ramp for moving mammals in wheel chairs and equipment on carts or wheels.

Once they finally reached the flat of the second level, they exited through some secret panels that had been slid open. The hall continued straight ahead and to the right. Both hallways were reasonably well lit with recessed lighting in the ceilings. Jack sniffed expecting to smell mold or earth which is what he imagined a dungeon would smell like. But the air seemed very fresh and clean, and he remembered they had vents and pumps to circulate clean air. He reasoned that if this operation was meant to generate millions of bucks a year, they would spend a decent amount of money on the entire entertainment complex. Jack could hear some voices barking commands from far off in the distance while Jasper and about fifteen others headed down the right tunnel. Jack knew this led to one of the slave holding areas as well as storage and a passageway to the third level.

Jack could hear strange noises from the direction they were heading, and Jasper motioned to teams to fan out ahead and check the situation out. As they headed down the hall, Jack smelled something that disturbed him far before he saw anything. There was a series of locked doors along each side of the hall. Multiple teams opened the doors and stuck mirrors attached to poles inside the rooms to check for possible surprises or ambushes. They withdrew the mirrors satisfied there were no traps in the first two rooms they checked, and two teams of four went into each room. Jasper joined the team entering into the left room.

The first thing that assaulted them as they entered was a horrific odor. It smelled of sickness, waste and the odor of mammals kept in appalling conditions with dreadful hygiene. There were rows and rows of stalls with mammals of all species, ages and sexes chained to the wall. Each area had a filthy mattress on the floor, a bucket of water and a container to shit and piss in. Most of the animals seemed to have sores, worn patches of fur and were covered in fleas, gnats and flies. Several of the mercenaries had to stop themselves from vomiting. Most of the mammals didn't even seem to notice they had entered the room. Jasper ordered his crew to quickly use the tools from the captured guards to quickly release each mammal and move them into the hall. Each of them were very docile and just followed the mercenaries as they gently led them into the hall where others restrained their paws and linked them together with cables.

"Is that necessary?" Jack questioned his lower jaw trembling thinking of their horrid treatment and suffering.

The poor pitiful slaves had been through hell and looked to pose no threat. They barely looked like they could even move, let alone put up any resistance.

"I'm afraid so Jack. We can't take any chances. It is procedure with all rescues and captives. They are not being hurt, I assure you." Jasper explained.

Jack nodded his head looking mournfully at the long line of wretched looking mammals. He tried to talk to them, but they just kept looking down at their feet.

"Where are the kids?" Jack wondered.

Most all the mammals seemed to be in their late teens to their early forties. He supposed any mammals older than this didn't survive that long or were killed.

"Hopefully in the other rooms." Jasper answered.

They knew from the manifests there should be several hundred younger slaves down here.

The mercenaries then opened up each of the other rooms checking for possible ambushes and removed all the other captives living in similar conditions. They finished opening all the rooms along the hall and ended up removing seventy-eight adult slaves. Most of the slaves were wearing filthy rags with many wearing nothing at all. Jack had only seen a couple naked adults in his life and now was staring at dozens. He thought it would be interesting, but looking at the adults in horrible condition he felt nothing but disgust and sorrow. The mercenaries had no time to worry about naked mammals and just led them out the way they had entered. Their mission was to clear the entire facility as quickly as possible. They would worry about niceties such as clothes, food and medical treatment later. Unless they were bleeding or dying right in front of them, if they could walk, they were moved as fast as possible back down the hall. The fifteen mercenaries escorted the slaves up the exit to waiting transports while Jasper was joined by ten other mercenaries who had returned from exploring the other hall.

They reported that they had run into a large room of clients of the facility who had barricaded themselves into an auditorium. Jasper told them to seal the room from the outside and leave some guards. They would come back for them later once they cleared everything else. That was pretty much the standard policy. If there was resistance, they would block it off and wait to get to it later. The more separated the groups of resistance, the better.

Jasper radioed to his group ahead and then took the ten back down the way they came passing the now empty slave pens. They passed by several storage areas and each one had to be carefully checked to make sure no one was hiding inside. They even had a bear mercenary with them to sniff each room carefully just to make sure. But just as a precaution, they yelled a warning into each room that they were locking each one up, and if they didn't want to die a slow death due to the lack of food, water and air, they should give up and come with them. They then sealed each door using chains and tape to mark that they had been checked and the rooms properly sealed. They continued down the hallway and turned a corner arriving at a long series of rooms Jack remembered were called fun rooms. Jack had doubted anything actually fun happened in them, but he wasn't exactly expecting what they found.

Some of the rooms had open windows on the side so you could see into the rooms. Others seemed to have hidden viewing chambers with one way mirrored glass for watching what happened inside unseen while sitting in comfortable chairs. They even had refreshment stands in many of these viewing rooms to provide the audience with all the amenities possible to enjoy their entertainment. The fun rooms seemed to have themes. Some looked like a child's playroom with toys, stuffed dolls of various species, kids books and a closet of all kinds of kids clothes. Another room seemed to have a fake castle, fake swords, armor and old costumes from a medieval age. There was even a fake dragon costume. There was a space room with a large space ship you could sit inside, and it even had a simulator screen so it looked like you were actually taking a space voyage. They have various props outside to simulate anther planet's surface. It was like you could have some fantasy where you were on a full voyage and explore an alien planet.

"What are all these for?" Jack wondered.

Razer thought he might know, "These seem to be fantasy playrooms. They don't necessarily seem to be about anything sexual, although it is possible they could become sexual. But many of these just seem to be for those into role-playing. Again it could have a sexual component or not. Some of the kid stuff with kids clothes is disturbing, but it is also possible some clients just enjoyed the idea of playing with the child slaves or watching them play."

"Well all things considered, I wished they had only wished to watch me play instead of trying to fuck me." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

Jasper admitted regretfully, "I heard about all that nastiness Jack, and I am so very sorry. I know when we were planning this assault a week ago we had no idea this place was a giant sex and torture complex. The only information we had was that slaves were kept here, but everything was extremely secretive. I am sure Reynard and Felix thought you would only be treated like a normal slave and not as a sex toy."

"I don't blame them. I know this place was top-secret. I would not have even said no had I known. It is just my approach and strategy would have been totally different. By the time I realized the situation I was in, it was too late." Jack explained.

"Yes you were flying blind. And that was very regretful. I heard your boss nearly tore an office and several innocent bystanders apart when he found out what had been done to you." Jasper revealed.

"Some of these rooms look like a whole lot of fun." Mini said excitedly.

There was one room full of every kind of game you could imagine: bowling, badminton, console video games, pinball, board games like chess and checkers as well as dozens of others, several card tables and poker tables with an area for a dealer and stacks of poker chips, a large area with huge sofas and enormous televisions with console video games attached. Jack had never seen anything like it before.

"I wish we could bring all this back to The Warehouse. I know the kids there would love all this stuff." Jack exclaimed in wonder.

"It would be nice for sure, but we have a very strict time schedule and unfortunately no time to remove anything but living beings and documents or data.. Everything else stays." Jasper explained.

One of Jasper's assistants was video recording everything they found in detail. They wanted a full video record of every square meter of the entire facility.

In a wing down the hall they found the section labeled instruction and training rooms which seemed to be a bit confusing, but they had some classrooms with video screens and white boards. But it was the abnormal items in the rooms that were disturbing. Along the wall were whips, chains, ball gags, muzzles, rods with barbs, sticks, items for wrapping and constraining and sexual devices or every kind. Razer pointed out things called anal plugs, dildos, clamps, lubricants and numerous others. There were hundreds of diagrams and models for every sexual perversion known. However the most disturbing instructional room was the torture room which contained many of the items from Jack's nightmare, but many more he never imagined. There was a large table that could be tilted covered with straps where a victim could be attached and spread out. There was another device where a victim could be laid out and slowly stretched. A kiln of some kind filled with implements to be heated sat against a wall. There was a vat of water which Jack assumed the instructors used for drowning. Numerous pulleys and straps were attached to the walls and ceiling bringing visions of horror back to the young bunny. Razer pointed out this was something called a strappado, but with an endless amount of variations for using gravity and the laws of physics to cause extreme torment.

There was a large metal container that seemed to be alterable to fit most mammal sizes which could be closed, and was attached to an electrical system for applying shocks of varying levels on various portions of the body. Razer said the torturer could control which portion of the body was shocked or it could just be put on random mode. In the same device intense amounts of heat could be applied or the device could be sealed shut causing the victim to feel like they were being boiled alive. Jack noted even Jasper was looking quite sick as they began to realize all the methods of torment that were being developed in this room and most likely practiced in this true House of Horrors.

Several dummies were in the corners presumably so that students could practice with whips, knives, pokers and prods, and the numerous other implements of pain scattered around. Jack's keen eye noted that the floor had drains and small stains of darkness in numerous spots which he assumed were the remains of blood that had been thoroughly cleaned. Jack had known great evil in his short life, but the minds that came up with the things in this room seemed to show there were levels of evil he had not even come close to imagining.

He wished this was the sickest thing he would see down here, but the horrors were only getting started. Along the sides of the halls were carts of varying sizes many of which were covered in blood and fur from numerous mammals. Some residual evidence of the bodies appeared to be very old while other evidence quite fresh. The smell caused several of the mercenaries to gag. Jack had to quickly cover his sensitive nose and breathe through his mouth to avoid vomiting all over Mini and Razer.

The little mouse looked up at the bunny with sympathy, "Jack… you really sure you want to be down here?"

Jack looked down at his friends through watery eyes holding his paws over his nose and nodded, "It is important for me to see why I am doing what I do."

The mouse nodded that he understood but looked extremely distraught.

They were then joined by a group that had returned from delivering the adult slaves they had found earlier. Some had gone to help down the other hallway, but most had joined the large group exploring levels two and three. Jasper was talking to the group that had entered the main entry and had gotten word that they had found the boss Bruun the Bear. The rest of this section of the second level consisted of a hotel of sorts running off the main hallway with about forty rooms for guests and five highroller suites. Jasper left most of group to go through every one of these rooms searching for anyone or any evidence. He took his core group with him as well as Jack, Mini and Razer and rushed back the way they had come until they got to the secret entrance from which they had originally emerged, and went down the hallway the other group had explored. They passed several large rooms some of which had mercenaries guarding the entrances. Apparently these were some of the viewing rooms in which the guests had decided to barricade themselves. Jasper and the other mercenaries were happy to just keep them contained in these rooms while they explored and cleared the rest of the underground dungeon.

They passed five of these viewing rooms. Three of the five appeared to contain considerable numbers of clients. He could see groups of them milling around inside some of the rooms. Some were dressed in black robes with hoods and others were just dressed normally. They all appeared to be exhibiting a mix of distraught, angry, guilty and desperate emotions. Jasper's group climbed up a circular ramp with a slow grade which curled around leading to the first level area. Jack knew most of the first level contained sizable auditoriums and viewing areas for the big events that went on at the House of Horrors. They had spacious event halls which could be used for meetings, extensive dinner parties, concerts or similar purposes. One huge auditorium and two substantial other auditoriums were present here. There was a extensive kitchen for food preparation and several temporary storage areas for slaves that were to be used for the events. Apparently they had recovered about fifty slaves from the temporary storage areas, about a third of whom were children. Theses had already been removed from the complex.

The kitchen, temporary storage and event halls had all been cleared. There were still a very large number of clients still contained in all three auditoriums. Apparently those running the underground had just continued the events, and had not even told most of the clients that anything was even wrong. So they had just been participating in the festivities when the mercenaries had secured the upper grounds. When the mercenaries had come down in force, many had panicked and tried to make a run for it and were quickly captured. Others tried to barricade themselves in several of the event areas and restrooms, and were easily subdued. The vast majority just barricaded themselves in the auditoriums, and the mercenaries seemed satisfied to leave them there while they cleared everything else. Finally a group in one of the smaller auditoriums identified themselves as a group of special VIPs, and Bruun the Bear demanded to speak to whoever was in charge. That is when they called for Jasper who had rushed here to talk to the boss. He was on the comms with his own boss getting instructions on what he needed to do.

Jasper arrived at the door and spoke briefly to a representative for Bruun through the door informing him he had a communications device connected to the mammal in charge. The door was opened up just enough for Jasper to hand the device over to Bruun's representative, and then the door was sealed. Apparently the device was a specially designed one that only had one channel on an unblocked frequency which was now being used by Reynard while Jasper, Felix and other leaders listened in.

They heard the loud roar of the bear yell through the microphone, "Who the **fuck** is this? Do you have **any fucking idea** who you are messing with?"

"Why of course I certainly do my dear Bruun. I know you quite well. Although I never expected you to be associated with this whole mess." Jack heard his boss Reynard say in a disguised manner.

" **What? Huh?** " The large bear seemed quite stunned by this, "What… what is the meaning of this?"

"Why to shut down this entire monstrosity of course. I regret I can not be there in person nor any of my associates so I had to send a proxy force instead." Jack's fox boss replied calmly.

"You… you are willing to risk open warfare with me **over this shit**?" The bear wondered incredulously.

"Of course not my dear Bruun. I meant no disrespect or insult to you or any of your gang. As I said, I was quite shocked you had anything to do with what was going on in this facility. We mean you no harm at all." The fox responded hopefully reassuring the bear.

"I see. I didn't think you had the guts to pull anything like this off fox, if that is you. And I very much suspect it is. You have grown far too big for your britches." The bear growled.

"We just heard there were some innocent children in need of help, and decided we could no longer stand by and watch them be victimized. I had no idea you had a whole full-fledged slavery, torture, and sex den practicing every horror I have ever heard of." The fox responded in a disappointed voice showing a great deal of disapproval.

"It's not **any fucking business of yours fox**. Stick with your own patch. There are rules against this sort of thing in place for a reason. You have violated all the laws of the King!" Bruun angrily countered.

Reynard calmly explained, "How am I interfering my dear Bruun? I have not placed a single paw in your district. Not one of my gang or any of my employees have made a single move against your interests."

"Then what do you fucking call **all these shits** who are holding me here?" The bear furiously responded.

"Why they are merely like-minded individuals who share common values and objectives. They are free to accept my suggestions or not. I am merely offering advice." The fox smugly informed the furious bear.

"You expect me to buy that **fucking shit?** What kind of **moron** do you take me for?" The bear bellowed.

"I merely tell you my position and do not admit to my identity or purpose. I am only speaking to you to assure you that you are not the target or object of this entire operation." The fox serenely explained.

"So you are telling me that my group is free to leave at any time?" Bruun seemed to calm a bit and had begun to negotiate with the other boss.

"Of course my dear friend. I wish you and your gang no ill will whatsoever. However I was hoping you could do me a favor first. Your associates have been gathering outside and seem to be quite agitated. I would not want any misunderstanding between your people and my comrades. You must concede that would be terrible for both our interests. I only wish a peaceful solution to this impasse." Reynard smoothly explained in his most tranquil negotiation tone.

The bear seemed to understand the situation now, "Ah… you wish no bloodshed. What's to stop me from ordering a full assault as soon as I am in contact with them? Why the risk? You have cut off all outside communication. Why allow me to speak to them now?"

Reynard placidly explained, "We did not wish any warning or miscommunication to occur. Panicked mammals are never the best source of accurate information or advice. I was hoping you could calm the fears of your people, and wanted to make sure you had all the proper facts of the situation before you made contact with them. If you were to order an assault, I can not guarantee your safety. The potential losses would be quite regrettable for both sides I am sure you can agree."

"Fox, you are too clever for your own good. You will allow me to communicate with my people, but control the communication, listening the entire time. You hold my life and my top lieutenants hostage if any intervention in your plans is attempted. That about right?" Bruun expressed realizing his situation.

"I know not of this fox of which you speak, but yes, that is a good summary. You may remain in contact with them the entire time so they are assured you are being treated extremely well, and not threatened in any way. We will clear the entire facility and withdraw. You are free to leave completely unharmed. I promise not a strand of fur on you or any of your gang will be harmed if you meet my conditions. You will however need to remove any of those currently with you that are not members of your gang so we can have a chat with them." The fox explained.

There were some angry shouts from inside and then some growls and shouts from the bear.

"Your terms are acceptable. War is bad for business. What do you plan on doing with these others at this location?" The bear wondered.

"As per the rules of the court, they will not be harmed in your district. I would never wish to have your authority challenged or undermined in any way." The fox tried to convince the bear.

"Sure… sure… you just have no problem having a large armed force decide to assault a complex in my district without my authority. Nothing wrong with that eh fox?" The bear replied sarcastically.

"Just a bit of a misunderstanding is all. We were here because we heard some children were in trouble, and stumbled upon this entire other situation. Your involvement is completely accidental and quite regrettable." The fox explained remorsefully.

"Very well, have the communications device given to my people and I will do as you ask. But what is to stop me from bringing this before the royal court?" The bear countered.

"My dear Bruun, I have been quite careful not to do anything that would go against the rules of the court. Even if you were to find some offenses you feel I have made against you, you must admit that the piles of evidence I have found linking you to this entire facility and all its activities paints you in a much worse light than anything I possibly could have done." Reynard craftily explained to the bear.

"So you seek to blackmail me on top of everything else?" Bruun growled angrily.

"Of course not, my dear friend. I merely point out that if the details of this whole situation were to be revealed to the court, it could be quite embarrassing for you. I wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" The cunning fox slyly disclosed.

"You are a **real bastard,** fox." The bear grumbled.

"You have no idea how **true** that is in many ways my dear friend. I have never claimed otherwise. But I hope we can maintain amicable relations so that every one of our associates get safely home. That sound good to you? I understand my associates have given the communication device to your representatives and they are getting it to the mammal in charge." The fox informed the bear.

"Your terms are acceptable fox. I will not be the one to start a war. As a sign of good faith, I will give you the ones you wanted… to question."

Another voice came on the line. The voice sounded desperate and highly agitated.

" **Boss**? Boss **you there**? Boss… these guys here said you were fine…" An extremely stressed voice spoke on the line.

"Ferry that you? Yes… yes we are fine. Just a bit of a… misunderstanding. Do not make any moves on anyone unless they make the first move." The bear ordered.

"Understood boss. But they have been all over the district for hours picking up hundreds of individuals and taking them south toward the water. We didn't know if you wanted us to stop them or come here and get you." The anxious voice of Ferry explained.

"Fox… you still there? What's the **meaning** of this shit?" The bear growled irritated.

"Are you talking to me my dear Bruun? If you are, my associates were merely concerned with the well-being of innocent children that had been sold from those at this facility according to the quite detailed records I had mentioned to you. My associates were just liberating them from the deleterious conditions in which they found themselves. I can't imagine you would have any problem with that." Reynard tactfully clarified.

Bruun growled frustrated, but did not want to lose face before his men so he answered, "Of course not… children should not be sold as slaves if that is what they did here. Are you finished with gathering all these slaves?"

"They should be just finishing up by now. Again I apologize for not clearing all this with you in advance my dear Bruun. But you were unavailable for contact once we learned of the situation. We had to act on the information without any delay to make sure all were gathered before the guilty could flee." The fox craftily explained.

"Of course. How could you do otherwise? I regret being unavailable to provide approval. Ferry stay on the line with me, but keep everyone back until they have cleared out. How long will this take fox?" The bear questioned.

"Oh… hopefully less than an hour assuming we have no problems with the clientele we needed to question." Reynard revealed.

"Well let me not delay you any. Let me help you along so you can finish quickly." Bruun offered.

The door to the room opened and twelve mammals in robes were roughly pushed out into the hallway against their will and quickly gathered by the collected mercenaries. In addition five very dejected looking slaves, two of which appeared to be in their early teens, were pushed out. Jasper was on another line with Reynard and he was issuing orders to several of his men.

Reynard then spoke again to Bruun, "Your assistance is very much appreciated my dear friend. We will be out of your fur as soon as we can. I hope you will allow one of my associates to inspect the room to make sure no one was accidentally overlooked. He will be unarmed and will come bearing sealed food, water and portable restroom facilities to help make your brief wait more pleasant. If you should need anything else, please let my associates know and we will try to make you as comfortable as possible."

"That is acceptable." The bear responded.

They sent a leopard mercenary in carrying two boxes full of sealed food and drinks they had found in storage as well as a portable toilet. Apparently the leopard was chosen because he knew the pictures of all Bruun's top personnel, and would recognize anyone that did not belong. After a few minutes of carefully inspecting the room, he seemed satisfied and left nodding to Jasper all was clear. They then left a guard detail and Jasper issued orders to start clearing out the auditoriums and hurried back down the hall to join the team on the second level.


	19. The Striped Goddess

After several minutes they arrived in the main hall and were informed that all the rooms and high-roller suites had been thoroughly searched and sealed. The group then gathered heading toward the descent to the third level. However there was quite a commotion as they approached an out of the way alcove near the end of the hall that Jack remembered was labeled disposal. Jack had thought nothing of this when he had been studying the map, but judging from the yelling and the group of six hardened mercenaries standing outside the double-doors vomiting on the floor, apparently he was quite mistaken.

Mercenaries were yelling many angry confusing things. Something about a refrigerator and mouths and the insides of something. It was extremely confusing with all the very agitated and shocked voices all speaking at once. Jack would never forget the looks on the tough mercenaries standing outside. Their faces showed such sickness, disgust and horror that Jack couldn't imagine what he would see.

As they entered the large double doors, he could see many cart tracks, and there were carts along side the entrance inside the doors. They entered another set of doors and a wave of cold hit him and he immediately began shivering. They were in some sort of giant refrigerator. But instead of fresh produce, drinks and fish inside, there were bodies stacked all over. Jack's sensitive nose could smell the sickening stench of death. It was very faint, but quite pervasive. In one area there appeared to be a place to wrap the bodies in some kind of plastic wrap and some plastic bags. There appeared to be an area to construct boxes of all sizes to fill with bodies and load onto carts.

Jack could make out at least twenty bodies of all sizes mostly medium to large. There were however a couple of small bodies, two of which appeared to be children. The fur on most of the bodies looked matted and damaged, and many of the bodies appeared to have numerous cuts and welts. The bunny was disgusted and horrified, but couldn't understand what had disturbed the mercenaries outside. He had expected there would be a number of casualties based on the activities of these monsters, and it only made sense they would need a storage area to keep them until they were able to transport them somewhere to dispose of them. What he had not expected was what Jasper and several others were staring at in horror.

On one table a large dead rhino was laid out and an amount of cut binding cord lay next to the head of the rhino. Jack had seen several of the dead mammals, especially the larger ones, with the same cords wrapped around their muzzles and mouths. But what was laying partially pulled out of the rhino was the most horrifying sight Jack had ever seen. Inside was a large mass of red muscle, white substance, bone, and a gooey mess. It was an image from some horrific nightmare! There was a skull of bone and muscle and two huge haunting eyes in the sockets.

"What… what is it?" Jack managed to get out.

They turned and looked at him, and one lion mercenary stared at him in dismay and stammered, "It… it… it's a bear."

"A bear?" Jack couldn't believe he was looking at a bear, "What… what happened to it?"

The lion's look of horror told him all he needed to know, "It… it was skinned." The lion put both his paws up to his muzzle and fled the way they came, and they heard heaving sounds of vomiting a few seconds later.

Jasper was shaking his head and muttering. He then seemed to notice something else and ordered a mercenary to look inside the remains of the bear's mouth and they pulled out something else smaller but equally devoid of flesh and fur. Jasper and two of the other mercenaries both then fled out the doors and began spewing the contents of their stomachs all over the floor. Fortunately Jasper had the presence of mind to vomit away from the bunny, mouse and rat. Jack looked at Mini and Razer and saw each of them looked extremely ill, but fortunately they were not retching or vomiting. Jack supposed after all the horror he had been exposed to this day, this seemed to be one more in a string of nauseating abominations. The monsters responsible for all this needed to pay! He hoped his boss had a punishment worthy of them. Jack had never really thought about the perpetrators of all these crimes before. He had only been interested in saving the victims. But after experiencing this House of Horrors, he wished there was fitting hell for those responsible for all this suffering and torment.

Jasper then ordered some of the mercenaries with stronger stomachs to check the other mammals with mouths wrapped in cord and gave one of them the video recorder to get full documentation of everything in this room. He briefly went back in long enough to see that each of these mammals had been stuffed with skinned smaller mammals. Most of them had their skeletons crushed in order to be stuffed inside the large ones. Jack noticed most of the larger mammals either had no fur like the rhino, or had damaged or matted fur.

Some of the mercenaries talked about removing the poor creatures to return them to their families for a proper burial. But Jasper told them they had to be out of the facility in under an hour, and their responsibility was to the living at the moment. The mammals had to regrettably agree to Jasper's statement and said some prayers among the dead and then sealed up the room.

The team that headed down the ramp to the third level was extremely dour and subdued. Upon arriving at the third level they came to several passageways that let to a complex of rooms labeled 'One on Ones'. Each of the rooms appeared to be similar to the hotel rooms except many of them contained beds and video cameras. Others contained many torture devices. Most disturbing to Jack were the ones with child play toys and stuffed animals. He noticed most of the rooms had video equipment and metal rings on the walls to attach manacles or to attach chains wrapped around pawcuffs. Jack was getting really sick of this place as they kept finding horror after horror.

There was some excitement down the hall and some shouting. Apparently they had found one of the clients in one of the rooms with some children and he was threatening to kill them. Jasper ordered his people out and he entered to negotiate. It was an old male goat holding a small goat kid and a little antelope calf in each arm threatening to strangle them if anyone came closer. Both of the children were understandably terrified.

"Calm down… we don't want anyone to get hurt." Jasper told the goat who appeared to be in his fifties.

Jack noticed he was wearing one of those dark robes with the hoods.

"Stay… stay away from me or they die! Leave now!" The old goat yelled panicked.

Jasper shook his head, "I'm afraid we can't do that. We are clearing the entire underground. We can't leave anyone here."

"Why the fuck **not**?" The old goat responded.

Jasper calmly answered, "Because we are blowing it the fuck up."

" **What?** " The shocked goat barely managed to get out.

"We are under orders not to harm anyone. But we need to get everyone out as my boss is going to bury the whole thing. Anyone remaining down here will die a slow agonizing death. You don't want that do you?" Jasper calmly asked the stunned goat.

The goat thought about this a few seconds and then responded, "You are under orders not to harm us?"

"Why do you think we are equipped with sedatives, pawcuffs and restraints? We are not here to kill anyone. That would be against Bruun's commands, and we would not go against him." Jasper reasoned.

"You know Bruun?" The old goat sounded shocked.

Jasper turned on the communication device being used by Bruun, and after a minute of waiting they heard Bruun giving a status update to his group letting them know he was fine.

"Satisfied?" Jasper asked.

The old goat nodded and released the two children. They were terrified but merely just moved a meter or so away from the goat. Jack then noticed they were chained to the walls. Instead Jasper extended his paw and took the hoof of the goat and led him out the door where he had cuffs placed on him and was led away by a leopard. Jasper unlocked the children, but they seemed frightened of the fox.

Jack then looked at both of the kids and tried to reassure them, "Guys… they won't hurt you. They are friends."

The kids looked at the bunny disbelieving, but then saw Jack was not restrained as he hopped down in front of them.

"They are here to take you out of here." Jack told each of them showing how earnest he was gently leading each of them out into the hall. Instead of restraining them, the mercenaries gently picked them up lightly petting them. Two of the mercenaries then carefully carried them out.

"Good job Jack." Jasper told the bunny as he hopped back into harness around the fox.

"I told you I would be useful." Jack told the fox smiling up at him.

As they began to head down the hallway, the bunny asked the fox, "That stuff about blowing up everything? Is that real?"

The fox grinned down at him, "It is what your boss said to tell them. Whether it is real… it is effective is it not?"

Jack realized that yes it was quite an effective negotiating ploy. His boss continued to impress him with his ingenuity.

The mercenaries then finished clearing the rest of the one on one rooms and then headed back down the hall and found several passageways leading to slave quarters. On the one side of the hallway opposite the halls that led down to the slave quarters were two large rooms Jack had been dreading. Jasper sent two teams of five mammals into each of the large rooms to check them out. Within half a minute both teams had exited each room clearly distraught. Several of them were vomiting and the others all looked sick and nauseous.

" **What now?** " Jasper exclaimed shaking his head.

They glanced into the first room and saw why. The entire room was full of racks and racks of hangers with suits on them. Only these suits were not normal clothes, but instead the skins of mammals. It was a huge room of fursuits made with the skinned remains of hundreds of slaves. They had been sewn together so they could be worn so different mammals could dress up as another species wearing their skins and faces. There were hundreds of species and all different sizes of suits. It was a horror show of epic proportions. Jack saw a rabbit suit with ears and big fluffy cotton tail and instantly vomited. He couldn't control himself. Seeing the skinned remains of a fellow bunny was too much for him. Fortunately Mini and Razer dodged out of the way. Seeing what he was looking at, they looked at him with great sympathy and anguish. Jack saw that Jasper nearly vomited himself seeing a suit with a familiar big reddish bushy tail.

"Well we found out what happened to all the skins." Jasper remarked trying to fight his stomach's reflex to gag.

"But… but why?" Jack wondered.

"I suppose for fantasy or play acting or who knows what. Whatever it is doesn't matter. This is sick on such a horrific level. But the extent of all this… there are hundreds of skins here. Hundreds of mammals killed for their fur to be worn. It is a crime of such magnitude that I… I am not sure what to say." Jasper expressed in dismay.

They then went to inspect the other room and got a similar horror. The room was full of the skins of mammals. Some were freshly cut off with blood and fat still stuck to the skins. Others were in various stages of being processed using chemicals and stretched out to dry. Others were sitting by machines ready to be sewn. In many of them, masks were constructed for attaching the mammals face to in order for someone to wear its face over theirs. Jasper had to quickly leave before he got sick. He ordered someone to record everything in detail and make sure nothing living was present in either room. These were the Fur Rooms Jack had been wary of. The did not disappoint in terms of horror. The entire facility was aptly named as the House of Horrors. Jack would never forget the things he saw here the entire rest of his life. After seeing all the things that were going on here, the bunny now knew why every adult slave he had seen all looked like they were the walking dead. They had all long since given up hope, and accepted that they were living a fate worse than death, and were just waiting longingly for that final death to actually arrive.

Once they searched and sealed off the Fur Rooms, they headed down the side hallways to the slave quarters and found four rooms similar to the ones they found on the second level with adult mammals. They recovered eight-nine slaves from the four rooms in similar wretched conditions as the earlier ones except that four of them were too weak or injured to walk. They recovered some of the carts they had seen to help push these four out and a group led these slaves connected with a cable outside. They then went down another wing and found six rooms that were all full of children. Several of the rooms were full of mammals of all species and sexes in their teens. The other rooms had children ranging from as young as three to twelve. All told they found 134 child slaves. The mercenaries placed the smallest ones on carts to push them out. The older ones they connected together with cable like the adults and led them out. All the children were quite terrified by the scary looking mercenaries in black, but Jack, Mini and Razer attempted to convince each of them that the mercenaries were here to rescue them. From their expressions they seemed to be partially successful. At least the children seemed to go from terrified to skeptical, but most nodded their heads accepting the word of the tiny little bunny.

As Jack was busy talking to the smaller children, he heard one he recognized speak up.

A little gopher boy of about seven spoke out, "Phillip? Phillip… is that you?"

"Sam?" Jack called out.

The little gopher got a huge grin and embraced the bunny who had hopped down in front of him.

"I am so glad you are alive! I was so worried they had killed you. But then they were screaming all over about you escaping. I had **so hoped** it was true." Sam sobbed hugging Jack.

Jack patted the gophers back, "I found a few friends to help get us out of here."

Sam stared disbelieving into the bunny's large cyan eyes, "Truly? I thought they were just trying to fool us."

Jasper looked to the bunny, "Jack, we have a timetable to keep. We need to get a move on."

Sam seeing the way the fox who was obviously in charge spoke to and respected the tiny bunny hesitantly asked, "Phillip… who… **who are you**?"

Jack gave the little gopher a slight smile and responded, "Savage… Jack Savage."

He then put his arm around him and encouraged Sam to let the jaguar pick him up to carry him to freedom.

"I'll see you later Sam. We need to get you guys out of here as quickly as possible." Jack informed his friend.

Sam nodded and then thought of something, "Have you gotten to the wild girl yet?"

"Wild girl?" Jack asked.

Sam then led them down a hall full of a few small cells. Four of the cells were empty. In the fifth, the lights were out, but when they turned them on they were truly met by a wild creature.

A figure was crouched in the corner and instantly began growling and spitting at them. The thing that was truly unusual about this was that the figure was not a tiger, wolf or leopard, but a female zebra of around fourteen. She was gnashing her teeth, snarling and thrashing her hooves in their direction. A few of the mercenaries attempted to enter to free her, but after getting kicked and nearly bitten, they thought better of this and retreated. They were about to try and tranquilize her when Jack had an idea and told them to wait.

[ ](https://imgur.com/V5qHDKy)

[Artist: Myke_Greywolf]

Before Jasper or anyone could react, Jack jumped down and hopped over to the zebra looking up at her with his big beautiful cyan eyes and fearlessly told her, "Hi… my name is Jack. What's your name?"

The vicious psychotic zebra froze in place staring at the tiny bunny in front of her and then sat down on the floor. Jack hopped up next to her and sat in her waist nuzzling her side. She carefully lifted him up into her arms and pet him. He looked up at her and gave her a big smile, "Hiya beautiful. I bet you have a nice name like Penelope right?"

The crazy zebra seemed mesmerized by the tiny bunny who hugged her around her muzzle and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She gave him a shy soft nicker resulting in a big grin from the bunny.

"We're here to rescue you beautiful." Jack told her with a wink.

She didn't seem to really understand or believe him until he looked deep into her eyes and nodded, "I mean it."

She then began to look around and notice the mercenaries staring at her and began to get anxious until Jack patted her nose, "It's okay. They're with me. Want to get out of this place?"

She looked into Jack's eyes and slowly nodded. He smiled at her and squirmed out of her arms and motioned to Jasper who tossed him a tool which he used to release the zebra from her chains. She sat disbelieving staring from the bunny who had tossed the tool back to the fox to the mercenaries in the hall who had backed away leaving Jack alone with her. The bunny hopped back into her arms and encouraged her, "Come on doll. Can you stand?"

She slowly nodded and carefully stood up and slowly walked out the door of the cell. The mercenaries gave her a wide berth looking at her very warily. But they seemed satisfied that the tiny bunny had somehow apparently tamed the savage beast.

Jasper stood his distance from the zebra holding Mini and Razer and spoke carefully to Jack, "Jack, we need to finish things up on the first level. Will she be okay to follow us?"

Jack turned to his new friend looking at her and rubbing her nose, "That sound okay dollface? Just follow Jasper here."

She looked at him and slowly nodded. He gave her a big hug around her chest. Jasper gave orders to the mercenaries to finish checking the rest of the third level and follow them up. Several of them had a recorder attached to a megaphone to issue a warning to anyone possibly still hiding to come out, that they would not be harmed and the entire facility was going to be demolished. The time for subtlety and silence was past. It was now time for a final warning and to clear every level before leaving. The only thing remaining on the third level was some storage rooms, restrooms, a medical facility and a janitorial closet. Jack checked his knife and saw they had only fifteen minutes to clear the facility before Reynard's one hour estimate. While it was not a hard time limit, Jasper wanted to try and stay close to his boss' estimate to Bruun.

The mercenaries scurried around the other rooms searching all the remaining rooms blaring the warnings. Apparently they nabbed a few employees and some evidence in the medical bay, and a couple clients came out of hiding in the storage rooms. They had revealed that they had hidden in some boxes when they heard the mercenaries coming down the level. Jasper sent some bears to do some last minute sniffs in any of the similar rooms where anyone could be hiding. The bears could identify any recent presence by any mammal. Hiding from the expert sniffer of a bear was not an easy thing as their ability to differentiate tiny subtle smells was far superior to even a fox or wolf.

As Jack and the female zebra walked up the hallway, Jack chatted to her constantly trying to get her to open up and say something. Whatever terrible thing had happened to her seemed to keep her silent, but she seemed to understand what Jack was saying. After a good five minutes, the little bunny was able to achieve a great accomplishment as she finally told him her name was Missy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Missy. My boss will make sure to get you returned to your family as soon as possible. How does that sound?" Jack happily informed her trying to cheer her up.

But from her reaction, the bunny immediately realized this was the wrong thing to say as she reacted with fear and disgust.

Jack immediately looked sorrowful regretting what he said and rubbed her nose, "I am sorry Missy. Did your parents sell you to these horrible creatures?"

She confused the bunny by shaking her head no.

"Hmmm… but they sold you to someone?"

Missy nodded her head and then looked away ashamed.

"Oh my sweet Missy, you can tell me anything. My dad beat me and tried to kill me while committing suicide. I was sold into slavery until I was rescued by my boss. So your story can't be worse than mine." Jack told the zebra softly.

She looked to Jasper questioningly and Jack realized what she was thinking, "No Missy dear. My boss is another fox… we are here to save those like you and punish those that did this to you. He will take good care of you I promise."

She nodded and gave him the slightest smile and he climbed up enough to give her a kiss on her long nose.

They walked up the second level silently until all of a sudden Jack heard a female voice above him say, "They sold me as a bride, my parents. I didn't take it well and misbehaved. The marriage broker sold me to these..."

The little bunny looked up at the zebra shocked at what he heard. He had heard of all kinds of slaves, but had no idea this even happened. His eyes became watery looking into the eyes of Missy and he responded, "That is horrible my sweet lovely striped goddess. We have to stop that from happening to anyone else! Could you help me know all the details when we get out? I promise to do everything I can to use the information to help save others."

The zebra looked into the bunny's breathtaking cyan eyes and nodded giving him a slight enthusiastic snort and head nod.


	20. The Horrors Keep Coming

As they got to the food preparation rooms, several mercenaries came running up to Jasper informing him there was something important to see. Jasper instructed the camera operator to come with him and then saw Jack and Missy following him into the room and stopped looking hesitantly at the bunny, "Jack, this is something your friend there shouldn't see. Can you get her to wait there briefly or stay outside with her?"

Jack looked up at his zebra friend, "Missy can you stay here for a few minutes? I promise I will be right back."

She nodded at him and he gave her a big smile. She then extended her arms so the bunny could join his comrades in the fox's harness. As they headed into the food preparation areas, Mini and Razer gave him a big grin and the rat teased him, "You girlfriend is a lot to handle there. You sure you are up to the task?"

Jack gave him a grin, "Missy has had it rough, but I love her spirit. You jealous Razer?"

Razer smiled at that, "A bit… it seems you are fearless when it comes to all things my bunny comrade. Just be careful with that one."

Jack nodded, "I will try, but she is really a sweetheart under all that fire. You just have to know how to handle her."

Mini piped up, "Well being cute, fuzzy, little and gorgeous doesn't hurt."

Jack looked at the mouse shocked, "Mini are you coming on to me?"

Razer looked at the bunny curiously, "Jack, you haven't noticed that you are the most beautiful bunny around?"

That brought back some painful memories to the bunny, "Don't remind me. That old rabbit wanted me... looked at me like… ewwww… that was **horrible**!"

Mini then looked at him and placed his paw on Jack's forearm shaking it a bit, "No Jack… not just to those creeps. You are the nicest looking bunny I've ever seen."

"But I have stripes on my face and ears." Jack responded disbelieving.

Razer informed him, "Those just make you look distinctive. They make you stand out from the rest. With those light blue eyes, that face, everything about you… you never compared yourself to other bunnies?"

Jack shook his head disbelieving, "I wasn't around other rabbits much. And all the ones I met disgusted me. I never really saw any other bunnies being around The Warehouse. It was not a place for bunnies as all the others frequently pointed out to me."

Mini smiled at him, "Well then just to let you know, as far as bunnies go, you are quite spectacular."

Jack would have to think on that. He always just thought of himself as a freak with weird markings and shunned by rabbit society. His father had made sure to remind him of that fact every day they had been together. Perhaps his father was lying to him the entire time. Well no… it seemed his father truly believed what he was saying, but Jack now realized that perhaps all other rabbits didn't share his father's opinion. He knew Reynard, Felix and the caretakers at The Warehouse certainly never cared what he looked like. They all treated him very nicely and he was extremely appreciative to have found them all. The other kids teased him just because he was a bunny, not because of what he looked like. So maybe he wasn't hideous as far as bunnies went. But the best looking bunny ever? That seemed pretty ridiculous.

"Dear Fucking Lord!" A shocked voice called out from ahead of them.

Jasper ran over to gather in front of a refrigerator where several other mercenaries were standing shocked holding their paws over their mouths.

As the fox arrived with the camera mammal looking inside, it was another scene of horror. Hanging in row after row from hooks in the ceiling were skinned corpses of mammals of many species missing their heads. It seemed the horrors wouldn't stop. Jack couldn't even identify what species was what as all he saw was red muscle, white sinew, bone and connecting tissue.

"What… what is this?" A large bull moose mercenary exclaimed in sheer horror.

Razer had an answer, " **Cannibals!** These **fuckers** are **eating the slaves** now."

" **Impossible!** Even these sick fuckers wouldn't do that!" The moose exclaimed in complete dismay.

"Apparently nothing is out of bounds for them." Razer stated in disgust.

Jasper looked sickened and in complete despair, "Film it all and let's get the fuck out of here."

" **Over here**!" A voice called from across the kitchen.

They headed over to find a book full of recipes showing how to cook the meat of different species. A tiger mercenary couldn't control himself and vomited all over the floor. Several of the other mercenaries looked like they wanted to join him. It was just one thing after another.

Then the saw all the scraps and two other mercenaries did follow the example of the tiger and lost whatever remained in their stomachs all over everything. For on a counter were the remains of a victim chopped into pieces. Parts of the victim were spread out. Brains, intestines, organs, hooves, genitals were spread out among sections of legs, arms and sections of the rest of the body chopped into pieces. It was like anatomy class gone horribly wrong. Jack had studied anatomy simply to understand different species' bodies in order to figure out how best to attack and disable them, but seeing and smelling a specimen in living flesh was a nightmare of epic proportions!

Jasper and the others ran out of the room and into the hall gasping for breath. It was the most horrific thing Jack had ever seen. The horrors that happened here were beyond his imagination. It was even too much for his two little friends apparently as Mini and Razer looked at him aghast and extremely troubled.

After a minute of heavy breathing as the fox desperately tried to get air into his lungs, he finally ordered, "Film it all. Remove the books and any other similar evidence. Bag it and tag it and then **let's get the fuck out of here**."

The moose looked at him in horror, "You want us to bag… to bag all that?"

The fox realized what he was asking and responded thoroughly repelled, " **Fuck No!** No… I only meant the recipe book or anything written down. Don't touch any of that other. We don't get paid enough for this shit."

Jack had never seen the normally cool and calm fox so distraught. The discoveries of the facility had finally taken their toll on him. Everything seemed to have a breaking point, and the fox had now reached his. Jasper transferred Jack over to the waiting arms of Missy and the bunny told her to just stay next to the fox. She nodded her head enthusiastically and the bunny gave her a kiss in response. Jack looked worriedly at the fox as he listened to reports on the comms and headed down the hall angrily. Apparently one group refused to come out of one of the auditoriums. He led a large group down toward the main auditorium past the room with Bruun and his gang.

"Whats the hold up!" The fox curtly asked the mercenaries at the door. He did not seem to be in any mood for excuses and the mercenaries immediately sensed his extremely irritated mood.

"They… they won't come out. We've tried everything." A wolf mercenary informed him.

" **Who's in charge!** " The fox asked irately.

"The large elk, Radford Rutledge… we have him listed as one of the main administrators here according to the documentation."

"Well get his ass here so I can talk to him. We don't have time for **this shit**." Jasper growled at the wolf.

He walked away while the wolf yelled inside to get the attention of someone to bring the head mammal to talk. After a minute the wolf informed Jasper they had the elk there. Jasper stepped over and looked high up into the smug looking elk's face on the other side of the door.

"Like I told the others. We're not coming out." The elk informed the fox haughtily.

"Fine. Then just send out any slaves." Jasper told the elk matter-of-factly.

"Why do you want the slaves? What good are they to you?" Radford asked the fox curiously.

"That is my business. I was just told to get the slaves out." Jasper explained.

"And you'll then leave us?" The elk asked incredulously.

"Yep. Bruun already gave us his. You're holding him up and he is not happy." The fox informed the elk impatiently.

"Okay… give me a moment." The elk told him happily and began shouting orders to others inside.

Jack looked at the fox concerned whispering, "You're letting them go?" Jack was not happy about letting any of these monsters get away with what he had seen.

Jasper whispered back to the bunny, "Be patient Jack. One thing at a time."

The elk then appeared, "Get back from the door and we will open it and let them out."

Jasper ordered everyone far away from the entrance. The door then opened just enough for those inside to start pushing out a bunch of horrid looking adult mammals. Some of them were covered in blood, and most were either naked or dressed in rags. After they pushed ten adults and five children out, the doors closed. Jasper quickly had the mercenaries perform first aid on those with cuts bandaging them up and then helping escort them up the ramp to the outside. But something bothered Jack about two of them.

Jack yelled out, " **Stop!** " He then jumped down and quickly hopped over to two of the slaves pointing at a female zebu and male kudu.

"These two are not slaves!" Jack informed Jasper and others nearby.

The kudu and zebu immediately protested saying they were.

"How do you know Jack?" Jasper asked with an amused grin.

"Well for one thing, no slave would even bother to protest. But mainly because they were not walking like any of the other slaves. They were exaggerating injuries when they moved. Also this is not their blood." Jack sniffed it again carefully, "It doesn't have their scent. See… it is smeared on. Also they were going to a lot of trouble not to be noticed."

"Excellent eye Jack, they are certainly not slaves." Jasper nodded to Jack with approval and motioned to his mercenaries to restrain the two.

The fox then looked through the door at the elk, "What kind of shit are you pulling Radford!"

The elk looked confused and annoyed. Apparently he didn't know about this plan, "I assure you I knew nothing about this. I will find out what happened and fix this immediately."

The elk disappeared and began yelling and appeared a minute later with two very horridly abused slaves, and Jasper ordered his people back and then a naked male addax and female camel were pushed out and the door quickly closed. Apparently both of these poor unfortunates were definitely slaves as they were covered with the scars of long-term abuse and the limps and behavior to go with it. Once Jack was satisfied these two were definitely slaves, he hopped back up into Missy's welcoming arms. The mercenaries quickly moved the two slaves outside to safety and Jasper returned his attention to the elk.

"I suppose it is too much to ask to return the two you took?" The elk asked.

Jasper then had an idea. Jack saw he got a mischievous grin which quickly disappeared to look at the elk, "Oh no… actually you can have them back." He motioned to the two holding the kudu and zebu to bring them forward.

Both the zebu and kudu looked shocked and exclaimed, "What?"

The elk also looked suspiciously at the fox, "Really? Why are you returning them?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, "Two less to process for us. We have too many to deal with already. What do we care if these two are buried… I mean what do we care if we have to less mouths to take care of."

As predicted the kudu and zebu quickly picked up on the word Jasper had let slip.

The kudu exclaimed wide-eyed, " **Buried?** "

The elk glared at the fox intently, "What is the **meaning of this** fox? What did you mean by buried?"

The fox shrugged his shoulders, "I figured my guys already told you. We have orders to demolish this entire complex. Didn't they tell you?"

The elk looked back at him troubled, "Yes… but… but I figured they were lying to get us out of here."

Jasper then got on his comms and asked the status of the demolition. The report back was explosives were set on the second level and they were getting to the first level now.

"Good, go ahead and get them setup all along the first level hall. We have a deadline and need to blow them in ten minutes." Jasper informed them.

The voice on the other end apologized for the delay and informed him they were getting right on it.

"Now open the door so we can get these two in there with the others. We are sealing the door up." The fox informed them.

The kudu and zebu immediately began pleading with the fox begging to be taken out.

"Fine… take them then. They are already in restraints anyway. Get the materials and **seal this door.** " The fox informed his subordinates who quickly began gathering materials to seal the door shut to prevent it from ever being opened.

" **Wait!** **Hold on a minute fox**. Can I ask to see if any others want to leave as well?" The elk asked with some panic in his voice.

"Fine… hurry… we don't have time." The fox replied impatiently.

"You guys promised we would not be harmed. Is that correct?" The elk questioned desperately.

"Yes… we are under orders not to harm anyone. We are under strict orders to obey the no kill orders of Bruun and not to cause any unnecessary harm to **any** mammal found here." Jasper informed him.

The elk then shouted something into the room behind him and all of a sudden there were dozens and dozens of panicked voices and a great rush towards the front door. The elk opened the door and many dozens of mammals in robes came pouring out quickly surrendering to the mercenaries. Jasper ordered them to be quickly restrained and had attached cables to connect them together and they were rapidly marched up the ramp to the outside. They all seemed quite enthusiastic to get out of the facility as quickly as possible.

Jasper and a few other mercenaries now entered the auditorium to give it a quick examination to make sure it was empty. What was on the stage was not something Jack expected. It seemed to be a stage of some kind. The entire stage seemed to be on a rotating wheel with three different scenes, one of which would be visible to the audience at one time. The scene on the stage currently seemed to be a scene set in a living room. The only disturbing thing with this scene was the presence of three fursuits that seemed to be discarded on the floor and sofa. They seemed to be doing some play with members of this group as actors.

It wasn't until they looked around the side and saw the other hidden stages that Jack's dread was reinforced. One of the stages was a torture chamber with real torture implements and a table with straps. The floor beneath the table was covered with fresh blood. Also in the room were some horrible smells. Jasper sniffed his nose in disgust and quickly glanced down seeing buckets which seemed to filled with fecal matter and body parts. The other stage seemed to be a mad scientist's laboratory with electrical torture devices Jack had seen earlier, an operating table, chemicals and test tubes, and many other scientific implements. Jack had a good idea that nothing good went on in this scene. Jasper seemed to agree and screamed to film it all and get the fuck out. The poor fox had enough of this whole place apparently.

The video mammal quickly covered every inch of the room capturing all the scenery in detail as well as the back rooms and audience area. As they exited the room, Jack saw they were placing boxes along the walls connected with wires.

"I thought that whole thing about blowing everything up was just a way to get them out." Jack asked Jasper.

"Nope." Jasper informed the bunny, "Your boss never wanted anyone to use this place ever again. He collected enough demolition explosives to take down a large building. We are burying this place. We have the entire second level wired and almost have the first level done. There won't be anything left after this goes off."

"What about about Bruun?" Jack wondered.

"Once we are all ready to leave, we are going to insist he follow us out right before we blow the place. Your boss figured it was a good way to motivate him not to dally." Jasper said with a grin.

Jasper then called for a last minute sweep of the facility from the third level up with the seal on each room checked. The warnings were cranked up promising everyone they would be unharmed and the building was scheduled for demolition in a matter of minutes. Jasper realized that they had done everything possible to clear everyone out of the entire complex so his conscience was clear that they had done everything possible to avoid any accidental deaths by burial. They were fifteen minutes past his bosses estimate, but it could not be helped. There was a huge amount of area to be covered and so much that had needed to be done. He was informed that the demolition explosives were in place and only required connection to the detonator. All slaves, employees and clients had been removed and were enroute to the awaiting ships. Only Bruun and his gang members remained except for the couple mercenaries guarding him. All other mercenaries were waiting armed outside in case of any conflict, ready to leave in vehicles.

Jasper then got the attention of Bruun through the door, "Bruun sir… we are pulling out now. I suggest you follow immediately."

The bear looked at the fox curiously, "Why the rush? My people told me all your guys are waiting in vehicles at the front. You can just leave and we will come out after you leave."

The fox looked at the bear anxiously, "Sir… we have orders to blow the facility. We want to make sure you are outside before we set off the charges."

" **What?** You are destroying **everything**? Do you have **any idea** how much this whole thing cost?" Bruun exclaimed in disbelief.

"No sir. We are under orders. Everything is set and everyone has been removed and warned. We wish no harm to you sir. Our boss was quite explicit about that." The fox explained.

"Well the damn fox is not a complete moron then. But he can't mean to destroy all this. We still owe a fortune on the construction. Let me talk to him **immediately**!" Bruun ordered firmly.

"I'm afraid that is not possible sir. We are under a strict timetable. I suggest you follow us immediately. Francis, Stevens, you guys follow them out and stay on the line with me. Make sure no one touches any of the explosives. They could set them off prematurely, and we don't want that. Bruun, sir, please follow me. If you wish to contact our associate once we are outside you may. But it is not safe for any of us to be down here as the explosives are ready to go off at any moment." The fox sounded extremely nervous and turned quickly and headed up the hall to the ramp to the main exit.

Jack noticed his expression quickly changed from nervous to relaxed as he purposely strolled up the hall. The bunny also knew that no order to attach the final wiring to the explosives had been given. But Bruun and his gang didn't need to know that. The fox was quite an excellent actor as he even had Jack convinced the explosives were ready to go off in seconds.

They heard a door open behind them and the grumbling low voice of the bear growling and giving orders to hurry after the fox. The fox didn't even look back at the bear, but Jack glanced back around the side to see that the bear and seven of his gang were moving quite rapidly following them.

The main entrance was wider than the secret entrance they had entered into initially. It had some normal stairs and a long wide gradual ramp. He noticed there was an automatic winch at the top of the ramp to help haul anything heavy up and down the ramp even though it was at a fairly gradual slope. As soon as the fox was clear, he issued orders to have the final wiring connected and have everyone ready to move as soon as they detonated the explosives. He was handed a remote detonator and moved everyone near the front of the complex clear of the blast radius. Then the large figure of the bear exited the doors and looking around and saw the fox across the yard and quickly headed toward him.

Jasper watched to make sure the bear and all seven members of his gang exited. He checked that all five of his mercenaries had left and then they closed the doors to the main underground and chained them shut. He then got an all clear check on every channel of his comms. He saw his crew had quickly run from the entrance to the waiting vehicles once it was chained shut. The bear was heading right toward him holding up the comms in his paws to his ear and pointing at him. The bear was clearly wanting to talk to Reynard, but as soon as Jasper guessed he was out of the blast radius, he flipped the safety switch on the remote detonator and pressed the large red button.

**BOOM!**

The entire world around them shook. It felt like the entire world would be destroyed and the buildings in front of them shook and then several of them split apart in a crashing sound and the ground seemed to open up and swallow them partially. Bruun, his gang, and every mercenary all crouched down instinctively looking around wildly. The sound of crunching, crashing buildings continued and a huge wall of dust and dirt filled the air blowing toward them blinding them for thirty seconds. Then as if a signal was given all the vehicles started at once and they all began to drive out of the complex. Jack could see the shocked, confused and furious visage of the giant bear looking around right before Jasper got into the back of one of the SUVs and shut the door. Then he felt the vehicle begin to move.

Jack could see the bear looking around and yelling as they drove out the main entrance. Jasper was on the comms immediately receiving reports making sure that no one was following them. The trip to the docks was quite short and only took a couple minutes. They parked all the vehicles neatly in front of the ships in a defensive position, and all mercenaries were quickly exiting the vehicles and boarding the ships. Apparently some of Bruun's gang had followed them, but they seemed content to just watch them board.

Once aboard one of the ships Jack asked the fox, "What about all the vehicles?"

"Don't worry about them Jack. They were all rented under a fake company, and will be picked up by the company as soon as we inform them we are done with them and where they are located." Jasper explained.

The ships were now released from their mooring and they began heading the long way around Zootopia towards the east and north. The difference between this mission and all others was that it was daylight out now. Jack checked his knife and saw it was 8:12 AM. The operation had taken over seven hours, well over the length of the previous three operations combined. Once he realized all that had been accomplished, it was hard to believe the full scope of everything. Jack only knew he needed quite a lot of sleep and a long vacation. He hoped he was done with any missions for quite a long time to come.


	21. Meeting New Relatives

Reynard was exhausted by the night's activities. He had been nervous with every report coming in and wondered when the disaster he knew was due was coming. The fox had his entire gang on alert and ready to come rushing to the aide of his mercenaries if Bruun's gang made a move against them. The plan was to create a strong defensive position at the front gates while his gang came up from behind Bruun's forces creating a vice and pressing them in exposing them to attack from all sides. The mercenary force was under orders to immediately kill Bruun and his associates located underground if the bear was to order his gang to move on the mercenaries. If the gang moved on their own, his men were to subdue Bruun and force him to order his gang to stand down. He would be removed and held hostage at the front if his gang continued. They were to avoid attacking the gang in the second scenario, but if the orders from Bruun and the threat on his life did not make them stop, they were under orders to kill Bruun and his associates and hold the gates until his gang arrived. They would slaughter every single gang member and let none escape in order to try to disguise who had carried out the attack.

In this scenario, Reynard hoped that the confusion from the now giant power vacuum in the entire Savanna Central District would lead to a large war as various smaller factions all tried to wrest control of the region. He hoped the massive confusion this would cause would hide the fact of his involvement in the entire situation.

Reynard and Felix kept running through all these different kinds of scenarios all night long as they waited for word of the attack. After talking to Bruun, the fox felt a bit better about the situation, but was still prepared for an attack and had Felix closely monitor the communications between Bruun and his gang looking for any possible coded words or signals that would warn them of an impending attack. But fortunately it seemed Bruun was happy to stew and grumble. The bear knew Reynard well and knew the fox had everything planned. That was the main reason Reynard had not tried to hide his identity better from the bear. Bruun knew Reynard had no designs on his district or his power so he would accept Reynard's promise of meaning no harm to him. Once the bear realized Reynard was being very careful to follow the rules of the court and that he was dealing with a boss who had no desire to move in on his territory, he backed off his gang. Bruun knew Reynard was only there for the kids.

But the bear also knew that Reynard would have every scenario and every contingency well planned. Reynard let his reputation do a lot of work for him. Against someone else, the bear may have attempted a move hoping to outsmart them, but Bruun knew better than to try that against Reynard. The bear also knew Reynard would not hesitate to slaughter every last one of his gang if he decided to bring war. This knowledge seemed to help the rest of the night continue without any incident, and the operation finally finished into the morning. This was far later than Reynard would have ever wanted as there were many witnesses and his ships were visible. Fortunately they had taken precautions to leave the ships unmarked and to take them out looking like they were heading to the east side of Zootopia before looping around out of sight and slipping down the coastline through the Marshlands to arrive in the hidden islands in the northwestern section of the Docks District.

Reynard then spent the morning meeting with his kids. Even though he was exhausted and there was a huge amount of important work that still needed to be done, he always found time for his kids and patiently spent time speaking with all of them answering their questions and then giving each one individual time. While it might not seem important, the impact of those individual one on one sessions were ones that all his kids remembered the rest of their lives. He learned the issues that were important to each child and discussed problems they were having or their future plans. He missed the days when he could meet weekly with each of his kids, but now with his busy schedule and the huge number of kids under his care, these meetings were very infrequent. He always tried to at least meet with every child at least once a year. Each of these kids looked forward to these meetings the entire year, and he would be damned if he ever half-assed one of these sessions. It may have taken a pot of coffee and sticking his head underwater in between each one, but he made sure he was completely alert and giving each child his full attention.

The fox then ate lunch with the caregivers discussing their progress and any issues they were having and finally finished and headed back to the Docks District. But on his way back he had one very important stop to make. For just outside the Downtown District in a small predator only neighborhood called HappyTown waited a young vixen and her husband.

Reynard had called ahead and gotten permission to visit. He pulled up in front of their building with his contingent, but only allowed Alexei to follow him up the stairs. He was still in contact with his lieutenants and his bodyguard via comms. But because of the recent operations, he couldn't take any chances in case any of the bosses or the King tried anything. But he refused the giant tiger's request to follow him inside his sister's apartment knowing how much that would anger her or frighten her husband. So Alexei stood outside while Reynard entered after John Wilde opened the door with an apprehensive smile. Reynard didn't sense anything was wrong. He only sensed the normal uncomfortableness the male fox had with his presence.

He wordlessly nodded at the fox and let him escort him through the apartment. Reynard noticed the apartment was fairly bare and seemed tidy and clean, but was certainly quite plain. He noticed they had purchased a bookcase and his sister had put her collection of books upon its shelves. He walked down the hall and John opened the door to a simple bedroom at the end where his sister sat in bed holding a soft white blanket in her arms.

As he stepped into the mostly dark room with only the light from a small lamp, Marion looked up at him with a very tired but happy smile and pulled the blanket away to reveal a small newborn kit. The kit had dark brown soft fine fur with tiny ears on the sides of it's head looking almost like a short little weasel. But Reynard grinned looking very relieved because this was how newborn kits were supposed to look as he had four of his own. Its eyes were tightly closed and it was nuzzling next to its mother's chest feeling the heartbeat that was so warm and comforting.

"Renny, come say hi to your nephew Nick." Marion told him with a grin.

Reynard knelt down next to the bed and put his paw around his sisters head and gave her a kiss on her head grinning and then looking the kit over thoroughly.

The little kit scrambled out of the blanket to lie on his mom's chest and Marion put her paws around him gently hugging him.

"He's beautiful." Reynard managed to get out.

He pet the kit gently with his paw and it opened its tiny muzzle and yawned and snuggled back next to his mom.

"Everything go okay?" Reynard asked concerned.

"Everything was fine. John wanted to pay you back for the doctor you sent to deliver him." Marion answered him.

"No need. He owed me a favor so there was no cost. Do you have everything you need? Did you need baby clothes, toys, a crib, formula, anything like that? I am quite sure Aza still has all that stuff around, and we would be happy to get you anything we aren't currently using." Reynard offered sincerely.

"I'll let Aza know. She called earlier and gave me a lot of good suggestions. I wondered how long until he opens his eyes, but she said it took several weeks. He has been a hungry little guy though." Marion said with a tired smile.

"Well that is a good sign. You know all three of you are welcome to come to Maupertuis where Aza and the nursemaids could help you with anything you need." Reynard carefully suggested.

"Yes… yes… Aza already offered. I didn't want to move him yet, but I'll think about it. The kits all want to see their cousin, but I wanted to get him a bit stronger first. Aza said you have been very busy with something secret." A fatigued Marion responded.

"Oh you know… busy saving the world. It seems there is an endless supply of kids that need help. In fact I just came from visiting my building downtown." Reynard informed her with a big grin.

"Yes… Aza said you were visiting them last night. I am sure they were all thrilled to talk to you. Well I am going to feed little Nick and then get some sleep as we are both pretty drained. You look like you could use a good rest as well." Marion suggested to her brother gently chastising him for neglecting proper rest.

Reynard then sat awhile with his sister admiring his gorgeous little nephew who was more interested in snuggling as close to his mom as possible. He spent some time catching up with her discussing everything she had been doing since he last saw her. Finally he could see both Marion and Nick were both nodding off and needed some sleep and he decided he could use some as well.

Reynard wished his sister well and gave her and little Nick a gentle kiss and left her softly closing the door. John Wilde escorted his brother-in-law to the front door and Reynard gave him a friendly smile and nod, "Take good care of them. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to call Aza or myself. We would be only happy to help. You are family now and we are always here for you… for all three of you. Please don't forget that."

John looked very surprised and nodded wordlessly. He had never seen Reynard act so gentle or kind to him before. After all he had heard about the boss, and the very rough previous meeting they had, he had never expected such a gentle loving treatment and caring from the notorious brutal gang leader and business tycoon.

* * *

After a brief rest, Reynard gathered with his lieutenants and advisers to go over the results of all operations. They currently had a large problem in that with the huge additions of slaves, clients and employees from the Downtown District and Savanna Central District, they were completely out of space as the nights operations had added 1,555 additional rescues and captures. From the four days of operations they had 2,844 rescues and captives, 561 from Sahara Square, 96 from the Meadowlands, 540 from Tundratown, 96 miscellaneous witnesses and of course the newly added ones from the previous night.

From the Savanna Central District all told there were 728 slaves recovered and 209 owners, 294 clients and 68 employees captured. A huge number of the slaves recovered from the House of Horrors complex including nearly every single adult all required a great deal of medical attention. Reynard had to call in nearly every single doctor, nurse, EMS and anyone who had any medical training at all to help try and deal with the nightmare medical emergency. They had to create a triage patching up the less damaged and stabilizing them while they focused on the ones at most risk. They had six operating theaters setup and each were running around the clock doing their best to help slaves that had been abused relentlessly and maliciously for sometimes years.

The priority that night was to release all witnesses, prostitutes eighteen or older, innocent patrons mostly from the raids on prostitution locations, gang members and employees of district bosses, and any slaves that were in good physical and mental condition and had family to return them to that were not complicit in their slavery. Everyone that fit these criteria that had been thoroughly interviewed were then sorted for delivery back to their appropriate districts. Plain clothes mercenaries were tasked with personally escorting each slave home and insuring they were properly returned to the correct family and were each safe and secure. Any prostitute wishing for a chance at a different life was offered an opportunity for training in a new profession and assistance. Any minors that had chosen prostitution and were seventeen or older were highly encouraged to take advantage of these opportunities. Any below that age required mandatory rehabilitation and counseling.

The work that night thankfully removed 560 leaving a total of 2,284 to still deal with. He had all the mercenaries trained to join his gang in either aiding medical care, helping with imprisonment of the guilty, interviewing each slave and capture, aiding in determining the status of each prisoner, or out in the field interviewing parents or guardians to determine if they were acceptable to allow the return of children. Ultimately Reynard had hard choices to make regarding many of the captives and slaves.

With regards to slaves, many had suffered horrendous trauma and psychologically would need a great deal of help. Others would need a great deal of medical care first. And finally many others like a lot of the ones from Tundratown all had questionable guardians or family to be returned to and each had to be thoroughly checked out before being returned to a family that was complicit in their slavery. Any that could be easily placed back into loving homes like rabbits, gophers, beavers, meerkats and other species with very close social communities were cleared and released as quickly as possible.

Reynard began to hear rumors of some discontent concerning the raids from Felix, and quickly called for a meeting with his cousin Grimbeert at his estate. It seemed it was important that his wife meet her cousin as soon as possible while the rumors were still only rumblings and nothing more substantial.

He joined Aza that afternoon and went to meet her cousin who was visiting with his aunt and uncle, Aza's parents. They walked arm in arm to see a young badger of around twenty-nine dressed in a sharp navy blue suit with a gold silk tie and matching handkerchief in the pocket. Clarette and Kazimir smiled wide and waved at Reynard and Aza as they entered. Clarette ran over and hugged her daughter and escorted them over to her husband and the young badger.

Clarette grinned introducing them, "Aza dear… this is my brother's son… your cousin Grimbeert. Grimbeert this is your cousin Aza."

Grimbeert gave Aza a hug and politely greeted her with a smile, "My long lost cousin. I must apologize dear cousin Aza, I only just recently learned about you or I would have insisted on meeting you much earlier."

Aza smiled at her badger cousin, "Certainly understandable, I only recently learned of you as well."

Clarette then motioned to Reynard, "And this Aza's husband."

Grimbeert firmly shook Reynard's paw, "Of course, he needs no introduction. He is quite famous at court. In fact he is discussed quite often. It is good to meet you again Reynard. I was quite surprised to realize I was related to him."

Reynard gave the badger a friendly grin, "Hello cousin. I was quite surprised as well, but pleased. You were one of those few I met at court that I got along with well."

Clarette got a curious look on her face, "Why is that?"

Grimbeert smiled understandably at his aunt, "Your son-in-law and I share common ideas about the rights of children in the court. But much of them are still quite resistant to change and are stuck in the old ways. Reynard can ruffle a lot of feathers with his rather dynamic defense of the children's rights. There has been quite a lot of abuses in the districts that he has frequently been quite insistent about stopping. He has a few allies, but also many enemies."

Reynard nodded at the badger, "Quite well said cousin. I spent many years trying to bring up their rights and dire situations, and everyone would politely listen and express concern, but then would just put it in the back of their minds and nothing would change. I finally got impatient and decided to be a lot more vocal about my displeasure. It may have made me enemies, but at least the court was paying attention."

"His fights with Isengrim are legendary. We always wonder when they will come to blows and wager on it constantly at court. The wolf is slightly bigger than his brother, uncle Kazimir there, and easily well over twice cousin's size, but Reynard gets even odds on who would come out ahead in that fight." Grimbeert exclaimed proudly.

"I didn't know I got that good of odds bare pawed." Reynard responded surprised.

"Well Isengrim is quite powerful and vicious, but you are known for being incredibly fast and anyone with knowledge would know never to underestimate you." The badger nodded knowingly.

"Well my husband better not be getting into any fights at court. I prefer him nice and healthy." Aza decreed.

"Yes dear." Reynard answered her with mock defeat.

Everyone laughed at that.

They all sat together and Aza and Grimbeert caught up with what each had been doing their whole lives with helpful input from Clarette and Kazimir.

Aza was impressed, "So you are an adviser to King Nobel and also a legal representative in the court?"

"Yes cousin. I am thoroughly versed in the law of the Underground Court as well as all precedents. I help negotiate any disputes and provide council to parties bringing such incidents to court. That is why I have met with your husband before as he has petitioned the court to change the laws regarding children's rights and their treatment in the system. He has also levied charges against other district bosses for numerous abuses." Grimbeert explained to Aza.

"Unfortunately the current laws allow such abuses to continue even though most in court agree the atrocities should stop. The bosses condone the abuses in their districts and in many cases encourage and profit from it." A frustrated Reynard pointed out.

"But why can't the King change the laws?" Aza wondered.

Grimbeert sighed and answered, "Changing existing laws is difficult. It might seem like the King is autonomous, but he depends on support from many factions. There are still a lot district bosses and officials participating in those same abuses and gaining monetarily from them so they express their opposition to any changes in secret. The queen openly supports the changes and defends Reynard, but the King is getting too much opposition from those other forces."

Aza was shocked, "Can't the Queen help change her husband's mind?"

Grimbeert explained the dynamic, "While the Queen has a lot of influence, the King is the final word and is more likely more afraid of the loss of support from those others than the Queen I am afraid. But Reynard's constant accusations do help to bring the subject up for debate constantly. Hopefully with enough badgering the King may eventually change his mind."

Reynard laughed, "Nice pun cousin."

Grimbeert nodded his head slightly at Reynard and smiled.

A bit later Reynard took Grimbeert on a private tour of the estate while Aza stayed and talked with her parents. Reynard took the badger to meet his four kits and discussed all he was doing with his work for Reds kids as well as his fight for the rights of children in the laws of the underground.

Finally Grimbeert brought up some rumors he had heard, "Cousin, I have to tell you there have been some rumors recently around the court about your involvement regarding some attacks in several districts over the past few days. Because these all were targeting operations that were known to be harming children, your name has been mentioned frequently."

Reynard looked Grimbeert in the eye, "I would not be honest if I did not admit that part of the reason we are meeting now had to do with those rumors. But it is very good you got to meet Aza as she is so very happy having family now after thinking she was an orphan and abandoned so long. Having no other family but my sister, I can understand how important finding that missing family is to her. But those particular rumors are why I wish to hire your services as my advocate in court. I am afraid it would be a dangerous place for me to be at this time, so I was hoping you could act as my defense in my absence."

Grimbeert nodded to the fox knowingly, "I would be happy to. But how much of these rumors are true?"

"Well… without directly admitting anything, I will say that I support all the actions taken as allowing such activities to operate in any of those districts is horrendous. Such abuses of innocent children should never be allowed under any circumstances laws or no laws. I will also say that myself and my gang members did not operate in any of those districts illegally except with prior consent to visit some of the Reds kids homes in a few of them recently." Reynard explained.

"I see. So you broke no direct laws by operating within any other district. But you understand interference in any other district is also a violation whether you actively did it or not." Grimbeert warned.

Reynard nodded, "Yes… but very difficult to prove. If they only have circumstantial evidence and no hard proof of my direct involvement, there should be no valid case."

Grimbeert got a concerned frown on his face, "Under normal circumstances I would say yes, but you have many enemies that will **find** evidence I am sure one way or another. But yes, I would agree that you should stay away from court for the foreseeable future."

Reynard got a grim look on his muzzle and the two discussed some possible defense strategies. If Reynard could not be at court to defend himself from all the accusations of his enemies, he would have to depend on his cousin who he knew to be a brilliant legal analyst and orator. The fox then returned his cousin to the company of his wife and in-laws and apologized that he had to leave to attend to a great many business concerns and bade them all adieu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Of note concerning the adaptation of the Reynard source material, concerning names: There are numerous different spellings of each of the names used in the Reynard legend which can cause confusion. This is due to the numerous languages in which each of the stories were told and translated from. In fact Reynard is also listed as Reinaert, Renart, Renard, Renert, Reynaert, Reineke, Reinicke, Renartus and several others. King Nobel is commonly listed as Noble as well. Bruun the bear is also commonly referred to as Bruin. This is true of all the names used including Hermeline aka Ermelyne, Hermelyne, Ermeline, etc. Typically Hermeline plays a minor role in Reynard's legend, but Aza is just so awesome she gets her own unique name even though technically her name is Hermeline like the legend, and plays a much greater role in this Reynard's story because she is a force of nature that will not be denied.
> 
> Also of interest is the fact that some reference material lists Isengrim (aka Ysengrim and several other variations) as Reynard's uncle while others do not. In some Grimbeert (aka Grimbart, Grymbert, Grimbert) is listed as Reynard's cousin, while more commonly in others his nephew. Well unless John Wilde had Grimbeert as an adopted child or some similarly strange scenario, this wouldn't work for this adaptation so the cousin relationship was chosen instead. While it seemed in the original source having animals of different species related to each other was never an issue, it did make it tricky trying to apply it to a realistic Zootopia scenario as this could only occur through marriage as genetically it was impossible. I suppose this might have had to do with the lack of understanding of genetics and science during the Early Medieval Period when these legends were created. Of course legends or fables were never known to be sticklers when it came to science and logic anyway.


	22. Attending to Matters

With his defense set, Reynard focused the rest of the afternoon on going over the list of captives and placing them in categories. He had already released all the gang members and employees of the district bosses who were all kept separated from the others and blindfolded to prevent them from connecting anything to Reynard or the Docks District. Also all innocent witnesses had been released. Prostitutes that did not wish rehabilitation that were of legal age were released, as well as any patrons of those prostitutes not linked directly to soliciting minors.

Reynard had one category for highest guilt which consisted of slaver bosses, employees and patrons of any of the sex clubs and any of the clients of the House of Horrors that were known to participate in any of the activities deemed exceptionally horrific including anything related to sexual exploitation of child slaves, torture of any slaves, cannibalism, skinning or wearing of fursuits and anything similarly heinous. Also any owners of slaves who were known to abuse or mistreat them were placed into this category. Any employees of any of the locations which knowingly participated or condoned any horrific abuses were also subject to the same classification. This pretty much included virtually every employee at the House of Horrors that was involved with slaves in any way.

The second category of guilt included normal owners of slaves, patrons at the prostitution locations specifically dealing with minors, employees who harmed or abused the slaves, and others whose crimes did not merit the top category.

Then there were employees that either did not interact with any slaves, did not witness or know about any of the abuses such as some guards and security, or others such as Bernard the Bear that worked there and were kind and helped the slaves. Any of these employees, especially those that fully cooperated with and aided Reynard's group, were pardoned and in many cases given opportunities for other career work. However each of these employees understood the consequences if any of them ever returned to working for anyone responsible for abusing children or slaves.

There were many clients and employees whose degree of guilt was unclear, and Reynard took care to work with his staff to go over the statements of other slaves or captives to determine their degree of guilt. There were a number of these uncertain cases where Reynard viewed interviews directly with the accused and in many cases came up with additional questioning that needed to be pursued to accurately judge each one. Because these were literally life and death decisions, Reynard took great care in getting each case correct.

One unusual case was a particular masochistic client at the House of Horrors named Sidney that only had adult slaves whip him, cut him and punish him anytime he visited. Interviewing the slaves that had issued the punishment, it was clear the reindeer was a bit nuts, but treated all the slaves quite well bringing them treats and rewards. Apparently the chance to punish Sidney and his friendly visits were the one somewhat bright light in their miserable lives while in captivity. When given a chance to offer a defense, the reindeer instead insisted he was very guilty and wished to be punished severely. Reynard didn't know what to make of this particular nutball, but offered to have his gang punish him severely if the reindeer swore to never use slaves again and only consenting adults. Sidney gladly agreed, and got quite a pleasant punishing beating as he was used for combat practice for a few sessions.

Once Reynard completed categorizing each captive, he then gave every one an opportunity for them to appeal the decision. He left it open to allow an act of financial contrition. If the amount was found to be substantial enough, they may qualify for a pardon. Reynard hated doing this, but the cost of the operations was many times greater than anticipated. Both the short-term and long-term costs to handle the enormous amount of slaves made it necessary to do something drastic to counter the costs. Reynard initially did not anticipate keeping the kids longer than a few weeks. He had assumed they could be quickly returned to their families and guardians or placed in good foster care or orphanages. He did not anticipate that a huge number would have guardians that actively sold them into slavery. He also did not anticipate dealing with a huge number of adult slaves that were nearly all in horrific condition and needed extensive medical care and rehabilitation. In fact they had an enormous amount of children as well who had been treated terribly and required a great deal of medical care, rehabilitation and therapy before even being returned to their guardians.

Reynard and his staff would then spend the next few days going through all the appeals and investigating any they deemed legitimate and then decide whether to change their status. He had other staff investigating guardians especially any that had sold the children into slavery to determine which children were safe to return to their former homes.

* * *

That evening Reynard decided to visit a certain bunny secret agent who had been treated and cleared by his medical staff and was resting in the best private room and bed possible. His room had been setup in a huge warehouse they were using to temporarily house most of the children rescued from the operations. Jack had insisted he be with all of them as his presence seemed to comfort and assure a large number of the rescued children, and he had been privately meeting with several of them throughout the day in between his medical treatment.

As he entered, the tiny bunny sat up in the bed looking tired but happy pushing two large fluffy pillows behind his back to help keep himself upright. Reynard motioned for him to remain in the bed and the fox pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Hi Jack, how are you feeling?" The fox asked the bunny with concern.

"Brilliant governor. Feeling bloody tip top sir. Just a bit knackered is all." The bunny responded with a grin using his accent he used when he was no longer on an active mission.

"That is great to hear. I was a bit upset when I heard what had happened to you." Reynard admitted.

Jack gave him a grin and a nod, "I heard a bit about that sir. Although I believe you may be underselling that a right bit. But I was chuffed to hear you cared."

The fox laughed at that, "Yes I suppose I may have frightened a good number of my staff. You must know I would never have put you into such a situation if I thought you were at risk for what happened."

"I know that Red. But I am a secret agent, and such danger comes with the job." Jack responded pensively looking intently at his boss.

"Yes Jack, danger is part of the job, but realize you are not a seasoned agent yet. You don't send someone to do such a job that is not fully prepared. Just like I would never send in a novice thief on an important heist. I wouldn't send an inexperienced safecracker in to open the latest, most advanced safe. There is a reason why I maintain the highest success rate in the entire industry. I make sure every job is planned meticulously. I make sure all risk assessed, all contingencies are accounted for, and that I have the best possible personnel with the right skills and experience for the job." Reynard explained sincerely.

The bunny looked downcast, "Sorry for the cock-up, Red sir. Was a right plonker and made a shambles out of it all and it went wonky on me. But I couldn't just sit there and listen to the boy being done like that and do nothing."

Reynard looked at his young agent sympathetically, "I understand that Jack. You did nothing wrong. You were an agent and were given complete latitude to make those kinds of decision. You were not given proper training on how to deal with that kind of situation. Unfortunately there was no time. You need to be trained on how to ignore the suffering of others, withstanding torture and questioning, and actually actively participate in some activities you would find repulsive. It takes a long while to master many of these."

The bunny looked at his boss aghast, "I… sir… I don't know what to say to that. How could you ever expect me to actively do such things to someone?"

Reynard tried to explain and correct the bunny, "I was not specifically talking about what happened to the young child. I was speaking in general terms. Sometimes you have to be able to give the appearance you are one of whatever group you are infiltrating. To do that sometimes you have to get dirty dealing out punishment, abuse, torture or even death to someone. You will have to learn how to make it appear like you are doing more than you are. There are ways of making someone believe you are causing great harm or death when you are not. But other times you may be dealing with someone who would otherwise expose you and you have to perform those actions for real. You have to think of the success of the mission and your safety above other things. It just takes time and experience."

The bunny slowly nodded looking contrite, "I guess I can see that Red. I put myself and three other agents at great risk of bloody capture or death by my actions. I just didn't think in the moment. And I got myself quite literally fucked in the arse because of it."

Reynard leaned over and gently rubbed the bunny's arm, "Again Jack, you did nothing wrong. You did exactly what I would have done in that same situation. It took me many years to learn how to control myself when bad things are happening around me. I had to learn to step outside of myself and become cold, emotionless and completely focused on something else. It is a difficult technique to master, but is how you can withstand torture, pain and suffering. It is also useful in making many hard decisions like I will have to be doing over the coming days."

"You mean with what to do with the slaves and prisoners right?" Jack wondered.

"Yes Jack. I do not make such decisions lightly. Some of the decisions are fairly easy to make, while others will seem wrong no matter what I do. Others I will have to go against my immediate reaction and think of what is best for the greater good." Reynard responded with anguish.

"How do you mean sir?" Jack questioned.

Reynard sighed and regrettably admitted, "I have had to decide in the case of several guilty parties to release them. Several of them have made offers to buy their freedom that I have decided to accept. The offers will punish them financially, but it pains me to release those guilty of such horrific crimes. But I had to think of the greater good and the future of these victims."

Jack looked at him aghast, "You… you are letting some of these… those committing these atrocities go? How could you **do that** sir?"

Reynard looked saddened but resolute, "It was not an easy decision Jack, but they made offers that will help hundreds and thousands of victims. I have decided to accept twelve offers. Three from the worst list and nine from the secondary. Once I rejected six of the twelve initially and those six realized their very likely fate, they came back with quite generous counter offers. I despise the idea of anyone being able to buy their freedom, but I had to put my pride and conscience aside and think about what was best for the children, their families and also the many adult slaves. The cost of this mission has ballooned to many times what I had originally anticipated and will completely strip the money I had budgeted for Reds kids this year and possibly several more to come. The cost in medical care, rehabilitation, training, housing, finding homes or taking care of many of these victims long-term will be astronomical. The system can't absorb this many so I will be stuck financing their care long-term. It is the responsibility I accepted by rescuing them. I don't regret doing this, but I have to deal with the consequences of these actions. Speaking of that, I will need a great deal of finances to deal with those same consequences in respect to the court."

The bunny was amazed his boss was being so open and frank with him. But he always appreciated how Reynard treated him like an adult and a close confidant. That is the reason he knew he would be loyal to and work for the fox as long as he wished. But he had questions he hoped the fox would answer, "Red sir. What court consequences are you speaking of? And how substantial were these offers?"

Reynard sighed and considered what to say and then finally answered, "I didn't want to burden you with this Jack, but I suppose after all you have done you deserve to know the truth. There are going to be dire consequences for going against the laws of King Nobel. Even though I was very careful to try and skirt the laws in place, he will surely take offense to my actions. Also I am sure he will be highly pressured by others to demand action be taken against me for these operations. I will have to pay a great deal in money and favors in order to buy influence to try and counter these accusations, but even that may not be enough. I will need substantial funds to finance defenses both legal and literal as I have to increase security. As far as what was offered for freedom, all told it was very substantial. The twelve offers would net me complete ownership of three large buildings in three different districts I can use for housing, training and care of many hundreds of Reds kids as well as the adult slaves. In addition assets and finances worth over sixteen and a half million bucks would be donated to the Reds kids charity. All three buildings would be in the name of the charity as well. I insisted that any payments **only** go to the charity."

The bunny looked stunned by the amount of money, "That is an **amazing** amount. You will be set for sure!"

Reynard looked regretfully at the naive optimistic bunny, "I wish that were the case, but sadly it will not be close. We were able to generate twenty-five million last year in donations to Reds kids which only covered part of the costs. There are over two thousands kids now and with the addition of all these others to absorb, those numbers could balloon to over a thousand more. In addition to those other costs I mentioned to you, the new costs will be substantially higher for these new additions based on the amount of care that will be needed. I hope you can now understand why I had to entertain those offers to try and help."

Jack nodded slowly realizing the vast sums of money required to house, care for, train, educate, provide medical care, recruit and place kids in homes for the thousands of children involved in his boss's charity. He also now began realizing that the cost of the four days of operations could be truly vast once you considering how long it would take to deal with all the victims and captives as well as the fallout from the other bosses and the court of King Nobel. _No wonder he looks so tired, disturbed and distracted._

But Jack did have one other thing to discuss with his boss. He regretted adding it on top of all the other, but he owed it to his commander, "I hate to add to your list of worries Red, but I suppose Jasper told you that I went on the bloody dungeon raid with him?"

Reynard got a glint in his eye and he chuckled, "Yes he told me. He got a good chewing out over that. But he convinced me that there was substantial danger outside the complex as well. And told me it was safest having you next to him where he could try and keep you out of trouble. I will have to remember to be more specific with my orders concerning you in the future. But he did say you were extremely helpful down there with regards to calming and reassuring all the children."

Jack got a slight grin appreciating Jasper's praise, "Please don't hold it against Jasper. He was very protective of me and was amazing at his job. I know you would have been very impressed if you had seen him. But it is one of those children you mentioned that I needed to speak to you about. Did Jasper mention Missy to you?"

Reynard thoughtfully regarded the bunny, "The wild zebra girl right? I believe Mini and Razer had a few comments about her. Jack… a cute little lamb… and even a young little leopard girl are one thing… but a nearly full grown female zebra who seems quite traumatized and unpredictable is another thing altogether. You have really gone way too far this time. I don't mind your interest in pretty females, but please keep them somewhat reasonable."

Jack laughed at that, "Red, Missy is not a romantic interest to me. I haven't lost the plot. Sure she is the dog's bollocks and a striped goddess, but I only saw someone in great need and thought I could help. She is very sweet and vulnerable is all. She is a fighter and I saw a kindred spirit in her and saw her as a chap… more of a mate to hang with. But I have talked to her extensively and have been working on a report based on the information she has given me. She was sold as a totally new kind of slave we haven't even seen before. Apparently there is a whole ring of those selling child brides. She has provided me the names of her parents, the broker who arranged the sale and then sold her to the House of Horrors when she acted out as well as the names of some other child brides she met. She gave me the locations where they are operating as well. I was hoping I could be sent on a secret mission to help."

Jack handed over all the information he had written down and Reynard briefly looked it over before responding, "I had heard rumors about such things Jack, but had nothing substantial until now. This is impressive. I will have Felix and a team look into it immediately as soon as I leave. Once the broker finds out about what happened last night they may move operations and go underground. Because of this I will need a strike team to hit the location immediately to capture whatever information we can before they can move. As far as going undercover, while you are quite a lovely bunny, I am not sure posing as a child bride is in your wheelhouse." Reynard chuckled at that.

Jack then realized how silly his request may have appeared, "I… I didn't mean going undercover as a bride. I'm not that much of a plonker. I was just hoping to get inside their operation somehow."

Reynard grinned, "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but let us handle this. I will let you know as soon as I find out anything. But you need a good long rest now. I know you are putting on a brave front for me, but I know how much all this has taken out of you. I promised you a nice vacation and want to send you on it immediately for a week. Do you still want to take someone with you? Do you want the zebra or…?"

Jacked grinned, "No sir… no… I still want to take the little leopard girl, Silvey. I really fancy her quite a lot and have talked to her several times in between my missions. I know you want to return her to her family and all, but I hoped to spend some time with her before that. Baabs and her brother are still catching up and I hope will be here a bit longer while you decide what to do with them. I will see Missy when I get back as I doubt she is going back to her parents. Also… well Silvey would be quite a lot better for my recuperation."

Reynard smiled at the young bunny, "Of course… I will have to let Silvey's parents know she is okay and have her talk to them. I will make up a nice excuse why we will have to delay her return probably something about needing some recuperation. I will let them know she is in the best care possible. A nice week of relaxation would do her good anyway. But you better not come back with claw marks all over you. Are you ready to go?"

Jack was confused at first and then realized what his boss was getting at, "Oh… no… no sir… I will try and keep her calm. She is really a sweet fit doll and not so wild as you think. I just need a short bit to say goodbye to Baabs, Missy, Tailor, Grover, Bucky, Sam, Bernard, Mini, Razer, Felix, Jasper and several others first. Where would we be off to?"

Reynard laughed, "You sure made a whole lot of friends in just a couple days. I would have never expected that with all the difficulty you had at The Warehouse. Thought you were a loner and you turn out to be the most popular kid in town. You take the time you need to say goodbye. I have a spa retreat I use for my business along the coast in an inlet to the far west of the city called Shangri-La. They will pamper you mercilessly and cater to your every whim. You can expect the most comfortable luxurious beds possible, private pools, massages, saunas, hot mud baths, the finest dining, copious entertainment, water skiing, jet skis, sailing, endless games and your fur will be the softest and cleanest you could ever imagine. I think your little Silvey will be quite impressed."

Jack was quite shocked, "Blimey! I didn't expect all that. I thought I would just get a chance to relax and watch a bit of the telly and have nice soft bed and a decent meal for a change."

Reynard smiled at his bunny agent, "Well when you work hard for me, you get appropriate rewards. Besides you need to rest up while Felix prepares your new training. It sounds like he plans on keeping you quite busy, so relax and enjoy yourself and your time with your little feline friend."

* * *

Following his meeting with his secret agent bunny, Reynard and Felix immediately sent a raiding party to capture the child bride broker and any involved. They missed the one responsible for Missy but captured four others and a mound of evidence. They found the broker hiding a few days later as well rescuing several dozen captives. Reynard had setup a special task force to strictly interrogate those captives and followup on all evidence to find any others responsible.

It took Reynard and his staff three days to finish going through and finalizing the lists. Three days of painstakingly difficult work that he did not wish to get incorrect. The message he would send the following day was one that was brutal yet had to be done. He had known before he undertook the operations that such actions would need to be taken, but he had no idea the massive scope and that is what bothered him. Aza had known something was bothering him for quite awhile and finally asked him about it.

Reynard had always been honest with her about all aspects of his life. She was the strongest person he knew, and he would never think to hide anything from her. This didn't mean he discussed every aspect or detail with her. Nor did it mean he only told her what she wanted to hear. It meant that when she wanted to know what was troubling him, he would tell her everything and hold nothing back. It took quite awhile to go through everything that was going through his mind, but it also felt wonderful to unburden himself to someone.

She sat patiently in his lap listening to him and waited for him to finish before finally embracing him telling him softly, "I knew it was something quite monumental. But I also sensed you were not ready to tell me before now. Renny, you know you don't have to have to protect me from who you are."

He regrettably released his true soulmate from his embrace and responded to her gravely, "I know that Aza love. It is just a lot to place on you. You have been so happy lately being reunited with your family, and I didn't want to spoil that for you."

"Anything that affects you also affects me love. I took that burden on the moment I agreed to marry you. I know you were still bothered by what the whole situation with Marion did to me. But you never need to coddle me. Your actions in all things were out of love, and even though they probably should have been handled better, I always understood your reasons. I am overjoyed that you reunited me with my parents and now my cousin even though I know now why you pushed for that early reunion. I am very proud of what you have done for all those you have rescued. Having been in the same position as many of them, I know how lucky they all are for having someone like you looking out for them. But what I can't accept is you putting the responsibility for punishing the guilty all on yourself. It is far too much!" Aza told her husband looking deep into his eyes providing the support he needed.

Reynard sighed slumping his shoulders and leaned back holding his lovely vixen closely in his arms staring ahead into the ether as she nuzzled against his neck, "It was solely my decision to undertake these missions. I can't ask anyone else to put that much blood on their paws. Those around me are not assassins, they are my business associates and friends. They are not executioners."

There was a long pause before Aza finally responded prudently, "You owe it to them to give them the choice. You can not put everything on yourself. They all went into this willingly, and it would seem unfair to leave them out of the decision. Your lieutenants all know they are free to object to anything you do and free to express their reasoning. They know you respect their opinions and advice. They could have objected to any of this at any time, yet all of them heartily agreed with your actions and decisions. They all share in the responsibility, and it is unfair to leave them out of the final decision. I know it is your right as ultimate boss, but you still owe it to them."

Reynard remained silent staring ahead at fireplace in their living room. He ran his paws through the soft luscious fur around his lovely bride's neck smelling the fresh scent of lavender and her amazing natural musk. He was so very lucky to have her. She was never afraid to give her opinion and most times she was correct. This time was no exception.

* * *

"The fuckers don't deserve such an honor or treatment!" Sheba growled angrily.

After Reynard followed his wife's advice and brought Felix, his top lieutenants Coal, Sheba and Rath as well as his three top advisers Lezart, a leopard who had been one of Xandar's lieutenants and currently served as an adviser and planner for Reynard's many illegal operations, Fillo, a large timber wolf and another of Xandar's former lieutenants who had a brilliant mind for finances and the risk assessment of various illegal activities, and Rocky, a raccoon who was a genius at planning and executing anything involving theft, subterfuge and misdirection.

Reynard had brought them all together to let them know his ideas on the punishment of those found guilty after their operations. Sheba was currently expressing her displeasure with his suggestions and was currently stomping around the room in a rage. The tigress was not subtle or tactful about her feelings, and Reynard appreciated that about her.

"They deserve to be gutted like fish or fed to alligators or something! Nothing about their actions was honorable and yet you propose to give them the honor of facing you in one-on-one combat. All 465 of them! **That is outrageous**! **That is ludicrous**!" The tigress shouted in rage. Her fury was legendary and it was operating in full force at the moment.

It seemed all his advisers agreed with the outraged tigress.

"Red, this is not like a personal affront to you like those that attacked your kids directly. You don't need to treat it as such. All these crimes happened out of the district. Why should they be treated as district offenses or directed assaults on you? And if you were truly trying to be fair, you should have offered the victims or their parents a chance at justice." Coal advised his old friend.

Reynard sighed realizing now that while Aza had been right, this whole discussion was just another headache he didn't need. But heavy is the head that wears the crown. He responded to his collected council, "Coal you already know this whole thing is a madhouse as it is without trying to find everyone who was wronged by each guilty party and allowing them justice. I just feel it is wrong to simply act as a butcher no matter their crimes."

"The numbers are far too great for what you suggest. The risk is far too great as well. I would never question your skill Red, but combine fatigue with the chance that someone might get lucky, and it is just far too risky." Fillo announced logically giving his assessment of the entire proposal.

"It would seem I have no support for this action?" Reynard wondered.

"If it was just a few I could accept it Red. But the numbers are simply massive. There has to be another solution." Lezart added.

Apparently everyone agreed with this opinion. Reynard sighed and decided to open the floor to alternatives.


	23. A Worthy Adversary

Reynard stood in room approximately twenty meters wide by thirty meters long. Before him laid out on the floor were twelve carefully placed throwing knives. They were 20cm long (8in) weighing 156g each with 2CR13 High Carbon Steel on the sides and tips. On the other side of the room twelve identical knives were laid in identical positions mirroring his own. Behind him a wall of thick clear plastic had been setup to protect those viewing the combat. Among those witnesses were his council and several other important members including Jasper and two other key mercenary leaders. They all sat quietly and somber waiting patiently.

Reynard felt the slight roll of the boat he was currently on and adjusted his stance and movement accordingly as he had never attempted such an action while on water. The boat was docked south of his district in the Marshlands to the west of Muddy Swamp on the west coastline. He felt nervous merely because it had been awhile since he had faced a live target and it was natural he be hesitant. He had continued to spar several times weekly over the past few years even with his busy schedule. It was excellent for keeping in proper conditioning and also kept his senses sharp and keen. However he had sparred frequently over the past several days making sure he was in peak condition.

It had been a long time since he had called his mistress, and he secretly wondered if she had abandoned him or been disappointed by the lack of attentiveness to her needs over the past few years. He had been so focused on Aza and his family, his business ventures, Reds kids and his crusade to protect the rights of children at the Underground Court that he had neglected her. He prayed to her now thanking her for all she had done for him and the chance she had offered a small abandoned kit. He promised her if she would give him her strength and guidance once more, he would dedicate all the offerings today to her and give her such oblations as she had never imagined.

Beside him was a pedestal with a bowl of water at the top. As he performed an ablution dipping his paws in the bowl of water and drying them off with a towel, he prayed to his goddess Azrael and asked her to join with her acolyte and share in the moment. He performed some stretches and calisthenics performing a series of flips to the right and left, forward and back. He then made some practice runs diving for the knives and making practice throws. He worked himself up until he could get off all twelve knives to their target in a matter of a couple seconds. Once he was satisfied he was ready, he nodded to one of his gang members waiting at the door across the room who nodded to him in answer and disappeared.

This was the compromise he had made to his council. He would perform one-on-one combat against only the bosses, sub-bosses and most influential members of those condemned to certain death. Of the 465 so convicted, two were councilmammals on the Zootopian city council, and another three were prominent citizens of the city. He and each of his lieutenants were given twenty slots to face those they selected using whatever weapons they wished.

Reynard had chosen throwing knives simply because he loved the fluidity of the movement and beauty of the action. However unlike the tigress Sheba, he did not long for the blood and death. It was just a necessary task that needed to be performed. He would get plenty of that once the selected eighty were done anyway. Also it was a concession to both Coal and Aza as throwing knives took a great deal of skill and the chance of one of his opponents getting lucky and injuring the fox was minimal compared to the other techniques chosen by his lieutenants. Aza said that if he insisted on putting himself into danger that he make this weapon choice. Coal had chosen dual identical blades, Rath staves and maces, and finally Sheba had chosen teeth and claws, hers of course. The tigress was quite anticipating paw to paw combat and had promised that she had chosen some worthy challenges from the remaining group. After Reynard had chosen his group, the remaining captives were asked what types of fighting they preferred, and the remaining lieutenants chose from this skill list to try and find worthy opponents.

To truly test the presence of his mistress, the first opponent Reynard selected was a worthy challenge and a truly evil adversary if ever there was one as it was none other than Alzrius the Jackal, the boss of the House of Horrors. Coal had begged him to choose an easier warm-up opponent than the sinister clever jackal who was an expert in numerous weapons including knives. But Reynard had countered that he needed to make sure he had his mistress' attention and no one would be more worthy an offering to her than the mammal at the head of the most heinous vile abuses in the history of Zootopia. Reynard reasoned if Alzrius didn't bring his goddess Azrael back to him, then nothing would and he was doomed anyway. Coal never understood the fox's mistress or how she worked, but only knew that she was the source of his power and had seen her in action many times before. When his boss and friend became one with the goddess, he was a true ultimate force of nature and something everyone should fear terribly, friend or foe.

The jackal wandered out confidently and glanced down at the knives in front of him. He looked across at Reynard and got a vile defiant grin declaring, "I don't suppose I can buy my way out of this like some of your other guests."

It was so like this trickster to try and take his mind off the task at hand, but he was keeping a close eye on the jackal. It took a trickster to counter a trickster. Reynard calmly responded, "Oh I am not saying there is no price for your crimes, but let's just say you don't have nearly enough. In fact no one in Zootopia is rich enough to pay your tab."

The jackal grinned a wicked smug grin, "Well it is good to know I am valuable. What I don't understand is what your part in all this is. What the fuck do you care what happens to all those souls? For my part I merely provided a nice place for my clients to enjoy a little fun to blow off some steam."

Reynard could tell the jackal was merely baiting him, but it was a good enough excuse to at least try to list off the crimes of this self-satisfied demon. Besides, his mistresses needed a wake-up call as she still was absent and Reynard was getting a bit worried. The fox responded calmly, "Alzrius, I can not sit back in good conscience while horrific crimes against children and other innocents are allowed to happen and even encouraged. Every child that is suffering, is alone and afraid, is hurting feeling hopeless and in despair, they are all mine, and I can't stand by and abide by rules that allow this to occur."

"You should have killed Bruun. He will see you hanged for sure… him and Isengrim. The King is their puppet and they will pull the strings and make you suffer for sure. I rest easy in knowing that you have sealed your fate with your actions. All this trouble for more worthless mouths to feed and take care of. At least I found a worthy use for them." Alzrius cackled, an evil malicious laugh that reverberated around the room.

 _Well it is time to get this over._ For his list of crimes the jackal did deserve a formal declaration of charges. Reynard looked at him formally, "Alzrius the Jackal, you are charged with a list of crimes so long that I could be here for an entire day listing them individually. But the primary crimes are running a huge organization engaged in the business of victimizing children and adults. Profiting off selling slaves by the many hundreds and using these slaves for the worst atrocities imaginable including pedophilia, rape, gang rape, forced sex acts, cannibalism, torture of the worst kinds imaginable, skinning of victims, mutilation and desecration of victim bodies, and hundreds more, any of which sentence to you to death. How do you plead?"

Finally… there was a spark Reynard had not felt in a long while. A whisper speaking to him of retribution, a feeling in his body of enmity and fury. The voice spoke to him… it has been awhile my child… but you have brought me someone truly worthy. _Yes mistress, I apologize for neglecting you, but I believe you will be pleased with my offerings this day._ Darkness began to fill the veins of the fox… it had been a long time since he felt that coldness… but it was like an old friend… like a welcome lover from the past… he felt unimaginable power and strength. He felt rage. He sensed he was transforming once again… becoming something not of this world. The room seemed to darken and the walls began to blacken. The figure standing before him seemed to glow with an eerie light and a fog of death filled the room seeping off from the ether.

Alzrius seemed to sense the change in the fox, and a hint of nervousness broke from his smug countenance, "I… I plead… why the charade? Why all the song and dance with the charges and all? You know I am guilty, so does everyone in this room. I can plead my innocence if it fucks up your plans. Do you want me to grovel at your feet? I merely say to you that I claim you have no right to judge me. You are **not** my district boss. You are **not** the King. I reject your authority as well as this puppet court."

Reynard's eyes began to glow with fury as blackness completely filled him and he had become something else. He had become her earthly vessel sent to this world as her instrument of justice. The fox growled low and spoke deep in a voice none recognized now, "I claim the right of justice by the one true court. I claim the right to send you to her to face your ultimate lasting punishment for eternity. She has special plans for your soul."

The jackal stared at the fox bewildered and finally answered with a laugh, "You're nuttier than a fruitcake I see. I could use some right now by the way. I know many don't like them, but I find them delicious, especially dipped in the blood of a young child. You should try it sometime. It would improve your mood. Oh, you could also try a favorite of mine… fucking a corpse. Warm or cold… each have their benefits. It's a great way to cleanse the soul."

The jackal thought to distract Reynard, but he didn't realize that once his mistress was with him, nothing could break his concentration. He only prepared himself for an extremely difficult challenge as the jackal was small, nimble, experienced and wily.

Alzrius seemed disappointed his words seemed to have no effect, but quickly decided to push to much more of a personal attack, "Ah… I see you find such practices mundane. Well I am sure we could find something of a much more fun and personal nature. How about those little kits of yours? I would love to get my paws on them. But I suspect this is all about your frustration of not being able to put your own paws on them. Fucking that whore of yours is doing nothing for you. What's her name… Assa… but I suspect it is not her ass that turns you on. It is the tiny asses of those kits of yours that calls to you frustrating you so. Well that is what I offered to those like you. A welcome place to offer some fox kit you could dress up and pretend is yours. I have been doing such great services for so many families, helping those like you who want to fuck their own children. Think of all the families I have helped giving the parents an outlet. I can do the same for you."

There was a great deal of commotion from behind him. The growls of Sheba could be heard and many other shouts of shock and anger by those here to witness this ritual. If Reynard had been his normal self, such tactics may have worked, for such insults were the worst imaginable. But the fox was something else entirely. He merely looked at the jackal coldly and dispassionately and said one word, "Begin."

The jackal seemed to be quite stunned at the response, or more accurately the lack of one. For just an instant fear and uncertainty passed across his visage, but only just briefly. Alzrius had never seen anyone accept such insults with such dispassion. The jackal had heard the legendary stories of the fox's fighting skills, but he believed them to be merely that, just stories. Gang leaders used them all the time to instill fear and obedience in their followers. Just the mere story or legend would do all the work for the leader. Rarely were they ever actually called to back those threats. He didn't doubt the fox was competent, but the legends said the fox was otherworldly, that he was a creature from the underworld sent to walk the earth. _What a bunch of fucking rubbish. Well maybe he is immune to insults, but it seems his overconfidence will be his undoing. It seems the moron will let me have the first move._

Alzrius would never have allowed a fair fight, or given an opponent an advantage. _It seems the stupid fox believes his own hype._ _Well it was time to spread some darker red coloring around that furry coat of his._ The jackal carefully maneuvered around the room placing the images and positions of each knife in his head. He watched the fox staring intently at him. The eyes of the fox looked almost like a demon, but Alzrius figured this was just his imagination. He had a plan, a brilliant one to throw the fox off. He would do something the fox would never expect. The stupid fox was all about rules and rituals for these things. Alzrius cared nothing about rules. He had been breaking every rule and doing the unexpected his whole life, and it had served him quite well.

His plan was ingenious. The fox would expect him to grab the knife in the back and throw it and dive to the side and then roll and grab another and throw. But instead of doing the predictable, he would casually move toward the fox and grab the knives closest to his front and throw and roll forward and grab the stupid fox's knives and force him back. He would then control all the knives, both his own and the fox's. He would then be able to use the fox for target practice whenever the fox tried to grab for any of the knives on the floor. He would keep the fox on the defensive until he got several hits and it would be done. It was a brilliant strategy and would be completely unexpected. As he maneuvered forward, the fox would have to position himself in the back. Red would get only one throw as only the knife in the back corner would be in his range. _Well the stupid fox's buddies wanted a show. It is time I gave them one. It will be so wonderful to see all their faces as their so called legendary leader is shredded before their eyes._

The jackal stretched and loosened his joints and did some rolls and a couple of backflips in sequence. _Let the fox think on that._ He didn't need to worry about the fox grabbing a knife and attacking as the stupid fox's sense of honor and the useless respect of his gang members would prevent that. The fox's biggest mistake was starting with him instead of selecting some easier fodder to warmup. The fox was out of practice with killing. You can spar all you want, but actually killing someone was completely different. And Alzrius had quite a lot more practice than anyone at this art. He frequented used slaves for target practice. He would make a game of it as they ran around in terror and would see just how close he could come to hitting them without killing them. It was a great deal of fun watching them scream and flee. He couldn't help it if they slipped or did something unpredictable and got sliced open. He had also killed so many in ritualized torture. And the live skinning was some of the best practice for developing a practiced paw at the art of avoiding any reactions to killing and death. In other words, he was a truly practiced killer.

He then decided it was time to get this over and maneuvered himself into position. He flexed the digits in his paws and casually stepped to the right side of the room watching as the fox did what he expected and backed into the corner position. He then yawned and dove forward somersaulting toward his front most knife grasping the comforting handle in his paws and threw it with no hesitation at the knife nearest the fox waiting for the surprised yelp. But he didn't bother to wait for the reaction as that would get you killed in this kind of fight. You never watched your throws or waited for the reactions. That was the way to certain death. It sometimes took years to break that habit as it was just mammal nature to watch something after you threw it. The instant after he threw the first knife, he spun forward onto Red's side grabbing one of his knives and looking for his target. Well the one problem with the strategy of somersaulting and spinning was that it would cause you to take your eyes off the target. As Alzrius came up in the throwing motion, he realized his throw had missed as the knife was stuck to wall above the untouched knife on the floor. He had no target! He desperately spun looking for the fox, but instead felt impossible agonizing pain…

* * *

As the jackal before him spouted insults, he was more focusing on controlling the screams of his mistress as she called desperately for blood. She heard the words of the jackal and demanded vengeance. Such things could not go unpunished. Reynard fought to calm himself and block the hot blood in his head and his body felt like it was on fire now and every muscle and nerve was twitching screaming to move and react.

After the jackal finally finished his diatribe, he spoke the words of his mistress, "Begin."

The creature made a show of warming up and pretending to casually wander around the room. But Reynard had his eyes one place, and that was on the eyes of the jackal and nothing else. He was watching where the creature was looking, not what he was doing. He saw him memorize the positions of the knives on his own side of the room and then briefly focus on his front most knife and quickly glance away. The jackal then casually studied the knives on Reynard's side of the room and then pretended to yawn.

From his eyes, Reynard had quite a good idea what the jackal was going to attempt and what he expected Reynard would do. It was a very unconventional strategy, but he would expect nothing less from the jackal. He may despise him, but he certainly respected him as an opponent and as a skilled killer. As the jackal moved forward to his left, he moved back into the corner that was expected. The jackal yawned and dove forward making his move. The instant he started his somersault motion and took his eyes off of him, Reynard made his move instead running forward jumping high and kicking off the wall driving himself forward onto the jackal's side of the room. He saw the jackal come up throwing where he expected Reynard to be, but as the fox landed on the other side feeling the handle of one of the knives in his paw never keeping his eyes off the jackal, he let it fly forward in the direction the jackal was moving which was toward Reynard's former position.

He let the momentum of his jump slide him forward and picked up a second knife and let it fly at full force directly into the body of the jackal, and instantly pushed forward jumping high off the wall and pushing off toward the center of the room landing and grabbing his forward knife ready to throw, but the jackal was laying motionless in a puddle of blood, his mouth hanging open, and tongue sticking out. His glassy eyes stared into nothingness seemingly unaware of the knife protruding from his throat and the other in his chest. The jackal still had a knife still clutched in his paw.

His mistress screamed in his head praising him for his offerings, but slightly upset that it had ended so quickly. He casually walked over to the jackal and jammed his knife into its chest ripping upward splitting it open. He reached both paws inside and grasped the bloody contents filling both paws with guts and organs and raising it high offering his oblation to the goddess hoping it was worthy of her. He could feel her smile and kiss him on the head welcoming him back to her fold.

* * *

Reynard had gone through three more bosses. Each fight had ended quite quickly. He supposed as a spectacle it was not very interesting as he imagined the fights happened too fast to see much of anything, but his mistress seemed quite pleased, and the gathered guests did not seem disappointed or bored. Keeping the concentration and focus to go through so many was the hardest part. Well he knew the next one was not going to be quick and would be a lot more interesting than any others.

A hulking huge form entered the room with his back to the door as they held swords to keep it back. It finally let them remove the pawcuffs and shackles from around its feet and then quickly close the door. For what stood before Reynard was an enormous beast, one of the biggest polar bears he had ever seen, wearing an eye patch. This was Jax, the boss of the Tundratown operation.

While the other fights may have been lightning fast, this one would most likely be more of an endurance match. More than likely the bear would not bother with knives as they would be tiny and awkward in his enormous paws. This would be more of a matter of trying to keep away from those enormous paws which would easily kill him with one swipe.

The bear seemed to realize what lay before him and chuckled, "Fox, you have really chosen the wrong means of execution. You should have chosen swords, or something you might have a chance of doing damage with. You think any of these will bother me?"

Reynard considered the bear and admitted that it would be difficult fighting him with simple throwing knives rather than long blades, or the specially made diamond claws he loved. The throwing knives were meant for penetrating not cutting, and had short length blades. But he appreciated the challenge and hoped his mistress would as well.

The fox shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly answered the bear, "I have twenty of these one-on-ones. The weapons are not going to be perfect for every scenario."

The bear considered that and laughed, "Why not just choose a simpler opponent and leave me to one of your others there." He motioned to Sheba, Coal and the others gathered.

"I am sure they would have loved to have entertained your request. But it was only out of proper respect that the bosses face me and not an underling." Reynard explained.

The huge bear nodded, "I can respect that. You seem to be a leader of honor and that is a rare thing. I will regret having to kill you. I believe we could have been friends."

Reynard considered this. Of the bosses he would face, this one was probably the least cruel or really evil. He seemed to be more of a businessmammal seeing an opportunity to take advantage of cheap labor. He treated the slaves well, and his punishments were only meant to enforce his rules and not torment or harm. Of all those he would face, he regretted having to face this one the most. Not because of the difficulty of the fight, but because he indeed might have been friends in a different situation.

Reynard nodded to the bear, "I have to agree. We are both businessmammals. I was hoping you could have given me a proper offer to buy your freedom."

The bear smiled surprised, "Oh, this is a shakedown tactic. I can respect that. It is an interesting negotiation technique, I'll give you that. I know several bought their freedom, but the price was quite high."

"I have many mouths to feed and take care of as you can imagine since you provided a huge number of them. Unfortunately the price is much higher at this point, late fees and all you understand. But I do not wish to fight or kill you. Do you wish to make me an offer?" Reynard wondered hopefully.

The bear considered this awhile and then answered, "Regrettably my finances are tied up in some ventures with others so I am unable to offer them. I don't suppose you could take a post-dated check and my promise to pay up sometime in the future."

Reynard smiled. He liked the bear, and that was unfortunate. It was a whole lot easier to kill those truly evil and degenerate. He had to kill a couple he didn't hate in the past, but never someone he actually liked and respected. He had to just put that out of his mind and remember what he was doing and why he was doing it.

He shook his head and formerly announced, "Jax the Polar Bear, you have been charged with the enslavement of 492 children. How do you plead?"

The bear nodded and answered, "I plead guilty to the enslavement, but merely saw it as a business arrangement with the parents or guardians for the most part. Sure there were some that were acquired against the will of their parents, but the vast majority was with the consent of their parents or guardians. They were well compensated."

Reynard nodded, "Regardless of the parents complicity in the enslavement, the children were held against their will and used as slave labor for your benefit. Such an action is considered intolerable, reprehensible and punishable by death."

Jax smiled countering, "Are you not also complicit in holding those same children against their will? I know you have many children who wished to join the gangs, work as prostitutes, or return to those same parents who sold them. Also many of them enjoyed the nice structured life I offered them. Aren't you hypocritical with your own actions? Are you not also restricting the freedom of many of these children?"

Reynard realized the bear did have an argument although it was flawed. He responded to the accusation, "In many cases those children are suffering from psychological conditions which caused them to side with their captors. In others they had to develop coping mechanisms as a way to deal with their environment. For children wishing to be returned to parents who sold them, they will be returned when possible on a case by case basis. But it would be irresponsible to return any children to any guardian who would sell them again or abuse them in any way. I am looking out for what is best for each child. I want to give every one of them a chance at the best future possible. While some have to be restricted for their own good, none of them are enslaved. And not single child is used for profit or any kind of gratification."

"You just simply make yourself responsible for them. You have not been elected or hired, but simply say you know what is best for the children, and whatever you do is perfect. Well I say that is irresponsible. At least I provided them structure, and fed and clothed them." The bear smugly responded.

"You gave them no chance at any future. You used them for your benefit. While you did not openly abuse them, you have harmed them all. You tore them from their homes and the chance to experience a proper childhood. You can seek to question my methods, but my conscience is clean. Each of their lives is important to me and I love them all. They all deserve love, a family, education and a chance at a future. You robbed all that from them and you must pay the price for your actions." Reynard stated beginning to become frustrated and annoyed. His mistress felt the pain in her acolytes heart as he thought of the loss and anguish of all those children condemned to a life of servitude and hopelessness. She caressed his heart and filled him with love and strength to do what must be done.

He simply stared at the huge bear and stated, "Begin."

The bear didn't bother with any kind of warm-up or stretching. He simply growled and came charging at the fox. The move was fairly predictable, but Reynard's was not. He ran straight at the bear grabbing up several knives off the floor. His action shocked the bear who was not expecting his tiny quarry to come straight at him and hesitated for a moment. Reynard used the hesitation to fire two of the knives directly at the head of the bear and spin off to the right grabbing up several more knives. The fox didn't bother to see if the blades hit but instead fired several more at the neck of the beast from his side.

The huge bear bellowed in pain as the blades struck their mark and turned and charged at the fox. Reynard simply moved around picking up knives and firing at the head and neck of the beast. The bear would try and block them with his enormous paws, but was far too late in his reactions. Reynard would dodge and throw, dodge and throw constantly moving and confusing the bear. However soon there were only a couple knives left on the floor as nineteen were protruding from the head, neck and body of the beast coating his upper fur red.

The pain seemed to give the bear strength and power as he moved to try to corner the fox who had to leap off the wall and roll under the bear several times to escape. Soon all but one of the knives were used and the fox couldn't find the missing one. He simply used the time to move around the room in an attempt to wear the huge bear out. But the bear had a great deal more stamina than expected. Perhaps Jax had his own special internal source of power. All it took was one mistake and the fox could be dead. But the dozens of injuries would eventually take their toll. He would just have to try and hold on long enough. Reynard noticed the remaining blade pressed hidden against the edge of the wall. It must have gotten scattered during one of the bear's rampages. The fox deftly grabbed the blade and held it like a fighting blade.

Jax snarled through the pain and grinned laughing, "What the fuck are you going to do with that little pinprick?"

Reynard decided to show him, running forward spinning to the left climbing up the wall and pushing off somersaulting forward coming up behind the bear and stabbing him in the groin and thigh in four quick jabs and then rolling forward spinning to the side. The huge bear bellowed in agony and moved forward limping. Reynard repeated the action several times maneuvering behind the bear stabbing repeatedly into the legs and groin of the huge beast with the small light blade ripping and tearing. Sticky sweet blood covered the entire lower body of the bear, the floor and the fox. The bear was moving slower and tiring, but Reynard was beginning to tire as well. Keeping this kind of intense focus for so long was difficult even with his mistress' help. But she was with him encouraging him. She screamed for the giant bear's blood and death. But even she realized that she would have to be patient when dealing with something this large and him having only shallow blades with which to work.

Reynard could have ended this quickly with with his diamond claws, but the small light throwing blades were mere pinpricks as the bear had said. But they were adding up though as the dozens and dozens of injuries kept the bear in constant agony. Reynard wished he could end it as the one opponent he did not wish to suffer was instead being tortured. But he could not afford to go for a death blow yet as it was far too unpredictable and dangerous. So he had to instead try and rest letting all the cuts and damage do their work. He just carefully moved around watching the desperate bear. He knew the bear was trying to save his energy for a frenzied charge trying to catch the fox off-guard. Reynard instead focused on the bear looking for any motion to let him know it was coming.

Finally there was a twitch of the shoulder, and then the bear dove forward moving to the left to cut off Reynard's avenue of escape. So instead Reynard ran forward under the legs of the bear jabbing upward repeatedly as he passed under him. Jax turned expecting to see Reynard jump away behind him like he had all the times before, but Reynard instead climbed the back of the bear using his white fur as pawholds until he was around the shoulders of the beast and thrust the knife deep into the side of it's neck. Then he began grabbing other blades protruding from around the neck of the beast grabbing the hilt removing them and stabbing them over and over into the neck of the great beast. The bear thrashed and screamed trying to grab the small form on his back, but Reynard just continued to pull out blades. Some he tossed all over the floor, but others he would just remove and stab over and over as hard and fast as he could. Finally the bear realized his only chance and rushed toward the wall slamming his back into it in an attempt to crush the fox.

But Reynard was ready for the move and jumped off rolling forward and picking up several of the blades now on the floor firing them in rapid succession at the head of the bear embedding them in its jaw, head and eye. Unfortunately the fox had hit the bear's bad eye and not the good one. But the damage was brutal nonetheless. The bear tried to move forward, but slipped on the huge puddle of blood underneath it and fell forward with a crash. Reynard wasted no time leaping high into the air and driving the blades he held in each paw into the top of the skull of the beast. Fortunately the blades were designed to puncture and penetrate. As he drove both blades deep inside, he realized it had been impossible prior to this to target this spot on the skull due to his low position on the floor. The bear tried to rise up, but seemed to not have the energy or capacity and Reynard removed both blades from the skull driving them in several additional times and then pulled them free and moved around the front stabbing several times into the neck of the huge beast just to make sure the deed was finally done.

His mistress screamed in joy expressing her adulation bathing in the blood. But the exhausted fox instead closed the lifeless eyes of the great bear with his right paw and whispered in his ear, "Good fight... my worthy adversary."


	24. Unique Fundraising

Fortunately it took quite awhile to clean up and dry the room after the fight with the polar bear so Reynard got a long rest heading to a state room to take a shower to clean all the blood off him and lie down in bed for awhile. He felt sorry for those trying to clean up all the blood. He spent his time meditating speaking to his mistress asking her to help give him the strength and focus to finish this. Coal came back after about twenty minutes to let him know they were ready. He dressed in some black stretch pants and a breathable shirt with a vest with several normal pockets perfect for stashing spare knives if he picked up several at once. He refused to wear a brace with sleeves for the knives, armor, or anything that any of the ordinary convicted mammals might not possess. He might be a thief, but he was an honorable one when it came to ritual one-on-one combat.

He had a few fights with some sniveling owners of several of the clubs. They were hardly worth his time and he barely wished to speak to them. None had any skill with knives and dropped dead nearly instantly. In fact of the remaining bosses or sub-bosses only two had any interest to him at all. The first was the boar with the broken tusk whose name was Zeek and was responsible for Jack's attack by the pedophile rabbit as well as a great deal of physical abuse to the tiny young agent. This Zeek was not nearly of high enough rank to qualify to face Reynard, but he added him simply as an honor to his young agent.

As he stepped into the room, Reynard looked at the camera that was filming all the combat through the clear Plexiglas and spoke saying, "This is for you Gray Wonder." They would be using the films to help with instruction and technique improvement for those who specialized in combat instruction for the gang.

The boar snarled looking at the knives on the floor and the fox across from him. He sneered and then laughed, "How did I qualify to face you?"

His mistress wanted this ones death badly. But he would have to temper her anger as this one he **did** want to suffer. He glared at the boar informing him, "You harmed a bunny friend of mine. You really shouldn't have done that."

The boar look confused trying to think what bunny he could be talking about. He stared at Reynard a good while and then got a strange look and asked, "You mean the tiny little striped fucker? He was yours?"

Reynard nodded glaring at the boar, and Zeek opened his snout and cackled like a maniac, "Hahahaha! That little fucking loudmouth. Well I bet he got fucked good by Finnius before the old guy got done in. I wondered how the little shit was able to pull that off. You are a lot sicker than I thought sending in baby bunnies to get fucked. **Nice**."

"Well I suppose he will get the last laugh. Enjoy your moment of gloating while you can. I really don't want to bother talking to you more. Zeek the Boar, you are charged with hundreds of abuses and torment of child and adult slaves, actively supporting sex crimes on children, torture and brutality on innocents, and a long list of other charges. How do you plead?" Reynard stated dispassionately to the boar.

Zeek snarled a bit and spit at Reynard, " **Fuck you!** "

Reynard simply responded, "Begin."

He really didn't have the patience to wait on this piece of garbage. So he faked a move toward a knife on the floor. The move threw the boar off and he quickly dove for a knife. Reynard instead dove to the left and grabbed two knives sending both at the boar who was still scrambling to grasp the handle of the blade. The fox then dove forward grabbing two blades from the boar's side of the room and ran forward slamming one of the blades into the outstretched hooves of the boar pinning it into the floor. He instantly slammed the other blade into other arm of the boar. He snatched the blade out of the hoof of the pinned arm and snatched up another three blades scattered around the boar. His first two blades had hit the boar in each leg.

Reynard then casually wandered around picking up every blade including the two initial blades from the boar's legs until he had twenty-two and watched the boar screaming in agony on the floor. His mistress screamed for death, but Reynard decided to let the boar suffer for awhile as he relaxed in the back of the room. Normally the fox would never think to make anyone suffer during such a contest, but this particular opponent had angered him personally after his abuse and mistreatment of his young secret agent and friend.

The wretched boar shit himself on the floor and screamed piteously. The boar could arm himself with a blade if he managed to pull either his arm or hoof free of the floor. Reynard was hoping he would try this so he could end his suffering. It would be extremely painful and require a great strength of will, something the boar seemed to be lacking. After a few minutes of waiting, the fox finally got bored and decided to motivate the boar throwing a knife into Zeek's side. The boar simply screamed and begged for mercy.

"Pull yourself free!" Reynard shouted.

He waited and the boar attempted to lift his hoof finally. He screamed in agony, but finally managed to lift the hoof slicing it apart. Reynard waited for the boar to pull the other blade from his arm with the now free hoof, but he merely lay on the ground squealing. So Reynard decided to motivate him again throwing another blade into the side of the boar, and then another. The boar screamed over and over.

"Pull the other blade free!" Reynard demanded.

The boar seemed to finally realize what the fox was asking and grabbed the blade in his severed hoof and pulled it free shrieking in anguish. The instant the blade was in the boar's hoof, Reynard sent three blades flying. One landed in the neck, the next the center of the chest and the next the forehead. All three were perfectly lined top to bottom. He had made the throws from the other side of the room. The audience was quite amazed at the accuracy, but Reynard was more relieved not to hear the squeals of the boar anymore. His mistress was quite thrilled, but he was sickened to the stomach. The boar had deserved some extra torment, but Reynard truly wished no one unnecessary suffering. He decided to make sure to end all the others as quickly as possible.

He left through the back door to go clean off, but mainly he wanted to get away from the smell of feces in the air. The boar must have one nasty diet.

They called him back once the room was clear and he met the final boss. It was another one that had abused and mistreated his young agent. This was the Fredo, a large transcaspian urial and head of the slave pen Jack had been stationed at on his first mission. As the huge powerful ram entered the room glaring at him, Reynard turned to the camera and nodded, "This one is for you Death Wish."

The urial glared at Reynard and snarled, "Knives… how about we do this without the knives. Just you and me."

Reynard smiled at him appreciating the attempt, "I will be happy to trade you to Sheba here for that. She would like those nice horns as a trophy to decorate her office. If you want hoof to paw you get her. If you want me, you get knives. I would have preferred something different fighting Jax other than knives, but I chose them for all fights so I am not changing for you. You want the tigress?"

Sheba stood and got the biggest grin on her face showing all her teeth. She stared at the beautiful decorated horns on the rams head drooling, thinking of how nice they would look on her wall. Seeing the huge tigress and the look on her face, the ram thought better of that decision and decided to stick with the fox.

"Good choice."Reynard declared, "I promise to get this over quickly. It has been a long day and I am now quite thankful everyone talked me out of doing all these personally. Fredo the Urial, you stand accused of hundreds of counts of enslavement and selling of children as well as encouraging abuse, torture and mistreatment of children. For all these accounts you are sentenced to death. How do you plead?"

"Like this is an authorized court. The only court I recognize is Isengrim's and King Nobel's, so fuck you." The urial answered.

Reynard looked at him as if bored. His mistress demanded blood for such an insult, "Very well… you are declared guilty. I declare your death in honor of a friend of mine, Death Wish. Begin."

The ram looked at Reynard surprised for a moment and then realized who he was referring to and stuttered, "The little shit bunny? All this is because of that little shit bunny?"

Reynard nodded and waited patiently.

The urial then laughed, "A fox and a little smart ass bunny. The team of the century. Next you're gonna tell me you are recruiting fairies and unicorns as part of your crew."

"The bunny brought your ass down. I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him." Reynard declared.

Fredo decided Reynard had a point and then decided to focus on the knives before him instead. It was clear the ram was not very familiar with them and quite uncomfortable with the situation. Reynard had seen this dance before and realized he would have to get it going or he would be here all day and quickly dove across the floor into the middle of three of them. The ram made a mad dash and landed on the ground. The instant his hoof touched a blade, Reynard scooped two up and let them fly, grabbed a third and rolled to the right ready to throw, but it was unnecessary as both the fox's blades had hit their marks embedding deep within each eye socket of the ram. The ram had fallen forward now lying still on the ground. Reynard slowly moved forward and slit the neck of the urial and offered the bloody blade with both paws to his mistress praising her glory.

Reynard was happy to finally be done with all the bosses. Fighting incompetent helpless victims held no joy or appeal for him. He wished to get all this over as quickly as he could. He merely owed it to theses bosses, no matter how heinous and vile their actions, to face him for their final judgment. But now he was through all of them and had special plans for the remaining five.

Instead of removing the last victim and cleaning the room, he had them go ahead and bring in the next on the list. He was the most prominent of all of them, a sheep who was none other than councilmammal Gerrard Woolly, one of the top leaders in Zootopia's government.

There was a reason that the last victim was the urial, and Reynard had them wait to remove the bloody corpse of the ram until the sheep was in the room. Once he was present, he had his assistants drag the body past the sheep and out the door and began cleaning up the blood while another carefully placed the used throwing knives back into their positions on the floor cleaning the blood off with a cloth.

The ram reacted as one would expect looking thoroughly horrified staring across the room at Reynard who was chatting with his council. Once everything was prepared and the assistants left closing the door, the fox wandered casually into position in front of the knives and spoke to the terrified ram.

"Councilmammal Gerrard Wooly, you have been charged with being a prominent member and leader of one of the most vile and horrific organizations in Zootopia's history. You actively participated in rituals of torture, murder, pedophilia, skinning of victims, wearing the skins of victims, cannibalism, necrophilia, rape, slavery and similar abuses of hundreds of innocent children and adults. For all these crimes you are guilty of death many times over. How do you plead?" Reynard spoke grimly glaring intently at Gerrard.

The terrified ram began wringing his hooves and stammered, "I… you… I want a lawyer."

Reynard responded annoyed, "This is not a government court. You need to defend yourself and not depend on a high-priced lawyer to help you figure out a way to avoid justice. Do you offer no defense for your actions?"

Gerrard realized his position was not good but still stammered, "What… what evidence do you have?"

Reynard smiled at him, "All the evidence was presented to you earlier. You were even given an opportunity for appeal. Besides the fact that you were caught participating in one of these rituals, there was mounds of evidence of your membership, correspondence and payments to this group all recovered and presented to you. There were also many dozens of statements from witnesses who were both fellow clients and slaves describing in detail your involvement in all these nefarious heinous activities. Regardless, as a prominent member of Zootopia, I have given you the honor to face me in open one-on-one combat."

The ram looked down at the knives and across at the lean powerful fox stretching and doing a few spins and backflips to warmup.

The councilmammal looked somehow even more terrified than he had been, his eyes opening wide and he managed to stammer, "But… but… how is this a fair fight?"

Reynard glared at him angrily, "How was what **anything you did** fair to the hundreds of chained, beaten, starved and abused slaves? How was repeatedly raping little girls and torturing hundreds of innocents **FAIR**."

In a fraction of a second Reynard dove forward picking up three knives and sending all three flying toward the ram followed by a near simultaneous thunk as they hit.

The ram hadn't even seen what happened until he looked to his right and left frozen in place his back against the wall as blades were wedged in his wool to the left and right of his head. One blade rested just below his chin. Warm fluid trickled down his legs and puddled on the floor. The ram thought it was blood until he looked down and realized he had thoroughly drenched himself in piss. He shivered uncontrollably in terror afraid to move.

Reynard glared at him with disdain, "You are only here as an honor because of your prominence in Zootopia, nothing more. Believe me, yours will be the quickest and cleanest of the deaths here today. You should thank me, as my council had recommended that I hand you over to all your victims and let them each offer you a special thank you."

The ram shook and then sighed. He then seemed to think of something and shouted, "I… I have a proposal for you… an offer… very generous."

Reynard scowled at the ram, "The time for offers is over. Why did you not do this earlier when it was offered to you?"

The ram stammered, "I… I… I didn't think you were serious."

Reynard growled, dove forward, and sent two blades flying, one landing below the other side of the ram's chin and the other pinning the wool on the top of his head to the wall.

The fox snarled, "What possibly made you think I wasn't **serious**!"

The ram gulped feeling the two blades and the words of the furious fox and responded weakly, "I didn't think you would do anything to me… because… because of my position."

The fox seemed to calm a bit and he declared, "Well you now see your position doesn't mean shit. It does buy you a date with my knife, but that is about it. I will entertain an offer, but it would have to be **quite** substantial to stop things at this point. There is a **massive** late penalty."

The ram looked up hopeful for the first time offering, "Three million?" Then after seeing the expression on the fox he added, "Four?" This didn't seem to get the response he was looking for and tried, "Five?" The ram saw the fox was looking a bit warmer and finally sighed despondently and added "Six then. That is nearly everything I have."

The fox nodded displaying his agreement, "Agreed. You will transfer all assets into the name of Reds kids charity in order to began to make amends to those you have wronged. You will also videotape and sign a full confession of your crimes and agree to never harm another child or innocent again or no amount of money will buy your freedom."

Gerrard Woolly sighed in acceptance and nodded the best he could since he couldn't really move his head at the moment declaring, "Of course. I agree to your terms. Now could someone please help release my head."

Reynard called to one of his assistants who opened the door and helped remove the knives from the wall surrounding the ram. The ram was then restrained once more and led from the room while another assistant took the knives and added them back to their proper positions on the floor.

As Reynard lounged in the back of the room, Coal spoke to him though the Plexiglas chuckling, "You did this all on purpose. Orchestrated the whole thing with the urial and sheep. I was wondering why you added those last five."

The fox grinned at his old friend mischievously, "Nothing like a little motivation to open up the purse strings a bit."

* * *

Reynard got very generous offers from his next few prominent citizens. However one councilmammal refused to believe Reynard would harm her, and the three knives protruding out her head and neck helped encourage the others that were brought forward that he was serious. The fox declared he was a firm believer in equality and guilty females were just as guilty as males and would be punished accordingly. The fact that one of the bosses and top lieutenants he had executed had been females somehow seemed to have escaped the councilmammal's notice.

Reynard had prearranged an alternate list of prominent citizens to take the place of those who made offers just in case this situation arose. But he hadn't anticipated it would be so highly effective. He was pleased to see his new fundraising campaign was so productive. As he came to the final member on the list he had prepared, he now regretted he had not extended it further. He had never anticipated it would get down this far, but he had added fourteen substantial offers to help all those kids and adults who had been rescued to regain their lives and give them a possibility of a future worth living. The final member on the list was a young goat who seemed to have gotten involved in the House of Horrors because of some friends of hers. It was not a valid excuse for her actions as she partook in numerous horrific rituals, but it seemed to be more peer pressure that drove her rather than any enjoyment of the activities. She offered him a sum of four hundred thousand bucks which he accepted warning her that doing something that she knew was vile and wicked just because someone else did it was no excuse.

Coal chastised the fox for going too soft on her, but Reynard answered, "The amount she gave was proportionate to the sums others had given. That amount is over eighty percent of her assets which is the minimum benchmark I set for any offers I would accept this day. I now regret I did not go through more of the guilty and have their net worth assessed. I now have four slots still to fill. But I have been able to raise over forty-two and a half million more to help Red kids which is what is most important. I worry about what may become of them if my offenses against the Underground Court catch up to me."

"You think that they will come for you?" The scarred grisly black panther asked.

Reynard nodded, "It is not a question of if, but when. Well who do I choose for the final four?"

Coal handed him a list of those remaining and their offenses. Reynard then chose the four with the least offenses of any of those remaining.

"Why those four?" Coal wondered, "Wouldn't it have been better to chose the ones that deserved death the most instead?"

"No… those who have committed the worst acts deserve the least mercy of any. I chose the four remaining who deserved a quick painless death instead." Reynard explained.

Coal nodded acceding to the sage decisions of his boss and friend. The fox always amazed him with his profound way of thinking.

Reynard did however provide one moment of excitement in that he took on all four of the final opponents at once. He knew Aza would be upset about this, but he was tired of this activity and wanted to get it over quickly.

He lined all four up on the other side of the room and began to read the charges. But before he could finish an old badger snarled and dove for one of the knives to catch the fox off guard. Reynard dove forward sending a knife through the throat of the badger and then rolling to the side. A middle-aged antelope sprung forward grabbing for another knife and Reynard sent two into his head before it could even grasp the handle of the knife before it.

The two remaining stood frozen in terror as Reynard calmly rose and continued reading the charges and then told them to "Begin." But the terrified wolf and horse refused to move remaining frozen in place. Reynard sighed frustrated that once again his plans were going to shit and he just wished this done. He tried to prod the two to movement by jumping at the knives, but this only made the two recoil in terror and try to cover their faces.

He wandered back to his council and asked for suggestions of what to do.

"Let me go encourage them!" Sheba exclaimed with a wicked grin and a show of teeth.

"I would love to Shea, but this is supposed to be one-on-one combat." Reynard exclaimed.

"Well there are two of them." She countered with a grin.

"Very well." Reynard finally relented, "Just don't hurt them. The whole point of this was to give them a quick painless death."

"I can be quick. Not sure about painless though." She chuckled.

The door to the back opened and the tigress stepped out. She dwarfed the fox as she was the biggest and meanest tigress known. Only Alexei was bigger and even he was scared of her. The two prisoners huddled across the room seemed to realize that a terror beyond their imagining was looking at them like they were a snack and began backing into a corner.

"I would grab a knife before Shea here rips you apart and spreads you all over the room. Believe me… my way is **MUCH** better." Reynard yelled to them.

The wolf and horse looked to the two bodies laying still on the floor and then at the form of the hulking tigress who was slowly advancing on them. The wolf seemed to think better of his choices and decided to jump forward grabbing at the knife blade nearest him and then keeled over dead with two blades in his neck.

But the horse refused to move until Sheba was upon him and instantly struck slicing a huge claw through his side. This seemed to get his attention and he scrambled around the room trying to escape her, but she was on all fours and was as fast and agile as any and she chased him merciless clawing at him multiple times resulting in screams and shrieks of anguish. Finally he grabbed for a knife and pulled back to throw it. He got a shocked frozen look on his face as a knife buried in his hoof knocking the knife from it and another sunk into his neck and he fell over dead. Four of Reynard's assistants immediately sprang into action entering the room and clearing the mess.

"Thanks Shea." Reynard told the grinning tigress.

"Anytime Red." She immediately answered with a satisfied grin, "Now I get to have my fun!"

Reynard grinned back at the tigress, "You know Coal is next. We have to follow proper protocol you know. Rank and such… but you know I love you. I promise you will get to have as much blood as you wish. There are a pile we have to get through after these formal ones and I will give you the honors with them."

Sheba got a huge grin on her face then closed her eyes and chuffed to show her happiness, "Awwww you know just what to say to cheer me up."

Reynard laughed and entered the viewing area in the back as Coal exited holding two matched swords and practiced some slashing, blocking and parrying with some flips and spins. As the fox sat in a nice comfortable recliner they had brought for him, he relaxed and marveled at the grace and fluidity of his old friend's forms. It was wonderful to get to sit back and watch for a change. He was fatigued and there was much more to go.

But Reynard knew that all the formalness of his meetings was technically unnecessary and the next bouts would all be less formal and more quick and brutal. They should go quite fast except possibly a couple of the ones that Sheba had chosen.

Coal had decided to allow his opponents to choose from a variety of weapon combinations. He could have forced them to use the same weapon like Reynard had as this was not a formal duel but an execution. But the veteran didn't find that sporting versus dual equal blades. He gave each opponent the choice between a single two pawed sword, sword and shield, sword and short sword, sword and dagger and several other options. He even had different sizes and weights offered to find at least one combination with which the opponent would be familiar and comfortable using. Coal wanted a challenge, and it had been a very long time since he had gotten a chance to fight using the dual swords. The technique was the most difficult to truly master and Coal had prided himself on being the best.

Reynard had sparred with him on occasion using practice swords and had lost four times out of five using this choice of weapons. Coal had told him this was impressive as he had never lost more than one out of twenty to any other opponent. Reynard accepted this as it was not one of his preferred weapon combinations or techniques. With knives and daggers Coal found himself cut to pieces by the fox with practice blades of course. The two of them would never attempt to fight each other with real blades as the chance of injury in such furious vicious combat was far too great. They both got frequently injured using practice weapons as it was.

Reynard looked forward to seeing his old friend in action. Coal chose a good first match to get him warmed up as he faced a large brown bear. The bear smartly chose a large sword he could easily wield in one paw and a large shield. Technically the bear had the advantage of weapons as he not only had reach, but he also held a great deal of protection. The disadvantage he had if you disregarded the skill and experience of the panther, was that the weapons were far slower and his opponent was faster. But Coal had chosen this opponent as it should last a lot longer than most of the others he had chosen.

The charges and sentence were read and the panther then just nodded at the bear. Coal was not one to mince words or chat when it was time to fight. He instead preferred to use weapons to do his talking. The two circled each other for awhile looking for weaknesses and then as Coal had gotten the bear used to moving around in the same direction, he pivoted and flipped around to the left slicing low on the bears flank and instantly pulling both blades low across the bottom. The bear was able to just barely get the shield to his flank in time, but left his lower body open as both blades sliced across his legs. The bear roared in agony and Coal instantly feinted a strike with his left sword and drove the right into the exposed belly of the beast and then dove forward into a somersault to miss a swing of the bear's large blade.

The fight continued a few more minutes as the bear maintained a very defensive posture until he got lax for just a moment leaving his left flank open which Coal viciously attacked striking his target, but the panther then crouched anticipating the bears movement of the shield and struck under the shield driving both blades deep into chest of the large bear. The bear got a surprised look on his maw which turned lifeless as Coal turned both blades driving them into the neck of the beast and instantly withdrew them rolling to his right coming up in a defensive stance. The bear collapsed to the floor in a heap and the fight was over. Coal calmly walked back and was given a towel to clean the blades as several assistants worked to remove the bear and clear the floor.

The panther instantly asked that the next opponent be brought in so he could select his weapon while they cleaned the mess. Coal read the charges while the cleaning continued and as soon as they were done he had the condemned cheetah's pawcuffs removed. The cheetah had chosen a sword and dagger preferring the speed and defensiveness of the dagger. Coal told the assistants to have the opponents chose their weapons before coming into the room to make the process faster. He then told the cheetah to start.

The spotted cat was very agile and quick, but the large panther was nearly his equal in those same areas and the room was not large enough for the cheetah to take full advantage of his speed. The cheetah then seemed to try to employ a strategy of forcing Coal to constantly try to engage him while moving around staying out of his reach. Reynard reasoned that the cheetah had been effective with this technique in the past forcing opponents to get frustrated and charge leaving themselves exposed for an easy counter. But unfortunately for the cheetah, his old friend and trainer was used to spending hours training novices and idiots, and was the most patient fighter the fox knew. Now if this was Sheba on the other hand… glancing over at the tiger, he could see she was quite impatient already growling loudly screaming for blood and calling the cheetah a "spotted fuzzy coward" and to "grow a pair and fucking fight you pansy-ass excuse for a cat".

Reynard was just enjoying listening to Sheba's insults when the cheetah failed to notice he was boxed into a corner with only way out. Coal struck instantly not at the cheetah, but at the only exit and both blades struck true as the spotted cat instinctively fled through the only available avenue. He was impaled before he knew what had happened and beheaded nearly instantly with a flick of Coal's wrist.

Reynard marveled at the speed, fluidity and accuracy of his friend. He never got a chance to watch and appreciate his friend's movement as he was usually trying to avoid getting sliced apart. He was merely watching the actions of his old instructor rather than anything the opponents were doing. By studying the panther, he knew exactly where the opponent was positioned and what they were planning on doing. Of particular interest to the fox was the fact that his mistress was still with him enjoying the show. She screamed in triumph and glory reveling in the success of the panther and appreciating the honor he was providing her. Reynard wondered what Coal would think about that. Knowing how uncomfortable his old friend got when the fox spoke of her, he decided it was probably best he not mention it.

The remaining fights went fairly quickly and predictably except the one where Coal actually got injured. The panther was fighting a large leopard who was using a sword and short sword. The spotted cat had barely exposed his right flank, and Coal had quickly feinted with one sword while slicing with the other anticipating the defensive movement. However his blade glanced off the short sword of leopard slicing through the midsection of the surprised spotted cat but continued downward also slicing into Coal's exposed leg. The experienced panther didn't even react, but instead spun cutting into the now open left flank of the cat and slicing the neck with a turn of his wrist. The leopard grasped his bleeding neck out of instinct and immediately lost his head.

Assistants immediately rushed in to aide the panther stopping the bleeding. It was a fairly deep gash, and Reynard wondered if he could continue. Coal never called out in pain or really had any reaction to the cut. This did not surprise the fox as he had seen the panther injured many times before. The cat took it in stride and always said it was the hazards of the job. The panther's hundreds of scars attested to the fact that getting cut was a common occurrence over the years. Coal had always remarked that nearly all the scars were quite old, and demonstrated he had gotten quite a lot better since getting them all. The medics cleaned the wound and seemed to feel that no major arteries or vessels had been cut, but they wanted to sew him up and have him rest. Coal allowed them to suture the wound and then tightly wrap it. He said he had only two more fights and then he could rest. The medics did not like the risk of him opening the wound, but he promised them he would try to avoid aggravating it.

Reynard remarked to his old friend with concern, "Coal, you sure you should be doing this? If you have to complete them, we can move them until the very end. But there is no shame whatsoever in passing them on to Rath or Sheba. Aza would skin me alive if I tried to fight so injured."

Coal laughed at that, "Well it's a good thing I don't have a missus at home. Some nice morbid humor as well considering many of these guys literally **did** what you threatened Aza would do."

Reynard grinned and nodded, "I have to admit it has been a very morbid day indeed, and will only get far more morbid before it is done. You have to find some humor in it to avoid letting it all overwhelm you. Just be careful out there."

Coal gave his boss a nod and attempted to assuage his concerns, "I was wanting to practice fighting injured anyway. We practice it all the time, but there is nothing like practical experience with an **actual** injury to get the ultimate practice."

With that Coal continued fighting a tough opponent to attempt injured. It was a male pronghorn antelope using a sword and dagger. The pronghorn was quite surprised that his opponent was obviously injured. And the lightning fast antelope thoroughly took advantage of the situation weaving in and out constantly attacking and avoiding the panther's counterattacks. The pronghorn was also young and quite strong and had amazing stamina. Coal was obviously quite seasoned now. Reynard would never call him old, but he was certainly not at his physical peak anymore. But what the panther lacked in physicality, he more than made up for in experience and wisdom.

The antelope was growing bolder and more brazen with his attacks getting used to being able to drive deep into Coal's guard before having to withdraw. The speedy antelope struck fast and hard and Coal was actually getting the worst of it coming away with several small cuts on his arms and sides. Reynard was becoming concerned when the pronghorn struck and Coal dropped as his leg gave out and the panther groaned falling to his side. The antelope immediately drove the attack slicing at the cat's now open flank, but found two blades buried into his chest as Coal had been faking and had instead used the fall to crouch and spring forward low and under the pronghorn's strike pressing both weapons forward and impaling his blades deep through the surprised and now deceased buck.

The panther wordlessly walked over and sat in a chair that had been brought out for him as the medics bandaged his new wounds and checked on his leg. With all the new tape, Coal was looking like he had lost a bad fight, but the panther merely smiled at everyone in the council and laughed about "new mementos". Fortunately his last opponent was a not so fast older badger with sword and shield who eventually was done in when he blocked one of Coal's strikes, but failed to anticipate the panthers quick turn of the wrist and paid with a slice to the neck.

After the fight, Coal agreed to let the medics look him over thoroughly and to go rest back in Reynard's stateroom during the remaining fights. Reynard could tell that his old friend didn't want to admit he was exhausted by the ordeal. But he could also sense the panther was relieved when his boss ordered him to rest. He stopped the protests with his argument that his old friend could watch the videotape later. Reynard informed him that he would need him fresh for the event following the duels.

 


	25. A Widdle Kitty

Rath was up next due to his seniority. Where Sheba was outwardly vicious and terrifying, the lion was serene and pensive. It did not mean he wasn't equally as deadly though. The lion was a master of meditation and combat. He decided to demonstrate his skill in non-bladed weapons this day choosing the simple stave. But any master of the blade facing the lion dreaded that confrontation as they nearly always lost. The long solid staff had far superior reach and in the hands of a master like the lion was swiftly brutal and efficient. Only against someone skilled in throwing blades or a combination of throwing and bladed weapons did the stave come up deficient. Even against that combo, the weapon had tremendous defensive potential.

The members of the gang always liked to call Rath "The lion that never roars" in reference to his calm nature, but Reynard was looking forward to seeing the true nature of his lieutenant. The lion offered the opponents a choice of numerous non-bladed weapons included staves of numerous sizes and weights, clubs, maces, various sticks with hooks and studs, axes of various sizes, spears and variations of these. The lion actually had wanted to offer opponents non-throwing blades, but that did not fit in the rules of use of similar styles of weapons they had established.

As the lion warmed up, Reynard wondered at the skill, fluidity and technique of the lion as he spun the staff in increasingly lightning fast complex patterns while moving, jumping and somersaulting. The fox was hoping for a worthy opponent to truly get to see what the lion could do. The lion would stand silent with the stave in front of him on the other side of the room while his opponent was led into the room. Rath elected to have the assistant read the charges and the sentence and then announce the beginning of the combat. The fox imagined it would be quite disconcerting to face a large obviously powerful lion with a simple staff. Other than the metal reinforced ends on the weapon it was just a large stick.

If Reynard was hoping for an epic battle, he was sorely disappointed. As any opponent moved within range of the placid feline, he would strike in an impossibly fast sweep followed by a strike to the head taking out the feet and then disabling the opponent followed by a death blow strike to the skull. This repeated itself over and over with minor variations until all the witnesses feared this would be all they would see. Finally as his last challenge, Rath faced a grizzly bear with a huge spear, and those collected to watch were thankful for the challenge.

The great bear was cautious watching his placid opponent apparently realizing what a master of the stave was capable of doing. Finally the beast feinted a move to the left and then threw the spear at the lion attempting to impale him while instantly charging to close with him in an attempt to grapple with him or knock him off his feet. Rath instantly dodged to the side and swept his stave defensively and attempted to sweep the legs out from the incoming bear which struck throwing off its balance, but the momentum of the great beast could not be stopped and he struck the lion a glancing blow as the feline rolled. But Rath acted as if it was part of his planned motion using the momentum of the strike to continue the spin of his body. He then spun the staff striking the bear repeatedly nearly too quick to be seen. The head, groin, knee, neck, wrist all were struck impossibly fast with brutal effect as the bear attempted to close the distance with Rath. Once the bear got close enough, Rath struck in a sweeping motion striking behind the knee of the bear forcing him down to the ground followed by an instant strike under the chin of the beast and then a forward flip high into the air followed by a nasty crunching sound as the lion smashed the reinforced end of the staff into the skull of the great bear ending the fight in dramatic fashion.

The assembled council all applauded in amazement, and the lion's only response was a slight nod as he handed his weapon to the assistant and entered the viewing area. The lion had barely broken a sweat. All the other bouts took a great deal of time for cleanup of the fighter, the weapon and the floor, but all Rath's fights had been simply brutally efficient with no mess. Reynard could tell the assistants all appreciated this.

But they would have their work cut out for them for the next fights as Sheba smiled wide showing all her teeth. With the exception of the grizzly Rath had just fought, the brown bear Coal had confronted and the huge polar bear boss Reynard had faced, she had chosen every large opponent she could. For anything smaller would be torn to shreds by the ferocious tigress. A smaller opponent may be able to avoid Sheba awhile, but they stood no chance of doing any real harm to her. Even Reynard freely admitted in paw to paw combat, he stood no chance against the fierce feline. Now with his diamond razor claws, they both conceded that Reynard had a strong chance of killing her. However the chance of injury was far too great for both of them in any friendly sparring to determine who would win. The claws were so deadly that Reynard refused to use them in anything but actual combat. A couple of his gang members had attempted to spar using something similar in the past and one was killed and the other crippled. After this happened, only smooth wooden replicas were allowed in any kind of sparring duel.

Because large mammals were fairly rare, Sheba had to satisfy herself with several smaller opponents. She would get down on all fours and prowl around the room ready to fight like her savage ancestors. While watching all the other fights, she had been casually sharpening each of her claws. When they finally announced that it was time to begin, she roared with glee as she prowled around her side of the room impatiently waiting for her chance at blood. Reynard noticed his mistress truly loved the tigress. Personally he felt sorry for anything that stepped into the room with her regardless of their crimes.

Sheba had decided to use her smaller choices early to warmup and practice her pouncing. She chose a mule deer initially. Reynard could see he was quite regretting ever becoming a member of "The Coven" as those who became members of the House of Horrors called themselves. The tigress enjoyed the terror in the buck as she read out each charge and declared him hers to play with now.

Or as she put it growling low at the deer, "You enjoyed diddling little girls and torturing so much. How about you try and fuck me instead cocksucker?"

She then lay her belly on the floor raising her butt in the air and moaning, "Awwwww come get me big boy. I need you **now**! Don't keep me waiting or I am gonna get angry with you. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

She then grinned at the buck showing all her teeth and laughing with a deep maniacal laugh. The sound sent chills through everyone watching. The impact on the buck was much more understandably severe as he shivered in horror as Sheba rose and began prowling in a very menacing manner while staring intently at the buck with insatiable hunger declaring, "Well you had your chance. Now you have angered me leaving me unsatisfied." She paused a moment and continued, "I suppose I will have to just fuck **you** instead."

She then instantly jumped forward toward the mule deer forcing him to scramble to his left. But it was merely a feint as she had instead shifted her weight to her back legs and pounced leaping forward where she anticipated the buck was moving. But he was able to realize his error shifting his weight pivoting to avoid her. He was partially successful in that he avoided taking her full weight which most likely would have killed him outright, but she adjusted in midair reaching out a paw and ripping it across the haunch of the buck rending it into a mangled bloody mess. The buck screamed for a brief second before being silenced by the jaws of the vicious tigress which came crushing down on his neck. She flung her head to the right shredding the entire throat of the buck while her claws ripped down it's front disemboweling the deer spilling his guts all over the floor.

An assistant came in handing her a towel. As she cleaned the blood from her mouth and paws, she declared with a growl, "You left me horny, wet, angry and unsatisfied. Shame on you… piece of shit." She then spat on the corpse.

Coal had come back to watch the tigress and relaxed in another recliner with his bandaged leg up resting. The panther looked at Reynard with concern, "She seem pretty sexually frustrated to you? I know she had been hinting to Alexei she wanted some attention, but he seems pretty terrified of her."

"I suppose there aren't many males in all of Zootopia that stand a chance of satisfying her or surviving the attempt." Reynard admitted to his friend.

Coal nodded and postulated, "I suppose that explains why she is so angry all the time."

Reynard grinned and considered, "I will see what Alexei thinks about this. Maybe he can at least give it a shot and see how it goes. I will promise him to tell her not to hurt him… much."

Reynard remembered how brutal and dangerous sex between big cats could be. It usually involved a lot of growling, biting, clawing and violence. For any male, his tigress lieutenant would be the most intimidating and frightening potential partner ever. While sex for him was purely an act of love and enjoyment as he bonded with his one true love, for the tigress it was merely a release of frustration and hormones. Reynard always respected that everyone had a difficult reason for sex, and he never forbade sex between gang members and employees as long as they could always keep it from interfering with their work. Granted he didn't have many females in his gang, not because he didn't offer them an equal chance at employment as he never cared about what species or sex any applicant was. But it was just the nature of his work that attracted a vastly larger number of males than females. Females in the underworld usually all had to be very strong, forceful and more badass than their male counterparts to rise far and be respected. There were some that were gay gang members as well and he didn't judge and discriminate there either although such relationships were usually kept very subtle as not everyone was so understanding.

Apparently his tigress was definitely quite frustrated as she chased, pounced on and shredded several other medium sized mammals. He was hoping her bloodlust could be sated by the violent executions, but her anger did not seem to be abating. More and more faster and slower mammals were called and all fell quickly to the natural gifts of the evolved form of the greatest living land predator, her brutal teeth and claws flashing briefly ripping and tearing everything they touched. Many suspected Sheba had merely evolved the ability to speak, but remained one with her savage primal ancestor in all other ways. Sheba never disagreed with that supposition as she found it quite amusing.

Finally after twelve opponents they got to some larger mammals for her to face. Previously the only real entertainment was listening to her creative insults and taunts. But now hopefully they might actually get a few good fights to view.

The next victim was a very large nasty bull moose. The large powerful monster actually outweighed the tigress by several times and was armed with a rack of deadly antlers, a nasty kick, punch and a powerful bite. This was the first opponent she faced that could actually harm her and she was well aware of it.

The problem he faced was as you watched the fluid graceful motion of the tigress as she prowled around the room glaring at him and licking her enormous lips and mouth with her huge tongue, you realized her speed and agility were breathtaking and posed a serious challenge to overcome in a fight. For such a large predator to move like a ballerina with perfect balance and form, it was truly a thing of awe inspiring brutal beauty.

The tigress even expressed a relative bit of praise for the moose growling, "Finally something worthy of my attention. I hope you live up to your billing as I have become bored. No one has satisfied my lust. Perhaps you might make an attempt."

She presented her butt to him pressing it into the air and her tail swished back and forth expectantly and she moaned a bit. Her actions seemed to have the affect of terrifying her opponent. Reynard could understand that as when you went in for paw to paw or in this case paw to hoof combat, you didn't expect you opponent to ask to be fucked.

Coal made a comment about wondering if any of these condemned would actually try and take her up on her offer. A couple other members of the council responded that any male who could get erect facing that probably deserved to be pardoned. That brought a great many laughs from the viewers. However Sheba did not find the laughing funny as she quickly told the bull, "Once again I have been rejected and left wanting. I suppose I will have to take my disappointment out on your hide instead. Let's go motherfucker!"

And instantly she closed with the moose. But instead of pouncing, she approached cautiously as she knew if he were to catch her underside with those antlers as she leapt at him, she could be actually harmed or killed. While Sheba was insanely aggressive, she was also incredibly intelligent and cunning. The tigress respected every possibly threat and took no unnecessary chances as that was the reason she had survived long enough to rise to lieutenant in a gang.

The moose maintained a defensive stance brandishing his antlers like spinning swords waiting to deliver a brutal kick or punch followed by an impalement on the rack sitting upon his head. But if he was waiting for the tigress to give him an easy opening, he was disappointed as she instead attempted to move around his sides to his exposed flanks swiftly striking with several swipes of her claws. He was obviously unused to fighting an opponent on all fours so low to the ground, and nervously tried to block her numerous attempts. He was hoping her attacks would put her off balance or expose her, but her balance was impeccable as she could strike while moving and instantly dodge under his strikes with his hooves due to her low position.

The moose was afraid to try and kick her as it exposed him to all kinds of dangers. For example she could easily knock him off balance, and on the ground he would be instantly dead. Like most ungulates in Zootopia, he was not used to walking on four legs, and his body had evolved so his balance and center of gravity was designed for walking upright on his hind legs instead. His opponent however was suited for either position, and was very used to running, pouncing and attacking on four legs. She decided to now remind him of this as she anticipated his movement and struck viciously with her claws intending to rake them across his legs and forearms or anything else the bull decided to use to block her attacks.

He shrieked in pain as her claws ripped him several times. She had pawfuls of knives which she called claws and she used them effectively to continue to rip and shred him over and over backing him around the room. She was looking for an opening. That one slight hesitation, barely perceptible stumble, or incongruous move that would seal the bull's fate. But he was a well trained fighter, and the assembled viewers were impressed with how he had withstood her repeated attacks and aggressiveness. He also got several punches in and even a good kick. But he could not afford to commit to using his full strength as he would be thrown off balance with a miss. So these were glancing blows which did far less harm to her than all her lacerations were doing to him.

Then suddenly she struck forward and rolled to the left causing the moose to scramble to adjust as she was now on his exposed flank, but he was too slow as she raked one of her claws down his side as he frantically turned, and raked her other claw down his chest ripping it open. He twisted and desperately kicked and lowered his head to catch her with his antlers, but she leapt forward onto the wall behind him pushing off with her back facing the ground. She flipped in midair turning to land on the now exposed back of bull moose sinking all four claws deep into his flesh and closing her huge jaws around his unprotected neck clamping down like a vice.

The moose screamed in agony attempting to rise up, but her weight and momentum drove him to the ground. He tried to roll to dislodge her, but she simply clamped all four claws into his meaty flesh so she could not be dislodged and locked her jaws tighter around his neck slowly suffocating him. He gasped desperately for air for several minutes making a horrible coughing gurgling low-pitched retching sound and then shuddered and lay still. Sheba chose that moment to gnash her jaws a few times and grasp the front of the bull's neck and rip it apart. Satisfied, she stood and motioned for a towel wiping off the excess blood and licking her paws and arms where she had been punched and kicked on occasion.

The assembled bodies were stunned and quite impressed with her patience and prowess. It was quite rare to see the ferocious hostile tigress be so calculating in her attacks. Reynard raised his opinion of her significantly with this display. His mistress however adored her and begged her to join with the goddess and lead a never-ending campaign of death and destruction across the world. Reynard informed his mistress, the tigress was his instrument and dedicated her victims as sacrifices to her glory. She seemed quite satisfied with this idea and looked forward to what other offerings the tigress had in store for her.

The next opponent was a female hippo. While the hippo was large and powerful, the combat was not very exciting unless you enjoyed massive amounts of ripped flesh and blood. Reynard's mistress Azael was quite pleased, but the others assembled were more than a bit nauseous after it was finished. The clean up took quite awhile as pieces of the helpless hippo seemed to have to be cleaned from nearly every corner of the room.

The remaining six opponents would be an impressive array of some of the most powerful species in Zootopia. Sheba had saved the best for last. She was one to always believe in showmanship and presentation.

The first was a leopard who was small in comparison to the tigress, but was quite agile and vicious for his size. She begged him to try and satisfy her sexual urges, but he seemed more interested in staying alive and so she remained frustrated once again. The battle was an impressive array of leaps, snarls, hisses and mad clawing. Coal commented that it looked a bit like sexual foreplay until she lacerated the leopard's entire right flank and sank her teeth around his neck driving her razor sharp fangs deep into his neck ignoring his flailing claws and holding him until he lay still. She then rose and carried the body with her jaws still clamped around his throat and tossed him down at the entrance for the condemned.

The next was a large male lion named Heathcliffe. The huge lion was nearly equal in size to the tigress and seemed to present an interesting challenge.

Sheba seemed to think so as well as she grinned, "Finally something worthy to play with. Heathcliffe love, have you ever tried a tigress before? If you had, I am sure you would have never bothered with those sex clubs. You should have come calling if you had such perverted thoughts, and then you wouldn't be in this position."

Healthcliffe grinned in response, "You offering kitty?"

Sheba grinned back showing her huge mouth of razor sharp teeth and removed her stretch pants and waved her bare butt at him showing him she was definitely open to that possibility.

Healthcliffe seemed quite shocked at first and then roared in response removing his own pants demonstrating he was up to the challenge as he seemed quite aroused.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Jasper commented.

The others present to watch all agreed.

"Impressive!" The tigress growled, "But you don't get me so easily. You have to prove you're worthy first."

She then shocked everyone instantly leaping in the lion's direction and he scrambled to avoid her rush growling as he rolled to her right. He kept trying to get around behind her, but she was lightning fast and fierce. They both met growling and flailing claws. Sheba then got down on her belly and seemed to be submissive for a moment and the lion cautiously moved around her and began to position himself to mount her. Just as he got on her back, she twisted to the side raking both claws across his belly and then leaping on top his back clamping and gnashing her teeth into his neck.

Fortunately for him, his great mane helped to protect his neck from part of the damage as he roared in pain standing and driving Sheba into the wall. But this was quite a painful exercise for the male cat as it only served to drive Sheba's four sets of claws deeper into his flesh. But he kept slamming her over and over into the wall withstanding the immense pain screaming each time he made contact. Finally he gave up trying to dislodge her using this method and began rolling around the floor, but the effort seemed to exhaust him as she nearly weighed as much as he did and was pure muscle.

Once Sheba figured the lion was thoroughly fatigued, she released her hold rolling off him and slashing viciously repeatedly into his left haunch and shank. He roared in agony and struck at her, but she rolled and dodged out of the way. Exhausted and badly injured he growled at her, "Don't you want me to fuck you whore?"

Apparently this was not the appropriate thing to say to a lady as she pounced on him driving him back slashing him repeatedly with her paws knocking him on his side and clamped her jaws down on his haunch and violently thrashed her head rolling to the side ripping his leg apart and continued rolling away. As the lion shrieked in utter torment she spat out part of his leg and began raking his chest with her claws and then his neck. He tried to dodge her strikes, but both his legs were crippled and he could only slide around to the side. She then struck over and over lightning fast alternating feints and strikes ripping and shredding. The lion was able to get some claws of his own on her but his claws weren't nearly as sharp and deadly and only did superficial damage, while her strikes led to fountains of blood and chunks of flesh. The final moments of the battle were not pretty or spectacular, just bloody and gory as the lion tried to defend himself, but had no more strength left to withstand the devastating relentless assault of the tigress. Finally he lay still as she clamped her jaws around the great beasts neck and held it tight until the corpse lay cold and lifeless.

She then put her pants back on and wandered back to the Plexiglas and commented, "Damn mane was too thick to get a death blow in earlier."

Reynard responded to her, "All these remaining fights are gonna be like that. I want you to rest between each one. I want you at your best and can't afford for you to be badly injured."

She grinned at the fox as assistants cleaned her and bandaged her wounds, "Awwww… it is nice to hear you care so much about me. What is Aza gonna say? Never tried a fox before, but I'm game."

Reynard laughed at the tigress, "Well I'm afraid Aza would kill me and then where would we be. Just make sure you are fully rested as the remaining four are all not going to be fast or easy."

"Of course Red." She nodded and sat in a large chair that was brought out onto the floor while the crew cleaned and dried the floor.

Once all were satisfied she was rested, they brought out a polar bear named IceCube that been working at the Tundratown Operation. He was enforcement for Jax and enjoyed punishing the children a bit too sadistically. After learning of a few cases of sexual abuse of the children, he was added to the condemned.

While not nearly as big as Jax, he still outweighed the tigress significantly at over 1000 kg.

IceCube seemed amused by the tigress grinning, "Awww a widdle kitty cat."

The tigress grinned back showing her enormous mouth of teeth, "Awww a bear who loves to fondle little children. I have something here nice and pointy you can fondle."

The polar bear seemed surprised that the tigress displayed not even a slight ounce of fear or trepidation at facing him. She instead stood picking her teeth with her claws waiting on him.

Finally he got frustrated and growled, "We gonna dance or what?"

She grinned and let out a massive roar forcing many to put paws to their ears and then began to prowl approaching the big bear.

The polar bear realized his best move was to stand and fight using his enormous size as an advantage. Running around, rolling or moving exposed him to the vastly superior speed and agility of the tigress. Sheba knew that fighting a polar bear was never easy as his powerful paws and long claws could be deadly. And while his jaws could be harmful as well, they were relatively small compared to the enormous mouth and teeth she possessed. The danger was just the hulking mass the bear possessed. They also had quite a lot of natural protection with their thick fur coat, hulking powerful mass and thick protective layer of fat under their fur.

Just as Reynard's battle with Jax was a slow endurance battle, hers would most likely be one as well. However Sheba's claws and her huge teeth were longer than the blades of the throwing knives Reynard had used. But she had to be careful when using them as a crushing blow from the bear's huge paws with his full weight behind them could injure her quite badly.

Reynard had discussed the possibility of stopping the fight if Sheba received a crippling blow from these next opponents. These were not formal duels so technically there was no honor involved. These were executions and the opponents were merely offered the dignity of going out with a fight rather than simply being put down. He knew the tigress would be quite furious with him if Reynard so ordered the end to the battle. But he decided that was preferable to having his tigress permanently crippled or dead. Reynard had armed himself with several very large throwing knives and had Coal and several others armed if he needed to step in and save her life. The fox felt along the brace feeling the comforting familiarity of the handles of the large sharp blades ready to fling them at a moments notice. The fox knew how dangerous a large polar bear would be having just faced one. He had no desire to face one ever again if it could be helped.

As Sheba faced off with the bear, she knew engaging him face to face would be suicidal as the huge bear weighed more than double her weight and could just bear down on her. She needed to force the bear on the ground not on his two back legs to have a chance at a kill. The only problem was that the bear knew this as well and had no plans on letting this happen.

The tigress decided that if the bear was going to just sit back and wait for her to come at him, she was going to make him pay. She proceeded to repeatedly approach his side and jab and feint and swipe repeatedly striking the legs of the large bear. He would swipe at her with his huge paws anytime she closed, but she stayed low and would duck under the swipes trying to get quick jabs onto the back of the bear's legs. The bear soon got wise to her actions and hunched low to strike her as she reached in for a swat, but instead quickly withdrawing, she lunged forward sinking her jaws and massive 9 cm upper canines into the bear's leg ripping and she pulled her mouth out rolling to the right to avoid the bears counter strike. The bear roared in pain, but took the strike in stride. But he was clearly favoring the injured leg at the moment.

However now the tigress had a target to go after as she maneuvered herself to jab and strike clawing at the already injured portion of the leg. The bear tried to keep upright swiping at her as she attacked, but got frustrated with her constant painful strikes at the torn flesh and once again leaned down striking her on the side with his paws and claws. But she was ready for the strike and dove forward chomping down on the injured leg sinking her teeth deep into the wound and pushing off rending the flesh ripping the muscle and sinew.

The tigress was bleeding from her side where the bear had raked her with his long claws, but the bears leg was now bleeding profusely. The battle continued like this for awhile with Sheba constantly striking and jabbing at the raw flesh and the bear committing for a strike only to result into a ripping and tearing from the cats massive jaws. Her face and side were covered in blood while more blood pooled under the bear's bleeding injured leg. Fortunately her side seemed to be mostly bruised rather than bleeding so the bear was taking a far greater blood loss if it came down to that. But Sheba was having to expend a lot more energy in her lightning quick vicious attacks. The question came down to what would give first, her stamina or the bears strength due to blood loss.

However the tigress surprised everyone as once she had the leg of the bear bleeding sufficiently, she suddenly backed away prowling nearby and sat down on her haunches panting to catch her breath. IceCube seemed confused by the move initially staring at the tigress suspiciously. But when he realized she was just resting he decided to try and rip part of his shirt and fashion a tourniquet to attempt to stop the flow of blood before he became too weakened from the constant blood loss. He was just about to tie it in place and was fumbling with a knot using his enormous paws which were clearly not designed for such an intricate task when Sheba pounced slamming into the bear sinking her jaws around the wrist of one of the bears paws while raking her claws against his body. The bear looked up startled and roaring trying to knock the tigress away. He was successful, but not before she took a nice chunk out of his wrist and paw.

The battle continued with the tigress not allowing the bear to bandage his leg as she would rest, pounce, strike with her claws and teeth mostly focusing on the injured leg and arm of the great bear. The fight seemed to go on forever and had been continuing for over twenty minutes when the bear realized he would have to try and get a crippling strike in to disable the ferocious feline or succumb to the loss of blood. Trying to get through the thick hide of the bear was extremely difficult as both the tigress and Reynard had found. But by focusing on one spot and continuing to expand on the injury, she had found a way around the massive natural armor of the bear.

It wasn't a textbook fight, and certainly wouldn't win any awards. But it was one the smartest possible for the tiger to defeat the huge polar bear paw to paw. Finally the bear decided to try and retie the bandage when he saw Sheba resting. But the bear instead planned on striking the tigress the instant she pounced. Unfortunately for him Sheba was an incredibly wily and experienced fighter, not some novice, and could see from his eyes what he was planning. So instead she feinted a pounce causing him to jerk dropping the bandage. She then waited as IceCube instinctively reached down to pick it up and pounced landing on the bear's back driving the surprised bear to the floor.

This was the moment Sheba had been waiting for as she dug her claws into huge bear's back sinking her teeth into his neck and pulling with all her strength ripping it. Initially the bear tried to rise, but found he didn't have the strength and the tigress repeatedly bit into the wounded neck grasping fur and muscle and pulling and rending flesh, skin and fur until the bear realized he would have to dislodge her and desperately began to roll crushing her under his massive weight. But she hung on clamping her jaws into the now profusely bleeding neck and finally released her grip when he rolled to the side to attempt another crushing roll. As soon as she was free from his weight, she pushed off from his back rolling to the side to avoid the bear's crushing mass.

The tigress then limped over in front of the bear staring at him as he sat upright on the floor panting himself. Normally she would have wanted to strike while he was on the floor, but she was hurt and exhausted. She was also comforted by the fact that IceCube was now bleeding abundantly from both his leg and his neck. The blood loss was becoming a factor and the bear realized he was in desperate straits and had to have a crippling blow on the tigress to win. However Sheba knew this as well and now attempted to avoid him as he tried to crawl to her. She was injured, but was still far more mobile than he was and easily kept out of his reach. Also his movements were causing his wounds to bleed more. The bear decided to save his energy and lunged at her when she was near a corner trying to pin her, but she was ready for such a move and leaped over the diving bear landing behind him as he crashed into the corner.

Those assembled could tell she wanted to leap on his back, but instead seemed satisfied to watch the bear crawl along the floor until she felt he was not faking his exhaustion and leaped onto his back flipping in the air to land facing his head and clamped her jaws into his injured neck once again ripping and readjusting her grip until she had her jaws on the underside of the bear's throat and clamped down tight holding it with all her might choking the life out the formally white bear who was now many shades of red. Finally she was satisfied her quarry was dead and she released her grip and slowly made her away across the room limping badly.

Reynard screamed for the medics and they had her lie down checking all her wounds. They had to first bathe her to determine which blood was from her wounds and which was from the polar bear. They then cleaned the wounds and thoroughly bandaged her. Reynard ordered that she be x-rayed and taken to a bed to rest.

Coal mentioned concerned, "She is an amazing fighter, but the numerous fights she had chosen are just far too brutal for even her to handle back to back. Fighting paw to paw against such large opponents is too much."

Reynard nodded agreeing with his old friend, "I will discuss what to do with the remaining three. But I can't see her facing those particular three without being healthy. I am thinking we save them until last and do the gauntlet and the others first."

Since the cleanup would take some time, the fox went to visit his tigress to see how she was doing. He smiled at her standing over her and petting her enormous head, "Bit off a bit more than you could chew, eh?"

She grinned at the choice of words as he helped clean some of the blood off her face, "I forgot how tough a fight against a polar bear was paw to paw."

"You did see my fight against Jax didn't you?" Reynard asked raising his eyebrows.

She nodded admitting, "I thought I could do better. Well once I was engaged, I realized it was not going to be a quick fight and had to change the strategy to one I knew I could win."

"Well I am here to ask what you want to do with the remaining fights as I am not going to let you in against those three opponents until you are feeling tip top. I was hoping you would let Alexei have a crack at them or at least some of them while you rested. I know he had expressed a wish to be your second." Reynard offered to the tigress in a hopeful manner.

Sheba growled, "I'm no wilting flower that needs a big strong male to help her out."

Reynard shook his head, "Lex would never think that about you. He only wants to help you. Let him have this chance. I think it will really help his confidence… well with you know..."

The tigress considered his words, "Getting involved in my love life Red? Don't think I can handle it myself?"

Reynard smiled at his tigress, "You have to admit you can be a bit intimidating even to Alexei. I think if you let him do this, both of you will benefit a lot in the future. I just figure you deserve a little love so go easy on him. Let him be the big chivalrous male tiger for once. Also you don't want to miss the gauntlet do you? You won't be able to participate if you don't rest up."

Sheba thought about Reynard's arguments for awhile and finally responded, "Fine. Send him in. I am not gonna miss the fucking gauntlet. But if the damn fuzzball is gonna be my second, I better get to watch."

Reynard nodded smiling, "I will send him in. I will have a bed placed in the viewing area for you to rest while you watch. But you better lay still and not strain yourself or so help me..."

She twitched her whiskers at the fox and nodded that she understood. Reynard then went to find his huge Amur tiger bodyguard to talk with the tigress.


	26. The Finishing Touches

A blinding glint of steel flashed for an imperceptible instant as the cape buffalo dodged just in time to avoid being sliced in two, but one of the curved horns of the giant beast was a casualty to the lightning fast blade wielded by the largest and toughest male tiger in Zootopia. For Alexei, Reynard's personal bodyguard, had taken the place of Sheba and offered each of his opponents their choice of weapons to use against him since he would not be using paw to paw combat.

While the cape buffalo was only slightly bigger than he, the following two opponents, a female rhino and male bull elephant were enormous, and Alexei had decided on his specially made extra large single-edged curved blade with a squared guard and long grip that could be used two pawed or single pawed. The weapon was 145 cm in length and weighed 4.9 kg, and yet the tiger wielded it so fast and powerful it was like a knife blade in his paws.

The tiger also wore his side sword, a slightly curved 80 cm blade, sheathed by his side in a scabbard to be used as a backup weapon or for close quarters combat. The great tiger on occasion demonstrated he could fight with both blades at once, but as a practical matter he only used one at a time. He was currently fighting an extra large cape buffalo who had decided on an enormous battle axe.

The buffalo used the axe to great effect both defensively and as a healthy deterrent to closing attacks. But the tiger was fast, acrobatic and agile seemingly attacking from all sides at once keeping the buffalo on the defensive. The cat constantly probed the defenses and would slice away at him as he got through the buffalo's guard time and time again. As the buffalo began to exhaust himself from his constant defensive maneuvers and the numerous cuts all over his body, he began to strike out more and more desperately trying to catch the huge cat with the cutting blade of the axe. The only problem was that the buffalo's movements were too telegraphed and the tiger easily dodged them quickly counter striking. Once the buffalo swung too far and the tiger rotated the blade and brought it slashing downward full force nearly severing the buffalo's arm. One-armed the buffalo was doomed as the tiger sliced him apart. He then jumped against a wall flipped forward slicing upward with his huge blade from behind the startled buffalo cutting deep into his thick neck leaving a stream of red blood in its wake. The buffalo realized it could no longer even raise the heavy battle axe and Alexei struck lightning fast striking deep across the front of the buffalo's neck severing his carotid artery causing him to fall forward onto the floor dead.

Those assembled were amazed at the brutal efficiency of the tiger with the enormous blade as it seemed like a giant claw extending from his body. It was as if it was a part of him and its effects deadly and brutal in their effectiveness. Sheba seemed to appreciate the huge tiger's efforts on her behalf, and Reynard was pleased to see she had gained some respect for the bodyguard. _Perhaps there is some hope for the two of them to find a little moment of love in this world after all._

The fights against the rhino and elephant figured to be messy bloody affairs and those thinking such were not wrong. The opponents were far too thick and bulky for simple cuts to sever their flesh, and the great tiger had to guard against getting the blade stuck in their hide. He was still armed with the backup sword and his natural weapons, but trying to kill an elephant or rhino paw versus hoof was extremely difficult.

The rhino chose a large mace and shield. That combination along with its natural body armor made it quite a defensive opponent. It's enormous horn could easily impale and kill the tiger if the rhino could strike with it. Reynard noticed his goddess loved the great tiger although not quite as much as the tigress. The fox figured that must have to with how much a kindred soul the tigress was to his mistress. But Alexei was about to put on a show that might help change her mind.

The great cat approached the female rhino like he was going to engage her, but instead rolled forward under her shield slicing the blade across her legs. As she turned the shield instinctively, the tiger instead crouched under her continuing to spin around her slicing the blade deep across her legs spinning her around as she tried to follow him and then suddenly rolled outward with his blade held up defensively. Then giving her no chance to recover, he instantly struck across her arms, chest and shoulders weaving the blade around spinning and slashing.

Then suddenly he feinted toward her neck and instead impaled her belly with a good half a meter of steel striking under the shield that had followed the upward feint. He instantly withdrew the blade spinning to the side cutting down deep on an exposed arm. The rhino tried to keep up with the movements of the tiger, but they were far too fast and constant and seemingly were coming from everywhere. The neck and head of the rhino were enormous and well-armored so the tiger instead decided the best strategy was death by a thousand cuts.

Alexei struck over and over slicing into the arms of the rhino making it difficult for her to wield the mace and shield, but he got too close and she was able to catch him with a mighty swing of her mace catching him in the belly throwing him to the side spinning. He righted himself before hitting the wall, but was clearly hurt by her crushing blow. Her successful strike energized her giving her a small shred of hope as she grimaced trying to ignore the severe pain screaming from all over her body. She pressed forward attempt to strike a follow-up blow on the injured cat swinging with all her remaining might, but the wily striped bodyguard ducked her blow thrusting his blade with both arms impaling her nearly the full length of the blade and then just as quickly pulled it out.

She looked down in shock completely ignoring the crouching tiger which pounced skyward driving the blade upward through her neck into her skull. He then immediately released the embedded blade kicking off her belly with both back legs rolling backwards barely avoiding her massive collapsing form.

He waited for help from the assistants to roll the rhino over so he could remove his blade and was checked over by the medics. He had some bruised rips which were painful, but he decided to proceed to the final battle with the huge bull elephant. The medics gave him some pain medication to help and bandaged and padded his ribs enough to hopefully prevent them from hindering him too much. Reynard noticed Sheba was quite appreciative of his decision to continue despite his injury. Reynard had heard her betray her concern for the tiger when he had been injured, and she been his greatest cheerleader roaring with approval at his devastating strikes.

The bull elephant decided on a combination halberd in his trunk, war hammer in one hoof and a huge shield in the other. The elephant swung the halberd with his trunk nearly hitting Alexei causing him to dodge and weave as the huge monster advanced on him. The elephant had superior range with his trunk and the reach of the halberd, and had superior defensive capability with the war hammer and large shield. Alexei decided he would have to change his strategy, carefully watching the approach of the elephant judging the reach and speed of the enormous creature.

The elephant advanced cornering the tiger grinning in victory as he brought the halberd smashing down onto the head of the cat. But Alexei sidestepped the crashing trunk and halberd instead slashing forward with all his strength and weight coming into contact with the enormous thick muscled trunk and cleanly severed it.

As the elephant stood frozen unbelieving staring at half his trunk lying on the ground, Alexei didn't hesitate continuing his motion stepping forward and slashing the backs of both the elephants legs and jamming the blade of the weapon through the groin and into the belly of the huge bull. But the elephant had recovered trumpeting in anguish spinning to the side and slamming the shield against the head of the tiger causing Alexei to lose control of the hilt leaving the blade impeded nearly its entire length. The bull rampaged in pain at the tiger trying to crush him with it's massive body, war hammer or shield. The tiger desperately rolled and leaped forward out of the range of the enraged beast and came up drawing his secondary sword.

The elephant came rampaging forward, but the movement was obviously ripping it apart on the insides as the embedded sword cut into its internal organs causing horrendous damage. Alexei tried to move inside the elephant's guard slashing and striking with his sword while carefully spinning, dodging and weaving trying to avoid the enraged bull's frenzied attack. But the elephant hit the tiger a glancing blow with a shield and followed it with a strike of the war hammer knocking Alexei into a corner stunned. The elephant suddenly charged the corner landing upon the helpless tiger.

The room froze and everyone gasped. Sheba screamed in horror, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Reynard instantly opened the door pulling throwing blades, but realized he was too late. As he pulled back to toss the first blade, he instead let it drop lifelessly to the floor behind him as he saw the huge form of the elephant standing motionless in the corner. He called all his assistants in as well as the watching council, and they all grasped the huge elephant from all sides lifting upward and back. It took nearly everyone they could find to pull the elephant away from the corner. The huge bull teetered upright and then crashed backward as everyone scrambled to get out of the way.

Reynard immediately moved forward trying to remove what remained of his bodyguard and friend only to see an enormous pile of grayish and pinkish gooey pillows or casings several meters high. The fox was confused and unsure of what he was looking at until he looked back at the elephant on his back and saw its belly had been sliced open and a trail of gigantic entrails continued from the cavity to the pile of massive intestines and organs he saw piled in the corner where the tiger should be.

Reynard began desperately yanking on the huge gooey sticky globs pulling them away and immediately others joined until the saw a piece of razor sharp steel sticking upright and then saw some glimpses of orange and black stripes. They scrambled to uncover the tiger and finally exposed his head and body. Once they found his shoulders, the entire crew lifted him up by each armpit and pulled his slime covered body from the pile of entrails lying him flat on the floor.

The good news was he didn't appear to be crushed, but the bad news was he wasn't breathing. They attempted to press against his chest on his heart, but Coal and Rath were having problems pressing hard enough to have any effect and they called to try and get one of their Rhino gang members who was on the upper deck of the ship. Then all of a sudden a striped mass of fury came through knocked everyone out of the way and Sheba jumped on Alexei's chest pressing down with both paws together rapidly while Coal used his paws to make a seal on the sides of Alexei's mouth and Rath blew inside trying to get air to him. The medics then brought in a special breathing mask they placed over the tiger's mouth and a pump to quickly administer breaths while another readied a defibrillator placing a sealant on the paddles and yelled, "Clear." But just as Sheba moved off his chest for them to administer the shock, Alexei began coughing and spitting up some mucus. They removed the mask and cleared his mouth and throat and then attached an oxygen mask over his face while the medics monitored him.

After a few minutes he finally regained consciousness and sat up with his back to the floor looking confused at the elephant and the giant pile of intestines all over.

"What happened?" The giant Amur tiger asked confused as he looked questioningly at the very concerned tigress who was holding him in her arms.

Reynard answered his bodyguard, "It seems you were stunned and the elephant tried to crush you in the corner, but you must have had enough sense to raise your blade above you as he came down and you cut a hole completely through his gut. Instead of falling on top of you, you fell **inside** of him."

Alexei shook his head in wonderment and got a grin as the giant tigress rubbed her face against his ignoring the gooey mess and then giving him a few huge licks with her massive tongue.

Coal made another amazing observation, "You are fortunate you were not sliced apart by your own original blade which was sticking through that chest from the back of the bull. Fortunately the giant guts of the beast intercepted the huge blade protecting you from being sliced by it."

Alexei nodded but then showed a red mark down his shoulder, "I was actually sliced by it, but was very fortunate that what struck me was the dull side."

Reynard tried to get the attention of his tigress lieutenant and remarked to all, "Well how about we get Alexei to the medical bay to be fully checked out. I tend to like to have that done when one of my crew comes back from the dead. That sound okay Shea?"

Sheba nodded her head and removed Alexei's blade from the body of the elephant and cleaned it placing it back in its scabbard. She then helped to carry Alexei out of the room and to a temporary medical bay setup for just this kind of emergency. Sheba, Reynard and a few others stayed outside while they checked the tiger over thoroughly and others worked to clear the huge mess from the room.

* * *

The duels had taken the entire morning and the early afternoon to complete, and they still had 370 executions to get through. Reynard had promised his mistress a day of glory and offerings like she had never imagined possible and the next phase of the punishment would help him keep that promise to his goddess.

They decided on something they had read about in the histories called the gauntlet. They would release twenty prisoners into the room. Waiting for them would be a gauntlet of punishers consisting of Sheba armed with her teeth and claws, Coal with dual equal blades, Rath with a stave and Reynard with a full brace of throwing daggers. Each would spread out so as to avoid hitting each other and would essentially kill the twenty as fast as possible.

Reynard was essentially the insurance policy if any prisoner tried to flee or if any of the others were having any problems, as the fox would fire missiles of death rapidly killing any who caused any problems. The fox was quite happy to sit back and let the others enjoy the work as he actually had quite enough of killing for a long time to come. But gladly prepared himself to ensure his lieutenants were not harmed if things got out of control.

They had selected those with fighting skill and the biggest most powerful condemned to fight in the duels. The remaining 370 were the smaller and weaker condemned and were all unarmed so they reasoned that they could handle twenty at once. If there were any problems, or if the number seemed too easy, they planned on adjusting the number up or down as they went.

As the doors opened and the first batch of twenty entered, it was quite chaotic as those entering all tried to run back out the door and it took an entire group on the other side to try and force them to stay in the room as the desperate mammals forced their way back out. The outer six fell and were quickly dispatched by a swipe of Sheba's paws and jaws and a few cuts by Coal and crushing blows by Rath. However fourteen of the prisoners all managed to force themselves back out the door and they had to spend a good ten minutes rounding up and capturing the ones on the loose. One even managed to get to the top and jump off the boat, but a beaver gang member was able to easily catch them in the water until others arrived to haul them back.

They had learned their lesson with the first batch and instead brought the second batch completely into the room blindfolded. A full contingent of staff stood at the door to the exit and they removed their pawcuffs. The assistants then quickly removed the blindfolds and exited. The group of twenty looked around quick confused until they heard the huge tigress growling and noticed the other armed gang members, and then mad chaos reigned as a mixture of screaming, frozen staring and running in all directions occurred. If it wasn't for Reynard's mistress giving him strength and encouragement, he might have gotten sick at the massive slaughter as death surrounded him on all sides. But the fox had watched the video tapes of the House of Horrors and the various sex clubs those assembled were responsible for and the fury inside him rose and consumed him as he let knives fly in three different directions striking three different prisoners who had decided they had seen enough and taken off into various parts of the room. Sheba was a one kitty wrecking crew shredding limbs, torsos and anything she could reach. Rath and Coal made sure to give her **plenty** of room as they didn't want to accidentally come anywhere close to the shredding machine. The black panther and lion calmly dispatched anything within reach, and then pursued any of those that had fled. One desperate wolverine had remained unnoticed and had leapt at Coal from behind while the panther was busy dispatching a couple of targets. But the wolverine forgot about the fox waiting in the corner of the room who let two blades whistle through the air, and Coal turned feeling something crash into him only to see the dead creature at his feet with two knives protruding from its neck.

The gauntlet continued one batch after the other with various alterations, but Reynard could only call it what it was and that was a mass slaughter. The fox enjoyed the beauty of one-on-one duels as the combat held interest and challenge to him. But this slaughter on an unheard of scale sickened him. He had expected there would be guilty parties that deserved such treatment when he undertook his missions, but if he had known this would be the result, he was beginning to wonder if he would have done it again. The fox had to keep thinking about all the innocents in the worst conditions possible in ultimate hopelessness. He had spent quite a lot of time among them understanding what had befallen them. Those visits and images recorded by the mercenaries gave him the strength of will to continue to make sure this never happened to any others. As they continued batch after batch, even Sheba seemed to be getting a bit exhausted at the amount of slaughter. The only one that seemed insatiable was Reynard's mistress who was in ultimate ecstasy reveling in the death and chaos bathing in the blood of the fallen.

The gauntlet lasted two hours. Two hours of blood, guts, screams of anguish and horror, the loss of bowels and bladders, expressions of terror and despair, begging, pleading, prostrating, severed limbs, weeping and death on an unimaginable scale.

Finally it was over as the last one fell. All four of those who had been executioners felt cold inside. Committing murder on such a horrific scale did something to you even if it was justified and necessary. You had to shut your normal self away and become merely an instrument of Azrael, a bringer of earthly justice and righteous to the land.

* * *

Going forward Reynard realized he now had to focus on the living and helping all the innocents adjust to their newfound freedom. Most of those rescued could not be immediately returned to their families as they needed a great deal of counseling, medical care and love before they tried to readjust to their former lives. Some communities like bunnies had a huge support group waiting for them and could be returned almost immediately. When Rachel had gone back with her parents after being rescued with Aza from The Dungeon, she had a huge family that all made her feel welcome and loved. She admitted to Aza there were moments where she felt tainted and worthless, but her family quickly removed those feelings and doubts convincing her that she was the most precious thing they had and nothing that happened to her could change that. For those that did not have such a support system, Reynard had hundreds of kids who had been through the same thing the captives had gone through and they all helped the rescued adjust and gain back that hope and confidence they had lost.

But he had one task remaining before he could focus on the recovery process which was very well funded now due to his special fundraising efforts earlier in the day. First they released the boat from the mooring and moved it south into one of the deepest sections of the Marshlands and began the grisly process of dumping the 450 corpses or what was left of many of them. The fifteen that had bought their freedom had already been transferred to another ship and all finished transferring assets and signing and videotaping confessions. They were all being well treated and were set to be returned to their homes that evening. All of them knew the consequences of speaking about anything that occurred. The full confessions and mounds of evidence of their crimes were quite powerful deterrents to those fifteen from ever uttering a word about anything. Part of the agreement for their cooperation was that no word of their crimes or involvement in any of the activities would ever be exposed as long as they kept their silence and never committed any such crimes ever again.

They then moved the ship back to the temporary dock and then stripped everything possible from the ship they had been using for the executions. The ship had been set to be retired anyway and they were about to send it off in style. They then marched the 279 prisoners onto the ship held in pawcuffs and some with their legs restrained as well to varying degrees. All these prisoners were also wired together with cables attached to various structures in the ship. They then took the ship out into the deep water south of the city and the assistants all begin disembarking from the ship.

Reynard then got on the intercom to the entire ship pronouncing his sentence and the final punishment, Phase III, announcing calmly, "Assembled convicts, you have all been found guilty of horrific crimes against innocents and all deserve a sentence of death. However, the crimes did not rise to the level of many others. Most of you are guilty of slavery and nothing more. Because of this all of you have been given a chance, a chance at redemption and life. For any of you that survive, I hope you see this as a new opportunity to change your lives and dedicate yourselves toward the betterment of others. If however you are found to have returned to your former crimes, believe me, you will be praying for the sweet cold embrace of death if we find you."

The fox then explained the chance they were given, "If you all work together, it is possible all of you could survive. Panic and chaos is the enemy. Keep a calm head and you just might live. Those with an unfair advantage with regards to swimming such as tigers, bears, beavers, otters, hippos and any other mammal with a natural ability to be adept at aquatics have been handicapped to some degree based on their natural advantages. Remember, if you all work together, you can all get out of this alive. I am a believer in redemption, and am cheering for such an outcome. Good luck!"

A couple of assistants unlocked the ends of the long cables that snaked around the entire ship connecting the prisoners and began pulling them free until they had several hundred meters of cable piled up. They locked the door to the top and set a remote charge in front of the door. The captain then released all the seacocks at once releasing water into all the ballast tanks and the hull simultaneously scuttling the ship.

As the ship began to fill with water, all those aboard began to transfer to the sister ship they had parked alongside and quickly but orderly moved across a walkway with rails that had been setup between the ships. Fortunately it was a fairly calm day late in the evening so the shaking and movement between the ships was fairly minor. However as water began to pour over the sides of the ship and down into the hold there were screams and a great deal of pounding on the door leading to the upper deck.

Reynard got on the intercom again issuing a warning, "Please stand back from the outer door. There are charges set and it will be blown in a couple of minutes. Anyone within the blast radius could be injured, killed or knocked unconscious. This is your last warning. Good luck to you all."

The fox then put the intercom speaker down and calmly strolled across the walkway following the final crew. Once they were sure all were retrieved they began withdrawing the bridge between the ships. As the sinking ship got low enough in the water and the water began to pour in over the sides, Reynard set off the remote detonator blowing the door to the upper deck and potential salvation for all those trapped below. All other exits above deck had been sealed so it was the only escape for any that didn't wish to sink to the bottom of lake. Reynard, his council, the ship's crew, and his assistants and gang members all watched as the ship slowly began to disappear below the surface of the water.

"Are none of them going to get out?" Coal wondered.

Jasper's excellent eyesight in the low light picked up something, "Wait… I see something in the water there!"

Sure enough in the water they could see many dozens of forms floundering around. All those along the side pulled out binoculars watching the action.

The scenario did not look good for their chances of survival though as most of those in the water seemed to be spending all their energy punching and kicking and climbing over the bodies of others using their fellow captives to help keep them above water. A few of the others seemed to realize what was going on with the giant melee and decided to head out on their own moving in different directions. The captain had picked the exact point equidistant from all land so it didn't really matter which direction they swam as they all were about the same distance from land. For any understanding the currents, they may be able to ride the currents to help them make landfall. However trying to swim with restraints was extremely difficult and very slow and tiring. They had already seen a few of those swimming away struggling in place and a couple disappearing beneath the water.

The captain had checked radar and still didn't see any nearby vessels, but it was possible some of the swimmers might be able to locate a ship that could rescue them close to shore. But the vast majority of the survivors seemed to be collected in the area where the ship had sunk all hanging onto each other using the dead and suffocated as a makeshift life raft. They remained with the floating mass throughout the night intercepting a couple curious ships and discouraging them from approaching.

By the first light of the morning those still remaining alive on the mass was greatly diminished. Either part of them had decided to strike out on their own or had succumbed to elements and sunk to the bottom. Reynard and the captain decided it wouldn't be a good idea to be seen in the water in the light of the day and left the area heading northwest to the Marshlands. They arrived in one of the hidden bays in the Docks District a couple of hours later and his lieutenants and council went to take care of critical gang business and then get some rest. He also suspected Alexei and Sheba had other personal plans based on the looks the two had been giving each other.

* * *

Reynard arrived home at Maupertuis and took a long shower to clean off the many layers of blood and gore that had collected and hidden in his fur. He then had a warm bath drawn and sat in the warm water just relaxing resting his aching muscles and trying to calm his headache and rest his weary body and mind. They had a tub that was able to heat itself and maintain a constant temperature and Reynard decided to take full advantage enjoying a long relaxing bath. After about thirty minutes, he heard the door open and something got into the water with him. He smiled as the love of his life snuggled up next to him hugging him tight and rubbing her head under his chin. He wrapped his paws around her and gently touched his muzzle to hers licking her nose resulting in a giggle from his gorgeous vixen.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" The fox remarked with a sigh.

She smiled and snuggled close, "I think there are well over a thousand children and adults that are free today that weren't a few days ago as well as many thousands of other kids who were given a future where none existed that would argue you are deserving. But my own personal answer is that I couldn't ask for a better husband or father for my kits."

Reynard pet his love's head grinning, "I think I will stay around the house for the next few days if that is okay. I have been away from you and the kits far too long."

Aza got a big grin hearing this, "Are you finally finished?"

The fox sighed, "For now… but I fear we are only just getting started."

 


	27. A Nobel Celebration

It was the annual Nobel Celebration named after his majesty the lion, King Nobel, ruler of all the Zootopian underworld. Each year King Nobel would hold open court for a week where all the district bosses, important underworld personages, and members of the King's court would meet for feasting and discussing all the important matters concerning his kingdom.

Summons to the court were made throughout his realm, and every requested mammal was commanded to appear by order of the King. All those requested came, both great and small, except Reynard the Fox and his entourage. Reynard normally loved to attend the celebration as he had made many important agreements over the years leading to his now having large contingents of his Kids in every district. Those agreements led to places for kids who had nowhere else to turn, from now anywhere in Zootopia, to have a place to take them in and give them a family and a future if they followed the rules. Reynard had also used his time at the feast to find like-minded district bosses and members of the court to help to argue for the rights of children, and to expose any laws, operations or practices that were currently harming innocents all over Zootopia. He had found some allies, and had been successful making minor changes to help those so effected, but there was a great deal more that needed to be accomplished before he would be satisfied.

However after his recent operations to liberate thousands of innocents kept as slaves, child brides, sex slaves, prostitutes and numerous other horrific abuses, as well as the punishment of nearly a thousand guilty violators of those innocents, many supported secretly by other district bosses and members of the court, Reynard felt that those parties who he had wronged in his actions would certainly use the opportunity to seek his punishment by the King and court. So he didn't dare show up lest he face punishment on the spot. Reynard preferred to let his enemies show their cards in court before King Nobel, where his allies could inform him of their arguments and other allies could defend him. Reynard preferred to have all information first before he decided how to react, for he was a master tactician and a sly sneaky fox. But this time he may have overstepped his place as careful as he was to leave no evidence linking him to his activities. For the entire operation had been far too massive in scope for him to have hidden everything.

So almost immediately after the court met, and all the attendees had gathered, the first accuser petitioned the court to punish Reynard. For the first was Reynard's mortal enemy, the wolf Isengrim. The same wolf who under strange circumstance was Reynard's uncle by marriage. The same uncle who had repeatedly molested his wife Aza, the wolf's niece, when she was a small child, leading to her being separated from her parents and left in foster care only to later be sold to sex slavers and then tormented and attacked once again by the same wolf in the child sex slavery location known as The Dungeon where Reynard had found and liberated her. But Reynard's hatred and history with the wolf existed long before this information came to light as they had numerous run-ins for decades because of the horrible abuses and actions of the wolf since the time he was a lieutenant to the boss of Sahara Square District and later as the gang leader of that same district. In fact it was the horrible lax practices of Isengrim's former boss who led to the unnecessary death of Aza's birth father.

The wolf Isengrim gathered before King Nobel with his supporters. The King looked down from his elevated throne and smiled affectionately at the wolf for the wolf had ingratiated himself to the King and the court through bribes, secret deals and blackmail for many years. Queen Fiere sitting next to the King, that most beautiful and regal lioness, looked at the wolf trying to hide a scowl, for she knew the wolf was there to speak against Reynard whom she sympathized with and supported on many occasions.

The wolf bowed low before King Nobel and began his practiced speech, "High and mighty prince of all, my Lord King, I beg this of you: that by your great power, justice, and mercy, you'll pity me, given the seriousness of the crimes that Reynard the Fox also known as Red or Red Death, has committed against me, my wife, and my district."

The King nodded his head and the Queen frowned at the wolf in response.

Isengrim continued, "The violations and affronts to your Lordship by this fox are long indeed, and I merely bring to your attention some of those instances to show you the need for this Reynard to receive your worst punishment possible. The first being the affront to my wife as he entered my house against my wife's will and proceeded to have his way with her in the worst way possible as he violated her repeatedly when she refused to tell him my whereabouts."

The King looked aghast at such an accusation and all Isengrim's supporters feigned shock and grumbled angrily after this pronouncement. The Queen looked down stoically refusing to respond to the allegation.

Like a practiced thespian, the wolf waited for the outrage and shock to begin to subside and continued, "The Fox has also made numerous offenses to myself, my district, and ultimately your Lordship. On several heists the Fox was responsible for running in my district, my operatives who participated in the operation reported that the take was under-reported and bribes were given out to those operatives to say nothing about this. But the Fox failed to realize my operatives were completely loyal to myself and not to him or mere coin. The under-reported funds would have meant large commissions to myself and would have meant large tributes from my share as well as the Fox's share to you if he had reported them as is his responsibility."

The King frowned shaking his head at this claim. Under-reporting revenues was truly a capital offense as there was honor among thieves in the realm of the underworld. Not being honest with your fellow underworld bosses and the King was the one of the gravest crimes possible as the whole system was predicated on the honesty of each member of the gangs.

The wolf smiled wide seeing his accusations being well received by the King and then continued, "And finally the most serious offense of all. The Fox sought to interfere with operations in my district just a couple weeks ago. While he hid it well, we have proof the Fox employed mercenaries to interfere in several of my profitable money making ventures. We traced the vehicles used to shell companies linked to Reynard. Also many of the same individual mercenaries we could identify were known associates of the Fox. Finally many of those individuals including some of my gang members, patrons of my operations, and some employees, claim that they identified some landmarks and knew they have been taken to the Fox's district in the Docks."

There was a lot of grumbling and heads shaking their agreement in many of the contingents of district representatives after this last declaration.

The wolf looked angered and looked around making sure he had everyone's attention and continued, "Dear King, many mammals here at your court have experienced similar atrocities by the Fox and know what I have said to be true. And yet Reynard has dishonored me in so many other respects as well; no mammal alive could tell you all that I leave untold. But I swear to avenge the shame he has inflicted on my wife as well the offenses to myself and my district. For that he'll pay, and dearly!"

The King nodded his head and looked troubled, "The charges you bring dear wolf are extremely disturbing, and if true, you shall have your revenge. I know you have had your arguments with the fox on numerous occasions, but such arguments give no justification for such violations of the laws of the underworld."

The Queen scowled at the wolf and gave her husband a disapproving look, but kept silent.

After the King's statement, the wolf stepped back to indicate he was finished and a wild dog also sometimes known as a painted hunting dog (Lycaon pictus) named Courtoys stood up and stepped forward before the King.

He looked nervously at Isengrim and then to Bruun who both stared at him and nodded to him and to the King to indicate he should continue. He then nervously spoke to the King, "My Dear Lord King, I speak before you about a matter where I was wronged by Reynard the Fox who stole a box of gold coins from me. I had needed those gold coins to pay the workers at my operation, and without those coins stolen by the fox, I had to shut down everything resulting in losses of revenue for my boss and for you my King."

Then Tybalt the wildcat (Felix silvestris lybica) spoke up. He advanced angrily, springing next to Courtoys glaring at him and then addressing the King, "My Lord King, I hear that Reynard is accused of serious crimes. No one present has more to do to clear his name. The matter Courtoys complains about happened many years ago when Reynard was still personally involved in heists, and even if I don't lay charges, the box of gold coins was mine. I got it as payment from a heist I was on involving a government archive building. If Courtoys had any claim to it, it came through me."

Then a white panther named Falsus spoke, "Tybalt, maybe we should accuse Reynard: he's a murder, scavenger, liar and dishonorable thief. He cares more about some children and his own pockets than about the love of anyone here… even our lord the King… and he's prepared to lose his reputation and honor for it."

The panther looked around seeing he had everyone's attention and continued, "I'll tell you what I saw him do the other day to Cuwaert the Hare who stands here personally protected as the King's guest and employee. Reynard had promised to show all the financial elements of his district so that he could provide a full accounting of all business and financial dealings to the King. I had been visiting the Docks District as a guest and heard Reynard speaking to Cuwaert. I spied on them and saw that Reynard was merely spouting meaningless nonsense and numbers, giving him piles of reports rather than the summaries he needed in order to confuse him thoroughly so he had no chance of providing a proper accounting for the King."

The panther spoke directly to the King, "Truly, my lord King, you must on no account allow this affront to you to go unpunished and permit the deceiver and rule breaker Reynard to go scot-free. If you don't exact justice according to the judgment of your own mammals, this is what will happen: your reign will be weakened and criticized on account of this for many years to come. Others will see this as a sign that they can do whatever they please and break any of your laws with no consequences."

"Truly, Falsus," Isengrim stated smiling and nodding at the panther, "you're telling the truth: it's right that justice be done, for those who want only to follow the laws of the King and provide a profitable environment for everyone in the underworld."

Finally Reynard's cousin by marriage Grimbeert stepped forward and spoke angrily at Isengrim, "District Boss Isengrim, you are malicious and deceitful. It is a common proverb that an enemy's mouth rarely speaks well, and the charges you lay out against my cousin Reynard at the court proves the proverb correct. I wish you'd agree to this: that whoever of you two has sinned most against the other should hang by the neck like a dishonorable thief on a tree. If Reynard was as close with the King as you are with this court, he'd not consider it sufficient that you merely begged his forgiveness for your false claims. You have bitten my cousin with your frightening teeth more times than I can possibly tell. Your affronts to him and to those he holds dear are so long that we would have to extend our Lord King's celebration for weeks listing them all."

The badger glared at the wolf and his supporters, and continued, "All the same, I'll go over some incidents I know well. You speak of under-reporting of takes from from joint heists and yet you are guilty of far worse on numerous occasions. You clearly knew of and agreed to the standard 15% tribute for operations in your district. You also agreed to the lesser tribute of 10% if your agents were used in those operations as you would get your additional commission out of each of their shares. Yet you clearly took the 15% as well as your operatives' shares on joint ventures. Reynard allowed your agents to join as a courtesy to you when his own people were clearly superior in every position. You shortchanged Reynard his rightful share of every operation in your district."

There was a fair bit of grumbling following this pronouncement from those not supporters of Isengrim as the wolf was notoriously unfair when it came to sharing revenues.

The badger continued, "I also know on multiple occasions you under-reported the value on joint heists and operations with Reynard. You are notorious for undervaluing items that do not have set values such as coins and precious metals. You bribe fences and appraisers to intentionally undervalue gems, jewelry, stocks and bonds, antiques, and similar items with indeterminate value in order to lower the amounts you would have to share with Reynard and other bosses as well as those mammals risking their lives carrying out each operation. Instead of that money going to those deserving, as well as the King's share, you have those same fences and appraisers give you kickbacks to make up that large discount they were able to buy the items for because of this deflated value. You thus line your pockets with the King's gold as well that of Reynard and all others doing any business with you."

Many of those in the court who knew first hand, or suspected this was the case when dealing with Isengrim, all seemed to shake their heads in agreement and mutter curses about the stingy dishonest Isengrim.

Grimbeert seemed pleased others were seeing the wolf for what he was and continued his argument, "Did you not wonder why Reynard quit almost every joint venture with you? You blame it on your rivalry, but you of all know that when it comes to business, those in the underworld put aside all personal issues for the sake of profit. In the cases you complained about regarding Reynard under-reporting his totals, realize Reynard was only trying to gain his rightful share as well as the share for both your operatives and his own after your dishonest manipulations had constantly short-changed everyone involved. You can also check the books in each of those cases and see that our Lord King received his full share finally for once."

The badger was just getting warmed up. He had spent his career in the court listening for all the gossip, rumors and bits of evidence every day for just a moment like this. His time had not been idle as he proved next, "As to the matter of your wife, everyone knows that you have been unable to fully satisfy your wife for your whole marriage. Everyone also knows that your same wife has lusted and fantasized about Reynard since even before you were married. She was known to have tried to gain his affections for many years as he is indeed a most dashing, handsome and glorious figure for any female's desires. Yet everyone also knows Reynard has been chaste and faithful to his wife, his true love Aza, your niece and my cousin. Reynard would rather slit his wrists than ever do anything to hurt his love. Any such stories your wife told you were certainly fevered lustful fantasies and desires. Since she can not be satisfied by your loins, she must find solace in dreaming about things she can never have. If her allegations are really true, have her tell us all in person and before Reynard if you dare. As I am sure you know, she will surely see Reynard and run to him begging for him to forgive her delusions and to join with her in front of God and everyone assembled until she is finally satisfied by a real canine cock at least once in her life!"

There was an eruption from Isengrim's supporters and the wolf looked ready for murder, but all those others in the court, including Queen Fiere, snickered, guffawed and howled with laughter openly and quite loudly.

The King listened to the statements dispassionately and somberly, but nodded his head in seeming acceptance that everything Grimbeert said was certainly the truth as everyone in the court knew his statements to be the gospel truth as Isengrim's failures in the bedroom and Reynard's devotion to his wife were quite well known.

Grimbeert was pleased with the impact of his words and he finished his oratory with his final defense against Isengrim, "And finally to the matter of Reynard's supposed interference in your district. One thing you fail to mention is the exact nature of these operations of yours you were referring to. From my understanding, many of these were banned and outlawed. Others of these were highly discouraged as they offended our good and blessed Queen as well any with any morality, integrity or sense of any decency toward innocents in their care as a district leader." Grimbeert smiled and nodded his head at the Queen upon her mention, and she beamed at him and nodded, pleased at his pronouncement.

The badger then concluded his defense, "So if anyone is guilty in this case, it is Isengrim himself admitting to supporting and profiting from such reprehensible operations. As far as the evidence to Reynard's guilt, it is all highly speculative and none of it concrete, certainly nothing conclusive. If we are to be held responsible for anything any of those we have employed in the past as contractors, mercenaries, gang members, etc. do in the present, then we may as well all admit to being guilty of nearly anything. You know very well that all gangs have hired mercenaries on many occasions, and most have worked for many of us over the years and not just for one district boss. In conclusion, the only thing I have heard from your mouth is a profession of self-guilt and nothing that Reynard the Fox or Red could ever be blamed for."

Many of those in the court applauded the efforts of Grimbeert and his eloquent and brilliant defense of his cousin.

Now Grimbeert addressed the other attacks on his cousin, "As far as the matter of Cuwaert the Hare, all that Reynard did was provide all available information for him to use to do the Lord King's work. Falsus' claims about nonsense and false numbers is only his interpretation as to an outsider of any operation, such numbers and figures would appear as such. If Cuwaert could not understand such information and how to interpret them, the fault lies with him and not Reynard. The one deserving of punishment is the hare not the fox if he is not doing his job properly as directed by our Lord King. But we don't even know if this is the case as nothing was directly presented one way or the other by Cuwaert."

"And then Courtoys the Wild Dog complains… Courtoys, of all mammals! He's gotten hold of a box of gold coins by ill-gotten means. It seems Courtoys only means to use this to deflect blame for his failure to his bosses with respect to the operations for which he was responsible. He should have been smarter and kept quiet, since he'd stolen the coins in the first place: male quaesisti, male perdidisti! (You acquired it badly, you badly lost it!) It's only right the ill-gained be ill-lost. Who'll blame Reynard, if he took stolen goods from a dishonest thief? Whoever understands the law and can tell right from wrong knows that Reynard was in the right. And whoever is as esteemed as cousin Reynard knows how to handle stolen goods. No member of the court would think it remotely wrong or illegal if Reynard had hanged Courtoys when he found him with the coins. The reason he was spared was because he was another boss's charge and Reynard would not disrespect another boss or the court by killing their underling. And what was his reward for this? Not a thing! What wounds him most is that **he's** the one being accused here."

"My cousin Reynard is a noble and honest creature. He detests falsehood of any kind. He does nothing without the advice of the court and his advisers. I declare it openly that, since my lord the King proclaimed peace between the districts here, Reynard has never intended to harm a soul in another district. And those he has punished in his own district have deserved every sentence handed down to them. He spends his time thinking of how to help those in his district and enrich the lives of those in his employee as well as the pockets of our Lord King and the court. He spends his time enjoying the company of his beautiful wife, my cousin Aza, and his four precious kits. Who could blame him for this? The rest of his time he manages his business ventures in order to help pay for the many thousands of his Kids, Red Kids, located all over Zootopia now. He frequently visits all those kids every chance he gets helping them to grow up safe and with a future. What nobler venture could anyone have? He lives his life for charity, for taking care of his thousands of Kids and his family. If you could show me a better mammal, I fear I would be waiting here until I grow old and my fur falls out before such could happen. Any of those who seek harm to such a person are only guilty of jealousy and envy, and nothing more. If only all your vassals could be more like Reynard my lord King, then your realm would be far better off."

As Grimbeert, Reynard's cousin by marriage, stood and delivered his summation speech, the court saw Chaunticleer a giant panda running into the court followed by a retinue of followers wheeling on two large carts the bodies of an enormous polar bear covered in numerous gashes and cuts around his head and lower body, and a transcaspian urial with large curved horns with embedded gold who appeared to be missing it's eye sockets. Both dead mammals smelled horrible and were placed in large coffins. All those in the court immediately covered their noses and faces as the grisly dead decomposing bodies were brought forth.

For these were two prominent victims of Reynard's personal justice of the previous week, and the giant panda was an independent investigator hired by the court, but really financed by Isengrim, Bruun and several other bosses who had an ax to grind with Reynard and his meddling in their district's affairs.

Chaunticleer was never known for being subtle, and as he entered the court he made a great show of piteously clapping his paws together and wailing wretchedly as if his world had come to an end. On either side of the coffins walked Cantart, an elderly female polar bear, and a beautiful transcaspian urial ewe named Cryant with small horns with a sheer black veil attached to them covering her face. Both looked incredibly sad and distraught and each bore a white burning candle which was long and straight. For this was the polar bear Jax's mother and the transcaspain urial's wife and now widow. They wept and wailed grieving for their dear loved ones.

Their grieving was so loud they were heard long before anyone in the court even had a glimpse of what was in the coffins. As they approached and stood before the King, they seemed to realize where they were and looked down reverently and subsided their wailing.

Chaunticleer then spoke for them addressing the King, "Merciful lord, my lord the King, please hear our accusation. You'll be shocked by the frightful damage that Reynard has inflicted upon your faithful servants and their loved ones, who stand here before you!"

The panda looked around seeing he had everyone's attention and continued, "Please hear me, for the tale I seek to tell will strike pain in your heart and be sure to make your blood to boil. For I tell you the story of two of your servants who worked tirelessly for their district bosses and ultimately for you my King. For first the great Jax, son to his beloved mother Cantart here, rose from a mere dock worker, to enforcer, and finally to a true entrepreneur building a business in Tundratown generating a fortune for his district boss as well as the royal court."

"Jax was beloved by all his workers, and treated them well… better than any similar operations. He believed a happy worker was a much more effective worker and put this into practice every day. He strove to have the happiest and most hardworking workers anywhere, and ran the most efficient operation in all the districts."

Chaunticleer then got a furious look on his face, "And what was his reward for this hard work? Reynard the scoundrel, the rule breaker, came into the Tundratown District using a proxy force in his horrible name and destroyed the entire operation Jax had built from the ground up with his sweat and blood. Reynard then took everyone at the facility against their will, workers, guards, employees and the good Jax himself. Reynard kidnapped everyone and left the place bare."

"But it does not end there. It gets far worse. While some employees were released unharmed, others have never been heard from again and assumed dead. And what did Reynard do with those workers he took? He stole them. He sought to take them into his own organization giving them no choice in the matter."

"And finally the worst affront of all, the monster Reynard executed our valuable and loyal member. Not merely satisfied to murder, this Reynard… this demon, instead slowly tortured poor Jax repeatedly using him for target practice striking him repeatedly creating hundreds of holes. Poor Jax suffered horribly for hours as Reynard tortured him throwing knife after knife against him and cutting him repeatedly in the groin. See here the results of his handiwork!"

Chaunticleer brought the great bear before the King and had the coffin lowered to the ground with the help of nearly half the court.

The King looked down seeing all the damage all over the bear, which supported the panda's narrative, and nodded his head in considerable consternation.

The King then spoke somberly to the panda, "This is truly dire news Chaunticleer. How came you by the body of our dear Jax, and what proof do you have that Reynard the Fox was responsible?"

Chaunticleer nodded his head expecting this question and turned to Cantart, Jax's bereaved mother, "Our goodly mother Cantart found the body of her beloved son in a large box at her door with a note saying her son had died a good death and he was presented to her for burial out of respect. But I say to you, how can he have had a good death? We can see for certain he was brutalized and tortured repeatedly."

"And look here upon our friend Fredo prematurely meeting his end at the knife of the fox. We all know that Fredo was a regular tireless leader of his operation. The loyalty of the urial was beyond reproach, and he consistently performed as one of the leaders in profit and revenue generation among all districts. For the urial only cared about providing profit for his boss and you my lord King. He merely wished to take home his rightly share to his good wife who stands here before you. They had planned to have a family and our dear Cryant is with child who will now be born without a father to provide for and raise it. The only thing the goodly wife Cryant got was a box with her dead husband and a note similar to our friend Jax."

The female urial fell to her knees and broke down into tears sobbing uncontrollably with her hooves held over her face. Chaunticleer moved next to her and stood over her gently rubbing her back and shaking his head sadly.

The panda then raised his head and gave the King a hard look declaring, "We know that it was wicked Reynard who did this as we interviewed all employees released and pieced together enough evidence to prove they were held in Reynard's district. In addition, many of the employees who had been working for Jax were identified and seen among Reynard's staff. Finally, we found two of the mercenaries who were responsible for carrying out the evil plans of the villainous Reynard. And while they were not given any orders directly from Reynard, they admitted that they had heard he was in contact with their bosses. In addition they were told they had orders not to attack or kill anyone in the district and to avoid any contact with any gang members of the district boss. Finally they admitted to Jax and the good urial Fredo being among numerous others held in the Docks District awaiting judgment by Reynard. Judgment! As if the scoundrel could ever judge the actions of others after his long list of misdeeds."

"I know you will ask how do we know the blackguard Reynard personally did this to our admirable friends and allies Jax and Fredo? Reynard would have only executed those of their stature himself. Also looking at his handiwork, who else is as good with a knife? Reynard may be scum, but he would not leave such a task as killing such important personages to anyone else. We all know Reynard controls everything that happens in his district tighter than any other boss, and anything that happens there, and any deaths there would only be with his direct involvement."

Everyone nodded knowing this to be very true. Reynard was known to run the tightest ship in all the kingdom. No one in the Docks District even ran a card game, or spanked a child, without him knowing about it and approving it.

Chaunticleer then raised his head high looking defiant, "I thus say to you my good King and to those assembled here at court, how can there be any doubt Reynard has done this to our good and loyal friends as well as to hundreds of others in districts in which he has no rights? I beg you my wise King to seek the only rightful justice such actions deserve. I know we can not bring the loyal hardworking son or the beloved father back, but we can prevent this from happening again, and send a message that such actions can not and will not be tolerated in your kingdom, my lord. I lay this charge in your presence gracious King, that you might take pity on the hundreds of your loyal servants who have been wronged by the fox for the unreasonable and abhorrent harms we have all suffered."

There was a great deal of muttering and upset voices in the court following Chaunticleer's impassioned statements. Finally all eyes then turned to look upon the King who had his right paw held under his chin as he sat considering the presented evidence.

The King finally spoke in a commanding voice to the room, "Counselor Grimbeert, listen to the latest charge against your cousin the righteous family man: if I live a year he'll pay dearly, despite all his charity and devotion to his Kids!"

The King then spoke directly to the panda, "Now listen to me, dear Chaunticleer: Your accusation is sufficient. These two beloved servants we give over to death, since we can't bring them back to life. We must entrust them to God as we sing their praises and bury them with the reverence and honor they deserve. We'll then take council among these bosses and court members, deciding how we might best enforce justice for these actions and terrible murders, and how we might bring this dishonorable thief to law."

The court then began a reverent service for important dead members of the underworld with the appropriate ceremonies. When the ceremonies were ended and the polar bear and urial were buried in the underworld royal graveyard, each had a marble gravestone polished as brightly as any mirror, in which the following epitaphs in large letters had been incised:

**Jax, son of Cantart, whom Reynard the Fox aka Red Death executed. Lament his death, for he was shamefully murdered.**

A similar gravestone and message for Fredo was engraved and placed at the urial's grave.

The King then gathered the district bosses, chief members of his court and the wisest of his council to deliberate on Reynard the Fox's punishment for this dreadful murder. Those assembled concluded that they should send for Reynard to answer these charges. There was no way he could evade a summons to appear in the King's court. They also decided that Bruun the Bear should be the messenger to deliver such an official and important summons.

All this seemed good and proper to the King, who addressed Bruun the Bear, "Boss Bruun, I want you to carry this message. But take good care of yourself for Reynard is wicked and dangerous. He has lots of tricks up his sleeve, and he'll lie, flatter and do nothing but ponder how he can deceive and mock you."

Bruun nodded at the King and responded, "Good lord, it be a bit late in the day for the fox to deceive me! I have learned from past dealings with him who he is. I think he comes a bit too late to make a fool of me."

Thus Bruun left merrily. But his friends and the King would regret that he didn't return in quite so merry a mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This and the next four chapters coincide the most with the original Reynard legend and text from around 900-1400 A.D. as nearly every scene takes place in the original. I used the book Reynard the Fox: A New Translation by James Simpson as a constant reference especially when writing this and follow chapters. I didn't think I could adapt the original story so closely with the modern Zootopian adaptation, but was pleasantly surprised by my result. Considering how simplistic the original ruses were, the heavy constant religious references, and the nature of text, I was thrilled with the result, and any who know the original story will get quite a thrill with how closely it was adapted. I was particularly proud of my version of the story of the Cat given how far I had to adapt it from the original. For reference, this chapter encompasses all scenes from Chapters 1 to 14 of the original legendary story. The final scene in Chapter 31 of this work is where things veer off from the original, and uses elements used in the later parts of the original legendary text.
> 
> Those familiar with the ancient story, don't worry, as the classic scenes from Chapter 15 and beyond of the original ancient legend will come, just a bit later, as there are a few items to take care of between now and then for my particular story. Also, many things from the original story will be out of sequence from how they occurred in the original. For this is a Zootopian story, and this Reynard is quite different from the original, so of course things will be quite different. Also, just for the sake of a challenge, I wrote it in the style similar to that used in the original modern translation. (A taste of Old English form, but one that is reasonably clear for modern readers which was utilized throughout the new modern 2015 translation of the ancient text) It was my first attempt at this writing style, and I think I quite enjoy it.


	28. Bruun's Message

Now Bruun was on his way to the fox, fully convinced that the fox couldn't outwit him. As his driver entered the dark alcove to the main entrance of the fox's residence and fortress Maupertuis, he told his lieutenants and associates he needed to visit the fox alone. They had concerns for him of course, but he told them that this was business for only bosses alone and he would be just fine. He exited and walked to the main estate gate and found it locked.

Bruun knew that Reynard had all kinds of secret entrances all around the estate, but was told the fox was happily locked up tight inside, and he had no reason to doubt these reports.

He buzzed the guard station inside and informed them that he was there to meet Reynard one on one, boss to boss. After a few minutes he was informed Reynard would be right out.

Bruun knew that Reynard was many things, but he was honorable and would respect the conventions of dealing one on one with a boss. He did not fear the fox. He was not naive enough to think that his enormous size and strength would be enough to protect him against the well-known very talented killer. But he knew that Reynard had no personal quarrel with him, and he had a far more valid reason to be angry at the fox than vice versa. But killing the King's emissary and a district boss would be the most dishonorable thing the fox could do. And the fox may be a scoundrel, liar, trickster, thief, but he was not dishonorable regardless of the things said at court.

After a few minutes Bruun saw the fox strolling down the walkway to meet him at the front gate wearing some baggy brown pants and a loose fitting cream colored shirt. The practiced eye of the bear did notice Reynard was wearing a brace of knives as well having several strapped to his legs and his belt which is why the fox preferred loose clothing. But the bear was not threatened by the presence of these as a boss, especially in Reynard's position, would need to be able to protect himself at a moments notice.

The gate opened partway and the fox gestured him inside the grounds. Bruun stepped a few steps inside and the gate immediately closed back securely. Reynard gestured to the bear to follow him, and he began walking around the outside grounds of the estate towards the water.

The fox grinned widely at the bear shaking his paw in friendly greeting and asking, "My Dear Bruun, what brings you out to visit me on such a warm day? Regardless, it is always good to see you. We bosses really don't have enough of these personal meetings. I like the personal touch of a face-to-face myself."

Bruun was amazed and surprised at the calm nonchalant attitude of the fox considering he was sure Reynard's allies had informed him about what had transpired at court. But it was time to get the formal part out of the way as the bear pronounced, "The King has sent me to summon you to court to face charges that have been brought against you, and to request you to plead your case. The King has sworn by God that if you don't come, or if I fail to bring you with me to receive sentence, you're a dead mammal. He'll either hang you or set you on the wheel. Reynard, do as I suggest: come to court!"

Reynard glanced up at the bear with a thoughtful look, "My dear Bruun, whoever sent you all the way here did you no favors for I see you are exhausted as there is sweat on your face and you are panting. Your trip is completely unnecessary though, since I was coming to court tomorrow. But I'm happy you've come all the same, because your wise council will help me at court. But couldn't the King have found some less important messenger than yourself? That is quite shocking to me, because apart from the King, you're the noblest and most important figure at court."

The fox continued, "I wish we were already at court, but I'm afraid I won't be able to come just now, for I have a particular project that consumes me. One of the special extremely rare opportunities that is only available for a very short window if you catch my drift. I dream of the amber glow and the priceless finery in which it finds itself attached."

Bruun's interest was piqued as what possible thing could be so important to distract Reynard from coming to court to defend his life? And what possible amber item would be so important?

"Dear fox, what thing has filled your head so that you can think of nothing else? You mention amber, but what thing of priceless value would have that description?" The bear wondered.

"Ah, well it is a thing of great value that I did not wish to share with my crew if you know what I mean. For it is a set consisting of a flawless honeycomb necklace made of amber, diamonds and gold with matching earrings, tiara, brooch and bracelet. It is truly magnificent and priceless, but I am sure anyone fencing such could ask quite the reward as it is insured for many millions." The fox looked preoccupied thinking upon such a thing of immense value.

The bear had many questions, "Why have you not taken it if you know it's location? I know you are one of the best thieves ever to set foot in the underworld."

The fox shook his head as if in resignation, "Yes, I know I am one of the finest thieves around, but this particular job requires something I lack, something all my best operatives are absent as well."

Bruun was puzzled, "But you are renowned for having the very best thieves in all the kingdom. No other district comes even close. What could all your best lack?"

Reynard confessed his problem, "They lack strength. In order to retrieve this particular treasure, it requires someone of enormous strength. It is not as much a job for finesse as is the norm, but for someone with raw brute strength."

Bruun still had questions, "Why not go to some of your strong powerful gang members? Why not even go to your bodyguard. I would imagine the strength of a giant amur tiger would be sufficient for the job. Or perhaps you could hire an elephant or something similar?"

Reynard looks at the bear thoughtfully, "Yes most likely my bodyguard would be able to carry out this task. But I fear that this would present too great a temptation for him. It may prove too great a temptation for any I might hire. My bodyguard has gotten older and slower, and has been trying to get me to move him to another position. Yet he is a simple bodyguard, and does not fit very well in any other aspect of my organization. I would hate to tell him this, but I believe he sees from my expression my feelings on the matter. But I imagine a million or more bucks in the pocket after visiting a fence can make such a mammal, any mammal, question their loyalty. I find the chance anyone I send will return such a treasure quite frustratingly slim."

Bruun then got an idea, a thoughtful devious idea, "Perhaps… perhaps someone I know would help you out… someone for whom the amount would not tempt to flee and retire… someone for whom honor means a great deal?"

The fox looked up surprised, "My dear Bruun, are you talking about yourself?"

Bruun pretended that was not his intention at first, "Oh no… but… now that you mention it. If I were to… obtain this treasure… I would share it certainly."

Reynard looked at the bear inquisitively, "Bruun my dear friend, when did you bother with menial tasks of thieving yourself? It doesn't have anything to do with the financial hardship I heard you found yourself in… something about large construction costs that needed to be paid off? I try not to listen to such things as they are not my business. But if it is something where we both can benefit, then it may be just the thing."

Bruun shook his head understanding the fox knew of his financial hardship, mostly caused by the fox himself, but he was very polite in discussing it. The fox did not know that Bruun himself had financed the construction of the giant underground complex before he blew it up. It was just one of those unfortunate circumstances. But quite possibly the fox could make it up to him with this… this honeycomb treasure.

The bear asked an all important question, "Do you wish to share the spoils fifty fifty as equal partners?"

Reynard considered that for a bit and answered cautiously, "I know of the recent hardships you have endured and wanted to help how I could. But I also realize I am in a bit of a sticky predicament at court as you well know. I could use your support as you certainly have the King's ear on this and many matters. You would be welcome to a seventy share to my thirty if you could just lend me your full support at court."

Bruun thought to himself that now he saw the desperate need of the fox. He is doomed and is grasping for any possible ally to support his wretched position. Well he is not asking for me to do anything specific to support him, the bear thought. And what he doesn't know happens in private council will not hurt him. I can easily promise support, give him nothing and pocket an extra several hundred thousand out of it. That would go a long way to getting the bank and contractors off his back.

The bear smiled happily at the fox and extended his paw shaking the fox's returned one, "Very well Reynard, you have a deal. If you lead me to the treasure, I will retrieve it and pay you a thirty share and give you my support at court. Now lead me there so we can finish all this up before it gets too late."

* * *

Reynard led the pair to an isolated estate in the southwestern corner of the Rainforest District near Harbour St. They used a 'borrowed' laundry service van to drive around to a back entrance of the estate and parked it in a hidden alcove. Such vans would be used commonly at most estates to handle laundry services for the large homes, and seeing this one would not be suspicious as it is one that would normally stop by estates in the area at all hours. However Reynard had no plans to enter through the service entrance as he quickly scampered up the side of the building to a third story balcony. There he created a pulley and harness system using equipment he had brought and had the bear pull himself up with the fox assisting. After several minutes they managed to get the bear up to the balcony.

The fox then scampered up to the roof and disabled cameras and pressure sensors and tied some ropes around a chimney and carefully used the ropes to climb up to an upper floor walking along the side of the building using a slight railing along the edge. He then tied off supporting ropes and had the bear carefully maneuver around the railing using a harness behind the beast supporting nearly all his weight. Bruun was clearly terrified of being up this high moving along a railing not designed to handle anything close to his weight. Finally the bear reached a small outcropping and window Reynard had chosen to be the best path to the room they sought.

Reynard then forged ahead of the large bear disabling any alarms and traps between the window and the hidden room attached to the study.

Once they were in the study, Bruun expressed one of his concerns whispering, "Reynard are you sure we won't be interrupted?"

Reynard's eyes gleamed in the near darkness as he grinned, "I assure you my friend I have cased this place quite thoroughly. The family is away visiting relatives down south, and there is only a minimal guard staff and they never come up this high. They depend completely on the many alarms, the hidden nature of the room, and the near impossible type of the lock to protect it. For anything strong enough to do this job would have to somehow get up here and past all the security. Not a possible task for anyone else but… well I don't wish to brag."

The bear grunted and responded softly, "Yes… yes your reputation is well-deserved. I have never doubted your capabilities."

They finally made it into the hidden room after Reynard located the hidden trigger panel and disabled the coded locked door. Finally they could see what they had come to steal as a panel in the wall revealed a small alcove with a larger hole and two smaller below it.

As Bruun examined the hole looking inside, he asked the obvious question, "Where is the lock?"

Reynard stuck a mirror on a pole in the hole allowing the two of them to see the most beautiful set of jeweled treasure made from flawless pieces of polished amber and hundreds of jewels.

Reynard grinned at the bear, "Behold the Honeycomb Treasure. The only way to release it is to stick your head in the larger hole and two paws in the lower and smaller ones. You need to pull the two handles carefully making sure the counterweights do not touch the electronic triggers on the sides. It requires an enormous steady force of well over a thousand kilograms. There was no way to simulate the pull force as it required constant grip pressure."

Bruun looked everything over very carefully, but seeing the glimpse of the treasure got his heart pumping as it seemed to be everything the fox had promised. He then stuck his head and paws into the holes. He had to stretch quite far to get his paws around the handles and to see what he was doing. Once he had grips around the handles and could see the guide lines, using the small light the fox had pushed inside, he began pulling on the handles slowly. Strangely the handles felt like they had some kind of sticky substance on their surface, but he didn't have time to worry about this as he began apply enormous pressure slowly and steadily pulling back. Bruun carefully pulled on the handles keeping the guidelines straight, but it was slow going and he was beginning to tire after several minutes. It was then the bear realized he was not going to be able to make it all the way to the end as strong as he was, he did not have the incredible stamina required to do this for the nearly fifteen minutes it would require. No one did.

So he carefully let the weights fall back to the start, and once they were situated in the exact slots, he released the handles and began to pull back. But he had one big problem. He couldn't release the handles. It seemed his paws were stuck to the handles as there was some substance on them preventing him pulling his paws and arms out of the sockets. At this realization he felt a cold shiver go down his spine and sweat began to drip down his head as he attempted to pull his head free. It was then he found he could not do that either. He then began to thrash pulling harder and harder, but everything appeared to be stuck. Claustrophobia now started setting in as the bear began tugging this way and that attempting to break free. At this point nothing could help the bear, neither flattery nor reproach: he was stuck fast inside the trap.

In this way did Reynard bring the bear into a prison of his own making through trickery and greed. Brawn nor brain, foot nor head: nothing was going to help him. Bruun's strength and courage were of no help at all in this situation. He saw now that he was thoroughly trapped and began to roar and bray pressing and scratching with his hind legs. He began to make such a racket that they began to hear shouts from below and footsteps as Lantfert the leader of the guards led a whole team up from below armed with electronic prods and other impliments to subdue and capture an intruder as they knew nothing of what the hullabaloo upstairs was about. Bruun remained fixed and frightened trapped inside a dark prison which held his head, paws and arms fast. He twisted, he wrestled, and he roared, but it was no good: he was clueless about how to pull himself out.

Reynard of course heard Lantfert and the approaching guards the instant they came near, as his hearing was quite keen, even far greater than an average fox whose sense was already one of the best of all mammal species.

So he calmly told Bruun, "How is the Honeycomb? It is truly as magnificent as you imagined? I hope it is everything you dreamt it would be. Take care you don't take it all for yourself as that would be greedy. You won't be returning to court anytime soon I am afraid once Lantfert and the guards get a hold of you. Try not to enjoy too much of what he and the others will dish out as I know from some of your appetites at your House of Horrors you certainly enjoyed dishing out such treatments to many innocents. I suggest you drink in all the amber beauty while you can to make it worth your while."

Having offered his advice, Reynard shoved a couple small flashlights in on either side of the bear's head so he could get a wonderful view of their purpose here this night. He then left the room quick as a flash sprinting down the hall and throwing himself out the open window grabbing a rope conveniently standing at the window side as he leapt. The momentum sent him flying into the air and he released the rope at the proper time falling onto the third story balcony rolling forward and leaping off grabbing another rope and sliding down to the ground. The fox was completely out of the building in mere seconds as always, having planned escape routes was one of the most important things to know as a master thief.

As he ran to hide in the bushes, Reynard's extra keen hearing picked up shouts and voices saying, "Come on, you lot, into the study, there's a bear stuck fast there!"

It seems every guard available had heard the call and had crammed into the room. All came well equipped to punish such a brazen act and subdue this beast regardless of his size. The guards were all small, the biggest being a panther and leopard, but they were many in number and quite motivated for vengeance.

Now Bruun wasn't feeling great as it was one against many. When he heard all the guards rush in and began to wail on him with sticks, electronic prods, and clubs, he wrestled and pulled so hard he extracted his head, but he left behind all nearly all the skin and both his ears. No one had ever seen more hideous a mammal, for blood ran over his eyes. Before he could yank out his paws and arms, he had to leave his claws, paw pads and a good portion of the fur on his arms behind.

The deal turned out badly for Bruun. He thought he'd never escape, now that his paws were so painful, and he couldn't see a thing because of the blood running down across his eyes. Lantfert the Ram and the guards all surrounded him cautiously and the ram then slammed his head into the bear and all the guards began wailing on him beating him repeatedly on his head and face as hard as possible. Bruun certainly received many hard knocks and was nearly rendered unconscious.

Those listening to this story take note, if you are in a bad way, you're everyone's victim. Bruun's story proves it as each of the guards were fierce, furious and merciless with him just as he had been with all those innocents he had tortured, abused and killed during his participation at the House of Horrors. All the guards seemed inspired to take out any aggression or anger they had experienced in their lives, and expressed it all at once at this moment on the giant bear. The larger of them, the panther, Lantfert the Ram, and a wolf did more harm to the bear than others biting, shocking and cutting him as if their purpose was to kill him. They gave it to him with everything they had.

Bruun the Bear, initially sat and cried and groaned for he was blind and had to take all they dished out. The guards pummeled him now with clubs, staves and any blunt instrument they could find as they now tried to render him unconscious. Lantfert repeatedly tried running across the room and smashing the bear in the head with his great horns causing Bruun's head to ring and his ears to go deaf.

But the bear suddenly surprised them all as if he had been waiting for the right moment and sprang up knocking them all around the room and went charging out of the hidden room and study racing down the hall. The clever bear had maneuvered himself so the guards thought he had given up, but instead prepared himself for this desperate astonishing act. The surprise had given him just enough time to make it to the window and frantically search around and find the rope and harness he had used to move along the railing. But as Bruun grasped the ropes, he screamed in agony as the pain from his bare raw bloody paws was extreme, and he instead had to wrap the ropes around his arms and then jump off just as the guards made it to the window.

He bounced along the railing in several large leaps releasing the rope when he was near the third floor balcony landing on the roof sliding down and smashing onto the balcony crushing a table and set of chairs. The bear then had no choice but to climb over the railing hanging by his raw bloody paws and drop hoping he didn't break anything vital as he slammed into the ground. Fortunately he knew well enough to roll on impact and only sprained an ankle and broke an arm as he landed on it.

Several of the guards had followed him out the window, while some raced down the stairs to the outside. But one of the guards, a female cheetah named Julocke, thought she had the balance and climbing ability of her panther, leopard or other similar expert climbing feline brethren, and had attempted to scamper across the roof, but lost her balance and was now hanging four stories up on the edge by her paws.

Seeing this, the guards shouted, "Dame Julocke is hanging from the roof about to die. Everyone help her! Rescuing her is our top priority at the moment!"

Every guard then ignored Bruun as they all moved in place to try and save their comrade.

When Bruun the Bear saw the guards running back towards the house to attempt to save the cheetah, he jumped into a nearby large stream bordering the property and attempted to swim away as fast as he could.

One guard who apparently ignored the calls to save the cheetah, ran after him shouting, "Come back, you treacherous thief!"

The bear made it to a wider part of the rushing water, and moved into the fastest current leaving behind the guards' shouts and curses as water was a bear's friend. And fast running water was something that would be extremely difficult for anything to follow unless they were an aquatic mammal like an otter or beaver. He was so glad to have escaped them. He bitterly cursed the honeycomb trap and treasure, and the fox who'd betrayed him, since he'd now lost both cap and ears. It was several kilometers he swam downstream before he recovered from exhaustion on the bank. He was heavy of heart, groaning and sighing, with blood flowing into his eyes again. He huffed and puffed as frantically as if he were dying.

And as for Reynard? As he lay watching all the commotion hidden in the bushes, he decided to slip back into the house. As the guards all rushed upstairs to rescue their feline friend, he grabbed several valuable paintings removing them from their frames as well as grabbing a statue made of gold and gems, and three nearly priceless ancient first edition books he had all spotted earlier while casing the joint at a business meeting a month back. As he bounded silently away from the estate to the laundry van obscured by a back wall, he thought to himself how nicely everything had worked out. He had seen this wonderful treasure a month ago as he wandered around upstairs 'searching' for a free restroom. He had been back a few times with some of his experts trying to find some way into the hidden vault finally concluding it was impossible to open. Sometimes as a thief you have to accept when a job is too hard, and move on to easier targets. But this one had always been on his mind, and it was good to know that while the treasure was not his, the rewards for the heist were still quite substantial.

As he hurriedly drove out a back entrance in the van they had arrived in following along the waterway, he rejoiced thinking the bear was finally out of his fur for good, either captured or dead. The fox thought to himself, "I have certainly scored a win here this evening, for now one of my biggest enemies at court is now removed, and no one will blame me. Why shouldn't I celebrate?"

But the moment he was thinking these thoughts, the fox happened to look toward the waterway where he saw a hulking form recovering on a bank. Looking through some high powered binoculars using a night vision filter, he recognized the form quickly realizing it could be none other than Bruun the Bear. The moment he saw the bear, he was as depressed as he had been happy before. He angrily spoke aloud as if to tell Lantfert off, "Damn you, Lantfert, you ignorant incompetent fool, may God give you a shameful death! How could you have lost such an enormous, lumbering and deserving quarry to be caught and treated as he well deserves? How could you have lost such a big fat bear!"

The fox drove up onto the grass arriving near the water bank and the exhausted bear. Bruun was quite bloody and very ill, for which he thanked no one so much as the fox. Reynard then leaned out the window shouting to the bear, "Dear friend, may God protect you!"

The bear was frightened at first thinking he was caught, but then realized it was only the red devil that had come to torment him further.

"Haven't you forgotten to pick up something from back at the estate?" Remarked the fox with a mischievous grin, "I fail to see the Honeycomb Treasure or anything in your paws. In fact I believe you left quite a lot of yourself back there. The idea as a thief is to come away with a lot more than you came in with. I am afraid you make a horrible thief Bruun with results such as these. Wasn't the honeycomb as good as I promised? I have many more such jobs if you are interested. Perhaps you may eventually learn something through trial and very frequent error. Dear bear, tell me, before I flee like a thief in the night, as... well… that is what I am, what is this new look you are sporting? I have to say red looks good on you as I have certainly enjoyed it's wonderful hue for all the years of my life. But it would have seemed a lot easier if you had dyed your fur instead of removing it all to get that particular color."

Bruun the Bear heard all this, but couldn't avenge himself which made him both furious and nearly dejected as he was exhausted, and in no position to do otherwise. He let the fox say whatever he wanted, and endured it all with bitterness before jumping back into the waterway. But the words of the fox began to ring in his head. He hadn't seen himself in the mirror, but imagined his appearance at court would look horrendous, for he was sure he had lost both ears, along with the fur and skin on his head and arms as well as leaving behind the claws of his paws.

Even if he had been faced with the most novice and incompetent gang member in the entire underworld trying to kill him then and there, Bruun couldn't have escaped due to his utter weakness. Once he got out of the waterway farther down and rested for a spell, he realized he would have to move, and crawled his way until he came to a vehicle large enough to fit his enormous frame, and managed to painfully open the door thoroughly surprising the occupant, a large male hippopotamus who was happily listening to some loud music shaking his head forward as if he wanted to smash it into the dash of the vehicle. The expression of the hippo upon seeing the monstrous hulking raw red bleeding vision before him changed his expression from joy to utter terror in an instant, and he fled the vehicle babbling incoherently the moment the great bear began to rumble.

Bruun then slowly and painfully climbed into vehicle and thanked the hippo for having already started it as it was one less painful action he would need to undertake. However he had no thanks for the smell of feces left across the driver's seat which to a bear's sensitive nose smelled like he was in the city's central sewer, but the bear had much greater concerns at the moment. Bruun then winced in agony as he gripped the steering wheel and drove toward the King's court a few kilometers away underneath the Downtown District.

As the bear lumbered toward the gathering, many in the court were unsure of what kind of creature was approaching, and everyone had pulled their weapons preparing to attack the monster that was coming into their midst. Finally the King recognized him somehow perhaps from his clothes. Well one thing was for sure, the King was none too pleased.

"This is Bruun the Bear, my friend and chief adviser. Lord God, who's done this to him? He's all red and ripped to shreds around his head and arms! I'd say he looks like he is on death's door. Where on earth could he have been coming from? Are we under attack?"

Finally the bear made his way before the King, and was able to use his remaining energy to utter his words, "I come to announce my complaint to you, merciful lord my King, so you can see how I have been mistreated and wronged. I beg you to avenge this treatment I have received from Reynard, the cruel cunt. For I have been brutally handled in your service. I've lost both my front paws, the fur on my arms, my ears and the covering on most of my head, by his treacherous deceit!"

"How dare the dishonorable thief Reynard do this!" Roared the King in response, "I declare to you Bruun, and swear it on my crown, I'll avenge myself on him. You'll happily thank me for sure once I am done."

The lion then sent for his council and advisers furiously demanding their answer to how best avenge the monstrous crimes of the fox.

The council concluded all that Reynard be summoned immediately. They declared that he must be made to suffer any sentence the court should hand down. They all agreed that Tybalt the Wildcat was best equipped to deliver the summons, because he was especially intelligent and unable to be outsmarted by the fox. The King agreed with their judgment and sent for Tybalt to be brought before him.

When Tybalt stood before the King awaiting orders, the King commanded, "Sir Tybalt, go to Reynard and deliver him a second summons: he must come to court immediately to answer the charges. Though he is cruel to most others, he trusts you and will follow your advice."

The wildcat answered his king, "My lord King, those who counseled you to send me weren't any friends of mine. What could I do there? Reynard won't come or go on my account. I beg you, dear King, please send some other mammal to him. I am even smaller than him. If Bruun the Bear who is enormous, powerful and a fellow district boss couldn't bring him… how, then, could I do the job?"

King smiled affectionately at the wildcat, "Sir Tybalt, you are one my chief advisers at court. You're wise and well educated. Though you are small, there are many crafty animals in the underworld who can do more with brains than with brawn. Reynard the scoundrel is certainly a prime example of one of these."

Tybalt sighed in resignation, "I guess someone has to do it, so it might as well be me I suppose. God give me his grace to succeed, for I fear my heart is in my feet."

As the wildcat was preparing to leave, he absently walked under a ladder and knocked off a box containing three mirrors all of which smashed to pieces upon landing on the floor. The sound startled him so much he sprang backwards landing against a table knocking a pair of salt shakers on the floor emptying their contents as well as a pair of knives which landed in a cross pattern. He shook off all these bad omens the best he could, and hurried out the door and onto the street not realizing he was stepping on every crack on the sidewalk as he went. Tybalt was not feeling very optimistic about his trip to the fox, but he finally mustered positive thoughts and managed to convince himself he would succeed regardless.


	29. Tybalt's Tale

The wildcat got a surprise as he walked up to the gate to the entrance of Maupertius as he found Reynard already there waiting for him leaning against the wall with a sly smile. This was certainly quite unexpected.

"May God find you well this evening, Reynard. The King has threatened to execute you if you don't come to court with me right now."The wildcat solemnly uttered his message.

"Tybalt, my good friend, you're very warmly welcome. When I saw who it was who approached my walls, I had to run out immediately and greet you. May good fortune always be yours!" Reynard spoke warmly to the wildcat.

It hurt the fox to speak so kindly to the cat. For as he uttered the words, his heart was not thinking the same thing at all. The truth of these feelings will make themselves known before the encounter of the two is done.

"Let's spend the evening together my old friend," suggested Reynard, "I'll entertain you so well you will remember it for decades to come, and tomorrow morning, first thing, we'll together go to court arm in arm. Dear Tybalt let's do as I propose, for I have no one at court who I trust as much as you. The traitor Bruun was here. He treated me quite malevolently, and acted like a bully being so egotistical and false, that I wouldn't have accompanied him for a pile of gold. But my friend, I'll go with you tomorrow morning early. First thing."

"It's best we leave right now, for the moon is shining as bright as the sun. I have never felt the weather so good for a nice ride downtown to court." The wildcat responded.

"No my dear Tybalt, there may be those who would treat us well by day, but come the dark they would seek us harm by the cloak of the night. Why come by night when the day is much brighter and safer?" The fox sought to convince the wildcat with amazing sincerity.

"Reynard what is your true purpose? I know you well enough to know nighttime is your favorite time as most of your activities take place by the dark of the moon." The wildcat countered.

Reynard smiled widely nodding his head, "Tybalt I knew I could never get anything past you as you are sharp as they come. I admit I have another objective which would serve me dual purpose, and make me more friends aiding my defense."

"Speak plainly, fox, for your reputation for tricks is well deserved. How can this objective of yours solve so much?" Tybalt questioned.

The fox then looked down a bit apprehensively, "I have a message from a certain acquaintance of yours. In fact it was she who pushed so hard that you would find your way to me tonight."

"She?" The wildcat asked nervously. He dare not imagine that the she the fox was referring to was his secret love and obsession.

"There is only one she that could possibly have your attention my dear friend. You know she is my close friend and always supports me at court no matter the situation. It was she who wanted to arrange a special meeting at a time and place no one could possibly suspect, for the danger to her if she was found out would be dire indeed. I must say that if I did not have my one true love, my darling wife, I would be sorely envious of the attention she places on you now." The crafty fox cooed to the wildcat expressing his envy for the wildcat's current position.

"How… how did you know about… about my feelings for her? She always smiles so brightly at my compliments and the attention I pay her. But… I didn't think she returned my feelings. I mean... I hoped of course… but she seemed aloof and distant at times. I was so pleased at her gratitude for the ballad I recently wrote and performed for her ears. I would have made it much more plain if the King was not there to hear as well." The hopeful wildcat expressed wistfully.

"How do you think I knew my dear friend?" Reynard smiled placing his paw gently on the cats shoulder and continuing conspiratorially, "She told me of course. But only to my own ears as she knew I had no love or loyalty to the King, only for her, as she is my only true friend at court. She told me she longed for all your attentions no matter how small, but had to act that way because she had eyes on her at all times you understand." In actuality Grimbeert had told him, as nothing that happened in and around the court escaped the badger's careful eye. It was a quite poorly kept secret that the wildcat was madly in love with Queen Fiere. It was unknown if anyone had told the King. But either his majesty didn't know, or didn't care not seeing the wildcat as a threat. Grimbeert had suspected the Queen knew about the cat's feelings and was amused or flattered by them doing nothing to discourage him.

But the wildcat seemed to take Reynard at his word, as it was the only logical explanation to him, "I knew there had to be the reason! You have lightened my heart so much Reynard. You have no idea! But where would she be able to meet me in secret where no one would see? There are always eyes on the King and Queen at court."

"This is the ingenious part of her plan, for her majesty is as brilliant as she is beautiful. She suspected that if she sent you to me, everyone would expect you to be busy for quite awhile. She would retire to her chambers to rest while she supposedly waited for our return to court together. But she instead would use a secret escape tunnel in their majesty's bedchamber which was built in case they would need to flee secretly in case of an attack by the Zootopian authority or God forbid an assassination attempt. Her chambermaid would then pretend she was the Queen and refuse to open the door sending anyone away that came for her telling them she was in great need of rest and did not wish to be disturbed. The Queen knew that the King would be quite busy at court discussing the current matters, and not paying her any mind. Ultimately the escape tunnel leads to several hidden tunnels. One of which leads to a secret vault perfect for a special intimate encounter unseen by anyone but her love." Reynard informed the wildcat telling him exactly what he hoped and needed to hear.

Tybalt nodded his head and swallowed in a big gulp, "That is indeed a brilliant plan. She must have surely had someone like yourself helping her plan such. For I could not see a beauty like the fair Fiere being so duplicitous."

"As far as I know, she came up with everything herself." The fox informed him, "Sometimes a special situation like this requires someone to act outside of their nature to accomplish something that means a **great** deal to them. Also sometimes when one is mistreated and unhappy, she has to turn to deceit as a last resort."

"The Queen is mistreated by the King? I thought she seemed a bit melancholy of late. My poor dear Fiere, suffering alone with no one's arms to comfort her. It is a crime of the highest order. You are right good Reynard. In a situation like that, she would have to resort to something so against her true nature. I can only hope my presence and touch can turn her mood and give her hope. But you mentioned something about a dual purpose. What do you hope to gain by all this? I know you dear fox. You are not known for doing anything that doesn't benefit yourself." Tybalt responded, his mind thinking again about the fox's motives as he was quite intelligent.

"A valid observation my dear friend. As to what your presence can do for our beloved Queen's mood, when speaking of meeting you in secret, I heard such joy and excitement in her voice that I haven't heard in so long from my good royal friend. So I have no doubt about what your affections could do to brighten her mood, rescuing her from her current malaise. As for my part in all of this, I see so many potential benefits especially considering the current situation in which I find myself. Desperate times call for desperate measures they say. No time is more desperate than the current one for me. While the short term and long term happiness of the Queen is of course something that is near and dear to my heart, it is not the sole motivation regarding this matter. As I hope to secure your voice and council at court by my side for taking such a risk. I also greatly secure my good Queen's support by lifting her spirits, and hopefully give her the strength to deny her husband's yoke, and speak openly and vehemently in my favor. I hope my thoughts on this matter have not been misplaced." The crafty fox affirmed to securely solidify his supposed reasons for his part in the plan.

The lovesick wildcat shook his head to the negative as the motivations of the fox made perfect sense, "I would be forever in your debt for such a gesture. I will of course do everything possible to aid you at court. Where should we away to as the thought of my sweet Fiere waiting alone and frightened is a dagger in my heart?"

* * *

As they approached a dark entryway, the fox activated a hidden lever sliding part of the wall aside and exposing the dark outline of a door. Fortunately the fox and cat could see quite well in the absence of light so it was quite obvious to them both.

"It is just beyond that door. I will wait outside here for however long you need. We can then go to court afterwards since we are nearby. But don't think to hurry on my account, as I want both of you to satisfy your every desire. I need both of you in the best moods of your lives. I know the Queen mentioned bringing some blankets so you two would be comfortable. I hope that all is agreeable to you." The fox said with a barely discernible grin.

For the sly fox knew that everything he said was as if angels sang in the ears of the wildcat and his every dream waited beyond the door. In fact the thought of such pleasures with his most perfect love had butterflies dancing in the cat's stomach and sweat running down his brow and onto his whiskers. He had only hoped to talk to her alone for a few minutes, but the thoughts of what the fox had suggested were something altogether more than he could dream. To touch her soft luxurious fur and feel her body next to his was something of his wildest fantasies. And the possibly of doing much more than that with her… well let's just say his pants were fitting quite a lot tighter than usual all of a sudden.

"I…" The wildcat began and then tried to continue, finding he was having problems with speech all of a sudden, "Thank you good fox. You truly are an amazing friend. I just know your reasons for what was presented at court are pure and just. We will put this all behind us later tonight I am sure."

With that Tybalt the Wildcat entered the secret door to meet his most covert and perfect love. He had wished for this moment for years. And to finally be consummating their love would be the highlight of his life. Unfortunately for him the fox responsible for his situation was quickly rocketing far away from the area before it was crawling with guards. For the secret vault he had led poor Tybalt to just happened to be one of the King's extremely secret treasure rooms with the most advanced security technologically available. And the wildcat's presence was going to bring every guard in the surrounding area in under a minute.

As Reynard was away as quick as an arrow, he thought to himself, "Tybalt, you are quite deserving of a covert surprise, and the firm sword in your pants will come in handy when dealing with those you will meet quite soon, as you may have need to defend your love from those who would restrain it quite forcefully. My only regret is that the mangy wolf Isengrim was not there to share in your surprise as he loves thrills and excitement. I only wish to entertain him as much as I know I have enlivened your life at the moment."

* * *

When a thoroughly beaten and shabby form was brought before the King, it took awhile for anyone at court to even recognize who it was that lay before the King. Finally the Queen herself took note of the creature before them as she had seen quite a lot of him in recent months. She was aghast at the possibility of who it could be and uttered shakily, "Tyb… Tybalt… is that you?"

The sound of that sweet voice was the only thing that could persuade the cat's neck to turn to seek it's source.

The King's eyes got wide and he exclaimed, "By the heavens! What has become of my most brilliant and wise friend?"

The court was stunned as the guards and the cat told the story of what had unfolded.

* * *

Tybalt had walked stealthily into the dark room. He dare not use a light in the unlikely event someone outside might see, and he had the vision in darkness and quiet paws to move without noise in the pitch black. He worried about his love waiting anxiously in the dark all alone. The cat knew she was made of stern stuff having had to put up with the King for so long. His boarishness and coarse ways must play havoc on her delicate sensibilities. Tybalt only hoped that he could provide that light in her otherwise dull life to keep her going and buoy her spirits. She deserved so much more than the lout. She deserved someone who would appreciate her every moment, and listen to her every word as if spoken from the angels themselves. But hopefully the darkness would make her anticipate their meeting even more as a bit of fear was known to get the adrenaline pumping in ones veins and thus make passions normally subdued leap out and take a hold of them, making them slaves to its raw unrestrained desires, and hopefully leave them both panting in exhaustion.

These thoughts had the cat at attention in more ways than one as he crept around the vault brushing up and barely touching various objects he encountered searching for his love.

He had hoped to surprise her to thus trigger that fear response as he had been thinking about making their meeting that much more exciting, but finally he grew impatient and risked alerting her to his presence whispering, "My love, I am here. Where are you hiding?"

Then Tybalt heard a voice in response, but it was certainly not the voice he was expecting as it was clearly male and quite menacing in tone.

"I am hiding right in front of you thief. I hope you listen well for it might be the very last sound you ever hear." The menacing nasty voice muttered out of the dark.

What had happened? Had this dark assassin come to harm his love? Had he followed her waiting to ambush her and then off him as well? Anger then rose up in the wildcat, intense rage and fire like never before as he thought of someone seeking to bring harm to his love.

Now more shapes could be heard barely visible moving throughout the room. None were his precious Fiere as he knew her shape and movement as if it was his own name. He would have also smelled her if she were present. These cutthroats and villains sought to harm his love and stop him from realizing his dream. All of a sudden several forms in the back turned on flashlights which blinded Tybalt as he tried to cover his eyes with his right forearm.

The forms then advanced on him in earnest growling menacingly and started beating him with staffs and clubs. One guard, a boar named Martinet, screamed at him furiously and struck the cat in his eye with one end of his staff knocking it out. Martinet then raised his staff high to strike a final blow to the head of the wildcat, but seeing he would surely die from the strike, Tybalt distracted him by springing forward slashing with his claws at the crotch of the guard exposing flesh and bit with all his might on what he found there ripping the right stone of the boar clean off. That leap shamed Martinet quite soundly as the thing fell to the ground in a bloody clump. When the chief of guards, a wolf named Dulocke saw it, he swore on the King's life that he would avenge this wrong.

They then proceeded to beat the cat until he moved no more, but careful not to kill him as the King needed to see who sought to steal from him.

Tybalt was indeed there to steal from the King, but not the treasure his majesty thought, as the cat only sought to plunder the most precious jewel in the entire kingdom, and had hoped to keep it's affections all for himself.

The fox may have thought the wildcat was dead, but he had survived, and now stood, or more rightly, lay before the King trying to explain his presence in his majesty's secret treasure vault. The only problem was that he had no good explanation, as the truth was words he dare not speak to the King. He could only think to utter a single word as he really had no other excuse. The one word he spoke now, and let the reputation of the word speak for itself. He spit out some blood and a part of a tooth and hissed, "Reynard!" Then he collapsed on the floor.

When the King understood the import of the word, and imagined quite well what must have occurred, he was furious. He uttered fierce threats against the dishonorable thief Reynard, immediately summoning his council once again. He demanded to know how he might bring the fox to law.

Then Grimbeert, Reynard's cousin by marriage, spoke up, "Lords, even if my cousin was twice as bad as you all make him out to be, there is a remedy all the same. Let him be treated like a free and innocent mammal instead of convicted in all your eyes before he even opens his mouth. He must be summoned a third time. If he refuses to come after this, then you can convict him of being guilty of all the crimes of which he is accused."

"Grimbeert," uttered the King, "who would you think should go and summon Reynard to come? Who will risk his ears, or his eye, or his life? Which mammal has such courage? I don't believe there is anyone here who is foolish or brave enough to do it after what we have already seen."

Grimbeert replied sighing heavily resolved knowing that there was only one mammal who stood a chance, "So help me God, I'm fool enough! I'll take the message to Reynard myself, if that is your command. For I am your loyal servant my lord King, and only wish to serve you and the court to the best of my ability."

The King pondered the badger's words and then proclaimed, "Sir Grimbeert, if you could do this service for me and this court, you would rise in all our eyes and gain yourself a seat as a Chief Adviser with a substantial appropriate pay raise to go with it." This was definitely what the badger had wanted to hear all along as he knew his cousin would deal with any others besides himself quite badly. The shrewd court member had watched all that had unfolded, and believed he had a solid stratagem for getting Reynard to come and face the court.

The King gave the badger one final warning, "Remember Reynard is dangerous, deceptive and subtle. You'll need look on all sides and be very wary of him. I wish you good luck and God's speed. Just know you have the support and favor of everyone here with you."

Grimbeert nodded to the King and the rest of the court. His countenance was serious and stern, but he jumped on the inside as this was chance to shine and rise to glorious heights.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Those recognizing the name Tybalt from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, note that Shakespeare named him for the cat from the Reynard legend. It is why Mercutio repeatedly calls Tybalt "Prince of Cats" and a ratter. Shakespeare frequently paid reference to ancient literary legends like Reynard's this way.

The name has many forms: Tybalt, Tibert, Tybert, etc.

This is the same for most all the names in the legend because it was translated and common in so many different languages and countries in Europe.

In the original legend, Reynard uses Tybalt's desire to eat lots of big fat mice to trick him into falling into a trap entering a hole and getting caught and attacked by a priest and villagers. The priest (Martinet) comes out naked thinking he has caught the fox (Reynard) who has been stealing his chickens only to find Tybalt is caught and begins beating the crap out of him with his staff and then strikes him with his staff knocking out his eye and meaning to smash his skull in, but Tybalt leaps forward biting the priest's right testicle off. Now there is a funny bit after this where the priest's wife is lamenting this happening for quite awhile and Reynard is nearby chuckling telling her not to worry as he still has one to keep her happy in bed. Thus Reynard mocked her quite a lot. There was no way to adapt this part unfortunately.

Nearly all Reynard's ruses in the original were very simplistic usually involving the other animals desire for particular kinds of foods they liked/were hungry for. For example in the case of Bruun (aka Bruin) Reynard convinces him he knows where he can get all the honey he could want. The bear sticks his head and paws in a hole in a tree and gets stuck. All the villagers come out and wail on him mercilessly, and to escape he has to pull himself free leaving his scalp and ears, claws and paw pads stuck in the tree. Bruun is able to escape in the water when a woman, Dame Julocke, gets trapped in the river and everyone goes to rescue her leaving him alone.

Reynard then proceeds to trick and fool crows, chickens, the wolf Isengrim, and many others with their desire for their favorite foods usually.

One of the difficulties I had was trying to adapt these simplistic ruses to my modern Zootopian story. Nearly all the original Reynard's ruses were far too simplistic, did not apply in my Reynard's world, and could nearly all be seen coming a mile away. So my Reynard had to be incredibly sneaky/clever using each of his foes greatest desires and finding a way to manipulate them into very complex traps he setup while at the same time staying close to the original events. Quite a monumental task. If you go back and reread how subtlety he leads them the whole way to where he wants to get them, it is quite masterful and I truly appreciate his genius. For example in Reynard's early line when first meets Tybalt he says ""Let's spend the evening together my old friend, I'll entertain you so well you will remember it for decades to come." What he is referring to is subconsciously telling Tybalt that his plans that night will essentially change the cat's world. Tybalt thinks he means that memorable event will be consummating his love for the Queen. But Reynard actually means he will suffer a fate so fierce he will never forget it. Notice Reynard does not lie to him with this statement, but merely points Tybalt to interpret his statement in his own manner thinking of his greatest desire instead. Reynard does the same thing with Bruun as well.

You will also note I listed the scientific names of the species after some characters. For example I made Tybalt a wildcat (Felix silvestris lybica) instead of a plain cat like he is in the legend because in Zootopia humans were not supposed to have existed in their world so any animal that was a result of human intervention/domestication should not exist. Thus I used the ancient original ancestor of the domesticated cat which through human selective breeding became our common house cat. Look them up, as they look amazingly similar to the common cat. But these would have existed without humans so they made sense for Zootopia. Again I did the same with Courtnoys the Dog making him an African wild dog (Lycaon pictus) aka a painted hunting dog, which would exist without the interference of humanity.

In the original there is some mention of Tybalt being in love with the queen, but this is more common in other versions of the Reynard legend than the text I was using. But in nearly every adaptation I had seen, Tybalt is seen to be in love with the Queen who seems mostly amused by him rather than reciprocating his affections while the King seems to ignore it is even happening. So I used this common aspect of the legend as a means to exploit the cat.

I couldn't have Tybalt running around trying to eat poor innocent mice and rat Zootopia citizens as they are sentient creatures obviously.

Also one difficulty in the original is that it makes heavy use of references to the Catholic church, God, priests, religious rituals, penance, trips to Rome, The Pope, cardinals, pilgrimages, confessions, corruption of the clergy, etc. I tried to keep a little of this in the adaptation, but so much of the other had to modified heavily as it made no sense in this story. For example in mine Reynard confesses to Grimbeert walking by foot to court together. But in the original, Grimbeert has him do some long list of penances involving sandals, a hair shirt, beating himself, saying ritual prayers, etc. In mine I have Grimbeert tell Reynard all that penance crap is silly nonsense, and he should focus on doing good in the world for others instead if we truly wishes to repent. It is my own standpoint on the matter and seems to make a lot more sense to me personally.

A final modification I had to make to the original involved Reynard's rape/violation of Arswind the Wolf, Isengrim's wife. In the original, Reynard pisses in the eyes of Isengrim's/Arswind's children blinding them and then raping Arswind. But this made absolutely no sense for my Reynard as he would never do either. In fact the thought of doing either would sicken him terribly. I could never see my Reynard doing something like that to innocent children, or cheating like that on his true love Aza. So instead I used Arswind's lust/desire for Reynard since well before she was married to Isengrim, which is straight from the original legend, to instead imagine her fantasizing about these things as being the truth. In the original legend and other versions I have seen, it is thought Arswind actually wanted Reynard to rape her at various times and the truth of this is usually left uncertain. I debated on this, but decided it would be out of character for Reynard ever to do this so just used the obsession of Arswind with Reynard to explain it.

Oh we will find out why Isengrim is not satisfying his wife Arswind in upcoming chapters, and why she would be instead fantasizing about Reynard.


	30. Grimbeert's Message

So Grimbeert traveled to Maupertuis to visit both his cousins. He didn't have to go through the back door or wait at the gate, but was let through the main gate without delay and allowed to drive up and enter the estate proper.

He went to meet Reynard, Aza and their four kits in a dark room in the corner of the estate which was only lit by the glow of a small fire in the fireplace. But all six of the occupants were foxes so they could all see quite clearly. The badger found Reynard lying in a corner of a large sofa holding Aza in his lap and his two oldest kits, Titian and Rose, in each arm. His youngest, Scarlet, was crawling around behind him on the sofa corner holding him around his neck tightly and kissing him. The fourth kit, Brick, had crawled up into his mother's lap and snuggled tight curled in a ball while being held in her loving arms.

Reynard motioned to a nearby chair, and the badger sat next to the fox addressing him, "Cousin it is good to find you among such precious company. But let's not let your absence from court damage you anymore while you stand accused. I believe you have reached the limit of your time, and your continued absence can do you no more good as you are accused of a long list of things there, and this is your third and final warning. I'm being completely honest now: if you hang around here all day tomorrow, no amount of trickery and pleading will get you out of what they have planned for you. They will shortly come for you in force which will not end well for anyone including those you hold even now. They'll erect a gallows with a rack in front it. I am telling you straight: You won't escape with wife or child. The King shall take all your lives. So in my opinion it's best you come with me to court right away. Your cunning and my observations and strategy will perhaps help you out of this tight spot. You've survived greater dangers before now, and who knows, you might be acquitted of each accusation, and all your enemies might be shamed and made fools. You've often wriggled out of tighter corners than what's required now."

Grimbeert hoped his logic, pleas and flattery would allow the fox to see the truth behind his statements, and he would come away to the court with him forthwith. While the badger believed he had some sound ideas, he knew the situation was grave with how prejudiced the court seemed at the moment. But if he could get his cousin to come with him, even in the worst case scenario his own position would rise meteorically, and his cousin Aza and her kits would be spared. They may lose their husband and father, but their genes and memory of their father would survive. He realized thinking of such things may seem callous and selfish, but the badger was rational and practical, something his cousin the fox lacked at times.

The fox gave his cousin a tired smile, "What you say is true good badger. The smart thing is for me accompany you… now I'm all out of tricks. Perhaps the King will show mercy if I come to speak with him muzzle-to-muzzle. The court can't survive without me, the King understands that very well. I speak for the innocent, disenfranchised, downtrodden, and wretched souls giving them a voice where before they had none. Without my counter to the bullies like Isengrim and Bruun, there is no balance to court. Even if I have enemies, it doesn't trouble me at all. It just shows my cause is just and worthwhile. All the council will judge me, but wherever great courts of kings or lords are gathered, Reynard must devise the greatest of plans. Subtle stratagems are required, and there are few paws so skilled as mine. The others can play their parts as much as they like, but mine is the best, and I'll come out on top of the heap."

"There are however many in the court who've sworn to inflict maximum damage on me. This distresses me. For many hostile enemies are capable of more damage than one. All the same, cousin, it's better I accompany you to court and answer for myself than putting my most valuable possessions, my one true love, my wife, and my four beautiful kits, in danger of destruction. Come on, let's go. The King is more powerful than I, so I have to do as he wishes. Patiently suffering his will is the best I can do." Reynard admitted sighing and accepting his only real choice.

Reynard then turned and spoke to Hermeline Aza his beloved wife, "I put my precious kits in your safe keeping. Look after them well, especially little Scarlet here, for she pleases me so well every moment I spend with her."

In response, his little kit by that same name climbed up his chest and hugged him around his neck looking into her beloved father's face.

"Must you leave us daddy?" She pleaded.

The fox's eyes filled with tears as the thought of ever disappointing his cherished daughter was as a dagger to the heart. But he looked deep into his daughter's eyes and nodded his head.

"But… but it is too late. Stay with us for the night." His little daughter begged.

The sentiment was echoed in the eyes of his dear wife and other kits.

"I have spent nearly every moment of the King's celebration week with you all and overstayed my responsibilities. I know it is late, but the darkest hours are the brightest for our kind. I am well rested and my mind is sharp. I can't say the same about the others at court, as the nighttime is my friend." Reynard regretfully told his adored family.

The other foxes nodded their heads in understanding. They knew their dad had many responsibilities to his business empire, his thousands of Kids, his district and all it's inhabitants, and finally to all those he spoke for at court who had no other voice but his own.

He then smiled at his little son Brick, who was now hugging his father around the waist as if to keep him there forever, "And little Brick, with the makings of an expert thief, and my brilliant twins Titian and Rose who will no doubt take over for me someday in my business dealings. I love them all as well as any mammal could love his children. If God protects me this day, I'll repay you properly when I return."

His wife and greatest and most trusted counselor, embraced him entwining herself thoroughly and kissing him quite long and soundly, and then whispered in his ear for a good minute. He then regretfully pulled away slightly and kissed her on her head.

And then Reynard sorrowfully took leave of his beloved Aza and his kits, leaving them in her capable paws. For the house would soon be greatly diminished, as the supplier and caretaker of Maupertuis was now gone.

* * *

Reynard and Grimbeert left through the main gain and headed on a direct path towards the Downtown District and court. Grimbeert wondered why they had not taken a vehicle with guards as would be usual, but he kept quiet until they had walked a fair pace.

"Cousin, why are we walking in the middle of the night, with no guards? I know that we are walking through your ally Sweet Lou's district to arrive at our destination, and no one would be crazy enough to attack us if they valued their head, but why take the chance when it is unnecessary?" The badger questioned. He had seen his cousin arm himself fully as if for battle, as it seemed every part of his body had a knife near.

Reynard regarded his cousin as he had been absent in thought, "Dear cousin, I'm truly afraid, for I go in fear and danger of my life. I seek to do penance by walking the entire way in an attempt to cleanse my soul and prepare my mind."

Grimbeert nodded his head in understanding, "Do you seek to unburden your heart, and discuss your options?"

Reynard nodded but first asked for a complete detailed overview of everything that had gone on at court in his absence. He knew most of what happened from phone calls from his allies. The fox merely wanted to make sure everything lined up, and sought to fill in any slight holes. The two then discussed various strategies and members of court counting up who their supporters and opposition most likely would be.

Once they felt quite finished with the subject at hand, they moved on to the matter of Reynard's confession.

Reynard then gave Grimbeert a plaintive look, "Dear cousin, I've wronged so many mammals, especially Bruun, whose crown I made all bloody. And I taught poor Tybalt the Wildcat, that your heart's wildest desires could be your weakness, and can get you beaten. I have also greatly wronged many Chaunticleer mentioned. Neither has the King gone scot-free, since I've slandered him and the good Queen Fiere so many times that they'll never wholly escape my wicked tongue."

The fox took a deep breath and continued, "I've also wronged Uncle Isengrim more times than I can count. I call him Uncle only in an attempt to annoy as he knows he is no kin of mine, and his link to my wife is only through treachery. I have done so many crimes, leaving clues leading back to him and his gang. I have intentionally poached those employees I knew he desired offering them far more than they were worth simply to deny them from him. I have targeted his treasure and coffers on many a private unsanctioned heist frequently hiding tracking devices among the treasure I have shared to find where it was stored in his keeping. And of course I have targeted many of his operations harming innocents first and foremost. For this I am especially sorry as if I had paid less attention to the wolf and more to the bear I might have been able to shut down the House of Horrors much earlier, sparing many lives I was too late to save. On numerous occasions I have led the authorities to his door and placed suspicion on him first. I have studied the subtle clues left by members of his gang, and made sure sure to leave them at particular crimes that would most anger the Zootopian authority. My how he has complained he has been singled out time and time again at great personal cost. On many other days I have sought to hamper cooperation between him and his allies, causing great arguments and rifts. If I can sow distrust between him and any other boss, I surely take the chance. If there is an embarrassing rumor that can be spread leaving the wolf in a bad light, I carefully fuel and fan it. In fact I have several in my employee whose sole job is to plot sabotage against the treacherous beast. They have quite creative minds I have to admit. And finally while I have never done anything with Dame Arswind, his wife, I have intentionally flamed her desires for me with hints I might share hers. I wish I hadn't continued to do this, and I really regret this most of all. For she an innocent in all this, and if I have shamed her, I'm truly sorry for it."

Grimbeert responded, "Dear cousin, I don't quite understand you. You say you've wronged his wife, but you speak as if you weren't being entirely sincere. I can't figure out what you mean, or where you learned these kinds of ideas. Surely my cousin, Aza, couldn't have condoned this kind of behavior."

Reynard nodded, "My dear Aza would have the least love for her uncle of anyone. But you are right, she would be most angry at involving an innocent wife who has suffered under his paws as much as anyone. Fortunately she has a few pups to occupy her, and fill her heart where her husband won't. But you are quite right as I should never speak against any innocent especially females most of all. Now that I have unburdened my soul, give me penance and absolve me, for I'm truly repentant."

Grimbeert was wise and considered his cousins words, and how to turn his sorrow to a positive, "A penance like walking instead of driving, saying repeated prayers and rituals, or harming yourself in some way are all silly and empty. True penance is shown in selfless actions which aide deserving others. What value is saying a few prayers compared to helping others to live and be free and joyful? The greatest penance you can do to absolve your wrongs is to focus you attentions on the good you do aiding the innocent and providing hope to so many who had none before. You should continue to care for all those in your district trying to make their lives safer and more fulfilling. Continue to shower your beautiful family with endless love. And continue to provide tireless support to all the many thousands of Red's Kids who count on you so much. Focus on all these positives to outweigh any negatives. For then your soul will be absolved, and your heart's burden lightened."

The fox then got a great smile and his attitude changed as he became more assured and positive. The worthless feeling inside had flown and the clever brilliant fox who had changed so many lives for the better was back and grinning.

The badger noticed the change in his cousin and he remarked, "Cousin, look to it from now on focusing your efforts on doing good works rather than petty revenge. Think beyond yourself and how you can still help countless more. For children still cry out in desperation and hopelessness. They still wait for your call and need your voice. You have been able to change much in the kingdom during your tenure, but there is so much more that needs to be done."

Reynard nodded as Grimbeert's words struck his heart and energized his soul, "You are right, of course. I have thought too much of myself as of late rather than all those who need me now, and will need me in days to come. I do not merely fight for my life, but I fight for theirs as well, as who will answer their call at their moment of need if I am gone?"

Reynard's mood and step lightened for quite awhile as they approached the entrance to the court. However as the fox and badger stepped through a secret passageway passing several guards, the fox began to tremble the closer they got to the main hall. For the fox knew very well that he'd have to answer for the many serious crimes for which he had been accused.


	31. An Impossible Defense

As they approached, word spread rapidly through the entire complex, and those asleep were awoken to hear that the impossible had happened, that the badger had somehow managed to return with the fox. Everyone gathered who had prepared to lay accusations and blame on Reynard the Fox for any ill for which they could think. But Reynard conducted himself as if he hadn't a care in the world, and pretended to be in a much better position than he actually was. He passed proudly with his cousin by the throngs of onlookers and officials lining the viewing area looking as if he was the King's son and he hadn't wronged a soul in the slightest. He proceeded directly to the large throne room and stood before the King smiling. Reynard briefly waited for the hastily assembled court and substantial audience to finish gathering, and when it appeared they had settled down, the King nodded to Reynard letting him know he should now speak.

The fox then bowed before the King and spoke reverently, "God grant you great honor and renown! Never did the King have a more faithful servant than I have been, and remain, to Your Grace. I nonetheless happen to know that there're many in the court who'd destroy me if only you'd believe them. Thanks be to God that it's beneath your crown lightly to believe these liars. We should complain to God himself that these deceptive flatters are most credited in lords' courts. These same villains are promoted so as to damage the good. The Lord God will duly pay them back for it!"

"Peace! Reynard, dishonorable thief and traitor!" growled the King, "How well you tell pretty stories, but they won't help you one jot. Do you think you can be my friend with such flattering words, you who have so often ill-served me, as we shall now know for sure? Have you observed the peace between districts that I commanded?"

Chaunticleer couldn't contain himself stepping forward and waving his paws theatrically, "Think what I and all those I represent have lost in this peace!"

"Silence, Chaunticleer! Hold your tongue and let me do the talking to this dishonorable thief!" The King shouted admonishing the interruption and then continued, "You traitor, you say you love me, and that you've treated my messengers well… those poor fellows Tybalt the Wildcat and Bruun the Bear, who are both still bloody and suffering horribly. Don't deny it or speak up for yourself… it'll cost you your life this very day!"

"In the name of God, the kingdom and my loved ones," the fox expressed in shock, "dear lord and mighty King: if Bruun's crown is bloody, what's that to do with me? He was the one who attempted to steal the Honeycomb Treasure and brought the harm on himself, when he was beaten. If he'd wanted to, he could have taken vengeance on me… he's such a strong powerful fellow… before he jumped into the water. Did he expect me to wait and be caught when he intentionally alerted Lantfert and all the guards to our presence. There was nothing I could do for him at the time, and he didn't even ask for help when it happened. The least I could do was leave him a means of escape. He was big and strong and could handle the many guards. I am but a small fox fleet of foot and good at combat at a distance, but against a mob of armed guards I am surely useless."

"Then Tybalt the Wildcat came, whom I welcomed politely. If he went out without my advice and sought to take what is yours when you and the court were distracted, should I be blamed? If so, I wouldn't be happy, my liege lord. Have you asked him why he was there? If he can't give a good reason what do I have to do with it? You can do what you will with me, regardless of the justice of my cause. You can boil, roast, hang, or blind me: I'm here before you and unable to escape you, and we all stand under your jurisdiction. You're mighty and strong, while I am feeble, with no resources if you put me to death. You wouldn't need much to take vengeance on me."

While Reynard was speaking, Bellin the Ram and his ewe Oleway sprang up exclaiming, "My lord the King, hear our accusation!"

Bruun the Bear stood up slowly covered in bandages, with all his family and supporters. The whole crowd of accusers was there: Tybalt the Cat lying bandaged on a stretcher, Isengrim the Wolf, Cuwaert the Hare, Falsus the White Panther, the boar, the sheep, Brunel the Leopard, the goat and his kid, Boudewyn the Wild Ass (Equus africanus), Bore the Bull, Hamel the Ox, the weasel, along with Chaunticleer the Giant Panda and his whole group of supporters and the grieving mother of Jax and widow of Fredo. The whole lot of them made a huge uproar. They came openly in front of the King and demanded the arrest of the fox.

However Grimbeert the Badger, Reynard's cousin and ally, stepped forward, and the King put his paw up to stop and silence the rabid crowd. The King then nodded to the badger, and the Queen gave him a slight smile encouraging him.

The badger spoke before them in a clear, confident voice full of fire and power, "My dear lord King and assembled court, my cousin agreed to come with me to court based on the assumption that he be treated as free and innocent of all charges before being prejudged, for he hasn't even had a chance to answer any of the charges put before him. Has Reynard been lied to? Is this a court of justice or a lynch mob? The reason the fox was hesitant to come in the first place was for this very reason. This court has become a bully pulpit rather than a reasonable body seeking the truth in the matter. Even you yourself, my good King, have been guilty calling Reynard a dishonorable thief multiple times without hearing his voice. As all who have worked with Reynard know, he has never been dishonorable in his dealings, and has sought to be the most honorable and honest thief among his own there was. Rather than shouting unproven charges, I challenge the court to live up to it's promises to dear Reynard, and present it's charges and let him answer them."

The King regarded the words of the badger with a pang of guilt, for he knew the new Chief Adviser was right. His wise statements just now were a good reason for the badger's rise in prominence as he did not fear to go against the entire court when the cause was just and right. The King knew he needed voices like this to maintain balance, and not let the court become the chaotic thing it had just been a few moments before. Promises were made to the fox, and if the court sought to break those promises, it was no better than the fox even if he was guilty of every charge presented.

The King then nodded to the badger and then to Reynard showing respect, "I hear your words good badger and they ring true. There have been quite a lot of charges and accusations, but without hearing from the one accused how can we rightly judge the truth in the matter? I agree that Reynard should be given an opportunity to address every charge. The court should be ashamed that it degenerated into a mob seeking vengeance for unproven wrongs rather than a reasonable body seeking truth and justice. Our whole system depends on such values, and it sets a dangerous precedent when such actions are tolerated unchecked."

The King and court then established the rules of defense, and the charges would be read and evidence presented with Reynard allowed to seek council and to cross-examine any witness and question any evidence or conclusions. The council of gang leaders, chief advisers, and top members would decide on the strength of the defense versus the accusation. However much of these members had to remove themselves from consideration due to conflicts of interest as they were involved with the accusations, or in the case of Grimbeert, Reynard's defense.

Reynard's spirits were buoyed by this news as he had far more enemies and adversaries removed from judgment than friends. Quite a great many actually. Removed were Tybalt, Bruun, Isengrim, Friese the Arctic Fox, aka The Ice Queen, boss of Tundratown removed because Jax was listed as on her payroll, Chaunticleer, Cuwaert the Hare, Brunel, Bore and Falsus. The only allies he lost was Grimbeert. Reynard had good relations with Sweet Lou, boss of the Rainforest District, who he knew would be extremely opposed to any leadership change in the Docks District. He also had good relations with the new boss of the Meadowlands District as well as the representative of the Downtown District. He counted several remaining on the judgment board as allies or at least neutral. He knew several supported him on several of his initiatives to protect the innocents and children in the kingdom, and would be quite willing to overlook his transgressions given his reasons. He merely needed to provide a strong enough defense to allow his allies to stand with him, and those neutral to side with him or to merely abstain.

This was the first time Reynard could remember a case at court when it was good to have nearly the entire court against him. This seemed to be a new valid defense strategy as long as those against him could be removed from the panel. Reynard chuckled at this turn of good luck. If all those enemies had been on the panel, it would be very doubtful he would have lived through the day.

First before they got into the official charges, Bruun the Bear and Tybalt the Wildcat were called to accuse Reynard of new charges. However Bruun had nothing he could complain about as Reynard had done nothing wrong on the job. Heists do go bad from time to time, and in a case such as Bruun's, Reynard did the only thing he could at the moment and flee so both were not caught. The **only** thing Bruun had any traction on was his failure to pick up Bruun in the laundry van as he was escaping. However Reynard argued that the guards were on only the trail of Bruun, not even knowing the fox was even there, and in a case such as that it was prudent to split up which the clever fox argued was what he had rightly done. Bruun grumbled quite a lot over that, but the argument of the fox was sound and he was held blameless in this case. As to Bruun's other complaint with Reynard regarding the House of Horrors and rescue of slaves and capturing of slavers all over his district, Reynard craftily held all the cards in the matter as the proof he was involved was tenuous, but the list of violations and crimes of the bear were very long and the fox held all the evidence. To try and bring any of this up would go extremely badly for the bear, and he knew it well. Worse yet was the strong likelihood Reynard would easily escape untouched even if he sacrificed his entire career and possibly his life pressing this. So the choice was obvious regarding the matter, and he stayed understandably silent.

In the case of Tybalt, the Wildcat failed to even bring charges lest he have to answer the question why he was even in the secret vault in the first place. Reynard knew the cat was helpless as he could not accuse the fox without incriminating himself, and possibly causing his love, the Queen, much grief and unwanted attention and gossip. So as the fox had predicted, Tybalt claimed it was an unfortunate mistake, but announced Reynard completely blameless.

Isengrim knew his wife's charges were false and that she would crack under interrogation by Reynard himself almost instantly, embarrassing the wolf quite thoroughly as the fox was sure to use the opportunity to ridicule his enemy as to his wife's unhappiness in the marriage, dissatisfaction with her love life, and the wolf's inability to provide her any, and the secret love she bore for Reynard.

As to his other charges, Isengrim knew if he pressed the charge of shorting his own share on the heists, most likely he himself would be convicted of fraud on most of the other gangs as well as the royal court, which could condemn him to death. The wolf also found it highly likely that the panel would also excuse Reynard's actions as justified given his own malfeasance. So this charge was obviously removed as it was suicide to push it forward with Reynard ready to tear it apart personally, and happily condemn his enemy to death in his place.

Finally to the matter of interference in his district. Isengrim knew that he could not push the matter without exposing the nature of the operations in his district which in some cases were illegal and in other cases frowned upon by the royal court. Also the evidence he possessed was very weak and merely circumstantial making it likely Reynard was guilty, but certainly not enough to convict him based on the current makeup of the panel. It was far better for Chaunticleer to present his charges as he had much stronger evidence to present without revealing anything dangerous to Isengrim himself.

So Isengrim declared he had no charges to bring when asked by the King. This led to a great deal of surprised grumbling and murmurs throughout the assembled court. For Isengrim, Reynard's known mortal enemy, to refuse to bring charges given the incredibly unique opportunity for ultimate vengeance and his vehement declarations several days before, started many rumors and gossiping throughout the assembled masses. There was quite a lot of mentions about how fearful anyone was to face the smooth tongue of the fox upon cross-examination. For the fox set the tone early tearing Bruun's accusations apart making him look as much the bumbling fool as he looked without his cap and ears.

Courtoys the Wild Dog of course refused to bring charges as he was far more guilty than Reynard having stolen the gold coins in the first place. He was already in a lot of trouble with his bosses over his earlier revelations.

Falsus the White Panther and Cuwaert the Hare were both loathe to bring any charges as the panther's charge was hearsay and the badgers early defense was valid as how was Falsus to know what were legitimate figures and what was false. Cuwaert was also fearful of being made a complete fool by the crafty fox. For Reynard had an extremely justified reputation for ripping apart anyone when it came to a war of words. Unless you had rock solid irrefutable evidence supporting your accusation, which Cuwaert had not even remotely in his possession, it was not a healthy thing to accuse the fox in person where he could speak freely in open royal court. So once again when the King asked Falsus and Cuwaert to bring their charges, and they both declined, and the entire court began to murmur and whisper wondering if anything said about Reynard had any truth to it, or was it a complete baseless lynch mob like the badger had claimed.

The noises of the packed court become so loud the King had to clear his throat noisily to silence the room, and then glared at the gathered group of accusers in disgust, "Apparently Sir Grimbeert is quite justified in his statements earlier as it appears to be easy to throw baseless accusations at an absent victim, but shrink away in fear of discovery when he actually has an opportunity to defend himself. Is there no righteous charge to be brought against Reynard the Fox, or have we gone to all this incredible trouble over the past several days for naught?"

As the question was left hanging in the air, always the consummate showmammal, Chaunticleer stepped forward dramatically as if on stage about to deliver his most key soliloquy to his rapt audience, "Yes my lord King, there is one who stands against this scoundrel as I Chaunticleer have solid charges and sound evidence to back them up."

The group of accusers then began to smile and quietly clapped their paws in support of their fellows bold statement.

The King looked at the panda somberly in reverence to the dead, "We have seen the bodies already, and though buried in the honorary graveyard, we have sufficient photographs to prove your statements true or false. Though we have already heard them, bring forth your charges and evidence so that we may determine the truth of the matter."

The packed court then began to murmur excitedly as Chaunticleer was a practiced orator and would surely hold his own against the sneaky fox. It figured to be an interesting battle to come.

So Chanticleer presented the charges, accusing Reynard of unlawfully interfering with the operations of other kingdom districts by executing two prominent earners and leaders in profit generation for their bosses, torturing Jax, a prominent member of the Tundratown District operation, hiring of mercenaries to carry out unsanctioned operations in multiple districts, removing numerous personages, clients, workers and employees of other district operations against their will, and multiple other charges related to these unsanctioned operations. The panda then presented his physical evidence including the photos of the bodies and the attached notes, testimony from the grieving relatives which Reynard declined to cross-examine, written statements from multiple clients, employees and gang members identifying landmarks which put them around the Docks District. Finally Chaunticleer brought out his ace in the hole, his two mercenary witnesses who stated they had known Reynard the Fox was the one giving orders to their bosses.

Now these witnesses the fox did decide to cross-examine.

He stood before them and asked them both at the same time if they had ever seen him before or know who he was.

The mercenaries answered no to both questions.

He asked them if they had received any payment from this Reynard.

They both answered no again.

Reynard went down a long list of questions with the same negative responses over and over again.

Finally the fox looked them over and asked them the all important question, "Pray tell, how did you know it was someone named Reynard giving the orders to your commanders?"

Both mercenaries looked at each other uncertainly and began to fidget. The astute fox noticed this all, but pressed on with the question at hand, "Speak up, for I am sure everyone gathered is eager to know your proof on the matter. Did these commanders tell you they were hired by or received orders from this Reynard?"

The mercenaries finally answered, "No… no they never spoke the name or told us who had hired us. It was just… you know how mammals in our position can get bored during the off-times, and talk about such things as what job we have next, how much it will pay, what risks may be involved and who hired us. Well… it was rumored that the one hiring us for the week long job was a district boss named Reynard and he was a red fox."

"I see," said Reynard, "so your only purpose here today as a witness is to say you heard a rumor during gossip about who might have hired you?"

"Um…" the mercenaries looked over at Chaunticleer nervously for a moment, an action not missed by the fox, and continued, "we don't have any specific proof. But we did take the boats around to the northwest of the city in the area known as the Docks District."

"A-HA!" exclaimed Chaunticleer.

"Silence!" The King ordered glaring at the panda for the interruption.

"I will get back to that in a moment. First off, how do you find yourselves here today?" Reynard asked the mercenaries.

"How do you mean, sir?" They answered him.

"I mean, how did you come to be before us now? Certainly you did not wander around the districts asking for the chance to testify to what you did and didn't know." Reynard questioned.

"Oh… um… we were… captured by members of one of your district gangs. We were then questioned at length regarding what we had done, who had hired us, and where we had taken those we loaded onto the boats, that sort of thing." They answered.

"I see… you freely volunteered this information knowing how the mercenary code requires you never to speak of such things outside your specific group? Did you patiently wait around for weeks in case this need to testify arose?" Reynard queried.

"Um… no… you are correct, our code prevents us from revealing such details. But we were coerced, quite forcefully, to give up such details. We were also held against our will for over a week, and told what to say at court." The mercenaries responded.

"During this questioning, did those asking these questions, using extreme methods to make you talk, hint at what they wanted you to say? Did they perhaps let the name they were looking for slip?" Reynard questioned relentlessly pushing for the admission he needed.

The two looked at each other avoiding the intense gaze of the fox. The King looked sternly at them speaking, "Fear not your answer. This is our court, you should feel free to speak only truthfully without worry of any harm or retribution. For you two are now wards of the court, not your former keepers. In fact not speaking truthfully in this court is the most dangerous thing you could **ever** do."

The threat was left hanging and well received as the two mercenaries answered quickly, "Yes… yes King sir… we were told they wanted evidence regarding Reynard the Fox, and insinuated that our future health depended on our answers. It is possible the name in the rumors was not Reynard. But from our responses to landmarks it does seem reasonably certain we moved those we took to the islands and many ports in the Docks District."

Reynard then addressed the room, "It is interesting that we hear that those supposedly searching for the truth seem to be interested in only their version of what they want the truth to be regardless of the reality. We are then made to wonder how valid the statements are from those who were literally told what they should say, or their captors would threaten them with I am sure a long list of quite colorful results if the answers they wanted didn't match to their liking."

Then Reynard returned to the mercenaries, "Finally, you suggest those you removed from the district were taken to the northwestern section of Zootopia. But do you know where those taken ended up?"

The two mercenaries looked at each other uncertainly, "Umm… ended up exactly? How do you mean?"

"Do you know what happened to those removed?" Reynard asked quite pointedly.

The mercenaries looked uncertain and answered, "Do you mean do we know if they were killed… or moved… or..."

"The second." Reynard said with a grin, "Could those you moved to this area have been instantly loaded in vehicles and moved elsewhere?"

"I… I suppose so..." The two admitted.

Reynard nodded and looked around the room giving Chaunticleer a wink. For the fox knew something that no one else in the room did. He knew these two were only hired as members of the assault team for the week, and were not part of the crew involved in housing, questioning and dealing with the thousands of those taken. Those particular mercenaries were all well accounted for currently doing other jobs for the fox conveniently far down south dealing with his shipping interests.

"So now we finally hear the truth. From this line of questioning we have learned many truths. But not about what these two mercenaries saw. We instead learn about a group of supposed investigators who seek to know the truth of the matter, yet who have instead orchestrated their own truth. The truth they want all the court to think is real. Yet I believe the truth lies somewhere else. I believe these supposed investigators have manufactured the facts from the ether to tell their story, and have put it in these poor mercenaries ears and mouths. That they instead were involved in a plot to discredit me, and quite possibly moved these mammals themselves to an unused portion of my district where they showed those taken to convince them there were located in the Docks District, when in fact they were immediately moved in secret to their real destination. They tortured and implanted the words to say in these two, threatening them with death if they did not go along with the plan. In summary, this exposes a plot to blame me for something done by Chaunticleer and his team of supposed investigators. But I daresay they are more conspirators, liars and saboteurs than truth seekers." Reynard exclaimed in an angry dark foreboding voice.

The room erupted in murmurs and gasps once Reynard finished. Chaunticleer was speechless for the first time in his adult life as he sat with eyes wide in shock and gasping open mouthed. His gallery of accusers began to shout angry denials until the King silenced the crowd and asked Reynard to conclude his cross-examination.

Reynard then looked at the two mercenaries with an angry glare few have seen and lived to tell the tale.

"The truth shall set you free brothers, for fear not what Chaunticleer and his conspirators have threatened you with, and answer me truthfully. Let's explore the possibilities. Could your testimony here today have been coerced by this here lot?" Reynard motioned to Chaunticleer and the group of accusers keeping his deadly eyes staring at the mercenaries.

The mercenaries looked frightened at Reynard adjusting the collars on their shirts in a failed attempt to reduce their stress and the feeling the world was closing in on them, "Um… yes I suppose so."

Reynard immediately continued his attacks, "So the place you claim to have taken these mammals you supposedly rescued or captured could have only been a temporary location, and they could have been moved quickly elsewhere to places unknown?"

The mercenaries nodded their heads mimicking the slight movement of Reynard's head while holding his glare and then uttered, "Yes… that is possible."

"And finally the question at hand. Since you have admitted that you are unsure on whose behalf you were working and were coerced through threats both physical and mental as well as through subconscious suggestion, is it quite possible that you have been unknowingly working on behalf of Chaunticleer and this mob of conspirators to deceive this court and falsely accuse me?" Reynard gave them a hard gaze that said they had best answer truthfully or perish right there on the spot.

The two mercenaries then gave the answer Reynard had cleverly maneuvered them to, and uttered the words softly, "Yes."

"Speak up so everyone can hear. Speak plainly!" The fox insisted.

" **YES!** " The two shouted.

And the court erupted.

Chaunticleer still looked quite stunned and aphonic moving his mouth, but with no words heard. For the panda had never expected that Reynard would turn the accusations against them so. The group of accusators uttered shouts of "Lies" and "We are innocent" only adding to their guilt in the eyes of much of the court.

Finally the King had to quiet the room down and asked Reynard, "Are you done with these two?"

The fox nodded and thanked the two mercenaries for their honesty.

It was now time for Chaunticleer to question Reynard directly regarding the crimes for which he was accused. Because this was an underworld court involving the accusation of prominent leaders, those accused were allowed more latitude in their answers, and did not necessarily have to strictly stick to the questions asked. However if they got a bit too off-track, the King would reign them in and move them back to the topic at hand.

The panda was a bit shaken, but he had finally recovered and had evidence he believed was strong even if his witnesses had been complete failures.

Reynard stood calm and confident glaring at the panda defiantly daring him to do his best.

Chaunticleer, always the showmammal, strutted around the dais in front of the King and Queen and then suddenly turned pointing directly at Reynard and asking loudly, "Reynard the Fox also known as Red Death, did you personally kill Jax the Polar Bear and Fredo the Urial?"

Reynard looked at the panda with a placid expression and announced loudly and confidently, " **Of course!** "

Chaunticleer's jaw dropped and he stared at the fox in complete shock.

The entire courtroom then exploded as if all the charges Reynard had used on the House of Horrors had been detonated around it at once.

" **Order!** " Shouted the King unsuccessfully, "Quiet down **immediately**!"

Even the Queen was looking at the fox in shock wondering what he was thinking as it seemed he was asking for his own death.

The King then stared at the fox and asked, "Reynard, you admit to the murder of these two prominent and beloved members of brotherhood?"

All eyes turned to the fox in anticipation of his answer. As such an admission of guilt had never been so easily made before.

"I admit to the murder of Jax and Fredo. But I question their prominence and their beloved nature. Beloved by who? Maybe by their family, their boss, or those in their employee they rewarded with ill-gotten gains through their victimization of innocents. But I daresay the vast majority of those they touched do not see them as such. In fact they see them as quite the opposite truth be told. For I say they were executed for just cause in rightful and ritual combat to the death. They were given strict equal chance against me as prescribed by the rules of the underworld and admitted their crimes before numerous witnesses." Reynard declared confidently with no hesitancy.

"How… how could you say their deaths were just?" A shocked Chaunticleer stuttered.

Reynard glared at the panda, "You know very well why I claim their deaths just, for you and your associates supported and condoned their crimes. For Jax and Fredo were two of the largest **slavers** and **victimizers** of children in the **entire underworld**."

Again the room erupted, and everyone spoke to each other asking if that was true and who knew this.

The panda then glared at the fox asking, "What proof of these accusations do you have?"

The fox then confidently declared, "The truth of their guilt in this matter is beyond reproach. I can even provide you their personal confessions, the statements by the hundreds of children and other innocents they abused, their employees, their clients, detailed documentation from their operations, and numerous other sources. I have all this if necessary, but I need not present all this as there are numerous council members and prominent members of court, as well as the bosses of their districts, who know the truth of this. I could spend hours bringing them all up here and questioning them under oath, but I am hoping they can just admit to what they know in private so as not to inconvenience you my lord King and this goodly court."

The King then looked angrily to his councilors and the bosses of their districts and saw many guilty faces. Several of his prominent advisers then approached him and whispered in his ear for several minutes. The Queen absently listened and got quite an angry scowl on her beautiful face. After they moved away from the King and returned to their former positions, the King had a bit of a shaken visage as he considered their words.

The lion finally looked to Reynard and the court, "It appears certain facts regarding this case have been kept from my ears whether intentional or not, and is of grave concern. But I will deal with these issues later. For now let me declare before all that Jax the Polar Bear and Fredo the Urial were both engaging in numerous illegal and strongly disapproved activities regarding the abuse, slavery, kidnapping, selling, and violation of children and innocents."

With those words, the room was filled with every voice murmuring disbelief, shock and admissions of truth or denial.

A shaken Chaunticleer recovered much to his credit, and pounced on several admissions by the fox, "Be that as it may, what gave you the right to challenge and execute them? They are not in your district. Also how did you come by all these confessions, witnesses and evidence if you were not the one responsible for carrying out these illegal operations to remove these bosses, employees, victims, witnesses and evidence?"

Reynard may have exposed the not so noble nature of these two prominent operation leaders, but he was surely going to be unable answer these questions and would hang himself with his answers. Chaunticleer gave the fox a sly grin and pointed an unseen paw at Reynard as if to say, "Gotcha Fox!"

The Queen looked very worried at that moment. She had grimaced seeing the panda's smug subtle gesture, and then turned to the fox, her ally in her struggle to help innocents in her kingdom many times against her husband and his council, but she now seemed distressed and very concerned that even the great fox could not avoid this figurative and quite possibly literal noose.

But as was his nature, the fox was unpredictable and calmly answered the seemingly impossible questions without showing his guilt, "Why you and your conspirators know very well dear Chaunticleer. I suppose it is possible you were not informed of the plot that was afoot in your group. But I say to you, all which you have spoken of was found in my district as if a gift from the gods. Apparently the children, victims of these abusers and violators, were delivered into my paws as an anonymous gift. With them were those responsible for their plight and suffering, piles of evidence of their crimes, and everything I could need to justly accuse and prosecute them. Whoever delivered them knew my weakness, and well knew I could not ignore the cries of innocents. This could have been anyone as my actions and declarations at court have been quite obvious regarding this. They also knew my outrage at such abuses would be fierce and deadly of purpose. Whoever left these gifts was certain that I could not ignore such evil. They read me like a book. I am the victim here as they used my nature against me. My desire to punish the crimes was too great, and I had to see it done. But I declare to you all, the leaders like Jax and Fredo received proper treatment as was their due for their position. All proper procedures were followed, and they were allowed a rightful defense, as well as full honors of ritual combat. Finally as befitting their position, both bodies were delivered to their immediate relatives so they could be buried and grieved as is proper for their position. Every law of the kingdom was followed regarding this matter to the best of my ability."

Chaunticleer stood looking at the fox like he had just seen a ghost. How had the fox slipped from his grasp? How had he maneuvered around every careful trap? How had every argument he presented fallen apart as if it was an untreated thousand year old piece of paper?

But the panda was not done. Sure most of his strongest stuff was all in tatters and strewn around the court as if refuse. But there were still holes in the story that could be exploited.

"So you are saying you have no idea where these victims, supposed guilty abusers and evidence came from?" The panda shrewdly asked.

Reynard had to be careful with his answers to this line of questioning as he did not wish to directly lie in open court if at all possible responding, "I speak plainly when I say my associates took me and showed me all that was delivered into the district, and it was the first I had seen of it before. I had heard rumors of such abuses of course as I always keep my ear to the ground regarding such matters. And I had warned and complained of such rumors numerous times at court, but my words seemed to always fall on deaf ears. But not until I saw everything before me did I know for certain the guilt of those placed into my paws."

No one seemed to notice the extremely careful wording and language the clever fox used. For nothing he spoke was a direct lie. He just crafted his words to demonstrate his supposed innocence.

"But… but what gave you the right to execute those you claim were guilty? You are not their district boss. They do not report to you. And what of the torture you inflicted on poor Jax. No one, no matter their crimes deserves such treatment." The panda questioned the fox in a desperate attempt to find something to stick, some mistake the fox could make.

But if the panda was expecting these things, he was sorely disappointed, as the fox calmly responded, "I was given the rights over those in my district just as these mammals found themselves."

Then suddenly the fox became angry and his eyes terrifying, "I will tell you by what **right** I had to judge them. By the right of the underworld, by our good King here and the entire court before you. I was given the right of **ultimate dominion** over all in my district. I was given the right of acting as the sword of righteousness to cut down those who would harm my children and bring pain and sorrow to those good and decent citizens in my care. The guilty received a **just reward** for their **unjust actions**. I am the **ultimate word** in my domain. Those who come there know and accept this. I treat the guilty and innocent as they deserve. I am a tireless champion of honor and justice. Those who wish to live in peace without fear of being murdered on the street, violated or sexually abused are welcome in my walls. But those who violate these laws better beware my vengeance for it is fierce and deadly of purpose. No one, no matter their station has the right to violate my citizens who I love as my own family."

All in the court looked to the fox with awe and wonder as he spoke as if a god of justice and vengeance was before them. Even the King himself seemed quite impressed with the fire and passion of the fox.

Reynard's expression then just as quickly changed to one of calm and confidence as he answered the last question of the panda, "As to your statement about torturing Jax. You are correct that no one no matter their crimes deserves such treatment. But the wounds Jax received were such because I was having to fight him with mere throwing knives. Unfortunately the blades are short and his hide quite thick. I would have wished to end the fight much sooner, but given the weapons at hand I did the best I possibly could."

There was a great deal of muttering as to this answer. Most of the voices were in disbelief.

Even Chaunticleer seemed incredulous, "You… you mean to tell me that you defeated Jax, the biggest, toughest polar bear known, using mere throwing knives? Do you think me mad? They would barely prick his flesh. It would have taken forever. It would have taken hundreds of..." The panda then realized what he was saying and how he was describing the remains of the bear as he had lain before the court just days earlier.

"Exactly," Reynard nodded, "It took quite a long time unfortunately. I wished it had not been so as I did not wish the bear to suffer no matter his guilt. I have a complete video of the entire combat I can present to the court for inspection to confirm my story."

"But…" Chaunticleer stammered, "Why would you choose such a weapon against him?"

Reynard responded to the room, "For **honor**. I had chosen that method of combat for all those I fought. How fair would it be for me to change each weapon to advantage me so? I may be a thief and a scoundrel and proud of it, but I respected our traditions of ritual combat. It may have been within my right to choose the weapons for such an execution, but I did not believe it **honorable** to do so."

Chaunticleer looked downcast as the fox's answer to this last accusation painted the fox in a brilliant light and ripped apart all he himself had so carefully built.

The King then looked at the fox with newfound respect, something he had never expected to find in such a notorious creature.

He asked the panda if he had anything further to ask, and the dejected Chaunticleer shook his head not wishing to speak at the moment.

The King then declared, "I believe the matter is finished. I would ask Chaunticleer and Reynard for summations, but I do not trust they are necessary as it appears all that was needed to be said was expressed quite thoroughly. I will then go and deliberate with the judgment panel, however I ask everyone to remain where they are as I feel this can be settled quite quickly."

With that those judging the trial, and the King and Queen, retired to a private chamber room attached to the main hall to speak on the matters they had heard.

While they were gone, Reynard's cousin Grimbeert stepped up beside the fox and put his paw on his shoulder reverently speaking softly in his ear, "Cousin, truly the most masterful defense I have ever heard or seen. You have even convinced myself of your complete innocence to all charges and crimes. Given the makeup of the panel, the mood of the King, and your defense, I can't imagine the deliberation will be long,"

The badger's words were prophetic as the King and the panel returned forthwith as if cued to his very words and moved back into their former positions.

Many at the court were extremely surprised, as they had never heard of such a short deliberation, and especially not for such a high profile case.

The room then became hushed and all attention was placed on the King, for he was the final arbiter of the court. He looked around and then spoke directly and firmly to Reynard, "Reynard the Fox, also known as Red Death, district boss of the Docks District, you have been charged with numerous serious crimes this day. You have acquitted yourself well answering each clearly and without hesitation. The accusers and complainants did an admirable job bringing their charges as each one was not frivolous, but serious in nature all. However your defense was far stronger and ultimately carried the day. All charges against you are rejected and dismissed."

There were many shouts and cheers from Reynard's allies and many newfound friends who had gained a great deal of respect and admiration for the fox that day. Grimbeert appeared overjoyed clapping his cousin on the back and laughing warmly grinning from ear to ear. The Queen could be seen trying to contain her joy and appear regal and unmoved, but was having quite a hard time as a grin and smile escaped her several times.

Everyone seemed overjoyed except Chaunticleer and all of Reynard's accusers, and finally strangely enough Reynard himself. For the fox was joyous on the inside. But he had a bad feeling that he had not escaped the noose unscathed as he sensed a large "BUT" coming from the King based on his observed countenance.

And after a few minutes once things had settled down, the fox's always alert instincts were proven correct as the King prepared to give his final statement.

Everyone seemed to recognize important words were about to be spoken, and they all settled down giving rapt attention to the lion who spoke thusly, "Reynard the Fox, while you have been found innocent, it does not mean that we on the panel all believe your conjecture that other forces were responsible for the delivery of the guilty, innocent and evidence to your district for judgment. We believe that most likely you were involved in some way, just that the evidence against you was not strong enough to prove this. Also, while your actions against the guilty may have technically been just and within our laws, it is felt that you have attempted to act against the spirit of the law regarding peace and prohibition of interference in other districts. Your cause may have been righteous and virtuous, but such actions set a dangerous precedent which could be used for much worse purpose. I can't allow any boss to act thinking that they can technically stay within the law, yet act against the core of the reasons it exists in the first place. The law was put in place in order to make sure peace is kept among the entire kingdom. For example, if any of your supposed forces had killed anyone, especially a member of another gang, it could have erupted into a war that could have involved the entire kingdom, and cost everyone everything. Because of this, no matter the honorable cause, I have decided to re-clarify the law, and place many additional restrictions in place to avoid any skirting of the law in the future."

The King took a deep breath and proclaimed, "Forthwith the law regarding non-interference between districts now includes the follow caveats: No one may hire any third parties to act on their behalf regarding another district. No boss may judge the guilt of those within their district who is an employee or has association with another district even if they are present in that bosses territory or outside the entire kingdom, without getting proper authorization and approval from that individual's boss. Disputes regarding all matters such as these between districts or about proper authorization, will be brought before the court of arbitration for judgment. No actions of any kind shall be made against another district without proper authorization, or knowledge and approval of the other district. No member of another district be they child or adult may be taken and removed to another district without their proper consent, unless approved by the boss of the other district. If it is felt any action is taken which seems to intend to circumvent these laws, and the spirit of non-interference, those guilty will be found in breach of the law. Thus I have spoken. I hope my message is clear from this moment forward."

After the King made his final statement, Reynard looked down at the floor and muttered one word to himself.

"CRAP."


	32. Baby Crimson

**(32 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

The King's new edict regarding non-interference between districts and bosses was certainly a hard pill for Reynard to swallow. But he refused to dwell upon it as he returned directly to his home and his most precious family. At least he was given a brief reprieve and he was determined to take full advantage. There was nothing like facing eminent death to make you appreciate all you had. It really helped to put what was truly important into perspective. Reynard invited his ally and cousin Grimbeert home to Maupertuis to celebrate. And celebrate they did as Reynard called to hastily arrange a party for his family, his in-laws Aza's parents, his lieutenants and advisers, prominent members in the district, allies in court and several of the caretakers for his Kids.

By the time Grimbeert and Reynard arrived at the estate, taking their time walking back the same way they came, they could see things were quite well underway as they witnessed catering service trucks, party planners, decorators, musicians and numerous others working hard to get everything ready. As he walked up to the front door of the estate, Reynard was greeted by the greatest sight as his little army of kits came pouring out the door, and the fox reached down and picked up all four of them in his arms at once and spun them around laughing enjoying their unrestrained joy that their father had returned to them alive. As he approached the door and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his adoring wife Aza, he gently placed his kits on the ground and stood before her holding fer face gently in his paws touching his forehead to hers and letting out a sigh enjoying her intoxicating scent. They needed no words to express what they were feeling at that moment.

Both Grimbeert and Reynard were exhausted and Grimbeert was given a guest room with a private bath, refreshments and anything he could need. Reynard put on some bed clothes and retired to his bed with Aza and his kits. He was fast asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, and his kits seemed satisfied to lie still holding onto their mother and father who slept in each others embrace with satisfied smiles on their faces. For the recent events for Aza and the kits were nearly as stressful as for their father, and all were desperately in need of rest.

They all slept until the party had been well underway for awhile. Then the host and his family cleaned up and accompanied a rested Grimbeert and Aza's parents, and joined the party to the sound of cheers, applause and shouts of joy and congratulations. All had an amazing time enjoying all that such a celebration could possibly offer. The time for serious thought and planning was tabled, and all just enjoyed a good time thinking about nothing but how fortunate they were to still have their boss and friend with them. Even Sheba and Alexei merely relaxed, laughing and dancing together.

After a glorious enjoyable evening that lasted late into the night, they were foxes after all, the hosts thanked everyone for coming, wishing them all a good night. Grimbeert and Aza's parents retired to prepared guest quarters, while Reynard and Aza tucked their four exhausted kits into bed personally with Reynard kissing each one on their heads in thanks and reverence to his mistress for having allowed him to return to them as they each snuggled into their beds.

Then Reynard took his beautiful wife, his precious one true love, into bed for their own personal celebration. Their own special festivities lasted well into the early morning, and by the time they were done, all their energy and passions completely spent, a momentous event had occurred. They didn't realize it at the time, but a very special tiny but priceless gift had been bestowed on them as they both slept in each others arms.

* * *

The months were fairly uneventful as Reynard focused on his district gang duties, his growing business interests, his Kids and of course his family and now pregnant wife. Reynard was careful to keep his nose clean and do nothing to upset the King and other district bosses and court members. In fact he went out of his way to ignore numerous attempts by his enemies to goad and bait him as they attempted to force him to slip up and break the rules of the King's new proclamation.

Reynard and Aza made frequent trips to visit Marion and Nick constantly bringing supplies and toys for the baby kit as well as books for Marion to read. Once Nick had opened his eyes displaying the gorgeous green eyes so like his mother's, Reynard remarked how bright and observant they were, hinting at the very mischievous nature of the kit which was borne out as soon as he was walking around the apartment on all fours getting into to everything he could reach. They found they all had to keep a close eye on little Nick as his appetite for mischief and mayhem knew no bounds.

Aza and Reynard tried to leverage this aspect of little Nick to convince Marion to bring him to their estate where they had full time staff, a kit proofed play room and his older cousins to keep him entertained and out of trouble. But Marion was still very resistant to return to Maupertuis for some reason. Reynard and Aza suspected it had taken a lot for their sister and sister-in-law to leave and assert her independence. Aza begged Marion to let her son see his cousins and grow up together. She could sense the loneliness and hurt of Marion being away from them, but she tried to be patient and not pressure the new mother too much. Marion's psyche was quite fragile, and she would get quite obstinate and distressed if she felt she was being forced to make any decision. So they would just satisfy themselves with visiting Marion, Nick and John as much as they could without upsetting Marion.

Aza would frequently spend a lot of her time with her parents and friends while Reynard focused on all the many duties he had sorely neglected. She finally convinced her best friend Rachel to come spend a lot of time at their estate with her six little bunnies while her husband had to do a lot of work in the city and other surrounding suburbs away from their home in Bunnyburrow. Aza was thrilled to have her friend with her in person as it was so much better than just speaking on the phone. In fact the two spent much of their time sitting on a sofa in each others embrace as they watched the chaos that was four kits and six kittens playing with each other with such unrestrained elation and frenzy.

Even Reynard was quite amused that the kits and bunnies got along so well as if they were all siblings. He imagined most he knew would never believe such a thing was possible given the tensions between prey, particularly bunnies, and foxes and other predators. The ancient animosity and fear ran deep. Reynard thought to himself _if only they could see this and see how unprejudiced and non-specist the children were around each other, perhaps they would change their minds and stop the mistrust and hate_. The children didn't know they were natural enemies. They merely just saw each other as kids and exciting new playmates.

It was fortunate that they had a staff to constantly watch the children as keeping track of these ten hellions together was quite an arduous task. Reynard even now had a large well-guarded fenced playground setup in the back of the estate for the kits and bunnies as they had endless energy and needed quite a lot of space to run and jump. Aza and Rachel marveled at the amount of boundless energy and enthusiasm they all seemed to have.

Aza was now well pregnant and was limited in her movement. Reynard was pleased she had Rachel close to help support her as apparently his wife was having a difficult pregnancy. He had the doctor check her regularly and asked about why this one was so different from the others. The doctor responded that reasons were not completely clear, but it could be many reasons including some genetic incompatibilities, possible birth defects, blood incompatibilities or some undiagnosed illness.

Unfortunately at this time medical technology was not at the point to answer whatever causes were responsible. Reynard was taking no chances with his precious wife and kept medical staff on hand to see to her needs around the clock. He was appreciative that the little bunnies kept his kits occupied so they would not notice the trouble their mother was having or his deep concern for her welfare.

In fact as the time approached for her delivery, Reynard was rarely far from the estate and was constantly in touch with his staff who were keeping a very close eye on her. She was having strange pains, weakness, cramps and palpitations. Another problem was the kit seemed extra active moving around inside her frequently turning this way and that as if extremely restless. She was having problems with nausea which was extremely unusual this late in a pregnancy, and this was causing a great deal of difficulty with keeping her hydrated and nourished. Poor Aza was also having numerous other issues including diarrhea, fever, high blood pressure and swelling. She was having to be kept on an IV much of the time just to make sure she had enough fluids in her system.

Once the time passed where the fetus was old enough to safely induce labor, Reynard pushed for this option as he couldn't stand by watching his wife suffering so. But Aza refused and was quite adamant that her kit would come when it felt ready. His wife could be quite strong-willed and stubborn in many matters, and once she took a hard stand on something, it was nearly impossible to change her mind. But it was reaching a point where Reynard was considering going against her wishes anyway. Any who knew the danger of taking such an action would understand how desperate for the pregnancy to end he had become.

It had reached one point where Aza was delirious imagining she was being attacked by rapists again telling Rachel to stand behind her while she defended her. Her poor friend was quite concerned and extremely uncomfortable because of the horrendous memories Aza's outbursts were bringing back. It even reached a point where Aza regressed to her childhood speaking as if a child being molested. It was as if all the horrors his wife had experienced in her life were being revisited on her all at once.

In fact she was so weak and fevered, Reynard had decided he couldn't take anymore and his kit would just have to come one way or another. But apparently the kit determined that it had tested its father's patience far enough, and Aza finally went into labor. The staff on hand were well prepared for this event and immediately went into action preparing her for delivery and surgery if necessary. It was an intense time as Reynard was helpless to help which drove him nearly mad. Little Rachel did a great job keeping him calm. Cute bunnies were quite therapeutic in situations such as these, and Rachel had grown into quite a sweet lovely doe. Reynard had marveled that she was quite well adjusted considering her extreme earlier traumas.

Typically Reynard would be by his wife's side during labor, but because of the extremely high probability they may need to take life saving measures for her during this particular delivery, they deemed it would be much better if he remain just outside in case they needed to take immediate action so they didn't have a distraught extremely dangerous husband to worry about. Reynard could not fault their reasoning as he was unsure how much he could control himself if such a situation occurred. So he waited outside talking with Rachel to keep his mind off everything happening next door. He explained to their bunny family friend that they hadn't even bothered worrying about the gender or name of the baby this time. They had been too worried about what was happening to Aza to bother with such mundane concerns.

A doctor then exited and approached them trying to look relaxed, but failed seeing the intense stare of the fox. Reynard could sense he was extremely nervous, but this was quite common in situations where the fox was very agitated regardless of the content of the news the messenger had to deliver. The fox realized that if the news were dire, the doctor would probably be wetting himself at this point, so he took it as a good sign that the physician was merely shaking a bit.

"The delivery was a success, but your wife was extremely stressed and delirious, and we had a hard time restraining her. She was quite aggressive given her body's current weakened state, so we had to sedate her immediately after the delivery. You may see her and the baby now." The doctor informed an extremely anxious Reynard.

Reynard didn't even take the time to respond except with a quick nod and he immediately headed into the makeshift delivery room. Upon entering, he saw some of the doctors cleaning the room up, and headed directly over to his wife's side. She lay in a bed with a peaceful serene look on her face for the first in quite awhile. In her arms lay a bundle wrapped in a soft blanket snuggling close next to its mother. Reynard however was alarmed at first as something seemed quite wrong with the baby. He carefully pulled it from Aza's arms and unwrapped the blanket staring at something that shocked him quite a lot.

The baby was a he, which was not shocking as there was pretty much a fifty-fifty shot of that, but what was unusual was that the kit's fur was a bright vibrant shade of red with an extremely slight purple hue to it. He had white belly fur which came up under his chin so the bottom of his muzzle was white, and his paws, the end of his tail, and the tips of his ears were all very dark red. Now while this shade of coloring for a red fox was rare, it was not unheard of. What was unheard of was the fact that the kit had this coloring upon being born, as normally newborn kits are dark brown and look more like a weasel than a fox. However this also was not the case as the little kit already had nearly normal fox features. Reynard was quite shocked and very alarmed wondering what was wrong with his new son.

Rachel came hopping into the room and leaped up onto the bed lying next to Aza, but then her eyes got wide upon seeing the newborn kit.

"How unusual looking. He looks like electric crimson. I have never seen that color of fur before." She exclaimed in wonder.

And that is how Auntie Rach gave little Crimson his name.

Unfortunately right after baby Crimson was born, Rachel had to return home to Bunnyburrow with her little bunnies. Reynard arranged a driver to take them all directly home, and Rachel promised to call Aza every day to see how she was doing. The kits had quite a difficult time saying goodbye to their newfound playmates of well over a month, but fortunately they had been a good distraction during their mother's troubles. However with the bunny family gone, the kits now turned to their mother, who was having a great deal of trouble recovering from an unknown malady, for attention.

Once Marion heard of Aza's condition, she demanded to come stay with her to keep her company while she recovered. Reynard tried to contain his enthusiasm over acceding to his willful sister's demands, and had special guest quarters setup for his sister, little Nick and John Wilde. Upon meeting his sister at the door with a huge hug, Reynard looked down to see a shy little kit peeking out from behind his mom. Upon spotting a glimpse of the little kit, Scarlet suddenly make a direct beeline to baby Nick and embraced him for dear life knocking him on his back and proceeded to lick him all over to his utter delight as he giggled and cooed. From that moment forward, the two cousins were inseparable as if they had been born connected.

Reynard hated that it took something so terrible to bring his sister and her family back home, but he was glad to have them back with him where he felt they belonged. The separation had been extremely hard on the fox as it was as if he was missing a vital part of his body with Marion gone. Aza was so appreciative having her sister-in-law there to help her get through the illness, and the two vixens made quite a fuss over little Crimson who had opened his eyes far earlier than normal displaying piercing bright blue eyes which seemed to look deeply through anything they focused on.

Scarlet and the other kits kept their cousin Nick quite busy involving him in all their games and activities. Scarlet and Nick were always a team and held their own quite well against the others. Little Nick seemed to be quite thrilled to have other kits to play with, and seemed to adjust quite well to the new environment. He seemed to quite enjoy playing outside, but still had not learned to walk on two legs yet. Scarlet called him Nico and Nick managed to call his little partner in crime Car, nicknames which stuck even after they had learned to pronounce each others names properly much later.

Aza finally seemed to partially recover just over a month after giving birth to Crimson. There was a discussion about Marion returning to her home with Nick, but Aza convinced her to remain with them assuring her that she was free to come and go as she pleased. Upon seeing how happy little Nick was being with his cousins, Marion relented and agreed to remain as permanent guests at the estate. John Wilde would usually stay at their apartment in Happytown during the week, and stay with his wife and son over the weekends.

The remainder of the year seemed to go fairly smoothly with Reynard trying to stay out of any major trouble. However he was a mischievous sneaky fox and his paws would invariably get mixed up in situations from time to time, but nothing that would rise to serious offenses. The King didn't expect leaders of the underworld to be Ranger Scouts, and there was some latitude given on what was allowed.

One area on which Reynard had focused extensive resources on was intelligence gathering. It was one area in which he was a firm believer, and depended on the information acquired to a vast degree compared to any other district boss. This made sense as his organization's primary focus was theft, and knowledge on every valuable item in the city, protection methods, floor plans, guard schedules, lock schematics and the hundreds of other crucial details were worth their weight in gold for performing flawless complex heists. They were far beyond the ancient days of slipping unseen into a bedroom at night and making off with a few baubles. In fact Reynard had recently been investing heavily in many scams and cons now. The fox greatly enjoyed parting rich greedy fools from their wealth.

Felix and his organization had all the resources and support they could have wished, and the spy master's efforts reaped great rewards for the Docks District and Reynard's business empire. However disturbing rumors were now frequently being received from numerous reliable sources about a startup of numerous operations in other districts involving the enslavement, abuse, sexual exploitation and other violations of children and innocents. The fox then ordered a massive information gathering effort in this area in order to have direct evidence of these violations. Intelligence and information gathering was not against the rules of non-interference as long as the methods of acquiring it were not too blatantly aggressive.

So when King Nobel held his annual Celebration the next year, Reynard prepared with his allies in court, Queen Fiere, Grimbeert and several district bosses all of whom were like-minded on the subject. Reynard and his allies presented the evidence and gave a very impassioned case for the cessation of all these activities immediately. The King seemed to hear their pleas and ordered a full investigation and admonished those involved, the usual suspects, Isengrim, Bruun, Tybalt and many of Reynard's enemies. Sure they all made great excuses and acted shocked that these things were happening in their districts. No one with any sense was buying any of this obvious falsehood, but they were not punished in any way. Those guilty partners had bought the court too well, and their wielded influence was so strong that all those involved never feared any consequences to their actions. Reynard and his allies could only enjoy the satisfaction of foiling the abuses and provide some innocents a brief respite, before these same victimizers started once again in many new and creative ways. It seemed they had endless ideas on using innocents and making them suffer.

* * *

**(31 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

Reynard was pleased he had been able to remain out of trouble for an entire year. It was far longer than he ever expected, and he thought that just possibly he could continue to survive without violating the King's new rules. But these thoughts would become distant memories, and the flights of fancy of a child, quite soon.

Aza was now fully recovered and spent quite a lot of time doting on the source of her torment of the past year, her son Crimson. It seemed that all the suffering she underwent made her appreciate this new addition that much more. The child seemed to develop and learn so fast that at one year of age, he was nearly the equal of his older sister Scarlet in several areas who was two years his senior, and she was quite talented in her own right. Reynard would sit with his son who seemed far more unusual than his rare coloring. He would lay his son on his lap and stare into his eyes looking for answers, but only finding more questions. The piercing eyes looked far older than the little kit's age and seemed to hold an almost alien intelligence. He begged his mistress to provide any answers to the many secrets contained in this little bundle of bright fur he held as he put his nose in the child's belly causing the little kit much delight grabbing onto his father's muzzle. She would only reassure him the kit was fine and not to worry too much as she hinted her disciple would have many other more pressing worries quite soon.

Reynard still worried about his new son as the child seemed to isolate himself from his brothers, sisters and cousin Nick. The other kits frequently tried to involve the little boy in all their activities, and he would relent eventually, but he didn't seem to display the typical unrestrained joy and excitement of being with other children. The fox had many experts examine the child to find out if he had any developmental issues or some kind of mental disorder, but the only conclusion was that the child preferred his own company or that of his mother or aunt. They could only say that such things happened from time to time, and Reynard could only hope the little kit would eventually grow out of this.

His nephew Nick seemed to have no such issues as he would follow Scarlet and the other kits everywhere happily becoming involved in whatever was currently distracting the troop of kits. Little Nick didn't seem to let his much younger age bother him at all as he had his little partner Scarlet providing him unconditional love and support at every opportunity. In fact they soon gave up and got Scarlet a bigger bed so the two could sleep together, as no matter how many times they were placed in separate beds, the two would invariably be found together in Scarlet's small bed snuggling in one another's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adaption of the original Reynard legend will feature heavily again in the following chapters. While not nearly as close to the original as the last chapter, a great many of the scenes are taken from the original but in a different sequence and context.
> 
> The character of Crimson came about from pictures from the original legend which suggested Reynard and Hermeline had five kits instead of four. The exact number and detail of the kits does vary a lot from different sources. Because the kits really don't have much of a role to play (the same is true for Hermeline) in the original, not much detail is given on them. However in this Reynard's story the kits do have a significant role to play. And Aza (Hermeline) becomes a major character and equal partner with Reynard. But regarding Crimson, he initially was added to create a fifth kit to match the particular version of the original legend I am using. But he has become a very unique and unusual child, and now looks to play a significant role in the rest of Reynard's story.


	33. Invited Guests

**(30 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

It was over half a year since the last Nobel Celebration when the warnings suddenly started arriving in greater frequency as if all at once a multitude of operations all over the kingdom started simultaneously all with the purpose of exploiting and abusing helpless adolescents. The timing seemed far too suspect to be a coincidence, and the gathered information seemed to suggest that numerous district bosses seemed to be colluding in an effort to spread widespread abuse across the entire kingdom. The operations were far less obvious than the previous clumsy attempts to hide theses activities, as apparently they were using well concealed facilities and special membership access for clients wishing to purchase or rent access to exploit these minors. Apparently all clients were well vetted and Felix was having quite a lot of trouble gathering details on all the activities and placing operatives inside.

A furious Reynard brought all the information he had available to his allies, and they attempted to petition the King and court to look into all these violations. But unfortunately between the unsubstantiated evidence, and Tybalt's machinations manipulating and buying the court, nothing came of their efforts. In fact their failure seemed to be the signal for all the exploitation to go into full gear as all operations underwent immense rapid growth nearly tripling in scope.

Felix was able to place some operatives when this huge surge occurred as the wicked violators could not help but leave openings with such a vast expansion. But even with solid evidence, the King and court failed to act and seemed to ignore and even condone all that was occurring across the entire kingdom. The problem was that as soon as any evidence was presented, it seemed that the operators would immediately make adjustments to change their security procedures or move locations. There were so many spies and informants among the court and top advisers, it became useless to present anything, as the evidence became irrelevant the instant it appeared. Tybalt and the other advisers were quite crafty, as anytime Reynard or his allies were in the presence of King Nobel, they smoothly prevented any meetings in private.

Reynard had strived so hard to follow the King's new rules. He had enjoyed his reprieve spending his time with his family, expanding his ventures and seeing to the needs of his thousands of beloved Kids. But Reynard knew he could not stand by and watch the atrocities and horrors that were occurring and do nothing anymore. He had tried to do everything imaginable working within the system, but he knew sometimes you had to take a stand for justice and what you knew was right no matter the costs. However the fox knew that if he was going to make any move, it would have to be planned to perfection and be swift and decisive. He contacted Felix and informed him that the time for diplomacy was past, and that they would now be preparing for full extreme action. The spymaster now started the process of collecting intelligence and materials toward this new objective as the weasel started acquiring blueprints, information on guards and security, schedules and foot traffic in each area, as well as any information on the numbers of victims and where they were housed. He even bribed, blackmailed and coerced many clients of the facilities to obtain any specific details he could regarding all operations throughout the kingdom.

As they prepared for the very likely possibility of a full scale assault, they also spent a great deal of effort on increasing the security and defensive capabilities of the entire district. They were preparing for a full scale war if it came to that. He spoke at length with his wife, his most trusted adviser, as this decision would impact her most of all. Once he explained the complete situation sitting together in private in their study, his wife once again surprised him with her response. He had expected her to argue to keep her husband and her family safe and protected. But he expected wrong.

Aza considered her husband carefully and finally responded thoughtfully, "We have been given a unique and extraordinary opportunity, both of us coming up from such humble beginnings, but with such gifts as we have been given, we have responsibilities far beyond ordinary citizens. To not act when you could help save so many, to ignore the cries and suffering of countless innocents, is a crime in itself. You would not be the vulpine I love so much choosing to hide in your hole ignoring the world around you. If we must spend the rest our lives on the run and in hiding, so be it. Your family, and I am certain all your friends, your district, your Kids and all allies will support you completely. For them to not shows they don't know you, and are not really your true loyal friends. Just be sure that when you decide to act, you fully commit without any regrets, second guessing or apologies. Own your choice and accept all potential consequences whatever they might be."

The fox stood regarding his wife a bit stunned, but quickly recovered, holding her tight and kissing her quite passionately, "You always do surprise me, Aza my love. I suppose you know me better than myself now. You know how much I love you and the children, and how I have so treasured this additional time I have gotten to spend with you all. I was never so delusional to think it would last forever. I have far too many enemies for that. But I am resigned to the inevitability of the end. I suppose I will have to take solace that if I am going down, I will do everything in my power to take all my adversaries and detractors to hell with me."

His precious vixen, his gorgeous wife and treasured mother to his five kits, held her husband tight, "I have never regretted a moment of my life since meeting you in the Dungeon. I would not change a thing. You saved Rachel and me from such a heinous situation in which so many others find themselves now. It is your destiny, your obligation to do so again. You are Red Death. You are the disciple of your mighty mistress. She selected you specially to fulfill your ordained role as her bringer of earthly justice and to deliver her glory and if necessary, sacrifices and offerings on an unfathomable scale."

Reynard smiled at his wife's last response chuckling, "You pushed it a bit much with that last bit, my dearest, but I do appreciate your support and love more than you could possibly know."

Aza grinned at him with a bit of an impish look, "Oh I am quite certain I have a pretty good idea how much."

The two then decided the time for words was done, and actions would be a lot more fun and appropriate for the next while. Reynard was now thankful he had thought to lock the door quite securely before taking this meeting with his darling wife. When there are six mischievous fox kits rampaging around the grounds, it was advisable to take such precautions.

* * *

It was shortly after the decision was made that action would have to be undertaken, that Reynard received a disturbing rumor from his cousin Grimbeert, and he decided that a plot would need to be pursued to seek the truth of it. The fox attended court and his enemies all prepared to deflect, question and defend any of the claims he sought against their interests. However the fox was there with an alternate purpose, and instead acted contrite and apologized for bothering the court with unproven claims. He expressed regret that his accusations were not more solid, and he wished to apologize by offering the King an act of contrition in the form of a unique gift.

The King was greatly pleased by such a gesture and provided the fox a special box from the royal treasury to hold such a special gift.

The King told the fox and the court, "Your actions are well received by this court, and lighten our hearts and warm our souls as we wish your good tidings and friendship. Perhaps with a great enough gift, your status in the court could be raised further."

Reynard regarded the King with a smile and a humble bow, "Just the pleasure on your face is gift enough for me, my lord King. But I welcome the opportunity to rise in the estimation of the court. I hope to return any goodwill lost, and revel in your glory good King. The rewards of a penitent act and a gesture of love for my lord brightens my spirit."

The King nodded smiling at the fox who had acted so respectively to his lordship for nearly two years now, "Well said, my dear fox, your actions have shown you are as wise as you are modest and respectful. Go with my thanks and continue your favorable ways."

The fox then took the royal box and spoke thus to all those in court, his friends and foes alike. When he came to two former adversaries he greeted them as friends instead, "Dear Bellin and Cuwaert, you both are well met. How do you fare this day?"

The ram and hare were surprised, but they had no need to fear this reformed fox as their quarrel with him was minor in comparison to many others. In fact the fox had apologized to them in the past for any perceived wrongs, and offered them a paw in goodwill and friendship instead.

"We are well, good fox. We were well impressed with your speech to the King. But I must admit as to being curious about this gift you possess that you wish to present to his majesty. How valuable do you imagine it is?" Bellin the Ram asked with feigned curiosity disguising his underlying jealousy and greed.

Reynard answered the ram as if telling him a secret, "I daresay it would be great enough to provide someone like yourself a title and station of Duke at least, perhaps greater."

The ram gasped in surprise, "That great? Surely you would want to keep such a thing for yourself as you already have a high enough position in the court and no need to rise further."

The fox considered what the ram said thoughtfully responding, "I already have great wealth, and position, but that which I do not possess is the love of the King himself. For such a thing is a priceless gift. I seek peace and accord with his majesty and this court, as well as yourself and you as well my friend Cuwaert. In fact I wish to make amends to you both by offering you the hospitality of my home and family. For I wish to speak of possibility and the future, one which could benefit us all."

Cuwaert was surprised but pleased by the words of the fox, "Truly you are a changed fox, my dear Reynard. It warms me to hear you speak so. I must admit I have wished for such an opportunity to speak thusly to yourself and to welcome your family into my heart."

Reynard nodded at the hare, "Well spoken my friend, for I know my family would greatly wish to meet such an important personage as yourself as your service to the King and the realm is storied. And you my dear Bellin are welcome as well, for I may have a task for you of great importance which could be to the benefit of all our fortunes."

Reynard then arranged to have Bellin the Ram and Cuwaert the Hare visit him later that afternoon. He then begged their leave so he could ready their welcome. They gladly gave him leave to depart, and when he was gone they spoke of his changed countenance and demeanor in wonder and amazement.

Cuwaert told the ram, "Truly our fortunes have been raised hearing this news. For with the support of the fox and his allies, we would then hold favor with all sides of the court. Such a thing is quite fortuitous indeed."


	34. Meeting the Hare

**(30 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

Reynard then arrived home and told his wife of his plan and they made preparations for greeting these visitors and treating them appropriately. They even brought the finery out for a private feast for the immediate family and their new important guests.

This particular day Marion, Nick and John Wilde were away attending a party by John's workmates, and Aza's parents were away visiting her mom's brother Bernard and his family which included Grimbeert, so they had the house to themselves.

Reynard met Bellin and Cuwaert as they entered the estate and told Bellin that he had arranged for him to meet some business partners of the fox, and that they had setup a catered informal meeting on one of the patios near the entrance. The fox believed that there was a great deal of projects where they had shared interests.

Reynard explained to the ram, "I hope you will find much of interest at this meeting. I'll ask Cuwaert to help me take my leave of Aza my wife, and to comfort her and my children. My family is especially fond of bunnies and would be greatly cheered by his presence."

Bellin nodded his head in understanding and agreement, "I pray that he give them good comfort."

And with such flattering words, Reynard brought the hare into his estate. It would be an evil hour for the hare. There they found Dame Hermeline Azadel and her five kits waiting on a sofa near the entrance. They all met Cuwaert and welcomed him to their home, all except little Crimson who eyed the hare warily.

He then begged leave from his family as he entertained the hare escorting him into the estate past the family dining area where a dinner was being prepared.

"Such a feast dear Reynard, is it a special occasion my friend?" The hare queried as they walked down a hall to a private study.

Reynard gave the hare a shrug, "We will see as the chef has had meager offerings as of late. I hope that after our meeting here we shall have something to celebrate."

He offered Cuwaert a glass of fresh blended vegetable and fruit juices which quite impressed his guest, "Such a wonderful drink you have prepared for me. I have never tried it's equal. It even seems to have relaxing properties as well as revitalizing my health."

Reynard gave him a smile, "Your health is what we are here to discuss my friend Cuwaert. Why should you not be made to feel strong and vibrant, confident and hopeful. For we have much to discuss which will benefit us all I believe."

Reynard enjoyed his glass of fresh blueberry juice over ice and relaxed in a chair discussing matters of business and court. As the hare drank more of his beverage, he appeared more relaxed and confident with his host. Eventually the topics moved from friendly business and mutual possibilities to topics of amusement and the sharing of stories. Reynard contributed a story of his dalliances of youth and getting into trouble with young ladies because of his naivety, making sure his host agreed to never speak of such a thing to his lovely wife. The hare laughed conspiratorially letting Reynard know that he would never dream of repeating such words that she would hear.

The two were soon acting as old friends, thick as thieves as they say, and sharing more and more stories of indiscretions and amusing stories involving others at court in their youth.

Both were laughing so hard at times it seemed they would split their insides. Cuwaert then mentioned a silly story involving Isengrim making the wolf look foolish, and Reynard added several more the hare had never heard quite amusing his guest. They both seemed to equally enjoy telling stories which embarrassed the wolf, and soon both were howling with laughter after each one.

Cuwaert then whispered to Reynard he knew of one about Isengrim from awhile back that the fox would truly enjoy. Reynard got a mischievous look in his eye and encouraged his guest to tell it in detail. The quite relaxed hare whispered back to the fox that he didn't know if he should speak of such things, but Reynard assured him they were friends and that Cuwaert should speak of such things freely and without any judgments.

The hare giggled a bit and told the fox he was really bad that day. Reynard indicated he had heard something about the hare's adventure, but didn't know the full truth of things. Cuwaert admitted many of the things the fox had heard had some legitimacy, but they did not speak the truth of his role and import in the events.

Reynard feigned surprise, "I had heard you did some minor work for Gallus Potator the Sable, former boss of the Sahara Square District."

"Minor!" An animated Cuwaert exclaimed, "I was running his whole sex trade operation at the time."

The hare then seemed to think better of his statement for a moment looking a bit worried at Reynard. But the fox grinned and laughed placing his paw gently on the wrist of the hare, "Relax my friend, it was a long time ago. If I was judged for my actions of those times, I would have met the noose long ago."

The fox's easy going smile and manner thoroughly relaxed the hare as he took a couple more gulps of his drink and began laughing himself, "You are correct my dear friend, it was long ago and of no matter for ones such as ourselves. You yourself don't have an exclusive on the behavior of a scamp, for I was quite the naughty bunny back in those days."

The fox grinned and wondered, "Why were you chosen to such an important position at such an age?"

The hare chuckled, "Who better than me, a rabbit, to be in charge of the sex trade. Who knows more about humping than such as myself?"

Both the good friends laughed quite heartily at the declaration, but Reynard couldn't argue the logic as no one was known to enjoy such pleasures of the flesh more than bucks.

Cuwaert remarked in jest, "If I had to count the number of fine young does, skunks, squirrels and other similar ladies I have defiled in my tenure, the tally would be quite impressive indeed. How is it for you good Reynard?"

Reynard smiled back at his guest, "I am sure I am a mere novice in comparison to your greatness and glory in such matters. What is it about does in particular that stimulates your passions so?"

Cuwaert then got a blissful look on his face seeming in ecstasy thinking on such matters, "Oh dear Reynard you have truly not lived until you have had a soft young unspoiled doe. They smell of ambrosia, their fur as silky and soft as down. They are as pure and soft as newly fallen snow. Their cries are as angels. It warms my heart and brings fire to my loins thinking such thoughts. You should truly try it sometime."

Reynard grinned at the hare, "I will have to take your word for it dear Cuwaert as I am afraid being what I am, we would be incompatible. As surely your efforts with a vixen would be."

The hare seemed to come out of his daydream taking another swig of drink, "You do speak the truth my friend. I forget you are not a buck as myself. It is too bad though as it is a wonderful pleasure, but such things would be unnatural and impossible for one such as yourself. But my wife Meretrix speaks of wanting such things with you quite often and she is quite loosened compared to those others if you know what I mean. Perhaps you would entertain her desires so that she might leave my ear in silence finally on such matters."

Reynard was surprised as he didn't even need to feign such, "You would encourage me to share your wife's bed?"

Cuwaert laughed, "Her bed, the floor, the chair, the wall, she would not limit herself so. For she is my 'Dirty Doe'. The dirtiest I have ever known. While the sex trade was my vocation at the time, for her it was a calling as she had a true talent for deceiving the young and naive. Her looks are that of an angel, but her heart a true demon of the flesh. I can not satisfy her enough though believe me I have tried dozens of times in one session. It is exhausting trying to feed her appetites. If you could attempt such a thing I would be forever in your debt. Even if you should fail, she would surely provide me a respite for awhile and give me leave to enjoy some dalliances with some blossoming and fetching young does."

The fox considering this information as it was unexpected and new to his ears, "Would you wish the same of my wife?"

The hare looked surprised at Reynard's question and then laughed, "As lovely and charming as your fair wife may be, I fear a vixen too much for me. I say she is better left in your capable paws and cock. In fact the story I have of Isengrim involves that very such thing. "

Reynard fought the urge to press that very story he had been leading his guest to all night, but he had one other issue he wished addressed first.

The fox nodded accepting the hare's admission, "Then I must admit I am most intrigued about this Dirty Doe of yours, for indeed I have never sampled such. It would be interesting no matter the result. But tell me, how Dirty is she? From your words it would seem she recruited all you controlled at the time."

The hare's spirits were buoyed by the fox's words, "Truly you would want such a congress? I thought it mad to ask, and would have just been rewarded by my Dirty Doe for even bringing such a possibly up with you. If such a thing should actually occur, she would allow me a week long humping so great that my buckhood would be begging for retirement and balls flattened!"

Cuwaert laughed quite heartily thinking of such things and then to answer the fox's question, "As to how Dirty my wife is, there is nothing your mind could think that she has not already thought before if it involves pleasures of the flesh. Now as far as her efforts regarding my business, she likes to think she provided me with all the young flesh I peddled, but she was only responsible for about half. But don't get me wrong, her efforts were truly impressive. The ruses and tricks she purposed were vast and unbelievably creative. No young thing was immune to her charms. She once convinced a whole class of does on a field trip that she knew all their hearts desires. I was able to pick out my favorite three that day and fulfill both their desires and mine all at once, three on one! I was younger then so I took to the challenge with the vigor of youth and successfully wore out all three until **only I** remained conscious! Ah what a remembrance that is my dear friend! What I wouldn't give to have such stamina again!"

Reynard had heard quite enough and was having a hard time controlling himself at this point listening to such admissions. But he had other goals in mind and requested, "Truly Cuwaert your prowess amazes me. It is hard enough for me to satisfy my good wife. To handle three on one such as yourself raises you in my estimation to heights unknown. But please, I do not wish to forget your offer as your Dirty Doe sounds like a true challenge such as you know I crave. Please call her now and request that she join me later this evening. I would ask that you be present, but I fear embarrassment attempting to pleasure her in front of such an esteemed expert."

Cuwaert nodded accepting the word of the fox as he knew the fox only spoke truly. He could see how his presence could provide embarrassment knowing his way around pleasing a doe as he did. So he instead called his wife and explained his host's request. In fact his wife did not believe him and was angered that he would tease her so until Reynard got on the phone and assured her the offer was genuine, and that he looked forward to exploring her experience in such matters. The Dirty Doe seemed overenthusiastic and promised she would be prompt, but begged her leave to prepare for such an appointment. She had a private word for her husband which seemed to suggest he not wait up for her that night.

The appointment made, the pair used the interruption to empty their bodies of any excess liquids and Reynard refreshed their drinks and offered the hare some fresh fruits and vegetables to nibble on. The guest was quite pleased with his host's courtesy, digging into the provisions hungrily. In an amazing mood, he promised the fox a tale truly worth hearing. For the hare was thinking of the pleasures he would soon be enjoying for quite some time after his insatiable wife had one of her greatest fantasies fulfilled. Reynard indicated his guest should begin and thus he did.


	35. Cuwaert's Tale

**(42 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

As a reward for his extremely hard work and effort, Cuwaert the Hare had risen to Master of the Sex Trade for Gallus Potator the Sable, boss of the Sahara Square District. This was in large part due to his partner in crime, his wife Meretrix, who had proven to be the best source of new talent ever seen in the underworld. She had a knack of seeking and finding the cutest, most naive and exquisite young talent to be added anywhere in all the districts. As a team, the two were a true force and provided a huge financial boon for their boss because of the greatly increased demand such quality subjects would bring. In fact their operations became so successful, their boss decided to expand operations into other districts that normally would never allow such activities to take place in order to greatly expand their clientele.

It was to one of these new operations they had titled simply 'The Dungeon', that Cuwaert had been invited to by the manager of the facility, a huge grizzly bear named Connard. In addition, his special guest named Isengrim the Wolf who was a top lieutenant to his boss, was also invited to join him on this adventure. For the hare had been told there were two truly special gifts suited perfectly to satisfy the appetites of each of them. Being afforded such a special opportunity, at the same time pleasing such an important personage as Isengrim, was a win-win situation as it gained him additional favor with the boss as well as securing a possible position in the future should the lieutenant ever take the place of the boss someday. It also provided a welcome distraction from his busy work schedule to sample the finest talent that had been procured. He had to do proper quality control, he told himself, bringing a large smile to his face.

So it was that the hare and wolf arrived at 'The Dungeon' to sample these special delights they had heard so much about. Connard greeted them warmly inviting them inside. There was already quite a crowd which all seemed to be shouting at something and exchanging money. Cuwaert saw a large chalkboard with various odds listed, and guessed there was some kind of betting pool going on with whatever the crowd was staring at. This was highly unusual as the hare had never seen its like and was quite familiar with all that went on regarding sex operations in the entire underworld.

The hare looked up at the massive bear asking curiously, "Connard, what is up with the betting? We have separate operations for gambling. Why would you have that here?"

Isengrim also echoed his sentiment adding, "Cuwaert has a point. We are here for sexual pleasures, not dice."

The great bear gave them a grin, "Ah my friends, this is not dice or any regular gambling. We have a new sport as you will see related to your visit. Come let us get a closer look at the entertainment.

The sizable crowd quickly parted to make way for the monstrous bear leaving a convenient clear path for the small leporid and the wolf. As they approached the front, the two saw a truly unique sight. For in front of them lay a huge cage which contained a naked vixen and small bunny doe.

Connard looked down at Cuwaert, "There is my gift to you Supervisor Cuwaert."

Isengrim exclaimed in surprise, "You mean behind that demon red cunt there?"

For the vixen stood in front of the terrified bunny on all fours glaring at the crowd snarling and snapping like a savage demon. Cuwaert had never seen its like, but viewing the little doe behind the savage monster, his body seemed quite confused feeling extreme lust and fear at the same time. The doe seemed quite young and very sweet with soft fluffy light brown fur that the hare imagined must be as soft as angels wings, and beautiful light green eyes that seemed quite horrified at the moment. But Cuwaert could see why the doe must be looking thus, as anyone being that close to such a vicious murderous looking creature would be at least as terrified.

The hare worried greatly with his lovely gift being within the snapping bloody jaws of the red beast, as small pools of blood, some fresh and some dried, littered the floor in front of the mad fox. He could not bear for such a fresh beauty to be harmed, at least not before he had enjoyed her thoroughly and had tired of her.

Cuwaert exclaimed in horror to the bear, "Connard, get that sweet thing out of there immediately! I did not come here to watch such a lovely beauty ripped apart before my eyes! Surely if that is your sport, you could find a much more plain subject to use."

The bear chuckled at the clearly distressed hare, "Not to fear boss, she is quite safe I assure you. Now anyone going near her is another matter as you can see quite clearly."

Isengrim stared at the bear askance, "You can't be serious? The vixen is guarding the bunny? Why would she be doing that? She want to eat it all herself?"

Connard chuckled at his two guests confusion. They were not the first to have such a reaction. He then explained what he knew, "Who knows? She seems to be crazy, and won't let anyone near the bunny. She has been guarding her every moment since the doe arrived here yesterday morning. Several tried a go at her or the bunny and got pretty torn up as a result. The vixen had arrived here several days before and had been viciously attacking anyone who had gotten near her for awhile. So we then decided to make a game of it with everyone enjoying a good eyeful of her naked flesh while taunting her. Finally someone had the bright idea to start charging mammals to take her on and offering a huge purse to the one who could take her chastity."

Isengrim stared at the scene before him with amusement, "I take it none succeeded based on current circumstance."

The bear nodded, "Nope, we setup the cage as you see here for the safety of the clients. She hurt some who tried quite badly, and we had to stop the practice as the medical costs were piling up to treat the wounded. Also it is bad form to have my facility known as a place where such dangers and injuries could occur."

Cuwaert wondered, "And the bunny? How did she become involved in this madness?"

Connard explained, "When we obtained the bunny, we decided to line up an auction to take her virginity, but during the night apparently the bunny found her way to the vixen and when we found them together in the morning, the red cunt refused to let the winner of auction claim his prize and we had to refund his money."

"Why not just take them by force?" The wolf wondered.

The bear sighed, "We didn't want to damage the merchandise… the bloody monster or the fluff ball there. We figured the vixen would eventually tire, or lose interest. Even trying to use a tranquilizer carries extreme risks especially given the agitated state of each of them. It could easily cause a heart attack, overdose or coma. Tranquilizing the vixen could cause her to become completely unstable and she could easily harm or kill the bunny. So we felt it was safer to just wait her out, but it has taken quite a lot longer than we expected."

"Hmm so what is with all the betting and odds? And how are these two our special gifts?" Cuwaert inquired in confusion.

Connard then related his proposition, "Well I know Isengrim loves a great challenge and a chance to prove his ferocity, so I devised an interesting event which would be to the enjoyment of all and simultaneously provide him a wonderful gift. The challenge to you is this, if you two can get the bunny away from the victim, her innocence is your reward dear Cuwaert… for as long as you wish." The bear gave the hare a huge grin.

Cuwaert instantly felt his hormones explode thinking of such a special prize, but the challenge was quite unusual indeed.

The hare asked his associate the wolf, "Are you up for such a contest my dear friend? I know you are always looking for an opportunity to prove your bravery and skill. Surely such a unique event would be something they would discuss for years to come. You would merely need to distract the red demon while I grab the prize as she is quite small and easily handled once I get my paws on her."

Isengrim got a gleam in his eye and regarded the horny hare with a stout laugh, "Why my dear Cuwaert, why not take the vixen on yourself? You never humped a fox before? Believe me, it is a wonderful pleasure knotting such a lovely spirited bitch."

Cuwaert looked frightened and shocked initially, and then quickly realized the wolf was merely teasing him and he grinned, "I value my life enough to never attempt such a thing. I think I will stick to lagomorphs and other mammals of similar size. And a prize such as that I see before me is all I would ever want to satisfy my every desire, for she is perfect for my every fantasy. Besides, the red cunt disgusts me… compared to a doe… I would take one lovely doe over a thousand such vixens any day."

The wolf laughed at his fellows response, "Well I suppose you will owe me for my part in this which is always good. But Connard, you insult me if you think I would be merely satisfied to distract the bloody bitch. I swear to you both, I **will** distract her, but I will do it with my great cock instead, and will knot her into submission biting her neck and driving her to the ground to tame her. She **will be** mine!"

The bear got a great big grin and held his great belly with his paws and issued a hearty laugh which quieted the entire crowd.

"My friends, the challenge has been accepted! Get all your bets in quickly now. Please put me down for a thousand on the wolf to knot." Connard announced to all.

For the betting that had been going on for quite awhile, was on the various outcomes and possible successes and failures of the hare and wolf that currently stood before the cage now.

* * *

Aza had been in this hellhole for days now treated as entertainment and sport. She had enjoyed punishing any of those coming near her. They had told her she was having her virginity auctioned off, and to just be patient while they got the best price. They had thought that her spirited nature might increase the bids, but when the winner decided to claim her, he found he had purchased more than he had bargained for as she bit him repeatedly leaving serious deep gashes all over his body before they could drag him away. It was his own fault for requesting a 'private' session with her. Her only regret was that she hadn't killed him as she had attempted to tear out his throat and suffocate him, but unfortunately his earlier cries before she had silenced him had alerted the staff which saved his life, as two of them managed to pry her jaws loose while a third dragged him off. She smiled thinking how she had rewarded those two with several bites for their efforts.

So the management then decided to use her as amusement wearing her down having the patrons of the establishment gawk at her naked form throwing things at her, soaking her with drinks, poking her with whatever was handy that would not get them bitten. Then the games started as they would wager on who could take her. She made so many of them regret playing those games as the list of maimed and injured was quite impressive. This continued on for several days and her spirit was waning. That was until Rachel arrived.

The little bunny was terrified not only of her captors, but all the other victims in this place nicknamed 'The Dungeon'. Everyone else left the small doe alone to cry in a corner ignoring her completely, but Aza ignored her frightened pleas to be left alone instead curling around her with her body snuggling her close. The small bunny seemed surprised by the vixen's actions and finally became brave enough to pet her muzzle receiving several gentle licks and a nuzzling as reward for her bold actions. Soon the two began talking, and in a very short time had become the best of friends.

Aza had known about the fuckers selling off her friend like she was a trading card. She was damned if anyone was going to buy her friend, so the fire that had been slowly waning turned into an inferno as she protected her bunny friend with every fiber of her being.

Now the two of them had found themselves in this cage for awhile now with crowds wagering on them as if they were cards or dice. At least they were being mostly left alone for quite awhile. But apparently when this wolf and hare arrived things began to get quite a lot more animated around the room and the wagering and shouts increased dramatically. The bear seemed to be talking with the fox and hare for a good while.

"Stay well behind me in the corner Rach." Aza told her friend through gritted teeth keeping a close eye on everything as she sensed something was about to happen.

Her bunny friend was justifiably terrified, but maintained a brave face for her vixen friend, "I will Az! What do you think is happening?"

"Not sure... just stay alert and follow my lead. I'm not gonna let the fuckers get near you without making them pay dearly. Just be sure to stay close behind me and move with me. Hold my tail if you need to." Aza told her fluffy friend.

It appeared the nasty big wolf and the deviant buck hare were approaching the front of the cage and the crowd was getting excited. It seemed they were going to try and tag team her. Well all she knew was the wolf had better protect the hare or he was going to die quick if she could get a strike at him. The distraction of a death blow should be enough to then be able to engage the wolf ripping him apart if necessary.

Aza felt the anger growing and adrenaline surging through her veins. She would make the fuckers pay before her and her bunny friend were turned into some sort of fuck toys praying for death. She snarled and paced preparing to strike. The hare would die for sure, and hopefully the wolf would be wishing for death soon after.

The wolf and hare entered the cage and she could feel her little friend safely behind her with her little paws on her bushy tail. She snarled and spat at the wolf. She was irritated that the cowardly hare kept well behind the wolf displaying and smelling of terror and unease. Aza supposed she couldn't blame him for those thoughts as his life was a mere leap away from being ended.

Suddenly the wolf unexpectedly pressed forward blocking her bites with his paws pressing against her chest keeping her jaws just out of range of his delicious looking belly. If she could only reach that and rip it open! But the wolf was much larger than her and far more powerful. But while he had the advantage in those areas, she had speed, viciousness and desperation. She was able to get several small nips in on his arms resulting in his yips of surprise and pain.

Aza was keeping a close eye on the hare looking for any opening to rip him apart, but to his credit he was acting like his life really was on the line, as he looked like he wanted to hump the wolf instead of her friend he was so close to his ass. If Aza had been by herself, she would have risked diving under the wolf and going for the exposed belly of the hare. A quick bite and rip and he would quite dead. But she had her little friend to think about, and had to maintain a defensive position to protect her.

The wolf then leveraged his weight forcing her back and to the left as she was crushed into little Rach. She could hear the panicked rapid breaths of the bunny and the smell of fear filled her nostrils. The wolf seemed to smell the same thing she did, and got an evil grin on his vile muzzle as he laughed at the pure terror of the bunny and the utter joy he felt at her suffering.

Aza's hatred was immense as she snarled and twisted trying to bite the paws and arms that prevented her from ripping her attackers apart. The wolf howled in elation as he drove her back further to the left, her feet sliding along the floor. She could hear little Rachel scrambling behind her trying to keep from being crushed or exposing her position. Aza could sense the hare moving around to the exposed side now, but she was being held fast by the immense weight and strength of the wolf and couldn't move to strike. Oh how she wanted to sink her teeth into the neck of the deviant white shit and rip out his throat and pull his ears, tail, arms and legs apart. But the wolf was like fighting a brick wall no matter her determination. Physics was against her.

As the wolf continued to leverage her pushing her around the cage, she twisted and turned trying to get free for a desperate leap at the hare. At this point the hare's death was the only chance she and Rach had, and she would have to risk exposing the bunny counting on the distraction of the hare's demise to prevent the wolf from grabbing her friend. For if things continued how they were, she would become far too weak pushing against the wolf for much longer.

Aza tried to shift herself preparing her back legs for a leap, if she could only twist free of the wolf's viselike hold. Suddenly the wolf let out an ear curdling evil howl and pushed with all his might forcing her several steps to the side at once. Little Rach had held her ears when the wolf howled freezing and hesitating for just a fraction of a second. But it was just enough of a sliver of time for the wolf to force himself between her and Aza, and the hare used that instant to hop forward and grab the bunny dragging her backwards.

Fire and venomous hatred now filled Aza and she twisted violently scrambling to get to the hare and her friend. No longer having to defend the little bunny, she was free to become as aggressive as she wished and she took full advantage escaping the grasp of the wolf, rolling to the side and leaping at the hare who was desperately trying to get to the cage exit. As she came up from her roll she felt herself gain purchase on the floor and leapt, her open jaws sailing toward the neck of the hare. She could even imagine she smelled the blood of his carotid arteries and could imagine the sweet taste filling her mouth as she ripped the neck of the buck apart. Time seemed to slow but she was there making contact with…

WHAM!

She felt like she was hit with a truck as she was slammed midair by the wolf and thrown violently against the wall. Aza was dazed for a moment, and recovered scrambling to intercept the hare and his package, but was unable to reach him in time as the wolf grasped her hind legs with his powerful arms. By the time she scrambled out of his hold, the hare had escaped with her little friend.

Rage filled her as she heard the screams of the little bunny calling her name. She would see everyone of these fuckers pay dearly! Unfortunately she couldn't reach any others at the moment except for the wolf in front of her laughing merrily striping off his clothes now until he was as naked as she was.

The crowd cheered in response encouraged the wolf to fuck the vixen good. She was panting and trying to recover some energy while the wolf leered at her rubbing his sheath until the tip of his red cock appeared. He grinned as it rose until it was fully exposed.

He laughed smugly seeing her eyeing it warily, "It's all yours cunt. I will see you knotted and begging for more. I will prove I can fuck the savage out of you and make you as tame as a newborn cub."

Aza's only response was a low crouch on all fours and snarling and spitting like a demon. Her ears laying flat on her head. The hare decided he did not wish to miss the show and had dragged little Rachel next to the cage stripping off his clothes and pushing her head to the floor with her butt in the air and mounted her. The little bunny's screams filled the air enraging Aza. With each of the hare's thrusts and the corresponding screams of agony from her friend, Aza filled with such rage she lost all comprehension of who or where she was and became a primal ferocious beast. She was no longer Aza but a creature of hate and wrath.

The wolf grinned with his tongue hanging out staring lasciviously at the vixen moving around her quickly in an attempted to get behind her. She twisted her body instantly turning with him striking impossibly fast biting the wolf on his legs multiple times. The wolf became enraged and jumped into her slamming her to the ground. She snarled twisting to get footing under her paws, but he leapt on top of her stunning her and then mounted her from behind yelling in triumph.

But the creature that was formerly Aza had recovered and twisted violently around in an instant seeing a very soft vulnerable target snapping her jaws shut on it before the wolf even realized what had happened. He screamed in agony trying desperately to separate her jaws, but his only response was primal guttural snarls from the taut locked jaws. Suddenly the red demon twisted her head violently as if she had gone berserk ripping half the red cock she had clamped onto away from the wolf's body and swallowing it in one gulp snarling and biting the wolf over and over rending and tearing at his flesh.

The wolf screamed in agony and blood spouted from between his legs as he clutched what remained of his wolfhood. Since he was busy holding onto his greatly diminished red rocket, the red beast went into a frenzy clawing, biting and ripping the wolf to pieces. Screams filled the air and many bodies entered the cage attempting to drag the wolf away while receiving bite after bite from the snarling she demon. The hare had stopped humping the little bunny and stared in disbelief at what had just transpired. He locked eyes momentarily with the red monster and shat himself plopping a little pile of round balls all around his feet accompanied by a stream of rancid warm urine pouring down his legs and puddling around his feet.

* * *

Once they had dragged Isengrim safely out of the cage and away from the snarling spitting monster that was no longer a civilized mammal but something out of nightmares, they had the medical staff tie off and perform surgery on the remainder of his member while treating the wounds covering his whole body.

Connard and Cuwaert asked the wolf what they wanted done with the vixen.

The bear offered some alternatives, "We could muzzle her, tie her down, and have her fucked by every patron that comes in here."

Cuwaert offered a second opinion, "She needs to be put down. She is an unholy demon and should not be allowed to live a moment longer!"

But the wolf now on heavy pain killers thought about what he wanted for awhile and finally responded, "Either option is too good for her. She needs to be broken and submit willingly. If I merely muzzle her and tie her or kill her, what will they say about me? They will say I was defeated by a she devil that could not be conquered. I want her spirit crushed! I want her to beg for what remains of my cock! I want her to crawl on her belly and willingly offer me her ass pleading to be fucked! Do what you must… torture her in ways that will not deface her form. I don't want to fuck a hideous beast, and neither do any of the other patrons. Beat her with bags of coins, drown her almost to the point of death, things such as that which will break her spirit but leave her outwardly untouched."

The wolf considered the nervous hare whose nose was twitching uncontrollably and was wringing his paws restlessly.

"Cuwaert you smell like shit, literally! Clean yourself up and hump that little fluffy doe like your life depends on it, because I didn't go through that shit for nothing. It was my fault for being overconfident. You are not to blame. Go hump yourself unconscious for me. Connard, let me know when the red cunt is pleading for my cock!"

The somber bear shook his head ordering his henchmen to take the wolf away for additional medical treatment and to clean up the blood and treat those others injured.

A shaken Cuwaert followed his associate's advice and cleaned himself meticulously, and then decided to distract himself with a thorough fierce humping of the fluffy light brown bunny that caused all this trouble. Normally he tried to be gentle with young novices like this one, but he wasn't in the mood and didn't have the patience. So he began where he left off, but with a more frenetic pace. Her screams and cries completely ignored, he instead focused on taking his frustrations out on the doe. He had thought he was coming to this place for a fun amusement, but little did he know he would witness such a nasty sight which made him queasy. Well he thought he might as well have some fun and began to finally reach a climax… he was just about there when…


	36. The Fate of Cuwaert and Bellin

**(30 years before the events at the end of Zootopia The Movie)**

Cuwaert felt a strange feeling. It felt like a sharp tight point.

That was when the hare looked down in shock to find a knife embedded in his belly. Cuwaert sat stunned, his mouth agape, as he saw the handle of the blade was held by a red paw. He followed the paw up to an arm… to a chest... and then to the placid face of a red fox.

The hare had gotten so wrapped up in remembering and telling the story, he had even forgotten where he was or who he was even talking to. But as his muddled thoughts began to resolve, and he remembered, the sharp pain he now felt seemed to clear his mind. What had happened? Surely some accident as he remembered being friends with the fox who was now casually looking at him with a slight smile. The fox acted like nothing was wrong at all, as if they were still having a pleasant conversation.

The other strange thing was that while the pain in his belly was great, it more shocked him than hurt him. He thought to himself that having a knife in the belly would be a great deal more painful than this.

He looked up into the calm eyes of the fox, asking him with his expression what had happened.

The fox seemed to understand what the hare wished to know and kindly answered him as calmly as he had ever heard anyone, "My Dear Cuwaert, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have such a talent for telling a finely crafted detailed tale. In fact I very much felt I was right there with you the whole time. It was very good to know the complete story finally."

The hare still seemed quite stunned. He had no idea what the fox was talking about. Even though through the pain he managed to utter, "What? Why..."

The fox gave him a slight smile and a nod explaining, "I was wracking my brain as to what to get my dear beloved wife for our anniversary. What do you get the vixen who has everything and is never left wanting?"

Cuwaert continued his stunned responses, "What?"

Reynard looked pensive for a moment and then disclosed the answer to the hare as if he was explaining a simple concept to a child, "What… what indeed. You, my dear friend. What greater gift could a husband get his wife than the mammal responsible for her greatest torment? I thought finding her parents and reuniting them with her was the greatest gift. But this would certainly be quite close."

The hare was thoroughly confused. What was the fox talking about? He managed to utter, "Huh?"

Reynard picked up the portable phone he always kept nearby while at the estate, and called his guards to have Aza brought to the study, and to let her know he had a special surprise for her. He then casually released his paw from the knife, and got up and walked over to a desk, and started rummaging around until he found what he was looking for.

The fox could see the hare looking down at the knife and beginning to grab the handle.

Reynard glanced at him as he strolled over, "I wouldn't do that. If you pull it out, you will bleed out all over my nice rug. That wouldn't be a very polite thing to do. Besides, it would be very bad for your health you know."

The fox then began tying a piece of ribbon around the neck of the hare while the hare looked up at the fox with pleading confused eyes.

"There!" Exclaimed the fox quite pleased with his efforts.

"That is the very best bow I have ever made!" He said admiring his work.

For Reynard had created a gorgeous choker around the neck of the hare with a wide silky red ribbon. He had tied a large fancy bow with the ribbon so it was just a bit to the left side of the center of the hare's neck.

Cuwaert was now looking confused down at the bow tied snugly around his neck.

The fox causally walked over to the door listening, giving the hare a conspiratorial look putting one digit up in front of his mouth to shush the hare and snickering a bit as if the two were preparing to give someone a surprise party.

Hearing soft footsteps he knew quite well, Reynard quickly opened the door and stepped outside keeping the door partially open as he intercepted his wife who had a curious look on her face. He then got behind her covering her eyes with his paws and opened the door with his foot. He walked her into the room standing in front of a very confused looking Cuwaert.

"Tada!" The fox exclaimed in triumph.

"Happy anniversary honey! I got you just what you always wanted!" Reynard announced with a big grin and extended paws presenting his offering to his treasured and cherished soulmate.

Aza looked to the hare with the bow, then searched around the room with her eyes, and finally stared at her joyous husband giving him a questioning look.

"Look closer my sweet. Who was it you always wanted to get your lovely paws… and teeth on?" Reynard looked excitedly in her eyes. He then thought for just a moment and added, "Besides the wolf."

Understanding finally dawned on his darling wife as her head whipped back to stare at the hare with the lovely bow.

Her eyes got dark and her countenance changed as the beast within the lovely vixen package began to emerge and began glaring intensely at the bunny in front of her.

Cuwaert then stared into those impossibly intense deadly eyes. The same eyes he had stared into many years ago. He now saw that same red demon, except this time he had no wolf to hide behind, and no cage to protect him. His only hope, the fox who was his supposed ally, but also somehow the husband of the she monster who now stood in front of him. Why did the hare even think of the fox as his ally? Even that part was confusing him right now. But just as he had those many years ago, he had a similar reaction upon gazing deep into the eyes of pure hatred. Eyes wishing him the most horrible death imaginable. Little plopping sounds could be heard as well as the putrid smell of fresh urine.

The fox looked quite upset, "Cuwaert, that is no way for a guest to behave! You could have just asked to use the restroom down the hall you know. The staff will not appreciate having to clean this up one bit!"

But the hare barely even heard the fox as he stuttered, "What? How? No….."

Aza was instantly on him grasping the knife in her paws moving it around the hare's insides as he gurgled a bit in absolute terror frozen still.

"Oh, you might be wondering why you aren't feeling the pain so much. I added a nice little enhancement my medical friends provided me to the wonderful drink you have been enjoying. It helps numb you a nice bit and really assists with making lasting friendships. I figured we needed a little of that don't you agree? Careful Aza dear, you should go slow and enjoy your gift. In fact I was gonna grab the kits so they can see how their Mommy deals with those that have displeased her." Reynard, with a sly grin, calmly told the duo who were busily eyeing each other.

He then left the room strolling off to collect his army of lovable little hellions.

When he returned with his wee red army in tow, Reynard opened the door to see his darling wife enjoying her anniversary present quite fondly playing with it quite enthusiastically on the floor. Little droplets of blood were scattered and smeared along the polished rich burgundy Jatoba wood flooring Reynard had brought in from his shipping interests in the southern hemisphere. The fox thought to himself that the blood would only enhance the wood's natural beauty, but figured he would be needing a cleanup crew in a bit anyway. He praised his wife for being considerate enough to remove her gift from the rugs as the stains would truly be a nightmare to get out.

The hare seemed to be naked now, the remains of his clothes appearing to have been shredded off him by the vixen who seemed to be running her claws over Cuwaert's formerly pink bunny sacs near his tail. They were now quite red and bleeding, and her gift was making an awful lot of screaming noises.

The kits all stood in front of their mom quite puzzled by what she was doing. She seemed not to notice they were even there at the moment as she continued delighting in her husband's present to her.

Reynard decided it was best he use this as a teaching moment. His kits were not like the children of any normal mammal for they knew exactly who their father was and what he did for a living. Reynard never sheltered his children from the truths of the world. He protected them physically sure, as his enemies would certainly like to use them against him if they were able to get a hold of them. But emotionally and intellectually they were told from a very young age how the world worked and the brutal truths it contained. Their mom would explain to them that their father punished those who hurt children like them and other innocent mammals. Aza would frequently explain that he wished all in the kingdom to live free of fear of being harmed and to be happy. The kits were all very proud of their father, and understood that sometimes he would have to do bad things to bad mammals. And that is why it was a good opportunity for them to see justice done firsthand. For a child of Reynard was not to be coddled, but continually tested so they could grow as mentally and physically strong as possible.

Little Scarlet was the first to ask, "Daddy, why is Mommy hurting Mr. Cuwaert?"

At the mention of his name the hare turned and saw five kits sitting in a row watching him being ripped apart by their mother. The sight was quite unusual, and Cuwaert reacted appropriately stunned.

"Why do you think?" Reynard asked his children.

Rose raised her paw and Reynard nodded to her, "Because he is bad?"

The fox nodded to the children, "Yes… Mr. Cuwaert has been bad… he has been VERY bad to your mother… and has been VERY VERY VERY bad to Auntie Rachel."

All his kits growled and snarled in disgust and revulsion as they loved their Aunt Rachel as much as their Aunt Marion and their grandparents. The thought of anyone hurting the sweet bunny made them all very angry.

Cuwaert glanced at Reynard and the kits very confused asking in a very pained voice, "Who… who is… Aunt Rachel?"

Reynard looked very disappointingly at the hare explaining, "She is my wife's best friend and godmother to all these kits. She is the little bunny you stole from Aza's side and whose innocence you took and then defiled repeatedly in the most horrible horrific ways. Oh… and I am quite fond of her myself."

The hare got a shocked expression, his eyes going wide, as he nearly choked remembering exactly who they were talking about and also the detailed story he had just told the fox.

"But… but… but…" Stuttered the hare, "how… how could a fox, a vixen, be best friends with a bunny?"

Reynard glared at the hare explaining, "Well this particular bunny in the loving claws of my wife won't be best friends with anyone ever again."

It was then Aza seemed to notice her kits were present and released the hare addressing them, "Children, why is it okay for Mommy to kill the bunny?"

Brick blurted out, "Because you're hungry?"

The kits all laughed.

Aza smiled at her kits, "No… that is never a reason to kill anyone. But why is your mommy allowed to kill the bunny?"

Crimson piped up, "BAD! Bad bunny!" The tiny kit looked very fiercely at the hare.

Aza shook her head, "That is the main reason yes. It is the justification for such an action certainly. But why is Mommy allowed to kill the bunny and no one else?"

Rose had the answer, "Because Daddy said it was okay!"

"Exactly. No one is allowed to kill anyone except Daddy. And those Daddy tells it is okay if they have good reasons. Anyone know why only Daddy can do this?" The vixen asked her kits.

"Because he's the boss!" Scarlet exclaimed hugging her father's legs smiling intently.

Aza nodded at her adorable little daughter, "Exactly… only your Daddy has that right… and only Daddy can give permission."

Brick uttered, "But I want to be able to do that!"

"You can if you are the boss someday when Daddy is done being boss. But it is not an easy responsibility. He has a very tough job. It may seem like fun, but it is very serious."

Cuwaert decided to use the distraction to try and crawl towards the door and Reynard gently removed his daughter from his legs and walked over and lifted the hare by the neck high into the air so his legs were dangling free. The phone on table began ringing and Reynard picked it up answering. On the other end Bellin the Ram could be heard in the background. One of Reynard's assistants informed him the ram was getting impatient and wanted to see when his meeting with Cuwaert would be done.

Hearing the ram in the background, Cuwaert yelled out, "Help, Bellin! Where are you? This fox is killing me!"

The hare did not utter any more words as Reynard closed his paw around his windpipe preventing him from speaking. In one motion a knife suddenly appeared in the fox's free paw slicing off the hare's tail and then stuffing it into the coughing hare's mouth thoroughly silencing him.

"Tell Bellin I will be with him shortly. Inform him I have a special mission for him specifically and just need a short while to get everything ready." The fox informed his assistant hanging up the phone.

He then turned to his wife, "Aza my dear, I wish you could have days to reward our dear guest Cuwaert with his just desserts. But unfortunately our timetable is a bit pressed. And besides, we have a feast to celebrate our good fortune that we must attend quite soon."

Aza nodded understanding she would need to get busy. He could see her eyeing the hare's neck with deadly purpose and knew that was what she had been dreaming of since first seeing the hare enter the cage so many years ago.

"Sweetheart could you please try to keep the area above this clean of marks..." Reynard indicated a line on the hare's neck. Aza nodded that she understood, and the fox tossed Cuwaert onto the floor in front of the kits.

His wife and mother to the five kits who were intently watching, pounced on the hare instantly clamping onto his neck with her sharp teeth. FINALLY she tasted the blood she had so long been craving. But she didn't want to end this too quickly so she was careful not to clamp her jaws down too hard, and began slowly shredding the hare with her claws while savoring the blood of the one in charge of the place she was tormented, the one who stole her best friend and raped the bunny over and over. She wished she could have done this long ago, but she thanked fate and her husband for the opportunity to do it now.

Cuwaert gurgled and screamed in agony as the vixen's claws shredded his body over and over. Aza savored the hare's pain and suffering wishing it could go on forever. The hare shook and shuddered making wretched hacking sounds coughing and wheezing. If he had not already emptied his bowels and bladder, they would certainly have been voided at this point. Aza sucked on the blood in her mouth tasting it's delicious sweetness grinning as she felt the life drain out of the hare. The kits all yipped and yelled cheering their Mom's long overdue vengeance.

Finally it was over as the life was gone from Cuwaert. Aza lay with her jaws clamped around the neck for awhile and then finally released her gift looking a bit sad it was over but exhilarated in her triumph. She had never killed before, but she did not regret this death at all. In fact she quite relished it. She only knew she would sleep quite well tonight and for many nights to come as one of the key figures from her nightmares was finally no more.

Reynard then walked over to a drawer pulling something out, and then casually strolled over to the hare lifting him by the ears with one paw and held the body over a serving cart. In one clean stroke, he severed the head with a short sword held in his free paw, right at the line he had shown Aza, just above her teeth marks, and watched the body collapse onto the cart. Reynard then placed the dripping head into a plastic bag sealing the top. He then placed the plastic bag into a box from the finest jeweler in Zootopia that was just big enough to fit the hare's head. He sealed the box with special tape from the jeweler to indicate the contents of their box had not been disturbed. He then pulled out the royal treasury box the King had provided him earlier that morning.

Reynard then announced to his family, "I believe the King has provided us something worthy for our chef to prepare for our feast and celebration. For tonight we dine on a good fat hare. While he only caused suffering and grief in life, I believe in death our friend Cuwaert here will provide us delighted and contented bellies."

All five kits and Aza cheered and celebrated this news, and Aza wheeled the cart off to the chef while Reynard took the prepared the jeweler's box and treasury case to Bellin.

As Reynard met Bellin the Ram at the door of the estate, he grinned at his guest and noticed the eyes of the ram immediately going to the large jeweler's box he held.

"My dear Bellin, I must apologize for neglecting you so, but I was having such an engrossing conversation with your friend Cuwaert that I lost all track of time. I hope your meetings with my business associates went well." The fox asked his guest with a friendly smile and warm pawshake.

The ram responded, "Think nothing of it, I certainly understand. The meetings certainly show much where we both could benefit greatly. But where is Cuwaert?"

"Dear Bellin, why so impatient? Cuwaert is entertaining my dear wife and children. It occurs to me that you shouldn't be displeased by that. He asked me to suggest to you that you go on ahead, and he'll come afterwards. We can have a driver send him to you shortly. He must stay and comfort Aza and the kits as they have so long wished to meet him, and are loathe to be separated from him so soon." Reynard informed the ram.

"What happened to Cuwaert?" replied Bellin, "I could swear I could hear him calling out for help on the phone."

"What are you talking about, Bellin?" responded the fox, "Do you think that any harm could come to him? Now listen to what he did when meeting my dear wife and the kits. They were so excited upon meeting such a lovely bunny they all surrounded him hugging him with all their might. You know how excited children can get. So when I was on the phone and he heard you, he called out loudly: 'Bellin, come help save me from these cute adorable rascals as they are killing me with their tickling and hugs!' He then was tackled by my five kits, who all wanted to show him their love as he giggled and laughed uncontrollably in joy."

The ram looked relieved, "Oh dear, I am so relieved. I had thought Cuwaert was in great danger."

"No no truly," said the fox somberly, "I'd prefer my wife and children to suffer a great deal of damage rather than Cuwaert suffer any harm while in my house."

"Bellin do you remember," asked the fox, "that I had said I had a special gift for the King just this morning? I need to attend my family as I have neglected them far too long and promised them I would feast with them. I was hoping you could take this gift to the King in my stead so I could attend them. I am sure he will be quite pleased with what he finds."

Reynard handed the jewelry box to the ram who seemed quite impressed by it's size and weight.

"I am sure your gift is quite impressive, my dear fox, but do you have anything to carry it in so it is protected and proper for the king?" Bellin requested.

The fox nodded and reached inside the door pulling out the royal treasury box, "Fear not, for I have the perfect thing just given to me by his highness himself this morning for just this purpose. I imagine his majesty will be quite pleased to see you coming carrying such a gift. You will do me such a favor, as the King will finally see me in a new light as his greatest servant, and I will inevitably rise to his most favored subject in all the land."

Bellin thanked the fox carefully taking the box and filled it with the sealed jeweler's box dreaming of the treasures it contained for such a thing as the fox had said to be possible. But what need did the fox have for his majesty's favor? He had one of the best and most powerful positions in all the kingdom next to the King himself. While a tireless servant such as himself could instead rise from the mundane to true glory as a Duke or even daresay the Grand Duke himself with such a gift. His family could then live in a grand estate rather than the current squalor in which they currently found themselves. Not so grand as Reynard certainly, but Bellin would be thrilled with only a small portion of such luxury and wealth. Yes, the fox had everything he could want. What need had he for anything more?

If Reynard was so foolish as to not present such a gift personally to the King, what complaint would he have if the King mistakenly thought the gift came from Bellin himself? By the time there was any question of whose gift it was, Bellin would have already risen in station and have the rewards which accompanied such a position. The fox would not wish to be seen as such a trusting fool, and would no doubt just simply produce another such treasure for the King from his vast riches. Yes, thought Bellin, fortune did seem to be smiling on him quite brightly.

So the ram answered the fox telling him what he wanted to hear, "Reynard, I know what a favor you are doing me now. I'll be praised in court once it is known how I have your trust and favor to present such a gift to his majesty. Who knows, perhaps the king might see me in a slightly better light as well finally. I am truly blessed to have a friend such as you who would share even a modicum of glory with a friend. Even though I am totally incapable of providing such a glorious gift myself, it's often the case that God permits some mammals to derive praise and honor from the work of others, which will be my case now. Now what do you advise friend Reynard: Shall Cuwaert the Hare come with me to court to share in the credit?"

"No," said the fox with a sly grin, "he'll follow along soon. He can't come yet as he is quite busy entertaining my family, something for which I will be truly indebted to him more than you could possibly know. My wife will praise my bringing him to her for a very great deal of time to come as she had been so looking forward to meeting him for so very long. Now you go on ahead, and I will share some secrets of my own with our friend Cuwaert."

* * *

So after Bellin bade farewell to Reynard, he quickly gathered the treasure box and raced as fast as he could to see the King. He called ahead to secure a special appointment in front of his majesty and the most important members of the court. Bellin wished his acclaim witnessed and spoken aloud by all the top holders of power in the court before Reynard or anyone else could say any different. With a great deal of finagling and quite a few bribes which cost him quite dearly, he arranged for an appointment within the hour. This was just another example of how unfair the court was as Reynard could surely demand an audience with the King at any time without such trouble. But a lowly member such as he had to go through such extraordinary efforts to arrange such a meeting. Well hopefully his fortunes would finally be changing soon.

Bellin entered the throne room at the appointed time, and was pleased to see the King was being attended by his barons, dukes and chief advisers. The King was quite astonished to see Bellin before him by himself holding the Royal Treasury Box. The ram was a useful lackey who the King and court could order around to do various errands. But for him to take such an initiative, and by himself no less, was quite an unusual circumstance indeed.

Once the ram was standing before him bowing low as he rightly should, the King asked, "Tell us, Bellin: Where have you come from? Where's the fox? Why doesn't he have the Royal Treasury Box?"

"My lord," Bellin replied, "I did accompany Reynard to his estate. My curiosity got the best of me, and I asked the fox about the gift he claimed to have for your majesty. After much convincing, he showed me what he proposed, but I was dismayed as it was merely a bauble and nothing so fine as your lordship could ever want or deserve. This angered me greatly for I saw this as an affront to your majesty, an insult! I could not have my King treated so! So I gathered my resources and decided to procure for your majesty a true gift, one befitting such a great and noble leader such as yourself. I hope my gift is well received, and that you decide to reward me appropriately for offering such a truly worthy tribute. For I doubt you will have ever laid your eyes upon a more precious worthy contribution to your majesty's glory."

So the King commanded Bokart his Minister of the Treasury, who he trusted implicitly with the handling of his most valued treasures, to examine the gift and present it to his lordship. Tybalt the Wildcat and Bokart took the box from the outstretched arms of the ram who was prostrate on the floor.

Minister Bokart opened the box revealing the sealed large jewelry box inside much to the amazement and impressed murmuring of the collected high ranking members of court. They all knew that such a large treasure from such a source would truly be valuable indeed.

Bokart unsealed the box, looking curiously inside seeing the plastic bag which was opaque so its contents were hidden. He undid the zipper type seal across top and his eyes got wide in astonishment looking into the bag.

The entire collected body got quite excited seeing the Minister's expression as he was known for being quite stoic and never showing any reaction whatsoever to anything. They all whispered excitedly that this must be the greatest treasure ever presented to his majesty.

Pulling the head from the bag by the ears, he held it before the King in shock exclaiming, "What kind of treasure is this? My lord, this is most definitely Cuwaert's head!"

"Damn It!" said the King in a furious rage, "What kind of sick joke is this? Have you so little respect for your King and even less for your own life? Do you think to mock me in front of all the leaders of the court! You specially arranged this meeting so only the chief among the court would be here to witness this presentation so that you may demean and belittle me to maximum effect!"

The King was so angry he roared so loudly that all those in attendance had to put paws and hooves to ears to prevent their hearing from being damaged. The lion shook with anger standing up and looking ready to pounce on the ram cowering before him in confusion.

Sir Fineskin the Leopard, who had kinship with the King through marriage, stopped the King from moving forward rubbing his back and speaking, "My lord King calm yourself. This is exactly what this wretch wants. He wishes to unhinge you and make you the fool. Act as the mammal we all know and respect. For you are regal and all powerful. You are the greatest king the underworld has ever known. Your paws are only meant to attend to the Queen or enjoy kingly pleasures and not be sullied by the likes of this scum!"

The King calmed himself hearing Fineskin's words and sat back upon his throne looking regal once more asking the whimpering Bellin, "Bellin the Ram, what is the meaning behind such an insult? For you have attempted to harm me worse than anyone before, in my own home no less! You have killed my valued servant who has worked tirelessly to aide me, and then presented his head to me as if it was the most valuable treasure in all the world! Do you have so little regard for me? Have I harmed you or your family in such a way as to justify such harsh treatment?"

Bellin looked terrified, shaking and whimpering. He looked all around the court as if seeking anyone who would be his ally. But he could not think of anything that could explain his actions other than the truth which would most likely condemn him anyway. So he answered the only way he could speaking the words, "My lord, it was Reynard, not I, who has killed friend Cuwaert so cruelly. He tricked me into bringing this before your majesty as an offering of ultimate love and respect."

The King glared down at the shaking ram, "Yet you come before me claiming this gift all for yourself. You never mentioned Reynard as having anything to do with this, but instead dismissed the good fox's own offering as worthless. It seems you have determined to defame the now tame and subservient fox who has acted as nothing but obedient and faithful these nearly past two years. For shame attempting to treat such a repentant servant of the court in this way. I know of your association with the fox's detractors and adversaries. You act as another of their ploys to get me to act against him. But your actions instead betray your deceit and unworthiness to be among the underworld anymore. You are to be executed here on the spot and your wife and kin to be given to Isengrim to do with as he will for all of their days since he was a longtime close friend of Cuwaert who you so viciously killed. The wolf will be so despondent over the news, but I hope he can gain some pleasure in revenge against your own for this affront to his valued friend. You do not even deserve a hanging, but should instead to die as you have treated poor Cuwaert. Remove this ram's head immediately!"

The King then ordered his assistants to silence the babbling frantic ram and placed his head on a hastily gathered block. Fortunately the Queen was not in attendance as she would have surely been distraught at seeing such a sight. The members of the court solemnly stood and witnessed the leader of the Royal Guard take a large axe from the wall and cleave the head and horns of the ram in one smooth stroke at the neck. The head and body were ordered removed from the sight of the king, and he then ordered the kin of the ram to be gathered and offered to the wolf as a consolatory gift for the passing of the wolf's dear friend and former associate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of the hare and ram correspond to the very end of Chapter 19 and Chapters 20-22 in the original legend.
> 
> The deaths of Cuwaert and Bellin are out of sequence from the original and would normally take place much farther into the story. But I preferred fitting them in during the lead up to Reynard finally embracing his nature and rescuing the huge number of helpless victims of Isengrim and his allies.
> 
> In the original legend, Cuwaert's death is a mere couple of lines, but in my Reynard's story, it offered a chance to look back and see a glimpse of what really happened to poor Aza during her stay at The Dungeon. I always wanted to examine her story from multiple perspectives and this afforded me that opportunity. Originally Reynard would be the instrument of Cuwaert's demise just as he was in the original. But as it was being written, it just felt right that Aza be the one to seek revenge on the hare, as she was the one most wronged by his actions (Other than Rachel of course… but her best friend is not a killer… and had fully gotten over what had happened unlike Aza). It also gave us a chance to see how truly well suited she is as the one true love of Reynard. No other female could ever be so perfectly matched given her circumstances and fortitude. She is the sweet loving mother as well as the vicious red demon.
> 
> The whole story with Bellin was reasonably closely adapted to the original, except in the original the ram merely jointly claimed credit with Reynard for letters written to the King and returned in a pouch The Fox was given. Now how an entire hare's head is fit into a simple letter pouch, or how it didn't drip blood and guts all over and stink is beyond me. But apparently those creating the legend did not think of such things. But realize that in the original this even takes place well into the future when Reynard is taking a pilgrimage to Rome. So the King is supposed to get angry at Reynard and condemn Bellin for even being associated with him. In my adaptation, due to the sequence of events, all the blame had to be placed on Bellin.
> 
> In the original legend, the King orders all the descendants of the ram to be forfeit to the wolf's own lineage until the end of days whenever they may be found. It was a clever way of explaining why wolves hunt sheep. Obviously this made no sense in Zootopia, so I had to settle for offering Bellin's family to Isengrim as compensation. The reason they were given to Isengrim in the original was due to a harm Reynard had done to the wolf in the King's name. So the King sought to make up for this because the ram had supposedly acted in league with Reynard. Fortunately in my version, the close relationship between Cuwaert and Isengrim was established in the hare's story to Reynard, and it made sense that he be compensated for the loss of his dear friend by the one who had supposedly done this harm.


	37. The Dirty Doe

And so Reynard and his family, his darling wife Hermeline Azadel, and his five kits Titian, Rose, Brick, Scarlet and newly added son Crimson, all sat around the specially prepared table and enjoyed a special feast celebrating the union of two mammals never better suited for each other as mates and parents. They praised a special victory for the mate and mother to the others gathered as she exacted vengeance and retribution on one who had harmed her and her best friend so harshly. They all toasted their good fortune and the love and bonds they shared. As Aza ate the flesh and drank the blood of their guest of honor, she praised the King for providing such a tasty servant for them to devour, and for making them so merry enjoying his offering.

"Eat as much as you want," said the fox; "the King will pay for it all, as long as we do the fetching."

For enjoying such a meal was quite a rare thing as they had not enjoyed such a thing for many years. And having such a good fat delicious hare to eat was even more so. The hearer of this tale might wonder if it was hypocritical for Reynard to condemn those that ate the flesh of slaves. But realize the fox would never kill anyone with the purpose of eating them. Such a thought was barbaric and uncivilized, and a thing that should turn the stomachs of any ordinary and good mammal. However feasting on the bodies of fallen enemies who were killed with full justification and righteousness was seen as natural and just. To not use them thus seemed a waste of good flesh. The exception being those whose station and position afforded them the right of proper burial and mourning by their loved ones. But the hare had no such station and position, and deserved no such honor. Besides, his only loved one would be honored in her own way within the hour.

Aza was curious about one thing though and asked her husband, "Renny, what was in that special bunny drink you used?"

Reynard gave his darling wife a mischievous grin explaining, "It was a special compound I had been experimenting with which was obtained from, let's just say monetarily motivated medical professionals, which is a combination of dinox and a mix of amphetamines and caffeine to counteract the sleep inducing effects of the drug. I used a low dosage which would have a numbing effect as well as causing the imbiber to be a great deal more trusting and talkative. While I am quite skilled at convincing others, even I have my limits getting someone to admit to such crimes to me personally with my fearsome reputation. It merely helps to motivate the tongue to speak the truth."

His wife nodded, impressed with her husband's deviousness, "And why all the need for a full admission of guilt?"

The fox smiled at his precious love responding, "I wished to have a recording of their full confession. I would never think to convict and treat someone so harshly if I had any doubt of their guilt. Also, I wished to know the full story of what happened to you from all sides. It gave me a complete picture of the events as I well knew the details from your perspective. Another benefit is that you uncover all other culpable parties that you had no prior knowledge of when uncovering the full truth. It is how we learned of this Dirty Doe."

Aza nodded quite impressed with the actions of her beloved husband. She knew that he was far better suited for this kind of thing being able to remove emotion and remain impartial and untainted in such matters. She was a great deal more emotional, and would have found it nearly impossible to conceal her reactions and emotions hearing such admissions.

The family, their bellies full and content, went to the door to great their new guest. Meretrix, the 'Dirty Doe' and wife of Cuwaert the Hare, was quite surprised to be greeted at the door by Reynard's entire family. She was expecting a discrete private meeting with the fox where they could enjoy each others company in the most perverted way possible. But to her credit, the Dirty Doe was not so named for no reason, as she got quite impure thoughts on how to involve the whole skulk arrayed before her smiling happily.

While one may have been expecting a nasty, disgusting, sore covered female doe. Anyone thinking that would be quite surprised by the lovely elegant bunny who smiled quite pleasantly at Reynard and his family. For she was a beautiful hare with short velvety white fur with brown paws and feet appearing almost as if she was wearing luxurious gloves and booties. Her face, like the rest of her body, was white except a corner of her head and her ears which were brown covering one eye and a portion of her face. The markings made her appear quite unique and magnificent. She had a bright smile and lovely blue eyes that could disarm anyone immediately, and was quite pleasant and captivating to behold. Reynard could well see how she could seduce so many innocents as well as bedmates.

She wore an elegant powder blue dress which extended below her knees and a matching jeweled necklace and bracelet. Her surprise at meeting seven foxes instead of one in particular was only betrayed for a mere fraction of a second as she displayed a brief moment of shock which was instantly replaced with an enormous smile.

"What a lovely family. Truly Reynard you are one blessed fox." Meretrix exclaimed as she curtsied to the family.

"You are a wonderful sight as well my dear Meretrix. I have missed your presence at court as of late. But let me introduce my beloved wife Aza, and the joy of my life, my five children: Titian, Rose, Brick, Scarlet and Crimson." Reynard graciously greeted the doe, taking her offered paw and kissing it lightly as he bowed.

The doe cooed in delight at such a reverent greeting, and met the eyes of the mother and each of the kits with a captivating smile and bright friendly eyes. All those she so personally addressed smiled back happily, all except the youngest kit, little Crimson, who glared at the doe with a look of caution and distrust. But if Meretrix was distressed by the tiny kit's failure to be taken in by her charms, she certainly did not betray it.

Then Reynard's middle child Brick couldn't help himself, and he grinned and excitedly pointed at their guest asking, "Is she a bad bunny too?"

The Dirty Doe got a big grin and addressed the excited children, "Yes… yes children… I am **very** **bad**!"

All the kits jumped around excitedly yipping and cheering with some exclaiming, "Mommy is gonna be so happy!"

To her credit Meretrix was unphased and eyed Aza with a big smile and then lustfully gazed at Reynard responding in a seductive voice giving the patriarch a wink, "Hopefully your Daddy too!"

Reynard then escorted their guest to the now hurriedly cleaned study. It was one of the good things about having a staff at your beck and call for matters such as the need to clean up messes. They were quite practiced at cleaning up after an army of kits, so a bloody mess from a hare was not especially challenging.

As Reynard escorted the doe into the room, she seemed a bit disappointed that it was only the two of them, "I was hoping your whole family would have joined us. I had tried such activities with whole families before, but never with such young ones."

The fox managed to not display his disgust at such a thought and smiled happily, "I fear they have had quite a busy day as we had a feast celebrating Aza's and my anniversary. I would never deny or hide any of my activities from them. But I fear they may distract us from our efforts."

The doe accepted the fox's explanation as it made sense, "That does seem prudent as I would not wish to distress them by actions that may appear on the surface to be damaging to their parents. Will your dear wife be joining us? Or would such a thing be too peculiar?"

Meretrix had started removing her dress, but Reynard placed his paw up to indicate she should stop. He instead motioned to the chair her husband had just hours before vacated. He poured her the same drink Cuwaert had enjoyed, and sat down in the chair next to her at a right angle indicating he wished to talk first.

"There is plenty of time for us to entertain ourselves, but I thought it only prudent to use this opportunity to get to know such a delightful and entertaining doe first. As to my dear wife, she will join us as soon as she puts the children to bed." The fox replied with sly grin.

The Dirty Doe seemed quite pleased by this news drinking heavily of the sweet refreshing drink especially made for the palate of bunnies. Their good friend Rachel had worked with the chef quite extensively perfecting just the right blend of ingredients to make this possible. She nodded at her host turning her chair to face him, and smiled seductively as the cute innocent looking doe acted anything but, pulling her dress up to her waist and spreading her legs as wide as possible displaying quite clearly to the fox that was not wearing any panties and making her intentions quite clear.

"Well I think we can find a way to entertain ourselves until she gets here." The aptly named Dirty Doe responded huskily.

Reynard realized that this particular guest would not be providing any information without distracting her first as she seemed to have a one track mind regarding these matters. His darling wife would be joining them quite soon for the activities to come, so with no pleasure in the act he offered his guest his foot, the least objectionable part of himself he could think of, which she gladly and eagerly accepted grabbing it with a wide grin and pulled into her crotch and began rubbing quite vigorously on her exposed pink vent. She moaned in response closing her eyes and touched each paw pad and toe to her now moist doe area. The Dirty Doe tried to press each toe inside, but as loose as Cuwaert claimed she was, this was still impossible as doe bunnies were quite tiny in this area compared to other species of similar size. Add the additional fact that Reynard was easily three times her size or more and the realities of physics, geometry and biology, and this made such things working between them quite unlikely. But Meretrix did not let this deter her as she enjoyed the sensations of the fox touching her in her sensitive region regardless of the circumstances. Imagination and fantasy are powerful forces, and in this area, the Dirty Doe was more gifted and capable than all others.

"I understood from your husband you were quite instrumental in his successful earlier career working for Gallus Potator in the Sahara Square District." The fox offered trying to get the insatiable doe talking.

The doe seemed not to hear Reynard, but then after a few moments she stopped her moaning long enough to answer, "He would have never even had that job if it were not for me. Ahhhh…"

Pleased with the admission, he encouraged his horny guest to quench her thirst to which she replied that she would prefer quenching it on his foxhood instead. Reynard politely declined telling her to relax, that there was plenty of time for that later. She finally relented looking quite disappointed and finished her whole glass of juice which the fox quickly refilled.

He then continued the questioning, "Cuwaert did say you were talented at encouraging the odd youth here or there to join his operation."

The fox tried to bait the distracted doe appealing to her ego, but she had other ideas and priorities at the moment answering, "Come closer dear foxy, if you want to know the truth of the matter."

Reynard had interrogated and tricked many hundreds of mammals over his tenure, but never had he faced such an opponent, as he would have to sacrifice himself in order to get the admission he wanted out of this particular subject. He justified this in his mind since his darling wife had highly encouraged this interrogation, and would even be participating shortly. The fox would never dream of cheating on his dear Aza in any way as she was the only female he would ever want or need. However circumstances being what they were, he knew she would understand his actions. So he got out of his chair and knelt down with his knees on the doe's chair facing her and moving close to her placing his ear to her mouth.

However the mischievous Dirty Doe had other ideas and began unbuttoning Reynard's shirt quite dexterously with her little nimble bunny paws. She had his shirt off and was working on his pants before the fox even realized what she was doing. A truly worth opponent, the fox thought to himself, and relented to being stripped in seconds as promises had been made and to do otherwise would be highly suspect. The doe was surprised and nonplussed initially by the several braces of various sized knives attached to her subject's body, but she quickly recovered and began untying each of them quite determined to remove everything that wasn't beautiful orangish-red fur.

Finally she had stripped the fox as naked as the day he was born littering the floor with implements of death, and grinned widely, admiring his amazing physique. For she certainly had never seen its like anywhere as Reynard was as lean and muscular as any fox that had ever lived, with daily strenuous training in combat and intense physical activity. The fox believed soundly in staying as fit and active as any member of the underworld not only for protection, but also to keep his mind and reflexes as sharp as possible.

Then in a blink of an eye, Meretrix lifted her dress over head tossing it to the floor and grabbed Reynard pulling him down on top of her with surprising strength. Her movements were so quick, she caught even the experienced fox off guard, as while he was an expert in combat, he was a novice in this particular discipline. The naughty bunny used the momentary hesitation in her opponent to gently grasp his furry foxy balls and rub his knot and sheath massaging them quite thoroughly.

Reynard tried to get her mind back to the question he had posed asking with slight annoyance, "Meretrix, you had promised to answer my question. I admit to being quite vexed with your delay."

The Dirty Doe, currently quite distracted, seemed to be frowning and somewhat frustrated, "I was not neglecting you my foxy love. I only wished us to get more comfortable first before discussing such matters. Why has your cock not decided to join our discussion?"

The fox knew very well why that had not happened, because he was not attracted to the doe in front of him in any way. It was not because of her looks, her species, or any other factor other than the fact that she was not his Aza, his one true love. Of course he could not admit this to his very skilled opponent and answered her, "I suppose it is because I am nervous, my dear. For you I am sure this kind of thing is commonplace, but for myself quite unusual. When Cuwaert talked me into entertaining you so, I didn't realize how hesitant and tense I would be once the moment was here. It was why I thought to talk first to lighten the mood and tension. I am sure my good wife can bring myself to rise to the occasion when she gets here."

The answer seemed to ameliorate his current condition or the lack thereof in the eyes of his guest as she smiled and nodded in apparent understanding, "It is all plain now my foxy love. While you are deadly in combat and a brilliant leader, you haven't afforded yourself the opportunities of expanding your repertoire of carnal pleasures. Do not fret as I have instructed many a male in the ways of enjoying such delights. You would not be the first such important figure to lack such experience. Here, let me instruct you in ways you can please me while we await your wife."

The doe then grabbed Reynard's head and stuck it between her legs pressing his nose against her pink pleasure area crying in ecstasy and then encouraging him to lick her quite well in that same region. The fox was getting annoyed that she was still deftly dodging his question. He had not planned to entertain her so, and had thoroughly underestimated his opponent, something he had virtually never done before. He supposed this made sense as this was the one area in which he had been a novice in his youth. When he had found his love Aza, both of them had no experience and learned together as they went. But neither had any knowledge about pleasing anyone other than each other and certainly not doing so to someone of another entire species. The biological and sexual differences between a doe and a fox were quite enormous, and hundreds of issues flooded Reynard's mind so thoroughly, he was even unsure what the two **could** **even do** together. Not that he had any desire to do anything.

But Meretrix didn't seem to care about any difference as she seemed to enjoy the fox's efforts of licking her quite thoroughly. But Reynard could not get down inside her with his tongue where her special sensitive area was located as his tongue was vastly too large for such a task. Nor could he really suck on the area as his long muzzle was incapable of such a feat. Not that the fox cared about satisfying his guest in this way, but if it would get her answering his queries, he would have gladly satisfied her so.

The Dirty Doe then flipped over on her front and raised her tail and doe area grinding it against Reynard's sheath in an effort to release his hidden column. The fox was amused by how determined the doe was to achieve such a congress. Even if such an event occurred and she was successful, he still did not see how it would accomplish anything useful. The fox did finally admit to himself that he had not thought this plan through, and was pretty much just winging it at this point, something he was quite opposed to, as in his line of work meticulously planning for everything was a must.

Thankfully he was bailed out as the door opened and he heard the sound of a lock being set. This was certainly one thing Reynard wished kept private, as he planned to never speak of it to another soul besides his beloved wife who was currently staring down at him and the Dirty Doe whose eyes were tightly closed focusing on the task at hand and completely unaware of the vixen above her. Aza was not angry, only curious as to the events which had led to such a situation. Reynard gave her a look which hopefully explained his current thoughts and his wife knew him well enough to understand everything that had transpired.

"Meretrix dear, you will wear yourself out and cause chaffing to you both if you continue with your efforts." A completely calm and relaxed Aza told her guest.

The doe stopped her actions and looked up at the vixen with a smile, "Ah, finally you have arrived Aza. Your husband was explaining why he was not able to rise to the occasion. His great pillar is shy, and he informed me that he needed you so it could make a magnificent appearance."

Aza looked to her husband and back to the doe quite amused, "He said that did he. Well I certainly have never known him to have such a problem in my presence. In fact I find I have quite the opposite trouble." The vixen laughed quite heartily at that thought.

Reynard gave his teasing wife a slightly pained expression as he was not fond of being made a joke of in front of a guest, but he took it quite well as he was not embarrassed that his love for his wife made him as strong and powerful in his crotch as it did in his heart. In fact that same love had given him five priceless kits as well as countless hours of closeness and pleasure with his beloved Aza, something he valued more than any amount of money. So the fox nodded his head at his wife and to the bunny in hopes she might have an idea of how to maneuver the doe where they needed her.

So the vixen took off her clothes and placed them neatly in a pile. Reynard had to avoid looking at his lovely wife as he did not really wish any growth at the moment as the doe was quite distracted enough as it was. She then pulled out a large soft rug imported from the southern hemisphere made from the fur of alpacas. It was the most luxurious rug anyone had ever felt, and Reynard had started importing quite a large number to be sold to the wealthy citizens of Zootopia. They were in enormously high demand, and the fox had made sure to clearly show that no alpacas were ever harmed in the making of the rugs as the alpacas made the rugs themselves using their winter coats. In fact Reynard distributed a video cassette with each sale showing the alpacas demonstrating the entire manufacturing process.

Reynard's family would frequently enjoy lying on the large luxurious alpaca rug in front of the fireplace together. The fox reveled in being tackled and smothered by his little kits and holding their mother next to him. But given the current circumstances, he supposed it was the only alternative given the current options available in the room. He sighed realizing he would have to have it thoroughly cleaned after this.

Meretrix squealed in delight seeing the rug, and immediately jumped on it rolling around all over and making swimming motions on it producing sounds of ecstasy. Reynard realized then and there he would have had an immediate sale if the doe could have afforded such a luxury. After a minute of rolling around she motioned to the naked fox couple to join her. The sly fox insisted she finish her glass of juice so she didn't spill any trying to sip the drink later. She happily complied, and the two joined the very contented looking naked doe who pushed Reynard on his back and hopped onto his waist rubbing his chest. She then turned so she was facing his waist and began licking and sucking on the fox's balls and knot while encouraging him to lick her pleasure area currently situated in front of the fox's face. Aza caressed the Dirty Doe's ears rubbing and kissing her neck.

This continued for awhile until Reynard grew impatient and asked the doe, "Meretrix, is there any truth to your husband's claims? He seemed to dismiss your abilities as commonplace, but I could sense that you were quite talented in seducing young minds as I see you have great abilities at seducing the old ones as well."

The wise fox decided to encourage the doe to answer attempting to press one of the digits of his paw into her rabbit hole. She arched her back and answered, "The old fool never did give me the credit I deserved. For I could have marched a whole school to his door if given the chance. I was the best there ever was and he knows it. He kept joking that only a rabbit could be in charge of the sex trade. What a laugh. Everyone knew that the only reason he had such a job was because I brought in so much high quality merchandise that the clients couldn't ever get enough of."

Reynard smiled finally gaining the admission he had worked so hard for, but he was not done and asked, "He had mentioned you had seduced a whole field trip one time. Did you typically go after such quarry or did you visit say foster homes or orphanages?"

To emphasize his point he tried pressing harder inside her. He was not making much progress as loose as she was, it was still far too small. But it was enough to get her to answer, "Oh Cuwaert, still telling stories about the doe threesome I see, his moment of glory. If only he had that much stamina and endurance to satisfy me for once. But no, you are correct, as foster care givers or orphanages that needed some extra bucks or wished a few more empty beds would allow me to peruse their inventory and select the finest candidates to procure for my husband's operation."

The fox in full charm mode motioned to his wife to distract the doe while he went in for the kill, metaphorically. He turned the Dirty Doe on her back and had Aza pleasure her doe area with her mouth and rub the doe's fluffy tail and tailhole with her paws. Reynard lay next to the doe holding her face in his paws licking her mouth and sticking his tongue inside when she opened it. He purred and asked, "You don't happen to remember the place where you found the pretty young vixen, the red demon Cuwaert mentioned."

Reynard retreated from his assault on the doe's mouth long enough for her to answer laughing, "Oh that one! The old fool had nightmares about her for months and months. But yes… I do remember getting her from a foster home I would use quite frequently. In fact they would many times be on the lookout to recruit subjects they thought I would be interested in. I rewarded them quite handsomely. After what happened, I really was quite irate with them for not telling me the vixen had such emotional issues. I was quite mindful after that to prudently screen applicants to prevent finding such a monster again. Such a thing was bad for business."

The doe couldn't tell it, but Reynard knew immediately that his dear wife was furious, as he could sense her fur bristling. But the drugged doe was quite unaware of a lot of things at the moment. For if she had remembered where she was or who she was with, she would not have been so loose with such information to this particular fox. It had taken quite a lot of work and sacrifice to finally get the words he had so long sought.

Reynard smiled to himself now realizing he had now found yet another remarkable gift for his wife within just a few hours of the previous one. Fortune had truly smiled on him. But his anger was quite fierce regarding this Dirty Doe, perhaps as much as his wife's feelings toward the same subject. And he sensed a presence within him now, one that had been quiet for quite awhile. The coldness filled his veins once more and he sensed his mistress was within him once more and screaming for blood. But how could he satisfy his mistress as well as his wife? After a bit of thinking, he came up with a truly fitting way to exact justice much to the agreement of his goddess.

The doe seemed to have a different idea and then begged his wife, "Aza please bring your husband out to play as I so wish to meet his true red brilliance!"

His furious wife hid her feelings and looked to Reynard who gave her a sly knowing smile that told her that he had a plan, and she nodded to the doe and did as the Dirty Doe commanded. For Reynard had been using his iron will honed by decades of focus to prevent him from doing what he did now which was to breath in the intoxicating musk of his wife basking in her gorgeous naked body and was now instantly erect. But the job he needed was not done as he mounted his wife and she captured his knot perfectly in her special spot and squeezed him just right so he tingled all over and began to fully harden reaching his full stiff potential. But just at the last moment he pulled himself from inside her before he had grown too large and she immediately licked and squeezed the expanded knot so it locked into place outside her body. This was something that they had learned through many attempts, as it was the only way they knew for him to actually achieve full rigidity without being locked inside his ravishing wife for quite awhile. The timing had to be just right, and he had found the exact split second that worked.

The Dirty Doe's eyes became impossibly wide seeing what now presented itself before her and licked her lips admiring it's towering red glory. She then immediately pounced on it taking it completely into her mouth and down her throat. The action so surprised Reynard, he had not expected it and tried to pull back, but the bunny was a ravenous beast sucking on him like she was the housing staff's vacuum cleaner on full power. Aza held the bunny around the neck and whispered in her ear, "Wouldn't you like to see how that feels inside you instead?"

The words caused the doe to freeze and she then released the fox and grinned wide, quickly hopping face first onto Reynard's chest pressing his now grand staff into her rabbit hole. But it would not fit no matter how hard she tried. In fact Reynard had to restrain her several times as she was causing him quite a lot pain. The Dirty Doe looked quite upset and frustrated. She had been anticipating this moment for years. But she had never tried such a thing with a fox, and certainly not one as grand or powerful as the one before her now. She had figured with her amazing will she would find a way when the time came.

Reynard could sense her desperation and dissatisfaction and asked her, "Meretrix, would you like me to show you how you can have a fox inside you to pleasure you?"

Without hesitation she cried, " **YES! YES! YES!** "

The fox thought it only fair to warn her, "My dear bunny, it may be a bit painful for a fox to pleasure a bunny with intercourse. Are you **absolutely sure** you want this?"

The desperate Dirty Doe screamed, " **YES! DO IT NOW!** "

So Reynard pulled Meretrix off the rug and the Dirty Doe suddenly felt an intense and extreme pain in her doe area even through the large amount of numbing agents she had swallowed. She lifted her head and looked down stunned seeing the fox holding a knife which he had plunged deep into her bunny hole expanding it's accommodations quite substantially. The fox then stabbed the area several more times at multiple angles for good measure to the screams of victory and adoration from his mistress who was praising her servant's creativity and just retribution on this horrid hare.

Reynard then flipped the Dirty Doe face first on the floor lifting her rear into the air by her tail mounting her and pounding her vigorously as if he wished to impale her through her abdomen. He continued violently thrusting into her through her piteous ear shattering screams until Aza decided she had enough of the screams, and grinned silencing them abruptly, biting the neck of the doe, tasting the sweet delicious blood of another of those responsible for her suffering. She was careful not to bite too hard, just enough to silence the noisy doe and slowly suffocate her. The vixen enjoyed watching her husband impaling the Dirty Doe giving her just treatment for the horrors she had inflicted on Aza and many hundreds of innocent children. Everyone seemed to be quite satisfied: Aza, Reynard and Azrael, Reynard's mistress and the Angel of Death. And finally most of all Meretrix, the Dirty Doe, had achieved her dream of finally being satisfied by the fox, Reynard. It may not have been exactly how she imagined it, but she had achieved her goal nonetheless.

As the last life drained out of the doe, Reynard informed her, "You got your wish finally cunt! I hope my mistress finds many other nice creative tortures to inflict on you. Good riddance you Dirty Doe!"

With that Reynard gave one finally thrust knotting her releasing his seed to fill her with his glory, and his darling wife clamped down crushing her throat silencing the hare forever.

Reynard then calmly dismounted and asked his wife as if inquiring what time she wished to eat dinner, "What do you want done with her?"

Aza gave him a cunning grin answering, "Cook the fucker. She's already been well tenderized."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole origin of the Dirty Doe came from Cuwaert's story and interrogation. The hare's wife was never mentioned in the original legend. Originally it was supposed to be a short scene where Reynard confronted her and gave her his special unique method of execution. But The Fox told me that he would never do something like that without his wife's full consent and participation. The same was the case with Isengrim's wife Arswind. Reynard told me if I expected him to blind Isengrim's children by pissing in their eyes, and then raping Arswind as in the original legend, I was fucking crazy. Once again I acceded to his demands and adapted it to fit my Reynard. So the scene was expanded to take place at Maupetuis and involve the full family. And as how such things go, a short cutaway scene turned into a 5300 word beast. The scene was also never supposed to have so much sex nor be so graphic in nature. But while writing, the Dirty Doe lived up to her moniker and acted accordingly. Sometimes the characters have to be allowed to act to their natures, and as an author you have to give them that freedom and hope for the best.


	38. Defying the King

As Reynard and his team prepared for the large complicated assault, Reynard and Felix realized that they were missing a lot of mission critical data, and developed a plan to attempt to gather this much needed information. In order to accomplish this task, they realized there was only one mammal for the job. That was not unusual as many times organizations depended on single members to accomplish specific goals, but what was truly extraordinary was that this individual was a little eight year old bunny named Jack Savage. Jack had not been sedentary since the last assaults of two years earlier, quite the opposite. The bunny had been training every day mastering all the new tasks and challenges his spy master threw at him. Jack had also been on a few surveillance missions during this time. While these missions involved corporate espionage, there were still risks involved. The little bunny was particularly useful in situations where his diminutive size, young age, cute and adorable appearance, and non-threatening species, made him the perfect mammal to convince others he posed no threat whatsoever.

So it was that Reynard once again called upon his wee friend to help save a substantial number of children and innocents who were being abused and violated in horrible ways. In order to execute such a huge operation all over the entire kingdom simultaneously, every scrap of information on the operations was vital to their success. The one difference they had this time was that they were not under such a time crunch when gathering the information. Of course the fox hated leaving innocent children in such conditions a single day longer than necessary, but with the King's new proclamation, Reynard knew that they would have only one shot at this, and he planned to make it count.

Jack had been attending a special school Reynard had created for gifted children among his now thousands of Kids. This school, for a very select number of special and very unique adolescents, served several valuable purposes. The first was a private school for his now older kits, eight year old Titian and Rose, fraternal brother and sister twins, and six year old Brick. Four year old Scarlet spent her time with her two year old cousin Nick and one and a half year old brother Crimson, being instructed and cared for at home by her mother, Aunt Marion and several nannies. The second purpose was as a place to develop and encourage true talent, exceptional minds, and children displaying gifts which made them stand out as individuals with unlimited potential. Reynard always looked for such individuals for his crime organization as well as his many business ventures. The fox would always find a challenging place for these kinds of individual adults somewhere in his diverse organization as he never knew when he would need their unique set of skills. And finally the school served as a secret training ground for operatives like Jack Savage to receive instruction and a special curriculum specially tailored to develop these individuals to their maximum potential.

The bunny had made remarkable progress, and had significantly improved in numerous disciplines since his last missions among the enslaved and sexually abused children. When Jack met Reynard and Felix at the school, he was quite excited to apply his talents to once again save so many. In fact he was still very close with many of the friends he had made during his three perilous similar missions, keeping in touch with most of them on a daily basis.

Jack's eyes appeared bright and enthusiastic as he addressed his direct superior and ultimate boss, "Sirs, I am gobsmacked and chaffed that you have come to me once again. Absobloodylootely! I am over the moon to give it another go."

Reynard smiled appreciating his young agent's enthusiasm for going on another such perilous mission, "Jack, you will have a two-way communicator hidden in your secret belly pouch which will have a thin light gray wire hidden in your fur leading to a tiny ear bud for your one ear. Because of how small the device has to be in order to fit in your pouch, the range is limited. But we will have Mini, Razer and other tiny hidden agents all around in range to help you and give you direction. You will want to try and be careful not to get it wet, so seal the pouch and try not to get your one ear wet while bathing if they even let you bathe there."

The bunny twitched his nose in anticipation of more details, "Ace governor, it will be a right nice change to have those guys with me the entire time. I admit it was quite lonely and terrifying whenever I didn't have my friends close by. So what's the plan this time so I don't seem so dodgy?"

Felix explained how they would have Jack infiltrate a facility where they were known to keep records on several of the operations. He would go in posing as the private slave of one of Felix's operatives who had established a cover as a top client. The client was scheduled to be staying overnight at the facility for several days. It was quite common for clients to have personal slaves who would be scurrying around even alone at times doing various duties for their masters. Because he would be posing as the personal property of the client, no one should mess him or ask him to do anything sexual or harmful as he was only meant to do those kinds of favors for his master and no other. Once the other small agents located where to find the information needed, he would be directed there by Mini and his tiny team, and retrieve it, bringing it back to Felix's operative, and then have both of them and the rest of the team leave the facility.

"Sounds like a right vacation compared to the last time. I won't have to be starkers the whole time I hope." Jack said with a laugh and grin.

Reynard laughed at that, "No Jack, you should be able to remain clothed at all times, unless you decide to distract yourself again with some more young beauties."

"Bloody hell, I just won't ever live it down getting caught with my dobber out and arse hanging in the breeze for all to see. Poor Baabs was so embarrassed. People need to learn to give a chap a bit more of a warning next time." The bunny exclaimed quite ashamed of such a sight being witnessed by a whole roomful of young ladies as well as his mercenary friends.

The fox was quite amused at the agent's embarrassment teasing him, "I was told it was a quite cute little ass and twig as I believe you call it sometimes. I am sure quite a lot of the pretty young things would have been clamoring to get a closer look. Just be sure my Rose or, well any of my other kits for that matter, don't get a similar show."

Jack seemed quite upset at Reynard's statements, "Blimey! I would never think to do anything like that with them. They are all my mates. Rose is the dog's bollocks, but I would never look at her as anything else. Besides, those kits are fiercely protective of each other. I remember a bigger kid tried something with Titian, and Rose and Brick nearly tore him apart. I would never mess with any of your kits or Kids cause it is against the rules."

Reynard had instituted rules forbidding any sexual contact among any of his Kids until they were no longer minors and gave full consent. It was a very important rule as a large percentage of the children who became his Kids had been sexually abused and mistreated, and were very vulnerable. All these children had to be completely assured that they were safe, and there was far too great a chance of mentally vulnerable children being taken advantage of and thus harming their recovery and preventing the regaining of their confidence and individuality. The fox knew Jack would never do anything like that with his kits and was merely teasing the young agent.

Felix and the fox then went over all the details of the plan and an itinerary of the specialized training that would be required prior to the mission.

* * *

Jack's initial mission was a success as Mini and Razer has found the room they needed to get access to and had been able to steal a key card and witness the security code for the young agent. The trio were able to retrieve the information needed copying it onto several newly introduced high-density 90mm (3.5in) floppy disks which were smuggled out in Jack's hidden pouch.

The bunny's team had similar success at two other key locations, and finally Felix had enough information to plan the full assault which involved an extremely complicated number of parts with multiple teams and different types of vehicles and transportation across four districts.

As a precaution, Reynard had armed his huge mercenary team with deadly ranged and melee weapons. The fox hoped mightily that they would be unnecessary, but he could not discount the possibility of the other gang leaders having their organizations ready to block and engage his assault team. They were under orders not to strike first, but if attacked they were authorized to defend themselves with all means necessary.

This was a no-nonsense incursion with orders to subdue anyone not cooperating completely with extreme measures. Nothing could delay them, and the timetable for getting everything done was very strict and narrow. They had many contingencies for moving assets to any areas which anticipated any delays during the active operation window.

Once the 122 mammal mercenary team was completely in place and ready to strike, the order was given just after midnight to commence the full assault. Felix had all his undercover operatives in place to take out all security, and to secure all entryways allowing instant access by the full mercenary strike team. Only one facility had a failure, but they were prepared and set charges blowing a sizable hole in the underground entry which fortunately did not cause a cave-in and was far enough below ground to make minimal noise on the surface. Using the detailed plans of the facility, personnel, access codes, client and victim locations, and other pertinent data gathered from Jack's team and other discovery methods, the teams stormed each facility simultaneously taking control of all egresses including several secret bolt-holes, security stations and any guards, all data and records, and housing locations of children and innocents.

They went in with overwhelming force and quickly subdued any possible resistance removing every living mammal and every scrap of information. Everything was recorded on the latest S-VHS video cameras. All operations went fairly smoothly, and because these facilities were hidden and underground with extreme security methods, very few witnesses needed to be taken. This meant virtually all minors captured were innocent and that nearly every adult mammal was guilty in one way or other, the only general exception being adult mammals who were slaves or victims. Every adult mammal captured was restrained in pawcuffs, and had measures taken to block all their hearing and sight during transportation.

All operations were completed in under two hours with only a few minor problems. Everything was very well planned and executed nearly flawlessly. Reynard, Felix and his staff had learned quite a lot about pulling off this kind of complicated wide scale rescue mission from their efforts from two years earlier. The fox smiled thinking of it as pulling off the biggest heist in history simultaneously across the entire kingdom. He was under no illusions that he would get away with such a blatant incursion and violation of the King's mandate, but he still took every possible precaution. All mercenary personnel were strictly tracked and moved to work far from Zootopia for Reynard's business ventures once their duties were no longer required detaining, interrogating and processing those captured. Each adult was separated until they were interrogated. Once the guilt and innocence was quickly determined, those deserving punishment were all moved outside city limits at a temporary camp built on the western mainland. The innocent were medically treated and the best method of helping them move forward to the best future was determined.

No one captured was allowed to buy their way out of execution this time, as the risks were too great of leaving any witnesses. There was one exception, as one of those captured was the son and lone heir of the wealthiest mammal in Zootopia. Reynard had several business ventures involved with the father, and the fox decided it was only proper to allow the father an opportunity to offer an act of contrition on behalf of his heir. He felt quite confident several new buildings and a very sizable donation were in the future for the Reds Kids charity.

Reynard and his lieutenants gave the leaders at each facility a proper trial by combat, but Reynard only personally was involved in the execution of those few who had enough status to justify such an honor. One councilmammal, a couple judges, and a few important wealthy dignitaries were given the honor, but the contests ended extremely quickly as Reynard was in no mood to drag any out longer than necessary regardless of his mistresses begging for more blood. Once all executions were finished, all evidence was burned and dumped in the water far to the south of Zootopia.

Everything seemed to have been executed to near perfection. Every scrap of potential evidence or witness was thoroughly accounted for. Reynard hoped that they had done enough to make it impossible for his enemies to find anything to bring before the King to claim he was in violation of the law.

Nearly nine hundred innocents had been saved. Nine hundred too many as far as Reynard was concerned, but he felt thoroughly satisfied and contented with his decision regardless of the outcome of his actions. To save nine hundred more souls from the suffering he, his sister Marion, his wife Aza, and so many others had experienced, he would walk through the gates of hell itself. He had no idea at the time that he would be experiencing just that very soon.

For as meticulous as Reynard had been, for all the detailed planning, the amazing reconnaissance and surveillance, the elimination of virtually all evidence and potential witnesses, for all that, he had made one big mistake. He had underestimated the deviousness and brilliance of his enemies. For unbeknownst to him, the entire thing had been a giant trap for just one fox, him. Isengrim, Bruun, Tybalt, and his many enemies had devised a plan once they realized Reynard had been taking great efforts to be a good fox and obey the King's new law. They would create a wide scale child slavery and sex operation so massive that the fox would have to act no matter the consequences.

Even all the information Jack Savage and his fellow operatives found was a huge setup. For one thing that every scrap of information found failed to disclose, was that every facility had been wired with hidden security cameras. In addition, many of the children and employees of the facilities had been wired with tracking and monitoring devices as well as hidden microphones and transmitters. And the only mammals who knew anything about any of this were the bosses and their lieutenants only. Once they had detected a breach in the data center, they had captured all footage showing Jack Savage entering and taking this data in all facilities. They had surveillance evidence showing the same bunny being one of Reynard's Kids as well as even being in a special school with the fox's own kits. While this information alone could have doomed the fox, they were taking no chances. They knew that once Reynard had the information collected by Jack, a full scale assault would soon be forthcoming.

Sure enough, a week later a massive invasion was detected, and Reynard's enemies were satisfied to sit back and not interfere, but instead collect all the evidence showing his guilt. They intentionally made sure all gang members had orders to not engage the forces in any way. They filmed the exit of all vehicles following them all at a safe distance. While they were able to only actually follow a few to their final destination and disembarkation, it was enough. In addition they collected all the tracking data on the children and employees showing where they were taken, and gathered all audio using recorders that were moved into range to capture pertinent evidence.

It was the most expensive trap in history, but considering the proven ability of their quarry to avoid nearly anything, they deemed it necessary. The enemies did gain some money from the operations to partially offset the costs, but even so, the net cost was many millions of bucks. Reynard had failed to anticipate that his enemies would be willing to go to such lengths to convict him. Such was their hatred and desperation for revenge, that some were willing to nearly bankrupt themselves and their entire organizations. In fact some like Bruun had to leverage themselves so heavily that the King and the banks owned everything they possessed.

But they had finally won. Reynard had known it would not be wise to attend the annual Nobel Celebration that occurred less than a month after the assaults, or at least not until he was sure that his actions had gone unnoticed. He did not have to wait long, as nearly immediately upon the start of the Nobel Celebration, Reynard's enemies began the process of presenting all the evidence they had collected to the King and the court. In fact the presentation of evidence was so extensive, it took nearly two days to even get through it all. By the time it was done, Grimbeert could only shake his head, as the badger saw no way for him or Reynard to deny the mountain of evidence against them. Regardless of the justification for his actions, the fox's goose was cooked.


	39. An Ultimate Betrayal

Once Reynard's accusers finished presenting the final piece of evidence, Isengrim stood before the King and Queen addressing a crowded court which had gathered to hear his final summation and the King's response.

The wolf looked all around the room with a somber expression finally addressing the King, "My lord King, after our previous attempts, we were determined to demonstrate the legitimacy and veracity of our claims against Reynard the Fox also known as Red Death. The Fox flouts the court and you yourself my lord King with such brazen actions on an enormous scale. The extent of such a violation is beyond anything ever conceived. He might as well have spit in your face."

The entire court gasped at such an inconceivable thought mumbling excitedly amongst themselves.

Isengrim waited for the crowd to quiet down and continued, "In addition, I would remind you of the fox's culpability in the death of your loyal and beloved servant Cuwaert who only lived to serve at your majesty's pleasure. Bellin the Ram was many things, but above all he was a sniveling coward and a bootlicker. The ram was a friend and associate of Cuwaert seen numerous times at court in each others company in close friendship. For him to do what occurred in this very room is inconceivable. The only one who would have any grievance with the hare was The Fox. In fact, Meretrix, the good hare's wife, was last seen going into Reynard's estate and has never been seen since. I put it to you that The Fox has slain them all, two by his own paws and the last by his deceit and trickery. The only possible explanation for Bellin taking credit for the gift of Cuwaert's head is that The Fox convinced the foolish ram that he was presenting a treasure of immense value to his majesty hoping to gain your favor."

The wolf then prepared for his final words speaking loudly and clearly for all to hear, "Reynard the Fox deserves no mercy, no praise, only swift and brutal justice. He has fooled your majesty and this good court pretending to be a good and loyal servant while he plotted treachery. I hope that all can see him now for the disloyal wretched scoundrel and villain he truly is. My lord King, you have offered him a reprieve by your grace, and this is how he repays your kindness. Such offenses can not go unpunished as he has insulted you personally spitting in your eye, smearing shit on your crown and cursing your name! He must be put to death!"

There was a great outcry from the crowd upon the wolf's last few words as such insults could surely not be ignored and must be answered with brutal and swift justice.

The King glared angrily upon hearing such words from the wolf, but his majesty controlled his fury, once again appearing regal, and addressed these words to the court, "District boss Isengrim, I thank you for your words and for presenting your grievances to the court in a such detailed and conclusive manner. I take your words concerning Cuwaert and Bellin to heart and believe now they have merit, but there is no irrefutable proof of such crimes. However the other offenses you present seem quite convincing and irrefutable, and such actions will not be tolerated. But I must warn you that while your evidence is substantial, it is clear that you and your allies intentionally baited The Fox and setup everything to be able to snare him. In so doing, you and your fellows have violated many other laws which The Fox has complained about on numerous occasions here at court. I thus put it to you that your actions were despicable and condemn you to a somewhat lesser degree than the fox you now accuse. That being said, this does not excuse his crimes in any way as he entered into his actions freely, intentionally and knowingly violating my clearly defined mandate. This violation can not be ignored, and he will answer for his crimes with the harshest punishment possible. Chief Adviser Grimbeert, do you have anything to add in The Fox's defense?"

A hopeful but thoroughly despondent Queen Fiere looked to the badger for any word that could possibly defend the indefensible. The badger looked up into the eyes of his Queen wishing with all his might that he had such words, but alas he had none but a desperate plea and declared, "My lord King, the evidence presented is great indeed. But I only ask you to consider what you yourself have said. Reynard the Fox has made great efforts over the past two years to be your loyal and obedient servant. He tirelessly tried over and over to work within your system and rules asking your majesty and this court to see these violations by his enemies. But he was rebuffed and ignored due to much corruption within this court. My cousin saw only one recourse, and acted on behalf of brutally victimized children and innocents who were so abused by Isengrim and his accomplices by their own admission here at court. The Fox did not wish to insult you my lord King. He attempted every legal method possible to prevent such actions. But my cousin is selfless and believes in those helpless victims above all. Reynard has great love for you my King, but he also has love for righteousness and justice. I only ask you offer him mercy knowing he never meant any insult to you personally my lord King, nor the court, and that he has been maliciously and treacherously ensnared by his enemies."

Queen Fiere smiled wide wordlessly thanking the badger for a brilliant defense considering the circumstances.

The King thought for a minute and finally answered the badger, "Good badger, you speak well, and your cousin is indeed fortunate to have such a friend and kin. I have considered your words, and understand the truth in much of them. Yet I still can not ignore such a blatant disregard for my clearly stated laws. While the Fox may not have intended to slight me, he has harmed me nonetheless. I can not be demanding all follow my laws if I allow those offenders to merely claim justification for breaking them. It is therefore my edict that Reynard must come to court to face extreme sanctions for his blatant actions. I now call all my advisers and councilors to gather and decide how best to bring The Fox to court to meet out his punishment."

So then the King and his council met to discuss how best to bring Reynard to justice. Many proposals were presented including sending various individuals or groups of enforcers to his home to collect him. But with his past abuse of Bruun and Tybalt still fresh in the King's and others minds, they decided to entertain other options. Many even suggested sending an armed contingent to the Fox's home, but the King denied this request because of the deadly and disastrous potential of such a move. There really was but one option the King saw to resolve this situation peacefully, and he dismissed the council to declare his decision to the court.

Once all were seated and quieted, the King rose and declared, "I have debated long and hard over this decision with the assistance of my council's sage advice. In order to bring the accused, Reynard the Fox, to court in order to enforce the rule of law, I have decided to send Grimbeert the Badger to convince The Fox to come to court. But this is not a simple request nor boon by the badger to the court on this occasion. For if Grimbeert the Badger does not produce Reynard the Fox to this court in person before the end of this year's current Nobel Celebration, then Grimbeert will answer for the crimes of the Fox and his life is forfeit immediately."

Grimbeert gasped in response, and those allies of his including the Queen all looked dismayed and aghast at such a pronouncement. As no one could think of a reason why The Fox would ever come to court after the irrefutable evidence presented and the severe condemnation by the King. As talented as Grimbeert was, no one thought he had any hope of achieving this task. It seemed the badger shared their opinion as he stood motionless looking down at his feet contemplating his situation and realizing his chances of success were slight indeed. He would be a dead badger hanging at the end of a rope very soon. In fact the King had already ordered a gallows to be erected immediately after his pronouncement. Apparently the court would have one of them dead by the end of the week.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart Grimbeert visited his cousins Aza and Reynard later that evening. The badger had packed for several days in case his talks with the Fox took a great deal of time which was very likely. In fact Grimbeert had packed so well, it may have been as if he never planned on leaving Reynard's estate a free mammal ever again. The badger realized that being on the run the rest of his life may be a likely outcome, but he was not meant for such a life. He was exactly where he needed and deserved to be, a Chief Adviser at court with influence and power. He loved the intrigue, the gossip, the positions on issues that changed on a daily basis. He had provided brilliant advice and many counter views which encouraged debate and ultimately better decisions every day since he had officially joined the court.

As a young cub still wet behind the ears, Grimbeert had apprenticed as a gopher, an errand boy, for one of the chief members of the council. He worked tireless to impress everyone at court with his hard work and listened carefully to all that transpired in the shadows while there, and whispered in the ears of many there giving them much credit for his very own ideas. It was this brilliance and spirit that many noticed, and he was elected as the youngest member of the court when the time came to recommend new members. Now over these many years he had finally worked his way up to the position he had always dreamed of ever since he was that young cub, a Chief Adviser to the King. He could not give that up to live on the run. He had worked so hard to get that far, and now had a wife and two cubs to think about as well. Grimbeert would have to leave them as well, as surely they were being watched, and any attempt to bring them away with him would be detected and stopped. No, running was not a possibility. At worst he would face the King and pray for a reprieve based on his value to the court and his tireless years of service. But it was an empty hope, as he saw from the King's anger that he quite meant his royal word regardless of all Grimbeert had done. The issues at stake were greater than the life of one little badger.

His cousin Aza and her husband Reynard offered him a nice meal when he arrived chatting with each other as if nothing was the matter. One would think the biggest decision on their minds was what color drapes to get for the newly designed ballroom. But Grimbeert joined in their polite inconsequential conversation playing the part he had so often played at court. For the badger knew quite well how to play a role in the worst of times.

After the meal and dessert was done, and after the three had thoroughly discussed their kits and cubs and how their schooling was going, the various events that had happened around the kingdom, as well as some gossip of various court members, they finally retired to the study to discuss more important topics. Aza went to put the kits to bed, while Grimbeert and Reynard talked, but the fox refused to discuss the matters at court until his wife joined them. This behavior was quite curious as in the past she was left out of these conversations. This worried Grimbeert a great deal.

Suddenly, they were interrupted as the door burst open and six kits all poured into the room excitedly encircling the fox and badger yipping and running, hopping into their father's, and uncle's in the case of Nick, lap giving the fox dozens of kisses and hugs. The kits even had endless questions for Grimbeert as he was well known to all the kits from his numerous visits. They knew he was family, and family was everything to the kits. After a great deal of begging, Reynard had to excuse himself and took all the kits to their bedroom to tuck them in himself.

Grimbeert sat in silence trying to figure out how he was going convince Aza and Reynard to have Reynard stand punishment for his crimes. If he was in his cousin's place, he would never go, as his death was certain. It was a good ten minutes later when Reynard and Aza returned joining the badger bringing freshly brewed herbal tea, fresh fruit and some small snacks.

The badger then looked at the fox wondering if he should speak of serious matters in front of his wife or not. Reynard seemed to understand his concerns and allayed his fears, "Fear not, cousin Grimbeert, you may speak freely in front of Aza, for the matters we discuss are of equal importance to the both of us. She has been fully apprised of all that has transpired over the past months with respect to Cuwaert, Meretrix, Bellin and Operation Liberation."

"Operation Liberation?" Grimbeert wondered.

"Yes, that is the name given to the entire rescue." Explained the fox, "I started naming all such operations, heists and complex movements of forces and resources. It makes discussing such things much easier. I take it from your expression and mood things did not go well at court."

Grimbeert knew that Reynard already knew everything that had occurred over the past two days in court in detail, and that his allies would have even provided him video recordings and audio cassettes of everything that transpired. All such important meetings were now recorded, and it did not take much to bribe those mammals recording and storing these tapes to provide them a copy. But Reynard kept up the illusion that Grimbeert's description of the events would be the first he had heard of what had taken place.

The badger gave his two cousins a complete summary of all the evidence presented by Reynard's enemies, his defense and the King's proclamation. He discreetly failed to mention the King's final word about Grimbeert's fate, as the badger knew that all recordings had ended when the King had left to deliberate on how to retrieve Reynard. Grimbeert hoped no one had mentioned the King's threat, and Reynard did not seem to be aware of this proclamation. This was understandable as there was so much other information to pour through.

Reynard thought for a moment and then chuckled, "It seems I owe Isengrim, Bruun and Tybalt an apology."

The statement surprised the badger as he looked bewildered, "Whatever for cousin?"

The fox snickered a bit and answered, "I had thought them to be more dull-witted and imbecilic than they actually are. It was a truly brilliant trap. I completely underestimated the degree of enmity and malice they held towards me. For them to go to such incredible lengths and expenses to condemn me is truly remarkable. But their plan was canny and shrewd. I suspect Tybalt and a few others of similar intellect were responsible for the detailed planning. But I laud them for managing to follow through such a plan which took a year to execute, cost a small fortune, and finally exposed them all as violators themselves. However I am sure they will go much deeper into debt buying their way out of proper punishment for their crimes. But it will be extremely costly for them nonetheless."

Grimbeert now understood why his cousin found the dire circumstances amusing. Such was the way of The Fox, as he knew it accomplished nothing to be stressed and anxious over matters for which he had no control. But the badger asked the question he desperately hoped The Fox had an answer too, "Reynard, do you have any ideas on how to argue your case at court? Perhaps you can say your actions were merely to bring the treachery of your enemies to light? Is there a way you can claim you were acting on behalf of his majesty? Mayhap you could claim your actions were to expose the hypocrisy and corruption within the court itself, and that such behavior was necessary to unmask it so it would be addressed?"

Reynard nodded in appreciation of the words of the badger, "All excellent ideas cousin. You truly are as brilliant as you are a loyal friend. All those ideas would have been viable if the events of two years ago had not occurred. But the King was quite specific in his proclamation to prevent any of the actions you just mentioned from occurring. His majesty decided to hamstring me with his laws while defending and ignoring abuses being flaunted under his nose. He wished me to follow the rule of law using it to act in defense of those that were in desperate need of help. But what use was the law when the violators were free to buy the silence of the court and operate openly and unchallenged? When laws are unjust and abused, I can not stand by with good conscience and ignore innocent panicked voices pleading for a friendly paw to pull them from the hopeless abyss and personal hell in which they each found themselves."

Grimbeert was surprised that the normal placid expression of the fox was broken, and Reynard had tears in eyes as he spoke of the frustration and impotence he felt witnessing such abuses and injustices going on around him and not being able to do anything. Aza put her paw on his arm attempting to comfort him knowing her husband had tried so hard to act within the rules of the King. But she knew he could only take so much, and could not resist his nature to help those misused and mistreated innocents. Regardless of the consequences, nearly nine hundred guiltless souls, many in the same situation she had found herself many years ago, were now free with a chance at happiness and a future worth living.

True to his nature, Reynard, Aza, Grimbeert and several of his top advisers spent the next several days trying to find any way of discrediting all the evidence against him, or finding a way to excuse his actions. They tried more and more desperate and inconceivable ideas, but none of them seemed to possess any traction.

So it was that one evening two days before the Nobel Celebration was to be ended, Reynard decided to have a serious conversation with his beloved wife Aza while Grimbeert was present.

Reynard sat facing his wife and brought up the topic Grimbeert had dreaded as he somberly asked her, "My dear wife, it is obvious that there is no way to avoid the King's wrath. He is quite furious with me and will hunt me even here until he has me hanging by my neck, the sentence of a disloyal dishonest thief. So what would you say to leaving our home and Zootopia altogether and living down south far from the reach of the King and my enemies? I have numerous contacts through my shipping ventures who would happily set us up with a life there where we can live without fear or dread. There we can live seven years or more, without being found. There is plenty of good things there for us, more time for us to be together, beautiful scenery, all the luxuries you could ever desire. I can continue running my business empire from there, and we could bring tutors for the children and any retainers or associates of mine who wish to come. If you'll accompany me, you'll find sweet wells and beautiful, clear-flowing streams… lord knows how sweet the air is there. We can well live peacefully, in ease and plenty. Never have I been harder pressed or closer to death, but no matter how the matter goes now, I'll never come within the King's power again. I have my freedom of movement for only a short while longer. We must be away before he comes for us all seeking our deaths."

His wife Aza considered his words carefully responding, "Reynard, I don't think we should leave for another land far away. We'd be miserable strangers there as everyone we know and love is here. Here we have all we want, and here you're lord of the whole district and a respected businessmammal. Why should we leave this place, and risk everything in a worse one? We can stay here securely enough. If the King makes trouble or besieges us, there are many secret tunnels and exits through which we'll escape him. In staying here we can't go wrong, since we know all the byways in the district. Before he could capture us with force, he'd need a great deal of help. That you would consider running so far away is the thing that concerns me most."

Reynard nodded accepting his wife's opinion, "No sweet wife, don't be worried about that. There's a saying: 'The more forsworn, the more forlorn,' meaning the more a mammal betrays a promise, the more wretched he is. I made a promise to you the moment you agreed to be my one true love, telling you I would never leave you until my mistress decides to take me into her bosom to join her in her realm. I intend to keep that promise even if it cost me my life. I will do whatever you wish, and merely mention the lands to the south as the safest option should we wish to flee as I hold dominion there, not the King. Very well, if the King hunts me, I'll manage as best I can. If he's overmighty with me, I still hope to trick him through my subtlety, I'll untie my sack of tricks: if he's looking for trouble, he'll find it."

As the fox couple held each other close nuzzling one another, Grimbeert thought to himself that it was good that they had decided to stay, as his life would surely be forfeit if they fled to another realm. But as the end of the Nobel Celebration neared, they could still change their mind. The other problem was that he was no closer to getting the fox to come to court. As the deadline fast approached, the badger knew that he would have to take desperate measures to convince the fox to face the King and certain doom.

The following day Grimbeert pressed Reynard on coming to court with him that very day, "Cousin, come let us accede to the King's demands. Since your dear wife does not want to leave, you need to face the King and beg his mercy. You can beg some other punishment asking him to consider your situation. Perhaps you could buy his majesty's forgiveness? The longer you wait, the angrier he will become. Come with me now and let us settle this disagreement."

Reynard considered his cousin's words responding, "You speak many possibilities dear cousin, but I am afraid the King wishes to make me an example. To so openly defy him as I have done, I am afraid there is only one punishment with which he will be satisfied. Because this very night I had a dream sent to me from my mistress. She warned me of great treachery at court. I can not ignore such an omen as her word carries much weight with me. I can not see a good result from joining you at court I am afraid."

Grimbeert pressed his cousin off and on all day with no luck. His mind seemed set on the matter. Not that the badger could blame him, as he would never have gone to court if he was in the fox's skin. But the time was fast approaching, and his own doom seemed to be counting down rapidly.

That evening the badger saw something which disturbed him greatly as he witnessed the belongings of Aza, Reynard, Reynard's sister Marion, Marion's husband, Aza's parents and all the kits being packed and moved in secret. When Grimbeert asked Reynard about the frantic packing, the fox merely explained that it was only a precaution. But the badger felt that his cousin was being ingenuous and they were soon to flee. Again, not that he could blame them. However, such an action would surely doom the badger. But it was a moot point, as if he was unable to get the fox to court by the morrow, he would be a lifeless corpse soon after.

So it was that the badger made use of his brilliant mind to evil purpose. Grimbeert determined that he would have to do the unthinkable as he felt he had no other choice. It pained his heart so greatly, but to do otherwise would mean his end. So he plotted the ultimate betrayal to his cousins putting his plan into effect that night.

The next day, he woke early before his cousins and packed his car. He then visited the guards at the front gate letting them know he would be leaving shortly. He saw Reynard's kits, Titian, Rose and Brick off to school and convinced Reynard and Aza to spend the morning enjoying each others company in bed. They quite appreciated his suggestion and seemed determined to show their commitment and love for each other. Grimbeert checked on Marion providing her the new book she had wished to read for a long while. The badger then went to his aunt and uncle convincing them to enjoy the beautiful day providing them a picnic lunch to enjoy.

The final impediment to his plan was in the nursery. He had the nanny's favorite drink and snacks prepared with a sleep inducing agent dispersed within. But such a precaution was unnecessary as the nanny accepted the badger's word that Aza had informed him to let her know that her services were unnecessary this morning and to help the cleaning crew. That he himself would be watching over the children.

Once she left, Grimbeert turned to the three kits asking them excitedly, "Hello Scarlet, Nick, Crimson, would you like to go on a special adventure?"

Little Scarlet got an excited look, "Cousin Grimbeert, that sounds wonderful, doesn't it Nico? Where would we be going?"

Little Nick nodded his head as an adventure sounded quite exciting.

Grimbeert smiled at the kits, "I have someone truly special who wishes to meet you. Would you like to meet the King and Queen?"

Scarlet and Nick jumped up and down excitedly talking rapidly in utter elation. Little Crimson instead looked at the badger very warily.

Nick exclaimed quite enthusiastically, "Car told me about the King and Queen. They are just like in the storybooks!"

Grimbeert nodded his head, "Yes, exactly like that. King Nobel is the most regal and impressive mammal you will ever see. And Queen Fiere is the most beautiful and majestic Queen there ever was. She will love you all! It will truly be the most glorious adventure ever!"

Scarlet then looked a bit concerned, "What about Titian, Rose and Brick? They will be very mad if we go and they do not. Also is Mommy, Daddy and Aunt Marion coming? They will surely wish to meet the King and Queen too."

The badger smiled at the kits explaining, "This is the only time they have to see you. I promise I will arrange for the other kits to visit another time when they are not in school. Your Mommy and Daddy told me to take you ahead, and they would be meeting us shortly."

Nick piped up excitedly, "And my mommy too? She always wanted to meet the King and Queen! She has read me stories about kings and queens in her books."

Little Crimson seemed suspicious and leery of this adventure, but kept his mouth quiet.

Grimbeert answered the young kit, "Yes, she will join your aunt and uncle. We need to leave now though, as we are already running late, and we mustn't keep such important people as the King and Queen waiting."

The kits nodded and each grabbed one of the paws of the badger. But then Grimbeert realized little Crimson was not following. He then bent down to pick up the young kit. As the badger got Crimson in his paws and was lifting him, he suddenly dropped the kit looking at his arm which now seemed to have a fork embedded into it. Crimson was glaring at the badger with extreme displeasure simply saying, " **No!** "

Grimbeert stifled a scream of pain, not wishing to alarm the children, and calmly removed the fork from his arm. He then instead offered young Crimson some of the refreshments he had prepared earlier for the nanny, pretending to eat some himself. The kit looked at the food and drink warily, but thirst and hunger seemed to overpower his concern and he began to enjoy some of each.

Scarlet and little Nick then attempted to follow the younger kit's example, but Grimbeert let them know he had a special treat for each of them offering each a full-sized candy bar he had brought for just this situation. The two kits greedily gobbled the proffered candy and soon their muzzles where covered with chocolate. They both laughed as they tried to lick the chocolate off each others mouths. A chocolate bar was an extreme rarity, as their parents were quite strict about giving them any candy or junk food. The kits had only gotten to try candy on the rare occasion they were slipped a treat by their grandparents or a nanny. While the two older kits thoroughly enjoyed tickling each other by licking the other, the badger noticed little Crimson was looking quite sleepy. He quickly took the food and drink away from little kit and picked him up.

"Come on children, the grand adventure awaits! Perhaps the King might even make you both a knight!" Grimbeert encouraged his two now sugar fueled hyper charges.

Nick piped up, "Car can't be a knight, she's a girl!"

Scarlet argued, "Can so, Nico!"

Nick grinned at his cousin, "That's not what Mommy's storybook says."

The badger settled the argument, "This is Zootopia where anyone can be anything. If the King wants to make Scarlet here a knight, he can do it and no one can tell him otherwise."

Scarlet then stuck her tongue out at Nick letting him that she was right and he was wrong.

Grimbeert then pretended to hold a scepter in his paws and tied capes around little Scarlet and Nick giving them an exaggerated bow and escorting them on their royal adventure as if they were already important knights on their way to see the King and Queen in search of a quest.

The sly badger motioned to them with his arms, "This way my lord and lady. I am your humble servant Grimbeert here to guide you to their most glorious majesties. We are in need of a quest truly worthy of the greatest young knights in Zootopia's history. Let us away!"

So the badger led his two knights and sleeping kit through the estate and out the door. No one batted an eye as the badger was known family and seen with the kits all the time, never alone however, but anyone seeing him laughing and playing with the cheerful kits who were waving imaginary swords around making their capes flap behind them, would never suspect the badger was kitnapping the three.

They skipped together out the door and to Grimbeert's car. He laid little Crimson on the floor on the passenger side, and told the two kits in the back to hide on the floor as he was playing a joke on the guards at the gate. The kits thought that was a wondrous game and happily complied giggling trying to hush each other. The badger turned on the stereo to cover any noise. The guards were expecting him to be leaving as he had informed them just an hour earlier of that very fact. The sentry made a quick glance in the car mainly as a habit as the badger's car was never searched. Grimbeert waved goodbye to the guards as they opened the gate, and he calmly headed out of the estate toward the downtown area and the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimbeert's betrayal and treachery was never in the original legend. However in some versions, the King does demand the badger bring Reynard to court or suffer his fate. Now this typically occurs earlier, but this inspired the ultimatum by the King. I hope that I was able to at least do enough to allow the reader to sympathize with the badger's situation. He was in desperate straits and did the only thing he could possibly think of to force Reynard to come to court to face the King and the court's justice. He really felt he had no options at that point as everything he had worked for his whole life would have been destroyed one way or another if he did not force Reynard's paw.
> 
> The scene during Grimbeert's attempt to convince Reynard to come to court where Reynard asked Aza if they should flee to the south was a close approximation to a similar scene from the original legend. It took place later than the events of the chapter near to the scene with Cuwaert. However in the original Reynard was talking of going overseas on a pilgrimage to Rome which obviously made no sense in this story. So I adapted parts of the conversation so it all made sense.


	40. A Date with the Noose

Reynard received the call of ultimate betrayal about thirty minutes later.

The Fox picked up the phone hearing the voice of the badger. He was surprised to hear him on the phone as the badger would normally just ask the staff where to locate them at the estate if he needed to speak to them. But it was very possible, Grimbeert was outside or on the far end of the estate. So the fox answered him with a curious voice, "Hail cousin, why are you calling me instead of coming to meet me?"

There was a long pause on the other end. Another strange development thought Reynard.

Grimbeert, his loyal trusted cousin, informed him, "Reynard, I hope to meet you shortly. I am at court. Please come meet me here immediately."

This was curious as the badger was almost saying it like it was a command, "Grimbeert cousin, why would I ever do that? I don't feel like stretching my neck from the rope today. Quit playing these games and come join Aza and me."

Then he heard words that would sink his heart and make his blood run ice cold.

The badger then clarified the situation, "Cousin, I believe you **will** want to meet me here. Your two youngest kits and nephew are here waiting for you to join them. They were quite pleased to meet the King and Queen, and are completely unharmed. Please come to court immediately so that they stay that way."

The implied threat was definitely there. Reynard would have thought that this was a joke, except he realized that no one would dare kid about such a thing with him. He put down the phone and immediately yelled to Aza to find out where the kits were. His wife could tell her husband was very shaken, and didn't bother asking him why he would ask her such a thing. She immediately raced off to find the children yelling at every guard or staff member about when and where they had last seen the missing kits.

She returned a few minutes later frantic and out of breath, "They… they are **GONE**! My… my babies..."

She could not complete the sentence as the thought was too horrible to comprehend. Someone had taken her children and her nephew. And she had a good idea who had done this based on the information she had quickly gathered. The look of utter despair on her face told Reynard everything he needed to know. He had been betrayed by heinous treachery!

He picked up the phone and spoke as calmly as his shaken body could, "Grimbeert, I understand the situation. I wish I understood why, but that is not important at the moment. What is important is that if you and those at court responsible for this action value your lives at all, you will make sure those kits are the safest and happiest they have ever been in their lives."

After a long pause, he heard the badger answer, "I understand cousin, all will be made clear once you come to court. You children and nephew will be unharmed if you come very soon. If you do not arrive by this evening… I can not be held responsible for the consequences to the children."

The badger then hung up.

Reynard stood there for a long while staring at the phone in his paws. His veins ran ice cold. He had never contemplated such a move. Sure, he knew his enemies would love to get ahold of his kits to force some kind of concession out of him. That is why they were watched and guarded constantly. But he had never thought them vulnerable in his own home. The betrayal by his own family and good friend hit him harder than anything he had felt in his life.

He then looked up slowly and realized that before him stood his wife waiting for him to even acknowledge her presence. The look on her face was one that would haunt him forever. It was the look of utter despair, horror and helplessness. It was a look that showed devastation, desperation and abject desolation. The face of his wife sparked a fire in his belly. His mistress was with him instantly and felt the immense suffering of her servant. She tried to tell him she had warned him in his dream, and was sorry she could not have been more specific. There were laws in the underworld about how much information she could reveal.

As he explained the situation to his one true love, her expression changed so many times it was impossible to follow all her emotions, but slowly those feelings of hopelessness began to change to wrath, fury and violence. Those other feelings were still there in varying degrees, but Aza had calmed herself enough to utter four words, "We must get Marion!"

* * *

Reynard walked into court past the guards followed by a very anxious Aza and Marion. He requested the three kits be sent to him before he would move forward. The guards and King knew that Reynard would not attempt to fight his way out with the three kits, his wife and his sister in the line of fire. But they were still very cautious watching The Fox warily in case he made any moves.

But of course Reynard had no intention of doing anything but getting his kits into the waiting arms of his wife and sister. As soon as little Scarlet, Nick and Crimson spotted their dad and uncle, they all made a beeline towards him. He picked them all up at once hugging and kissing them.

Little Scarlet exclaimed, "Daddy you came! We met the King and Queen. They were so nice to us. The Queen looked so sad seeing us, but she said that you would be here soon."

Reynard's little nephew added, "Unca Renny, today has been such an exciting adventure. The King knighted us and made us all honorary knights. He gave us these play swords, see!"

The kits showed Reynard the little soft spongy painted swords the children had been given.

Then little Crimson looked into his father's eyes looking sad and concerned, "Poppa, they want to hurt you?"

The words of his youngest chilled him. The little boy seemed to have an uncanny way of sensing the truth of things around him. If he hadn't already been someone joined with a goddess of death, Reynard might have thought it creepy. But The Fox was no ordinary mammal, and saw a special gift which could prove quite useful in the kit's future.

Reynard ruffled the fur on his little son's head telling all the kits, "I'll be fine. But your mothers may hurt me instead if I don't release you to their loving arms."

The Fox put the three kits carefully down and directed them to the waiting arms of Aza and Marion who grasped the kits tightly sobbing.

Little Scarlet was confused, "What's wrong Momma? Cousin Grimbeert said you knew we were here and were coming to join us right away."

But Aza couldn't respond vocally to her precious little daughter and only hugged her tight, tears falling down her face.

Reynard came over to the two vixens and three kits hugging them all at once.

He met the eyes of his wife and sister and spoke volumes without uttering a single word.

Finally he managed to say, "Kits, go with your mothers. I have business to attend to with the King. I love you all more than you could possibly know. Be good, and always listen to your mother for she loves you more than anyone in the world, remember that."

The kits promised their father and uncle that they would do as he asked and reluctantly released him. Reynard then slowly and calmly walked away towards the throne room. He dare not look back, as the sight might break him.

But suddenly he heard shouts from behind him. He turned to see a little orangish-red streak coming towards him and found something clamped onto his leg. He looked down to see his darling daughter hugging his leg for dear life. He picked her up kissing her and cuddling her. He tickled her belly and she giggled in response. He was too choked up to say anything, so instead just gently put her down and gave her a nudge towards Aza. His precious little Scarlet then raced back to her mom who promptly picked her and Crimson up and turned heading quickly towards the exit meeting Coal, Alexei and several of Reynard's personal guard looking extremely protective over the vixens and kits taken into their care. Reynard nodded towards Coal, letting the panther know they were in his paws now, and to take good care of them no matter what was to come.

Reynard then marched to the dais in front of the King and Queen as his contingent left to get his most precious possessions to safety. That was the only priority on The Fox's mind.

* * *

The charges were read by the Court Chamberlain and the King asked Reynard to explain himself. The Fox acquitted himself well speaking words similar to Grimbeert's earlier at the trial. Reynard assured the King and Queen that he only had the utmost respect for them, but could not stand back and watch such abuses by Isengrim, Bruun and the others to so many victims. He questioned how his offenses were any greater than those who perpetrated the crimes, and who had then admitted to numerous violations openly.

And in a final statement Reynard bowed low humbling himself before their majesties pleading, "My lord King and fair Queen, have I not proven over these past two years I can live as clean as any, following each law, acting as a loyal servant? I merely asked that you hear valid grievances when spoken, and act upon those found with merit and validity. To do such would earn you a tireless and devoted servant who would only seek to enhance your glory, and reward you tenfold with others praising your fairness and wisdom. I beseech you to be magnanimous when looking upon any wrongs or slights I may have given you, and understand I only acted towards the betterment of your entire kingdom, rather than counter as those who accuse me have done. I am at your mercy lord King."

The Fox remained bowed low before the King waiting in place until he heard the deep booming voice of Leo, King Nobel. He then looked up into the face of the King and heard him proclaim before the entire gathered court, "Reynard the Fox, also know as Red Death, you have been found guilty of capital crimes against the crown. By your own admission, you have declared your guilt. You speak of a place to speak grievances and have been afforded that opportunity, yet you do not accept the decision of the court and act directly against its clearly stated laws. While you speak elegantly and with great passion, much to your credit, you have acted against many other districts breaking the non-interference laws which have provided peace within the realm for so long in an extreme blatant manner with considerable planning and forethought. I have heard nothing from you today to convince me to change the judicial sentence handed down from the council and trial panel. I therefore sentence you, Reynard the Fox, to hang by the neck like a dishonorable thief, until your life expires and you breathe no more."

The words spoken resulted in gasps from the court as many thought they would never hear such a sentence. To have a district boss put to death was unheard of. To die by hanging was one of the worst deaths imaginable for any prominent member of the underworld. It was accepted that any with such prominence at least be given the honor of trial by combat going out fighting. Never before had one so high been brought so low.

At the news, Reynard did not feel so playful as was normal. All his flattery and deception were useless to him now. The judgment was delivered and couldn't be avoided. Grimbeert his cousin and many of his extended family and friends didn't have the heart to watch him die, and so took their leave of court.

The King considered the matter and noticed how many of his young subjects, who were closely aligned with Reynard, left weeping. He said this to himself: "Here I need to think again. Reynard is certainly a blatant rule breaker, but there're so many good mammals among his followers and supporters."

Then a grinning Tybalt the Wildcat spoke, "District boss Bruun and Isengrim: How slow you are! It's almost evening. There are plenty of of exits and places to hide hereabouts, and if Reynard escaped from us and were delivered from this danger, he likely would never be captured again. He's so wily and subtle, and he knows so many tricks! So will we hang him or not? Why are you all standing around… it'll be nighttime at the pace you are proceeding! Do you know where to lead the condemned?"

Isengrim the Wolf considered the matter and answered, "There is a gallows erected here in the next room."

But he sighed as he spoke, the wildcat noticed this and said, "Isengrim… you're afraid! Is this being done against your will? Don't you remember that Reynard worked tirelessly to put you and your allies to death by this same means? If you had any brains, you'd repay him, and not delay so long."

Isengrim was taken aback, "You're making too much of a fuss, Chief Adviser Tybalt. If we had a good halter fit for his neck and if it were strong enough, we'd soon put neck to noose."

Reynard, who hadn't said anything for some while, addressed Isengrim, "Shorten my agony, Tybalt owns a strong cord he had especially made for this task. He can climb well and moves quickly… let him pull on the cord and put it in place. Isengrim and Bruun, it's right that you should treat your nephew and fellow boss this way. I'm sorry that I live so long! Get on with the job… it's a sorry business that you're being so slow about it. Go ahead, Bruun, and lead me away. Isengrim: you follow us, and be on the lookout that I don't escape."

Bruun the Bear remarked in surprise, "What Reynard says is the best advice I can imagine."

So Isengrim immediately commanded his allies and friends to be certain that Reynard couldn't escape as he remarked, "He's wily and deceptive." They held him by the feet and head, so ensuring that he didn't give them the slip.

The Fox heard these words that concerned him so directly, addressing his mortal enemy, "Dear Uncle Isengrim, I feel you're going to too much trouble to inflict pain and damage on me. If I were so bold, I'd beg you to be merciful, even though my pain and sorrow is welcome to you. I well know that if your wife remembered old times and the decision was hers, she wouldn't permit harm of any kind to me. I'm wholly at your mercy to do with me now whatever you like. May God give you, Bruun and Tybalt, a horrible death if you don't inflict on me the worst you can. I know where I am going… one truly dies but once. In fact I wish I were already dead! I saw my mother die, and it was all over quickly."

"Let's get to it!" said Isengrim, "You're blaming us for working too long, so let's not delay any longer!"

The wolf advanced aggressively on one side, while Bruun stood on the other, and so they led Reynard to the next room to the newly constructed gallows. Tybert, who was still showing injuries from the trap two years prior, capered ahead of them and carried the special cord, excited that he was going to **finally** get even with The Fox."

Tybalt, Isengrim and Bruun went rapidly with Reynard to the appointed place where those disloyal to the crown and court were executed. King Nobel and Queen Fiere, and all the courtiers followed to watch Reynard's death.

Then Isengrim exclaimed, "Dear Bruun, think about your red head, which you got through Reynard's tricks. Now we can pay him back fair and square. Tybalt, you weigh the least. Climb up quickly and bind the rope tightly to the beam. Make a slip knot or a noose. You'll get your revenge on him today. Bruun, look to it that Reynard does not escape… hold him tight! I'll help you set up the ladder, so he can mount it."

Bruun roared in excitement, "Trust me! I'll hold him well!"

Reynard then said as he was led to his demise, "Now I'm really scared, because I see death coming and I can't see any escape. My lord the King, and dear fair Queen, and all of you who stand by to witness this: I ask but one concession before I take leave of this world, that I might be allowed to make a confession openly and recount my sins so clearly that my soul isn't burdened before I pass. I don't want anyone to be blamed afterwards for any of the wrongs, crimes against other districts and treason. My death will be more acceptable to me, and I ask that you each pray that God have mercy on my soul."

Isengrim saw that Tybalt had securely tied the cord, and pushed the Fox up the ladder to the platform. Bruun followed them closely keeping Reynard in his firm grasp lest he make any attempt to free himself. The wolf then grinned maliciously as he placed the noose around The Fox's neck, smiling wide as he tightened it around the neck of his mortal enemy.

Although it cost them all dearly, he and his allies had finally beaten The Fox. They could now fully control the court with no one the wiser. They would have free reign to profit from the enslavement and exploitation of children and innocents. The huge debts they had accumulated would disappear once they expanded operations full-scale making their past efforts seem like a mere prelude to the true magnitude that was to come. No longer would their clients fear to visit their offerings as their punisher would now receive the ultimate punishment through their careful machinations. Yes, times ahead would truly be glorious for the wolf, the bear, the wildcat and all their many allies.

The wolf then looked to the King for the signal, reading himself to toss his enemy from the platform and watch him jerk and twitch as he was strangled by the noose tightly secured around The Fox's neck. Even now he could hear the sounds of coughing and choking. They would be as a symphony to his ears.

He then grinned with malice and revenge as he pushed Reynard the Fox, his mortal enemy, to his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end scene of the chapter corresponds to Chapter 14 and 15 of the original legend.
> 
> The sequence of events from the original legend were changed for numerous reasons, but primarily to allow for several events to occur during the two years since the last Nobel Celebration. In the original legend none of the massive 14 page trial and brilliant defense by Reynard even existed. Instead The Fox was found guilty and sentenced to hang until death just as this chapter ends. I suppose my Reynard was so brilliant he deserved a two year reprieve.
> 
> The final scene with the King, Reynard's enemies, and the hanging was as close to the original as possible as it is the key scene in every adaptation of Reynard. There appears to be some rule where you must have a scene with Reynard having a noose around his neck condemned to die by hanging. It is in every serious adaptation, or even lighthearted kids movie adaptation believe it or not. It is probably one of many reasons Disney finally decided to give up trying to adapt the Reynard legend after many years of failed attempts. They did later create the fox protagonist from Disney's Robin Hood loosely based on Reynard however. The true Reynard is an antihero and is dark and brutal. He really doesn't make for a family friendly figure as his tale is fraught with brutality, violence, death and maliciousness. The recent kids movie adaptation was pretty much a silly slapstick humor type thing. But even it did have the key players, Tybalt, Isengrim and Bruun, as well as Reynard's ally the Queen, Hermeline and a couple of his kits, and the hanging scene. But instead of being a masterful manipulator as was Reynard from the original legend, the cartoon Reynard used silly slapstick actions to get out much of his jams much like a Looney Tunes episode.


	41. A Plot Against the King

As Reynard hung by the neck dying, surrounded by his enemies, time seemed to slow. All of a sudden the cold darkness filled him, the familiar presence he had known all his life was with him once again as his mistress gently caressed her servant as he faced imminent death. This was not the way he had ever wanted to end his life, but it was a noose of his own making. He had flown too close to the sun this time and gotten scorched for his efforts. He embraced his mistress feeling her warm his heart with her darkness. He told her he had tried to be her faithful servant and hoped she would reward him by taking him into her bosom and allowing him to serve her in her realm.

But his mistress spoke words he did not expect. She became angry, and the sight was terrible to behold. Her visage became that of a monstrous demon and she screamed into his soul, "I'm not done with you yet! You have more to do! Only I can say when your time is done, and I say **IT IS NOT NOW**!"

The waning energy in The Fox's limbs seemed to suddenly become infused with power and energy, and Reynard screamed out so every member of court heard the call, " **CONFESSION!** I have word for the King!"

How the fox had the strength to utter such words when he was being strangled, no one could imagine. But all eyes turned to the King, and they saw a very animated Queen Fiere speaking to her husband and motioning to The Fox dying in front of them.

Suddenly the King got a determined and curious look on his face and he rose and yelled, "Stop the execution! Cut him down! **NOW!** "

The joy and elation on the faces of The Fox's enemies disappeared in an instant only to be replaced with despair and frustration. But they could not deny a command by their King, and Isengrim cut the cord around the neck of his mortal enemy while Bruun grabbed him around the waist lifting him, and placing him atop the gallows platform. Reluctantly Isengrim cut the ropes binding the paws of The Fox allowing him to pull the noose from around his neck and rubbing the painful welts from around his neck where he had been strangling just moments before.

In those moments as The Fox sought to recover his wits, this is that he thought: _Thank you mistress for providing me the strength to try one last effort to change my fate. It's no surprise that the King and many others are angry with me… I deserve it, though I still hope to be their best friend. And yet I swear I'll never do a good turn for one of them! I don't care how strong the King is, or how wise his councils. As long as I can speak, I'll rise as high in court as they would have me on the gallows. I've got so many tricks up my sleeve! And they've barely but seen a sampling of what I have on the offer!_

For The Fox had imagined a brilliant complicated plan to turn his fortunes from certain death to revenge on those enemies that sought his life. Such was the way of The Fox that he could weave lies upon lies and create absolute truth where there was none. But this plan had many parts and required the cooperation of allies and betrayers both in order to make it that much more believable. For an easy lie is easily defeated, but lies mixed with truths mixed with unimpeachable testimony melded together with absolute confidence is stronger than mere facts.

As Reynard stepped down from the gallows to present himself to the King and Queen to confess himself, all present pitied The Fox when he spoke those words thinking it was a small concession for the King to grant a dying fox his request. Word spread to those who had only a short while before left not wishing to see their friend and ally hanging lifeless at the end of a rope. All that had left then made their way quickly back to hear the last words of their friend and confederate. As The Fox climbed the platform to present himself before the King and Queen, he hoped that things might make a turn for the better.

Once the King gave him permission to speak, Reynard then spoke these words, "Now God help me! I have wronged everyone here. I was, nonetheless, one of the best children anywhere since the moment I was weaned. Even though I never knew my father, my mother raised me and loved me and my sister as much as any mother ever did. Although my time with her was short, and times were truly hard as a child, through those harsh lessons I learned to become a survivor and thrive in a brutal world that had chewed up and destroyed most. But don't cry for me, as suffering and pain were my teachers, cruelty and savagery elements that molded me, creating that which stands before you now. But rising above the wretchedness that sought to drag me down required stepping on and harming others. To all of them I am sorry, but such is the way of the underworld, and for some to succeed others must fail."

The Fox was just getting warmed up declaring, "The World is a callous and unfair place at times, and such lessons I learned from dealing with others. For example when I met our good Isengrim for the first time, he told me it was as if we were kin, and that together we could accomplish great things. So because of his words we teamed up, which I now wish had not happened. We swore to each other to be faithful, and to hold fast together, and we began to roam as a pair. He stole the big things and I the small. Everything was common property between us, even if he had the best deal and I didn't even get half of mine. Whenever Isengrim got a few jewels or gold, he looked fierce and angrily drove me away, keeping both his part and mine. He's such a wonderful honorable thief, is Isengrim!"

"Yet these affairs were trifling. Whenever we had the luck to take a true treasure such as a box of jewelry or collection of rare coins, Isengrim turned up with his gang and followers, so after all was divided not even the smallest bauble would find it my way; they'd take all the valuable items, and I had to be content with my lot, given that they considered me lesser than them all. But thinking back on those days I laugh thinking about how much a pittance all that we ever found together was compared to the treasure I now have my paws on. For I now have so much treasure, both silver, gold and jewels, that seven vans wouldn't be able to carry it all."

When the King heard Reynard speak of this treasure of his, he burned with greedy desire for it. For such a treasure as The Fox described was immense beyond even the imagination of the King of the underworld or even the richest mammal in all of Zootopia.

A very interested King asked The Fox, "Reynard, might you tell me what's happened to all this treasure?"

The Fox replied: "My lord, I'll tell you the whole story. The treasure was stolen. If it hadn't been stolen, it would have cost you your life; you would have been murdered, heaven forbid, which would have been the most dreadful event under heaven."

When Queen Fiere heard this she took fright and cried loudly in despair, "Oh, dear Reynard: What are you saying? I beg you in the name of the long voyage your soul is about to make, tell us the plain truth of what you know about the murder that was planned for my lord husband. Speak so we can all hear it now!"

Listen now to the way in which The Fox flatters the King and the Queen, and how he wins their goodwill and love. Listen also how he blocks those who work for his death. He'll unpack his bag of tricks by flattery, and lie with seductive words. He'll make it seem as if everything he said should be taken as the gospel truth.

With a mournful expression The Fox addressed the Queen, "Now I can't escape death. Given that you beg me so passionately, I'm unprepared to endanger my soul. If I did, I'd be going into the eternal pains of hell. I won't say a thing that I can't prove, for the King would have been horribly murdered by members of his own court. I have to say those who were most involved in this conspiracy were my next of kin, and close allies, whom I'd not betray, were it not for the pains of hell threatening me."

The King was somber but skeptical as The Fox's reputation for deceit was great, "Reynard, are you telling me the truth?"

"I'm afraid so," said The Fox, "Don't you see my predicament? Would I damn my soul? What would I gain by telling anything but the truth? I'm on the very brink of death; neither prayer nor wealth can help me now."

Then The Fox trembled deceitfully, as if he was mightily afraid. The Queen pitied him, and begged the King to treat him mercifully so as to avoid any more damage, and to command the people to hold their peace and give audience to The Fox.

The King listened to his good wife's wishes and commanded everyone to hold their tongues and permit The Fox to say whatever he wanted, without let or hindrance. So listen now to what he said.

"So," said The Fox, "now that you are still, and since it's the King's will, I'll openly declare treason. As I do, I'll not spare anyone whom I know to be guilty."

Now observe how The Fox began. He called Grimbeert, his dear cousin, who had up until that day been his constant ally and friend always helping him in a tight spot, as a witness. But why would The Fox who had just been betrayed by the badger by ultimate treachery, call the badger to testify in such a fragile position? He did so because Grimbeert's testimony would make everything he said more credible, and so he could lie more persuasively about his enemies. But how did he know the badger would go along with his plans? First, because the badger knew that if he denied The Fox, it is very likely that he would suffer mightily. But most importantly, because The Fox knew that regardless of the betrayal, the badger was his ally, and wished to try to begin to atone for the wrong he had done to his two cousins.

Once Grimbeert was present looking very nervous and bewildered at The Fox never knowing what might come from his sly tongue, Reynard began, "Many years ago when I was still a kit, my mentor and boss, Xander Barb, was able to find a way into the ancient Zootoopian treasure vaults, and over two days, we were able to remove the entire contents of the collected treasures held in secret by the city. The wealth was so great, one mammal would need ten full lifetimes to spend it all. But the theft had to be kept secret upon pain of death by those close to Xander, because the secret authorities of Zootopia were hunting for those responsible ready to bring the entire might of the city down upon those who had perpetrated the crime. It was even hidden from you, my lord King, because if any of the precious stones, coins, jewelry, artifacts or treasures were to ever be released, those authorities would follow them to the source to discover their hidden location."

"So Xander sat on the great treasure waiting for those in the city to think it lost forever. Sure he melted some of the gold and silver down and recast it, but the vast majority was kept in it's original form untouched. But my boss feared even myself or other top lieutenants from knowing it's true location. Only a scant few knew of its existence, and fewer still where its riches lay. You may ask why you heard nothing about this in the news. The answer is simple in that the hidden treasure was a great secret, and to mention word of it's disappearance would accomplish nothing but angering the public and making those responsible for it to suffer their wrath."

"And so the great treasure was held in secret for many years until by boss retired, and I took his place. Still it's location was kept safe, until one fateful night. It was widely known that my mentor was not one for holding his tongue when he spoke of his exploits and adventures in his prime. One day he let slip the story of the treasure to a trusted friend, and word found it's way to the ear of Bruun the Bear. For the Bear had a devilish treacherous plan for the hidden wealth, and had Xander's children and grandchildren taken and held in secret. The duplicitous and villainous bear then held their lives forfeit if my dear boss and mentor did not agree to join the bear and his conspirators to use this treasure to finance their hideous plot. The bear used Tybalt the Wildcat as the go between to arrange all the treachery telling Xander to meet at the secret restaurant called Flanders outside of Zootopia, and had my former boss begin to remove some of the treasure he would need to use to buy the favor of those who would enable Bruun's plan to become king. So Bruun then met Xander in secret at Flanders to hatch this plot. Bruun then immediately sent for my dear cousin Grimbeert here as he was truly wise and knew the ways of the court better than anyone, along with Isengrim the Wolf and Tybalt the Wildcat. These five plotted together a whole long, dark night. With the devil's help and skill, and with the promise of Xander's great wealth, they conspired and swore to the King's death."

"Now listen to the astonishing business: the four of them swore on Isengrim's head that they'd make Bruun king and lord, and bring him to the throne here, where they'd set the crown on his head. If there were any of the King's friends or kin who resisted, then Xander would with all his wealth, buy the support of all others and drive those loyalists out and deprive them of their power and positions."

"One morning it chanced that Grimbeert, delirious talking in his sleep due to the grave guilt he felt, revealed the plot in secrecy to his wife Sloepcade. When she questioned him about it upon his waking, he admitted to her the truth of it and told her to keep it secret. But she immediately forgot her oath and confessed it to my wife, Aza. She confessed it only as long as my wife first swore on her honor and by the lives of her children that she would never, for love or hate, tell another soul but keep it secret. My wife, however, didn't keep it secret at all when she got home to me. She revealed all she had heard, as long as I'd keep it all secret. She supplied many tokens of evidence that I judged it was true. My hair stood on end and my heart grew heavy as lead and as cold as ice."

"I remembered that a similar thing happened to the frogs a while ago. The frogs were free, and yet complained that they had no king and weren't governed, since a community without a governor was undesirable. So they appealed loudly to God that He'd ordain one to rule over them: they all desired this. God heard their request. Because it was not unreasonable, he sent a stork, who swallowed as many of them as he could find. The stork king was utterly pitiless. The frogs complained, but by then it was too late: those who were previously free and afraid of no one were now bound and obliged to strengthen their king by giving their lives so that he may feast. For this reason, rich and poor, I feared that the same might happen to us."

"Thus, my lord King, I was so worried about you, for which you're repaying me now with some small thanks. I know Bruun the Bear is a vicious, rapacious swindler. I thought that if he were king we'd all be destroyed. I also know that our sovereign lord the King is a figure of such high noble birth—so mighty and so generous and so merciful—that I thought a change involving acceptance of a greedy stinking swindler, and the repudiation of a noble, mighty, stately lion, would have been truly disastrous. For the bear and his family have more mad craziness in their dumb heads than anyone else. So I was really sorry and thought hard about how I could obstruct and foil their plot, which was set to make a lord and king of a peasant traitor who was worse than a rapist."

"I prayed continually that the powers above would preserve our King in honor and health, and grant him long life. But I also thought if Bruun was able to control Xander's great wealth, he'd manage to depose the King. So I hatched a plan to watch Xander carefully morning through night for I knew that they would need to begin to draw on the treasure soon for their plans to come to fruition. So I had many of my men watch in secret to see any place my old boss would frequent. Whether it was by night or day, in cold weather or hot, I was always with eyes close to work out where his treasure was secreted."

"Once we had Xander followed to a warehouse on the edge of the city, where he went in light and left heavy. Now listen to what I saw him do: When he came out of the warehouse, he looked quickly about him to discover if he'd been seen. When he couldn't see anyone, he sealed the old warehouse shut thinking no one was the wiser to his actions. He pretended that he came out the same as he came in, but my men knew better as he stepped heavy and looked about like a worried thief after a great heist. For my old boss was out of practice at the ways of a thief as it had been sore long since he wet his foot in larceny. He then left and went off to the city on business."

"I wasn't slow about it once I knew the location, and quickly entered the warehouse with my most trusted lieutenant, Coal, at my side. We searched the area high and low knowing secrets and the keeping of valuables as we do. After a time we found a hidden chamber, and within the chamber many defenses. But my old boss had trained me too well for I was now the master and he but a novice in comparison when it came to the protection of riches. I was able to open all that was set and found the vast wealth that we had stolen from the city so long before. It was a huge room with piles of silver, gold, gems, jewelry and priceless artifacts, more treasure than I had ever seen during all my many years of thieving. And I am including the many casings of valuables I could never take in this as well. There is no one here who's ever seen so much in a single heap in all his life. So with the help of Aza my beloved, and Coal my most trusted, we did not rest by day or night before we carried away this precious treasure with immense labor to another place I had found long ago where no one would ever think to look. As the locks I used were not mammal made, but that of God and nature."

"While we were working away removing the treasure, I had eyes kept on Xander and they reported seeing him with those traitors you know conspiring against you my King. Now hear what they did. Bruun the Bear and Isengrim the Wolf sent word to the members of the court, and even to your own guards and household, declaring that if any mammal wanted a special job, one where their loyalty was to the bear, and not to my lord King, they should come to Bruun and he'd pay them. So word was spread throughout the kingdom that such positions and reward was available when none was to be had since I had secreted it all away. For all the world, he'd not find a penny of it."

"When they had compiled a list of all who could be bought, Bruun was then satisfied he had the numbers to stage a proper coup. For Bruun was satisfied as the list of names was long, including all of Isengrim's family and allies, one third of the guards, nearly half the court, all who were sworn to stand ready and support the bear as long as they had part of their payment in advance. I can only thank God that my spies informed me of all this!"

"Once they were ready to buy their support, Xander went to his secret treasure room to gather part of his hoard. He had brought a large van and many chests so was prepared to use a goodly part on his mission. But there my old boss suffered grievously, once he failed to find what he was looking for, since his hiding place was found out and his treasure carried off. The way he acted upon leaving the warehouse makes me weep: in anger and sorrow he went. He was as my own father and I had treated him so wrongly. But I had not betrayal on my mind, but liberation, as I had my spies following all of Bruun's men until I found the quarry I was searching for in the woods well outside the city. For in an encampment were the family of my old boss whom I quickly liberated and whisked to safety. My old boss came home a pauper, but then found he had all the riches he could want when I delivered them all safely to his door. He sent word to Bruun that his treasure was no more, lost to unknown forces, and hid his family and went underground himself in case of any retribution."

"Thus stood Bruun's conspiracy, because of my cunning. Now consider my bad lot: the traitors Isengrim, Bruun and Tybalt were in the King's innermost circle, and sat with him on the high bench of justice, whereas I, poor Reynard, had no thanks or reward. I betrayed my own boss, a man I loved as my own father, so that the King should live."

"My lord," said The Fox, "where are they who'd act in this way—that's to say, who'd destroy themselves to save you?"

The King and Queen hoped to win the treasure as they had many plans in their heads for what they could do with such vast wealth. Without taking counsel, they brought Reynard into their confidence, asking him if he'd be so kind as to tell them where the treasure was.

"How," Reynard replied, "should I tell the King, or those who'd hang me to protect the traitors and murderers, where my treasure is? With their flattery they want only to kill me. I'd be crazy to do that!"

The fair Queen Fiere then spoke: "Not at all, Reynard, the King would grant you your life, and pardon you completely as long as you're a wise and faithful counselor to my lord."

Reynard then replied in wonder and amazement to both their majesties, "Dear lady, if the King believes me and if he will pardon and forgive all my past crimes and perceived wrongs, then there will never be so rich a King as I'll make him, with the precious and incalculable treasure that I'll put in his possession."

The King answered speaking to his wife, "Ah, my lady, will your believe The Fox? I don't want to offend you, but he's born to lie, cheat and steal. Treachery is innate to him—it cleaves to his very bones and can't be drawn out of him."

The Queen responded, "No my lord, you can believe him this time, even though he was a felon in the past. Now he is a changed mammal: you've heard him indict his former boss, a man as his own father and blood, and his cousin the badger. He would've accused others if he'd been a false and treacherous liar."

The King nodded and spoke, "My lady, if you see it like that, and think it best to act in this way, I'll take responsibility for all the crimes of Reynard and believe him, even though it might end up harming me. But I swear by my crown that if he breaks my law just one more time, he and his family will pay for it unto the ninth degree!"

The Fox looked on the King as he spoke, and was secretly glad saying, "I'd be stupid not to tell the whole truth."

The King then picked up a piece of straw by his side anointing it his scepter, and proceeded to touch each shoulder of The Fox pardoning all his and his mentor's crimes. No wonder The Fox was happy, for he was no longer in danger of death, and got off scot-free from the power of his enemies.

"My lord the King and my noble lady the Queen: God repay the great honor you do me! I'll think how I can best thank you for it, so that you'll be the richest mammals that ever lived. There's no one alive to whom my treasure is better entrusted than to you both." The Fox declared bowing low before his majesties.

Then The Fox picked up the piece of straw anointed as substitute scepter and presented it to the King as if the real thing, saying, "My most dear lord, may it please you to receive the rich treasure that the ancients of Zootopia once held close, for I give it to you with a liberal heart and acknowledge it openly."

The King received the straw reverently and then tossed it jokingly aside with a laugh, thanking The Fox profusely. The Fox chuckled to himself.

The King then carefully listened to The Fox's counsel. All those present stood at his disposition. "My lord," he said, "now listen, and mark my words well. To the west of the secret pub called Flanders there is a forest called Hulsterloe, and a lake called Krekenpit nearby. This area is so deserted that sometimes no one goes there in a whole year except those who know what they are about. That's where the treasure lies hidden. Note that the place is called Krekenpit. I would advise you, so as to avoid any harm whatsoever, that you and my lady go there together. I don't know anyone trustworthy enough whom I'd trust to go in your stead. So go yourself."

The fox then leaned forwarded and whispered softly so that only the King and Queen could hear saying, "When you come to Krekenpit, you'll find two birch trees right beside the pit. My lord, go to the birch trees: that's where the entrance to the vault is hidden. It will take quite a great deal of searching, but I am sure your aquatic experts can locate the entrance. Within you will find rooms and chests of gold, silver, jewels and gems galore. You'll also find a truly rare artifact, the crown of Antioch, that kings of Zootopia's past wore in their time. The one Bruun the Bear would've worn if he'd had his way. You'll see many expensive jewels, with precious stones set in gold, which cost tens of thousands of Zootopia bucks. When, my lord the King, you've taken possession of all this treasure, how often will you say in your heart: _Reynard, Reynard—how trustworthy you were after all, you through your subtlety buried and hid this treasure trove here! May God grant you good chance wherever you are right now!_ "

The King replied, "Boss Reynard, you must join us in the searching and gathering of this treasure. I don't know the way, and won't ever be able to find it as I know you have hidden it well. I have heard of a few places to the southwest, but it strikes me that you are playing with us, since the place Krekenpit seems made-up."

This order wasn't good for The Fox, who, dissembling, replied indignantly: "My lord King, you're as close to the truth as we are to the moon. Do you imagine that I'd lead you up the garden path? Never! I'll dispel your doubts and direct you to the place with good testimony."

The Fox then looked around spotting the mammal he wanted and called down to him loudly: "Lapeel the Rabbit, up you come before the King!" The rabbit looking around terrified until he realized he was being addressed directly and was ushered by the throngs up the sloping platform to the temporary dais until he was before the King and Queen.

The Fox then said to the rabbit, "Lapeel, are you cold? Why all the trembling and shaking? You look of ill health and ready to soil yourself. There is no need to be afraid, but tell my lord the King the truth. I charge you to do so by the faith and loyalty you owe both him and my lady the Queen in all such matters as I'll require of you."

A miserable looking Lapeel replied that he'd tell the truth even if he'd lose his life telling it. "I won't lie, if I know the truth—you've ordered me so forcefully."

Reynard then asked, "Then tell us: Don't you know where Krekenpit is?"

The rabbit looked at the three of them curiously answering, "I knew twelve years ago very well where Krekenpit was—why ask me this question? It's in a forest called Hulsterloe in a warren in the wilderness. I've endured hunger and cold there, more than I could tell. That's where Horris the Bull used to counterfeit money, which he used to support himself and his associates. But that was all before I became friends with Ryn the Dingo, who helped me escape many dangers, as he could well testify if he were here. Never in my days did I wrong the King or do otherwise than I should have done within his underworld law."

Reynard replied, "Return to that company, Lapeel, now that my lord the King is not interested in hearing anything more from you." The rabbit then returned and went again to the place from which he'd come.

The Fox then said, "My lord the King, is what I said proven true?"

"Yes, Reynard," the King responded, "Forgive me. I was wrong not to believe you. Now, dear Reynard, lead us the way to the pit where the treasure is."

The Fox did not fear taking their majesties to the treasure as he had a plan at the ready. But he wished that journey to come at a cost. One that he hoped was not onerous, and would free his ally and see his enemies in chains.

Reynard then motioned Grimbeert forward to join them. The badger appeared as a mammal trapped, caught in a trap, considering whether or not to gnaw it's leg off to escape. The Fox offered his cousin a nod of recognition, but gave away not his purpose. Grimbeert knew his cousin was capable of anything, and he was at his mercy. If The Fox wished revenge he could take it now, and the pitiful badger stuck his neck out offering it now.

But listen to what The Fox said instead, "My dear lord and lady, I can offer to guide you to the treasure, but we first must attend to matters of great import. If it is agreeable to you both, it is important to me that that we resolve the matter of the treachery that has befallen you both and this kingdom, and that we address the punishment of those responsible."

At the mention of the punishment, Grimbeert began to look at unease as he had gone along with Reynard's testimony and knew his position was dire. To have acted in a plot to usurp the King was the greatest crime imaginable. Whether it was true or not, if the King believed such then it was a bad time for him indeed.

The King sat back at ease in his chair, for The Fox seemed ready to be his guide. And the matter he wished to be addressed was one that was to be attended anyway. If it wasn't for the distraction of the treasure, it would have been foremost in his mind. So his majesty responded, "Your terms are agreeable dear fox, and your wisdom true. Such affronts to my health and the future of the realm can not be ignored. Please tell me the guilt of all those parties involved. I know already the truth of your mentor and former boss, Xander Barb, and we have resolved his part in this ugly matter. How say you to Grimbeert here? He would see you hung today, betraying your trust, bringing you here through theft of your flesh and blood. How would you have him punished? Should he hang in your stead?"

The eyes of the badger looked sorrowful indeed as he saw his life held in the paws of his cousin. With one word it would be cut short and end at the bottom of a noose. The Fox considered the betrayer, and sentenced him thus, "My cousin here is guilty of many things, but treason is not one of them. For he was lured by the wolf, wildcat and bear, and was a slave to his ego and flattery of the tongue. They told him, he was the master of the court, an indispensable part of all which occurs in your realm. They said to him, who better to know the will of the court? They sang words for his ears which seduced his heart and soul. For my cousin only wishes to know the will of the court and all which occurs around it. With matters of great plotting and import happening around him, he was helpless but be drawn to their words and plans. But he did not support them. He told me himself on many occasions. After he found the truth of the matter, and my part in stopping the treachery from reaching my lord King's head, he committed to me to devote his life to stopping those responsible for seducing him to darkness with their wicked flattery. Wonder you why he worked so hard to expose those three over the years since? He knew of their treachery, but could do naught but try to hinder their influence in court. Imagine how heartbroken he was to see them rise time and time again as wielders of power in your lord King's favor. Knowing of their treason, and seeing them rewarded for their treachery against his majesty, he has confessed to me his despair and pain witnessing such. But what could he do? For him to accuse them hangs himself, and they control the court and your favor. He was helpless, but to just do what he could to attempt to keep them in check stopping them from taking all they could want."

The King was moved by the words as he saw true sorrow in The Fox's eyes as he spoke the innermost thoughts of his cousin. The lion then turned to the badger requesting him such, "Good badger, is there truth in your cousin's words? How stand you with regards to this treason?"

Grimbeert was buoyed by his cousin's words and his heart was full of hope and joy that The Fox was merciful. He understood the plan of his friend and ally and played his part speaking, "Truly my lord King, I am most sorrowful. I am a wretched unworthy servant, and was taken in by evil treachery speaking words that flattered my ears and spoke to my importance. For I was young at the time, still learning the workings of the court, and seduced by the power of those who seemed to hold control of all. By the time I realized what they were about, I was undone as there was no escape. To speak against their plot would have been my quick end. I was helpless but to go along with it at that point, and just hope for a miracle such that happened by my good cousin here. By removing the financing, the control they sought was lost. They wanted to go forward anyway, but I argued vehemently against. For I loved my lord King and Queen as my own kin. As my good cousin has said, I have worked to right such wrongs, tirelessly fighting for justice and righteousness in the court, stopping those others which sought my lord's doom. I humbly apologize with my entire being for ever finding myself in a position against the lord King I love and admire so much."

The Fox gave his cousin a slight nod, for he had faith in the badger's skill as a master orator of the court, and was not disappointed in what he heard. The King as well seemed moved by Grimbeert's words and took them to heart feeling the truth and heartfelt sentiments.

Sensing the defense sufficient, Reynard decided to bring the matter forward declaring, "My lord King, if you can see fit to pardoning my cousin for any part in this wickedness, I will be forever grateful as I know he only wishes to continue doing good works for your glory and for the betterment of your kingdom. Even though he has betrayed me treacherously this day, it takes not away from his other actions working relentlessly to right wrongs and being a fearless warrior for righteousness and veracity. One false act does not a lifetime of good deeds erase. And just as he has committed one false act against me, I know in his heart he wishes to do right by me. I know this because this is exactly what happened in this matter which we speak of now. My cousin made one wrong move and found himself trapped with no escape. But did he let that be the measure of his life? No, he instead spent endless devotion righting that mistake becoming a steadfast servant for you, my lord King. That is why I give him the benefit of the doubt, and why I ask that you do the same my lord."

The King was moved by The Fox's words and felt them to be true. The Queen as well sensed the repentant spirit before her, and whispered something to her husband. He smiled in response nodding his agreement. Of course, Reynard knew what she said, as his hearing was uncanny, but it was only supportive of his cause and he was glad for her words.

The King then spoke his decision, picking up the symbolic straw, he touched the kneeling badger's shoulders declaring, "Good badger, I hear your words and the plea of your cousin. As a boon for your cooperation this day and the generosity shown by your cousin, I have agreed to pardon all your past crimes in this matter, and appreciate your devotion and good works. I call upon you to continue your ways and keep a sharp eye for any such treacheries in the court. Fear not to speak of them to me, for I reward the truth and punish the deceitful. I ask you to stay with us a moment more as we speak of the other crimes to which you were a party, and to help expose the guilty so that we can know the truth of their treachery."

Grimbeert bowed his head in thanks and agreed to act his part as his cousin told the King that which he wished to know.

Reynard then explained the individual crimes of those involved, beginning, "The plot against your majesty is well known now. The five discussed joined an unholy cabal to unseat your majesty and seat the boorish bear on the throne. We know Xander was the financier so forced by holding his family hostage. Grimbeert was the one who understood the large implications of the court and the kingdom. He was there by flattery and ego, and caught in a web for which there was no escape. But what about Tybalt? Why would he plot against your majesty? Well the reasons are many: he is a close friend and ally of Bruun and Isengrim, he would gain an improved station and power at court, and most of all his price was the Queen herself."

The King stared shocked at The Fox in disbelief, "How do you mean? What new treachery is this?"

The Queen looked uncomfortable and did not wish to meet Reynard's eyes. The Fox did not wish her discomfort, but the outrage of the King was necessary, "My lord King, the wildcat has been attempting to seduce and claim the Queen as his own for many many years. It is a well known secret at court."

The King met the eyes of the Queen, Grimbeert and Reynard seeing the truth of these words in their eyes. The Queen looked down ashamed. Grimbeert nodded his head providing witness and support to these words, "What my cousin speaks of is true. I can bring many here to testify to this. In fact I can call at least one third the court off my head to confirm such as true. But the good Queen here can confirm it all herself."

The lion then glared at his wife, "Speak truly Fiere! What say you on these matters? Put words to tongue!"

The Queen placed her paw on her husband's pleading, "I am sore ashamed that they speak with accuracy. Tybalt has held me in his heart for such a time. But I assure your majesty that the affections were never returned. I will admit to the comfort and courtesy such adulation provided. But I did not see the harm in it until now. He is a talented composer and his serenades would warm me with his kind thoughts. But I never imagined he would seek harm to my lord."

Reynard continued to weave the truth and shock to his advantage, "You have proof of this my Queen. I know of letters and notes he sent to my lady Queen that are in her possession. Love makes fools of us all, and can easily turn innocent thoughts deadly to be with the object of that affection. Such motivations are as common and normal as breathing to those so inclined. Surely a prize as great as my good Queen is worth such treachery to one such as he. Do you need more proof my lord?"

The King looked crestfallen and sadly shook his head, "Nah, your words are enough. They harm my ears to hear, but I recognize their veracity. Such audacity and perfidy wounds my heart and soul. To carry on so under my very nose is bold indeed! I but thought him merely providing proper tribute to my lady as is her right."

The Fox then took advantage of his lords anger and acceptance to push matters, "So Tybalt's place was bought by power and my lady Queen's heart. But Bruun's audacity and treachery knows no bounds as he wished to unseat my lord King and sit upon his throne! The usurper and villain was the worst of all as he took my lord's friendship and love in one paw and traded it for a dagger in the back with the other. A crown does a king not make. But the bear thought exactly that. In fact he believed the fancier the crown the greater the king thus his desire for the Crown of Antioch. He had visions of power and glory that were not his right. How could this bear believe himself greater than my lord King, the most noble and righteous king ever to live! His list of misdeeds is long indeed. He plotted to replace and kill my lord King, to unseat my lord himself, ransoming Xander's entire family, plotting treachery on an unheard of scale within my lord's own court and guards, instigating treason, deception and betrayal like none in history. I do give Bruun credit for reaching high, but his methods base and heinous."

The lion was again shaken by such thoughts and expressed such opinions, "I knew Bruun was greedy for power and prestige, but never thought him one to sink so low. Looking back, there were hints of such thoughts. His eyes would wander to my throne and scepter. Such treachery is beyond imagining. But what of Isengrim? What was to be his role?"

Reynard looked around moving close to their majesties as if speaking a great secret, "An assassin, my lord King. Isengrim's blade was to be the one which took your life and head. The wolf is truly accomplished with deception and turning blade to target. Once the payments were made and those bought with treasure were in place, they would stand ready to stop any guards and the wolf would come close to tell you a secret. But instead of words, the wolf would present you with his blade as many times as needed until you lay dead my lord King. Before anyone was the wiser, my dear Queen would be mourning her dear husband, and those traitors would move into place to take control of the court. Isengrim would buy himself an exalted position at court and possibly multiple districts to do with what he would. Those two, the wolf and bear, are closer than kin. The rewards for his treachery would be great indeed."

The King was clearly impressed by the words of The Fox, but he seemed to have a concern, "Your words are well received, good fox. The treacheries you expose are grave indeed. But proof of all you claim will be hard to come by. You might think me all powerful, but that is far from the truth. For ordinary citizens of the realm this might be the case as I could have them extinguished with just a word, but you name three of the most influential and powerful members of the entire court. My word alone, nor that of my good wife here, you and the badger combined would not be near enough to convict ones such as these. I answer to the council as without their confidence I can find myself removed. This is not like a monarchy of old where one voice rules all. There are procedures and proper methods with those of power so high. Rule does not pass to my cub as in old. I wish it were so as there is much I would wish changed. Nor am I simply a figurehead as I can make and form law and can make many other decrees, but if it is deemed unjust a two-thirds vote can overturn such. How do you propose I see these justly punished?"

The Fox seemed to think on the matter a bit. It was an act of course as the clever mind of the vulpine already knew the answer. Finally Reynard's face became animated as if a great idea had sprung into it, "We already know these three and others have admitted their guilt to numerous violations as their evidence against me acts as proof of their own wrongdoing. In addition we have much evidence of Tybalt's treachery with his wanton pursuit of our good lady Queen here. But I have an idea that will expose their villainy before God and the whole court. For the great treasure I will escort you to and the treachery I have prevented, I ask you to speak thusly."

Then Reynard outlined the words for the King to speak which would effect the changes he wished. Both for his own sake to protect himself from finding his way back on the end of the rope, and to hopefully expose those who plotted his death and were so ready to carry it out moments before. The Fox thinking: _if nothing else, I would free himself from finding my way back to the gallows for a little while._ Grimbeert nodded impressed with the plan of his cousin and ally believing it had promise. Once the King understood his role, he announced to all that there would be words of import in the throne room where all could hear properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off at the momumental scene from the original legendary text and roughly follows the same pattern as chapters 15-18 of the original. Normally this scene appears in place of the trial where Reynard defends himself in my earlier chapter, but the sequence of events was changed for my adaptation for several reasons. However in the original, Reynard is never actually hung, but I thought it added a lot more intensity and set up a last minute plea from Reynard to his mistress Azrael.
> 
> In the original legend, Reynard speaks of his father stealing the treasure and plotting with the other four co-conspirators. But since Reynard never knew his father, this made no sense, and so his closest father figure, Xander, was used. In the original Reynard calls Cuwaert the Hare to validate his claim that a place called Krekenpit exists. Since Cuwaert is dead at this point in my adaptation, I just substituted Lapeel the Rabbit who appears later in the legend and who would act similarly nervous to Cuwaert.
> 
> In the original, Grimbeert is blamed as being part of the conspiracy to murder the King, but Reynard never defends him and for some reason his crime is ignored and never mentioned. This made no sense to me, so my Reynard made sure to find a way to let Grimbeert off the hook, while making sure the badger knew The Fox was being quite merciful. In the legend, Reynard only asks the King to forgive his father who committed suicide upon learning that his treasure was stolen. This is what Reynard told the King of course and not what actually happened.


	42. Assassin

Back in the throne room atop a raised dais of stone, sat the King in his great chair with his fair lady Queen by his side. Grimbeert stood to her majesty's side, and Reynard stood in front of the King. This was not of issue, as all could clearly see the large powerful ruler towering over the small fox. Arrayed before them were all those of the court in order of rank and position. At the fore stood a confused and anxious Bruun, Isengrim and Tybalt glaring suspiciously at the scene before them. They surely did not relish the relaxed and pleased face on their enemy, The Fox. For Reynard was playing a role meant to goad and vex them quite well. He nodded to the three of them giving them a slight grin and turned to Queen Fiere smiling wide and bowing low expressing his feelings for one whom he had reason to love well.

The King then stood and declared to all in a booming commanding voice, "Hear ye, all who are poor and rich, young and old, who are present here before me. Reynard, one of the principal officers of my household, had acted so badly that he was to be hanged this very day. He has now, in this court, done so much that my wife the Queen and I have promised him our grace and friendship. The Queen has pleaded so actively for Reynard that I have made my peace with him. I freely give him his life and limbs."

There was quite a large amount of grumbling, murmuring and excited exclamations from the crowd, and the three before Reynard all glared in enmity at the cheerful fox. The King spoke again loudly quieting the crowd, "I further command, on pain of death, that you respect Reynard, his wife, and his children, wherever you should happen to meet them, by day and night. I'll hear no more accusations against Reynard. If he's committed crimes before now, he will no more. He will instead mend his ways and follow the underground laws as is proper. Tomorrow he is off with us to enjoy a celebration of our newfound friendship away from the city."

The looks The Fox gave those wishing his death as the King spoke were meant to gain maximum furious effect and worked quite well as Bruun grabbed an uncomfortable looking Tybalt and stepped forward with Isengrim appearing of a violent disposition.

The bear and wolf could not control their tongues and spoke ill of The Fox, questioning his parentage and sexual preference amongst several other vile things. The tirade continued angering the King greatly as they had immediately broken his decree as if it were meaningless.

The Fox then smiled at his uncle and enemy The Wolf, "Treacherous wolf, your crimes are now known. Your deceit is exposed and you fool his majesty and our fair Queen no more. Your guilt is now certain and soon will be known by all. The unholy trio of you three, wolf, bear and wildcat, will be spoken of as if the word treason and betrayal were on the tongue."

Isengrim growled low snarling at The Fox, his ears lay flat and eyes declaring murderous intent, "What lies have you been telling Fox?"

A smiling confident Reynard turned his back to the wolf declaring, "Words and deeds which will see you hanged, and your wife and children begging at my table for scraps. You are done and my bitch now!"

Such rage entered the wolf that thought left his head, and he pulled a large hidden dagger lunging forward at the exposed back of his enemy, The Fox, with venomous deadly intent. For Isengrim may have patience and control, but events had caused the loss of reason. The wolf had seen two years of planning, dozens of favors, and millions paid to see The Fox hanging and living no more. To have witnessed the choking and gasping final breath of his enemy only to have everything turned completely against him was more than he could bear. Now The Fox had convinced the lord King and lady Queen of treason. His patience was at its end, Reynard the Fox must die!

Isengrim was a skilled killer and acted before anyone could react. He had his knife out with a flash and was at the fox in an instant bringing the blade down ending his enemy for once and all! Sweet glorious vengeance would finally be his!

As the wolf leaped at Reynard's exposed back, The Fox seemed oblivious to the danger approaching. However Reynard was anything but, for this dance was carefully orchestrated. At the last split second, The Fox stepped to his right extending one leg tripping Isengrim while simultaneously chopping a paw down with full force onto the handle of the blade ripping it from The Wolf's grasp. As Isengrim left his feet tripping over Reynard's outstretched leg, he released the struck dagger flying forward directly into a very shocked King Nobel. The dagger skidded to a stop between the King and the Queen.

The instant Isengrim had struck at The Fox, Reynard had yelled at the top of his lungs, " **ASSASSIN!** "

The King then yelled, " **TREACHERY! TREASON!** "

The stunned wolf quickly began to rise, but the King and Reynard held him down long enough for the astonished guards to move in quickly and subdue Isengrim.

The King then pointed at a shocked Bruun the Bear and Tybalt the Wildcat roaring, "ARREST THOSE TWO AS WELL!"

Before the bear and wildcat could act, they were tackled by several guards. After a brief scuffle all three were thoroughly strip searched, bound and tied. They were quickly led away and confined in secure holding cells under full guard.

A shaken King Leo looked at The Fox in shock, "I did not expect him to strike at me thus! His treachery and desperation were far greater than expected. Praise God that you were here with me Reynard, or my or my good lady Queen's life could have been ended just now."

The Queen stood and hugged her savior to her bosom, "My dear fox, you have truly saved us this day. You have our eternal thanks for such loyalty and bravery even though we have not always treated you so kindly."

An embarrassed Reynard gently released himself from the embrace of his Queen, for such a thing was improper, and while he loved his fair lady Queen greatly, he did not wish any erroneous impressions of their relationship before the court as such a thing would not be good at all. He instead bowed formally holding her majesty's paw and kissing it.

"For my lady Queen and lord King, I would brave the fires of hell and take on ten such traitors at once. For such is my love for you both." A very pleased fox told his lord and lady.

Reynard then gave them an exhausted expression, "But today has been a very trying day for me. I wish to take my leave of you both if that is possible. For I have a very worried wife and family at home that I hope wish to see me alive and well immediately. I will join you in the morning for our journey. Unless of course your majesties are in need of further protection or anything else?"

The Queen look shocked and put her paws to her face, "My poor fox, we have to apologize! We completely forgot as Aza and your kits must be worried sick! You have no idea how upset I was when your little ones were brought to court under such threat!"

Queen Fiere glanced with displeasure at Grimbeert for a moment who looked quite apologetic.

Reynard nodded as he well imagined how his good Queen felt on the matter as she had three precious cubs of her own. He responded to his fair Queen, "Fear not my Queen, for I know your heart concerning such a thing, and hold you in no way culpable for their situation. I thank you all for keeping a calm head to not worry them and entertaining them well. I am sure they will talk of meeting you both quite fondly."

The King then addressed Reynard, "A very sorry affair indeed, my good fox. I am truly regretful of the pain and discomfort such a horrid event would cause to your good wife and dearest sister. Please send them our sincerest apologies. We will of course have you escorted home immediately and provide you with a phone to call them."

The Fox smiled at them with appreciation, "My thanks to you good lord and lady. You could do me a favor though. If you could provide me with play swords and trinkets for all my kits it would be most appreciated. It would greatly reduce the stress at home."

The Queen grinned at the request, "Of course, we will give you anything we have the children would enjoy with gladness. We also will send you the pictures the children took with us and certificates of Knighthood to your home within the hour. Godspeed to you good fox."

The chaos of the court had finally quieted down as madness reigned all around for quite awhile with guards standing protectively between those at the dais and the collected masses.

As Reynard was escorted out, Grimbeert was able walk with him asking quietly, "Dear cousin, I don't expect any forgiveness or love anytime soon, but please give my deepest regrets to my cousin Aza and Marion for my actions."

Reynard nodded at the badger, "I will, although knowing them, such a thing won't be something forgotten anytime soon. But we will speak on it further. You did good today, and I won't forget your calm cool head."

Grimbeert chuckled at that, "It may have looked calm on the outside, but I assure you it was anything but. I don't believe I have ever been so nervous before. Although if I see Aza again, I will have to reevaluate that statement."

Reynard smiled, "You would be wise to avoid her for quite awhile. I would hate to lose such an ally, but am afraid she is dreaming of your demise at the moment."

The badger nodded in understanding, "I do not blame her. But I am worried about this treasure mission tomorrow. How will you produce such a treasure for their majesties when there is none?"

The Fox gave his cousin a sly grin, "Oh… I'll think of something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as the three enemies, in the original legend the only thing they do is speak out against Reynard after the King has decreed that no one speak against The Fox. To me this seemed very weak and anticlimactic. So I borrowed a bit from the 1930 movie and used the part where Isengrim pulls a knife. But in the movie he is instantly set upon by guards. Again I felt my Reynard was way more clever and instead would bait The Wolf to attack him and yet make it look like Isengrim was attacking the King, and that Reynard saved the lives of both their majesties. Blaming Tybalt for wishing to take the Queen for himself was completely original extending the adaptation used in the earlier chapter. In the 1930 movie, The Cat serenades the Queen and professions his love throughout. She even sends notes to him telling him not to toy with her heart. But Reynard never used this against Tybalt, but I felt my Reynard would want to weave solid truths into his lies gaining testimony from both the Queen and Grimbeert to make everything seem more believable.


	43. Treasure Hunt

Reynard met the King and Queen promptly the next morning to fulfill his promise of taking their majesties to the vast treasure he had vowed was his to give. He had arrived in a large SUV capable of off-road exploration driven by his second and most trusted lieutenant Coal. Initially their majesties were put off having another with them, but The Fox assured them that they would need his help for both security as well as removal of the wealth. Besides, he explained, the panther already knew of the location as he had been the only one besides his good wife who had helped him. The King and Queen could not fault his logic, and had already been concerned by the lack of security and guards accompanying them. For they had wished no one else to know their destination. However Reynard had insisted they bring their two most loyal guards, and two trusted aquatic mammals. Their majesties were concerned even then with security, and accepted Reynard's proposed solution.

In their majesties' off-road SUV, he had headphones playing music placed over the two guards, beaver's and giant river otter's ears. He then had blackened glasses completely covered so they had the effect of blackened goggles placed on all four of these mammal's eyes so that no light could pass. Reynard then offered to personally drive their vehicle while Coal followed in the second SUV. The Fox had a slight sense of worry from his majesties about their safety, and he assured them that their security was his utmost concern. He explained that if they failed to arrive back safely to the court, that he was quite sure he and his entire family would be hunted until the end of their days. In normal circumstances hostages would be offered for assurances, but he argued his family were not in the mood for such a thing at this point considering recent events. The Queen certainly understood their feelings on the matter, and argued to the King that if Reynard had ever wished them harm, he had numerous opportunities in the past to do so even when they were not fast friends as they currently found themselves. Reynard assured his majesty that the King's health and well-being upon the throne was his utmost concern arguing that given the alternatives, no one else could be trusted even if his majesty was no more. The King saw the logic in The Fox's argument, and knew the district boss had no designs on the throne as Reynard had far too many other concerns including his family, a vastly growing business empire and his massive foundation for Reds Kids. In fact if there were one mammal in his entire kingdom who would have no need or desire for the crown, The King believed it would be the fox who was currently driving them south of the city.

The King was not wrong in his thinking, as Reynard was quite pleased with all he currently had. The only thing the throne offered The Fox was a great deal of headaches and problems. For other mammals it would seem to offer wealth, power and great prestige. But Reynard needed none of those as he already had plenty of the first two, and he cared little about the third. As The Fox drove them south taking several back routes and ferries to ensure there was no chance of anyone following them, he thought of the occasion of his homecoming the previous evening.

When Reynard had arrived home, it was more a case of a great relief than any cause for celebration. The Fox primarily had concern for the health and well-being of his kits, nephew, wife and sister. The day had been quite traumatic for the two vixens, and they had a hard time keeping their feelings from upsetting their children. So when the delivery from their majesties arrived shortly after he did, Reynard distributed the play swords, fake armor, pictures, plaques and other paraphernalia to the six eager kits who spent the rest of the evening thoroughly distracted, while he spent his time reassuring their mothers all was well.

This had not been an easy task as both were quite understandably upset. Both understood that their husband and brother was no ordinary mammal, but The Fox had kept the dangers of his position away from his family prior to that point. It was not something Reynard had anticipated, and he had carefully guarded against such circumstances, but he knew it had always been a possibility. His wife certainly understood this, but his sister didn't seem to share her acceptance and took a great amount of convincing from the both of them. It was part of the reason Marion had left them in the first place, and it took a great deal of persuasion to assure her that the estate and their company was the very best place for her family. Aza finally satisfied her sister-in-law that the kits were now the most well-protected children in all of Zootopia which was no falsehood.

Reynard had then explained all that had occurred at court to his treasured wife. She had many questions and concerns, but he hoped he had answered most of them to her satisfaction. He hated to put her through such discomfort and woe, but she was the strongest person he knew. She was a survivor and relentless fighter, and had proven that all her life. It was part of the reason he madly loved her so. It was the reason he felt himself the most fortunate boss in the entire underworld as he had a partner who understood him completely and whom he could share every thought with and every aspect of his dangerous life. Very few spouses of those in such positions even had a small understanding of what was actually involved as it was full of a multitude of ugly brutal truths. But there was a very good reason for this. Very few spouses had remotely the strength, fortitude and resolve of his beloved Aza to deal with such knowledge.

The Fox chatted quite amicably with both their majesties discussing politics, court gossip and his various adventures much to the delight of the Queen. She could never get enough of The Fox's exploits and loved to hear his many tales about outsmarting wealthy businessmammals, city council members, government and ZPD officials, rich foolish mammals and the general overall mischief he would invariably find. On many occasions Queen Fiere had requested Reynard and Aza to attend various events just so she could be regaled by the tales of The Fox. The King was quite interested in Reynard's travels to the far southern regions, and the discussion of the many other pockets of civilization The Fox dealt with in his business and trade efforts.

After over three hours of travel they arrived at Krekenpit, a sizable lake to the far southwest of the city. It was situated next to a mountain range on one side, and this was the section of the lake to which they were headed. For hidden beneath the surface of the lake below these mountains were hidden caves. It was to one of these caves, the great treasure of the ancient kings of Zootopia was well concealed. Or that is what Reynard would have their majesties believe. The Fox hoped everything was properly prepared so that everything was perfect.

They parked the two SUVs near where the shore met the rock formations, and the glasses and headphones were removed from the guards and aquatic mammals. Coal refilled the two fuel tanks of the vehicles from the extra fuel containers they carried for the trip, while Reynard showed the aquatic mammals the map he had drawn showing the hidden entrance to the cave. They would need to swim under the rock formation for a distance, and in an outcrop of rocks were placed a pile of rocks in front of a hidden entrance to a sizable cave formation. The area was something Reynard had discovered in his youth on one of his many adventures exploring the areas around Zootopia where he would enjoy scuba diving and hiking. At least this is what he told their majesties. Whether it was true or not was anyone's guess. The Fox had discovered the secret cave which contained evidence and artifacts from ancient days, and provided photographs to the King, Queen and aquatic mammals showing the entrance, and the cave area above the water under the mountain. Ancient cave drawings could be seen against some of the walls inside the cave area as well as pieces of pottery, arrowheads and flint blades. Reynard claimed he had documented the area and removed the artifacts, and then sold them to the Zootopia Natural History Museum. But he refused to give up the location of the cave as he wished it kept secret just in case he had need of it. He had placed rocks over the entrance so that unless you knew it existed and the exact location, you could look for years and never find it.

It was to this hidden cave complex, Reynard had decided to move the great treasure of the ages. For The Fox did not trust mammal made locks to hold such a thing as he above any knew how vulnerable they could be. There was no safer place than a cave that had been untouched for millennium that was completely concealed. The King and Queen marveled at The Fox's ingenuity and agreed that his plan was the smartest possible.

Reynard had brought scuba gear, but thought the aquatic mammals would be far more effective for the job as they could move effortlessly in such quarters. Besides, Reynard explained, it would take quite a number of trips for them to begin to remove the treasure, and so they needed the fastest strongest swimmers. The Fox provided them instant cameras to take photos of everything before any treasure was touched to bring out and show to their majesties. Reynard also provided them a video camera to take videos and sealed it in a waterproof container for the aquatic mammals to use.

Once the beaver and giant river otter knew their mission, they set off first to find the entrance and open it. They returned excited about their success, and then took the waterproof containers with them containing the photographic equipment and portable large scale lighting. They used waterproof flashlights when exploring underwater, but needed much more heavy duty lighting for the caves. The eager aquatic mammals then headed off to explore the cave and see all that it contained.

While they waited, which they anticipated would be quite awhile, Coal told tales of Reynard when he was but a kit learning how to be thief and gang member. The Queen was quite fascinated hearing such stories, as rarely did Reynard ever share such embarrassing moments when he was young and inexperienced. She marveled that such a young kit could perform alongside experienced veteran gang members. It seemed the main issues of the young Reynard had been simply because his body had not caught up with the rest of him.

The aquatic mammals were taking quite awhile longer returning than was expected, and the group began to worry about them hoping they did not get stuck. Reynard even prepared scuba gear to go looking after them. He was almost ready to hunt them down, when they returned carrying the waterproof cases. The beaver and giant river otter had looks of concern and appeared upset.

The King demanded answers, "What causes your looks of concern? Did you not find the cave and treasure?"

The beaver responded appearing nervous, "My lord, we did as you asked. But it appears that most of the cavern has collapsed. We can not tell how long ago this happened, but perhaps several years past."

Reynard appeared greatly troubled, "What of the treasure? Speak of what you found."

The beaver looked down in a sorrowful manner, "Perhaps the instant photos we took and video footage would better answer your questions."

They played the video footage on a portable monitor in one of the SUVs while examining the many pictures they had taken. The mammals showed a large cavern where the mountain appeared to have collapsed covering most of the area above water with thousands of tons of rock from the mountain above. Scattered around the area were gold and silver coins, pieces of jewelry and other objects which seemed to have been thrown violently away from the area that collapsed. In one place it seemed a gold cup had been crushed and fused into the collapsed rock. Also in the area around the water of the cavern were scattered various bits of metal and a few gems. There were obvious signs that a great treasure had been present, but appeared to have been violently crushed and thrown about the entire area.

Reynard and Coal looked aghast, as did the King and Queen.

The Fox responded despondently, "It's… it's impossible. It could not all be gone!" He then put his head down low holding onto his knees shaking, "I must see this for myself. Such a tragedy is beyond belief."

The giant river otter looked to the King somberly, "What do you want done with the items found? We did not disturb a single one as you had directly. We merely took all the photographic evidence first before returning to you."

The King appeared shaken, but he was still the king and answered them confidently, "Remove everything you can find in the bags and bring them to me."

The beaver and giant river otter nodded and grabbed the bags for removing any items from the cave, while Reynard readied his scuba gear and followed them. Once through the hole and into the cavern, Reynard could remove his breathing gear as the air inside was breathable. There he saw the horrors that were shown in the photographs and video recordings. Most of the cavern was now collapsed under the weight of tons and tons of solid rock. The Fox mournfully followed the busy aquatic animals as they gathered every item that appeared to be mammal made from the area above and below the water.

The Fox climbed up on shore and sat mindlessly touching the golden goblet that was fused into the rock wondering how such a thing was done. The beaver and giant river otter worked fast and spent a great deal of time digging around every crevice and cranny looking for every single item no matter how small. Finally after about an hour they were satisfied they had gathered everything they could find except for the goblet next to Reynard. They were unsure how to extract it since it was stuck in solid rock. All three tried to pull it with no success. They were afraid they would need some kind of blow torch, when the beaver had an idea and used a makeshift chisel to hammer into the soft metal attached to the rock eventually separating part of the cup. The three then returned to the shore and the waiting remainder of their party.

The King spread all the items out on a white tarp in the back of one of the SUVs examining each carefully. All items appeared to be of ancient origin from hundreds of years in the past. The stamping of the coins was from ancient periods, while the jewelry showed archaic designs and handmade craftsmanship. The couple artifacts were timeworn and rings archaic.

Finally the King responded, "Truly these items are from an ancient treasure. But these are merely a few baubles from an immense hoard. Did you try swimming into all the areas around to see if you can gain access to the level under the collapsed rock?"

The beaver and giant river otter shook their heads, "Nah sire. We attempted to swim all around, but there is no passage large enough to fit any mammal no matter how tiny."

The King sighed in defeat, "Reynard, I fear time was not with us in this hiding place. Though it may have survived for thousands of years, it appears we were tardy to gather the riches within."

The Fox nodded wordlessly finally speaking thus, "I am devastated from these events, and am afraid my company would be horrid. If it is acceptable, I will travel back with Coal. Your guard can drive you back following us as there is no need to hide this location anymore."

The King agreed, "Your words are appropriately sad but have wisdom in them. The lessons learned are hard and bitter to swallow. We will have to satisfy ourselves with this meager offering."

Reynard mournfully shook his head stomping off away from their majesties and screaming in outrage into the sky once he was sufficiently away from harming others ears. He then returned and packed everything wordlessly and motioned Coal to join him and headed off back to Zootopia using the most direct route possible.

Once they were underway Coal turned to a placid Reynard asking, "I take it everything went to plan?"

Reynard nodded to his trusted lieutenant, "Perfectly. Roderick and Franz did a truly masterful job. If I didn't know everything was staged, I would swear there was a colossal treasure buried under all that rock. The cup fused into the rock was the icing on the cake. I have no idea how they were able to accomplish that."

Coal smiled at this boss explaining, "They worked for quite awhile running simulations using small scale, computers and larger scale to determine exactly the patterns of how the items would be scattered and placed them accordingly. From my understanding they cut the stone in the shape of the cup, filled it with liquid gold and held the partial cup in place until it cooled."

The Fox grinned, "Extraordinary workmanship. They have any problems finding all the ancient items to use?"

The venerable panther responded, "They had to look through several collections to find pieces that were old enough. They did have to fake a few of the coins, but they aged them so there would be no way to tell they weren't truly ancient. The loose gems didn't need to be ancient as many of the cuts and pearls look the same from hundreds to thousands of years ago compared to those of today. Fortunately we had not fenced all of the museum job from a few months back so we had a couple of items from that."

Reynard the Fox praised his ingenuous crew who had set all of this up several months ago just in case this scenario was needed. The photos taken of the ancient rock carvings were expertly superimposed onto photos from a real cavern site that was a very close match to what the cavern looked like before the collapse. Reynard appreciated all the fine details and extra touches which made everything so perfect. The cost of the treasure used and the effort to set everything up was quite minor compared to having escaped the noose, turned everything against his three worst enemies so that they would be hanged very soon in his stead, and somehow had even gotten the King to forgive all his past crimes and declare him beloved by the crown to the entire court. Yes, it had been worth every penny so many times over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole treasure was handled quite differently in my adaptation. In the original legend Reynard talks the King and Queen into going alone to look for the treasure while he leaves on a supposed pilgrimage to Rome. In the original legend they fail to find the treasure and the King gets pissed off as one would expect, but not to a great degree. In the 1930 movie, Reynard left some cryptic note about some daily horoscope of something that was found by the King. Neither of these seemed very inventive to me. I believed Reynard would be smarter than that and would come up with a ruse that allows him to get off clean and not anger the King. And of course it would have all worked perfectly for my Reynard except for one tiny little forgotten detail missed by his assistants.


	44. A Dire Warning

After the items collected were placed into the treasury depository, the King and Queen retired to their chambers after a long day to freshen up before the evening meal. However after a short while King Nobel received a request to join his Minister of the Treasury in his office. Bokart met the King as he entered the office motioning him over to look at the item he had been examining through a large lighted magnifying glass. The King looked through the magnifying glass to see a very unique and archaic medallion of gold and silver with inlaid turquoise and gems. King Leo recognized the medallion as one of the few items found in Reynard's ancient treasure that day.

Bokart had a very peculiar animated expression which was highly unusual for the normally placid stoic caretaker of all the King's valuables. He looked up at the King asking, "My lord King, wherever did you find this piece?"

The King did not wish to disclose this information, so he merely answered, "Why?"

His Minister then excitedly explained, "This… this is undeniably a piece of treasure from the substantial stolen cache. You know the one. We had been searching for these unique artifacts for years."

The King very well knew to what treasure his Minister was referring, as it was something he had been lamenting over for years and years. But it made no sense that it would be with this treasure. Surely it was just a similar piece from the same time period so he responded, "Bokart, how do you know this is that specific piece?"

The Minister got a bit of an egotistical expression explaining, "My dear lord, I have an eidetic memory. I would know this piece in perfect detail. Such a perfect handmade ancient piece would be truly unique with this level of detail."

Bokart saw his King had a peculiar expression and he realized his lord did not know what eidetic meant and he did not wish to embarrass his lord by making him ask so he added, "I am able to store information in my memory as if it were an image. It is sometimes referred to as having a photographic memory. It is one of the reasons you hired me for this position."

The King nodded now understanding what Bokart was referring to and verified the information, "You have confirmed this was the case?"

Bokart responded immediately pulled out several photographs, "Yes my lord King, I pulled the archived photographs the moment I recognized it. You can see that it matches perfectly even down to the slight indentations in the metal and the tiny chips in these two stones."

King Leo began to wonder to himself how this could have happened. They had been looking for any word regarding any of the unique pieces from a vast treasure that was stolen from his personal treasury vault many years past. The theft accounted for over two thirds of his entire treasure trove. The act was so brazen, that anyone would have the audacity and rashness to steal anything from the King of the underworld himself, was unthinkable. But to remove such an immense amount of wealth took someone who was completely insane and wished to visit the afterlife immediately. The theft was kept extremely quiet from any at court and was one of the greatest secrets of the King. Even his dear Queen had no knowledge it had even occurred. He had very discreet ears listen for any word or gossip anywhere of anyone bragging about such a theft, or any large theft for a long time after, but not a single word was heard. The King had Brokart checking with every fence, jewel store, museum, everywhere any such pieces of treasure might turn up. Most of the vast treasure was fairly generic, but there were several very unique pieces they had kept a close eye out for since it had occurred many years past.

So with this knowledge The King began to consider the possibilities of how such a piece could have found it's way into the cave. He considered that possibly Xander had been responsible for the theft and had added it to the other treasure. But he immediately discounted this possibility as the wolverine would never have been so brash or bold to make such a move, especially since in the latter parts of his career he was quite conservative in all his dealings and very careful not to make any enemies. Besides, he wasn't even the district boss when the theft occurred as Reynard had taken over several years before.

The Fox! When the theft occurred, the King considered that The Fox might be responsible immediately as he was the best thief ever known to have existed in the underworld. The Fox was certainly young and brash, but he never considered him suicidal. Leo had paid extra attention to Reynard during this period listening for any word among his gang or mention of any such treasure or theft, but not a single peep was heard. Pure cold fury and outrage began to fill the King and he began to have mad deadly thoughts. The Fox was responsible for stealing from his king! Not only did he take all his hard earned well-deserved wealth right from under his very nose, but he has been laughing about it all these years in private. What a joke The Fox must think of his King! Every time Reynard has spoken to his lord, he has been enjoying a good laugh at his expense seeing the lion as a fool like all The Fox's other marks he brags about tricking in his many stories. Yes, King Leo Nobel was angrier than he had ever been before for he now was certain that everything The Fox had said had been a complete falsehood. There was no ancient treasure! How convenient the mountain had swallowed it all up! Once again The Fox was making a complete mockery of the King's generous nature. Once again he was completely duped!

The King then looked to Bokart who was crouching in terror for some reason until his lordship realized how he must have appeared to his Minister. The lion then straightened his back and produced a regal expression addressing the poor terrified mammal, "I must apologize to you my dear Brokart. My fury is not for you, but another I suspect is responsible for a great wrong, many great wrongs in fact."

Bokart nodded in apparent relief accepting the word of his lord. The King then began to consider his options. He could not openly accuse The Fox of anything as the truth made his lordship into a fool. The Fox had even expertly maneuvered the King into declaring that no one could accuse The Fox of any crimes, and that the Fox was free and clear of any past wrongs he had ever committed. He even had the audacity of having the King declare the Fox was beloved and a true friend of The King, Queen and the entire court! The devious trickster had so carefully saved himself from the noose, and had even ensured that no one could even come after him, as The King had given him a full pardon of any possible wrongdoing. Not only that, The Fox now had all three of his greatest enemies sitting in a cell waiting for sentencing and death for numerous treacherous crimes witnessed by the entire court.

Then the King had a malicious vile thought of vengeance and retribution. His revenge was within his paws, but required great risk and potential destruction. But such was the anger and fury of the lion that sense was made from such a reckless plotted action.

* * *

The King met the three prisoners in private who would certainly be judged and condemned to death very soon. The bear, wolf and wildcat were in the most desperate of desperate positions and should be willing to do anything the King wished for the possibility of a reprieve. Besides what the King wished to propose should not be such an onerous a task for these three.

As King Nobel stepped before the three miserable looking prisoners chained to the walls of their cells, the wretched prisoners began to protest their innocence to the King all at once. The lion looked at the woeful high ranking members of the underworld brought so low by their common foe through trickery and deceit.

He then held up his paw to silence their yapping tongues regally addressing them, "Bruun the Bear, Isengrim the Wolf and Tybalt the Wildcat, I find you brought low and see you as despicable and deplorable all. I have no love for any of you. Regardless of your claims of innocence regarding the treason and plotting to assassinate me and then take my throne as proposed by Reynard the Fox, you are all guilty of numerous crimes with every member of the court as full witness. You are all guilty of extensive violations in the plot to trap The Fox and so admitted your guilt with every piece of evidence you presented to the court for two entire days. In addition all three of you openly defied by edict mere minutes after it was proclaimed speaking vilely against Reynard as well as issuing numerous threats against him and his family before the entire court. On top of this, members of the court and the Queen herself presented evidence that Tybalt has been pursuing my good lady Queen right in front of my nose! Cat, you are fortunate that you had not pressed the matter and forced contact with the Queen before this point or you would be already dead now."

Tybalt looked down at the floor appearing thoroughly dejected and pathetic.

The King then glared at The Wolf, "Isengrim, you openly pulled a blade before the entire court and attempted to assassinate your king!"

The Wolf's eyes got large and he immediately protested, "My lord King, I was trying to kill Reynard the Fox. He tricked me, making it appear I wished your death. I would never harm my lord! I swear it upon my wife Arswind and my cubs!"

The King then sighed and rolled his eyes addressing The Wolf, "You realize that it doesn't matter. To pull a knife and attempt murder of another district boss, in open court no less, and before the King, is the same penalty as attempting the murder of the King or Queen. This was witnessed by every single member of the court."

Isengrim realized the King was right and The Fox has tricked him too well. The Wolf sat down holding his head in his paws in despair.

The King then cleared his throat gaining the attention of the despondent three explaining, "However, that being said, I have now come to believe that the words of The Fox concerning you three are false. But I have a problem, as I can not punish Reynard and pardon your crimes in court as to attempt such would make me a fool. All your crimes are witnessed openly by all, and I fully pardoned Reynard of any crimes he could have committed. I don't have the patience to hope The Fox will be at my mercy again as it would be unlikely especially since all three of you will be long dead. So I have a proposal to you which has much risk to us all, but considering each of our positions, it seems for you there is nothing to lose, and for myself the possibly of vengeance is worth the risk."

King Nobel had the full attention of the three prisoners before him now as their faces showed a slight glimmer of hope where before there had been none, "There is something I would have you do which carries much risk, but I believe you all would find pleasure in so doing what I propose."

The condemned Isengrim could not control himself and uttered, "What sire?"

The lion forgave the outburst considering the circumstances and answered The Wolf, "I wish you to kill Reynard and any with him whether they be his family or even kits. No one at his estate is to be left alive. I will give you special permission to enter his district with whatever forces you deem necessary, enter his home, and kill all you find bringing me the head of The Fox. The edict will hold any you bring with you from being punished. However you will need to execute this attack very quickly under cover of darkness to prevent the possibility of any aid arriving and a full scale war breaking out. If such happened, the council would have no option but to immediately rescind my order and declare all those continuing the assault to be in violation of the district peace and sentenced to death."

Tybalt understood the court and council better than nearly everybody in the court except Grimbeert and questioned the King, "My good King, how can you issue such orders without approval from the council? Such a thing has never been done, and they will surely be greatly angered that any such action was attempted without their knowledge."

The King nodded and answered, "Yes Chief Advisor Tybalt, you are correct, which is why such a thing is of great risk, and needs to be executed as quickly and quietly as mammally possible. I will just have to deal with the results of my actions after the fact and beg mercy based on perceived insult and anger. You would need to kill The Fox before it is revoked or all is lost. The hope is you catch Reynard by surprise and take him with overwhelming numbers. The possibly for losses is high, so the act is one of desperation for all. But I don't believe I have seen three mammals more in such a condition than those I see before me now. It will require a vast number of mammals and resources to do this. But realize this is the only chance of avoiding the noose that awaits you."

Bruun the Bear spoke up wondering, "Lord king, how can such an action save us from our fate?"

The King had thought on this matter and was not even sure if his words were true, but spoke them anyway, "It is hoped that the chaos following the death and removal of Reynard would cause the court to be more worried about who would take his place, and preventing warfare across the entire kingdom. You must realize that other district bosses loyal to Reynard could rightly come to his aid and cause the entire kingdom to be thrown into open war. The council will wish to stop this from happening immediately and will scramble to do everything possible to seek its avoidance. In this complete turmoil it is hoped you three will be forgotten."

The always astute Tybalt's curiosity got the best of him, "I do not wish to look a gift horse in the mouth sire, but why would you allow this? Surely Reynard's trickery did not rise to this level? His trickery seemed focused upon us three rather than yourself. Why would you risk open warfare across the entire kingdom?"

Bruun and Isengrim glared angrily at the wise wildcat.

The King did not wish to admit the reasons for his displeasure with The Fox so he simply responded, "Do not look at the cat thus. He is truly perceptive and quite shrewd. I will only say I have many reasons and they are very personal. Are you agreed to do this?"

The wildcat then shyly asked, "What about the lady Queen? Does she know of this?"

The King looked angrily at the wildcat and then sighed, "No… no the good Queen would never approve or condone such actions. She must not know of this until it is too late. Thus a further reason you must finish The Fox off quickly. Are you all agreed then?"

The three prisoners then looked to each other and nodded their heads all giving their consent to the King.

Isengrim The Wolf an excellent tactician then declared, "But my lord King, to plan such an assault of such a force will require some time to strategize and prepare. I would normally want nearly a week to get everything right."

The King glared at him, "You have a day at most. You will need to strike by morrow's night or all will be lost."

The Wolf nodded demonstrating understanding, but he was clearly uneasy at such a short time frame for all that must need be done.

The lion then spoke his final words, "Well just make sure it is an overwhelming force then. I will release you in secret and hide your absence. If you fail achieve your objective quickly, I will be forced to claim you escaped and a kill on sight order will be given."

The somber three indicated they understood the stakes and were unlocked by the King. Two armed guards loyal to remain silent escorted the prisoners down a secret passage and released them unseen in the darkness.

In another room, a very astute watchful badger appeared aghast with his ear to a vent hidden in the shadows. He quickly made a couple quick errands to find some other information he needed, and then slipped from the court and into the night.

* * *

Reynard was sitting in his study reading, with Aza by his side. Scarlet, Nick and Crimson were playing on the rug in front of the couple. There was a knock on the study door, and a guard stuck his head into the room.

An annoyed Reynard looked up from his book at the nervous guard, "I thought I told you that I was not to be disturbed for the next hour?"

The guard gulped looking uncomfortable at his clearly perturbed boss answering, "Boss, Grimbeert is at the front gate. He said it was urgent he speak with you immediately."

The Fox got a very curious look on his face while fire filled the eyes of Aza and she grabbed her husband around the waist reaching under his shirt grabbing two very sharp knives from a hidden brace across his chest.

The furious vixen then began to march rapidly toward the door with her implements of death at the ready declaring, "I will go have a chat with my **COUSIN**."

A panicked Reynard dove to the door blocking his wife from leaving. In response she waved the knives at her husband indicating she meant business and for him to get out of her way or pay the painful price.

The Fox attempted to placate his fierce wife calmly telling her, "Sweetheart, Grimbeert would not have come here personally without good reason. It must be something truly dire for him to risk such an appearance."

The enraged vixen seemed to finally recognize her husband's logic and allowed him to remove the blades of vengeance from her shaking paws slipping them back in their sheaths. He then escorted her back to the couch and left with the guard letting him know to pass word not to let his wife out of the house for any reason until he returned. He made sure to let them know he would take full responsibility if they had to physically prevent her from leaving.

The guard told him that the badger was alone and unarmed. Not that Reynard thought Grimbeert would be here to assassinate him, but they were taking no chances as of late.

Once he got to the front gate, he had them open it enough to let the badger in on foot. His poor cousin looked quite the wreck, and Reynard knew immediately something indeed quite drastic must have brought the badger to his door. He walked the badger to a lowly lit area where they could have a discussion. To The Fox it was as if it was day, but to the badger it would seem quite dim.

Reynard greeted his obviously distressed ally with a calm friendly welcome, "Ah dear cousin, did you happen to go out for a stroll this evening and get lonely for a handsome face?"

The distracted badger was confused by The Fox's joke, but then chuckled nervously, "Cousin, I am here with grave news. You are undone. The King seeks your death. He has secretly given authorization to your enemies to execute you and your family in your very home!"

Reynard regarded the babbling badger and calmly responded, "Cousin you are making no sense. All was well with his majesty as I left him just a short time ago. Surely you must be mistaken. Please tell me everything you know and how you know it in full detail so I can try and make sense of it."

And so Grimbeert told Reynard that after The Fox had explained the Ancient Treasure ruse that The Fox planned to use with the King earlier that day, he had hung around court after the King returned to make sure all was well. He had heard that the King had been called to the treasure room for a matter of import and that the King had left the company of Brokart, the Minister of the Treasury, in an extremely foul mood. There was word the King had gone to see the three prisoners, Reynard's mortal enemies, Bruun, Isengrim and Tybalt.

Through his many years in the court, Grimbeert had learned that there were certain places one could hide unseen and listen to conversations thought private. The badger had known of a place nearby to the prisoner cells near a vent where if one listened carefully enough, they could hear a conversation from the prisoners. In fact Grimbeert had even listened to the three prisoners earlier that day discussing their fate. There was not much useful learned from that earlier conversation except that they were completely despondent and quite angry at Reynard. This was no surprise. But the conversation the badger had heard and recorded between the King and the three prisoners was certainly of interest.

Reynard asked if he had the tape with him, and Grimbeert produced it for his cousin. The Fox then sent a guard to hurriedly gather the best cassette player he had at the estate while Grimbeert relayed the gist of the conversation he had heard. A short time later the guard returned sprinting with the tape player, and the two listened carefully to the recorded conversation. The echo from the vent made it challenging to make out everything perfectly, but after replaying some sections several times, they found they could make out every word.

Grimbeert then explained he wished to know what had happened in the treasury and bribed a few of the employees as well as trading some juicy court gossip to find that Bokart was very excited about one piece they had just acquired, and that the minister had pulled the records and old photographs for an ancient medallion with turquoise stones and gems. Apparently this piece made the King as angry as Bokart had been excited to find it.

Reynard then sighed shaking his head and cursing to himself. He then explained to the badger where that particular medallion had come from.

An incredulous badger stuttered out, "You truly stole from the King… stole **SO MUCH**?"

Reynard answered groaning a bit, "I was a bit overzealous back then and wanted a true challenge. I was bored with simple heists and robberies. What could be a greater challenge than stealing the horde of the King of Thieves?"

A wide-eyed Grimbeert declared to his cousin, "You were **mad**!

The Fox then sighed and answered, "Well I thought I had gotten away with it fine until now. No word of it ever came out just as I suspected. The King would never want it to be known that he had such a theft happen to him under his nose."

The badger could not understand what could have made anyone do such a thing. The risks were astronomical and The Fox could not even brag of it, "If you knew no one would ever hear of it, why then do it?"

Reynard explained, "I don't do things for glory. I enjoy challenges. The King was overconfident. I wanted to assure him that he was vulnerable the same as anyone else. At the time, if caught I was going to claim that I was merely showing him where he was vulnerable. But since nothing came of it, I just kept it to myself. I used most all the proceeds from the theft for Reds Kids. I did not take it for the money… so I gave it all to the kids. I guess there were a few unique pieces that we couldn't sell without alerting the King as if they were found sold, they could lead back to me. It was so long ago, I had forgotten all about them. I suppose my people saw them when searching desperately for ancient looking treasure as I had requested for the ruse."

Grimbeert shook his head appearing quite shaken and disturbed, "You must surely flee cousin!"

A determined looking Reynard declared, "If the King wants a fight, then he shall have one. I will not run cowering from such vermin and scum."

The badger looked mightily sorrowful, "I wish you good luck then cousin."

Reynard gently touched the worried badger's arm in reassurance, "You have done me a great service today risking much to appear before me."

Grimbeert had tears in his eyes responding, "It was the least I could do. I owe you much… and love you all so very dearly. I worry what could happen to the children."

The Fox nodded, "I share your concerns and will make proper arrangements to safeguard them, your cousin Aza and cousin-in-law Marion, as well as your uncle and aunt. If things get bad, I will make arrangements to get them to safety."

The badger had grave apprehension, "Why not send them away now?"

Reynard had an answer for this, "I know it would seem the prudent thing to do. But if it was known that they had fled and they were followed, they could be captured and used to force me from my home to save them and result in my death and an easy victory for my enemies. By forcing my enemy to engage me fully, they can flee in the chaos instead where their absence would be likely unnoticed. If I had much more notice, perhaps sending them away in advance could have been possible."

Grimbeert nodded impressed by the logic of his cousin, "I had not considered all that. You truly are a master tactician dear fox."

The Fox in question put his friend and ally at ease, "I thank you, but there is a great deal of work to do and many plans to be had. We had anticipated such a strike in the past and most of the contingency plans are already well in place. But knowing exactly when they will strike and their desperate need for a quick result, I can put some nice nasty surprises in place. We will need to have most of these done before the light of day so that they will go unnoticed. So I apologize to you, but I must take my leave as there is much to do."

The badger gave The Fox a slight smile and nod in understanding. He then looked sorrowfully at The Fox before him and considered something, but stopped himself. He then said, "Fuck it!" And embraced a surprised Reynard hugging him tightly.

The Fox gathered his wits and returned the hug of the weeping badger trying to assure him that this was not the end, and that he would see him again.

Reynard then admitted to himself that he certainly hoped this was the case, but odds were not entirely in his favor. He let the badger know he wished to hold onto the tape as it may come in handy, and thanked him again for his warning, escorting him off the grounds. The Fox then got on his phone immediately and made numerous calls to his allies all over the kingdom. They had a massive amount of planning and preparation to do before the light of day as the daytime needed to seem as normal as ever at the estate. But it would be anything but normal, that was for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole ruse of Reynard and Coal going to the treasure with the King and Queen was completely new. Finding the missing piece of the King's stolen treasure hoard, and the massive theft from the King was also completely original. The King sending Reynard's allies to attack his home, or castle in the 1930 movie, corresponded loosely to events in chapters 25-26 of the original legend. But the King was merely angry at being tricked by Reynard in those cases, and was not seeking retribution. In addition Reynard's enemies were not desperate wanted mammals, but were merely seeking revenge on their foe.
> 
> The changes and adaptations I made were done because in many cases they made much more sense. Also I thought Reynard would be much more clever than he was in many places in the original legend and movie. A final thing I wanted to do was crank up the intensity and action leading to an enormous showdown of epic proportions. The King's desire for revenge, the desperation of the three condemned enemies, the threat to murder all of Reynard's family and followers at his estate, and the desperate desire for Grimbeert to prove his love and support for his cousins and their family, were all unique aspects of my adaptation meant to really intensify everything. The final section has nearly ten pages of notes alone already, so I am looking forward to seeing how it turns out.
> 
> One final note regarding the stylistic choices for the scenes regarding the King and the court. The reader will notice that stylistically the story is told quite differently from a narrative perspective as well as the dialogue and description used being a much more Old English style. This was on purpose in the sections involving the King and court members. I chose to write it with the original Old English style of wording as well as the outside narrative perspective rather than directly from Reynard's point of view simply as an homage to the style of the original legendary text. The latter scenes not involving the King and court intrigue will return to the more traditional style going forward.


	45. Preparations

As Reynard left his cousin Grimbeert's company, he immediately began yelling orders to his guards and security. By the time he had made his way to the estate entrance, he had his staff running in every direction.

Upon entering the estate, he met a very concerned looking Aza at the entrance. She clearly knew something monumental was occurring as the entire facility was abuzz with activity.

Reynard placed a paw gently up in the air to pause the torrent of questions he knew were dancing on the tip of his wife's tongue as he was currently on the phone with his executive assistant, "Tell me when you can get all my council on a conference call. Also call all allied district bosses and let them know I will be needing a conference call with all of them in about an hour. You set the time that all will be available and let me know."

Aza's eyes were wide with concern, but she patiently let her husband finish getting things in motion. Once he was done, he turned his attention to his dear wife.

"They are coming for us… tomorrow night. The King knows everything was a trick and also about the plunder of his personal treasure hoard, and has sent my enemies for us all. Grimbeert overheard the entire plot and came to warn us." The Fox informed her, not bothering to waste any words as time was short.

His wife knew this was the case and withstood the temptation to ask the hundreds of questions ready to burst forth, instead holding them for later as she knew how much preparation was required.

So she instead simply asked, "What do you need me to do?"

He smiled at her gratefully acknowledging her restraint and appreciating her strength of will for keeping calm under the extreme circumstances, informing her, "Gather the family together and run them through all the emergency procedures. But keep them calm most of all as panic and fear is our enemy. I will be with you all shortly."

She nodded her head and immediately set off to gather her parents, Marion, Nick and all her kits.

Reynard was then informed he had most of his council on the phone and informed them of the situation.

Sheba was the first to respond growling loudly, "I will rip them all into pieces and feast on their entrails!"

Reynard always appreciated the enthusiasm of the tigress, but now was the time was cool heads not threats. So he calmly informed them all, "The most important thing is that everything needs to appear normal here at the estate and in the entire district. We must not let them know we have any warning. I need all gang members we had already allocated to fortress defense smuggled in through the water entrance using the tunnel. They need to bring in all weapons, ammunition and supplies needed. Most things we already have prepared and stored here at the ready, but because of the size of the assault force, we will need everyone staffed for a category red event. Also I have called in all our nearby mercenary personnel to also arrive via the waterway tunnel as they will be employed as supplemental estate defense forces. Those mercenary forces too far away to get here tonight, but still within a day's range, will be called in to supplement Sheba and Rath's ranks on the perimeter. We have two deliveries scheduled for tomorrow which will arrive through the back entrance exactly as scheduled, however we will sneak in any additional personnel and supplies that we can't get in here tonight in the delivery vehicles."

Fortunately Reynard was one to plan for all contingencies, and this scenario had been pre-planned in detail. However it was more likely the attack would occur without any warning. In this event, as soon as any potential assault was detected, staff were ordered to defend the potential breach targets, while the estate went into full lock-down mode. Calls would go out to all gang forces, allies and mercenaries who would stage outside the estate at whatever was the weaker enemy position, either the main or back entrance, and force their way through securing that entrance, which would then be opened to allow them entry to aid in the defense of the estate perimeter. Also additional mercenaries, allies and gang members would be ferried in through the water entrance during this period. His forces had drilled for this event numerous times, and could mobilize to bring a heavy defense force to the estate very rapidly in case of attack.

However since they had notice of the assault and a rough timetable of it's commencement, Reynard instead decided to employ what he referred to as the spider strategy where he instead planned to draw the enemy into his web, and once they were committed to the attack, to close the trap on them. He would prepare all defense measures to go into activation right before the assault, bring in all defense forces under cover of the night and hide them inside the estate having them go over all the battle plans thoroughly and have them all well rested and fed beforehand. Sheba and Rath would lead a large contingent of outside forces consisting of gang members, mercenaries, former Kids and other similar friendly forces, which would be responsible for surgical strikes, sniping targets of opportunity, disruption of enemy command and control, destruction of any breaching equipment or forces, and numerous other methods to sandwich the assaulting forces in a vise so that they were being attacked simultaneously on multiple fronts. Their job would not be as much about killing the enemy force, as it would be able slowing and disrupting their assault, providing more time for the perimeter forces to deal with the breaching forces. The biggest danger would be if the enemy were able to establish a beachhead and freely enter the estate at will in huge numbers which would overwhelm the defense. The idea was that the outside forces would attack any such position from the rear forcing the enemy to worry about their rear flank, allowing perimeter teams time to converge and repel the concentrated forces.

Coal and Alexei would join Reynard inside the estate with Coal commanding estate perimeter forces, and Alexei focusing on Reynard and his family's personal safety. Reynard would command inside forces and the overall battle.

With the preparation and all the nasty surprises they had planned, it would seem Reynard would be in a strong defensive position. However Reynard and the others knew that because of these new circumstances, the enemy would have many advantages including overwhelming numbers, desperation, and protection from outside interference because of the assistance of The King himself. Reynard had never expected to face such an immense force, and without Grimbeert's warning, they would most likely have overcome his defenses quickly and gotten to him and his family before his gang and allies could have come to his aid, and everything would have been lost.

Reynard then reminded his lieutenants, "Make sure any visible movement is kept to a minimum in case there are eyes within the district. Everything needs to look completely normal so make sure normal guards are present and normal movement is observed. Prepare all the forces and supplies in secret and make sure they are all well rested and nourished in case this becomes an extended conflict."

Rath spoke up in surprise, "Do you think this could last awhile?"

Reynard responded, "Well I am hoping so, as the longer we can extend the conflict, the better our position. The most important thing is withstanding their initial assault as it will no doubt be fierce and massive. We will need to try and make the price of that opening be extremely steep indeed, because if they continue sending their entire force in mass, we will be quickly overrun. However, if their losses are catastrophic, it should give them pause and force them to rethink their approach. Mammals will begin to question their loyalty and dedication to the goal if they see all their fellows slaughtered before them. Much of the fight itself will be psychological in nature. We need to make sure they know that any who take up arms against us will be met with blood and brutality."

Sheba growled loudly, and Reynard could sense her grinning through the phone, "Don't worry Boss, I will make sure they all regret the day they were ever born! I will paint the streets with their innards and blood, and feast on their flesh!"

Reynard smiled thinking of how pleased Sheba and his mistress would be about the coming events. But the rest of them knew the potential devastation and losses they faced. Toward this thought, The Fox decided a warning to his enthusiastic tigress would be appropriate, "Shea, I know you dream of glorious slaughter, but it is more important that you minimize risks to all perimeter forces. I only want you attacking in situations where you have the clear advantage and minimal risks. It is more important you all stay alive in order to provide maximum distraction."

Rath answered Reynard's cautious advice, "Boss, I am sure Sheba is clear on what our mission is to be. She just wishes to express her fury at those who would do you and our district harm."

Coal chuckled at that, "That is certainly a polite way of expressing her opinion. We are all aware of the extreme care you have taken to minimize casualties on our side. But know we all are prepared to give our lives towards the defense of our district home and your family."

Sheba roared expressing her jealousy, "I wish I was in Lexy's place by your side as imagine the death and slaughter you will bring will be truly glorious!"

Reynard had to laugh at that, "Shea, I am hoping that you have all the action as what you describe will mean we will be quite overrun at that point. But I do appreciate your willingness to be here at my side. Just realize that we all have critical roles to play. Now I must get ready for a call to all my allies."

Coal had a thought on that matter, "Do you call them all to war?"

The Fox considered his question, "We will discuss it, but I am hopeful it can be avoided. However, we will prepare for that eventuality, and ready a first decisive strike to end it quickly if it comes to that. Anyway, you all know what you must do. Do not hesitate to call me with any questions. Good luck."

With that he ended the call. His meeting with his allies would not be so smooth, as this kind of scenario had not been planned in detail with them as it had with his own forces. It seemed The King was trying to avoid an all out war, and Reynard agreed that this would be disastrous. But if his position was in jeopardy, and the enemy tried to press their attack with reinforcements or movements against other parts of his or his ally's districts, he would not hesitate to declare open war and seek to utterly destroy any who stood against their interests with no mercy, restraint or remorse.

In the time before his meeting, Reynard answered his staff's many questions and issued orders concerning the movement of forces and supplies, as well as preparations that must be finished before the light of day. Defense forces and supplies had to be rapidly moved within the facility in secret, traps needed to be prepared for activation, defense equipment needed to be loaded and tested thoroughly. It was an organizational nightmare, but fortunately contingencies for everything had been well planned in advance.

Once Reynard's got all his allied district bosses on the phone late that night, he laid the situation out for them all. Understandably they were furious and wanted to go to war immediately.

Sweet Lou the Jackal, Reynard's longtime ally and boss of the Rainforest District, was the first to speak up furiously voicing his opinion, "Such actions are **outrageous** and **unforgivable**! We need to plan a counter-strike on all their districts to draw them away from their attack in order to defend their home territories."

Felid Surepaws the Snow Leopard who was known by his nickname Felgrand, the new boss of the Meadowlands District, had been a friend and colleague of Reynard's for many years as a lieutenant to the former boss. Reynard had pushed the snow leopard to encourage his former boss to clean up their district and prevent the kind of abuses that regularly occurred in other districts throughout the kingdom. The Fox had helped to encourage this practice by conducting many profitable joint ventures with the former boss, but they were not always completely successful in keeping the boss from overlooking abuses in his district. Now that Felgrand had taken charge, things in the Meadowlands were run quite similar to how Reynard ran his district.

While not so thirsty for war as Sweet Lou, Felgrand echoed the Rainforest District boss's opinion, "If we allow them to strike at another boss like this, it sets a dangerous precedent. An attack against you Red, in your own home no less, is an attack on us all. How can this not be a declaration of war?"

Rikki Tikki the Mongoose, boss of the Downtown District and recent ally of Reynard, was quite bloodthirsty with regards to the matter. As he was known for being small in stature, but extremely quick, viscous and deadly, his ideas seem to follow a more subtle and brutal path, "I say we strike at each of their families in return. If they are willing to come at you and yours in such a way, they can expect no less a response to their own. Such soft targets would be easy to strike brutally and quickly. Also if each of us struck one of their districts in secret while they were engaged at your estate, we would quickly take control of each one. The other option is for all of us to collapse on the enemy from all sides as they gathered to strike your estate. We would quickly slaughter them."

Reynard realized that the mongoose had excellent tactical ideas, but such brutal methods might cause more problems for them all in the long run. The Fox was also loathe to sink to the level of involving innocent families and children in the situation. However if he felt it would help protect his family and district, The Fox would not hesitate to give such an order. But Reynard saw no benefit to such an attack, only numerous downsides.

So his carefully measured response to his allies was thus, "Because of The King's involvement in all this, I feel such actions may be premature. He acts without the support of The Council, and will greatly anger them as soon as they hear of this. If we were to take any warlike actions, they may go hard on all of us as soon as they become involved. However if we play it correctly, the blame would all fall on our enemies and The King, leaving all of you as favored in the eyes of The Council for your restraint. Now this does not mean that you would be idle in your actions, as I have great need of your aid. Sweet Lou and Felgrand, I would ask that you have much of your forces gathered along the borders to the Docks District once they finished their staging phase. I will need you to seal off the borders so they can not escape or gain any reinforcements. If they wish to press the issue, you are free to execute them at will as long as you hold to your own district borders. Rikki, I would invite much of your forces as guests for a party I will hold on a flotilla of ships in the harbor tomorrow evening. You will need to create a blockade along the Savanna Central waterway border as well as cutting off all traffic in the harbor forcing any reinforcements to only come from the land which Sweet Lou and Felgrand will have completely blocked."

Sweet Lou was the first to see the wisdom in Reynard's plan, "You set a trap for them quite tightly. Once they are engaged, they will be unable to flee or gain reinforcements. But what of your ability to withstand such a force? Surely you need help with defense."

Reynard had considered the additional numbers his allies could provide, but he had decided the other was a better option, "If things get bad, we may need to call your forces in to create a distraction and force your way through them to aid me. But the mammals I will have here all know their purpose and job. They were all trained and chosen to work together perfectly. Having additional forces who are unfamiliar with the defensive measures could cause more problems than value, and could potentially fall prey to the traps and cause friendly fire situations. Once they know that reinforcements are not coming, and that their way of escape is blocked, this hopefully will give them pause before continuing the assault. We will call The Council as soon as the assault is underway bringing up the possibility of war. That should cause them to act swiftly to put a stop to everything and desperately attempt to gain control of the situation. Shortly after we call The Council, I would have all three of you also call The Council requesting authorization to enter the conflict and retaliate against the other districts. The Council will wish to deny your requests of course, but it will provide strong motivation for them to side with us in the conflict for acting with restraint and seeking proper guidance through them. This brings them to our side, and makes The King and our enemies traitors in their eyes."

Even Rikki Tikki could see the wisdom in such a plan, "Your plan and reasoning is brilliant as always Red. I only worry that you will be unable to contain their assault. I would have you remain in contact with all our forces so that we may all converge on your position and aid you in the conflict if necessary. I plan on having my forces on the flotilla all armed and ready to help your defense at a moments notice."

Reynard had to agree that Rikki Tikki's request was prudent, but he cautioned him, "I would only ask your aid as a last resort. The potential of your people falling victim to my own defenses, or being attacked by one another or my own forces during the chaos of battle is great. One thing I may need is a clear path to send my family and allies through your lines to protection if we are forced to flee our position."

Reynard's allies assured him that should the need arise, they would prevent any pursuit, and keep his family as safe as if they were their own. His allies then went to prepare things on their end, but all agreed to tell no one, not even their lieutenants of what was to occur. Each boss would act as if they were performing readiness tests and training, and nothing else.

* * *

Later he met with his family in the living room where the grandparents were playing games with the kits while Aza and Marion looked on. All turned to Reynard with anxious faces as he briefly updated them on the situation.

Marion picked Nick up and held him in her lap as she voiced her opinion, "Renny, Nick and I have nothing to do with any of this. We need to go join John in our apartment until this is all over."

Reynard patiently considering his sister and calmly responded, "That is not advisable at this point Sis. These enemies of mine are truly desperate and would attempt to use anything they could to their advantage. They would most likely take you, John and Nick as hostages the instant they knew about you. They would attempt to use you to force my hand to try and secure your release. They would not hesitate to kill some of you or do horrible acts to you to try and force me to their will. It is the same reason why it would be equally dangerous to have Aza and kits leave my side right now. I have extreme defensive measures at the estate designed to protect you all for exactly this kind of situation."

Aza spoke up then assuring her sister-in-law the truth of Reynard's words, "Marion dear, Renny has prepared a special safe room to hide us all away where we can wait in comfort with supplies and full monitoring of everything happening during the attack. It even has entertainment as well as emergency escape routes. He has plans for every possible scenario."

Marion was angry and scared and lashed out at her brother, "Just like he planned so well to have my Nicholas and your Scarlet and Crimson taken with their lives held hostage? He can not protect us from everything!"

Reynard was hurt by his sisters words, but knew she was just frightened, "Sis, please just believe that I would want you and Nick to be in the safest place possible. At the moment, that is by Aza's side."

He then gathered Aza's parents, Clarette and Occi, who had been keeping the kits occupied, "You two however should be safe to leave. Because Occi is Isengrim's brother, it is highly unlikely they would ever risk taking you two, especially if I have you under my allies' protection. While they may risk a move on Marion and Nick in such a situation, the risk would not be worth the unlikely reward they sought. Would you like me to have you taken out and hidden in secret with my allies?"

Clarette and Occi had a brief discussion which only lasted a few seconds before Clarette responded, "I thank you for your concern for our safety, Red, sir. But we have been separated from our daughter for far too long. We would rather die than ever be separated from her and our grandkits ever again."

Clarette and Occi hugged their daughter with tears in their eyes, and she returned their hug in kind whispering to them that they were always welcome by her side.

Occi then shook his head expressing his disbelief, "I can't believe my brother would attempt something like this. He must be crazy!"

The Fox tried to explain the situation, "Isengrim and the others are in a desperate situation. They see this as an all or nothing proposition, and will hold nothing back. I only hope that your brother has the balls to come for me himself."

Aza got fire in her eyes at this suggestion echoing her husband's desire, "I certainly hope so as well. I have quite a welcome for him myself." She said through clenched teeth uttering a low warning growl.

Reynard nodded hearing words that he expected from his darling wife, "Now that all that is settled, I want to go over everything that has been planned for you all, and all contingencies. Please feel free to ask any questions."

He then went over the plans for the next twenty-four hours. After he finished, his eldest kit Titian as well as Brick came forward declaring, "Dad, we wish to fight! We can help!"

They then demonstrated their abilities and determination waving their play swords around quite enthusiastically.

Even little Crimson began waving a small play dagger around yelling angrily, "BAD BAD MAMMALS! BAD MAMMALS DIE!"

Reynard stifled a laugh quickly projecting a serious expression as he addressed his three exuberant sons, "Boys, I have a much more important mission for you three. I need your help keeping your sisters, mother, aunt, cousin and grandparents safe. You need to help keep them calm, and if they feel protected by you all, I am sure everything will work out fine. Do you think you can do that for me?"

All three kits nodded enthusiastically ensuring their father they had accepted their mission, and would do everything in their power to keep everyone safe.

Reynard then had final words for them all, "I know you are quite excited at the moment and tensions are high, but you all need to get plenty of rest tonight. I have had bedding for all of you moved to the basement play area. This is a precaution in case something premature occurs so we can quickly move you all to the safe room. You need to stay close to each other at all times so we don't have to search for anyone in case of an emergency. Pack everything you will need for travel, but realize it needs to fit in a small case only. Most things you will need will be provided where you would be going if it is necessary. I will provide you all warm drinks and other things to help you all sleep and reduce your anxiety shortly."

With his family members taken care of, the busy fox then left to attend to the hundreds of other preparations he needed to make sure went smoothly.


	46. Kill BAD MAMMALS

Maupertuis was a sizable estate located on the middle eastern island in the Docks District where the Vine Street subway junction was located with a primary stop on the Zootopia Loop as well as well as an end stop on the Docks District Circuit of the subway. The island was simply called Vine Island. The estate was located in the northeastern corner of the island in between bridges connecting it to the Rainforest District on the north and east sides. Both bridges led into main roads connecting the quiet residential areas surrounding the estate. It had two primary walls facing into Vine Island. The main entrance was located on the western wall and the back entrance on the southern side. The walls also extended partway along the water side with an open section which opened onto a beach with docks and boats and a water wall which extended all the way to the bottom of the surrounding waterway. It was into this opening that numerous boats were ferrying gang members, mercenaries, equipment and supplies for defending the perimeter throughout the night. The docks were covered and led to tunnels into the estate so all this movement would be unobserved.  
  
Once Renard had purchased the estate, he had added numerous security measures. Those included twelve meter high walls surrounding the property with rolls of razor wire on the top inner and outer sections. The outer appearance appeared to be of a decorative stone and brick wall, but it hid a latticework of reinforced steel and conductors which were monitored at all times at the two guard stations next to each entrance and the internal security monitoring station inside the estate. Any breaks or damage to the walls would be instantly detected by any of these locations. The entire fence could be electrified in sections to various levels. Typically during the evenings it was turned on to a low non-lethal level which would only disable those coming in contact with it. However in emergency situations it could be raised to lethal levels. The walls were fortified such that they could withstand high speed impacts from large vehicles. The two gates were made of thick flexible sections of reinforced galvanized steel with titanium alloy supports. In addition support beams could be extracted from beneath the road behind the gates and connected to the gates providing massive strength to prevent any breaching or pulling of the gate from it's supports. The guard stations were essentially fortified bunkers encased in concrete with thick transparent plastic windows. Guard stations were armed with weapons, numerous defensive measures, and feeds from various cameras placed around the estate.  
  
All power to the estate, walls and guard stations were run from underground cables with redundant systems. Backup power systems and generators were available to handle indefinite power outages if necessary. Panic warning systems were in place in case of any suspected breach attempt which could instantly activate lethal defensive systems and secondary perimeter systems. It would also alert the main security at the estate as well as support personnel outside the estate.  
  
Reynard had designed the estate to be a balance of beautiful livable space, and a fortified secure compound. The security measures were designed to be as attractive as possible, but they hid extensive improvements including providing all windows and doors in the estate with reinforced steel which could be automatically moved into place sealing all possible entrances as well as monitoring for any attempts at tampering or breaches. Outsides of the estate were treated with fire retardant material. Numerous traps and defensive measures were hidden, but protected from any accidental activation.  
  
Once Reynard was satisfied that all personnel and equipment had been moved inside for that night, he then ensured all his defense forces were being housed in the large ballroom and many storage and extra rooms on the basement levels. It was important that they be well fed and crystal clear on their positioning for the conflict, had all equipment at the ready, and then provided comfortable sleeping rolls and bedding. For Reynard wanted to make sure everyone was as well rested and prepared as possible. They were all ready to move into defensive positions at a moments notice although it was highly doubtful that Isengrim and his crew would attempt anything until late that night. The Fox knew that his enemies hoped for a quick quiet attack with minimal witnesses. He assumed they would try breaching at a few points and then force a large force through once they had some beachheads, quickly attempting to storm the estate. They would assume they had surprise and overwhelming numbers. However the surprise was his, and he hoped to decimate those numbers as much as possible.  
  
Once all the defense matters were covered, Reynard instructed all his available staff to collect anything breakable and valuable and pack it safely into secure storage areas. By the time of the assault, the entire estate would seem quite bare.  
  
Sheba, Rath and their forces were similarly prepared in outside positions near the estate in numerous hideouts. Many of the homes nearby were owned by Reynard for housing his staff working at the estate as well as several of his former Kids. Those homes were all filled with most of those who would be participating in the crucial perimeter strike force. Each tested the new two-way scrambled communicators to make sure they would be fully in touch with each other during the battle. Then Sheba made sure everything was prepared for her so she could dress and be ready for battle in a matter of minutes.  
  
The huge tigress lovingly checked the custom armor her boss had created for her for just this occasion. It was made from an incredibly strong yet lightweight polymer with flexible joints and extra reinforcement for her head, chest, shoulders, back and the tops of each of her paws. She could even knock someone out just using the back of her paw while wearing it. She had tested this and many other features to make sure it did not hinder her movement in any way. Sheba was thrilled she could even run on all fours and leap completely unimpeded while wearing the lightweight armor. It would stop most any projectile weapon and glancing blows or direct punctures from most bladed weapons. Reynard had warned her that it only offered partial protection against crushing blows, and she would still be vulnerable to a direct puncture with a sharp pointed blade or spear by someone incredibly powerful like Alexei.  
  
But the thing she loved the most about it was that her boss had the armor painted to match her fur patterns exactly so she looked like a hulking naked monster tigress while wearing it. She very much admired the look in the mirror and hoped to leave such a lasting final impression on many enemy the coming night.  
  
Reynard had armor made for his entire gang and mercenary force in case of a war. Given the threats he knew he potentially faced over two years ago, he had purchased a factory far to the south which could make armor as well as specialized plastics for many other purposes. In fact much of the spikes and other materials he used for all the traps were made using these much less expensive plastics rather than using metal. He sold these items all around the globe using his shipping concerns. Most of his forces were armored in primarily vital areas without complete custom body armor. Only the top leaders of the mercenary forces like Jasper, himself, Alexei, his lieutenants and about fifty of his most elite combat fighters had such custom fitted armor due to the enormous cost of such a set. However none had such a fine set as that which was made especially for Sheba as the great tigress was a very special case.  
  
While all the forces to be involved in the evening's activities slept throughout the day, those others who would be primarily monitoring the rest of the district that night all moved about the day in shifts so that nothing would look out of the ordinary from a normal day in the district. Jasper and a few other mercenaries that could not make it the previous night were smuggled in during the day in the laundry and supply truck that had scheduled deliveries to the estate that day. They also brought in over ten thousand additional rounds of ammunition they had stored for war in case the conflict became extended. Much of the ammunition was prepared for the auto crossbow ballistas, but there were plenty of rounds of arrows, crossbow bolts, throwing spears and numerous other ranged missiles for an extended conflict.  
  
That evening Reynard made sure all his forces were well fed, had emergency field medical kits, and all the weapons and supplies they would need. He had all perimeter traps activated once it was dark enough, and had the external fence set to lethal electrocution levels. Forces then began to move into place in small groups so that it was not very noticeable in the dark. His team of snipers and roof defenders then moved into positions armed with long-range spyglasses checking all positions outside the walls and the waterways looking for any suspicious activities. They were armed with a variety of supplies for a whole host of possible needs.  
  
Reynard ate dinner with his family, Jasper, Alexei and Coal trying to keep topics to pleasant subjects which was quite difficult given the current circumstances.  
  
However his son Titian couldn't contain his youthful enthusiasm and blurted out, "When are they coming Poppa?"  
  
This resulted in many pained expressions from his mother, aunt and grandparents, but Reynard gave his young son a genial smile and responded, "Most likely not until after midnight son. They will want the streets to be clear with minimal witnesses. However we needed to be ready early in case they decided to move prematurely."  
  
Coal chuckled adding, "The waiting is always the hardest part. Once the action happens, the time for contemplation and dread is over."  
  
The Fox's middle son piped up, "I hate the waiting! They need to just get it over!"  
  
Reynard considered his young son's words and chastised him, "Brick, as a thief you have to learn to have the greatest patience. I once had to wait hidden in an estate alcove behind some old furniture in storage for two full days when the family came home early, and I had no clear escape route. Fortunately I had some emergency rations and water which I made last. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but it is something you have to get used to in that profession."  
  
Jasper added his own two cents, "As a mercenary, most of the time you spend is waiting around for something to happen. It is just part of the job. We always learn to get rest and a hot meal whenever it is available as we never know how long we may have to go before we see another. We also learn to nap in place until we are called into action and then to be ready instantly."  
  
Marion wasn't pleased about all the current talk appearing quite agitated, "How can you all be so placid and blasé about such topics? You have mammals coming to kill us all and you act like it is nothing! How can you all be so callous and serene?"  
  
Reynard chuckled at his sister attempting to put her at ease, "It is good to see your many years of reading have paid off dear sister." At that Marion scowled quite intensely at her infuriating brother. He continued, "What would you have us do Sis, run around screaming at the top of our lungs that the world is ending and we are all doomed? They come or they don't. We survive or we don't. The die is cast and we must merely wait and see where the pieces end once the dust settles. It does no good to worry about things out of our control. Either our planning and preparation is a success, or things will go another way. Just know that everything is planned to keep you all safe and unharmed. Speaking of that, it is about time all of you gather your things and prepare to be locked inside the safe room."  
  
Rose then spoke up, "Is it like a treasure vault like in your stories?"  
  
The Fox smiled at his little daughter picking her up and placing her on his lap, "Not exactly sweetie. No jewels and treasure ever had it so good. You have snacks and refreshments in there. You have restroom facilities, couches and pull out beds. There are books and toys and a video player with movies and television. You also have screens to watch everything going on outside the room. There are many other things for you and the adults to do together such as playing cards and games. There are a couple computers as well with games."  
  
Rose got a big smile and hopped up and down exclaiming, "It sounds like the most fun sleepover ever!"  
  
All the adults laughed at this with the exception of Marion who was shaking her head wondering how she ended up in this crazy family. The group then was escorted down into the basement where they entered the hidden safe room which had been stocked and prepared for an extended stay of several days if necessary. He said his goodbyes to each of his kits and his nephew and then released them into the room. The kids ran around excitedly examining all the supplies and toys while Reynard said his goodbyes to his sister, wife and in-laws.  
  
Little Scarlet left Nick's side to run to her father hugging his leg which was always the signal she wished to be picked up. Her father obliged her request and she hugged him tightly around his chest instructing him, "Be safe daddy. Come back to us soon."  
  
He kissed his daughter and let her know, "I will do my very best. I wish to be back with you all more than anything in the world. I love you so much."  
  
He then gently placed her down to run back to Nick knocking him over and laughing as they ended up in a tangled mess.  
  
Reynard was about to leave when he felt a tug on his pants and found his little son Crimson looking up at him with those intense blue eyes of his. He picked his little son up and the little boy stared deep into his eyes with an intense somber glare and then fiercely said, "Kill BAD MAMMALS! KILL ALL!"  
  
The Fox was shaken by the vehement intense declaration of his young son. His few words always struck to the heart of the matter. It always unnerved him that such a young child could seemingly cut past all the niceties and platitudes one would use in situations like these to keep everyone calm and controlled, and declare with certainty the mission and task ahead.  
  
He kissed his son rubbing the fur on his head and simply responded, "Aye aye Captain Crimson. I intend to."  
  
He then gingerly handed the young boy to the eager arms of his beloved wife and kissed her deeply. She told him in a gentle voice, "Be strong Renny. And come back to me in one piece very much alive and breathing."  
  
He smiled at his wife and simply responded, "Yes, dear."  
  
With that he locked his family into the hidden safe room. Only those inside with the proper code and release sequence could open the door now without a massive effort. His family now locked away in the safest vault possible, Reynard prepared to dress himself in his armor and prepare himself for the task ahead.


	47. Planning an Attack

As soon as Isengrim and Bruun arrived back at their gang headquarters, they called an emergency meeting of all their lieutenants and senior staff explaining the situation to them. Tybalt went to see Friese the Arctic Fox, the vixen leader of the Tundratown District. She had a personal beef with Reynard for invading her district during both his major operations over the past two years to rescue the children and innocents being abused and harmed. These operations were costly to establish and had accounted for a large part of her revenue. She, like the other leaders, would be quite happy if Reynard no longer walked the earth.

The decisions that they discussed were not entered into lightly as they all knew the likelihood of casualties was quite high going after Reynard in his own home. They may have the element of surprise and superior numbers, but they knew The Fox didn't have the reputation he had for no reason. They were well aware he would have many nasty surprises awaiting them, and had very sophisticated security and security personnel. The other danger is that whether they killed him or not, his gang and allies could arrive quite quickly and would certainly retaliate with deadly force. Reynard's gang was known for being the most loyal of any in the entire underworld.

Their hope was to gain access to Reynard quickly and kill him, and then take his family hostage using them as shields and bargaining chips to exchange for safe release from the combat area. It was believed that their superior numbers, and the offer of the exchange of The Fox's family could allow them to minimize the bloodshed. The King may desire the death of The Fox's entire family for some reason, but they were mainly interested in the death of The Fox. However if his bitch wife was killed as well, they wouldn't lose any sleep. The kits could be problems eventually, but Isengrim and Bruun figured by the time they were, they would probably be ready for retirement anyway. Exchanging them for the safe return of their forces would be acceptable. Isengrim also didn't want to see harm come to his brother and sister-in-law no matter how estranged they were. Ideally Reynard and his wife would be dead, and his relatives, Aza's parents, would raise the kits instead. Reynard's sister and her spawn were merely bargaining chips, whether they lived or died mattered not to The Wolf or Bear.

The desperate situation of the three carried the day as all forces decided they would undertake the mission. Each force would contribute approximately 150 members to the assault. Isengrim and Bruun would have most of their forces from their own gangs with a few additional friends and associates that had a reason to want to get even with Reynard for one reason or another, or owed the district bosses favors. Tybalt was able to gain commitments of 75 members of Friese's gang as well as 75 additional forces from mercenaries he hired. The wildcat cleverly offered the promise of a large future payment, but gained their commitment by assuring them they would have the first right of looting The Fox's estate after the operation was complete. The concession was an easy one for the wildcat to make considering he was primarily interested in completing The King's mission and not worrying about the spoils of war.

For none of the three were under any illusion that they were not committing war, and the potential fallout could be disastrous as Reynard's allies could easily become involved in the conflict and a kingdom wide war could break out. They could only hope The King knew what he was doing, and would convince The Council to step in and stop such an escalation. It was very dangerous committing so many forces to such an operation as they represented over two thirds of Isengrim and Bruun's gang. They were leaving their own district's wide open, and if Reynard's allies were to quickly recover and join The Fox's gang members who had come to the aid of their leader, the number of casualties could be enormous. It was Isengrim and Tybalt's hope that such a hastily gathered force would be unorganized, and their fully coordinated well-armed group could successfully repel any such attacks.

They had quickly and miraculously compiled a force of over 450, the largest single force ever gathered in the history of the underworld. Now the problem of deciding on a strategy was undertaken by Isengrim, Bruun, Tybalt, two lieutenants of Friese, two leaders from Tybalt's mercenary force, all Isengrim and Bruun's lieutenants and council members who could add anything to the discussion, and a couple friends with organizational or combat expertise. They quickly compiled any information they had on Reynard's estate and its defenses, the surrounding area, and the equipment and weapons they had at their disposal.

Unfortunately the only solid information they had were plans filed with the city before Reynard purchased the property. They were not naive enough to think Reynard had not made significant changes to the property in the time he lived there. This was the primary concern as the grounds were certain to be filled with additional dangers and security not visible from the outside. Their plans for the inside of the estate were also assumed to be incomplete as they imagined The Fox had added a multitude of traps, security, secret rooms and passageways throughout. Their spies had observed numerous contractors and equipment coming and going in the estate over the years. They knew of a few of the rooms, passageways and traps by bribing or threatening some of those working at the facility, but most of those doing the construction were private mercenaries of Reynard himself, or his staff or gang members. So they reasoned only a small fraction of all that was actually inside was known to them.

They entertained a whole host of ideas on a means of attack. While many of them had promise, they were rejected for numerous reasons primarily because they did not fit the criteria of the assault which was to be fast, subtle and simple. Detonating explosives in the middle of a suburban neighborhood in the middle of the night tended to attract a lot of attention. However they agreed to bring some construction explosives for some limited and emergency uses. Stealing a large construction crane or equipment to load with attackers and dangle over top of the fence sounded like a promising idea except that it would be about as subtle as a dancing elephant in a small room. Anything that could be seen from far away and so noisy would be like shouting a message to every corner of the kingdom. There was another idea of using construction equipment like a wheel loader with a backhoe and a small hydraulic excavator to attempt to dig a hole under the fence. The problem with this was that it slow, noisy, attracted a lot of attention, and complex. The other issue is that it would expose the attackers to many potential deadly attacks including having the hole doused with flammable liquids and lit on fire.

Ideas that did receive approval included using numerous portable lightweight ladders affixed with thick rubber on one end to get over the razor wire and avoid the electrical current running through the fence. They had considered attempting to cut power to the estate, but they were informed that the lines were deep underground. They would have to cut off power to most of the Rainforest and Docks District to accomplish this, and they suspected Reynard had anticipated this possibility and had backup generators. They also approved a couple more subtle pieces of equipment that might draw less attention like a utility truck with a loader bucket which could be raised above the wall, and attackers in the bucket could lower themselves with ropes. A firetruck with a ladder that could be extended over the wall could act as a bridge for attackers to climb across and lower themselves. This and the other ladders they had available were not strong enough for large mammals like elephants, rhinos, hippos, polar bears and similarly sized creatures. However they already had several plans regarding the perimeter attack for these large mammals.

One unique option they had available was using something that had been developed for quickly getting over fences called a CATapult. It was so named because those using it would usually be feline mammals as they had the best chance of surviving a large fall with minimal damage. It would fire up to medium-large sized mammals high into the air towards a target based on adjustments on the device. They had four of these, and planned to make good use of them as they met all the target criteria for the assault.

Another inventive idea was stealing one of the gondolas commonly used in the adjacent Rainforest District and sailing it high over the estate and lowering a team from it onto the roof of the estate. There they could attempt to find a roof entrance and also rappel down the sides of the building to find an opening in a window or balcony. Even if anyone saw the gondola flying over the area, it would not appear that unusual as they were used to ferry commuters from the Docks District at Tujunga Island to the south not far away. This one met all the criteria and was approved with gang members sent to scout what would be required to steal one.

They also approved 'acquiring' some heavy-duty vehicles that could be used for ramming the fence or gate, supply and passenger vehicles, and improvised firebombs. They also would attempt to steal a city utility and sewer truck and send a team to explore the utility tunnels under the estate. They had city plans for the tunnels, but were concerned with what Reynard might have hidden and activated in these tunnels once the estate was on alert. They would send this team in advance of the full-scale assault as they would be unnoticed from the surface, and would only appear to be a work crew for the city.

The other large issue was how to move such a massive number of mammals to the area without being noticed. Some like the gondola and underground team would be unobtrusive, but they could not drive them all up and park them outside. Some could arrive in the vehicles they had selected for the operation. Others could arrive in vehicles and park in the nearby residential area and then wait out of sight until given the go signal. A large potion of the assault force would arrive via the transit system getting off at the nearby Vine Street Station and wander the streets toward the estate posing as residents coming home from a night of entertainment downtown.

The leaders assigned teams to begin gathering the vehicles, equipment, weapons and supplies needed for the operation. They then planned the sequence of attack, contingency plans, command and control hierarchy, team assignments and the numerous other details required to pull off such a large-scale complicated assault. Considering the incredible time constraints and the many limiting factors, including the need for swift completion and remaining relatively unnoticed, Isengrim and Tybalt were quite pleased with the final plan. Now they tried to rest up for what promised to be an eventful evening.

* * *

Isengrim, Bruun and Tybalt waited with their commanders and part of their forces in the support vehicles in the northern section of Bruun's Savanna Central District. Their fake utility vehicle was parked on a side street near the estate, but out of sight, with work barriers erected around the tunnel entryway to complete the illusion that there were a maintenance team from the city. The gondola team had successfully hijacked their vehicle and were prepared to launch on the signal. The majority of the forces were currently en route traveling along the subway arriving at the Vine Street station in staggered waves and slowly making their way into position.

So far their spies who had been watching the estate and Docks District, as well as the activities in Reynard's allied districts, hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. The only thing of note was that some of the forces of the Rainforest and Meadowlands Districts were performing joint training exercises, but everything was quiet in Reynard's district which was the most important thing.

The team on their two amphibious assault boats reported a large party taking place in the harbor on a large number of boats as they passed the southernmost islands of the Docks District. But other than that, their approach to the northeastern channel of Vine Street was uneventful, and they positioned themselves in the waterway just to the east of the estate beachfront ready to move when given the signal.

Isengrim the Wolf was informed that all teams were in place. He then ordered his group of vehicles to move forward along the western highway connecting Savanna Central to the Rainforest District as they headed to the Marshland junction. He had them staggered to not draw too much attention blending with the current traffic heading along the route. It was most important that the lead vehicle not to be delayed as he wanted them to the back southern gate by 11:20 PM. He called to his airship to load up and position themselves to the east ready to move. The Wolf then ordered the divers on the aquatic team to begin their diving mission. The underground team was then ordered to begin exploring the tunnels underneath Reynard's estate.

Tybalt the Wildcat appeared incredibly nervous, and Bruun the Bear just expressed a low grumble, but Isengrim felt relief. This massive effort accomplished in such a short time frame seemed to be working perfectly so far. The weather was cooperating, with the skies partly cloudy and slightly crisp, but otherwise perfect. The theft of the vehicles had gone quite well with minimal hiccups. Movement at Reynard's estate, the Docks District and The Fox's allied districts all seemed to be normal with nothing indicating they were expecting company.

The size and complex nature of the assault with such massive numbers was unheard of in the history of the underworld. Even the complicated assaults Reynard pulled off two years ago was done with a small fraction of the mammal force Isengrim currently commanded. And he had pulled this off in only one day! He only worried about what surprises Reynard might have in store them, the response of The Fox's gang and allies once they learned of the attack, how The Council would react to this clear violation and warlike action, and how quickly he could get to The Fox and kill him and capture his family.

The Wolf was under no delusion that he would avoid significant casualties. Facing Reynard himself and whatever staff and guards he had available would be a deadly task indeed. Isengrim was hoping they could just rush and overwhelm them before The Fox could do too much damage. If he had a good amount of time to plan this operation, he would have chosen a much more covert plan which would allow him to sneak a hidden mercenary force posing as delivery workers, utility workers, caterers, construction workers, or one of numerous other possible means, and have them disable the doors to the estate and take the guard stations, opening the gates and then jamming them so they could not be closed. They then could quickly drive a whole assault team in through the gate and quickly gain access to the estate. The other possibility was using a large number of air vehicles and having a group of mercenaries parachuting in to access the gates and estate entrances accomplishing the same thing. A third option would have been slowly establishing a hidden tunnel underneath the estate and then quickly pouring an assault team through to take the guard stations and gates allowing for a mass assault in under a minute. However all of these options would have taken a long time to plan to perfection. There was too high a probability of these going horribly wrong if slapped together in a few hours. The likely result would have been that Reynard was alerted to their plans in advance and called his allies and gang in immediately. All of them would have been exposed and surely hung for committing unprovoked acts of war. Isengrim chuckled to himself that he had certainly been provoked a multitude of times, but not in any way The Council would accept was any justification for his actions.

His front delivery vehicle was now crossing the southern Vine Island bridge from the Marshland and approaching the rear gate. His underground team was nearing the tunnels under the estate. And his underwater aquatic team was ready to start cutting the water gate. The air team was holding position waiting for the signal to move.

Isengrim had his other gang members and forces located at the major roadways ready to disable any ZPD vehicles attempting to approach the combat area. They had already taken the precautions of sabotaging every ZPD vehicle at the two closest city police precincts. The ZPD usually tried to avoiding any gang activity in the outer districts, but there was not much chance of them turning a blind eye to an event of this magnitude. However any city forces that attempted to interfere would be highly discouraged from that act. If it took the death of a few of their officers for them to get the message, so be it.

They were now approaching the Vine Island bridge with the main force of vehicles and the delivery vehicle was now at the gate. The time was 11:18 PM and everything seemed to running as smoothly as possible. The delivery plan was unlikely to work, but if it did, this whole thing would be a piece of cake and be over in no time.


	48. Commencement of the Assault

At 11:18 PM a delivery truck drove up to the southern gate at Maupertuis. The truck had the name Panda Furnishings along the side. It appeared to be a truck similar to those that had made deliveries the previous week. However if one looked close enough, they would have noticed it had a raised tarp on top of the truck.

It drove up to the guard station, and a bored looking red panda driver yelled through the speaker that they were there to drop off a partial delivery of furniture and decorative pieces that were ordered. The driver had a large musk ox and yak sitting next to him all wearing the uniforms of Panda Furnishings with the patch showing a giant panda smiling and extending his arms to the sides in welcome.

The guard at the gate, a surly looking elk, informed the red panda, "We have no deliveries scheduled tonight."

The bored panda gave the elk a grimace, "I was just told they had forgotten to deliver a few pieces and we needed to drop them off quickly. They had to be back-ordered. We have a satisfaction guarantee to deliver any items like this as soon as they are available."

The elk glared at them with displeasure, "Well call and get prior approval first, and then come back. We don't let unscheduled deliveries in."

The red panda smiled smoothly as if he was a con artist, "Ah come on, we came all the way from the warehouse in Sahara Square. Just come out and check the contents in the back if you have any questions. They said they wanted these pieces delivered as soon as they were available. You know how these guys are, always wanting everything right away."

The elk seemed to consider the panda's proposal, but then appeared to reconsider, "Well we have procedures in place for a reason. They are sticklers for following all the rules here. You know how they are. If they learned I let an unscheduled delivery in, I would lose my job."

The red panda nodded his head accepting the elk's position, but then seemed to have an idea, "How about you check out the cargo anyway, and then inform them inside what we have waiting to be delivered while we call for approval?"

The guard station was essentially a sizable bunker made of concrete on both sides of the wall. The guard could enter and exit on either side through thick sliding steel doors. There were small windows on all sides of the station made of very thick unbreakable transparent plastic. One guard could exit the door to inspect the vehicle prior to opening the gate while another manned the station as per procedure. Deliveries such as laundry services, food deliveries, furnishings or the many other regular deliveries, were usually arranged in advance unless there was a hastily gathered party or similar event. Regular visitors like John Wilde could arrive unannounced, but were still inspected and verified carefully.

While the red panda's offer was quite persuasive, any such action as inspecting an unscheduled vehicle was strictly prohibited for exactly the reason the red panda was hoping his argument worked. It was possible for someone to try and prevent the outer door from closing properly if they placed a strong block or similar device in the way before it closed fully. How this could be done if no one was near the door was a mystery. Unless of course you considered the lightning fast stoat and gray fox hiding under the tarp directly beside the door ready to drop and dart for the door the instant it was being opened. Not to mention the heavily armed assault team also hidden next to them and in the back of the truck ready to kill the elk and any guard inside and force open the gate and jam it to prevent it from being shut.

In fact Reynard was even known from time to time to have vehicles and even friends of his try and enter without ID or proper procedure just to test that his security was the best anywhere. Also considering that The Fox happened to have his most trusted and experienced guards working the gate this night, and this ruse was not going to work. The elk working happened to be one of Reynard's early Kids who he saved from death and horrible abuse. The elk in question would follow The Fox into the very gates of hell without a seconds pause.

But the experienced elk did not wish to alarm this group of swindlers who very much was ready to slit his throat at a moments notice. He instead just played it very cool responding, "I sympathize with your situation, but if I make another single mistake, they promised to make sure I would never get a job guarding anything but some trash at the city dump. I can assure you that things smell much nicer here. Just go get a bite to eat at the all night diner near the Vine Street station, and tell your damn bosses to get approval first."

The red panda realized that this was not going to work, and if they tried anything it would expose their whole plan. So he sighed and pretended to accept defeat and asked his buddies if they wanted anything to eat. They then turned around and headed back toward the group of vehicles approaching the estate from the south.

Isengrim lamented the fact that if he had proper time to prepare, he could have hijacked one of Reynard's authorized deliveries, or bribed or threatened one of The Fox's vendors to setup a delivery for them. However given the rushed planning, this was impossible.

What The Wolf didn't know is that the ID's of valid delivery personnel were checked by Reynard's guards and verified prior to any inspection. The experienced guards were also experts in sensing anything not on the up and up, and they would have had the truck back away from the gate prior to any visual inspection. But Isengrim's subterfuge would have possibly worked for many other less vigilant operations around the city.

When The Wolf heard that the delivery ruse had failed, he sighed. He hadn't expected it to work on Reynard's guards anyway, but it would have certainly made everything so much easier if it had been successful. He then got on his communicator and told all his other forward teams, " **GO NOW!** " And with that, the operation to kill Reynard was underway.

* * *

The first indicator something was wrong came from his underwater team. This was followed shortly by a disturbing report from his underground team. Then the final confirmation of The Wolf's dread came quite visibly and spectacularly to everyone.

As his team of a beaver, elephant seal and otter began cutting the links connecting the water gate using underwater cutting torches with the elephant seal using a large heavy duty unit on the thick connectors, suddenly two large 2m spears embedded themselves into the elephant seal's neck and head. Even with the creatures thick neck and large head they were fired at close range from Reynard's mercenary seal and sea lion team who pulled a second weapon and shot a spear completely through the skull of the beaver killing him instantly. The otter managed to reflexively avoid taking the second spear in his chest twisting out of instinct and was rewarded with the spear embedded through his arm and side instead.

The elephant seal bleeding profusely through his wounds seemed confused not realizing what had happened. By the time he dropped his torch and began swimming back toward the boat, he had another spear in his head and side fired at point blank range from the seal and sea lion who had swum up to the water wall firing through the holes mere meters from the bewildered elephant seal. The otter attempted to flee swimming with one arm managing to somehow avoid two spears fired at him. In the seal's and sea lion's defense, the water was dark and the otter was a small target in the water especially as he swam away with only his webbed feet visible. The elephant seal was not so fortunate as he was quite easy to hit point blank considering his size and previous wounds, and the mercenaries quickly finished him off reloading all their weapons.

When the profusely bleeding otter arrived back on the boat babbling incoherently, it took awhile for the team in the boats to understand what had happened. They attempted to remove the spear and stop the bleeding of the distraught otter who kept screaming about lightning quick sea monsters. The team managed to patch him up the best they could, but were clearly shaken as they reported back to Isengrim. The Wolf only wondered at how Reynard had guards waiting in the water just in case something like cutting the sea gate was attempted. The Wolf then sighed once again informing his boat team they would have to do things the hard way, and ordered them to prepare to try to ram their way through the wall. He sorely wished to avoid this as most likely he would sink one or both of the boats even though they had thick hulls. Also the guards at the water gate would surely be reporting the incident to the estate security in moments.

The underground team had found a passageway under the estate following a map. However suddenly large bolts shot from the front and both sides of the forward team slamming into the badger, groundhog and prairie dog instantly shredding them spraying blood all over the walls. The rest of the team froze staring in disbelief with their mouths agape as the horror that lay in front of them finally registered and then began screaming. The leader, a rabbit named Cavador, was the only one who noticed that the projectiles seemed to sense their heights, and only fired as high as the tallest mammal. He then reported to Isengrim informing him of what had occurred.

This was the second problem The Wolf had received, and it came almost the moment after the report of the underwater failure. Isengrim had suspected The Fox would have the tunnels booby trapped, but this was quite a sophisticated trap. It probably had pressure sensors to fire on a large area, but the ability to determine the heights of the targets was quite unusual. He considering trying to have them sprint across it, but had no idea what lay beyond it. Disarming it would take time he didn't have, however he had a few good ideas and got on his communicator ordering a couple specific mammals to go down and help. He told them he would send them a couple trailblazers to find the traps and another mammal loaded with objects to keep tossing on the trap until it appeared to be out of ammunition. He now had five killed and one out of commission, and the operation had only just begun.

As the airship team flew overhead crossing the waterway between the Rainforest District and Vine Island, they began lowering the ropes they would use to scale down once they were over the roof of the estate. As they crossed the sea gate and wall of the estate, they began to climb down the ropes. They noticed quite a large number of figures and movement in front of the beach and near the walls, and shouted up to those still in the ship to report what they had seen. But before anyone could report anything, they began to see tiny balls of fire approaching them. Seconds later they realized the little balls of fire were actually flaming arrows fired from far below which sailed over their heads and embedded themselves into the helium and hot air filled ballonet sections above them. Apparently these arrows were coated with a flammable gel which instantly spread over the surface and inside the ballonets upon impact, which quickly caught fire burning rapidly. The flaming blimp was quite a spectacular sight and lit up all the area under it. However those both inside and frantically attempting to climb down the ropes were more interested in the fact that they were plummeting toward the ground rapidly. But they didn't have much time to think about this as the airship slammed into the side of the estate and crashed into a spectacular ball of flame on the ground next to the estate's main building. Forces on the ground immediately surrounded the balloon, but if anything was alive under the ship when it crashed, it wasn't for long as everything promptly burned to a crisp. The teams on top of the estate fired high powered foam from fire extinguishers down the side of the building on anything burning that was touching or near the wall.

Isengrim didn't need his communicator to know what happened to his airship team. It was seen from most everyone in the surrounding area. This only confirmed the growing dread The Wolf had been feeling as the reports were coming in. Reynard must have had some warning that they were coming, and had additional defensive forces at the ready.

Now how many, or what they were, was quite questionable. But it was too late to turn back now, and with a heavy heart he ordered the commencement of the main assault. All vehicles were now driven into the area in front of the estate, and all hidden forces made their way to the staging areas quickly unloading all the weapons and equipment. Isengrim knew it would not be long before Reynard's entire gang, his allies, and The Council would be aware of what was occurring here. He would have to hope they could establish an unimpeded entry quickly and throw everything they had at it.


	49. In Defense

Sheba was not a happy kitty as she watched the hundreds of assault forces emerge from the shadows of the nearby neighborhood and run to arriving vehicles spreading before her boss's estate. She had so many perfect pouncing opportunities as they had all just stood there like juicy morsels waiting to be devoured. But she was under orders from Rath and Reynard to stay hidden and not touch them until they showed their cards. Resisting leaping into the middle of them and shredding as many as she could get her paws on, took every bit of willpower she had. Most of the fools were not even armed! They had planned to obtain their supplies from the arriving trucks. It would have been so easy to tear them apart.

But she finally understood the reasoning of Rath as they had the positioning and her forces didn't. Most of her group had to remain in the buildings or far back on another street. They couldn't risk allowing the enemy to detect their position. Surprise and the unknown were their biggest advantages. Her boss had told her that hers was to be a surgical strike force providing psychological attacks as well as physical. She preferred the physical to the mind games that The Fox always loved, but when he described her as a terror team the likes of which no one had ever imagined in their worst nightmares, she began to feel a lot better. He told her he wanted the enemy cocksuckers to wet themselves and look around constantly in utter dread of what might come out of the shadows.

 _Speaking of shadows, it was time for there to be darkness_. She signaled to her team to cut the power to the surrounding streetlights in the neighborhoods around the estate. They didn't needed to blackout the whole block, just the power feed going to the external lighting. She saw some of the enemy look around when the power was cut, but then go back to their preparations. _The fools probably thought the lights were cut by their team_. Sheba planned on modifying that belief very soon.

While the estate itself was well lit, the areas along the walls, especially around the gates, had protected lighting to prevent it from being disabled, and the areas ten meters from the walls and beyond were now very dimly lit. To their credit, the enemy had thought to bring portable lighting which they were now setting up in two locations, one a short distance from the southern end of the west wall, and another on the western end of the south wall. Those appeared to be their main command locations as most of the vehicles and a large clump of forces milled around between the areas.

Sheba smiled a huge toothy grin thinking of the glorious fireball she had seen in the sky a couple minutes before. She hoped someone got that on tape as she would love to play it on a loop on her VCR. She knew her boss recorded all security footage, but didn't know if he had such a view from his cameras. It was an ingenious idea of theirs though, and would have been successful if ranged forces hadn't been waiting in hiding below. She knew their defenders had a long burning fire gel they could put on the ends of the arrows and light on fire, but this was for other purposes the invaders would soon discover. But it had been repurposed as anti gondola defense.

The enemy did seem to have several surprises that disturbed her. First were the oval shaped platforms being wheeled around and placed around 10m from the walls of the estate, two spaced in front of the southern wall, and two along the western.

"Rath, you have any idea what the fuck those things are? They look like platforms of some kind with handles to grip on and a pad for feet. I saw one of them lying on one testing it." Sheba growled in frustration to her co-leader who was commanding the perimeter forces to the west.

"We had a bat scout report they called it a CATapult as he passed over. He also reported they had sent additional forces to that underground utility area just southwest of you. You should probably send a strike team there and hit them the moment we execute a strike on their other forces. Our bat scouted the best vantage points on the nearby homes, and I am setting up our archer snipers on each of those. Do you have your bee bomb ready?" Rath informed her.

She had a team attach an enormous slingshot in a nearby dark area. It was something they had used for their amusement in the past, firing uncooperative smaller mammals through the air experimenting to see if they could hit the padded areas accurately. It was amazing how quickly someone would tell them the information, or agree to their terms, after being shot long distances through the air. They had gotten pinpoint accurate based on weight, force and angles. It seems the nerds were good for something after all. Anyway, their most accurate team members had a collection of goodies to fire into the middle of the command and control areas. She wished she could have come up with this plan, but credit went to Rocky. The raccoon seemed to have a genius mind for mischief and was always thinking outside of the box for the numerous heists and cons Reynard planned. Apparently he also had a great mind for sabotage and disruption. The raccoon had wanted their bat spies to drop many surprises on the enemy, but the amount of weight even the largest bat agent could carry and be able to fly well was not much. Rocky had used bats to drop off mice and other tiny mammals into difficult places for spying or disabling traps. It took an incredible amount of trust for the mouse to trust the bat though. Fortunately they had not had any fatal mistakes so far in their previous attempts.

Sheba replied to the lion, "Yeah, we are ready to hit the southern group. They should get a nasty surprise when they land on them."

Rath then shared an observation that was a concern for her as well, "The firetruck and that utility vehicle with the bucket concern me the most. They can just hold the ladder over the wall and keep dropping attackers inside. The same goes for the utility bucket."

The tigress was not happy about these developments and responded growling, "Not much we can do about those at the moment. The good thing is that only a limited number can use those at a time, and it will be a slow process. Perhaps we could use the slingshot to hit them with a firebomb. The thing that concerns me the most is all the ladders they have. They seem to have heavy rubber protection on them to prevent electrocution."

The lion agreed with her assessment, "Doubt a firebomb would do much to the vehicles as they are not very flammable and could be put out quickly. We can try and focus on taking out the ladders and forces on the far ends of the wall, so our guys can focus the defense along the middle. They have moved some of those CATapults to the far ends of the wall. They are testing them now, firing dummies over the wall. It seems they can fire mammals over the wall. I suppose they can use it for ones that are light enough and are able to handle a fall from such a height. I say we try taking out one of those first."

Sheba growled her agreement, "I want one of those. I have some ideas of my own about what to do with them. I am getting my people in place for simultaneous attacks. We should be ready in a minute or two as most are already near those positions. Contact me when ready."

The tigress then ordered her forces to prepare for a strike attack all along the end of the southern wall, the underground utility tunnel and a ranged attack from the slingshot team. Rath would do the same along the western wall. As she raced into position near where they had placed the CATapult, she saw they had just successfully fired a leopard over the wall. About the time she guessed he would have landed, she heard a horrible scream. She grinned at that. Apparently the leopard had found one of her boss's welcoming gifts. She could see the others crowded around the CATapult looking quite upset by the fate of their leopard friend as they frantically talked on their communications devices. This was the perfect time. She was informed everyone was in place.

The CATapult team was still arguing with each other pointing over the wall. Sheba grew impatient and called Rath, "We need to go **NOW**! They are distracted."

Rath quickly answered her, "My group will be ready in seconds. You can **go**."

Sheba didn't even bother to answer back. She didn't have to be told twice and instantly switched to her teams channel issuing the order, "Ready all. **GO GO GO**!"

And with that all the waiting was over. She sprinted at full speed towards the CATapult team with others of her team at her side. The fools were still arguing and trying to adjust the settings on the platform. When she was just under ten meters from her target she pressed off the ground with all the strength of her back legs for a mighty leap. She flew through the air with one thought on her mind, landing with claws out into largest mammal, a large male lion. Her claws sunk into the surprised feline's chest and he was knocked backward taking her full force which drove her claws incredibly deep into his chest. Her other target was the exposed neck of the cat sinking her fangs into it. But the large mane of lion gave it some protection and so she instead sunk her claws into the exposed belly ripping downward shredding flesh.

The lion recovered enough to move his paws to try and push her off, but she pulled out a long dagger from her side sheath and stabbed it deep into the cat's belly and ripped upward with all her strength disemboweling him. He roared and tried to hammer her, but she didn't even feel anything through her armor and pulled the knife out jamming it into neck of the lion embedding the deep blade to the hilt. Judging from the surprised expression on the lion's face, she decided to ignore him as a threat and turned to her left stopping the blade coming down at her with her left forearm. She decided instead to use her natural knives and jammed the claws of her right paw deep into the neck of the puma ripping to the left. She then sprang forward clamping her jaws onto the neck of the shocked cat driving him backward with her superior weight and strength.

Sheba didn't bother to wait to suffocate the puma as she had lots of mayhem on her mind, and simply twisted her neck and lifted herself backward ripping the cat's neck apart. She didn't bother to admire her handiwork as she quickly looked around to see the other enemies near the CATapult were down, but instead spotted a terrified looking wildebeest quickly climbing one of the ladders placed against the estate wall. She jumped up and instantly sprinted on all fours leaping into the air colliding with a wildebeest landing on his back squashing him against the ladder. She then kicked off his back while holding onto his shoulders with her claws yanking him off the ladder backwards. She landed on her springy legs, but the wildebeest was not so fortunate as he slammed his head and neck into the ground. Before he could recover, she was on him in an instant jamming her claws into his sides and sinking her fangs into his neck ripping and tearing. Blood gurgled out of the gaping wounds in his neck as he fought to breathe, but it did not last long as Sheba pulled another knife and jammed it under his chin and through the top of his skull.

She instead looked up to see there was no enemy left standing near their position and ordered her team to grab all the ladders, the CATapult, and bodies, and quickly retreat back into the darkness. Her team didn't bother to question her orders as they began dragging everything quickly away. She retrieved her large knifes from the skull of the wildebeest and the neck of the lion tossing him and several other bodies on top of the CATapult and wheeling it quickly away into the back streets. Apparently none of her team had sustained any serious injuries. _That was over_ _ **far**_ _too quickly. I hope the other teams were as successful._

The small team assigned to take out the underground easily took out the two guards left to guard the entry to the tunnel. Four knives came sailing out of the dark embedding themselves two each into the gray wolf and buffalo. They then charged the two and quickly dispatched them, but the buffalo was able to get a call off for help. But help would not be coming in time. Then they went below and tried to locate anyone in the tunnels, but could not see anyone, and realized that the tunnels split off in different directions and they could easily get lost down below. They called in to Sheba to report their status, and she told them to grab the bodies and communicators the enemy were using and return to her. When asked about the tunnels, she informed them that they were booby-trapped and there was nothing to do about those wandering around down there except to hope they all ended up as trap bait.

The slingshot team had successfully fired their little package and it landed near the center of the southern group of mammals releasing a huge nest of angry wasps into their midst which proceeded to take vengeance on anything and everything they could sting. A few seconds and adjustments later, another such nest landed to the right of the first breaking the thin seal around the nest and releasing a swarm of seriously pissed off wasps that had been trapped all day in this bag and were looking for payback. As if that wasn't annoying enough, they lit the delayed fuse and then fired an improvised large homemade stink bomb to the left of center. The team were able to admire a few movements of the chaos they had caused watching mammals scattering every direction swatting wasps and coughing and gagging, before they packed up and quickly left the area regrouping with the main force.

Sheba checked in with Rath reporting the success of their strikes, the number of victims, the minor injuries sustained, and the fact that they were now able to listen to the general communications of the enemy forces. While they couldn't hear specific orders from the enemy commanders to their specific teams, they could listen to the general chatter. She got a toothy grin hearing them speaking of ghosts out of the shadows striking and taking their allies and leaving no trace. They kept screaming about enemies appearing from all over, even in places they hadn't even been. It sounded like Rath's snipers had several victims of their own as casualty reports about several dead or injured from long range arrows which came out of nowhere were heard.

The snipers were now firing at will into the chaotic clusters of enemy forces who were currently busy avoiding wasps and the smoke as the snipers attempted to inflict as many casualties as possible and cause panic. Rath informed her that they had similar success, but had an ibex former Kid who was badly injured when a panther had clawed him down the sides. The ibex had been overexuberant and had run ahead of their normal gang members who had combat experience and armor. Rath recommend to Sheba that any of those unarmored and inexperienced like most of the former Kids and citizens of the district, should remain in more support positions helping more with removal of the equipment and bodies. The lion informed Sheba they had also captured one of the CATapults and removed it and the bodies to a safe position. The tigress grinned as she shared her ideas for what they could do with these a bit later.

* * *

After bringing down the airship in a hail of flaming arrows, the ground team left the burning and now smoldering wreckage of what was left of the airship assured that anything that had been alive was now a charred mess even if it had survived the crash. One guard was left nearby watching just in case, while the others took their previous positions reading themselves for the assault they knew would be coming shortly. Certain sections of the estate were intentionally left dimly lit while others well lit. Those defenders with excellent low light vision such as most felines, foxes and opossums as well as a small group with night vision goggles, prowled these dimly lit areas in the hopes that their enemy would think those areas vulnerable and send in mammals nearly blind into a killing zone.

The defenders were well aware of the demarcation line between the trapped area around the walls, and carefully stood just behind this awaiting any movement along the estate walls. The bat scouts radioed that the enemy were spreading out along both the southern and western walls with ladders insulated against electrocution. They also informed them that they had some sort of devices to send attackers flying over the walls, and to be prepared to converge on any of these attackers hitting them before they can recover from the rough landing. Coal told them that the enemy was looking for a weakness in the defense based on their positions in order to concentrate their attack on positions where they had the most success. The defenders strategy was to make sure they had no such position as they readied their support vehicles armed with auto ballistas and protected defender carriers to any areas needed. Using this defense strategy, just a relatively small number of defenders could cover the large areas along the walls. Those on the estate roof were carefully monitoring all wall positions for any movement. Each section of the wall had an assigned number so those monitoring any movement could call out things like "2 on A13" and "3 on B20" with the letters indicating which wall was being attacked. Those away from the convergent points of the walls only monitored warning channels on their specific wall in order to reduce any confusion.

The bat scouts seemed to suggest they were setting the ladders and projectile devices called CATapults for a simultaneous strike as many were waiting at the bottom of the ladders for a signal. A couple of test fires of the CATapults sent bags over the walls in four sections. However these landed in the trap zone which should provide a nasty surprise to any using these devices. The bats called out the location of each wall section where ladders were located and ground forces were readied in each of these areas.

There was a report that a couple of ships were attempting to ram the water wall which protected the dock and beach of the estate, and some forces positioned along nearby walls which had no ladders shifted over to repel any forces that might break through. Several enemy vehicles were also being positioned with ladders and buckets extended across the gate walls. Bat scouts reported the buckets and several ladders were being positioned over the main and back gates with an obvious attempt to try and open them and take control of the guard stations. The support vehicles were quickly positioned behind each gate which were locked tight into place using heavy duty steel supports extending from beneath the road and locking into place along each gate. Even if Reynard's forces wanted to open the gates, it would take quite awhile to do so at this point. Each gate created essentially a door as there was a high support above each gate which sat flush with the gate and was high enough for a large truck to pass under. The wall then extended above the support bar with razor wire loops at the top at a height matching all the other walls.

In order to make it over the walls and razor wire, the ladders had to extend over eighteen meters. Those making it to the top of the ladder could then attach a rope and lower themselves on the other side or attempt to jump off. However such a drop for a normal mammal would most likely result in injuries, and any mobility issues in attack forces would likely end in a fatality. So when the go order was issued and all attacking forces began climbing up the ladders, most lowered a rope ladder over the other side. However once they were fully over the wall, they found themselves being peppered with multiple crossbow bolts and arrows. As soon as any attacker appeared over the wall, a high beam spotlight was shone on them and the ladder, and it then became time for target practice. Many of those jumped off in panic only to find the landing even harsher than they expected as razor wire had been extended in a lattice work from all walls for ten meters inside the wall. Any landing let out blood curdling screams of pain and agony as they were shredded to pieces.

Once it had turned dark that night, automatic pulleys slowly pulled rows and rows of razor wire from coils hidden at the base of the walls. Several more rows were pulled across below this wire on the ground so that it created a latticework of death. This system would normally be activated if any gate breach was detected. It only took a two minutes to fully engage, but Reynard had all of them engaged as soon as it became dark enough that evening.

Several attackers managed to lower themselves on the rope ladders despite being hit with multiple bolts or arrows. However once they got to bottom, they realized they now had to deal with the nasty surprises below. More attackers were continuing to come down the ladders and they finally found themselves leaping off and having the lower section of their body sliced apart. Many were hit at the top of the ladder and simply fell plummeting to their deaths. The lucky ones were hit and fell backwards only landing on the ground below the ladders. Coal issued an order to not fire at any attackers until they were on the inside of the wall as he didn't want any of those shot ever coming back over.

The first four felines fired from the CATapults all landed within the razor wire range and the screams and yowls of the victims turned the blood of those nearby cold. The sound of such agony and horror would make anyone sick. After the first launch, no others were launched from the far ends of the southern and western wall due to the perimeter defense team. But several other launches were detected from the central sections with the flying assailants landing on a trajectory past the razor wire and right into the spike pit trench that was dug all along the gate just past the razor wire. Normally this was covered and appeared like a road around the estate wall, but the panels could be removed to expose a spike pit. Reynard had ordered all panels removed after it had turned dark adding essentially a five meter shallow moat around the inner perimeter. The defense forces positioned themselves just behind this pit firing powerful crossbows and arrows into the numerous enemy attempting to cross over the walls. The CATapult teams seemed to adjust their settings and launched their passengers at a height and angle so that they landed approximately twenty meters past the wall, but those landing were in a bad way either being knocked unconscious or sustaining crippling wounds and were easily dispatched without any effort. A few smaller felines like an ocelot, wildcat and serval survived the fall intact, but were chased around the grounds and eventually cornered and killed.

Those attacking the gate areas seemed to have better success as they could cross the wall and land on the roads leading into the estate instead of the field of death as the defenders called it. However several rows of spike strips and piles of four sided spiked caltrops were placed in the landing area beneath the gate area waiting for them. In addition, those areas with concentrated numbers breaching the walls were met with high powered auto ballistas firing rapid-fire crossbow bolts being fed in with ribbons from the portable defense vehicles. Between the auto fire ballistas, the many defenders armed with crossbows, and the others armed with knives dispatching any attackers falling to the ground, the dozens of attackers coming over the walls were mowed down and dispatched in no time.

The defenders at the back gate heard several loud crashes as the sound of steel straining and screeched filled the air. Apparently two enormous bull elephants were slamming into the gate in an attempt to knock the gate down. But they soon realized that the supports behind the gate were preventing any of their attempts from being successful. This was the same thing the group at the main gate was discovering as they attempted to ram the gate with a large SUV at high speeds. Both gates buckled under the enormous power being brought to bear against each metal structure. Coal issued orders to teams at both gates as the defense teams knew this method of attack would be a likely possibility.

At the back gate the assault team decided it was a better strategy to attempt to pull the gate out of the wall instead of ramming it attaching hooks to the ends of the gate and connecting them to harnesses for the elephants to attempt to press away from the wall. All of a sudden a slick liquid was sprayed under the gate on the road under the feet of the elephants. The same was being done to the large vehicles attempted to pull the main gate. The elephants decided to turn and pull the chains as the slick liquid did not bother them as much pulling. However once they turned to face the gate a white stream of foam came shooting from both sides of the gate hitting each elephant in the eyes blinding them. Then the slick liquid was sprayed into the air covering both elephants as well as the vehicles pulling the main gate.


	50. The Battle Rages On

Isengrim and his other commanders were having a bad evening so far as all their probing attacks at all points along the walls were quickly resulting in casualty after casualty. Apparently the area past the walls was a field of death. After the simultaneous first wave of his attacks resulted in a pile of corpses for his forces, his water assault team was having problems breaking through the water barrier, his gate assault teams were being mowed down as quickly as they could cross the barrier, his CATapults were only resulting in failure after failure, and he had unknown enemy forces outside the walls appearing out of nowhere and slaughtering his isolated teams and raining pain and death on them from out of the darkness, he decided to change tactics. He could not simply bum rush the enemy overwhelming them. If he continued with this strategy, he would have no forces left to assault the estate even if they somehow made it to it.

So he then instead focused his efforts first on attempting to bring down the gates rather than throwing his people over the walls only to be massacred. If he could get them down, he could drive vehicles right up to the estate and pull off the doors to building throwing everything he had inside overwhelming any resistance. So he sent an elephant team to hit one gate while he used large vehicles on the other.

He learned that his underground team had been attacked, and he sent the special supplies and additional personnel they requested as well as a strong defensive force. If the gate team failed, this team might be able to have some success. The fire engine ladder had possibilities, but it would need to be coordinated with another attack as it would be simple for the defenses to easily focus their fire on any coming down the end of the ladder even if it was over the safe zone inside the walls. Those making it down from their utility bucket were having the same problems as those coming down the ladders dealing with the death maze below and ranged attacks on all sides.

The Wolf also readied a last ditch effort that he feared he would need to use. It would draw a lot of attention which he was trying to avoid, but he may have to accept that it was unavoidable. He would have to see how the gate teams did first, before making that decision. At least the wasps and smoke bombs seemed to finally have dissipated. It was annoying having to keep undercover to avoid being hit by errant arrows whizzing through the air. He had sent out teams to try and locate the snipers, but either they found nothing, or they never returned or made any report and were presumably dead.

He had called into his and Bruun's teams still inside their districts and told them to bring some reinforcements and heavy construction equipment, wheel loaders with a backhoe, a hydraulic excavator and anything heavy duty enough to knock down a wall. The time for being subtle was past and he was getting desperate. He also had Bruun call his remaining forces to bring any heavy-duty powerful thick-hulled ships they could locate to try and knock down the water wall and assault the beach entrance to the estate.

So now he watched as the gate attack commenced and his elephant and vehicle teams were attempting to pull the heavy gates from their supports. He was positioned near the elephant team and heard they had sprayed a slick liquid on the ground which was causing some traction problems. Isengrim moved closer to get a better look at the situation and suggested they try pulling to each side instead using the ground next to each side of the road for traction.

As soon as the elephants turned to face the gate and began pulling on the chains, some kind of a foam stream came shooting out of the narrow gaps along the gates hitting each elephant in the eyes. The Wolf thought it was smart to try and blind the pachyderms, but they could still pull just fine. Then a spray came shooting out of the same gaps coating each of the huge elephants. Isengrim failed to see the point of spraying them down with the slick substance until he saw two flares tossed into the air over each side the gate heading toward each elephant.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Insengrim frantically got on his communicator, but before he could get a word out both of the huge beasts burst into flame and the road and air itself in the entire area became an inferno. Each pachyderm screamed in impossibly loud immense torment causing those nearby to cover their ears as well as bodies to protect themselves from the intense heat. Then The Wolf found out the reason the elephants were blinded as each broke free from the chains and began charging wildly in all directions, one toward his group near the west wall and the other back toward his position. Those who were attempting to extinguish the fire engulfing the huge mammals were thrown aside, and his team was attempting to dive out of the way of the charging balls of flame and charred flesh, but many were not so lucky and several were crushed in their fiery wake. The screams and smells of burned flesh caused The Wolf to gag as he assessed the mayhem witnessing the crushed bodies of his forces as well as the smoldering remains of the two formerly mighty tuskers.

Then The Wolf realized he had forgotten about the other gate, but looking over at the burning wreckage of the vehicles that had been attempting to pull the gate, it seemed their fate was quite similar. Isengrim cursed himself for not considering this defensive move, and decided it was time to ignore subtlety and go for brute force. He ordered the truck he had prepared as a last resort backed against the section of the wall the shortest distance from the outside and the front door to the estate. He waited a few moments for his forces to clear the area running in all directions as fast as they could. He then calmly pulled out his remote detonator, switched it to active, turned away under cover flicked the protective cap off and pressed the red button.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

An earth shattering explosion rocked the entire area as the demolition explosives he had wired and placed inside the truck went off in spectacular fashion. He had wanted to avoid using this as it would be heard for a vast distance around even far into the neighboring districts. If the residents of the nearby neighborhoods were not aware something was going on outside Reynard's estate before, well they certainly would know so now.

Isengrim quickly ordered hooks placed upon the ripped sections of the fence to begin pulling the opening wider in order to drive vehicles through the hole. However in his hurry he failed to warn the mammals attaching the hooks, and a jackal and horse who attempted this got a rude awakening and were fried to a crisp by the still electrified fence. The Wolf shook his head in frustration as the sickly smell of burnt flesh wafted through the air to his nostrils. Well he heard his water assault team had finally broken through, and he now had a hole in the frustrating wall. His underground team was also having success, but he had no idea how long it would take them to possibly make a difference.

 _Damn!_ There was another of those bats flying around spying on them. He had ordered them shot on sight, but hitting them out of the sky was quite difficult as they tended to stay out of range of anything but a high powered arrow. And he had been wasting ammo trying to pick them out of the sky. He ordered the idiots with hooks to use insulated gloves to attach the hooks to the wall. He then ordered the fire engine ladder and buckets to position themselves near this opening, and to prepare vehicles to drive through. _It seemed these idiots could not ever think for themselves._ He now focused his attention on this breach in the wall and gathered his nearby teams to prepare for the concentrated assault.

Things were finally going his way. That was until he begin to hear screams of horror and angst from his milling forces. _Now what?_ It was then that sky began raining nightmares of epic proportions upon them all.

* * *

Sheba wondered what was holding up her team attacking the new group at the tunnel entrance. The bat scouts reported that a large group of enemy forces had been seen moving to the area and driving some vehicles there carrying supplies. She had sent a team to dispatch these new groups, but they reported they were having problems. The tigress arrived on the scene and immediately saw the problem. The opposing forces had emptied the vehicles of whatever cargo they contained and turned them on their sides creating defensive walls. The enemy were all protected behind the makeshift walls using ranged weapons such as knives, arrows and crossbows to hold off any attempts to get near their position. Her team had already sustained two injuries. Fortunately their armor had protected them against the defensive onslaught or the number casualties would have been far greater.

She ordered a team to use shields to move close to their position and toss some special gifts into the midst of the enemy. She had some nice improvised firebombs and stink bombs to show them. Rocky had even made some acid bombs that could be tossed inside burning any exposed fur and flesh. She had smoke bombs tossed in front of the areas where her teams were approaching to give them additional cover, and had them move in and begin tossing all the bombs over the barricades.

Sheba was expecting lots of screams and enemy forces running away from the area giving her ranged forces easy targets to pick off, but the only sounds she was rewarded with were shouts of warning from the forces. Once the smoke cleared, she saw from the glimpses of the enemy that they were now wearing gas masks and some kind of protective clothing or covering. _Damn they are getting smarter_. She preferred stupid enemy. _They are well defended here_.

She then ordered a bunch of the little bags of flammable liquid Rocky had provided them tossed onto the vehicles and surrounding area. Then after a shot with some flaming arrows the area ignited into a wonderful fireball. She could feel the wave of heat slam into her, thankful for her armor which prevented her fur from being singed. However it seems whatever the enemy were wearing helped to protect them from the flames, and they put out the fires quickly with fire extinguishers. It was then she recognized the things covering them. They were wearing the protective uniforms and breathing masks of the ZFD (Zootopia Fire Department).

It made sense as they seemed to have one of the ZFD large firetrucks for use on tall buildings as well as some emergency support vehicles with them. _How frustrating!_ She considering rushing them and risking significant injury and death to her team, but Rath had called requesting a joint strike. So Sheba ordered a few of her group to watch them and constantly harass them, hitting them with ranged weapons whenever they could. She would leave them be for the moment.

On the way to meet up with Rath, they ran into some hapless enemy gang members searching for snipers. Sheba didn't bother issuing any orders. She was pissed and frustrated she couldn't get to the enemy tunnel team and took it out on the poor Barbary sheep sprinting and pouncing landing atop the surprised aoudad. She loved the looks of terror on their faces when she surprised them.

Sheba landed on the sheep with full force knocking him backwards a fair distance, and didn't waste any time as she ripped his throat out with her claws and fangs. She then rolled off the arruis and hit his fleeing partner, a large capybara, with a large throwing knife. Unfortunately she was not so skilled with throwing knives as Reynard and Coal, and it had merely landed hilt side, but she had thrown hard enough to throw the huge rodent off balance and he tripped slamming into the wall of a nearby house. It was enough time for her to sprint in his direction slamming into him. She proceeded to rip him apart with her claws removing one of his arms and disemboweling him rather quickly and viciously. _This is what I live for!_ Forget ranged fighting, it was the up close and personal stuff she enjoyed. In fact she was enjoying it so much, she realized she had been drinking the chigüire's blood and gnawing on his flesh. She heard a group of bodies around her gasping as she looked up, her faced covered in blood and gore, and gulped a tasty bite of belly meat and liver down before realizing where she was.

"Sorry, got carried away." Was all she could really say.

Her team just nodded in response with uncomfortable looks on their faces. Ah well, she had a reputation to uphold anyway. This ought to help give any who thought to question her orders something to think about.

Sheba then grumbled regretting leaving such a tasty meal, and ordered, "Take the bodies and put them with the others and then meet up with us. We might have need of them."

After a short jaunt she found Rath and about twenty of his group. Once she had her team assembled they had a force of nearly forty. _The lion must be planning on something quite exciting finally_. She had had to satisfy herself with killing the errant enemy wandering around looking for snipers, and a few small groups that had gotten too close to the fringes of the neighborhoods. It was not nearly satisfying enough as the enemy forces seemed to now be staying clumped together in the well lit areas. They were also getting better at shielding themselves from arrow attacks. She still enjoyed listening in on their communications as they complained about shadow creatures emerging from nowhere dragging their friends to their doom.

Rath looked up at her in surprise when she arrived next to him. She then remembered her whole face and part of her body was covered in blood and bits of capybara and several other species which had been unfortunate enough to make her acquaintance.

"Looks like you have been busy." The lion stated simply.

"Not nearly enough." She growled back.

She hoped the lion had an effort worthy of her attention finally. She wasn't really the strategist that Rath, Reynard and many of her boss's advisers were. But that was okay, because he had many of those types and none like her. Reynard proudly reminded her of that often, saying he never wished her to try and be anyone other than who she was. So many throughout her career had attempted to restrain and alter her nature, except The Fox who embraced it and found uses for it whenever possible. It was never close to nearly enough, but at least he made the effort, unlike anyone else. For that she would always be grateful and loyal to him. She didn't really have the temperament, patience or restraint to be a boss like The Fox. She would have gotten in trouble constantly attacking any of the fuckers that stood against her. There was a good reason she was never brought to court. It would have been quite difficult to stop her from killing most of the two-faced backstabbing dishonorable cocksuckers there. She had no idea how Reynard could put up with being around them and talking with them amiably. She would prefer biting their heads off and sucking on their squishy insides.

Apparently Rath had been busy planning a creative attack on a large group of enemy forces that were collected twenty meters or so from the edge of one of the south western neighborhoods. Since the enemy had been avoiding separating into smaller groups and wandering close to the darker areas, it was time they took the fight to them. _Now this was more like it! Finally she could try satiating her bloodlust_.

Once she fully understood the plan, she informed her slingshot teams about what they needed. And once the two groups were in position at the edge of darkness, the slingshot groups began firing canisters into the midst of their target releasing a thick white smoke. After a few more canisters landed and the area began to be obscured, she ordered a charge and their force came pouring out of the darkness with death on their minds. Those without armor were ordered to carry out ranged attacks with crossbows, help wounded, and drag out dead. Those armored charged into the midst of the confused enemy seeking to paint the streets red with blood.

Sheba charged into the group on all fours leaping high into the air taking at least four of the confused enemy off their feet. She then wasted no time slashing, clawing, biting, stabbing and tearing at anything that was not dressed in the protective armor of her boss. She roared in glory enjoying the expressions of those near her who she promptly shredded.

Blood, gore, body parts, entrails and limbs filled the air. Confused shouts, screams and terrified sounds just served to drive her bloodlust more and she started attacking any who attempted to flee pouncing on them, hamstringing them, tearing at their legs, snapping their backbones. _How dare they try to escape me!_ She then rended anything that seemed to be remotely still living. Bison, antelope, puma, yak, fox, coyote, wolf, cheetah, it mattered not. If it resembled a mammal, it was going to die horribly. She was busy ripping the throat out of a large ox when she saw a target worthy of her attention.

A massive grizzly bear was knocking into her allies, forcing them back. She thought at first this was Bruun, but saw the bear appeared to be too young to be the boss. But his roars and power were impressive. She grinned a wicked smile and charged at the bear leaping high into the air surprising the massive beast who barely turned in time as she collided with his upper torso knocking him off his feet. Sheba had tried to tear his throat out, but he rolled knocking her off him and slammed her with his massive paw. It lifted her up in the air knocking the breath out of her. If it had not been for the armor she wore, she was sure she would have suffered serious internal injuries. As it was, she was badly bruised, but she barely noticed it as she dove under the bear sinking her jaws into his leg and jamming her razor sharp claws into his crotch.

The shocked bear roared in pain hammering her back with both arms attempting to snap her spine. He would have been surely successful if she did not have reinforced armor on her back. She heard numerous projectiles whizzing above her as her forces attempted to take the beast down with bolts. But they only seem to annoy the bear as he tried to lift Sheba to body slam her. But Sheba was an experienced fighter enjoying sparing against the biggest and baddest around as she released her hold on his leg twisting vigorously and slipping from his grasp, clawing his injured leg, and maneuvering behind the bear then springing up grasping him around the neck pulling herself up and clamping her fangs into the side of his neck.

While the astonished bear attempted to shake her free, she removed a large dagger from her side and began jabbing him in the side rapidly. The violent shaking was painful, but she held tight with her arm held taut around his neck and fangs tearing his neck as she plunged the knife deep into his rib cage numerous times counting to herself to distract from the pain as he thrashed in desperation trying to shake her off. _Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen…_ She felt herself begin to fall backwards and released her grip from his neck and jaws and rolling in one motion barely in time as the huge bear fell on his back. She immediately rolled back atop his chest plunging her knife deep into his neck repeatedly. Apparently it was unnecessary as he appeared to be dead, but Sheba wasn't satisfied until she had nearly decapitated him.

She attempted to wipe the blood from her eyes that had spurt out of the bear's neck, and saw the area appeared to be free of any standing enemy. The others had run off in terror in all directions. Her forces were busy helping carry injured off and dragging the dead enemy into the darkness. She caught her breath and helped her stronger team members remove the bear. She ordered the bodies piled up. She then got on her radio issuing orders to her waiting team members who told her they were ready to commence operations.

Rath came over looking worriedly at the bloody mess of a tigress before him as she was covered completely in blood and bits of fur and flesh. But she smiled answering his unasked question simply grinning wide showing him her teeth and fangs telling him to bring her the other bodies. He looked at her questioningly as she radioed to Coal her intentions. The panther seemed to like her train of thought and prepared to execute her part of the plan. A few minutes later they heard a huge explosion from near the gate and saw that it appeared the enemy were successful in blowing a hole in the gate. While the enemy busied themselves with the hole in the wall, she decided it was a perfect time for a distraction.

Finally, the object she was looking for arrived and she made the proper adjustments loading it up with a body. She took a knife splitting the lynx from his cock to his neck and launched the cat at maximum force high into the air at the main body of the enemy. She marveled that at maximum setting the CATapult was quite useful for sending her delivery packages to Isengrim and Bruun. Another body came flying out of the air from her teams position to the south.

Rath then wondered, "Sheba, what are you doing? Why are you cutting them?"

Sheba gave him a toothy grin, "Boss said we were a psychological attack force. I am just following his orders. And they spread out a lot better if you help to open them up a bit."

She began firing split bodies as quickly as she could raining torsos, limbs, organs, entrails, blood and gore, bloody fur and everything else upon the grouped enemy. She had her people slice open large animals like a hippo and the bear into large chunks so they reach maximum height to land in the midst of the enemy.

Rath and many of those with him stared at the tigress in revulsion, but her own forces seemed content to ignore the horror as they were more frightened by the tigress than they were disturbed by her task. Besides, most of them still had adrenaline and bloodlust pumping through their veins from their massive combat. Others of Rath's team begin adding piles of bodies from their early efforts. Sheba was quite satisfied at the large pile of bodies as she had plenty of ammunition to continue for awhile. She noticed some enemy forces looking toward her position and the other CATapult, but they seemed to think better of attempting to engage either force in the darkness of the neighborhood. Too bad she thought.

 _Finally!_ She saw what she had wanted as small round objects began to sail over the walls of the estate landing in the midst of the enemy.

Rath looked curiously at the objects and had binoculars brought to him, "What are those?"

Sheba didn't need binoculars to know what they were as she responded, "Heads."

" **What!** " The shocked lion answered her.

"That should give the enemy something to **think** about." The tigress responded grinning as she continued launching bodies.

* * *

The perimeter defenders were just finishing mopping up the deadly confrontation at the water as one of the boats continually ramming the water wall had finally bent it enough to make it through.

The enemy had then transferring the rest of their forces across the water wall and into the boat that had made it past and then all moved forward landing on the beach. But there the enemy found they had to deal with a maze of razor wire spread all along the beach. As they attempted to cut their way through, the defense forces peppered them from all sides with crossbow bolts and arrows.

A few of the enemy did make it through a narrow passage they had cut in the wire using the bodies of their fallen as shields. But by the time they got to the end and were reading themselves to make a mad charge to the estate, a portable vehicle with an auto ballista arrived waiting patiently for them. Upon seeing the ballista and defensive forces arrayed before them, they attempted to surrender. But as soon as they presented juicy targets, they were mowed down mercilessly. Reynard had ordered there was no surrender, no leniency or pity to be had for any who wished him and his family harm. Any enemy close to the estate was to be executed as quickly and ruthlessly as possible.

They were just mopping up, making sure all the bodies were really dead, and reconnecting the razor wire, when they got a call over the radio. Coal had issued a strange order, he had his teams retract the latticework of razor wire long enough to retrieve the bodies of the enemy dead before re-enabling it. All the bodies were to be decapitated and the heads collected. They tossed the heads from bodies on the beachfront and all others collected into the back of one of their defender carrier vehicles. That was when there was a large explosion from western section of the wall as the bat scouts reported they had set off a huge blast which was detonated from a truck full of demolition explosives. Apparently the wall had been breached and Coal had extra forces, from the walls which were being ignored, loaded into his roving vehicles and all sent to the breach area.

Once all the heads were collected, Coal ordered his strongest to begin tossing the heads into the enemies midst. An elephant, enormous bear and huge tiger then began tossing the heads high into the air aiming at where they thought Isengrim and Bruun were located adjusting their aim based on the reports by the bat scouts. Coal then had his forces prepare to deal with the large ladder being extended over the breach area as well as the vehicles and assault forces sure to be following.

* * *

Isengrim tried to ignore the raining bodies and heads littering the areas all around his grouped forces. Tybalt looked sick and had already vomited several times. Bruun was simply continuing to growl in increasingly seething anger. The rain of death and horror had started shortly after a sizable group of his forces were attacked. By the time he got control of the scattered remains of the group to try and organize a counter strike, it seemed the ghosts or shadows, as his frightened forces were calling them, had disappeared back into the cloud of smoke they had set.

And now this shadow force was raining the bodies and heads of their comrades onto them completely demoralizing his entire contingent. He would need to take their mind off the onslaught with the focused attack on the wall so they didn't get too fixated on the fact that their brethren were being scattered in pieces all over them. Whatever sick mind of Reynard's group had thought of this tactic was truly demented. It was ghoulish and twisted to the extreme, but highly effective as his team were very disturbed and terrified, looking in all directions for monsters out of the darkness to attack them.

The Wolf had never thought attacking Reynard would be easy. But he never imagined it would be anything remotely close to this madness. It seemed a fairly small force of The Fox spread out all over was outmaneuvering, destroying and thoroughly demoralizing his huge force which was now not quite so huge anymore. But they still had the numbers advantage, and he decided he would need to focus and protect them better. Because as their fear of Reynard's forces grew greater than the fear they had of what Isengrim, Bruun and Friese would do to them if they disobeyed them, he would soon reach a point where they would turn and flee rather taking their chances with their leader's wrath than certain death at the paws of Reynard's demented and brutal forces.

Once the hole in the fence was large enough, he left the vehicle that pulled it away from the wall connected, and then rigged a large truck to barrel through the hole at full speed. The momentum of the vehicle carried it through the mess of razor wire until it crashed into the spike pit. He then had gang members use pieces of plywood as improvised shields with connected makeshift handles on the inside holding them over other strong mammals who were pushing the ladders across the wreckage of remainder of the razor wire and the spike pit. However the defenders on the other end seemed satisfied to force the ladders back and down into the pit. They were not going to let them create a bridge over the pit.

Once they had several ladders laid on top of the razor wire, he sent several teams with improvised shields climbing forward and cutting the large pieces of the razor wire with large wire cutters. It was a slow process as the passageway was only so wide, and it took numerous mammals to hold shields while others worked cutting the wire. Anytime any portion of them was exposed, they were hit with numerous bolts. The other problem was that they were constantly being doused with improvised fuel bombs which were set ablaze with flaming arrows. Numerous members of the assault team fell when those with a flaming shield had to remove the board to have it put out with large cloths and foam. They then found they were having success by soaking the shields in water and protective foam prior to using it.

The best climbers of his crew were making their way along the fire ladder above the combat area. However several tried to stand while climbing across and were struck in the head by the bats flying over. Several lost their balance and plummeted to their death into the mess of razor wire below them. From that point on they were instructed to lay flat on the ladder at all times. They had to crawl with improvised shields under them to avoid being hit with ranged fire. Once they got to the end, they were able to lower a bridge ladder, but any that attempted to climb down were quickly shot and fell to their deaths.

Finally some of their teams made it to the vehicle in the pit and began returning limited fire at the defenders who backed away under cover. They then began handing whatever they could find along the chain of their force filling the pit next to the truck. The easiest resource available was quite grisly as they used the numerous bodies of their fallen to toss into the pit filling it. They then moved the remainder of the ladders through the hole laying them across the somewhat cleared field of battle and across the pit now being supported by the bodies and rubble inside. Plywood was placed over the ladders creating an improvised road. They had also attached fire hoses to nearby water outlets and were dousing the entire area in water to prevent the defenders from being able to use firebombs. The body of the truck in the pit offered excellent cover while their own forces were able to hold the defenders at bay.

Finally they began driving a few vehicles over improvised road dousing it in water to test its viability. Once they were satisfied everything was solid, a whole train of vehicles were prepared, and they readied themselves to make a charge using the vehicles to run down the defenders and drive up to the main entrance of the estate. As they began their charge driving over the bridge, the nearby defenders took cover behind their vehicles armed with the auto ballistas. So the convoy just ignored them as they drove across heading up to the front of the estate. They then backed a truck full of explosives against the front door which seemed to be sealed with a metal structure. The drivers of the truck then ran for cover although one was cut down from a nearby auto ballista which had followed them to the front of the estate. Isengrim then set off the charge with the remote detonator.

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Everyone instinctively ducked for cover and then all looked up expectantly at the smoking charred mass. Once it cleared, initially it didn't seem to have damaged the door, but on closer inspection it had loosed the gate and exposed its moorings in the concrete structure around it.

They used the vehicles as cover allowing their team to connect chains to the exposed metal struts. But that is when their team discovered the numerous defenders on the roof who doused everyone below in a thick pungent liquid followed shortly by a couple of flares igniting everyone and everything in the area into an inferno. Those on the ladder climbed off and they attempted to drive the firetruck through the breach and managed to get it up close enough to the fireball near the door to attach a hose and use the stored water in its tanks to put out the vehicles and ground that were on fire. They then used the improvised shields doused in water above and to the sides of their forces to attach several chains to the structure. They were hit numerous times with the thick flammable liquid, but the defenders were having a difficult time lighting it. The shields that caught on fire were tossed into the grass to smother the flames.

It had taken an untold number of casualties, vehicles and a great amount of time, but now they were finally about to breach the fortress. But then Isengrim heard something on his radio he had not expected and quickly issued orders splitting his force. As soon as the vehicles at the front door were able to pull out the structure in front of the main door, they began to take axes to the door chopping it apart. He then had part of his force cross the improvised bridge heading towards the front door to the estate with the second part heading quickly south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section of the adaption borrows loosely from the original legend and the 1930 movie, but only in the concept of an assault on Reynard and his family. Most elements are specific to Zootopia, the modern time period and the different set of circumstances of this story.
> 
> I wanted to make a few interesting observations about the assault on Reynard's estate.
> 
> While this takes place in a modern time period (The technology level of the late 1980s), realize that because Zootopia had a very limited history with military conflict and warfare, a great deal of the siege devices and equipment developed for warfare would not exist during this period.
> 
> Things such as:
> 
> Trebuchets
> 
> Siege Engines
> 
> Cannons
> 
> Pistols
> 
> Guns
> 
> Military equipment
> 
> C4
> 
> Grenades
> 
> Flame Throwers
> 
> And similar items would not have been developed. This made the assault on Reynard's fortified estate quite unique as it became a mix of modern devices with many primitive ones. Thus we see a great deal of creativity with things such as mounted auto ballistas on vehicles used to move defenders and the mounted weapons around the estate grounds, smoke bombs, bee bombs, firebombs, stink bombs, etc. The only explosives would have been primarily used for construction and demolition.
> 
> The other unique aspect was the wide variety of intelligent sentient species of mammals with a wide range of special abilities and characteristics. Many of these were put to use in this chapter (bats scouting overhead, elephants attacking the gates, felines flying over the wall, pouncing tigers, etc) and will be more widely explored in the next chapter as the assault of the main estate building continues. I had thought of using giraffes and having smaller mammals climb over them and jump over the wall, but realized Reynard would have made the outer walls high enough to prevent that. Also if primates had existed, they would have been able to quickly brachiate and swing from things such as the fire engine ladder extended over the wall. An assault method such as firing an extremely long cable with a grappling hook and attaching it a building or higher structure could have been used with apes, monkeys and lemurs quickly brachiating across and dropping down into the estate grounds. A team lowered from the airship and landing on the roof of the main building could have fired a similar cable over the wall and setup something similar. However many of these such devices would have required specialized development and planning.
> 
> The original legend text and 1930 movie both had many references and elements which inspired the entire assault. In both versions The King allows Reynard's enemies to assault his home. But in the original legend Reynard only had his family helping to defend his home. In this modern adapted version, Reynard commands a wide range of forces and has many allies. Because the assault would result in a large number of casualties and risks regardless of whether Reynard had been prepared in advance, his enemies needed a great deal more motivation than in the original legendary versions. And thus everything needed to be amped up and heightened to a much greater degree resulting in a king out for vengeance and enemies facing death, desperate for a reprieve and chance to strike at the enemy who had manipulated them into that position.


	51. First Contact

As Sheba and Rath watched in amazement as the two large groups moved off in two different directions, each was not sure what to make of what they had seen.

Sheba wanted to go after those attacking the estate, but Rath disagreed, "Sheba, they already have a large group inside the gates to deal with those guys. I am more concerned about where the others are going."

The tigress had to agree that he had a point speculating, "You think they are leaving?"

Rath didn't believe so, "No, because they were far too well organized. It appears they have a destination in mind."

"But where?" Sheba wondered.

"Dunno, guess we just need to follow and find out." Rath could only respond.

Sheba contacted Reynard and Coal letting them know the situation. Apparently Reynard was busy, but Coal got the message.

"I suggest you use the jamming equipment now." Sheba suggested.

"Already just enabled it as soon as they began to breach the door." The panther responded.

"We are going to follow the group south. Let us know if you need us to join the perimeter defenders." The tigress told Coal.

"I think Reynard is already dealing with them now." Coal answered cryptically, "See if you can harass or delay the other group. I am afraid we are gonna have our paws full here."

* * *

Reynard had been following the progress of the perimeter conflicts closely. He was quite pleased that they had withstood the first push of the enemy rather well. The water, air, gate and wall attacks had all failed miserably. Sheba and Rath had been successful in shutting down all attacks on the outer sections of the wall and had captured two of their four CATapults.

Since they seemed to have things under control at the perimeter, he focused his attention on communicating with his allies in the other districts and talking to representatives of The Council. Apparently the numerous calls of his allies had panicked The Council who were currently in an emergency meeting deciding what they needed to do. They told Reynard he had full authority to defend his home and the surrounding area with whatever degree of force he deemed necessary. The Fox didn't need to be told that, but it was good to hear that he was completely within his rights to slaughtered any of his enemies threatening his property and district. It was important for his long term plans for himself and his allies that they be seen following the rule of The Council.

Reynard and his allies kept pushing The Council for authorization to declare a full-scale war on the opposing forces. They kept requesting approval to invade the enemy districts and to join the conflict unfolding on Vine Island. As The Fox expected, The Council told them all to hold off while they met to determine the best course of action.

All his allies were now on full alert with large presences along all borders between his district and theirs. They had blocked off all traffic to Vine Island as soon as the conflict began. The downtown district's flotilla blockade had gone into effect now sealing the entire waterway south of Harbour Street. All ships docked along the border of Savanna Central had either been confiscated or disabled. Fortunately this did not represent many ships as most all the docks for Savanna Central were located south of Harbour Street. They were letting ships in and out of the blockade after inspections to ensure there were no hostile forces on board. The flotilla team were posing as shipping inspectors looking for illegal cargo.

Reynard was informed by his internal security that the underground sensors had detected movement, and some of the traps they had activated in the subterranean tunnels had been triggered. The Fox had told them to activate everything they had down below and to continue to monitor the enemy movement closely. They later informed him that they had detected a seismic event below ground, but they did not have any further information at the moment on the cause or the exact location.

After such enormous losses, Reynard had hoped the resolve of the enemy would be broken. He joined Coal to discuss the current status of the perimeter assault and defense. Coal had informed him Sheba had been listening to the enemy channels and their efforts were quite effective in terrorizing and demoralizing them. He was hoping their losses would cause them to rebel against their command, and Sheba and Coal planned a joint effort to completely shock and horrify them showing them what had become of their compatriots who had attempted to mess with Reynard's teams. After the flaming elephants and a sky full of blood, gore and pieces of their friends, The Fox was amazed that they still had any resolve left.

But the large explosion at the wall had damaged it leaving a sizable hole. This seemed to re-energized the enemy force and they were striking with wild abandon. They were also acting a lot smarter using defensive tactics minimizing casualties. It caused their progress to slow considerably, but it helped to keep the morale of their forces up as they saw themselves making progress and not being constantly slaughtered.

Coal was reporting they were having problems getting clear shots on those penetrating the hole in the wall. And the firebombs were no longer effective now that the enemy was dousing everything in water from the nearby fire hydrants and the stolen fire engine. They were gradually being driven back towards the estate and the best they could do was attempt to delay the enemy and harass them as much as possible without endangering themselves. But Reynard and Coal now faced the likely possibility they would be breaching the main gate of the estate soon. He then informed all internal forces to prepare for an incoming enemy incursion. He reminded them to be prepared to activate all internal traps and defensive measures shortly.

His internal security informed him of another seismic event below the estate, this time very close. They could not determine the cause or location, just that it was quite close. He then heard reports from the lower levels of noises and a disturbance. As he raced to the subterranean levels with Alexei growling loudly next to him, he feared the worst and ordered a full activation of internal defenses and a complete lockdown. He announced to all that Code Red was now active and to have support forces join him in the basement level. However he got a bad feeling as those in the lower basement were not answering his calls. Sure enough, as he reached the lower level and sprinted down the hallway, he found himself face to face with a group of surprised armed mammals of many different species who were clearly not part of his guard force.

* * *

After the underground team had gotten past several traps sustaining several losses, they found a ramp down to a lower level and determined from the map that they were near the estate. They were hoping to find tunnels that either traveled below it, or connected to it as shown in the old plans. But it appeared that any tunnels connecting to the estate had been sealed off by Reynard's contractors. However by tapping and hammering along the walls they found a hollow area where a tunnel should be.

They then brought the additional supplies that had been requested and connected a single box of demolition explosives next to the hollow section of the wall. They placed it on an old rusty table they found so it was in the middle of the wall and ran some wires along the wall and around a corner. The team was worried about a cave-in. But by setting it off down another corridor, the worst case scenario would be cave-in and roof collapse down the other tunnel. They didn't relish the thought of being buried alive. That was never a pleasant way to die. They set off the charge and then examined the results once the dust settled.

The explosion had left a bit of a mess with pieces of concrete and chunks of cement and metal fragments scattered all up and down the corridor. But the most important result was that there was now a large hole where the wall used to be. Using some sledgehammers they were able to knock out the remaining sections of the wall and then headed carefully down this blocked off tunnel throwing weighted bags with attached cords down the tunnel and then pulling them back. After following the tunnel around a bend, they found a wall of dirt. They began to turn around frustrated, when the gopher with the map explained that he thought the estate wall was only a short distance past the dirt.

The team then called for reinforcements explaining what they found. They requested more demolition explosives and more diggers. Then the gopher, rabbit and aardvark began digging like mad clearing dirt as fast as their digging paws could. The badger helped them push the dirt they cleared down the corridor while the ermine and boar ran down the hall to help guide the new members of the team to the correct tunnel.

A short while later they had a giant armadillo, ground hog, fennec fox, hare, pika, opossum, two prairie dogs, and a muskrat all joining the digging effort as all the diggers would alternate digging and removing dirt. After about fifteen minutes of intense work they finally reached some bricks which appeared to be part of the estate according to the map. After a couple more minutes of frantic digging they had cleared all the dirt revealing a concrete wall. Once they had a sizable portion of the wall uncovered, they placed two boxes of explosives on top of each other next to the wall. They ran the wiring a long way down the hall and around a corner praying that the roof did not cave-in.

They set off the explosives which made a much larger sound than before shaking the earth all around them. While a portion of the tunnel roof caved-in, it appeared most of it was still intact. There now appeared to be a one meter hole in the wall. The ground hog and aardvark crawled through the hole and began knocking out the addition bricks with a sledgehammer while the others quickly cleared the rubble. The gopher then explored the room finding a door and confirmed they were indeed inside the estate on one of the lower levels. He yelled out for someone to run back and call their boss and let them know they now had an entry into the main estate building just over two meters high.

Part of their team ran back to guide the many new arrivals back down the tunnel as rapidly as possible as they began filling the room, arming themselves for combat. Word quickly spread that Isengrim was sending them a huge force and for the initial waves to move out establishing themselves and taking control of the entire level. They would have a force coming through the front door soon and would sandwich everyone in the building between the two forces killing everyone. Their force was told to do anything to kill any adult male foxes and save them for confirmation that they were Reynard. Any red fox vixens were to be captured if possible or killed if they resisted. Any red fox kits should be captured and not harmed as they were needed for hostages. If an unarmed older wolf or an older red fox vixen were found, those two were to be captured and not harmed.

The gopher had just explained the orders to his group and they had entered the halls taking out two surprised guards who had come to investigate the disturbance by simply overwhelming them with numbers. They had just exited another room and entered the hall when they came face to face with a fully armored red fox and a massive very angry Amur tiger. After their success with the two guards, the large group was quite confident they could deal with these two no matter how dangerous they appeared. Besides, one of them was a red fox, and their bosses would be happy if they killed a red fox as that was the number one priority on their hit list. The large group readied their weapons readying their resolve and assuming grim determined expressions as they charged at the duo just ahead of them.

* * *

As the army of digging mammals charged down the hall, Alexei drew his sword from his scabbard in an instant. Because of the narrow corridors in the estate, he was using the shorter 80cm single-edged curved blade held in both paws. He stood in an en guard stance in front of Reynard.

The instant Reynard saw the group of armed invaders in his home, the icy coldness filled his veins as if his body had been dipped in a bucket of ice water and his mistress was with him providing her servant her complete attention. The Fox had two throwing blades in his paws in an instant releasing both simultaneously striking the gopher and aardvark in the middle of the skull embedded the blades to the hilt instantly halting them in their tracks killing them both. The others were within Alexei's range and he roared striking out lightning fast skewering the capybara through the chest lifting him off the ground and swinging to the right slamming the body of the giant rodent into several others knocking them off their feet.

However the hare, one muskrat, a prairie dog and giant armadillo avoided the collision skirting under the huge tiger and striking at the fox. Reynard drew dual short swords spinning and slashing in an arc catching the hare and prairie dog cutting them in two, spreading blood, brains, internal organs and pieces of their flesh all over the floor. His mistress was screaming in pleasure basking in radiant glory as blood was spilled in her honor. The muskrat spun and struck Reynard in the thigh while the giant armadillo struck The Fox in the back. Reynard spun in response sensing the strikes forcing their blades to simply slide off his armor and he slashed downward with both blades intending to split the muskrat and armadillo in two. The muskrat was clearly now in two pieces, but Reynard's wrist was jarred as his blade met the hard shell of the giant armadillo who had instinctively rolled into a large gray ball and immediately stabbed Reynard in the leg hitting his foot once The Fox's blade slid off the armadillo's protective shell. The Fox grabbed the underside of the giant armadillo heaving him upward with all his strength tossing him backwards where he instantly assumed a ball form in mid air and rolled down the hall.

Alexei was now holding off a growing group of attackers slashing and stabbing occasionally hitting a few of them. A rabbit and another prairie dog were able to get under the tall tiger's defense and quickly met Reynard's blades. The rabbit lost both ears and half his head and the prairie dog found the other blade sprouting through his chest as a reward for getting past the tiger. While Alexei held the group back, Reynard began pulling throwing blades from all over his body and firing them rapid-fire striking mammal after mammal dropping them them in seconds. Azrael screamed in elation as death was everywhere. A kangaroo, beaver, badger, anteater, marmot, weasel and fennec fox all dropped with knives through their skulls or necks. The air was filled with blood, screams and death everywhere.

The attacking forces were beginning to look extremely uncertain and queasy as they saw their numbers and comrades dropping lightning fast. Alexei sensed their mood and roared viciously aggressively striking forward impaling a wolverine spinning and sweeping his blade across the front line cutting deep into a pika, ass, jackal and meerkat killing half and crippling the other two. He then growled and roared loudly charging forward causing the remaining forces to panic dropping their weapons and flee from the enraged tiger. Reynard took three more out, an ermine, gray fox and impala, before they were able to retreat into the room from whence they had come.

Alexei quickly looked back checking on his boss instantly seeing his bloody foot.

Reynard immediately shook his head letting the tiger know to let it go for the moment, "Forget it, help me grab my knives before they regroup."

The two of them quickly began gathering all the knives protruding from the skulls and throats of all the mammals with surprised, shocked and horrified expressions as they met their quick brutal ends. Alexei dispatched three mammals that were moaning, gasping for breath and quivering. They then met several of their guards coming down the stairs as they heading up to the main basement level ordering them to try setting up a barricade to the upper basement and prepare a gauntlet at the entrance. As soon as their backs were turned, Reynard sensed movement and fired a knife at the mammal scurrying quickly down the hall and around the door. It was an opossum that had been playing possum!

Reynard missed him because the blade he had been holding was still slick with blood. He grumbled shaking his head, "Why didn't I see that one?"

Alexei laughed in response, "It was just **too** obvious I guess. Let's get that foot taken care of quickly. You're gonna need all that blood to remain inside you if we're gonna live through this."

Reynard laughed at that. At grim times like these, you needed a bit of humor to keep your spirits up. He hadn't even felt the pain in his foot until now. The giant armadillo strike had been meant for his leg, but it had slid off the armor and down into a crease in the armor on his foot. After they made it up the stairs, Alexei quickly removed the armor off his boss' foot, cleaned and bandaged the wound while Reynard cleaned each of his blades replacing them in their sheaths all over his body.

"I wasn't used to fighting opponents so much smaller than me. It definitely takes some getting used to." Reynard remarked in frustration.

Alexei chortled in reply, "Tell me about it. Normally no one would ever get past my guard, but there were so many small ones all pressing me at once, I just couldn't stop them all."

"You did fine." Reynard assured his bodyguard, "I am not some wilting flower that can't dispatch a few myself you know. Besides, I can't let you have all the fun."

"Well you took out way more than I did with those nasty knives of yours." Alexei commented.

"Without you holding them off, I would have gotten overrun like our two guards unfortunately." Reynard responded and then listened on his radio to Coal and reports from his bat scouts and Sheba and Rath.

"It seems like it is about to get crowded in here above and below. We need to get my family out of here before it is too late. All the enemy forces are committed to entering the estate so they should be safe to leave." Reynard informed his bodyguard.

The Fox then began issued orders telling them it was a Code Black which meant he intended to get his family out to safety and then slaughter every enemy still living within the walls.

Reynard then turned to his bodyguard informing him, "Let's get to the armory, we're gonna need a few special surprises if they are sending everyone in here."

The two then raced down the hall to the armory adding several more specialized armaments to their personal arsenal. Alexei then put on a backpack which Reynard filled with additional goodies they might need to repel the forces.

"Time to say hi to the missus and kids." Reynard then joked with a smile.

Alexei gave him a big grin and nodded.

* * *

"That was the **fucking fox** we were trying to **kill** you **morons**!" Mors the Jaguar yelled in frustration as the remainder of the initial forces that had confronted Reynard informed him of their progress and confrontation. Mors was Isengrim's second lieutenant and was now in charge of the lower level forces since their communication was now being jammed.

"You had the motherfucker in your sights and you **LET HIM GO**!" Mors screamed continuing to berate the survivors.

"I stabbed his foot." Armis the Giant Armadillo declared proudly.

"Whoop Dee Friggin' Doo! We'll get you a medal. Maybe you gave him a nice pedicure." Mors responded sarcastically.

"Next time you see that giant tiger bodyguard of his or The Fox, you call for **everybody we have**!" The jaguar not so gently instructed the large gathering now filling the lower basement level.

"He's not so easily killed." Ignave the Opossum who just barely escaped with his life declared.

"Of **course** not! He's the **motherfucking boss**! You don't get to be boss by being easy to fucking kill! From now on if you don't have a large force with you, what you want to do is make sure he can't leave and hold him there until reinforcements arrive." Mors shrewdly advised them.

"The best way to deal with him and the tiger is to rush them all at once and overwhelm them once we have a large force. If we pin their arms and legs and bury them in bodies, they won't be able to move. Then we can just stab away until they're dead!" The jaguar said with a vicious grin imagining the deliciousness of killing The Fox. He would surely be raised to Isengrim's choice to replace him as boss of the Sahara Square District if he could bring his boss Reynard's head.

Unfortunately the group of mostly digging mammals that were first through the breach were not remotely his best fighters, more the opposite. These were gang members who collected dues, helped with planning and hiring, oversaw the gambling operations, balanced the books, and did the various other administrative jobs it took to run a criminal organization. These were not hardened enforcers who kept order, broke heads and limbs, collected from reluctant debtors, defended the district and the numerous jobs which required a much more firm and brutal paw or hoof. They were the least ideal group to face Reynard and his bodyguard. He was actually surprised any of them had survived the encounter.

But he was now being supplied with many of his better fighters. Unfortunately the element of surprise was now gone and The Fox would surely have lots of deadly things waiting for them. At least they now knew for sure he **was** still in the estate. They also knew that they could now sandwich him and his forces between Isengrim and those coming in up top, and his group down below. He would be very pleased with capturing any of Reynard's family as well, as he could use them as a distraction to The Fox threatening to kill them or using them as shields. The Fox would then be forced to proceed cautiously and then they could easily overwhelm him.

Yes, capturing the kits and vixens would be quite useful, and he would need to keep an eye and ear out for their location. He was now regretting that they had not had more time to raid an orphanage or one of Reynard's many homes for his Kids. It was his brilliant idea in the planning meeting to carry some of the smaller Kids or orphans and use them as shields during combat. His boss said that while it was a brilliant strategy and would surely be effective against Reynard, it had many problems. The mass kidnapping would likely have been reported to Reynard prior to their attack and the many problems with dealing with crying children during combat would be annoying and very distracting to their own forces. Additionally the fallout afterwards from The Council and Queen would be horrific.

Mor sighed. Sometimes considering all the ramifications of such a plan could really spoil it. He would have loved to have seen Reynard's face and reaction as he tossed some of his precious children he was always whining about helping into the middle of the fray. The Fox would easily be chopped apart as he tried to protect the child instead of worrying about his own safety. It would have been **SO** perfect.

Well, if he could capture The Fox's own kits, he could finally execute his plan. It would make it so much simpler to finally bring down the annoying Reynard once and for all.

He sent part of his forces out to search the remainder of the lower basement searching for any remaining guards, secret tunnels, or anything useful. The other part would carefully probe the defenses surely left to defend access to the floor above.


	52. Birth of a Demon

After visiting the armory and resupplying themselves with many new armaments and supplies, Reynard and Alexei told Coal to meet them downstairs as soon as he could after setting the defenses on the upper floors. He then had the task of trying to talk his wife out of the safe room before they were overrun.

Speaking into a hidden speaker Reynard addressed his wife, "Honey, we are going to need to get you out of the house **now**. It is too dangerous to remain inside. They are coming into the upper basement floor now and already have control of the sub-basement. You need to let us escort you to the escape tunnel."

His clearly distressed wife had been watching all that was going on listening on the communications channels, and was well aware of the situation. However she feared having her children, parents, sister-in-law and nephew running around the halls where they could face a large force of the enemy at any time. So Aza responded, "Why can't we remain in here where they can't find us? We can also take the escape tubes if necessary."

Reynard sighed. He really didn't have time to explain everything as they could be here any minute once they regrouped. So The Fox tried to justify his reasons as quickly as he could, "Dear, they have taken over the sub-basement which is where those escape tubes come out. We did not expect them to be coming from underneath us, only above us. If you do take those, you would come out near where they are staging their forces and would very likely all be captured. If you remain here, they are actively looking for any secret rooms using sensing equipment. With a large enough effort, they could eventually gain access to your room using explosives, cutting tools, axes, sledgehammers and other equipment they brought."

After a minute or so while Aza most likely was discussing the situation with the others in the room, she finally came back onto the speaker asking, "Won't they be able to capture us outside the walls? I heard reports they had boats."

The Fox then explained, "They have committed all their forces to the estate building assault. The boats were both disabled or destroyed, and all their forces on the water are most likely all dead. I will be sending protection with you just in case anyway."

"Why won't you come with us?" Aza pleaded.

Reynard had a ready answer for this, "I will not abandon my home and team unless there is no other alternative. I will make them pay dearly for invading my personal sanctuary and coming for my family. Besides, they will be too busy dealing with me to consider going after you all. It will be a perfect cover for your escape. There are other escape vehicles and underwater gear down below which would allow me and others an escape as well if it came down to it."

"I worry your pride will not allow you to flee to safety when you should." Aza expressed with great apprehension. She knew that once her husband was angered, he would not rest until all the guilty paid for their actions in blood and death. But with the enormous amount of mammals he faced, she feared rightly that he would eventually be overpowered and overwhelmed by their sheer numbers.

Reynard tried to alleviate her concerns, "Getting back to you all is my highest priority. I am still hoping The Council can bring this to a close if I still remain here. We must hurry and get you away immediately as far too much time has been wasted **yapping**! Grab your stuff and **let's** **go** **NOW**! I will have **no more** **discussion** about this!" The last sentences were uttered forcefully and fiercely indicating his patience was at an end and he would not put up with any more nonsense.

The time for pleasantries was past. The Fox hated to speak to his wife this way, but every minute they delayed was endangering their escape. He would apologize later. At least he hoped he would be given the chance to apologize which meant he had survived. Given the current circumstances, that was looking more and more in doubt.

Finally the hidden door opened, and a group of bleak and anxious faces met him. He gave them a halfhearted smile in an attempt to put them at ease. The adults carried small suitcases. Marion held Nick in one arm while Aza held Crimson. Clarette held Scarlet and Occi carried Rose. Reynard's two older boys, Titian and Brick, held play swords appearing to be defending their mother and aunt. He smiled for a brief moment thinking how at the age of his oldest two, he was having to murder and steal to survive living on the streets trying to keep him and his little sister alive. It was nice to see the kids could play at such things rather than face the harsh realities that made him and Marion suffer so.

He quickly led them down corridor heading toward the back corner of the basement where a secret passage was located which would take them down to the hidden cave below the house at the water level where emergency escape vehicles were prepared for exactly a situation like this. With Alexei covering their rear guard, Reynard went ahead of the group listening carefully using his specialized hearing, motioning for them to follow once he was satisfied that the coast was clear. The Fox was informed that the enemy forces had forced their way past their blockade and were now wandering around the basement level. His guards had been forced to retreat or they would have been quickly overrun. They had informed their boss that the enemy had triggered several traps and had taken several casualties, but there was an enormous number of them.

Reynard was approaching a split in the corridor leading east and west. The western passage led in the direction they needed to go, but he could hear a large number of feet approaching from the east. He motioned for Alexei to join him and whispered to his family motioning to the west, "Continue down the passage quickly. Coal should be meeting you down there."

The Fox knew that that many footsteps together could not be his guards. He also knew they were heading this direction. Fortunately they were not moving quickly as the traps were mostly likely forcing them to move cautiously.

Marion looked at her brother wondering what he was doing as he grabbed a bag out of Alexei's backpack. She wondered, "Renny, why are you not coming with us?"

He looked at her annoyed, but then softened and was about to speak when Aza dragged her down the corridor explaining softly, "They are coming. Hurry Marion… we **have to go**!"

Just then a large group of armed mammals turned the corner and all looked quite shocked seeing the huge Amur tiger and a whole group of red foxes and fox kits. Their shock turned to utter elation as if they had all just won the lottery and they began sprinting down the corridor after them. Reynard whipped the contents of the bag all over the corridor which contained over a hundred four sided sharp caltrops which coated the entire corridor. Alexei held a defensive stance while Reynard pulled out a brace of throwing knives from Alexei's backpack and began tossing them rapidly at the charging mob.

Marion shrieked and began running down the western corridor with Nick. The others started following after her, but were delayed when Brick and Titian stood behind their father brandishing their play swords. Aza, Clarette and Occi had gone down the corridor a distance before realizing the two kits were missing.

Reynard hit a puma, boar, horse and caracal square in the head with his throwing blades causing many to trip over their dead or dying comrades. The others hit the caltrops then and began screaming as their feet were punctured by the sharp painful metal objects. The Fox used the momentary confusion to fire off four more kill shots hitting a weasel, anteater, coyote and skunk. By then a lion and buffalo had engaged Alexei attempting to grapple with him. An ocelot and boar managed to leap under and push past the huge tiger who was busy forcing the others back. The ocelot attempted to get past Reynard leaping at the two terrified children behind him. The Fox spun whipping a short sword through the cat's chest and slicing through his entire abdomen as the cat's momentum carried the blade through his entire torso. The small feline crashed in a bloody mess right in front of the frozen kits as he gasped instinctively attempting to gather his intestines and internal organs which were spread in a pile before the two very sick looking children.

The momentary shock of seeing his two sons behind him allowed the boar to strike Reynard in the back with a mace sending him to his knees. The Fox then pretended to fall forward but instead drew his specially built hollow stainless titanium tri-edge twisted dagger he had acquired from the armory rolling and embedding the vicious weapon into the upper thigh of the boar the full 18 cm (7 in) to the hilt, then ripping it out and stabbing the wild swine in the neck and pulling it out instantly spraying dark red blood in all directions covering Reynard and the kits as the stunned boar toppled forward.

By that point Aza had arrived at the scene and grasped both frozen kits by the backs of their shirts and began dragging them down the corridor. Clarette and Occi waited with their charges for Aza to catch up to them. Alexei was being pushed backwards by the mass of mammals pressing against him. Reynard had backed up a couple meters behind the tiger dodging or deflecting several attempts to hit him with ranged weapons while he struck three more in the head with throwing daggers. The falling bodies helped to cause problems as those pushing against Alexei tripped over their fallen comrades.

Reynard shouted to his bodyguard and friend to watch out for the bodies of the boar and ocelot on the floor behind him. He then prepared to toss a couple more knives when he saw a large bear holding a familiar large gray ball. He tried to hit the bear with a knife but it instead bounced off the huge ball the beast threw down the corridor which bounced off the middle of a wall and landed past the fox and rolled quickly down the corridor. It missed Aza and the two kits as the vixen was busy pulling the two boys along and instead slammed into Clarette and Occi knocking them off their feet so that they and the kits in their arms landed on the ground.

Then Reynard's nemesis the giant armadillo unrolled and looked around briefly disoriented. The Fox tried to get a line on him to throw a knife at him, but his wife and family were all around the armadillo and he couldn't risk hitting one of them. Aza thrust the two boys ahead of her down the hall and began viciously snarling and attempting to bite the armadillo. He eyed Crimson in her arms and tried to grab the kit, but Aza intercepted his claw catching his wrist in her mouth biting down hard. The giant armadillo saw a furious Reynard bearing down on him, and punched Aza in the muzzle with his free claw forcing her to release her grip on his other claw. He then quickly grabbed the next smallest kit who happened to be Scarlet who had just managed to stand up. She screamed as the armadillo pulled her to his waist and began to sprint forward diving to the left of the charging Reynard rolling to his left bouncing off the wall and then rolling to Alexei's right. The Fox screamed at the tiger to stop the armadillo, but as Alexei turned to block the rolling gray ball, the lion, buffalo and bear who had thrown the armadillo, along with several others, all pushed forward forcing the tiger to turn to them and try and press them back, otherwise they would have knocked the tiger over and collapsed all over him and Reynard.

Aza screamed as the bear reached down and picked up the gray ball with her baby Scarlet wrapped in his claws. The bear then tossed the gray ball back behind him just as two knives sprouted out of his skull and throat. A frantic Aza came running up with Coal now behind her stopping her from running into the mob as Reynard fired off several quick throws dropping several of those pressing against Alexei.

Aza shrieked in anguish reaching toward where she had last seen her child, " **SCARLET!... MY BABY!"**

Coal had a tight hold on her and yelled to Reynard, " **Red** , what do you want me **to do?** "

The Fox who turned to him then was no longer his boss. As Coal saw the eyes that met his, he now recognized someone he had not seen in a long time. Someone he had hoped to never see again. He looked into the eyes **Red Death**!

The demon eyes bore into him and the cold callous being spoke to him in a voice full of death and impossible suffering, " **Take them all. Go NOW!** **Protect them!** "

Red Death turned to Aza and spoke to her in a voice she had not heard since she first met her husband in The Dungeon many years ago, " **Go with Coal NOW! I will get her!** "

The red demon then turned back and quickly gathered something large and black out of Alexei's backpack completely ignoring Coal and Aza. Once he spoke giving an order, Red Death did expect any more discussion. The way he spoke to her, Aza realized he was no longer her husband, but was now his mistress's instrument of death and retribution. She could only hope he could keep his promise as Coal roughly forced her and her wretched looking parents, Clarette and Occi, away down the corridor. Clarette had been screaming, " **NO NO NO NO NO NO!** " ever since Scarlet had been grabbed.

Aza barely heard Coal as he tried to reassure her that Reynard would not rest until he got her daughter back. As she briefly turned back, she saw the red demon firing a strange looking crossbow repeatedly into the crowd of mammals. Aza was in shock. Her body was all numb and she held Crimson and the collars of her two older boys tightly as her father Occi walked quickly next to her holding Rose tightly with one arm and his other arm around his despondent wife who had her paws covering her face weeping uncontrollably. They met a startled and frightened Marion clutching a shaking Nick in her arms. Upon seeing the faces before her and doing the math, Marion realized quickly something terrible had happened. She saw the devastated eyes of her sister-in-law and hugged her briefly trying to comfort her.

The mood was somber as Coal found the hidden panel punching in a code and issuing a voice command which revealed a hidden door. He then hurriedly rushed the group into the corridor which automatically lit up as they entered. The door behind them closed, and he gently but firmly encouraged them down the circular flight of stairs which descended into the darkness.

After descending several levels, they entered an arched tunnel which was filled with water on the left and a dock along the right side. A couple boats, and several jet skis were attached along the dock. Along the right there were cabinets containing boating supplies and scuba equipment. At the end of the dock, Coal ushered them quickly into a large motorboat with dual engines at the back. The panther told them all to go down below into the cabin so they would not be seen. He then removed the mooring and started the engine.

Aza saw the panther was slightly shaken by events, but was all business. He was fully armored and decked out with dual matched swords in crossed scabbards on his back, a brace of throwing knives across his front, a short sword and dagger at his sides, and a crossbow with scope on his back. He flipped a switch on the boat which opened a hidden passageway out from underneath the north wall and let the momentum of the boat carry them out into the channel between Vine Island and the northern section of the Rainforest District so that the boat made virtually no sound as the hidden passage silently shut behind them. The panther then searched the area with night vision binoculars. Coal seemed to be satisfied that nothing suspicious seemed to be present and turned the engines up and headed quickly to the east up the channel between the north and south sections of the Rainforest District.

As they headed quickly down the channel, Coal radioed Reynard and the estate security station giving them the code word indicating that he had the package and they were safely away. He then contacted Sweet Lou's team and gave them the code word that told them that he had Reynard's family and was heading toward the arranged rendezvous point up the inlet at the northeastern end of the district which took them near Moss Street. The panther then went radio silent keeping a close eye out for any pursuit.

They had been underway for several minutes before they heard a small frightened voice shouting, "Car! Where is Car?"

Marion tried to quiet her distressed son Nick, but the damage was done and Clarette and Aza burst into tears.

* * *

As Reynard watched as the giant armadillo rolled past him carrying his sweet lovable little daughter, everything slowed as if he was watching a deadly traffic crash in extreme slow motion. He saw there was no way Alexei could respond to his cries as he was being forced back against a massive tide of pressure. He could see the bear reaching for the large gray ball with slight glimpses of the little girl inside. His throws all landed accurately embedding the blades into the head and neck of the bear, but it was too late as powerful bear had already tossed his package behind him. For an instant, Reynard considered leaping onto the crush of mammals and attempting to run across them following her. But a serene voice gave him pause from such a suicidal action. It spoke calmly and clearly telling him, "NO! THAT IS NOT THE WAY!"

The Fox realized then that it was mistress who had completely become one with him. Normally she joined him as if sitting on his shoulder offering him her advice. But now she was with him completely filling his body, caressing his limbs giving him impossible tranquility and strength. His emotion and vulnerabilities were gone, and he was now a being of complete rationality and focus. He was something not of this world, something from the nightmares and imaginations of the worst horrors of those who sought to harm those he loved. He was Red Death!

Red Death barely registered the frantic voices behind him as he coolly and efficiently whipped knives at those pressing against his huge strong ally. He could sense the great Amur tiger was losing strength and tiring keeping the large horde back taking out several of their number to put them off balance giving the tiger a chance to recover. He spoke words to the beloved vixen and faithful longtime scarred friend and sparring partner behind him which would serve them well as he then focused his attention on the more important task firing shot after shot into the skulls of those that opposed him. He barely sensed the others leaving as he pulled out the black compact carbon fiber titanium alloy tactical semi-auto crossbow. As he locked the magazine in place on the underside of the weapon loading the initial round, he brought it up firing point blank into each eye of the buffalo, followed instantly by shots through temple, neck, eye and mouth of the roaring lion.

Red Death didn't need to use the scope of the weapon at such close range and continue firing in bursts at anything standing in his way. A ram, camel and musk ox all took multiple high powered shots to the skull and exposed neck. The demon calmly switched from target to target firing in bursts barely noticing them drop. Anything pressing against his tiger comrade was now on the ground before him, and he continued to fire wordless and efficiently at the confused targets. Screams of panic, pain and death were ignored as he mercilessly slammed anything he sensed was still a threat with bolt after bolt using razor pointed fixed three-bladed broadheads for maximum penetration, damage and stopping power.

The milling creatures in the back looked confused as if not sure what to do as bolts embedded themselves into the sides of their heads, necks and backs of the fleeing beings. Red Death calmly released and tossed the empty magazine aside pulling another from the backpack of the exhausted tiger who was kneeling on the floor panting, and locked it into place loading the initial round. Seeing no viable target, he flicked the safety on the weapon and slung the loaded weapon over his back placing two throwing knives at the ready in his left paw while pulling the titanium twisted tri-edge dagger and then calmly moving through the bodies before him jamming it into the necks and skulls of every creature still alive or dead.

Alexei finally lifted his exhausted body up considering the fox before him. He had known something was quite different about his boss and friend after his little daughter was taken. His body language, mannerisms and all the other subtle things a longtime friend and associate would notice, were all quite different. The Fox was whisper silent and far more intense, efficient and deadly than he had ever seen him before. His eyes were frightening and impossibly violent and intense. They spoke volumes issuing a clear warning of his murderous intent. The tiger had heard legends of this version of Reynard, but had only assumed they were exaggerated stories. He now realized they were the truth.

The Fox motioned to the tiger to follow quickly as he looked down the corridor carefully monitoring the milling creatures on the far end which seemed to be trying to reorganize. The demon known as Red Death motioned down the other end of the corridor wordlessly and took off at a jog. Alexei sheathed his blade and took off after him. As he ran he spoke to the fox with regret, "Red, I couldn't stop her from getting through. They were about to overrun me!"

Red Death considered him and nodded unnervingly at him. He saw no threat or anger in those eyes towards his failure, only acceptance and agreement. But the cold, wordless nature of demon that had possessed his friend was unsettling.

Then suddenly the red demon stopped, holding up his paw and grabbing the tiger, halting him in his tracks. He pointed ahead indicating he sensed several others around the corner. The Fox carefully maneuvered to the end of the corner avoiding an area Alexei had forgotten was a trapped region. The vulpine pulled out a glass mirror holding it out far enough to look around the corner, and then relaxed and stood up and walking into the hallway with arms held wide at his sides. The tiger then glanced around the corner and saw a barricade of overturned furniture about twenty meters away and the faces of several of the estate guards peeking out showing a great deal of relief greeting their boss enthusiastically.

The four guards all reported that they had delayed the enemy forces as long as possible from forcing their way up from the sub-basement killing several groups with traps set on the stairs and at the entryway. They brought down several others, but too many finally broke through and they had to make a hasty retreat to prevent being overrun. They had regrouped and setup an ambush at the junction as was the plan given this scenario. The red demon nodded and encouraged them, "Excellent. You did exactly as you should have. However we are going to alter the plan once they regroup and hit this ambush. It is time they learn what it feels like **to be hunted**."

The cold certain way The Fox spoke shocked the guards and Alexei. They would have thought he was kidding if he had not spoken with such intensity and conviction. The guards didn't say anything, but merely nodded their heads. Seeing the eyes and mood of their boss, they knew he wasn't in his right mind, but they would be damned if they would ignore his order.

Alexei, however, responded with incredulous caution, "Red, they outnumber us tremendously. I know they have her, but it won't do her any good if you're dead."

The demon glanced unimpassionately at the tiger speaking in a hollow frightening force, "It will accomplish nothing retreating, as we merely end up being sandwiched between two enemy forces with no escape or retreat possible. I wish to avoid that."

It was Alexei's job to protect his boss first. The Fox's family was a secondary priority, and he felt that the little girl was clouding his boss's sane judgment. So he responsibly questioned the demon, "You don't think they will harm her do you? They could have struck down Aza or the kits, but they didn't. They wouldn't have bothered risking so much to capture her just to hurt her."

The cold calculating eyes bore into the huge tiger alarming him. If he hadn't been used to the sometimes fierce nature of his mate, Sheba, he might have cringed in fear. But he instead simply gulped looking quite disconcerted as Red Death told him, "I do not wish to give them time to harm the child. They seek to use her to manipulate me. I will not play their game. I will do what they will **not expect**. **I will have them run from me in terror!** "

The Fox then spoke to his security teams on the upper floors getting an update. The discussion was over and the demon who had taken over his boss seemed fully committed to this suicidal course of action. Alexei knew once his boss was this focused and adamant about an action, it was useless to try and reason with him. The little girl was going to get him killed. But he would loyally follow him to his end taking as many of the enemy with him as possible. If he had not done so, he was sure Sheba would have made his death preferable to what she would do to him. Not that he would ever do otherwise anyway. So Alexei instead helped check over the wounds the guards had sustained making sure they were in the best condition possible for the suicidal death hunt to come. If they even survived this next confrontation that was.

They all then froze as Reynard raised a paw listening carefully with his ear pointing down the hallway. He indicated they get down and prepare for a huge force making their way down the corridor Alexei and Reynard had come down. Reynard pulled out the tactical crossbow, flipped the safety off and began adjusting the sights on the scope. He handed another bag of caltrops to one of the guards to toss down the hall at the right time and Alexei and the other guards stood behind the barricade reading ranged weapons. Reynard then took a pump and began spraying a cannister of liquid down hall thoroughly coating the hallway between the intersection and their position. The huge head of a hippo and rhino charged into view turned and saw the barricade and shouted to a large group of several dozen mammals to their rear. The hippo and rhino carried huge shields which they used to block most of the area behind them. They grinned as they made out Alexei and part of Reynard's head. As they began cautiously approaching Reynard's group, that was when the screaming began.


	53. A Pretty Present

Isengrim and his forces were finally making progress. They had been able to pull the steel and concrete from around the door to the estate, and were in the process of chopping the hinges off the door with the heavy duty axes from the firetruck after exposing them by taking sledgehammers to the brick and stone around them. Using the wooden panels soaked with water from the fire engine and fire hoses, they avoided most of the ranged fire coming from all sides by the estate's perimeter forces. To their credit, Reynard's defenders threw everything they had at them making the attackers lives miserable. Those on the roof repeatedly tried to light them on fire and had the ground coated in a thick sticky tar substance that would ignite and burn a long time if not constantly soaked with water.

The defensive forces also kept finding openings in their defenses tossing improvised firebombs inside causing many serious injuries and demoralizing those clustered under the protective barriers. They struck repeatedly in hit and run groups not allowing any time for counter strikes. One time his men did attempt to chase one group, but ended running into a group with one of the auto ballistas attached to the vehicle and they ended up losing the whole chase group. The defenders attempted to bait his assault team over and over, but he refused to take the bait and instead kept his group under defensive protection.

Finally, they removed the door and cautiously moved into the foyer of the estate. Apparently the furniture in the room, the statue, water sculpture and the chandelier that would normally be present in the large round room had been removed. The outlines of their positions and the water pipes still remained in place. There was a curving staircase heading up and doors on the north and east walls which most likely led to corridors to the other parts of the estate. Isengrim ordered a couple scouts to investigate the upper floor while he had groups examining the doors to check for traps as well as determining the best possible method of opening them.

The Wolf was tempted to rush in and knock the doors down rampaging all over the floor removing any resistance quickly, forcing Reynard, his family, and all his defenders to be crushed between his group and Mors's underground team. But Isengrim had a healthy respect for the mind of his enemy knowing The Fox most likely planned for such an assault. Unfortunately The Wolf had not been cautious enough as suddenly sprinklers above everyone in the room came down out of the ceiling and large spikes shot upwards from the floor near the main door impaling a whitetail deer and timber wolf that been standing directly above them. Then the sprinklers went off. Isengrim realized his mistake instantly and instinctively yelled for his team to get out immediately. He picked up a red panda and tossed him out the front door over the meter long spikes and took two quick steps and leaped following the panda diving headfirst over the spikes.

He then heard the most horrific screams of anguish and suffering he had ever heard as everyone in the foyer was coated with acid which instantly ate through clothes, fur, skin and flesh. Isengrim yelled for them to douse everyone in the room with one of the fire hoses. But unfortunately by the time they got in there to soak everyone, the fifteen in the room where all dead or still screaming begging for death. Once they cleared the spikes, they also found the three which had gone up the winding staircase were all dead with crossbow bolts puncturing their bodies in multiple places. He had lost eighteen good men in an instant. He was sure the casualties his attacking force had suffered were now well over a hundred. Isengrim hated to think what the final tally would be once everything was over.

Isengrim cursed himself for not anticipating the booby trap and ordered those still alive given mercy and killed immediately. They sprayed the room and floor with water until it was diluted enough not to cause any additional harm. All kept a very close eye on the sprinklers above them keeping shields and plastic covering over their heads ready to bolt instantly if there was any indication that they would become active again.

The Wolf sent a large force up the stairs with shields, and the two doors opened to the hallways. He then began the slow careful process of covering all the ground on the main and upper floor searching for anyone alive, traps, secret passageways and rooms, and any sign of The Fox and his family. He cursed the fact that he now had no proper communications to find out what his underground team or any of his other groups were doing. Apparently all frequencies were being blocked. Either Reynard's team was not using any communicators, or more likely they had models which were using much higher frequency levels. He had been hoping to capture some of their communication equipment, but the defenders had managed to either remove their fallen comrades or remove the communication equipment from the bodies of the few causalities Isengrim's forces had been able to inflict.

The defenders were very disciplined, using hit and run tactics, with predefined defensive fallback positions. They did not blindly stand still to be mowed down or be overwhelmed. If they did not have a superior defensible position, they would retreat and regroup. They were an extremely difficult opponent. Isengrim knew this was going to be a time consuming process to cover this whole building. And he was quite sure The Fox was well aware of this. He could only hope his lower level team was having more success.

* * *

As Armis proudly placed his trophy on a table in front of commander Mors, the jaguar got a huge malevolent grin on his face.

"My, what a pretty present you have brought me. Armis, you have done well… very well." Mors exclaimed in rare praise thinking of all the delicious things he could do with this unique gift.

His second in command, Bruun's second lieutenant Ratio the Wolverine, who had been a constant thorn in Mor's side questioning his tactics, spoke up, "Mors, we were ordered to bring any of his family we captured straight to Isengrim and Bruun. They have need of them so we can negotiate our way out of this shit."

The jaguar sneered at the wolverine exclaiming forcefully, "If we don't kill the fucking Fox, then it isn't gonna matter a whole fucking lot. Besides, once he is dead, they can have her!"

This seemed to cow the annoying wolverine. Satisfied, Mors turned his attention to the little kit who was glaring up at him furiously with her arms crossed. He could sense she had something to say which amused him so he looked at her with a smirk and said, "Well…"

The little girl sensed this was an invitation for her to speak and she angrily told him, "Daddy is gonna be **SO** cross with you."

"Oh, I imagine so." The jaguar told her, "In fact I am counting on it. I bet you're your daddy's precious little girl. You're just perfect for my plans!"

"What are you doing in my house? You need to return me to Mommy and Daddy right now!" Scarlet informed him with a command in her voice that belied her very young age.

Mors snarled at the little girl, "My aren't you are a forceful little brat. I bet you are used to everyone following your every order. Everyone must always be trying to please you. Well you will find you don't have any special status with me or my group. You are simply an object for us to use, nothing more. If you stop being of use to me, I will happily slit your throat and let you bleed out all over your pretty little dress there. I bet that thing cost at least a whole weeks wages of mine! Although on second thought, I am sure we can find other useful things we can do with such a cute little vixen. I know many who would pay handsomely for a go at..."

"Sir! There is **no need for that**!" Ratio interrupted.

The jaguar wanted to smack the wolverine, but he resisted as that would cause a lot of problems. He had wanted to see if he could get the little kit to cry. But she seemed to be a lot tougher than she looked as she just continued to glare at him fuming. Either she didn't understand what he was inferring or… or she was her father's daughter after all.

"You will be sorry you took me." The little kit stated simply scowling at Mors.

"Why? Because your father will punish me? You think he will simply just come and rescue you don't you? You probably worship him believing he can do no wrong. You doubtlessly think he can do anything. It is what you have been taught and told by your cunt mother and all the ass-kissers that surround you. Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but your father is not all that special. He will bleed and die just like anyone else. I look forward to holding his severed head in my paw!" The jaguar told the tiny kit giving her most likely her first wake up call.

However the little girl surprised him informing him with confidence, " **He** will be the one holding **your head** you meanie! Mommy will want to kill you too. You better hope Daddy gets you before **Mommy** does."

Mors had to admit, he had never heard threats from such a cute little source before. He was tempted to show her the realities of her new world slapping her around, fondling her a good bit and treating her even worse than that for once in her life, but he knew Ratio would blow a gasket and Isengrim would be quite pissed if anything happened to the child. She was so lucky that they needed her for peace and negotiation or whatever other crap they were talking about. So he satisfied himself with making sure that she knew that she would be cause of her precious father's death.

She glared at him quite bitterly and ordered, "Take me back to Daddy **NOW**!"

He jeered at her giving her a mock bow telling her quite sarcastically, "Yes my little princess. Anything you say."

He then gave her a pleasant smile telling her, "But actually that is exactly what I **intend** to do. And **you** are going to help me **kill your father**."

When he said that, her furious expression broke for the first time and she looked uncertain and troubled, "What do you mean?" The little girl asked exposing clear worry in her voice.

"I want you to satisfy yourself knowing that you will be the cause of your dear daddy's death. Because when I present you, his precious little princess, in front of him, he will only think about rescuing you and will ignore his own safety. That is when we will have him. You will get to watch him die horribly right before your very eyes. You will get to tell your cunt mother and shit brothers and sisters how he died. And it will be all **YOUR FAULT**!" The jaguar informed the child grinning maliciously and then cackling with glee as the little girl burst into tears weeping inconsolably crying out, "Daddy! I want my daddy!" through her sobs.

Ratio shook his head clearly disapproving of the jaguar's actions, but Mors loved to break any of those unfortunate enough to find themselves at his mercy. He just had to figure out how to destroy them first to make them compliant. Now she would be too worried about how she was going to be the cause of her father's death to be a bother to him.

He then had the kits arms and legs bound tightly. He considered having her gagged, but then realized he would need her to yell as much as possible to thoroughly distract her father. In fact if she refused to cooperate with that request, Isengrim's wrath or not, he would beat her thoroughly until she screamed her annoying head off. He was glad now he didn't have any irritating cubs of his own to worry about.

Mors happily let Ratio carry the girl knowing the wolverine would certainly not let anything happen prematurely to the precious kit considering how important the wolverine thought she was. He then placed his paw under the weeping kit's chin forcing her to look up at his wicked grin as he informed her, "Now let's go find **Daddy**!"


	54. Taking the Fight to the Enemy

As soon as the hippo and rhino began moving toward Reynard's barricade, the bighorn sheep guard beside him tossed the bag of caltrops down the hall. However they seemed to have no effect on the hippo and rhino, but those behind them all began screaming as a large spinning metal cylinder appeared from the ceiling of the intersection with blades extending. Reynard yelled to get down and Alexei and the guards ducked their heads down behind the furniture barricade as the cylinder began firing darts in all directions as it moved up and down. Chaos erupted as those all caught crushed together at the intersection attempted to flee from the spinning death trap. The rhino and hippo turned to see what the commotion was reflexively raising their shields to prevent themselves from being struck with the darts.

Reynard instantly stood using the huge bodies of the hippo and rhino as cover from the darts and fired the tactical crossbow into the neck, back and legs of the huge mammals. _WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ As the hippo and rhino began to turn back to face him with their shields raised, he lit a flare and tossed it down the hall and ducked below the barricade. The liquid which had time to begin to dissipate into the air ignited knocking the hippo and rhino and others behind them down with the force of the blast. Flames still licked the ground as The Fox was immediately up firing into the head and neck of the now prone hippo and rhino. As several other mammals attempted to rise and flee the burning ground now that the spinning cylinder had stopped firing, he moved forward from the barricade hammering their skulls with bolt after bolt. He waited briefly to move forward as the sprinklers in the area activated putting out the fire. He then began moving forward again sliding his armored feet forward through the caltrops firing into anything that looked like it might be still living.

Alexei and the guards had been caught off guard by the trap and the actions of the possessed fox. But once he was moving forward and the _WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ of the crossbow could be heard, they quickly followed with Alexei drawing his large 140cm blade in one paw while holding a large throwing dagger in the other. The guards all followed with crossbows carefully attempting to clear a path on the floor so as not to step on one of the painful caltrops.

Red Death then placed the safety on the crossbow sliding it back to the guards informing them to pick it up and then drew a razor sharp short sword and tri-edged dagger leaping forward onto hippo struggling to stand landing on his chest driving both blades deep into his neck drawing them and then plunging them in a second time. Then The Fox dodged the strike of the rhino attempting to crush him kicking away from the hippos head so he lay flat on his back on the hippo's lower belly. As the rhino missed striking The Fox but instead smashed the shield into the face and upper chest of the gurgling hippo now fighting for his last breaths, the demon fox spun off the hippo landing between the legs of the rhino who was attempting to raise his upper body off the hippo. Red Death jammed both blades into the exposed upper thigh and crotch of the prone rhino seeking any soft opening.

The rhino had a thick hide which had protected him against much of the damage from the darts, fire and numerous bolts, but the accumulated wounds had weakened the large mammal. However the demon fox had decided to explore all the soft bits of the rhino stabbing him over and over. The rhino screamed pulling himself off the hippo letting go of the shield and attempted to crush the small red monster causing him agony with his mighty arms. But just as the rhino was able to raise his torso up, he found a large blade stabbed through his chest as Alexei punched the blade through the rhino with his incredible thrusting power.

The Fox, his bodyguard and four guards then quickly performed the grisly task of ensuring every unfortunate soul spread all over corridors had truly met their end stabbing each brutally in the neck and head. Many were still gasping, gurgling, screaming or crawling away. Red Death was cold and merciless slitting throats as easily as breathing. The guards appeared queasy, but followed his example quickly working through several dozen bodies. The guards then returned to the tactical crossbow to their boss who quickly reloaded it. Alexei then had a brilliant idea and picked up one of the large shields the rhino had been carrying holding it in his left arm freeing his right to draw his smaller blade. Two of the other guards together held the other large shield.

Reynard then slung the auto crossbow over his back draping a long sleeve of throwing blades over his chest and proceeded down the corridor from whence the enemy had come. He turned giving Alexei a bone-chilling malicious grin as he nodded his head down the corridor holding knifes in both his paws. The clearly insane fox had now decided it was time to take the fight to the enemy as he began silently creeping down the corridor with a fierce focused look on his face. A bobcat and gray fox got quite surprised looks as they sprouted knives through their skulls. By the time an elk, ermine, coyote and bison could turn, they too were victims to the flying blades as the red demon fired them one after the other.

The others in the corridor behind these dropping bodies were quite surprised as The Fox pulled out the tactical weapon flipping the safety off and began marching forward with murderous brutality firing _WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ dropping the clearly shaken enemy forces who were trying to regroup. Alexei moved to the left of his boss and slightly ahead intercepting several who had tried to charge the mad fox throwing them back with his shield and impaling them quickly as they lay on the floor. Red Death ignored them stepping on their bodies continuing his relentless pace and Alexei and the guards had to quickly run to catch him. The rear two guards ensured that the bodies that littered their path were truly dead and could not attack them from the rear stabbing them in the neck.

Reynard's mistress had been screaming in elation from the moment the slaughter at the barricade had begun. She praised her servant and reveled in his non-stop rampage of massacre and mayhem. Red Death was pleased she was enjoying the show, but anticipated much more blood would be spilled in her name. She spoke encouragement in the mind of her instrument of destruction and he nodded as he fired down the corridor now using the scope to drop targets attempting to flee his wrath.

However as he reached an intersection, he stopped, pointing to the left and right as Alexei and the guards arrived next to him. Suddenly there were yells as groups poured out of rooms down each corridor charging towards the group now surrounded on two sides. Alexei instantly threw his shield up on the left intercepting several knives and bolts while the two guards threw a shield up on the other side doing the same. Reynard crouched around the tiger's shield firing rapidly into the heads of the charging mammals, while the guards behind him did the same on the other side.

 _WHAM!_ Then the force of the enemy groups slammed into both his own groups as Reynard slid the now empty crossbow behind him drawing his short sword and tri-edged dagger stabbing through the openings under and around Alexei's shield as the huge tiger held the press of mammals back. Screams of pain and agony could be heard as Reynard's blade pierced the legs, torsos and exposed flesh of those attempting to stab around the shield. The ground below their feet was now covered in thick blood and bodies. The guards on the other side had been pressed back into the middle of the intersection as several of the enemy had gotten around them and were engaging them from behind. Several then turned their attention trying to strike Alexei's back, but they found their way blocked as Reynard twisted rolling and coming up behind them taking a boar through the neck while stabbing a lion under the rib cage with the vicious dagger. The strike got the attention of the lion who had struck Alexei in the back. The large cat struck down at the small fox, but the red demon had spun to the left jamming his short sword through the hip of feline and then slid under his legs coming up behind him and jammed the dagger repeatedly in his side. Red Death then kicked off the roaring beast rolling backwards and came up firing multiple knives into the skulls of a camel, jackal and impala that were attacking the guards.

The lion was gasping holding his side attempting to stop the bleeding from the brutal wounds. Red Death ignored the cat instead spinning forward and sliding under a surprised wildebeest stabbing his femoral artery in his right leg with the sword and burying the dagger in his crotch, then turning to a large musk ox who was hammering the guards slicing the backs of both his legs and jumped onto his back as his legs gave out climbing the large beast's back burying the dagger deep into his neck three times then climbing on his shoulders and pushing off performing a forward flip landing behind a surprised group of mammals who had been pressing the guards back into Alexei.

Red Death wasted no time striking those now before him brutally in the kidneys, rib cage, thighs, neck and any vital spot he could find. As they all turned to faced this vicious demon, they found themselves now sandwiched between four guards stabbing them on one side, and the nightmare creature covered in red ripping them apart now thrusting the sword through one of their number's sternum while stabbing another in the gut. Several struck the demon fox, but the creature spun causing the blades to slide off while he struck them from under, behind and to the side.

The demon fox then spun backwards and then sprinted forwards leaping through an opening to the left rolling and yelling for Alexei to back to the left. As the tiger quickly stepped back and around the corner the group of mammals he had been holding back fell forward into the intersection many falling over one another. The fox wasted no time taking two steps forward stepping over several prone bodies leaping into the air spinning and coming up behind them stabbing furiously. Screams of pain and frustration, death and agony filled the air as the group turned to face this blur of red severing the paw of one holding a blade, removing the head of weasel, embedding a dagger into the eye of sheep, slicing the torso of wolf and attacking any other target of opportunity. Reynard's guards struck those who were prone struggling to untangle themselves from all those who had collapsed.

Alexei was now free to throw those in front of him forward bashing them with his shield. He then tossed it to the side and impaled three of the stunned mammals pressed together with his sword and then spun bringing it down slicing through the neck, half the torso and lower body of three more with one sweep. The remaining moments of the fight consisting of brutal stabbing, slicing, pounding, crushing and impaling.

Red Death swept across all those showing signs of life jamming his dagger under the chin and neck of a zebra, decapitated a serval, disemboweled a yak and plunged a short sword through the eyes of a puma. Blood, gore, intestines and brains covered his paws as he furiously sought the death of anything living. Every speck of the intersection was covered with blood, bodies, pieces of bodies and vomit. Reynard's mistress celebrated each death inhaling the thick metallic smells of blood and bile dancing as the last cries, the final gurgling breaths, the screams of agony and horror, were like the ultimate perfect symphony to her ears.

The demon fox then calmly searched for anything to wipe the thick blood and flesh off his blades removing a towel from Alexei's backpack. He sheathed the blades and calmly retrieved the crossbow cleaning the mechanisms and loading another magazine. He then calmly retrieved any of his throwing blades he could find.

The huge Amur tiger crouched panting on the ground and then began helping to clean and bandage the many wounds sustained by the guards. He fitted one arm of a guard in a sling, bandaged the paws of two others, and helped with the dozens of various cuts deep and shallow all over their bodies. He then realized he had sustained several wounds that he just now began to feel. Several blades had cut through his legs, arms and shoulders. The demon fox calmly helped him clean and bandaged the wounds. The guards all took some heavy duty drugs to manage the pain, but the tiger refused them himself. The tiger did not wish to take any chance that their effects would make him sluggish.

Alexei then realized he had no idea if his boss was injured as he was completely covered in blood from head to toe. He tried to wipe off the blood covering his boss and search for any injuries, but it was difficult to determine where they might be located. He asked the demon if he felt anything, but his only response was a blank stare. So Alexei had to just try and bind any area he suspected might have been injured on The Fox as he appeared to feel no pain at the moment.

Suddenly the head of the demon turned down the corridor in which they had been originally heading and he instantly had the tactical crossbow out focusing down the corridor with the scope. The fox had his ear focused listening intensely. The tiger then heard what The Fox was detecting. It was a small voice. A faint voice of a small child crying. He heard the voice screaming, "NO! I will not kill my daddy!" It was Scarlet! Alexei's blood ran cold as he frantically tried to stop his boss who was rising and heading down the corridor alone with a look of pure hatred and death on his mind ready to face the entire enemy force alone.

* * *

A frantic deer came sprinting into the room screaming, "He's coming! He's coming!"

Mors smacked the deer in the head knocking him off the feet.

"Calm the fuck down! Who's coming?" The jaguar demanded.

The deer held his jaw shaking his head and nervously informed the commander, "The Fox. The Red Demon!"

"Surely he is not mad enough to take us all on by himself?" A shocked Ratio responded in skepticism.

Mors grinned beaming at the miserable looking little kit in the wolverine's arms still sniffling, "I do believe he is! I told you this little shit here would see him dead."

"But… but we had at least seventy or more men down there." The disbelieving wolverine stuttered.

Ratio then turned to the deer staring at him with a disquieted look, "What happened to everyone down there? Where is everyone?"

The deer looked up at Ratio in terror shaking, "Dead I think, or least they probably all are by now."

Ratio turned to Mors in disbelief, "The Fox did all that by himself?"

The deer then spoke up, "No… not by himself. But… he is… he is something else… he is a demon… possessed or something..."

Mors laughed with glee, "He is not possessed. He is just blinded by this little cunt." The jaguar pointed at Scarlet who looked down sorrowfully.

The jaguar then shouted, "Gather everyone together. It is time we take our bait here and catch us a fox!"

Once everyone was together, he had a weasel and marmot scouting ahead while a large brown bear and polar bear carried large shields. Armis the Giant Armadillo and a force of several other large powerful fighters followed behind with some also carrying shields. Mors and Ratio carried the bait while the large remaining force surrounding them all continued onward preparing to slaughter the suicidal fox. Mors then began instructing the kit to begin screaming. When she glared at the jaguar furiously shaking her head, he smacked her across the muzzle yelling at her, "Scream for your daddy you little shit! Scream or he will just find a bloody pile of fur and broken bones instead of his precious daughter."

He smacked her again harder and poked her with the tip of a dagger drawing blood.

She screamed at him repeatedly, "NO! I WILL NOT KILL MY DADDY!"

Mors grinned malevolently at her and then cackled, "But my dear little shit, **you already** **have**!"

The weasel shouted to the group, "He's coming!"

Mors then announced to everyone, "Ready yourselves, it is time to finally end all this!"

* * *

Alexei had dropped his shield and sprinted down the corridor after The Fox grabbing him and turning him to face the bodyguard staring into those intense dead unworldly eyes. They were scarier than Sheba's even when she was at her most furious, but he didn't care. He would be damned if he let whatever this creature was charge to his certain death.

"You can't just charge into them! They will have a huge force of their best fighters ready to slaughter you! You are doing exactly what they want!" The huge tiger screamed at his deranged boss possessed by something which had caused him to lose all reason.

The expression on The Fox changed for a moment as if he had a brief glimpse of sanity and he nodded and then casually walked behind the tiger opening the backpack on the tiger's back as the four guards came limping along carrying the two large shields. The demon fox then ordered them to grab several bodies and toss them along the sides of the corridor. Alexei and the guards looked at him curiously and did as he asked. The Fox then placed two small half meter high barrels on top of and behind two of the mammals on each side of the corridor covering them with some bloody clothes. He then had them back up twenty meters at the intersection where they had previously fought and then had everyone begin to pile all the bodies up along the corridor making a large grisly wall of dead mammals.

Alexei looked at the demon fox curiously, but was satisfied that at least they now had a somewhat defensible position. It would at least prevent the enemy force from just charging and overwhelming them. They could also flee down one of the side corridors and barricade themselves into a room forcing the enemy to come at them one or two at a time. The tiger still wondered what was in the barrels until The Fox calmly pulled out a remote detonator and flipped the safety switch off. The barrels were far smaller than the normal boxes of demolition explosives the tiger was familiar with. He didn't believe they would do that much damage, but they would at least be a good distraction.

Alexei and the guards placed the shields up behind the body wall extending its height so they could all stand in a protected position, while Red Death watched through the crossbow scope in a small opening in the wall as the army approached their position. The tiger imagined he was looking where his daughter and the others were positioned. He could only hope the possessed fox knew what he was doing.


	55. Best Laid Plans

As Mors and his group headed up the corridor they could see the pile of bodies at the far end of the hall and the outlines of some shields. With binoculars they could see the slight movement behind the wall with several crossbows aimed at them.

"There are only a few of them." The weasel reported excitedly.

"I advise caution." Ratio immediately declared, "That group has killed all those piled before us and many many more."

Mors had to agree with the wolverine for once. But they had a top grade fighting force which could easily overrun such a small force especially since they were using shields which would make their enemies' ranged weapons ineffective.

The jaguar had just ordered his force to press forward and overwhelm The Fox and his small band of followers when suddenly there was a commotion from down the stairs behind them. A frantic cheetah covered in blood sprinted up the stairs yelling, "Behind us, we are being hit from behind!"

Mors immediately ordered two larger mammals, a huge grizzly bear and large buffalo to hold shields up and stop anything from coming up the stairs. They then set a group of ranged fighters and melee fighters behind those at the stairs to defend against whatever incoming force there was. The jaguar imagined it was either some of Reynard's allies, gang members or perimeter forces that had now decided to join The Fox from below. Regardless, he needed to quickly kill The Fox now and then set up a strong defensive force to hold these new attackers off. They could use the annoying little kit as a hostage to see themselves safely through the enemy force.

He then ordered the rest of his force of tough fighters to move on The Fox and overwhelm him swiftly. They all complied moving in a large group down the corridor casually blocking the rounds of crossbow bolts fired into their midst using their large shields. Once they were around ten meters from the wall of bodies, they began charging forward ready to slaughter the pitiful force cowering behind their fortification. That was when there was a large explosion and torment, misery and death filled the air.

* * *

As the force marched down the hall, the guards and Reynard attempted to get around their shielding firing ranged weapons, but could only hit the occasional foot and leg as the huge shields of the approaching force blocked nearly the entire hallway. They were nearly to them when the demon fox shouted "Down!" and they all instantly ducked.

_**BOOOOOOOM!** _

The walls and ceiling shook as The Fox set off the explosives he had planted. They all quickly stood ready to hopefully hit something caused by the distraction except that the screaming and other sounds of immense suffering and excruciating torment were unexpected. It was then Alexei saw large nails covering the area stuck in the ceiling, walls and floor. But more crucially many of these nails were embedded in the mammals about to attack them who were now splayed out all over the floor or crouching. Others were leaning against the walls holding themselves up screaming or attempting to pull the nails from their bodies or both.

_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_

Alexei saw Reynard had not even paused for a fraction of a second to glance at the grisly scene, but was instead firing as fast as he could into the skulls and necks of the exposed targets. After a brief pause, the stunned guards realized this was their chance and started firing their weapons as well as quickly as they could load them. Alexei grinned happily throwing some large throwing daggers at whatever target looked the most alive.

The large brown bear and polar bear managed to cover themselves with their shields and raised them up while still sitting. Many others behind them now tried to raise their own shields or crouch behind the two bears. As the force tried to ignore their injuries, Red Death continued to fire switching from exposed target to exposed target even aiming past them using the scope.

_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_

Bodies continued to fall as the two huge bears managed to rise to their feet. Then all of a sudden the large polar bear gave the large shield to a giant panda to hold while he caught something that had been rolled to him. He lifted a familiar gray ball and heaved it over top of the shields with all his might. Reynard dove to the left behind Alexei's shield yelling a warning, but the two guards could not react in time as the ball slammed into the top of the barricade leveling the two guards as it continued past rolling down the corridor behind them.

Then the polar bear yelled a battle cry and the mass of bodies lurched forward toward the body barricade. Reynard turned and began firing at the giant armadillo, but it turned its back stopping the bolts with its natural shielding. The demon fox then turned and fired at any openings he could locate in the incoming mass of bodies. But this gave the armadillo time to sprint forward diving and rolling into a ball slamming into the two upright guards just as the mass of bodies slammed into them from the other side.

Red Death then threw the crossbow into Alexei's backpack and then grabbed three globes from the backpack and tossed them in the air over the mass of bodies pressing against the barricade attempting to climb over it. Two of his guards who had been knocked down earlier had managed to stand and hold a shield up just in time to prevent the press of bodies from toppling over them, while the two others wrestled with the giant armadillo.

The demon fox calmly lit two flares tossing them over the press of the large group onto the floor resulting in a whoosh as the liquid caught fire underneath the press of bodies. He then took a larger globe out throwing it into the air fifteen meters away followed immediately by a throwing knife shattering the contents just under the ceiling all over all the mammals currently forcing themselves forward. Instantly he tossed another around five meters out and firing another knife and immediately lit two flares tossing them into the back and another in the front igniting those unfortunate enough to be covered in the flammable liquid.

As the screams of agony and torment filled the air, Red Death calmly reached into the backpack throwing a new loaded brace of throwing daggers across his chest and opening up the protective case and placing his new deadly invention for close quarters combat into his paws. It was a modified version of the diamond claws with a deadly set of two 12 cm blades extending from between the digits of his paws ending in a hollow handle but attached to both ends of each tube were 8.5 cm tri-edged twisted dagger blades. The entire assembly was made out of a lightweight titanium alloy specially designed for The Fox. The vicious weapons had never been used in practice against a live opponent because of the extreme danger and had only been tested on a roomful of moving dummies simulating real opponents of every size which were soon a shredded mess after a few test rounds.

Now they were in the paws of Red Death, and he intended to test them quite thoroughly on all the mammals arrayed before him. The first target in his sights was his nemesis the gray armadillo who was busy engaging two of the guards. As Armis glancing over his shoulder at the red demon wearing paws of death with murder in his eye, he frantically disengaged from the two guards sprinting down the side corridor. He tucked his head in the nick of time to avoid a dagger which whizzed a centimeter above where his head used to be instantly diving and rolling in a protective armored ball kicking off a side wall so he rolled around the corner and away from the creature of nightmares.

Red Death did not have time to worry about the bothersome tatou as he focused his attention to the immediate threat striking the elk coming over the body barricade under the chin ripping his neck apart while he twisted his paw jamming a mongoose in the head with the dagger edge of that paw as he ripped it from the elks neck pulling out part of his throat and the accompanying flesh, muscle and sinew. He then drove his right paw directly into the temple of a surprised leopard climbing over his companions to get to those behind the barricade.

The demon kicked off the body barricade freeing the blades taking part of the leopard's skull and brains with him splashing it over the ground as the fox spun backwards and then sprinted towards the four guards engaged with a group of mammals which had managed to make it over the body wall. Red Death slid in under the group stabbing upwards twice into the crotch and thigh of a shocked wildebeest and yak. He then rolled under the mass of legs and bodies grappling, shoving and attempting to stab each, driving the blades into the lower bodies of anyone not his ally.

Those engaged with the guards howled in surprise and agony as they found themselves victims of the possessed fox as they now sported gaping brutal wounds. Several of those engaged tried to find the source of their extreme pain and misery, but he was too low and fast. Those who had dropped to their knees on the floor were unfortunate enough to actually locate the monster who drove his lightning fast paws of death into their necks and skulls.

Red Death then spun on the floor to his left taking out the legs of a large white arctic wolf who then found four blades embedded in his chest cavity. As he instinctively grabbed his chest a tri-edge dagger found its way under his chin and was then ripped out. The guards quickly subdued and dispatched the critically injured group of mammals they had been engaged with, and were able to drive back and stop more mammals from coming over the barricade.

So Red Death then turned his attention to the Amur tiger who was pressing against a large group of mammals holding them back with his shield while jamming his 80cm blade repeatedly into the group with his right.

Alexei had been somehow holding the group back killing or dispatching others, but his energy was quickly waning. However above the fray Alexei heard a roar, a glorious beautiful powerful roar he recognized. Sheba! He would recognize his mate's roar anywhere. In response adrenaline poured through his veins and he roared back as loudly as he could answering his love's call.

The mammals engaging the huge tiger recoiled in shock and unease at the renewed vigor and ferocity of the fierce beast. Then all of sudden making use of the momentary distraction, a red demon leaped into the air above them and the instrument of death descended on them. Red Death landed on the shoulders of the polar bear jamming both armed paws into the bear's neck. The helpless bear was locked with Alexei and could feel his life draining from him as the demon shredded his neck repeatedly. As the huge bear began to collapse, Red Death climbed up onto the bear's shoulders executing a backflip. As he flew downward he drove both his blades into the chest of a startled bison. After then jamming the dagger edge under the bison's chin and jabbing the other paw into the bison's neck, the demon fox slid off onto the floor jabbing, stabbing, elbowing, slamming and cutting his way through everything pressing against the body barricade.

It was a flurry of blood, flesh, fur, cartilage, bone and various other bits of anything unfortunate enough to come within his range. Those pressing against his guards and bodyguard were too burned, exhausted, punctured, distracted or tall to notice the small fox behind them, under them and all around them, wherever he was never expected. A couple tried to locate the cause of their extreme pain only to discover Alexei or a guard's blade through their skull, neck or torso. It was not pretty, honorable or merciful. It was just what was needed to be done to stop those wishing the death of The Fox and his allies.

Soon nothing was left standing by the demon creature now covered head to toe in blood and bits of fur and flesh and a kneeling Alexei. The four exhausted guards collapsed on the ground behind the barricade. From the distance noises of combat and a familiar vicious roar could be heard. The roar was answered by Alexei who appeared to be re-energized by the sounds.

Red Death then climbed up onto the sea of bodies that littered the floor of the corridor staring down the hall. Before him he saw a small collection of armored fighters standing nervously around a wolverine and jaguar. The fighters were glancing behind them occasionally looking at something in the distance, but seemed to be primarily focused on the lone figure covered in blood and gore causally approaching them. Then the armored jaguar got a wicked grin on his face as he lifted a small red fox kit wearing a pretty white dress covered with sunflowers. The favorite flower of the demon's little daughter, Scarlet!

The moment Reynard saw his little daughter he froze. It had been like he had been in a trance up to this point. The experience was as if he had been outside his body watching as he shot, stabbed, sliced, jabbed, cut, bombed, kicked and slaughtered his way forward destroying any who stood in his path. All the pain from his injuries had been like a forgotten memory, but upon seeing the small child, Reynard began to feel the accumulated pain, fatigue and abuse he had suffered over the time he had been absent from his normal consciousness. He had to steady himself leaning against the side of the hall to keep himself upright. He breathed heavily in a vain attempt to draw on his energy reserves for this final conflict.

The jaguar got a wide wicked grin seeing the weakened fox before him. Mors began to look more confident as held the small kit before him announcing, "Behold, the great Red Death. He certainly looks red, but I believe the only death left will be his own. He appears to have run out of gas. See kid, I told you that you would get to see your daddy die. See how he can barely even stand."

In response the three hyenas in the group of fighters all laughed maniacally while the others roared and snarled anticipating the destruction of the objective of this whole assault as well as their own personal glory for having accomplished the task.

The little kit looked at the bloody armored form she had not even recognized as her father, but beneath the blood and bits of flesh she saw eyes she knew quite well exclaiming, " **Daddy!** "

But then she realized her father appeared weak and vulnerable. The words and taunts of the jaguar seemed to begin to ring true. Her presence would serve to distract her father, and he would be killed. All the excitement and hope from seeing that her father had come for her disappeared as she became fearful and felt dread crying out, " **Run Daddy!** Leave! The bad mammals plan to kill you. **I don't want you to die!** " The little girl then burst into tears.

Mors snickered as this was exactly what he wanted. The crying kit would serve to throw the exhausted fox off his game. It was time to execute The Fox and be the one to gain the glory and rewards from this whole mess. He would use the kit as a shield and use her pain and suffering to unbalance and divert the attention of The Fox while his men finally brought his life to an end.

A large shadow then appeared behind the fox revealing a huge Amur tiger holding a large shield and large curved blade and then stood beside him. Behind them two of the guards managed to stand and yell encouragement. But their yells were cut short as they suddenly screamed out in alarm as a large thunk was heard as Armis had sprinted down the hall rolling into them knocking them off their feet and crushing them against the barricade. Mors cackled in glee grinning wide and nudged the huge armored grizzly bear standing beside him and pointed at Alexei commanding, "Potens, spank the little kitty for me. He needs to be taught some manners. The rest of you, time to claim your glory. Kill the fucking fox while I have some fun with this cunt kit of his!"

With that Mors licked Scarlet all over her face as she cringed in disgust and then slapped her repeatedly until she began screaming. The bear charged Alexei who attempted cut him down, but Potens twisted to avoid the blade slamming his huge mass into Alexei's shield and then pounded a huge mace down upon the tiger which was partially blocked by the tiger's shield, but the massive power of the blow brought the bodyguard to his knees. At the same time the six other expert fighters surrounding the wolverine and jaguar and all fired crossbows or knives at Reynard simultaneously.

As he faced a volley of shots, Reynard only had time and energy to instinctively crouch, putting his head down and shift his position so his shoulder and side faced the attack rather than his entire body forming the smallest target possible. He knew that if he did not find the energy, strength and focus to do what must be done, he, his baby girl, his friend and guards were all doomed. In that moment, he had doubt and fear. But suddenly there was with him an energy filling his body recharging his life force. A familiar loving embrace that was ice cold yet warm and comforting at the same time. A welcome voice that had been with him since he had endured the horrific abuse and suffering as a small child spoke to him encouraging him, "Fear not, I am with you my child. I will give you that which you seek. You have much more work to do in my name. Go forth once more and spill blood in my name."

But Reynard was hesitant asking, "But mistress, I am but a simple fox beaten and abused. How can I find the fortitude and might required to do what must be done."

Azrael gave her servant a patient loving look embracing him petting his head as she spoke, "I will be with you guiding your paws, filling your veins with my essence. Go NOW and make them **PAY**! Make them regret ever crossing your path and seeking to harm you and your precious little baby!"

The words rang true filling his mind with focus and certainty of what must be done as the fox became her servant once more, and in that instant he became once more the demon known as Red Death.

He ignored the pain of the blades impacting his shoulder and side firing two blades into a stunned bongo striking his eye and the exposed portion of his neck. As the group attempted to slam him to the ground, he crouched low and suddenly threw himself to the left. As they collapsed to the floor in a heap pinning what they thought was The Fox to the floor, he sprung off the side of the wall cartwheeling and leaping high into the air pulling his diamond bladed claws wide and driving them with full force into the shoulder and neck of a large hyena. The wolverine fired a dagger at the bloody demon who instinctively sensed the movement and tumbled off the body of the hyena rolling and came up firing a blade at the head of the wolverine. Ratio managed to intercept the blade as it thudded into a shield, but the hyena was not so fortunate as the wolverine's blade meant for The Fox pierced his skull.

But the distraction allowed the others to sense they had missed their target and began to rapidly untangle themselves. Red Death executed a backflip placing the remaining fighters between himself and the wolverine preventing Ratio from getting another shot at Alexei or The Fox without hitting his own men. The four remaining fighters then lunged at the small red form attempting to stab or bash him. But the demon was ready diving forward under their blades rolling and coming up jamming the diamond blades into the bellies of a leopard and another hyena. Before the surprised fighters could react, he dove between their legs striking a lion and large bengal tiger in the legs with the claws and tri-edged dagger points.

The small vicious demon then rolled, stabbed, jabbed and shredded every exposed area he could locate as the experienced fighters screamed in pain and fury attempting to strike and stop the frenzied demon creature. But Red Death only saw soft vulnerable targets striking hamstrings, thighs, crotches, hindquarters and bellies. Blood, fur and flesh filled the air leaving only screams of agony and frustration as he pressed off the wall rolling and firing daggers striking the exposed neck of the lion and the side of leopard. The tiger roared and pounced on The Fox. He was successful in landing on the vulpine, but the armor protected The Fox from being crushed while the protective chest piece of the tiger was not able to stop the claws of The Fox from embedding themselves below its protective barrier and into his belly and hips.

Red Death repeatedly jabbed the dagger ends and blades into the belly and crotch of the wailing tiger who attempted to move to avoid the brutal violent blows which offered just enough room for The Fox to roll out from under the tiger and continue to roll to avoid the stabs from the two others. The demon instead hunched his back jamming the blades into the exposed feet and calves of the other three ripping flesh and severing toes. As the hyena, lion and leopard screamed in anguish hopping and grasping their brutalized appendages, Red Death leapt forward diving into the neck of a shocked tiger driving his blades deep into his neck. As the cat opened his mouth to roar, the fox twisted the blades ripping out his throat leaving him to merely gurgle and gasp for breath as he died horribly.

The other three shredded mammals sensed their own mortality as blood poured from their numerous harsh brutal wounds and they weakened. They all banded close together forming an impenetrable wall to face the approaching Red Death who was covered in dripping blood and flesh. They were nearly upon him when they turned suddenly as the huge grizzly bear and Amur tiger crashed into them. Alexei had seen his friend in trouble and had maneuvered the bear he had been grappling with so the two of them had slammed into other three.

Red Death didn't waste the distraction as he dove to the left leaping off the body of the choking bengal tiger kicking off the wall leaving bloody paw-prints and striking the leopard in the neck with both extended blades. The fox locked his legs around the waist of the leopard jamming the blades into his neck several more times and dropped as the hyena struck him in the back. The blade slid off the bloody armor, and the fox rolled forward and furiously jammed both blades into each of the hyena's exposed lower legs repeatedly as if he intended to saw them off. As the hyena helplessly toppled forward, Red Death rolled and jammed both blades into the calf of the lion who was attempting to avoid the red ball of pain. The lion attempted to escape the vicious little monster, but tripped over the body of the dead leopard. But Red Death ignored the lion, instead climbing over the body of the prone hyena smashing his blades into the exposed nose and maw of the snarling creature.

While all six of the enemy fighters, bear, wolverine and jaguar were armored, the little red demon had carefully struck at the open vulnerable spots finding all the soft exposed areas and making each pay in pain and blood. With a violent uppercut thrust, Red Death found a crease in the armor around the hyena's neck penetrating it shoving his blades into the soft palate and skull of the now coughing and gagging fighter. Blood oozed down the paws of the red demon as he shoved off the hyena and climbed atop the body of the leopard leaping onto the back of the lion attempting to crawl away. As the fox wedged the claw blades into the exposed sides of the roaring screaming feline, he shuddered as he felt a blade strike his chest and a bolt strike his head.

Red Death looked up to see the wolverine and jaguar firing knives and a crossbow at him. Fortunately his armor had stopped the weapons, but they had his full attention as he rolled off the gasping lion and came up firing blades at the wolverine. But Ratio had anticipated the throw at his head and pulled the shield up to stop the blade. What he had not anticipated was the trajectory of the second throw aimed at his exposed kneecap.

The wolverine screamed as he sensed the blade puncture his knee and instinctively moved the shield down to cover the now punctured and bleeding wound. However Red Death anticipated the move sending his next blade into the area just above Ratio's chest plate striking home deep into the lower neck of the shocked lieutenant.

Ratio dropped the shield and grasped the blade pulling it out only to find two more puncturing deep into each eye hole of his helmet. As he toppled forward, death gurgling from his lips, Mors crouched behind the body of the wolverine pressing a knife point to the neck of Scarlet screaming, "Back away FOX or your little shit brat **DIES**!"

Red Death hesitated seeing his baby daughter in peril. Any mistake could mean her instant death. She was small and fragile and a millimeter off or a muscle spasm and she could be dead. The little girl meant everything to him and his beloved wife. He could not bear the thought of her dying because of his mistake. But his inaction could also mean her death. He was conflicted and frozen uncertain of the proper action.

A gentle voice then spoke to him, "You know what must be done my child. I will guide your paw. Strike hard and fast. Be merciless and wrathful! He seeks to take that which is dearest to your heart! Show him the consequences of **FUCKING WITH YOU SO**!"

Red Death nodded for his mistress was right. She was always right. She spoke the words he needed to hear as he turned to the battle behind him as Alexei and Portens were both unarmed now, their weapons lying useless on the floor as they grappled with each other slamming each other into the walls. The fox ignored the cries of the jaguar screaming, "BACK AWAY AND LEAVE NOW!" as he fired two blades into the exposed section of the huge bears neck. The strikes would not kill the bear, but served their purpose as the huge beast disengaged from the Amur tiger to see what hit him. In that moment the demon fox tossed his short sword to his bodyguard. The tiger caught the hilt of the blade one pawed and in one motion shoved the titanium alloy blade with all his strength through the bear's neck guard and through the back of his head.

Simultaneously Red Death moved in one fluid motion turning and pulling his next to last blade firing at full strength into the wrist of Mors penetrating the tiny crease in the armor. The jaguar instinctively dropped his grip on the knife point at the little girl's throat as the fox sent his final blade with certainly down the gullet of the shocked jaguar whose mouth stood agape at the sudden and unexpected actions of the mad demon before him. For Mors had expected The Fox to cower in fear and uncertainty never taking such a risk with the life of his precious offspring. But as he toppled forward gagging on the blade deep in his throat, he now realized his mistake. One which had cost him his life.

As Reynard rushed forward to try and catch the jaguar who was tumbling forward with the small kit still in his arms, he was knocked aside and slammed into a wall as a large gray ball shot forward rolling past him landing in front of the jaguar intercepting his fall. As his now all too familiar nemesis Armis the Giant Armadillo grabbed at the screaming kit, Reynard realized he had no ranged blades and sprinted forward diving onto the back of the creature slamming him to the side just as he grabbed ahold of the kit. Scarlet squirmed desperately trying to get out of the claws of the armored gray creature who clutched her dress and toppled forward to gather her into his armored ball.

But suddenly the clawed diamond blades shot forward ripping the dress apart freeing the kit from the grasping claws and embedding themselves into the arms and chest of the armadillo. However the creature wore protective gear on his front as well and the blades slipped harmlessly off his front. Scarlet had tumbled into a heap after having her dress shredded and looked up to see that the giant armadillo was trying to grab her again, but her father stood in his way striking him repeatedly looking for any crease in the protective armor. It was a desperate struggle with the demon fox standing in front of his daughter refusing to let Armis touch her, stabbing at him repeatedly in a flurry. Then screams from behind them distracted the armadillo as he heard roars of victory and saw his rear defenders being overrun. Seeing the vicious monster now roaring and snarling at the top of the stairs and the blood and gore covered fox with demon eyes attempting to eviscerate him, Armis gave up on the kit and decided his best course of action was escape as he suddenly fled from the charging enraged tigress.

Armis rolled into a ball escaping the madness behind him only to find himself slamming into a solid brick wall. He thought to himself _there wasn't supposed to be a brick wall here!_ He then felt himself lifted high into air slammed into the ceiling and then pile driven into the floor with the full force of the equally enraged bodyguard and mate of the berserk demonic tigress who he had been fleeing from in the first place. Then suddenly he now found himself lifted into the air by the same demonic tigress and slammed even harder into the ground. He was surrounded by ear shattering roars as his shell and back began to crack as each tiger slammed him repeatedly into the ground with a thud and crunch now making some sick squishy sounds.

Reynard watched the two mated tigers gleefully cracking the large gray shell nuzzling and licking each other in between the massive body slams of the curled gray shelled creature. He then cut her bindings and cradled his little daughter in his lap removing his blood soaked helmet and licking her gently staring into her teary eyes with unfathomable love. She tried to speak, but found she couldn't, and instead just hugged her father around his bloody chest as tight as her little body could and shook sobbing, her tears mixing with the blood dripping down his chest.


	56. Tail Between His Legs

As Sheba inspected the pools of blood covering every bit of the floor and walls not littered with a sea of bodies covered in numerous stab wounds, burns, puncture marks, dismemberment, disembowelment and endless varieties of murder and suffering, she remarked, "Well… it seems you two have been quite busy."

She then examined the piled bodies making up the body barricade smiling admiringly and then came to stand over her boss who seemed satisfied to just sit with his back leaning against the wall as he gently pet the small sniffling child in his paws whispering to her and licking her. Sheba looked questioningly at this strange sight and then to Alexei who explained what had happened and why the small little kit was here in the middle of this horrific scene of death and violence.

The tigress got extra furious once she understood what had happened and pounced on the giant armadillo she and Alexei had cracked like a lobster biting his head and growling as she ripped at his thick neck muscles until she was able to remove the head completely and pounced on it over and over again until it was flattened and the brains were splattered out all over the bloody floor.

"MEWTHER FUCKER!" She screamed over and over until she was satisfied the pain in the ass giant armadillo had been punished thoroughly.

Alexei rubbed her shoulder finally announcing, "I believe he is dead Shea!"

The tigress growled and then grinned at her mate proudly showing him the bits of the armadillo in her teeth as she explained, "I was just making sure."

The two of them then went and inspected the team of medics who were attending to what remained of the four guards collapsed against the barricade. One guard had been run through and had died instantly earlier. The other three were quite battered and cut up, but their injuries seemed to be survivable, however they would not be fighting or even up and walking around anytime soon.

Rath then arrived explaining he had been busy making sure the rest of the lower level was cleared of any enemy forces and then joined Sheba and Alexei to report on what had happened while they sent groups of scouts ahead to make sure no living enemy forces remained on the basement level.

Little Scarlet finally realized there were others around her besides her father and lit up seeing those assembled, but then shyly tried to cover herself realizing her dress had been ripped off her and she was just wearing her underwear and a small piece of her destroyed dress hanging off her shoulder. Sheba grinned and picked her up ripping a hole in small towel in her backpack and draping it over the little girl. It was decorated in the crest of the Docks District showing the map of the area. The tigress laughed at the little kit telling her she looked quite stylish. Scarlet hugged Sheba's muzzle laughing, "Auntie Sheba! I'm so glad you are here!"

The little kit seemed to ignore the blood coating nearly every part of the tigress' body as the huge feline cradled the wee girl in her arms and let her climb up next to her head as she sat and listened while Reynard and Alexei updated them on the situation at the estate. But considering that her father was even more covered in blood, fur and bits of flesh than the tigress, this was certainly understandable. The small child may be very young, but she was a child of Reynard and seemingly unphased by such scenes of violence and death.

The Fox then got a message out to his allies in the Rainforest District to let his wife and Coal know that they had found and recovered Scarlet relatively unharmed. For safety reasons his family was kept in radio silence in case any enemy forces sought to locate them. But he knew Sweet Lou's team would get word to the frantic worried mother as soon as possible. They also informed him that The Council had decided on an action and were now on their way to the estate.

Once Reynard was satisfied the basement and sub-basement were secure, he sent scouts to contact the guards on the upper floors and see if they could get some updates on the status of the invasion above them. He also ordered the remaining forces to make sure all those bodies littering the floors everywhere were truly dead. He had already been fooled by an opossum playing possum earlier and would be damned if any others tried to pull that on his watch. Any enemy forces within his walls were to be killed on sight. There would be no prisoners or mercy to those that sought to harm him or his family.

Sheba then mentioned, "I believe we killed an opossum earlier trying to pull that same move."

Reynard nodded his approval, "Good, hated to think he was still scurrying around somewhere. How did you two end up meeting us here?"

Sheba and Rath then told Reynard how they had seen the large force splitting off with part going to the main gate and the other half heading toward the southeast. Because the perimeter defenders seemed to busy engaging those heading toward the front of the estate, they had decided to follow the other half of the forces to determine what they were up to. They quickly realized the enemy were heading toward the tunnels and called ahead warning their forces who were currently engaging the guards left at the tunnel entrance to retreat before they were overrun by the huge force now heading their way.

Once most of the enemy force had poured down the tunnel, they charged the remaining group overrunning them and tossing some firebombs down the tunnel entrance to prevent the others from reinforcing the remaining force before they were slaughtered. Sheba gleefully described the stunned faces of those left outside the tunnel as she leapt over their vehicle barricade and pounced on them shredding as many as she could get her claws on. She described their deaths as glorious as she disemboweled a few and strangled one with the intestines of another. The tigress seem to relish the idea of causing one to choke to death as she shoved the stomach, dick and balls of a buffalo down the throat of a deer. Apparently a nice meaty diet did not agree with the herbivore.

Reynard laughed, "You must have left quite the impression on them in your blood soaked armor. That must have been quite a sight."

Sheba grinned nodding, "They did seem quite surprised to see me. I just wish they wouldn't always keep shitting and pissing themselves whenever they saw me. I am not sure which smelled worse, their insides or their pants."

Sheba and Rath then explained that they pursued the group down the tunnel using improvised shields and intense strikes to continue to lull them into complacency and then drive into them overrunning the enemy position and killing them before they could retreat. It was a slow steady pursuit until they came to the hole in the estate. There the bottleneck served as a strong defensive position for the enemy, and any attempts to push through resulted in injuries and deaths of their team so they were delayed getting through.

Finally they were able to toss a bunch of bottles of liquid into the hole and light the whole area on fire and then come charging through shortly after using thick blankets to prevent themselves from being burned driving the enemy out of the room and putting out the flames. Once they had control of the room, they used some tools to create a hole in the wall to the right of the exit door into the hallway and moved into an adjacent room allowing them to surprise those left to defend the door. They had covered the sound of their work by making a lot of noise beating on the door next to the enemies' position.

Rath apologized to Reynard, "Sorry about the hole we made in your wall, Boss. We were looking for a way to surprise those waiting for us minimizing any casualties."

Reynard grinned at the lion, "Not to worry. I am not concerned about anything but driving out and killing every single one of these bastards. Anything that keeps our people alive is fine by me. The estate is just a building and can be repaired or replaced."

The Fox then gingerly stood and nuzzled his little daughter in her belly with his nose resulting in a delighted giggle as he continued, "I wouldn't trade this one here and the lives of my loyal followers for a thousand such estates. Besides, I believe my traps all over the house have made much more of a mess than anything you all did."

Sheba then explained, "We then all moved into the adjacent room leaving one to make noise at the door as a distraction so they assumed we were still readying for an attack there." The tigress then gave Reynard a big toothy smile as she continued, "But we didn't strike them where they expected. We all poured out of the room down the hall unimpeded and rushed their surprised force."

The tigress then seemed lost in thought as she described her falling upon the hapless guards knocking most of them off their feet and shredding them like flesh confetti. She ripped off the arm of a musk ox and beat several others unconscious with it. Biting a head off a bighorn sheep and smashing the face of a caracal and porcupine into bits using the head of the ram.

"Those horns make ideal handles, and their skulls are quite hard I find." The tigress explained with a mischievous smirk.

"My Shea is an unconventional fighter, that's for sure." Alexei remarked looking admiringly at the tigress.

Sheba nodded at her mate with a smile continuing, "Well once all those at the door were in pieces, we then quickly checked the rest of the floor, dispatching several others who had decided to foolishly loot your storage rooms. I will only say that you will need some heavy-duty cleaning crews to get those nasty blood and flesh stains out."

Reynard chuckled at that thought.

Rath also added, "We had a lot of help from Francis, the son of Bernard the older bear who is a friend of the little bunny agent of yours I believe. He helped us sniff out several others who were attempting to hide among the furniture and boxes. The bear has quite the expert sniffer. With some training he might make a great addition to our gang. But even without training, an enthusiastic bear can be quite a helpful asset."

Alexei seconded that opinion, "I'd rather have them on our side than against us. I've had quite enough of dealing with bears for some time."

"Getting lazy?" Sheba accused her mate with some displeasure.

"Calm yourself Shea, Lex has been having to wrestle with mobs of enemy both huge and small all night. He has saved me more times than I can count. I would have been overrun so many times without his heroic efforts." Reynard explained to the tigress.

The medical staff who had been working on Reynard and Alexei announced they had been field bandaged as best they could be considering they were both completely covered in blood, matted bits of fur, flesh and armor. It was understood that they would need extensive medical examinations if they managed to survive the remainder of the conflict.

Sheba seemed to be satisfied that her mate had not lost his love for battle and death. And then continued her story explaining how they ran into a large defensive force once they tried to ascend to the basement floor. They had gotten several of their fighters nearly killed trying to force their way past the defenses as the enemy had set a strong defense at the stairs to the basement level.

Rath explained, "Sheba nearly got herself killed charging them. If not for her full set of armor, she would most likely be dead."

The tigress looked quite frustrated remembering her many attempts, "Well I did manage to grab hold of a couple with my claws and pull them down the stairs. They made a nice snack!"

Reynard laughed at that, "I never know when you're kidding Shea."

Sheba looked at The Fox with a completely serious stoic expression, "I don't kid about food!"

"We heard your roars several times. That must have been during your attacks. They helped to re-energize me." Alexei added attempting to change the subject.

"I heard yours as well Lexy! I so wanted to join you in battle!" Sheba exclaimed.

Rath chastised the tigress and then explained, "Yes, and you nearly got yourself killed because of it! Well Sheba's couple of successful attacks where she managed to drag a couple back to us gave me an idea. So we rigged up a bunch of hooks to some ropes and netting and then we setup an assault, but we instead focused on snagging as many of the defenders as possible with the hooks and dragged them all down the stairs and dispatched them."

Sheba gave them all a big toothy grin adding, "Once they saw us rip apart most of their buddies, they were not so keen to stand and face our next attack. We just simply quickly overran them as they tried to run like little cowards as we charged. They did not get very far."

"Well you couldn't have picked a better time to come join us." Reynard admitted, "How about we go take the rest of the house back and show the invaders some hospitality. It appears my team upstairs has been keeping them quite busy."

Sheba then looked at Scarlet and wondered, "What do we do about the cute little thing here?"

Scarlet decided to share her opinion quite loudly and emphatically, "I want to stay with Daddy!"

Reynard thought about his choices and finally decided on a course of action picking the little girl up holding her in his arms gently rubbing her nose with his, "Um, Baby, a battle is not exactly the best place for you. But I'll be damned if I will lose you again, and I don't have anyone I trust or can spare at the moment to get you to your mother but me. If I setup something to keep you reasonably safe next to me, you think you can keep quiet and just watch?"

The little kit looked up at her father and nodded vigorously with a big grin on her face. He gave her a kiss and gentle head rubbing and had them attach a backpack high on Reynard's back covered in an improvised lightweight armor shell. He cleaned the little girl getting her a snack and some juice and took her to a bathroom while the rest of his forces prepared themselves to take the rest of the house back.

Once Scarlet was ready, Reynard strapped her onto his back making sure she was secure and fully protected. The Fox then stretched his sore muscles and tested his balance out with the additional bit of weight doing some somersaults, backflips and cartwheels resulting in quite a few exclamations of "Weeeeeeee!" from his wee daughter.

The little girl then asked to speak to Sheba and whispered to her while Reynard was issuing orders preparing for his plan to retake the estate. The tigress got a strange look on her face listening to the little kit's request and nodded at her nuzzling her with her nose. She then walked over to Mors the Jaguar and casually removed his neck armor and took a couple whacks at his neck with a sword removing the dead jaguar's head from his neck.

Reynard looked at Sheba curiously as she shook off any excess blood from the head and borrowed a portable blowtorch roasting the cut area until it was properly charred to prevent it from dripping. She then created a makeshift hammock with some nylon and casually placed the head so it hung in Reynard's paw.

The Fox cocked his head to the side giving the tigress a curious look.

She simply shrugged her shoulders nodding her head at the tiny grinning kit on his back explaining, "Your daughter said she made a promise to the jaguar and wanted you to have his head as a trophy."

Reynard simply nodded glancing over his shoulder at his grinning daughter. But he had plenty else to worry about so he simply shrugged and attached the head firmly to his backpack and began checking his weapons.

As he loaded the tactical crossbow with a new magazine and tested it to make sure it was working properly, Sheba admired the weapon remarking, "A truly nasty marvel, Boss. You must have made quite a lot of those fuckers quite unhappy."

"We'll meet a good number of those unhappy souls as we head upstairs. Let's stop by the armory on the way and replenish our supply of welcoming gifts. This is my last magazine and I am in a giving spirit and wish to share my hospitality with our guests!" Reynard announced with a laugh and much improved attitude as he hoped to provide a very special welcome for his enemies. One that would leave them quite rested. In fact so rested they would never want to get up again.

* * *

Isengrim and his forces had been having a bad visit to The Fox's home. Between the many traps, ambushes and frustrating dead ends, his team was having very little success finding their way downstairs to meet Mors and the other half of his force. He hoped they were having a lot more success than he was. He cursed The Fox for jamming his communications as he desperately wanted to know their status.

The other problem was that anytime he sent out small groups to scout the areas around the house, he had no way to communicate with them and inevitably many of these scouting groups would meet an ambush with no way to call for help and ultimately find themselves dead. By the time their men attempted to chase down the defenders, they seemed to have vanished into the very walls. Isengrim knew there were quite a large number of secret and hidden passageways and had even uncovered several.

The traps around the house seemed to be endless. Once he had a whole team standing on a stairway ready to assault what they thought was the basement, but instead the whole stairway turned into a giant slide with those above falling down plummeting into those below forcing everyone into a pile at the bottom. Unfortunately the landing area turned into a large spike pit. Those at the top of the pit then found a whole wall of spikes slamming into them from the ceiling leaving everyone quite dead.

Also frustrating was that those that actually survived the impact with any spikes found themselves weakened and sick just as the few who had survived the spikes and razor wire surrounding the estate due to some coating on the traps. Isengrim realized The Fox was one truly sick bastard turning the defense of his home into a place of torment and torture at every corner. What was even more frustrating was that it seemed the defenders were just toying with them as they found tiny cameras all over. The sick fuckers were just watching them the whole time finding endless ways to inflict insidious methods of death and frustration on his entire assault force. It was like the whole estate was a giant spiderweb with the intention of ensuring their death.

They did have one success as they managed to capture one guard and kill another. They were so excited to have finally gained access to the enemies communications only to discover that it was completely disabled and useless. Isengrim suspected that they could be remotely disabled by those watching them at all times. Additionally the captured guard was rendered completely unconscious by some kind of drug and could not be revived to be questioned. Then later they found the unconscious guard had been removed somehow when they weren't looking. _It was like they are just toying with us!_

The plans of the estate seemed to be useless as corridors that were supposed to be there were missing replaced with walls and rooms that were not supposed to exist. _The Fox seems to have redesigned the whole building!_ The ways down to the basement ended in either traps or dead-ends.

Even more frustrating were the mercenaries Tybalt had hired as they seemed to be frustrated that anything portable that was valuable had been removed in advance. _As if I don't have enough problems to deal with. Like I am responsible for Reynard not leaving enough treasure lying around._ This was one of the problems with hiring mercenaries with questionable motives versus loyal followers.

And now he had another report of deaths caused by hall traps. It seemed that wherever his men wandered they were sliced, stabbed, knifed, poked, roasted, poisoned, acidified, burned, clubbed, ripped apart, punctured, squashed, separated from their body parts and organs, and generally expunged using numerous diverse creative methods. Apparently this latest group happened to be descending a staircase and found several sickle blades suddenly appear from the ceiling swinging down in front of them slicing them in half. At the rate he was going, even if he found the hidden passage to the basement, he would have no one left to confront the damn Fox!

Suddenly a frantic weasel came tearing down the hall looking like he had seen The Devil himself. After nearly a minute of questioning as the weasel attempted to calm himself and catch his breath in between incoherent babbling, he finally exclaimed, "The Fox! He's coming!"

"What do you mean he's coming? He's on this level?" Isengrim demanded of the weasel named Territi.

Territi responded with wide frightened eyes, "We have to get out of here before we are all slaughtered! He will kill us all!"

The Wolf slapped him across his face nearly breaking the weasel's jaw, "Get ahold of yourself! Where was he heading!"

"Bbbbb...ballroom!" Territi exclaimed pointing down the hall.

Isengrim quickly organized a large force to confront The Fucking Fox finally. He sent the remainder of Tybalt's mercenaries at their front piquing the interest of the group with hints that Reynard must know where all his treasure was located, and that he and his personal retinue would be wearing many valuable objects. The Wolf figured this would solve at least one of his problems chuckling to himself under his breath as the mercenaries excitedly led his forces down the hall.

A few minutes later he was met by another frantic mammal, as a cheetah came sprinting to him breathing heavily. _At least this one doesn't look like he has seen death itself!_

Nuntius the Cheetah panted bent over holding his paws on his knees and announced, "The Council, The Council is coming!"

"Where? They are here now? What about The King?" Isengrim growled questioning the cheetah. _I finally have The Fucking Fox in my grasp and_ _ **NOW**_ _they appear to interfere!_

"They… they have The King with them. But they are quite livid! They were seen outside the walls and were demanding a halt to everything! They demanded all the defenders and our people outside to end all hostilities immediately or all face annihilation! They ordered all our forces out of The Fox's estate immediately!" Nuntius reported to Isengrim, Bruun, Tybalt and the rest of the command.

Isengrim sighed shaking his head. _I just needed a bit more time!_ _I will have my revenge on fucking Reynard one way or the other!_ _But perhaps hanging around to face a furious Council who already wanted me dead before this even started is not the best course of action._

The Wolf turned to Bruun and Tybalt, "Very well, I will personally inform our forces on the upper floor. You two oversee things here and prepare for an orderly withdrawal."

Before The Bear or wildcat could even respond, he bolted from the room heading directly for a backdoor the kitchen staff used that one of his team's had managed to unlock earlier. _Let the stupid bear and cat face The Council's wrath._ He decided making himself scarce would be a more prudent course of action. The Wolf then slunk down along the inside of the northern wall careful not to get in range of the spike trap pit around the inside of the wall, and made his way down to the beach. He noticed the defense forces down near the water were distracted by representatives from The Council who had been driven on one of those mobile war machines of the estate defenders down to the beach level.

Isengrim slipped around the maze of razor wire, but was spotted by a sea lion who shouted a warning pointing at him. He dove into the water as several bolts landed around him, but he heard shouts from others yelling, " **Stop!** The Council has ordered an end to all hostilities! **Stop Firing!** "

Isengrim decided he would take advantage of this opportunity and dove into the water swimming madly toward the water wall. He was quickly intercepted by a seal with a spear gun who seemed quite determined to puncture him with the evil looking weapon. But the seal seemed to be angrily arguing with someone on his communications gear while pointing at him. He then grinned at the seal waving at him and wasted no time climbing over the water wall he noticed was badly bent and damaged from his water team's ramming efforts. He then swam towards the nearest shore to the southeast, but as he got close, his keen eyes could make out spotters all along the wall. It seemed Reynard had mobilized Sweet Lou's entire gang along the border with the Docks District.

Isengrim decided his only chance of escape was to swim south towards the Savanna Central border and try to avoid any boats or spotters along the border. Sometimes one had to swallow their pride and slink away with their tail between their legs to live another day. As The Wolf paddled away from the estate cowering from any sign of life in the water, he thought to himself: _I will have my revenge on you Fox. I swear it on my life!_


	57. Battle For the Ballroom

As Reynard and his forces, led by a bloodthirsty tigress seeking to massacre anything in her path, moved swiftly through first floor directed by his security forces in the secure operations booth, he sent a small part of his force up the stairs to slaughter the few remaining enemy on the upper floor while his main force dealt with those foolish enough to invade his home. He planned on having this force kill those on the upper floor and meet his main group for a flanking maneuver against the command and control hitting them on all sides at once.

Sheba was charging and killing terrified invaders they encountered so quickly, many of the others were grumbling about not getting any action themselves. Of course none of them were brave or stupid enough to let the berserk tigress hear their displeasure as she disemboweled a hapless panther wearing his intestines as a necklace showing everyone her huge bloody fangs as she grinned like a lunatic.

Only Alexei seemed to appreciate the unrestrained joy of the tigress as she quickly tore those unfortunate enough to come within reach of her vicious claws into pieces spreading them all over the walls. Reynard thought to himself that the cleaning bill for this whole mess was gonna be horrendous. He thought that was quite funny as he sent three knives flying taking out a couple targets Sheba had failed to notice. They were nearly running down the halls now overrunning enemy positions before the invaders had any time to prepare.

It wasn't until they made it to the ballroom they encountered any kind of resistance. There they met a very large organized force of sixty to seventy enemy. He wasn't sure who was more excited, Sheba or the attackers, but both groups seemed to be quite excited to engage one another. Reynard and Rath quickly organized their smaller forces into defensive positions using shields and furniture as cover. However Sheba's senses seemed to have left her as her bloodlust took control of her and she blindly charged into the enemy.

Then suddenly a huge roar shattered his ears as Alexei roared at the top of his lungs breaking the charge of the tigress as she glanced back at her mate to see she was charging into the entire force alone. She skidded to an abrupt stop and decided to make a hasty retreat, but the front lines of the force had caught her and were all attempted to grasp her and pull her down into their midst.

Reynard quickly pulled out his auto tactical crossbow and began firing madly into anyone reaching for his lieutenant and friend. _WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ The Fox fired frantically hitting anything close to the tigress striking any exposed target he could find. He calmly used the scope to locate any creases in those with armor and executed kill shots on any without protection.

Rath ordered concentrated ranged fire on Sheba's position and those around her began to quickly drop. However a huge armored elephant had grabbed her around her middle with his trunk and was slamming her to the ground. Reynard yelled a command to his bodyguard who instantly obeyed dropping his shield taking several quick steps and leaping over an overturned table and sprinting at Sheba's position drawing his 140 cm sword.

Reynard yelled to focus fire on everything around elephant. He tried to hit the elephant in the eye or any exposed area, but the elephant was well armored with lidded armor on the eyes and even his trunk appeared to be protected. So he could only satisfy himself with killing or injuring everything around the huge pachyderm and hope Alexei could do something to help the helpless tigress caught in the elephant's grasp.

However Alexei was finding it difficult to find such an exposed spot on the huge beast as well. At least the elephant was more interested in him than smashing his mate as he had attempted to slice the trunk of the huge beast off. The armor had prevented Alexei's strike from being successful, but the force of the blow appeared to cause some nasty damage getting the attention of the monstrous beast who was trumpeting and attempting to rise up and crush Alexei with his huge weight. The tiger had to dive out of the way somersaulting to the side to avoid being instantly crippled.

Alexei then dove under the elephant to avoid being struck with Sheba's body who the elephant was swinging around like a tigress shaped club. The Amur tiger then struck up into the leg of the elephant with full force finding a crease in the armor as the blade slid across the leg and then throwing his full weight and power into the blow feeling the blade hit bone and flesh.

Instantly he yanked the blade out and rolled away to prevent the elephant's weight from snapping the blade as its leg collapsed. However Alexei was not quick enough as the elephant instinctively swung his trunk along with Sheba striking him from the rear sending him tumbling forward into a group of enemy forces. A wolf brought a blade down on the helpless tiger who lay sprawled on the ground with his weapon out of his paw, but then found he had a group of three bolts in his head suddenly stopping him cold.

A kangaroo flew above the wolf with dual swords landing on the tiger, but found his chest and arms were punctured repeated with a tight cluster of Reynard's bolts. The tiger was able to roll and grab toward his sword as a zebra, puma and yak all came for him. Alexei was able to block the strike of puma and duck the blow of the yak. The zebra found four bolts had penetrated the exposed sections of his body and tumbled over dead. The yak then slammed his large body against the tiger while the puma struck him repeatedly with his blade. The blade strikes slid off the armor, but the yak slammed a blade through the armor thrusting it forward penetrating Alexei's hip. The puma found three bolts made it past his neck armor and then another embedded itself in his eye. But bolts bounced off the yak as he tried to press his blade farther into the tiger, but the tiger dropped his blade and grasped the yak's blade with both his paws elbowing him in the head and yanking the blade out of his own body throwing the surprised yak backwards and puncturing him through the armor in his chest with his own blade before the yak could recover.

The wounded bodyguard then grabbed his sword and crawled toward the elephant who was smashing Sheba into shields and furniture surrounding Reynard's forces. Unfortunately there was not much anyone could do as other than his injured leg, the huge pachyderm seemed invulnerable. So Reynard kept firing into any other vulnerable target he could find around the room. He thanked his foresight in grabbing a spare magazine out of Alexei's backpack before the tiger engaged the elephant, but that magazine had been depleted. Finally Reynard dropped a bobcat, wildebeest, barbary sheep, porcupine, impala and coyote before exhausting his remaining ammunition and then switching to his multiple braces of knives.

" **Daddy Look Out!** " He heard from behind him as he instinctively dove to the right just in time to avoid a tiger and lion who had leapt from out of nowhere at him. He had nearly forgotten his daughter as he had been focused on firing at long range targets through the crossbow's scope.

Reynard ducked a flying table and did a backflip firing multiple knives at the tiger and lion who had now recovered and leaped forward chasing after him. He managed to hit one in the leg and another in shoulder, but they kept coming at him attempting to maul him. The Fox rolled to his left as his daughter screamed in terror as they closed on him. Suddenly both felines found themselves knocked off course landing to the side of Reynard as Rath had slammed into them.

Reynard cartwheeled into the air burying his tri-edged dagger into the skull of the tiger puncturing his helmet, while Rath slammed the lion in the skull with the steel reinforced tip of his large staff and whacking him in the neck as the lion attempted to rise up. Reynard shoved the blade of his short sword into the eye socket of the lion's armored helmet and pushed it through his skull. Rath nodded at his boss and then turned bringing up his staff close lining a charging ibex who then suddenly found Reynard sitting on his chest and two blades shredding his throat.

Alexei managed to make it to the elephant who was attempting to crush those of Reynard's forces behind the improvised barricades. Francis, the son of Bernard, had managed to grab Sheba and hold onto her preventing the huge elephant from lifting her and smashing her into everything again. Several other large mammals including Rath had grabbed onto Sheba as well and they were having a tug of war with the armored pachyderm roaring at each other angrily.

Alexei examined the elephant looking for any exposed portions of the armor covering the huge beast, but it was well designed with overlapping plates. The huge elephant must be a hired specialized mercenary to have afforded such a huge set of armor as there would have not been any use for such gear for a normal gang member. The huge tiger bodyguard only saw one flaw and it wasn't exactly a dignified battle strategy, but to save his Sheba, he would do anything. So after gathering his remaining energy and forcing himself to ignore his severe injury, Alexei rose up and thrust his full 140cm blade into the small opening under the elephant's tail which allowed the pachyderm to defecate without taking off his armor.

As soon as the huge tiger plunged the blade nearly a meter and a half into the huge elephant's tailhole, the elephant trumpeted in anger and attempted to rip Sheba from the grasp of Francis, Rath and the others to use to pound the tiger. But they all held fast to her refusing to let her be wrest from their hold. Alexei pulled the blade partially out and began plunging it in and out of elephant's ass ignoring the torrents of blood pouring down his paws. Alexei plunged the blade over and over penetrating the elephant in every direction conceivable. The huge pachyderm finally released his grip on the tigress and turned his body trying to grasp the tiger with his trunk. But Alexei shifted his grip on the blade rotating it around inside of beast ducking as the elephant attempted to grasp the feline with his trunk. Because the tiger kept himself behind and under the elephant grinding his ass and insides with the blade, the best the elephant could do was slam his trunk against Alexei over and over.

The elephant attempted to back the tiger into a wall, but Alexei ducked under him still holding onto the blade ripping his insides wrecking his rectum. Finally the elephant could take it no longer and attempted to sit on Alexei. As soon as the tiger realized this was the elephant's intention, he released his grip from the blade rolling out from under the beast and pulled his 80cm second blade thrusting the blade directly into the elephant's now exposed chest with all his strength. While the armor was perfect for stopping most types of strikes, against such a focused powerful thrust, the point of the blade was able to slip through the armor and penetrate the rib cage of huge beast.

The elephant screamed in pain as Alexei pulled the blade out and plunged it in again attempting to strike the pachyderm's heart while the huge feet of the elephant thrashed out at the attacker. Then suddenly Alexei was surrounded on all sides. He thought at first he was doomed until he noticed that these were the largest members of Reynard's forces who were all holding onto the flailing legs of the elephant preventing him from rising. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rest of Reynard's forces had charged out from behind their improvised barricades and were cutting down all the remaining enemy forces. But the tiger was too focused on jamming his blade repeatedly into the chest of the elephant until he felt a soft paw on his shoulder and heard Reynard speak into his ear, "It's over Lex. You can stop."

Alexei then fell to his knees and then finally laid on his side as Reynard screamed for some medics to attend to his loyal bodyguard's severe wounds. They removed the armor on his waist and legs placing pressure on the deep severe wound to his hip. Alexei requested a field dressing so he could continue with Reynard, but his medics shook their heads. Then informed The Fox that such a thing would most certainly be impossible. The tiger would not be walking anytime soon and they had no idea how he had even remained upright to attack the elephant.

Then the tiger realized why he had somehow found that strength and asked Reynard and the medics weakly, "Shea?"

From the gaunt ashen looking faces of the medics and the expression on his boss, he felt a deep sinking feeling in his gut. _He had been too late!_

Reynard gently held his friend's head in his paws and whispered to him, "Behave and let these guys do their job. You'll be no good to anyone if you move again until they tell you it's okay. I will go see to Shea now."

As Reynard headed over to those working on his tigress, he realized the battle had been a great success, yet was extremely costly. Alexei was injured badly and out of commission for the foreseeable future. His lieutenant Sheba may not even recover from her brutal beating. Rath had been injured in his legs and arms, and a good third of his force appeared to have sustained similar severe injuries. Fortunately he only had two deaths if Sheba was able to be saved. As he made it to her side, he saw they had removed her armor and were examining her.

The tigress was unconscious and breathing shallowly. She had an extremely pained expression on her muzzle. The medics gave her some pain killers, but could only tell Reynard she had sustained massive damage over her whole body being slammed repeatedly by the massive elephant. If not for her armor she would have been crushed completely. But without x-rays, ultrasounds, a complete body CAT scan and other diagnostics, they were uncertain how much damage she had sustained. Reynard thought to himself: _Sheba would have appreciated the CAT scan joke_.

He then heard a little voice over his shoulder and turned to see two very worried looking eyes as his little daughter asked, "Is Sheba gonna be okay?"

The best The Fox could do was answer his daughter honestly, "I don't know Baby. But we will do everything we can for her. She had a very rough time of it."

Once the injuries of those that could be patched up with field dressings were complete, he organized the medics and those too injured to continue to help carry those that could not walk like Alexei and Sheba using improvised stretchers to the medical facility he had built on the first floor when his wife had been sick during her pregnancy with Crimson. He had a full operating room with most of the equipment that would be needed to examine and treat those injured. His men in the security room informed him that the way to the medical area was clear. His forces also reported they had cleared the upper floor and no one was left alive that shouldn't be there.

Reynard informed his other forces he would meet them to strike the large group gathered near the entrance to the estate. However his perimeter and security forces seemed to believe The Council had arrived and were among those in the main area where Isengrim, Bruun and Tybalt had been spotted. Reynard informed them that it could be a trick, and decided he would strike the force regardless and see for himself if The Council had finally decided to act.

So he took Rath and about twenty followers down the hallway approaching the main foyer. He had reloaded his tactical crossbow and carried the final two additional magazines he had gathered from Alexei's backpack before leaving him and was preparing to slaughter every last unwelcome visitor to his home. He would send every last one of them to visit his mistress. She was quite pleased with the glorious frenzied bloody battle performed in her honor, but was in a bit of a somber mood as her beloved Sheba had missed the battle and her fate was now uncertain. But she tried to assure her servant that even if the great tigress had met her end, at least she went out in glorious bloody battle the way she would have wanted it.

However his mistress's attempts to assure him that Sheba would be happy with her end fell on deaf ears. He knew Sheba would only want to go out with her claws and teeth full of the flesh and entrails of her enemies, not being smashed to death by a huge elephant. But there was little he could do about that now as he focused on the upcoming battle to retake his estate and finally destroy his enemies. His anger had been growing and he felt a great desire to splash the blood and body parts of Isengrim, Bruun and Tybalt all over the floor and walls of estate. He planned on mounting their heads there as a reminder to those who entered what the cost of such a misguided action would be. He even had a thought of placing a sign up above the entrance the next time stating "Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here!"

His men had removed some tables and had other improvised shields as they approached the gathering near the entrance. His other forces reported they were ready to attack the enemy force from behind, and Reynard ordered his group forward ready to finally end this conflict once and for all. As he examined the enemy position using his scope, he saw they seemed to be confused and had no defensive position. They seemed to be milling around aimlessly. He could see Bruun and Tybalt, but there was no sign of The Wolf.

This appeared to be the perfect opportunity to strike them while they were in confusion for some reason. Their force was only somewhat larger than his own and if he struck quickly and brutally he could kill half of them quickly and overrun the remainder before they had time to escape. He even planned on focusing his fire around the front door preventing anything living from making it out the door alive.

He was just about to issue the command to advance and begin the assault when he saw figures enter the room. Several of these he recognized. He then realized several others who were talking with Bruun and Tybalt were also figures he recognized from court. He then realized The Council had arrived. _What sorry timing! I could have slaughtered the remainder of these fools!_

Well there was no helping their timing. He had planned on using The Council for his own purposes. If he attacked and slaughtered his enemies and part of The Council, it would ruin all his long-term plans. He was a strategist first, and would have to delay his revenge until later. He truly hated to allow any of those attacking his estate to go free, but he needed The Council's support for his future plans. He even now saw The King standing with them. How he would love to remove that majestic regal looking head and mount it on the wall in his study! But one could not go around killing the King of the Underworld even if he had ordered such an attack on him and his family. Besides he had other plans for his majesty.

So Reynard firmly ordered all his forces to halt any attacks telling them not to make any move except to defend themselves if necessary unless otherwise ordered. He then had his forces slowly advance carrying shields and tables and stop once they were clearly visible by the enemy forces and members of The Council. Reynard immediately recognized Fineskin the Leopard, current head of The Council, who to his credit appeared to quite furious with Bruun, Tybalt and their associates yelling and berating them as he gesticulated wildly. As soon as others got his attention and pointed towards Reynard's advancing forces, his eyes got wide and he marched down the hall fearlessly or foolishly depending on your perspective.

Reynard stood high so that the leopard could clearly see him among the group and Fineskin quickened his pace yelling to The Fox, "Reynard the Fox, Red, I request a parlay! All hostilities must end immediately as per the command of The Council! We have ended all combat at your home and are currently seeing to all the wounded. Please join me for peace talks."

Reynard nodded to Fineskin and quietly gave a command to his followers to be ready to advance and slaughter everyone if he called for it or if anything happened to him. He then motioned to Rath who would act as his second in the negotiations due to Coal's absence, and the two calmly headed to the dining hall escorted by the royal guard and council members. His dining hall had been converted into a makeshift negotiation area. In it a dejected looking Bruun and Tybalt stood looking quite worried while The King made an attempt to appear regal while he panted nervously fidgeting with his paws.

Once Fineskin had everyone's attention he motioned everyone over and stated quite sternly, "Now let us gather to clear up this unfortunate mess."

Rath looked ready to say something in response to this statement, but he quieted as Reynard motioned for him to keep calm. Reynard thought to himself: _It's a good thing it is Rath here and not Sheba. She would have already tried to rip the throats out of everyone._


	58. Negotiation

"Now I know mistakes were made..." Fineskin began as he continued his struggle to calm tempers and encourage civil discourse between all parties which he had been attempting in vain to do for quite awhile.

"Mistakes! I had my home and grounds invaded by hundreds of mammals trying to harm or kill me, my family and employees, my home destroyed, many of my employees and friends killed or seriously injured, my bodyguard crippled, my lieutenant possibly dead, my family terrified and forced to flee, my little daughter abducted, abused and used as a shield…" Reynard answered angrily pointing at Bruun, Tybalt and The King.

"Bad Mammals! Bad Meanies!" Little Scarlet angrily echoed her father looking furiously at the others.

"Is this negotiation really a place for a child?" Tybalt asked looking uncomfortably at Scarlet.

"I'm not letting her out my sight until such time as she is back safely in her mother's arms!" Reynard firmly told them all making sure they knew this point was non-negotiable. The little girl was staying right where she was.

"Besides she was thrown into the middle of all this by these bastards. Her home was invaded and she was threatened and attacked. She has a right to express her grievances." Reynard added resulting in a big grin from his daughter who quite enjoyed being involved in her father's negotiations. The little girl nodded at her father and Fineskin and glared at the others daring anyone to try and take her from her father's side. The tiny kit may look unbelievably cute and adorable, but she was the daughter of Reynard and Aza and certainly knew it, proving herself quite tough and resilient.

After an extended negotiation, a tentative settlement was reached with The Council and the two opposing sides.

Reynard had contacted his fellow district boss allies and brought them in on a conference call with The King, Fineskin and several council members.

"I believe you owe a great deal of appreciation to my fellow district bosses, Sweet Lou, Felgrand and Rikki Tikki who showed amazing restraint by not bringing the entire underworld into a full-scale war. They prevented the Zootopian authorities from getting involved as well as preventing additional reinforcements from escalating the conflict further. They also asked permission before taking actions which would have turned everything into a complete Zootopia-wide conflict." Reynard announced quite clearly cementing his bonds with his fellow bosses and reminding The Council that if not for their actions, nothing they could have done would have prevented a full-scale underworld war.

Fineskin attempted to placate the other bosses assuring them, "We have definitely greatly appreciated all the help of each of you other bosses. Your actions in this entire situation have saved a disastrous situation from becoming truly horrific. In fact as a thanks for your service, each of your districts as well as Reynard's will gain a permanent seat on The Council in addition to your own for each of you personally to assign."

Reynard had been hoping for a reward like this as it would greatly help him and his allies gain a much greater presence and control among The Council.

"In addition, you all have the eternal thanks and support of The Council going forward. We will also be discussing some increased profit sharing opportunities and some waivers from Royal payments for a period of twelve months." Fineskin added gaining a few approving grunts from those bosses.

The King look aghast at such a pronouncement and began to protest, but then quickly closed his mouth and looked down uncomfortably as Fineskin shot a quick glare at him.

Reynard then grinned mischievously adding, "That does sound like a proper reward for their help. But I really believe that an eighteen month waiver would be even more reflective of their aid and restraint regarding all this."

Fineskin narrowed his eyes at The Fox, and then smiled seeing the wisdom in agreeing with him as he deserved to have his allies properly rewarded for saving the underworld from a war. So Fineskin told those on the phone, "Your ally has an excellent suggestion. Eighteen months of waivers from royal contributions it will be."

The King put his face in his paws, but then to his credit he straightened up in an attempt to appear regal and take it in stride.

Always the tactician, Reynard knew his allies would now see those waivers as gifts from himself rather than The Council. It never hurt to have your allies know that siding with you meant rewards in terms of power and profit, while siding with your enemies meant huge costs in terms of lives, money and lost prestige.

Reynard knew that he needed loyal powerful allies going forward and had intentionally attempted to keep them out of the conflict unless absolutely necessary for this very type of outcome. All his allies were dedicated toward the same kind of vision he had for the underworld and Zootopia as a whole. They may have minor disagreements on many issues, but overall their ideals and beliefs aligned with his own. He had been alone against the entire kingdom before and it had nearly cost him his life. He now realized he would need to band with others and gather more and more power in order to make his vision of the future a reality. It was just unfortunate such a costly and monumental event had to be the catalyst for these changes. But since the situation was out of his control, Reynard had decided to make full use of the attack on his home and family to further his political aspirations.

So while Reynard may have appeared furious one moment and magnanimous the next. It was all an act carefully constructed to gain himself and his allies the power they would need for the conflicts and decisions for years to come. Reynard knew exactly the outcomes and concessions he could expect to gain for himself and his friends. He also knew that with the extra bit of ammunition he had been given by his cousin Grimbeert, he had an extremely strong negotiating position with The King himself which he intended to exploit to its fullest as soon as the financial compensation negotiation was complete.

First he worked with The Council to establish compensation from his enemies and The King himself because of the lion's ill-conceived actions in the matter. Reynard claimed that his family could not continue to live in such a place where so much horrible death and terrible personal memories had occurred. He therefore demanded that his enemies and the Royal Treasury pay for a new estate of equivalent stature to be built to Reynard's specifications by Reynard's approved labor force. He also demanded that all repairs and cleanup required for his current estate also be reimbursed.

Reynard required that funeral costs and a pension be paid to any of his employee's or friend's families or survivors that had been killed during the conflict commensurate with inflation adjusted future earnings potential for each of them. He hoped there were not many of his own that were killed, and had done everything possible to minimize any deaths among his own forces, but in such a massive deadly conflict such deaths were inevitable and unavoidable. Reynard could only just try and do what he could for their families now. He planned on helping each of them personally in addition to the concessions he gained, but wanted each to be as well cared for as possible from as many sources as possible. He also added compensation for those with injuries depending on their severity to help them and their families, especially those that may be unable to work in their previous positions. Any medical costs required would also be reimbursed for any of Reynard's injured forces.

"And I want a new dress!" Scarlet demanded, "A really nice one… **with sunflowers**!"

"Yes, and a new dress for Scarlet as well." Reynard added with a grin nuzzling her belly with his muzzle as she cooed in delight.

"We'll get her the nicest one we can possibly find." Fineskin promised the two foxes as he finished the final touches on his document, "Is there anything else you require?"

"Just a few things his majesty and I need to work out. Also the neighbors around the estate need to be compensated for the damage and disturbance to their lives. Oh and I believe my district should received waivers twice as long as that of my allies." Reynard quickly added.

" **Three years!** That is… that is **too much**!" The King exclaimed in frustration.

Next to Sahara Square and it's hotels, entertainment and casinos, with its shipping and trade revenues and Reynard's extensive heists and cons, the Docks District contributed the largest share to the Royal Treasury every year.

Fineskin scowled at The King commenting, "I will make it triple that if you continue your bellyaching. Besides, with The Wolf having escaped, Sahara Square is wide open and in need of leadership. Perhaps you can make up revenues there."

"But you have allocated most of that revenue over the next several years to pay for a large portion of the concessions Reynard requested. Except for the money coming in from Tundratown, the Royal Treasury will be completely barren for the next two years!" The King lamented now realizing what his foolish actions of moving against Reynard would cost him.

Fineskin grunted with no sympathy for the monarch addressing The King and Reynard, "I will make the additions you requested, and leave you two to finalize the deal."

Fineskin, Rath and all others except Scarlet then left The King and Reynard to speak in private.

"She needs to be here?" The King asked calmly.

Reynard simply responded, "I promised her mother." His simple statement settled the debate as he allowed the little girl to sit on his lap nestled in his arms.

Scarlet grinned and waved to The King, "Hello your majesty! It is good to see you again. Nico, me and my brothers and sister have been good knights just as you requested. Where is The Queen?"

The King addressed the little kit gently trying to hide his displeasure with her being there, "She is away taking care of our cubs and home. But I am sure she wishes she could see you again. I will tell her how good you have been and how much you wish to see her."

This seemed to ameliorate the child and Reynard gave her a book to read asking her, "The King and I need to have a conversation. Baby, can you read for a bit and let us talk?"

Scarlet nodded her head and began to read her favorite book one of his guards had found in the nursery about a little fox girl who grows up in a magical forest where she can speak to the trees, rocks and bugs.

"So what do you wish of me, Red? I believe I am paying quite a pretty penny already for my mistake of not informing The Council and unintentionally allowing these other districts to move against your home." The King innocently asked.

The Fox then told The King his list of demands. As he continued which each demand, the lion fought to remain looking regal, but instead showed how incredulous and shocked he was at the gall and insanity of The Fox for asking for such things. By the time The Fox was finished, The King no longer appeared regal, but instead simply was dumbfounded with his jaw agape.

Finally he responded, "Surely you must be joking Fox! Why in the world would I agree to any of that?"

Reynard looked at the lion grinning mischievously, "Oh, I think both of us know quite well why you will agree to everything I asked with no exceptions. I will admit to some mistakes regarding our relationship in my younger and more reckless days. For that I apologize sincerely, which is why I am showing great restraint in my requests as I will admit the wrongs of my past."

"Restraint! You are asking for the moon! Why do you assume I would agree to any of this?" The King asked incredulously.

The Fox grinned at him responding, "Oh I believe you know very well why. While my misdeeds may have been misguided, they did not rise to such treachery and murder as you have acted a party to. As we both know that Isengrim, Bruun and Tybalt did not act alone, nor did they even act of their own volition, but instead were under direct orders by a certain monarch acting completely alone with no authority whatsover."

The lion narrowed his eyes glaring at Reynard, "If you believe this to be so, then why all these negotiations and concessions? Why not report what you know to The Council? Why not strike me dead? I know you could do it even now if you wished. Your reputation is quite well deserved from what I hear."

Reynard then calmly considered The King simply answering, "Because it gains me nothing. I always told you I am not your enemy, nor am I after your crown. I've never been either. I simply wish to be left to my own concerns. Besides, I would not wish to cause any bereavement to my good Queen, your wife. Nor would I have her knowing any of this nasty business as we both know how furious she would be. I would have her with a clear mind and light heart concerning these matters."

The King challenged The Fox, "What proof have you of any of this anyway? Would you seek to blackmail me with mere guesses?"

Reynard then recited word for word a statement of The King, "I wish you to kill Reynard and any with him whether they be his family or even kits. No one at his estate is to be left alive. I will give you special permission to enter his district with whatever forces you deem necessary, enter his home, and kill all you find bringing me the head of The Fox. The edict will hold any you bring with you from being punished… should I go on?"

"Who told you that?" The shocked lion blurted out.

"Why you did, my lord King." Reynard answered with a smirk and a wink.

"What?" King Nobel responded gasping.

"Or I should say more specifically by your own words that I heard on a private recording of the entire incident I was provided. Again if you were to do as I ask, such a recording would be kept private and no one would ever be the wiser. I believe there has been enough suffering on all sides already. Now however, if you were to refuse my demands or endeavor to move against me or my allies in the future, I could not be held responsible for the consequences of those actions." Reynard slyly informed the monarch.

"So you wish to use me as your puppet?" The King angrily accused the smug fox.

"No, nothing of the kind my lord King. I merely seek to right wrongs on all sides. I do not wish to hold this as a loaded crossbow to your head. I merely just remind you that I make a much better ally than I do an enemy. Ask Isengrim, Bruun, Tybalt, Friese and the many others that have sought my downfall if they are the better for it. I have admitted my mistakes of the past and partially understand your anger at me for my transgressions. However I believe we could have come to a much more peaceful solution if you had merely addressed your concerns to me earlier rather than acting so rashly. But alas, that bridge has already been crossed and time can not be rewritten. So I instead propose we work together toward an amicable and profitable solution for the both of us. As you can see from my negotiations, I always look out for my allies and friends. Wouldn't you wish to be my friend my lord King?" The smooth talking fox explained to The King.

While Reynard knew he could act as a thuggish bully forcing The King to accept his terms, he preferred to have The King accept his conditions as common sense and the most rational decision. He wanted The King to see him as an ally rather than a tyrant. Many such forced political friendships were made in this way and worked out to the benefit of all parties in the end. The Fox wished to offer an olive branch to the lion in hopes of forming the start of, if not a friendship, then at least an amicable partnership. However The King was one that held grudges and never wished to feel forced or pressured into making any decision. But King Nobel saw that he had little choice in the matter and could merely accept The Fox's terms and look to destroy him in the future when the time was right. The King's decision at that moment to see The Fox as an enemy instead of an ally would be a costly one for all. But that was a tale for another time.

At the moment The King had to respond to The Fox's demands pronouncing, "Fine. I accept all your terms. Now can we finally get the hell out of here?"

The Fox gave The King a friendly nod hoping he had made a friend, but preparing for the possibility that he had made an enemy instead as was The Fox's nature.


	59. A New Title

Those few enemy forces still alive were removed from Reynard's estate while The Fox's own defenders requiring extensive medicare care were rushed to medical facilities around the city.

The King and the gathered Council announced they would be holding an emergency session at court in two hours where they would announce all the agreements and decisions. All bosses and council members were required to attend as well as any advisers or lieutenants that were not currently missing, incapacitated or busy with required duties such as Coal and his protection of Reynard's family.

Reynard directed any of his forces not aiding any injured to help with the construction of temporary walls in the sub-basement and the breach in the outer perimeter wall partially damaged by demolition explosives. The Fox made sure that refreshments were provided for all his defenders and he thanked most of them personally for their amazing efforts of the past day. He also issued instructions for removing and preparing those of his own who had died and making arrangements for their families ensuring they knew that everything would be taken care of for them including all funeral arrangements. Having to tell those in his employee that their loved ones had died was the worst job he could imagine, but he knew he would be making many personal trips to all those families as they deserved to hear from him directly. He owed it to every one of them. Unfortunately because of the numbers involved, he would have to make those visits later than he would wish, but he was sure they would understand due to the current circumstances.

He then visited his medical bay to check on the status of his critically injured tigers. Reynard forced Rath to receive treatment while he checked on Alexei. The bodyguard was still sedated after undergoing surgery to clean and close the nasty wound to his hip and leg. Apparently it would be quite some time before he was up and walking again, but they seemed confident he would make a full recovery eventually.

Sheba on the other hand was another matter. They had run extensive tests on her which showed she had numerous broken and splintered bones. Her entire body was covered in bruises and extensive tissue damage. Most of her internal organs had also suffered damage as well. They had performed surgery to stop any internal bleeding they had found. However the extent of the injuries was so severe, they were just not equipped for anything close to the medical aid the tigress would require. They didn't even know if she would live, let alone her chances of recovery.

Reynard immediately called and made arrangements for her to be treated at the best trauma facility in all of Zootopia. He also made some calls to have some specialists he knew from his travels out of the region brought in to help with his lieutenant's treatment. He would be damned if there was anything he could have done to help her left on the table and would go to any length to save her. They then prepared to stabilize her for transport.

"With all her injuries, it is amazing her baby seems to have survived intact." One of the medics commented casually.

" **WHAT!** " Reynard responded shocked startling Scarlet who began to look around wildly, "Shea… Sheba was pregnant?" The Fox asked.

The medic realized that somehow with all the other information, Reynard had not been notified of this situation and he quickly stammered an explanation, "She may not have known herself. It was a very early pregnancy which is why the baby probably survived. Did you notice her being grouchier, hungrier or more aggressive than usual?"

Reynard admitted the truth, "Those would be very hard to notice on Shea as she is always those things especially when attackers are threatening her district. But I did notice she seemed a bit more bloodthirsty than normal, but I thought it was just the intense nature of the situation. I suppose we better not tell Alexei yet until we know if she will survive. He will be distraught enough about everything as it is already."

Rath then appeared and heard the status report responding, "Sheba certainly didn't mention anything about that to me. But knowing her, unless she was in the middle of giving birth, she would have wanted to have been right in the middle of the battle regardless. In fact even if she **was** giving birth, she would have probably licked the cub and said, Mommy will be right back little one, there is some killing to be done first."

Rath's comments produced laughs from Reynard and the medical staff who knew the tigress well lightening the mood greatly. Reynard had initially been concerned about sending a pregnant mother into the midst of battle, but Rath was right. Sheba would have insisted she lead the charge even if he had known about her condition.

Rath then gave Reynard a stern look motioning to the medical staff to get their attention, "Boss, enough is enough, you need to have a full exam and be checked and treated for all your wounds before going to the court assembly. Your foot is still bleeding and lord knows how many other cuts and stab wounds you have under all that bloody armor of yours. You all will need to remove his armor and wash him over thoroughly to figure out which blood is his. I will sit over here and hold Scarlet. I am sure Aza will understand, and be very furious with you for not having been treated earlier."

Reynard then saw the wisdom in his always wise lieutenant's words and agreed to his demands. Scarlet seemed quite happy to play in the lion's lap and laughed as Reynard complained quite loudly as they began to wash him down quite thoroughly.

"Daddy is not liking his bath." The little girl giggled enjoyed his struggles as she had struggled many times at her father's attempts to bathe her. A short while later she fell fast asleep in the lap of the lion as she had experienced quite a strenuous adventure during the long night.

After being thoroughly cleaned, bandaged, given numerous antibiotics and advice to try and avoid combat for the foreseeable future, Reynard joined Rath and several members of his private guard to meet Reynard's family who had been moved to Sweet Lou's private guest house as guests under heavy guard until such time as it was safe to move back into Maupertuis which would take several weeks at least.

The homecoming was quite enthusiastic and thrilling as everyone was overjoyed that little Scarlet was returned to them safely. The little kit didn't want to leave her father's side, but Aza, Nick and her grandparents convinced her that they were having a welcoming party in her honor and wanted to hear about her adventures. With the exception of Nick and her brothers and sister, the others were more interested in wanting her safe in their arms and under their watchful eyes, rather than hearing tales of her perilous experience. Reynard promised to join them later after attending the special court meeting. He told them he would be having their clothes and supplies sent over for an extended stay at their new temporary residence. He also brought over several of their usual staff and nursemaids to help with the kids, and left several guards with them as well relieving Coal of his caretaker duties to join him for the emergency court meeting.

As they quickly headed to the court downtown, Reynard gave Coal a full report on everything that occurred and the status on those injured and killed.

"All things considered, it could have been much worse. Our losses were much lower than I had expected considering how far they got." Coal commented.

Reynard nodded but still had a somber expression, "Even one death is one too many. And now I have to tell fourteen families that their fathers, husbands or brothers are dead. I knew almost all of them personally. They all knew that it was a possibility, but it does not make the news any less heartbreaking to those that loved them. And I still don't know if Sheba or her cub will survive. In addition, the list of those that are disabled or severely injured is far too long."

"They died defending their district from enemies seeking it's downfall. Isengrim and his crew may have gone after you and your family specifically, but that was only because the enemy knew without your leadership, the Docks District would be a far worse place and vulnerable to damage from all sides. It would have been just a matter of time before those forces would have brought down the rest of the district seeking to make it like the wretched places their own districts have become." Coal explained hoping to make his boss feel better for their deaths.

But Reynard hated for any of his employees and friends to die or be harmed, and The Fox's mood was still dark as he prepared to leave for court.

"What of the enemy dead? From the reports I received, not many of the original attacking force survived. I believe over four hundred were killed." Coal added trying to cheer up his boss and long time friend.

"But Isengrim escaped, Bruun and Tybalt still live, and I vowed to myself not a single soul who made it through those walls would remain breathing. My promise was death to any who stepped foot on my property that meant me or my district harm." Reynard stated with intense anger. His mistress was pleased by the mass slaughter in her name, but she was angered that she had been denied complete revenge on every single soul. Reynard was unsure who was more upset by his inability to kill every single one of them, her or him.

Coal attempted to calm his boss, "Red, I believe that your enemies quite got the message that such a move against you was ill-conceived. You have nearly destroyed both Isengrim's and Bruun's entire gangs. Friese also lost a sizable portion of her gang as well. Even in all the wars and conflicts of the entire underworld's past, no such numbers were ever lost. And for that to have happened in just a few hours! Such a thing has never even been imagined. This night will be talked about for possibly centuries to come. My only regret is that I was not by your side during the conflict."

Reynard looked up at his old friend and his expression softened, "Coal, your job was the most important of any. You kept the things most valuable and dear to my heart safe for me. There was no one else I would trust more with their safety. Knowing you were with them allowed me to focus my mind on the things that needed to be done for a successful outcome."

"I only worried that if something had happened to your little one… if you had been unable to get her back… or if she had been caused permanent harm or worse… I don't want to think about it." Coal admitted. Of all those celebrating the news that Scarlet had been recovered by Reynard, none was happier that she was safe than Coal, not even her mother.

Reynard smiled at his friend, "Why? Aza driving you crazy? I hope that she didn't bite your ear off too hard. She can get quite aggressive if someone is threatening her little ones."

Coal looked at his boss quite somberly, "No… Aza was much more controlled than I expected… no… I was worrying more about all of Zootopia… if something had happened to that child..."

The Fox then nodded realizing the impact of his old friend's words. He hated to think what he might have done if she had been harmed. He wondered if he could have controlled his anger and wrath, or if he would have slaughtered The King, the entire council, Bruun, Tybalt, Isengrim, Friese and every member of their district gangs, every employee, every family member and anyone associated with them in any way. He also wondered if he would have stopped there or how far he would have gone to seek retribution for such a thing. Reynard did not want to imagine himself capable of such horrific brutality, but he knew that such a thing was quite likely. The little girl meant more to him that he could possibly ever express. He was just glad she was with her mother and the rest of the family seemingly in decent shape for having gone through such a traumatic experience at such a young age. He was only thankful the kit took more after her mother and father than her aunt, but he would keep a close eye on her to make sure she was truly okay. The wish to keep the jaguar's head as a trophy was a bit disturbing for such a little child.

"So did everything go as you had expected… with your negotiations?" Coal asked.

"We shall see." Reynard responded, "Fineskin and The Council gave us and our allies what we wanted. They even agreed to give each of us an additional seat on The Council. I was thinking of offering that spot to you if wished it."

"I am no politician. Why not offer it to younger, more brilliant minds?" Coal wondered.

"Because they don't understand how to deal with the types at court with tact and guile. They also don't understand the bigger picture like you do. It would reduce your training duties a good bit. But both you and I aren't getting any younger. You would also not be alone… far from it. You would be working with Grimbeert, the representatives chosen by our allies, and the many other council members and court advisers that are flocking to our side now. And hopefully The King will play his part as well." Reynard explained.

Coal was surprised by one of those mentioned asking, "You are still close with your cousin, after what happened at court with the ransoming of the children?"

"Grimbeert risked much to play his part at court aiding me in avoiding the noose as well as going above and beyond anything normal to spy on The King and bring me the warning and evidence of the attack in advance. He saved so many lives, possibly my own and my families, with his timely warning. And he certainly saved a huge number of our gang's and allies lives as well as potentially preventing a full war which could have destroyed the entire underworld. Yes, Grimbeert has much to atone for, but I believe he will be a strong ally and work even harder than ever before to prove himself loyal to our cause. Listen carefully to his advice as no one knows the court or the ways of The Council better than my dear cousin." Reynard advised his old friend.

Coal nodded seeing the wisdom in The Fox's advice and considered where this new career path may take him. He did not want to admit he was getting older and slower. It was nice of The Fox to attempt to soften his words regarding such a decision, but Coal knew his career as a warrior and gang leader was drawing to a close. He was nearly twice the age of The Fox and had been wondering how many more years he had left before he considered retirement. But the new position his old friend offered was perfect for him and would extend his career significantly just as he was sure the brilliant fox knew it would.

As they joined with Rath to stand in a place of honor before the assembly, they could see Grimbeert among the chief advisers beaming with joy upon seeing them very much alive. The badger did not hide the fact that he was extremely pleased to see his cousin and the others breathing quite well with their parts all still intact. The King then came out attempting to look regal, but he definitely appeared to be uncomfortable. The most likely culprit of that discomfort came out with him, as The Queen appeared looking stately as usual, but any who knew her well could see she was glaring daggers at The King, and most likely had been showing her displeasure with the events which had led to this emergency session.

"Well… it is time to see if The King will play ball or not." Reynard remarked as The Council began announcing the start of the session.

* * *

Fineskin and The Council had announced that all grievances had been settled and that there would be no war. He then specified that Isengrim The Wolf was a fugitive and a large bounty had been placed on his head for his previous crimes and his actions in violation of all underworld laws invading another district and attempting to assassinate another boss and his family in their own home. The Wolf's district and former employees were currently under control by a proxy leadership group which reported directly to The Council until such time as new leadership could be decided upon. All Isengrim's personal property and his district resources would be used in part to reimburse a large portion of the concessions offered to Reynard and his district in compensation for the damage, death, injuries and inconveniences they suffered. The remainder of the funds would come from Tybalt, Friese, Bruun and the Royal Treasury.

The Council was still deciding on the punishments for Bruun and Tybalt, but they placed most of the blame on the missing Isengrim. While The Wolf would seem to be a convenient scapegoat, everyone knew there was much truth in their accusations as all involved from the lowest peon to the top leaders clearly indicated Isengrim was definitely the ring leader. In the meantime, Bruun and Tybalt would be required to sell off much of their assets in order to help pay their part of the financial burden.

When Fineskin announced the settlement with Reynard's allies giving them additional permanent seats on The Council, there was quite a great deal of grumbling around the court. But the leopard pointed out that they all went to extraordinary lengths to prevent a war and kept the Zootopian authorities out of everything.

The financial details concerning the concessions, reimbursements and waivers for payments to the Royal Treasury were all kept confidential, but all the contracts outlining all the agreed upon details Reynard had worked out earlier on behalf of his district, employees and allies were they signed and distributed to the appropriate parties. Reynard was happy to see Sweet Lou, Felgrand and Rikki Tikki were all quite pleased to see the deal their ally The Fox had worked out for them.

Rikki Tikki even shook Reynard's paw and personally complimented him whispering, "Your planning and restraint has served us well this day. I am quite pleased we went with your plan rather than my own. Mine may have felt better in the short term, but yours will serve us well for many many years to come."

Reynard patted the mongoose on the back answering him, "You don't know how much I loved your plan and would have relished destroying every one of them and their districts. But sometimes one has to see past mere vengeance and look to what is best for those we serve as leaders. Diplomacy and politics is a hard thing. Restraint and planning are much harder for those like you and me than violence and brutality."

The mongoose then smiled and nodded in agreement appreciative of The Fox's candor.

As Reynard rejoined Rath and Coal, the tough old panther pointed his head at The King who was readying himself to speak asking, "So what exactly did you demand out of old Leo?"

Reynard grinned mischievously at his two lieutenants responding obscurely, "We shall see… we shall see..."

The King then stood tall jutting his chest out and looking quite regal as he prepared to address the assembled court. Reynard noticed he had been to the groomers and was looking quite a lot better than when he had last seen him. The lion had shiny clean fur, manicured nails and his mane was quite fluffy and styled by his professional staff.

The noble King Nobel then began once the crowd quieted down to listen, "I am pleased to see that we have a nearly complete attendance other than the fugitive Isengrim The Wolf. First, I wish to thank Leader Fineskin and The Council for their tireless efforts to resolve the situation last night before it escalated into a kingdom wide conflict. I would also like to commend the leadership of the Rainforest, Meadowlands and Downtown Districts for their restraint and assistance in containing the matter. Finally, I would like to express my gratitude to Reynard the Fox and the entire Docks District for accepting the peace offer of The Council and myself even though they were justified in seeking retribution upon the Sahara Square, Tundratown and Savanna Central Districts and their residents for the viscous, despicable and cowardly acts of their leadership."

"Reynard the Fox has shown leadership, courage, bravery, restraint and most of all extreme cunning regarding all matters. This situation last night has once again shown him to be the most qualified and deserving mammal in all of Zootopia to be named Minister of the Underworld. Come forward Reynard the Fox and receive the recognition you so richly deserve." With that The King brought forward a crown circlet made of golden wreaths on a red silk pillow with gold trim.

At the pronouncement those in attendance all seemed dumbfounded looking around at each other in confusion. Some stared in awe while most looked around completely bewildered not understanding what was occurring. The Queen herself seemed quite surprised staring at her husband questioningly but nodding in approval.

Fineskin The Leopard stepped forward clearly upset, "My lord King… surely you jest. That position has been vacant for almost a century. And for a district leader to assume that title! That amount of power for one with such a position is far too great! It is the reason why the position was abolished eons ago!"

The King considered the words of the leopard, but was clearly unmoved by them, "No such mammal as Reynard the Fox has existed over all that time. In any other mammal's paws I would agree Leader Fineskin, but Reynard has proven himself to be one who has risen above all others and is deserving of this position. The office is specific to Reynard, and it is his as long as he desires it, but will not be passed on to another and will end with him. "

Clearly most of the court had no idea what the position meant. Most only had heard it mentioned in legends of the past in a time where kings of the underworld ruled with nearly absolute control and The Council never existed. But what its impact would mean today was completely unknown was causing quite a large amount of consternation among council members and other court officials.

As Reynard stood before The King, Grimbeert, his lieutenants and allies all stared in shock never expecting anything this bold from The Fox. They all knew that he would be making demands of The King, but nothing on this scale.

As The King placed the wreath atop Reynard's head and several video cameras recorded the momentous event, The King exclaimed, "Reynard the Fox also known as Red or Red Death, you are hereby now named Minister of the Underworld."

The King then turned to address the assembled court, "Reynard has proven himself more resourceful and brilliant than all others, and I have concluded a pact of peace and friendship with him. I wish you to obey him in the future as my second in command as the title I have bestowed on him dictates. You will obey him as you would me. This is my will."

Reynard then gave The King and Queen a bow and addressed their majesties and the court, "My lord King and Queen, I am truly honored by your generosity in bestowing this title on a lowly fox. For I am your humble servant and owe you much homage and will continue to pay it forever to each of your majesties and the entire kingdom. I will be sure never to err or go against any edicts or rules of the underworld again."

The King smiled at The Fox performing his role speaking to Reynard and the court as a whole, "I am sure when you set matters justly utilizing your vast intelligence and good judgment towards goals of virtue and goodness of us all, then our court will be greater for it and truly thankful for such brilliant advice and counsel. There is truly no one here who can match you for penetrating and intelligent counsel, nor in providing more subtle remedies for legal and ethical issues. I want you to think of your own legend. Be just and loyal to me and The Council as from this point onward I will act by your voice, advice and judgment. Whoever acts against you acts against me and the underworld, and shall pay the price for doing so. You will act as my spokesmammal everywhere. In all the land you'll be sovereign above all others and stand in for me. I invest you with that office, which you can well occupy honorably."

All Reynard's friends, allies and kin thanked The King profusely with many cheering the long overdue words and honor bestowed upon The Fox.

The King then spoke to those supporters, "I want you all to do more for your sake than you think. I ask all of you to guide Reynard so that he remains true and loyal to his ideals and principles and the goals of the entire underworld."

Those supporters gathered all promised The King and Queen and The Council they would follow his advice in their love and efforts to provide all the help he would need.

Reynard then thanked The King and Queen eloquently, "Dear lord and lady, I'm unworthy of the honor that you bestow upon me. I'll remain focused on it and be loyal to you and the underworld as long as I shall live. I'll strive to give the wisest council that furthers both Your Grace's interests."

The Fox then bowed low before them announcing, "Dear King and Queen: I stand forever at your commandment. If you need anything whatsoever, I'll be at the ready. I'll be prompt to help you with both my body and property. My friends and kin will also obey your will and command. You've deserved it many times over, and may God repay you both and your cubs with good grace and long life! I now seek your permission to return to my wife, children and the rest of my family. They have been through much this day and crave my attentions and love. Should your Graces desire anything further of me, contact me and you'll always find me at the ready."

Thus The Fox left the King and Queen and the entire court with an eloquent speech.

As Coal, Rath and his allies left with their friend, Coal couldn't help asking him, "What was all that about with the appointment and speeches?

The knowledgeable Grimbeert grinned walking with his cousin and lieutenants answering for his cousin, "The new position alone makes him nearly as powerful as The King and Fineskin. But his additional place on The Council as a district leader and having an additional seat which I believe you, Coal, will be occupying, makes him even stronger. Not to mention the financial benefits that come with the position as he now shares in the profits from the Royal Treasury. Finally, I suspect all the speeches The King and Reynard gave were primarily just to convince the rest of the court of their strong bonds and cemented relationship."

The perceptive Coal then asked an important question, "You made claims of everlasting loyalty to The King. What happens if he seeks to undermine or turn against you in the future? Wouldn't you be breaking your word to him?"

Reynard smiled at the panther and laughed, "Did I promise **just** The King? Or did I promise other parties as well?"

Grimbeert chuckled telling Coal and Rath, "The Queen and the court or kingdom as a whole, he made promises to both as well. An excellent point I sure lost on most."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters when Reynard negotiates with The King and is at court where The King honors Reynard with the office of Minister of the Underworld and calls for him to be treated as his second corresponds closely to events in the final two chapters of the original legendary text (Chapters 44 & 45) as well as events in the 1930 movie. However in the original story, The King makes this declaration completely voluntarily based on how Reynard has impressed him with his many skills and cunning to outwit and defeat all those who came against him.
> 
> However events in the Zootopia Reynard's story are quite different, and Reynard had to force The King's paw quite a lot into making those similar declarations. Many events that take place in the original Reynard legend will not come until the latter parts of Reynard's story.


	60. The Wolf's Revenge

The homecoming was quite celebratory as Reynard returned to his family sharing the news of his promotion with them.

Aza had concerns, "What kinds of demands will this have on your time?"

Reynard hugged his wife assuring her, "It merely allows me to better guide the direction of the laws and governance of the underworld. This way instead of having to put so much time in countering my enemies schemes, I can instead focus on improving the lives of everyone, not just those in my district or those kids I am able to rescue from their unfortunate circumstances. In reality, it should save me quite a lot of time."

The mother of his five kits, who were nice and safe currently surrounding her and her husband, seemed quite pleased by this news and already planned on allocating his new free time to being around his family more. But Reynard had to painfully remind her that he had many other tasks in the short term that would now be taking up much of any free time he had such as seeing to the repair of Maupertuis, the building of an entirely new home, and taking care of his injured or dead employees and their families.

Reynard had already selected a new location for the new estate which was located on a small island to the southwest of Vine Island which was completely owned by Reynard primarily for his shipping concerns and the housing of his employees. The island was named Kings Island. The entire western and southern coasts consisted of shipyards for loading and unloading cargo and storage warehouses. Most of the middle and eastern sections of the island were for the housing of his employees. The northern tip of the island had a section which would serve as a perfect location for a new estate with the best security and conveniences possible.

Reynard's company controlled the rail yard and both bridges into the island and all aspects of life around the area including what ships were even allowed near it. This way if any possible threat was detected anywhere on the island, it would be known well in advance. The new estate would be named Palais du Voleur with a new development of homes surrounding it.

Plans for the new estate were a closely guarded secret with construction crews only working on certain sections at a time so no one but Reynard and a few select architects would know what really was contained in the foundation and buildings.

However it would be nearly six months before the security and enough of the main living area would be complete for Reynard and his family to move into the new property. So they planned on moving back into Maupertuis temporarily. But when it came time to move back to the now thoroughly cleaned and repaired estate, Marion had a shock for Reynard and Aza.

"I'm never going back to that place of death! Over four hundred died within those walls, and you expect me and my family to live there?" Marion exclaimed furious that they expected her to move with them.

"Marion, it will only be temporary. We have been at Sweet Lou's for nearly a month now. You can't expect everyone to live here for another six months." Reynard pleaded with his stubborn sister.

"I don't expect that at all. John has found us a new temporary apartment near his work downtown around Sousten Street. We will be moving there. Once your new home is finished we will revisit the living situation. But until then, we will be living on our own." Marion explained firmly.

"Marion, I can't protect your family there. At least move nearby. I have several homes I use for employees you are welcome to stay in at no cost. I can have the real estate planner bring you pictures of all those immediately available." Reynard offered generously.

Aza also had many reasons for Marion to stay close, "Nicholas and Scarlet are inseparable. After what happened to Scarlet, her being with Nick has helped her adjust back to her normal self. If you are nearby, it will be easy for Scarlet and Nick to be together, and for us to see you."

But Marion was quite obstinate on some things, and this was one of those things unfortunately as she explained, "I hate for Nicholas to be at that place of death. I know he is close with his cousins so I will allow him to be with them several times a week. But John wanted to do this on his own to provide for his family. And we wanted to get out of this district and area for awhile after all that happened. We just wanted time on our own."

However Reynard worried about his willful sister, "Marion, please reconsider. I know things have calmed down. But I still have enemies, and you are not safe there. At least find some place in one of my allies' districts. I am sure we can find something at a reasonable rate with good security."

"I know you mean something arranged specially by your 'friends'. We don't want your charity. We want to get away from all this. We are not part of your underworld." Marion explained.

Reynard shook his head growing frustrated, "Both you and I have been part of the underworld ever since we took you to Xander and Fran's home when you were but a small child. You are going to be part of it as you are my sister. It is just a fact of life and can't be helped. We are not trying to tell you how to live your life. We just want you and your family to be safe and happy. Being near us, I know we can accomplish both of those things."

Marion softened a bit seeing the heartfelt expressions of Reynard and Aza responding, "It is just a temporary thing. We just want to get away from everything for a bit. It is not that John and I don't appreciate your generosity and company. And certainly Nicholas loves spending time with his cousins. It is just that with all that has happened, we just want to feel like normal mammals for a change."

Marion then found Nick and grabbed his bag, "Say your goodbyes to your cousins Nicholas. We are going to meet Daddy at the new house. You will see them soon once they are settled in."

Nick grabbed hold of Scarlet looking quite upset, "But why are we moving away? Car says they fixed the old house and it is all nice and shiny now. She said we can stay there with them."

Scarlet nodded her head vigorously at Marion in agreement.

Marion simply separated the two kits picking up her son, "It is just for a little while, Honey."

* * *

Reynard tried to keep an eye on his stubborn sister and her family, but she was in Bruun's territory. As a member of a rival gang, he could visit his sister, but any movement by him or any of his gang members in another district required prior approval and scheduling. So he had to satisfy himself with hiring a security service located in Savanna Central to keep an eye on their apartment. Because of the strict non-interference rules, even hiring mercenaries as guards in another district would violate the agreement. He had to instead use a business already located there.

Reynard considered flexing the powers of his new position to give him a special exemptions to some of those rules, but The Council and his enemies were watching him quite closely looking for any excuse to complain about the unfair amount of power he now possessed. He had been primarily establishing his power as a benevolent force for good and acting for the benefit of all in the kingdom. His enemies were just looking for any excuse to attack, and until he was able to gain a strong hold on The Council, he would need to be very careful with regards to other districts. His sister had indeed put him into a very precarious position.

However when Reynard had made the deal with The Council and The King, he had added several special exemptions for himself. Some were possibly applicable to his sister's situation, but he had to be careful to stay within the other rules.

Most other items on his agenda had gone much smoother. Coal was doing well in his new position and working closely with Grimbeert and his other allies on The Council to start getting some new laws passed to protect innocents in the district and implement other changes he had been working on for years prior.

Alexei was regaining strength in his leg and doing well in rehabilitation. Sheba had been stabilized so she was no longer in critical danger. The tigress had been through numerous surgeries and was currently in a cast over most of her body. She was quite grumpy and thoroughly frustrated with being unable to move, but frequent visits from Alexei, himself and others helped keep her spirits up. She was also surprised by the pregnancy and seemed excited by the prospect of being a mother. Her recovery and rehabilitation would take quite awhile, but it would possibly allow her to spend time with her cub when it was born that she wouldn't have had ordinarily. Alexei was quite excited by the idea of fatherhood, and that helped lift the spirits of both his tigers as they fought to recover.

Scarlet seemed to recover quite quickly from the trauma. Part of that recovery seemed to be because of her closeness to Nick and her family, and the other was the fact that she was a young child and they naturally recovered from such an event far faster than an adult. Reynard watched her carefully for any signs of residual effects, but the little girl seemed to be just fine and was unchanged from herself prior to the abduction.

The district and kingdom finally seemed to be healing from the entire event. It was a very tense time for several weeks after, with districts on high alert and rumors of attacks constantly being spread. The massive amount of deaths was felt everywhere as families and friends all over mourned the losses. There was a great deal of animosity towards Reynard and his defenders, but those quieted down with time as those who mourned realized Reynard was merely defending his home from invaders. They then shifted much of their blame to Isengrim and the others responsible for sending their loved ones into the death trap that was The Fox's lair.

Isengrim was still on the run and his whereabouts unknown. The bounty on his head was high, but The Wolf was quite resourceful and still had many friends. Reynard was hoping the bounty would encourage one of those friends to turn him in for the reward, but apparently The Wolf had enough loyal followers, as did Reynard, that would never sell him out for any price. Reynard kept many feelers out though looking for any information which could lead to The Wolf's capture. As long as he was still out there, the possibility still existed for The Wolf to cause mayhem and problems for Reynard and his allies.

Bruun and Tybalt had been pardoned of their crimes, but paid a heavy cost both financially and with regards to power and prestige. They were offered a reprieve from the gallows in order to promote some healing and unity within the kingdom. But Bruun and Tybalt had lost their personal council seats and much of their allies had abandoned them. They were also now financially strapped so they were just trying to slowly work their way out of an enormous debt.

Marion had been living in their new apartment for several weeks with no problem other than Scarlet calling and complaining about young Nick's absence. Reynard was unsure who was finding it harder, his daughter or his nephew. But true to her word, his sister relented and allowed Nick to visit Maupertuis. Reynard sent a car with one his nursemaids who was friends with Marion, and had the little kit placed in the nursemaid's care and driven to the estate. He imagined her son had been driving her as crazy as his daughter had him and Aza, and had finally capitulated to his demands. After that, Nick was a regular visitor to the estate for day long sessions that many times ran into the evening, but Marion refused to step foot back in the death house as she called it. On the weekends Marion kept young Nick home to spend time with his father.

Reynard had been to visit Marion and her family a couple of times with Aza and a small army of security prepared for a full war if it came calling. But they had felt it was too dangerous to take any of their kits to visit so had to instead arrange phone calls for the kits with Marion. They had to limit Scarlet's phone time though or should be on with her cousin all the time when he was not visiting.

Until Alexei was recovered, Reynard was using the services of Murus, the biggest and toughest lion he had ever known, as a bodyguard. Murus was one of his regular mercenaries he permanently employed for a wide variety of tasks usually related to his business interests. He had personally recruited Murus and had known him since he was young. Murus had been teaching paw to paw combat to his gang members for many years and was a regular sparring partner for Reynard. He was now assigned training duties primarily ready to aid The Fox whenever he was away from the estate.

It was late Friday evening when Reynard received a disturbing emergency call from one of his gang, a jaguar named Comes. He immediately called for Murus while he rushed down to the armory of the estate. He also made a quick call to his security forces on site. He then had an emergency conference call with Coal, Rath and several other trusted senior members of his staff. While he quickly donned his full armor and gathered the weapons required, his associate repeated to the others what he had reported to his boss.

Comes quickly explained, "A contact of mine who works for Bruun told me that there was to be an attack this evening on a target in Bruun's territory by forces loyal to Isengrim. They were told to stay clear of the area. The quadrant is the one where Red's sister's family lives!"

Coal asked a very astute question, "How do you know it is not a trap for Red and our forces? If they are not able to kill us, then at a minimum, they could plan on getting us in extreme trouble for breaking the non-interference edict."

Comes quickly replied, "I have known my contact for many years. He sounded quite upset. He was upset by a great deal of things going on in that district over the years. He would have warned us about the attack on the estate, but no one but those at the highest level even knew of it beforehand. All those attacking didn't even know where they were going until they arrived. So he didn't hear about it until well after everything was finished. He suspected they were allowing a strike on an innocent family and knew of Red's sister there. He couldn't sit by and do nothing, and he deemed such an action atrocious, repugnant and despicable."

Rath growled, "I can't believe Isengrim would stoop to something **so low**."

A seething Reynard responded, "He vowed revenge. This is the only way he sees to strike at me while he is a fugitive."

"Can the security you hired do anything?" Coal wondered.

But Reynard had a quick answer, "If Isengrim warned off Bruun's forces, I am sure he also made plans to deal with any security there. I called and warned them already to see if they can do anything, but at best they will only be able to delay the attack."

Rath then responded, "Then we will assemble a full strike force **immediately**!"

Reynard then calmly told them, "We can't without violating every law of the kingdom bringing a fully armed assault force into another district. We would be committing a crime similar to Isengrim and his assault by such an action. Only I can go. Well, only myself and my bodyguard."

There were many growls and cries of protest and Coal exclaimed, "Red, surely we would be allowed in this extreme circumstance. We could call and try to get permission from The Council."

"There is no time. By the time we got through all the red tape required and got a committee vote, it will be long over." Reynard replied as he called to the main gate to have Murus bring an armored vehicle ready to meet him at the front door.

Rath had an objection, "But Red, we can't let you go in alone into enemy territory against all of Isengrim's forces! **That is suicide**. Besides how can only you be allowed to go in?"

Reynard transferred the call to his portable as he headed for the front door fully armed and ready for battle. He simply responded to the question, "After the attack on the estate, I had a stipulation added to my settlement with The Council which allows me to use whatever force necessary even death to defend myself and members of my immediate family from coming to any harm no matter where they are located. Unfortunately only I alone am allowed this. It was the only way I could get it approved."

Unfortunately anyone other than himself and one bodyguard that entered an enemy territory unannounced and ready for battle would be subject to a death order after the new regulations passed after the assault on his estate. Also only he even had the authority to carry out a death sentence. Murus would technically be unable to kill anyone other than someone directly attacking Reynard or himself. But the lion would be allowed to defend himself if Reynard was nearby. The lion could still make a useful distraction though. Reynard figured Isengrim would only send a small group to execute the plan as he would not be expecting any resistance.

A frantic Aza came running up to him as he was heading toward the door, "Is it true? Are they going after Marion?"

Reynard nodded to his wife walking out the door with her, "Yes. I am going to try and stop it."

"Are they coming to kill them?" A tearful Aza asked.

Reynard quickly responded, "I don't know, but whatever it is they have planned it **won't be good**. They have already cut off the phone lines to their home and they don't have any kind of portable phone. We have no way to warn them other than the security I called. Even if we could, it is doubtful there is much they could do as I am sure they would be grabbed if they tried to leave."

"Do you have an assault team ready?" Aza asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately there is no one else allowed inside. Any such force would most likely be stopped at the border and be liable for war crimes. While they can not do anything to help Marion and her family, **I CAN**!" Reynard declared with deadly fire in his eyes.

He kissed his wife as he jumped into the armored vehicle telling her, "No time" as the worried vixen continued asking many other questions.

As he told the stoic armored Murus the destination and the mission, he realized that everything depended on him alone. He cursed himself for allowing Marion to move to an enemy district. He should have tried to do more to stop her. Unfortunately with Marion, the harder he pushed, the harder she would push back. Perhaps he should have tried to convince John as he was a much more pragmatic sort about such things. At the time he had worried Marion would have freaked out when she found out he had gone to John behind her back and not have even allowed Nick to visit them or risked them not moving to the new estate when it was ready. But looking back now, he realized he should have risked it anyway. But there was nothing that could be done now but try and stop the attack.

* * *

Murus and Reynard parked just down the street from Marion's apartment complex and the two of them slipped silently toward the building checking the complete area out with night vision binoculars. They quickly spotted five large black SUVs parked on the street outside and the four guards standing outside the entrance to her building.

They slipped around the side of the building. Reynard considered trying to scale the side and entering a window, but he realized all the windows in the building were barred and he didn't have the equipment get through them. He would also have to leave Murus behind if he attempted this looking for any possible opening. The lion had an amazing skill set, but scaling buildings without equipment was not one of them.

So Reynard decided for the more certain option as he quickly punctured all the tires on the SUVs while Rath disabled each from starting. The plan set, Reynard scampered up the side of the building using the shadowed areas leaping from upper window to upper window moving into position. He absently noted that while the bars were an obstacle to entering the building, they made great things to grasp onto.

He then waited patiently for his distraction. While he wanted desperately to charge in recklessly in a crazed attempt to take on the entire force at once, his mistress helped him become emotionless and control the seething fury flowing through his veins. For she had been with him the moment he had gotten the call from Comes and heard about the danger his sister and her family faced. Such was his anger that he was her servant instantly, and his tactical mind had gone into action making the critical decisions which could mean the difference between life and death for everyone.

Reynard then saw a huge figure wearing a cloak approach the guards.

"Uh… hello… can you tell me what's going on? I live next door and came across the street to check it out. Is someone famous visiting here?" He heard Murus say as he approached the guards.

They put their paws on their weapons at their sides, but mainly growled in annoyance. Once Murus had their full attention and was in position, he dropped silently to the grass behind them.

"None of you business. This is a private mat… UGGGGH." A sword blade suddenly appeared through the neck of the puma guard as if by magic.

Reynard withdrew the blade and slashed both hamstrings of a large wolf standing next to the puma who was staring in shock at the feline clutching his neck with both paws.

Murus threw off his cloak pulling two large blades from his back and slashing down all in one motion at the stunned rhino and tiger guards slicing them from head to chest. Reynard jammed his tri-edged twisted dagger and short sword into the neck of the wolf as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground as Murus pierced the rhino's and tiger's chests with each sword. Reynard climbed on the back of the rhino and plunged his dagger repeated into its neck while Murus sliced off one paw held up in defense and hacked his blade into the side of the tiger's neck making it halfway through. As the rhino toppled backwards, Reynard released his grip around its neck kicking off with his legs flipping backwards and landing on the grass with throwing blades in both paws.

But there was no target except four gurgling or dead figures on the ground. They quickly finished off those in the process of dying and dragged the bodies behind the SUVs removing the communications receivers from two of them listening in to see if anyone had detected their attack. He had to ignore the cries of adulation and pleasure from his mistress as blood was once again spilled in her honor. The mass slaughter of almost two months ago would sate her appetite for a long time to come, but she appreciated the extra honors now bestowed upon her.

"Guys, what's the hold up? It's just a couple of damn foxes." They heard over the comms.

"A few of the security she apparently had nearby still have the door barricaded." Another voice responded.

"I thought we had gotten rid of them beforehand." The first voice answered.

"Apparently some of the fools decided they would take their job a bit too seriously and interfere." The second voice announced.

"Well then just deal with them as quickly as you can." The first voice ordered.

As the conversation went on, Reynard and Murus quickly slid into the entrance with Reynard scouting ahead as he was a small figure and an expert thief so sneaking around unseen was his forte. He quickly returned to his bodyguard whispering his commands.

Reynard returned around the corner hiding in the shadows waiting for his associate to arrive. The Fox then sent two knives sailing through the air striking a weasel and jackal in the neck while Murus charged a large buffalo. As the two huge mammals grappled with each other, the little fox was busy stabbing the buffalo repeatedly using dual tri-blade daggers leaving holes all over the buffalo gushing blood out of his body quite rapidly. The buffalo could do nothing to stop the vicious small creature that was ripping deadly unclosable wounds over his lower body and midsection. Quickly the buffalo lost strength and was pushed to the ground where Reynard casually slit his neck for good measure.

They listened closely on the radio, but heard no alarms thankfully. Marion lived on the far end of the second floor hall. He could see the hallway was fairly crowded with several attempting to cut through her door at the far end. He quickly devised the best plan given the circumstances and whispered it to Murus.

Reynard quickly detached the grill to the ventilation system and slid along quietly cutting a panel out and then pulling himself up and into the ceiling and then crawling through the crawlspace using the light fixtures to judge his position. His low light vision helped a great deal to see where he was going. Crawling through such spaces was just natural for an expert thief and a fox. Both attributes served him well, but what served him better was his careful examination of the building plans awhile back when he found out where Marion was moving. Examining such documents carefully just came naturally to Reynard as both a tactician and a thief. His plan was to create an opening near a lighting fixture and drop down behind the one group with Murus grabbing their attention and both of them hitting the first group in the hall on both sides quickly. He considered trying to cut his way into Marion's room, but this would only serve to have him trapped inside with the others. Reynard knew he had to deal with all the attackers outside to save his family.

He was just finishing loosening the light fixture enough to create a fox sized opening, when he heard a large commotion on the enemy comms.

"Guys… where is everybody on the first floor? Did they go outside? No one at the front is reporting!" A frantic voice announced.

Reynard realized he would have to go now and gave up on a silent entrance.

"Go!" He whispered on his private communications with Murus as he kicked the lighting fixture causing it and him to crash into the hallway.

As the groups in the middle looked at the cause of the crash, a huge roar was heard at the far end of the hallway and all eyes turned to find the source of such a noise. And that was when the stabbing, slashing, clawing, impaling and even biting happened. Reynard came up with his modified diamond claws in each paw staying low and hitting every vital target he could find as fast as he could. He had to wipe blood from his eyes as screams and shouts filled the air around him. The fox stayed low and under most of the larger mammals pressing forward towards the end of the hall where Murus was attracting lots of attention. His mistress screamed in ecstasy as he disemboweled a hyena and crippled a boar.

A wolverine noticed him, turning and stabbing at him with a sword. Reynard sensed the movement sliding to the side as the blade hit his chest and slid off the armor. The wolverine found a paw full of diamond blades then protruding from his neck and then ripping apart as Reynard pulled the blades and neck flesh out jamming the point of a tri-edged dagger into the thigh of a bear. He then embedded both diamond claws into the groin of the same surprised bear and then turned to block the strike of a cheetah spinning to the side and ducking, shoving both bladed claws into the belly of the feline turning and ripping as he kicked away dodging the foot of the furious roaring bear he had so politely and painfully injured. He used the body of a zebra as a shield between himself and the bear who had turned to kill the small red demon who had viciously stabbed him.

When the zebra had engaged Reynard, he had not expected the fox to block his blade and hug him tightly spinning him into the path of the charging bear. Quickly the zebra found two vicious claws embedded in his sides and two massive paws and the body of an angry bear slamming into him as Reynard released his hug on the zebra jumping off the zebra's leg and spinning off the side wall landing behind the bear who had charged down the hall and collapsed on top of the punctured and now crushed zebra.

Reynard wasted no time slashing and stabbing those others pressing against Murus embedding both claws into the sides of a camel, shredding the legs of a hippo and stabbing the hip and side of a porcupine. The porcupine turned and tried slamming his sharp quills into Reynard, but found them harmlessly pressing against The Fox's armor while The Fox stabbed the porcupine in the belly with both claws and ripping out the entrails of the quilled mammal pushing him into a jaguar who screamed in pain as his collided with the pointy dying animal.

Reynard then cut both legs out from under the camel jamming his claws into the crotch of the hippo. He then turned and embedded the claws into the neck of the supine dromedary turning and stabbing both claws again into the side of the hippo. Murus was then able to knock the weakened hippo to the floor and stab both his large blades through the hippo's chest and arms as he attempted to block the lion's thrusts unsuccessfully. Reynard dodged to the side as the jaguar who had been stuck before charged him followed by the furious injured bear. The bear slammed into him knocking him backwards and off the wall. He instinctively rolled off the wall and positioned himself behind Murus who was blocking the jaguar and bear from striking at him.

The demon fox dropped the claws from his right paw on the floor next to him pulling out his short sword at his side and stabbing rapidly around the huge lion who was wrestling with the bear and jaguar. Reynard heard several satisfying screams and shouts of pain as he stabbed forward as if riposting while fencing. Repeated strikes to the body along with the previous injuries soon took their toll on the two engaged in a struggle with Murus as the jaguar fell to his knees and quickly found Reynard's sword through his neck. The bear continued to weaken as Reynard sliced several large gashes in his large belly carving away fur, flesh and muscle until he could see organs. He reached inside stabbing into the rib cage toward what he thought was a pinkish thing he believed was the bear's lung while grasping deep into the belly of the huge bear and pulling on every he could grab a hold of spilling the contents of the bear's guts on his and his bodyguard's feet.

Reynard didn't bother striking a death blow to the dying bear as the huge mammal fell face first before them as he grabbing throwing knives and sent them flying toward two targets down the hall. He brushed himself off sheathing his sword and grabbing his previously discarded claws. He had a roaring fire in his eyes as he and Murus then stepped over the bodies scattered over the floor heading toward the screams and loud commotion at the end of the hallway. As he heard the screams of his sister, screams he had not heard since he was a small little kit and she a small child, a helpless victim of horrific torment, he could no longer hear her suffering and do nothing. In that instant he ceased being Reynard and had truly become the demon fox known as Red Death.

He was now his mistress's servant entirely. He was earthly justice and retribution. He was now death incarnate. A being capable of no mercy or remorse, only agony, bloodshed and endless death.


	61. Family Terror

Marion was terrified shivering with fear hiding in the rear of a closet under a pile of the kit's clothes and boxes in the back room they had set aside for her little Nicholas who she was holding tightly in her arms whispering for him to remain silent. John was with the two security mammals who came by proving they were hired by her brother warning them of an imminent attack. When they had tried to call Aza or Renny to double check they were legitimate even though the guards had used the correct passphrase, they found all the lines dead and decided to trust them.

Initially they had wanted to run, but the tiger whose name was Traz and the elk named Buddy convinced them that the attackers would already have the place surrounded and would easily grab them as soon as they left. They said their best hope was to block the door and hope that help would arrive in time. The windows were all barred so the only way in or out was the door as the walls were quite difficult to break through. They had broken anything with wood planks in the apartment and were hammering them into the sides of the door and pounding blocks of wood under the door and into any creases. John and Traz moved everything they could in front of the door piling anything heavy into a giant puzzle pile stacking crates of books, pots and pans, Nicholas' old crib, anything they could possibly use to block the entrance.

At the time she had thought that this was just another one of her brother's paranoid schemes to convince her to move in with him or move closer to his home. After the ransoming of her son, Scarlet and Crimson, the attack on the estate, and Scarlet's abduction, she had wanted to get far away from everything that happened. It had been so nice being on her own with just her husband and kit for a change. She loved being with Renny, Aza and her nieces and nephews dearly, but she only wanted to feel a little independence for a change so that if she decided to move back with them, she would know it was completely by her own choice.

But unfortunately it was not a false alarm, as about ten minutes later they heard the sound of someone fooling with their lock. They had turned off all the lights pretending to be away from home. The security guards had jammed the lock preventing it from being opened, and after a couple minutes of additional attempts, there was suddenly a loud slamming sound against the door which startled her causing her to scream. The slamming and crashing sound then continued in earnest sounding like someone or something heavy was being slammed into the door attempting to knock it down.

Apparently their barricade held against all the smashing, and Marion had hoped the attackers would become discouraged and leave. Surely the noise would wake the neighbors and someone would call the police or something. But Traz told her they would have cut the phone lines to the entire building and threatened anyone who interfered with them. He also believed they had permission from the local gang leader to attack them here and there would be no aide from any local authorities. Marion cursed these gangs, all gangs, all gangs leaders and the whole blessed underworld. She just wanted to live away from all that as a normal family. But her brother had been right, being his sister had made her and her family a target of these filth sent here to do God only knows what to them. It was just that she didn't want to keep living her life in fear always wondering if someone was going to try and harm her. She had just thought if she moved away from it all, they would see she was not part of any of it and leave them alone.

But trouble had found her nonetheless. And was now attempting to saw into the door and chop it down with axes or something. They couldn't see if they were through the door or not as there was a huge pile of furniture and heavy items blocking any possible view. The only thing they could do was wait as these scum, whoever they were, destroyed their door and attempting to gain access to their home. The home that was supposed to be their sanctuary, their refuge away from the world, where they could finally spend time every day as a family.

The waiting was excruciating as little by little the chopping and sawing sounds became louder and louder indicating they were getting closer and closer to coming through the entry. The two guards were armed, but against a large force, even she knew they stood little chance. John wasn't a fighter, he was just an ordinary fox who she loved dearly, and who treated her like his own princess. She didn't care that he couldn't provide all the things that her brother could. He came by his work and money honestly with no ties whatsoever to the criminal organizations that seemed to run the city now. Yes, she would take a good honest husband and provider like that any day.

After several more minutes, it was now clear to them all that the infiltrators had cut at least a partial hole in the door and were chopping and pushing against the pile of furniture and objects. John had kissed her and Nicholas briefly telling them both how much he loved them, and hidden her and their son in the back closet piling clothes and boxes over and around her so she was hidden even if they opened the closet and moved clothes around.

And here she sat trembling in fear for she had no idea how long as she had lost all sense of time whispering to her precious kit. Nicholas was the only thing that mattered to her. She wished so much that he was safely with his cousins at the moment. But she loved having him near her. His little heart was beating so fast in fear. She would do anything for him. She just didn't know what she could do now but try and hide and hope upon hope that they were not found.

She heard crashing and cracking sounds from the other room and many shouts. The shouts continued and there were thumping noises. She heard the voices of John, Traz and Buddy and several others she did not recognize. Then she heard a horrible scream and her blood ran cold. The scream could only be one of death. She knew then for certain death had come for them. She could only pray now that it didn't notice a shivering vixen and her baby.

She could now hear several heavy footsteps tromping around the apartment and doors and cabinets being opened. Then she heard someone open the door to Nicholas's room and the sounds of objects being tossed around. She then heard the sound of a paw being placed on handle to the closet and she inhaled holding her breath holding her paw over her son's muzzle making sure he could not open his mouth.

The door was thrown open and she heard the sound of clothes being moved around on the hanger. Then she felt the boxes and some items above her moved around. She prayed she was not noticed, that they would just go away. Her prayers seemed to have been answered as the moving feeling disappeared and she heard a voice in the hallway yell, "Any sign?"

She jumped as a voice coming from just above her yelled back, "Not in here either."

"Well our scouts said she and the kid were definitely in here. They never left the building." The voice from down the hallway answered.

"You think they might be in another apartment?" The voice above her yelled back.

"Possibly, but it is unlikely she would be separated from the husband. Toss everything in the room first to make sure before we start searching the rest of the building." The hallway voice ordered.

She then heard the clothes above her pulled off their rack and tossed into the middle of the room. Then she felt… Oh No! She felt the boxes above her being lifted off her. She then felt the clothes above disappear. And then sudden two large paws grasped her arms lifting her and her son into the air. She heard screaming in her ears and it took a moment to realize it was her that was the one screaming. She thrashed her arms and legs trying to desperately wiggle out of the viselike grip of a large wolf who had turned her around to stare at her with a malicious grin yelling victoriously, " **Found them!** "

She was carried into the living room where she saw a scene of horrors. The pile of furniture was spread all over and Traz appeared to be dead under a table buried under a pile of furniture. Blood was splattered all over the floor as the elk, Buddy, was the source of the blood with huge deep gashes in his torso and one of his hooves and an arm was severed lying on the floor next to him in a pool of blood. Marion tried to stifle the nausea and control her stomach as she felt the bile of stomach acid burning her throat.

Her heart then sank seeing the other form on the floor. It was her John! One side of his head was covered in blood and his eyes seemed glassy as he was propped up leaning against a wall where they normally kept the couch which was now upside down in pieces near the door. But she could see he was breathing thankfully! Oh her dear husband! He was alive, but badly hurt.

She was then placed next to John seated leaning against the wall with Nick in her lap. A grisly looking raccoon with deep scars across his face and neck came over grinning wickedly and stood next to the wolf that had found them.

His hideous gravelly voice then informed them, "Thought you could hide from us did you? It will be a cold day in hell before a stupid vixen and her shit spawn outsmart us."

"What do you want with us? John needs help! **What did you do to him?** " Marion heard herself barking at the raccoon as she glared at him growling and holding her little son tightly.

The raccoon cackled at her questions answering, "What do I want with you? I would prefer to spill all your disgusting brains all over your nice carpet here. But the boss wants you for some reason above my pay grade. As far as your dear husband there, I think you would be better off worrying about yourself and your little shit there instead!"

The raccoon then turned to wolf grinning with malevolence commenting, "But they never said anything about the husband. One less fox in the world sounds fine. You want to kill him or should I?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Marion placed herself in front of her husband trying to protect him their heinous plans.

John grasped her weakly in his arms as she lay against him turning back angrily to the raccoon snarling, "We've done **NOTHING WRONG**! What did we ever do to **DESERVE THIS**?"

The raccoon glared at her then spitting out the words, "You were **BORN**! I've decided I am gonna have some fun with this one first. Boss said she only had to be alive, not in **what condition**. Grab that little shit kit of hers!"

The wolf then reached down grasping her baby trying to pull him from her arms. She screamed while Nicholas cried in terror. The raccoon then grasped her arms pulling her off the ground. He was quite large and strong for a raccoon and smelled of rotten meat. She held on with all her might, but the wolf finally managed to pull her baby from her grasp as the raccoon cuffed her in the head with his paw stunning her.

The raccoon snarled at a tiger and snow leopard, "Right that coffee table and put it over here! Jase take the damn kit from Kevin!"

The tiger picked up their coffee table and placed it against the wall lengthwise next to John and the wolf and gave the crying Nicholas to the snow leopard.

Marion heard a lot of noise which sounded like it was coming from down the hall. The others in the room besides the raccoon turned toward the noise. The raccoon smacked his paw across Marion's muzzle stunning her briefly. She then found herself thrown down onto the coffee table faceup. The raccoon then leered at her grabbing hold of her skirt and ripping it roughly pulling it down from her waist. She screamed in terror as the raccoon snarled, "Let's see how you like a raccoon you nasty little bitch! I would normally do you from behind, but I want you to see the faces of your dear husband and brat while I give you the **best fuck of your life, cunt**!"

The raccoon pressed Marion's head against the wall so it was upright while her body was supine against the table ripping her skirt away from the upper part of her dress. As he reached for her panties she squirmed screaming and John suddenly rose up slamming into the raccoon screaming, " **NO!** "

The raccoon let go of Marion chopping both paws against each side of John's neck and then throwing him back harshly against the wall punching him repeatedly in his stomach and chest and then pressing him to the floor kneeing him in the head and punching him several times in the head and neck staring at the nearly unconscious fox sitting him next to the table snarling at him, "No, you don't get to die or go to sleep on me fucker! You get to sit and watch this! Sit your head right there so I can stare at you while I fuck your sorry excuse for a wife and show her a good time for a fucking change! Jase **shut that fucking brat up**!"

Nick was screaming, " **Leave my mommy and daddy alone!** "

Marion tried to rise while the raccoon was busy with John, but found the snow leopard had his paw firmly on the neck of the remaining top of her dress holding her in place. The raccoon then grasped her panties ripping them off her while the snow leopard began cuffing her baby Nicholas in the head and slapping him repeatedly.

In between her screams she heard some voices saying "Boss! There is a **demon outside**!"

But the raccoon continued to glare at Marion licking his lips and muzzle unbuckling his pants absently saying over his shoulder, "Deal with it! **I'm busy!** "

The raccoon then grinned wickedly dropping his pants and underwear staring into Marion's terrified eyes whispering lasciviously, "Like what you see vixen cunt?"

Marion screamed even harder as the raccoon pressed against her forcing her legs apart with his paws and sticking his cock inside her growling with triumph thrusting his hips forcing himself inside her harshly.

"Boss, **he's coming**! **Death is coming**!" She heard voices yelling in the background.

She heard other screams coming from outside. She heard the screams and cries of her baby Nicholas. She smelt the fetid breath of the nasty raccoon as he grunted thrusting himself inside her slamming himself harder and harder.

Tears flowed down her face. She felt pain. She felt helplessness, the same helplessness she somehow remembered feeling before in the distant past. Screams seemed to come from all around her now. Dreaded feelings of gloom surrounded her. She felt like she had experienced this terror in a past life. She felt she was doomed to be tormented her whole life. She heard the raccoon's grunting above the din as he gave a large thrust pressing hard against her exclaiming, "AHHHHHHH FUCK!"

Marion then looked up into that horrible face with his eye's closed in ecstasy. But then the eyes suddenly opened looking surprised. She felt the whisper of wind for a second near her crotch. The eyes of the stunned raccoon looked down for an instant as Marion followed those eyes to see blood shooting out of the place where the raccoon's cock had been. As blood poured over her crotch, suddenly half the raccoon's head vanished as if by magic and blood and brain matter slammed into her face and the wall as the raccoon tumbled sideways.

It was then that Marion saw she had been transported to a true scene of nightmarish hell. Blood, fur, flesh and body parts littered the floor. She looked to her side to see her John with a glazed look of terror covered in blood and bits of flesh. She then glanced to her other side to see her little baby on the floor crawling towards her slowly through a trail of blood and flesh looking back at something. Marion followed the gaze of her precious son and then saw the nightmare that had his attention.

A red demon fox covered in blood and armor with eyes of insane fire and death was everywhere at once. He had one claw of steel covered in blood and flesh ripping into the snow leopard while the other held a sword blade flashing so fast it was hard for her to see. It sliced repeatedly into the tiger removing a paw which flew across the room, then an arm, then slashed diagonally across the white chest ripping it open turning it red. Even though the entire room smelled of death, the stench of it emanating from the creature itself was definitely much stronger.

The demon rolled and then dodged the wolf sweeping it's blade and removing Kevin the wolf's leg and shoving the metal claws into his crotch and twisting. Suddenly Marion's vision was blocked as she found the severed head of the wolf sitting on her lap with a shocked expression and mouth open and tongue lolling. Marion was too stunned to scream as the rest of the wolf fell into her. The jagged meaty flesh of the exposed neck landed in front of her face spraying blood all over her. She then screamed in terror throwing the wolf's head off her lap and sliding off the table lifting her head up to see the demon across the room near the middle rolling into the legs of the bison from behind. As the bison fell in her direction, the demon flew through the air slamming his metal claws into the large mammal's neck ripping chunks of flesh and blood into the air like confetti which landed on her and the surrounding area.

The demon grinned and howled with an insane maniacal unnatural sound cackling as it jammed the blades into the skull of the bison and pulling an eye and the red strand of connecting tissue out admiring it with a laugh. As Marion looking into the eyes of the demon, there was a crazy spark of recognition somehow. But this creature was truly insane tossing the eye of the bison into the stunned paws of a bobcat who had run into the room with an equally stunned hyena. The bobcat and hyena took one look into those demon eyes and screamed in terror, but the demon was on them instantly first stabbing them both all over with claws and sword chopping pieces of them off bit by bit with the sound of mad laughter.

Marion could feel blackness all around. She crawled toward where she saw her little baby sitting on the floor staring in stunned terror at the sight of the demon hacking pieces of the bobcat and hyena all over the room screaming, "For you my mistress! **ALL FOR YOU!** "

The last vision she had was a huge lion in the doorway looking terrified and the demon was holding the heart of the bobcat in one paw and the heart of the hyena in the other raising them high into the air as they dripped dark wet blood down the demon's paws and arms. That insane cackling laugh kept repeating the words, "For You! For You!" as the demon held the bloody gory hearts high in the air kneeling on the floor with a bowed head as if in reverence.

Marion tried desperately to stay conscious, but the blackness was surrounding her completely. It was rapidly closing in around her. Soon she could see nothing but the blackest black and could only hear the faint cackling of the demon whispering "For your glory. It is all for you."


	62. Broken Pieces

The demon fox heard a voice in his head as if far away sounding terrified saying, "Red… Red… Boss..."

All he saw was blood and death. He was now one with his mistress and wished for more carnage, endless slaughter! He wanted to kill more! He sensed living beings and was excited, ready to spread more death in honor of his mistress. She needed more blood, more sacrifices! It was not enough! Not NEARLY enough! She deserved hundreds, no, thousands more to be slaughtered to honor her!

The large creature behind him would make a fine offering! He would impress his mistress. She would surely be honored by such a splendid specimen!

But his mistress told him, "No my child. He is a friend. There is no one left I wish offered to me today. You have offered me much. I am pleased."

_But it is not enough mistress! You deserve far more than I have presented you!_

But the voice of his beloved Azrael spoke once again, "Leave them be. You have done enough."

But he desperately needed more blood. More death! He crawled around the room and found the body of the wolf. He cut into the chest of the creature slicing into it as if cutting into warm butter and pulling forth pawfuls of entrails. Perhaps his mistress would prefer a liver, or intestines as a variation. She appreciated creativity! As he pulled them out of the open cavity of the wolf's abdomen holding them aloft in his paws, he heard a small voice, but it was a voice he recognized.

He turned to see a small kit staring at him in terror. He seemed to recognize the kit somehow, but couldn't recall how. He listened careful to what the small child was saying, the voice shaky and raspy, "Unca? Unca Renny?"

The demon fox then felt he definitely knew this voice. He also sensed he knew this Renny. _Who was Renny?_ He felt **he** was Renny for some reason. He sensed the kit was referring to him.

The tiny hoarse voice continued more insistently, "Unca Renny, **Please**! Mommy and Daddy are **hurt**! Bad ones hurt them! **PLEASE** Unca Renny! **HELP THEM!** "

All of a sudden it felt like the whole world exploded all at once and then collapsed into his brain.

He remembered who he was and where he was. He quickly looked around the room of carnage taking in the blood, bodies and flesh spread all over. He sensed no threats, and then took in those he loved, the reasons he was here. He sheathed his sword and stored his claws away moving over to his little nephew draped across his mother pleading for her to wake up.

Reynard quickly checked her for wounds and found her covered thoroughly in blood and flesh. It took him a moment to realize she was naked from the waist down and something was sticking out of her crotch. He pulled the piece of flesh from between her legs tossing it across the room in fury and disgust. But he had to check to make sure she was okay first before dealing with the other. Her health was the priority at the moment. She seemed to be comatose, but breathing okay. He didn't see any obvious wounds on her.

He then picked up his nephew speaking gently to him, "Nick, she seems okay. Are you okay? Are you cut anywhere?"

The little kit shook his head negatively and then exclaimed, "Daddy! Help Daddy!" pointing to John Wilde slumped against the wall leaning on a coffee table top.

Reynard put down his nephew and checked the vitals of his brother-in-law reporting to the worried child, "Your daddy seems to be breathing okay, but seems to be beaten quite badly."

Just then he heard a voice from behind him and saw a very concerned looking Murus staring at him tentatively asking, "Boss… boss is that you? Red… are you back?"

Reynard gave his friend and bodyguard a slight smile responding, "I am, Murus. What happened?"

The bodyguard then quickly filled his boss in on what had occurred after they had finished off all those in the middle of the hallway and what happened as they approached Marion's room, "You just rushed down the hall taking out several others with your throwing knives. I called to you several times but you did not respond. I was then hit from behind by a rhino who apparently was up on the third floor when everything happened. By the time I had dealt with him and made it to the room here, everything was dead and… well… you were... not yourself."

Reynard nodded to his bodyguard, "I will explain later. We need to get them out of here immediately, they are in a bad way."

While Reynard wrapped his sister in the cleanest thing handy, a rumpled tablecloth in the corner of the kitchen floor, Murus had briefly checked the two security guards. The elk was obviously dead, but the tiger buried under the debris seemed to be comatose, but still breathing. Murus lifted the tiger and John Wilde into his massive arms while Reynard held his sister and nephew in his own. They then quickly carried their passengers out of the building looking carefully for any threats, but finding none.

They laid the tiger and John in the backseat of their armored SUV, and Reynard rode up front in the passengers seat with his sister and nephew in his lap trying to assure the young kit he was getting his parents to safety and help. Murus then drove them quickly to a nearby hospital downtown. He would have preferred to get them to medical care in his own district for security reasons given that they were still hunted by his mortal enemy Isengrim, but his ally Rikki Tikki had an understanding with the staff of one of the main hospitals in his district. Reynard quickly called the hospital to let them know they were on their way and then called Rikki Tikki to arrange for extra security at the hospital.

They were met in the emergency drive up with a large staff with several gurneys, and they quickly wheeled off the tiger, John Wilde and Marion, with Murus, and Reynard carrying his nephew, close behind. To their credit, the staff of the hospital did not stare or go into shock viewing the insane sight that greeted them, as both Murus and Reynard were covered in custom body armor completely drenched in blood, flesh and fur fully armed to the teeth with dozens of nasty weapons all over them. While such a vision would be highly unusual, they were professionals and fully understood the situation.

Reynard had them look his nephew over carefully running him through a battery of scans and tests looking for any injuries. Then both Murus and Reynard removed their armor and weapons, and were tested thoroughly and treated for numerous wounds on each of them.

* * *

John Wilde sustained a serious concussion, broken ribs, a broken arm and collar bone and numerous other injuries from the brutal beating he took. Marion was physically fine other than the brutal rape she had endured, but inside her head it was a completely different story. She was now catatonic similar to her condition when she was a young child of four having gone through similar horrific traumas. Reynard and Murus had stayed guarding all three at the hospital until they were all stable and could be moved to Maurpertuis for care there.

The security guard named Traz survived, but was in intensive care for quite awhile. Reynard removed him to special care in his district once it was safe for him to be moved. The same care which treated and continued to treat all those of his friends and employees injured defending the district and home from the earier attack. Reynard vowed to get the tiger the best of care and promised him and the family of Buddy the elk a substantial reward for their heroic efforts in helping to save the lives of his family members.

Reynard was understandably furious with everything that occurred bringing up the attack on his sister's family and all the events surrounding the attack in detail to The Council. The bounty on Isengrim's head was raised substantially with Reynard adding a sizable amount of his own money to the sum offered. It was also made a capital crime for anyone to knowingly aide the fugitive wolf in any way. All bosses now knew that knowingly allowing Isengrim or anyone associated with him to operate in their districts was a capital crime as well.

As punishment for allowing the attack on Reynard's family, Bruun was removed as gang leader of Savanna Central and placed into the royal prison until they could determine an appropriate punishment. Comes's source, the informant of the attack from Bruun's gang, had testified against The Bear and had supporting testimony from numerous other former members of Bruun's gang who turned against their boss after the mounds of evidence began to come out, confirming he had knowingly allowed Isengrim's forces to strike against Reynard's immediate family members.

Marion remained in a comatose unresponsive state outwardly stable, but her mind was broken once again. Aza, Reynard and Nick would speak to her at length hoping to bring her out of her vegetative state, but with no success.

Little Nick had been traumatized for several days wanting to be with his mother, sitting on her lap crying, shaking uncontrollably or managing some feverish sleep. Aza would hold his head in her own lap petting his head and whispering reassuring words to the young child. Finally, they brought in Scarlet to see her little cousin. She immediately rushed to him meeting his mournful gaze and hugged him tightly. The two kits then cried hugging each other. After awhile Nick let Scarlet remove him from his mother's side. They visited his father who managed a slight smile looking at his kit, but he maintained a glazed look. For Nick's father was broken as well in more ways than one.

Gradually Nick and Scarlet were able to join the other children playing together. After awhile Nick even managed a laugh now and then as Scarlet tried to cheer him up. He slept holding his cousin tightly still having nightmares, but they slowly became less frequent thankfully. It seemed that the youngest victim was slowly recovering somewhat, but it would take awhile before he was normal.

John Wilde steadily became more aware of his surroundings, but was very close-lipped and extremely melancholy. After several weeks, his wounds healed enough for him to move around. The doctors felt the best thing for him was to walk around getting some fresh air outside and some sense of normality. Reynard and Aza would take him and Marion outside into the garden with Nick and Scarlet. The repeated outings seemed to improve the mood of John somewhat, but he would become quite agitated and forlorn seeing his wife in her stuporous state. They could barely get him to speak. All they would get was a soft whisper every once in awhile.

After awhile John would walk around the estate alone talking to himself in a hushed voice. The only gist Reynard could gather was that he was quite upset about everything that had happened which was understandable. He then asked to visit some friends who worked with him. He wanted to take a taxi, but Reynard insisted he would have him driven there with someone to help if needed. John then agreed spending the morning talking to his wife alone and then spending an hour or so holding his son Nicholas occasionally speaking to him in a low voice.

John Wilde then went to his room dressing for his visit with friends and left with Reynard's driver. It was not until several hours later when Reynard got a frantic call from the driver telling him John had indeed visited his friends, but he had stayed and chatted awhile and then gone out the back of their house to clear his head and then disappeared. Reynard immediately believed John had been taken by some forces of Isengrim who somehow had known about the visit. Reynard had Rikki Tikki use all his sources to search for John or any sign of any of Isengrim's men. The mammalhunt went on for awhile until one of his staff brought him the sealed letter that had been sitting on John's bed after they unlocked his room to have it cleaned. The envelope had a single word on it, the word… MARION.

Reynard quickly opened the letter with a sick sinking feeling in his stomach. Reading the contents of the letter, his fears were confirmed. John had not been abducted, but had instead left on his own.

They began using their contacts in the city government to access the CCTV footage from the area, and it confirmed Reynard's belief as it showed John Wilde getting into a taxi shortly after the time his friends had said he gone out the back of their house. They tracked down the taxi finding he had taken a second taxi which had dropped him off at the docks where passenger boats left the city. The footage they could find on the CCTV only showed John on the docks looking around, but then there was no sign of him.

Reynard had a full team scouring the passenger docking area searching for any word or sign of the fox. He had all ships leaving the area checked. After an exhaustive search, it appeared John had hired a small boat to take him across the waterway to the southern coast. There he gained passage on a ship heading south. By the time he was able to have people check that ship, John had gotten off at a large docking area with many ships. There the trail had gone cold as they had no camera footage and no one had seen where he had gone. Reynard had all ships in the area checked and hired detectives to locate his brother-in-law, but they had not had any luck and were continuing the search.

When little Nick asked where his father had gone, they decided to only tell him he had gone on a trip and didn't know when he would be back. They asked Nick what his father had told him that morning before he had left. The little kit could only say he was talking about a trip, to take care of his mother while he was gone and that he loved them both very much. Aza was heartbroken when the little kit asked if he could call and talk to his father, and they had to tell their nephew they would have to wait to hear from his father first to know where to reach him. Reynard and Aza decided it was better if Marion gave Nick the news that his father had left them. That was, if she ever got out of her stupor. The doctors seemed hopeful she would recover, but did not know how long it would take.

Reynard cursed himself for not seeing the signs earlier. John had been greatly troubled and should have had serious psychological help before he was ever allowed outside the walls of the estate. He had numerous doctors and psychiatrists look at John earlier, but they had told him it was something that would have to work itself out with time. They said John wasn't ready to discuss those things that troubled him so. Reynard had hoped that seeing his friends would allow John a chance to begin to open up about his troubles. His friends had said he had talked about their families and work, but had given no hints he was going on the run. Aza told him to quit blaming himself. That he had done everything possible to help John. But Reynard was angry he had not seen the chance John would run. Initially he had John watched carefully for awhile to make sure he didn't do anything harmful to himself, but he could never conceive of any circumstance where he himself would abandon Aza or his kits. He supposed that was the reason he didn't see this as a possibility. Aza continued to attempt to convince him it was not his fault. Reynard finally stopped blaming himself, but continued his search to locate any sign of the missing John.

He now regretted tremendously giving John a fair amount of cash. John had asked him for it saying he had debts to pay and being unable to work he could not meet his obligations. John had appealed to Reynard's honor telling him, he was the kind of person who always paid his debts and obligations. He requested to borrow money to pay those debts so he would not break his word. Reynard refused to lend any money to his family, but instead gave him the money as a gift with no strings or obligations whatsoever. John was very grateful and Reynard had assumed they had a bonding moment at the time. But realizing now the true purpose of the money, he cursed his generous spirit. He sighed shaking his head. _How could I have ever refused such a request?_ _To not help his family when they needed it or asked for it?_ He supposed he was in an untenable position and would only have refused if he had considered the possibility it could be used for running instead. He should have insisted on paying John's debts personally instead. But again it was a matter of honor. If nothing else, John was a proud mammal, and Reynard respected that. He would only want to take care of such a thing personally. John had numerous problems taking 'charity' from his brother-in-law no matter how many times Reynard and Aza had insisted they were his family and entitled to anything they ever needed free of any perceived obligations.

In an effort to make sure Nick was readjusting as much as possible, Reynard and Aza treated Nick just as if he were their own kit during the entire time he was back at Maupertuis. With his father now gone and his mother still in a catatonic state, this treatment was more important than ever. They showered him with love and attention incorporating him into all their family activities. Frequently Reynard and Aza would sleep in their bed with Nick and Scarlet snuggled between them or with all their kits. Nick seemed to enjoy being buried in the arms of his family and responded very well to their loving treatment.


	63. A Final Goodbye

It had been over two and a half months since the attack on Marion, when the catatonic vixen finally showed her first signs of consciousness. When Nick was sitting on her lap talking to her as he frequently would, Marion had begun rocking her son petting his head. The staff monitoring her called Aza excitedly. Aza rushed to the room and looked into her sister-in-law's eyes seeing recognition for the first time. A short time later Reynard had joined her. But as he looked deep into her eyes, Marion's expression changed into one of terror and she began screaming uncontrollably.

Reynard quickly left the room realizing now that his sister must have seen the eyes of the demon, Red Death, burned into her subconscious bringing out the horrors of all she had seen and experienced. They calmed her down finally giving her a mild sedative. It wasn't until a day later that Marion finally began talking as she spoke to her son. Shortly after she acknowledged Aza speaking to her. Reynard did not want to risk a repeat of what had happened earlier and spoke to his sister very careful not to gaze into her eyes.

After a few days, Marion acknowledged she knew who she was and where she was currently located. She was quite upset she was at Maupertuis again, but seemed to understand she had been sick and they had needed to take care of her there. Every time they made a reference to the attack, Marion would get upset and seemed to be unable to acknowledge or remember the incident even happened. The doctors said her mind had reacted the same way it had when she was younger blocking all the bad memories from her mind.

Marion had a fractured memory and frequently was confused about what time period she was currently living in. Sometimes she thought she was living at Maupertuis before she was married. Other times she was convinced she was living during the period right before the attack on the estate having no memory that this event had ever happened either. Usually the presence of Nick would help calm her and bring her into the present, but her memories and mind were clearly in disarray.

Initially when Marion asked about her husband, they would make excuses not wishing to expose her to the truth. But finally she became very insistent and angry. After consulting with the doctors, Reynard and Aza finally decided to tell her the truth. Reynard described the trauma that had happened to her and her family in the best way possible trying to avoid the gory details the best he could which was quite difficult. She finally seemed to understand what he told her happened to her family, but still had no memory of the incident herself. They considered having Nick there, but realized it was far too risky to bring those memories up to the little kit after he had made such a wonderful recovery. The risk to their nephew was vastly greater than any potential help it would be to Marion. In fact it was much more likely it would cause Marion to relapse if she saw her son in distress.

It was important they help Marion understand the circumstances before telling her the truth. They described her husband's treatment and even showed her pictures of his injuries and his recovery process. Finally she began to realize something had happened and angrily insisted, "If he has recovered enough to walk around, then where is he? **Where is John?**!"

They described his visit to his friends downtown. They then told her he had walked out the back door and left. Marion was incredulous insisting he had been taken. But they assured her he was not taken and even showed her the CCTV footage. Then they told her of the note and handed it to her leaving her to read it in private.

In normal circumstances, Reynard would have never considered reading such a private correspondence to his sister, but the circumstances at the time were dire as they frantically searched for John who they believed to have been abducted. Reynard had told Aza shortly after what the note said. It read:

" _My Dearest Marion,_

_If you are reading this, then you have finally come out of your suspended mental state and I am so happy for you. But after much reflection, I realized I can not remain with you or Nicholas while you live in the world you do. I know it is not your fault you were born into this underworld through circumstances beyond your control. But I can no longer live with the constant threats of events like what happened at our home. Seeing what was done to you and to our son was too much for me. I began having horrible thoughts. Unspeakable thoughts. The thoughts of harming you or our son frightened me. My mind told me I considered them only to save you from the worse harms those others wished to do to you both. I could not bear the thought of harming you two myself, or seeing you suffer again. I don't know if the nightmares will ever end. But I only know I can't be a part of that life anymore. I hope that your brother can keep you and Nicholas safe. I only know that I can not._

_I plan on traveling for a time to see where the world takes me. Perhaps my head will clear, perhaps not. Just know that I do love you both dearly and wish you happiness._

_John_ "

After a time, Reynard and Aza peeked in to see if Marion was okay after reading the letter. They could only see she was sitting on the bed in a seemingly comatose state. But when Aza started to enter the room Marion looked up, and Aza quickly realized she had just been thinking. Reynard asked her how she looked, but Aza couldn't even describe it and instead began crying.

A short time later, they heard Marion ask for her son. They quickly got Nick and sent him into her room and closed the door as she requested.

She was in the room a long time with her son. Reynard and Aza resisted the urge to check on their health and well-being numerous times. They didn't believe Marion would be capable of harming herself or her son, but her mind seemed so muddled and fractured, they were unsure of anything at the moment. Finally they decided to risk it knocking gently on the door. After a time they heard Marion says in a cold voice, "Come in."

Marion sent her son to play with his cousins while she talked to her brother and sister-in-law. She questioned them repeated about the events leading up to the attack. But her mind seemed to keep getting things confused and as she became more frustrated, she became angrier and angrier at both of them. Finally she decided she wanted to think for awhile. They worriedly left her alone wondering what they should do.

But each time Marion would contemplate her situation, she would get confused again and started refusing to even speak to the doctors trying to help with her memories. Each time she would talk to Reynard or Aza it would inevitably end in a fight or argument. It was extremely difficult discussing anything with someone whose memory was so scattered.

She would argue with Reynard, blaming him for everything that happened especially her husband's leaving her and her son. When she talked with Aza, Marion would become angered whenever Aza would defend Reynard explaining all he had done and risked for her. It reached a point where Reynard was even afraid to talk to her as she would turn any conversation into a fierce argument. The only time he seemed to be able to have a civil conversation was with Nick in the room.

Aza tried repeatedly to appeal to Marion attempting to fill each of the gaps and twisted parts of her memory. But Marion would see any of Aza's attempts as a means to deceive or manipulate her. Marion seemed to be getting worse rather than better as her mind seemed to fill in the gaps in memory with false twisted versions which inevitably would make Reynard the cause of all her woes. Marion now distrusted Aza seeing her as an agent of her brother sent to trick and mislead her laying blame elsewhere.

They tried using Aza's parents to help support them, but Marion distrusted them as well because of their loyalty to Aza. Even Nick's defense of his uncle and aunt was met with skepticism as the paranoid Marion believed they were manipulating her son as well. She began to refuse to let Nick out of her sight only allowing Scarlet in to play with him where she could watch.

Then one day it happened.

Reynard and Aza were called to the front door because of a problem. Marion was standing at the door holding Nick and some suitcases demanding to be let out.

Aza pleaded, "Marion, it is not safe out there. Where are you going?"

Marion answered angrily, "Away! I want to leave this place! I want to leave all of this for good. I don't want to be part of this underworld, these gangs, or anything associated with it. That means I can't be associated with either of you! You have cost me my husband. You have caused me to be raped. You have risked the lives of my family's safety repeatedly. I am tired of being manipulated and lied to! I don't want anything to do any of you ever again!"

Reynard and Aza begged and pleaded with her to change her mind telling her she was unwell and remembering things wrongly. They pleaded with her to talk to the doctors, but Marion refused, accusing of them of being agents of the two of them wishing to cause her to remember falsehoods. They tried every possible argument they could think of to get her to relent. She was now accusing them of holding her and her son as a prisoner in their estate refusing to let her leave. She threatened to call the ZPD and told all the guards and staff that they were all accessories to her false imprisonment restricting her from leaving as was her right.

Reynard and Aza then talked in private and considered having Marion declared mentally incompetent forcing her into treatment and taking custody of Nick. He and Aza debated this for quite awhile before realizing that such an action could permanently destroy Marion's fragile mind and her touch with reality. Such an action would feed right into her delusions convincing her she was right about everything and creating even more false memories. They decided the best course of action was to accept her decision and hope she would recover enough of her mind to wish to get proper treatment and allow them back into her life. They thought part of the problem was Marion being in Maurpertuis which she associated with the mass murder and massacre that took place within the walls several months back. They hoped that once the new estate was ready, Marion might be able to see reason by that time and be willing to come live in the brand new home.

And so Reynard negotiated a deal with his sister. She demanded money to replace all the items destroyed in the attack. This was not a problem as the money had been reimbursed from the coffers of the Savanna Central's funds as required by The Council's decision. It was hers by right. It was substantially more than the value of the items, and Reynard gave it to her with the writ from The Council showing the decision and amount to be reimbursed to Mr. and Mrs. Wilde.

Marion then demanded an apartment similar to the one destroyed. She required that it not be provided to her free of charge, but that she pay her own way each month. It could not be in a building he owned or that was associated with him in any way. She relented in allowing Reynard to pick the apartment and location as long as it was not located in his district. Reynard quickly found a rent controlled apartment that was located in Sweet Lou's Rainforest District in a primarily predator community called Happytown near where Marion and John had lived when Nick was first born. He assumed the lease at the rent controlled rate which took some bribes to acquire and signed it over to Marion for as long as she wished to stay there. Fortunately Marion didn't refuse the ridiculously low rate that would not change most likely because she had no memory of how much their former apartment even cost.

Reynard then informed her the apartment was already furnished so she would not need to buy that much furniture. She requested her brother have all her belongings recovered from the previous apartment now in storage, including her many books, moved to the new place. They moved her in the next day. She and Nick said their goodbyes to Aza's parents and her and Reynard's kits. Scarlet refused to leave Nick's side and they just took her with them when they moved her into the apartment. Reynard had their pantry and refrigerator stocked with food, and had cooking utensils and plateware also provided. He gave her a directory of various services including a grocery delivery service, maintenance services and anything else she might need listed including several phone numbers to reach them or Sweet Lou's associates if she needed anything.

They informed her the estate would be ready in a few months time and hoped she would reconsider her decision and to come visit them after it was ready. They argued they and her nieces and nephews would miss her terribly. She nodded patiently listening to everything they said, but Reynard could sense that stubbornness and willfulness in his sister right below the surface ready to bubble and explode. He and Aza cautiously and gently spoke to her careful not to upset her in any way trying to meet her every request and whim. They hoped to show her she was wrong about them, and that they only had her best interests at heart.

But that was when Marion dropped the bomb.

She escorted them to the door and Aza innocently asked, "Marion, could we visit you again in week or so?"

That was when Marion dropped the hammer as fire and fury came to her eyes and she angrily declared, "Thank you for helping Nick and myself move into the apartment. Now I have one final demand. And it is **non-negotiable**! I need you to promise me on your honor you will follow my wishes."

She glared at Reynard and Aza and they promised her their cooperation. She then demanded, "Until such time as I change my mind., you will stay out of my life completely and never interfere in my or Nicholas's life. That means both of you, your children, your parents, and anyone associated with you, no employees, no associates, no allies, no mercenaries, **NO ONE**! I don't want your money or help in any way. I want you to forget we exist and leave us to live our lives as we see fit! Promise me now, **both of you**!"

Aza was the first to blurt out pleading, "Marion, you can't be serious. Please think about this first. Think about the children. Think about Nick and his cousins. Think about Scarlet!"

"I have thought about it, quite a lot over the past several days! I believe it is the best decision for both us." Marion angrily replied glaring at both Reynard and Aza, " **Now** **promise me**!"

It was Reynard's turn to plead, "Sis, please be reasonable. Make it for a week, or a couple weeks, whatever you need. **Please** do not ask me to **make such a promise** for an **indeterminate** amount of time. I am sure you will feel differently soon. Just think on it, okay? Even for a night? Okay?"

Marion stubbornly crossed her arms growling, " **NO! Promise me now**! **Both of you!** "

When Reynard and Aza refused to respond, she marched off gathering Scarlet and Nick telling them, "Nicholas say goodbye to Scarlet."

Nick looked teary eyed holding Scarlet exclaiming, "No, I don't want Car to leave. It is lonely without her. I don't want to live here. I belong with Unca Renny and Aunt Aza."

Marion then glared trying to separate the two kits.

When she realized she would need the help of Reynard and Aza to help free them from each others arms, she turned her attention back to the two adults glaring, "Well… do as I ask. **Promise me**!"

Nick turned to look at his mother innocently asking, "Promise what Momma?"

She turned to Reynard demanding, "Promise me you will leave both of us alone from now on."

Nick then looked at Scarlet and then to his mother in disbelief, "How long is that..."

Marion kept her eyes on Reynard and Aza not even looking down growling, " **FOREVER!** "

At that, Nick's bottom lip began to shake and both he and Scarlet began to look more and more despondent until they finally both burst into tears hugging each other with all their might screaming, with Nick angrily announcing, " **NO! I love Car, Unca and Auntie and my cousins!"**

Scarlet looked up at her parents mournfully, her eyes full of tears, and seeing their sorrowful expressions she screamed, " **NO! I WILL NEVER LEAVE NICO!** "

Marion had a tight grip on Nick trying to pull him away from Scarlet becoming more and more angry, " **PROMISE ME!** PROMISE ME NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I PROMISE I **WILL** **NEVER CHANGE MY MIND**!"

She stomped her foot on the ground, her eyes glaring with a fire resembling the demon fox, finally getting a response out of both a shell-shocked Reynard and Aza as they muttered, "I Promise."

She then glared at them snarling, " **LOUDER!** "

Both Aza and Reynard then said a bit louder, "We promise."

Marion nodded her head seeming satisfied and then growled in frustration, "Now help me separate these two!"

After a brief scuffle and quite a lot of wailing and objections they managed to pull Scarlet and Nick apart until they were just holding each others paws as they screamed in between tears, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Marion then pushed them out into the hall grasping her son's paws separating them from his cousin's and looked coldly at the three in the hall stating, "Goodbye Renny, Goodbye Aza, Goodbye Scarlet."

As she began to close the door, Reynard put his foot against the door pleading with his sister, "Marion… You are my first light. You have ALWAYS BEEN MY BRIGHTEST LIGHT!"

To which Marion glared at him, her voice seething with rage screaming, " **THE LIGHT HAS GONE OUT!** " slamming the door in his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT Author Notes:**  
> 
> Thus ends this part of Reynard's legendary tale. The story will continue in the upcoming Zootopian Chronicles Vol 3 and will continue to be published here as soon as it is presented in that work.
> 
> If you would like to see the modern day Reynard discussing the various parts of his story with those listening to the tale, I encourage you to check out the beginning and occasional end of the corresponding chapters in The Zootopian Chronicles Vol 2. (Hint: They all have Reynard in the Title)
> 
> The story was published separately here for those wanting to read it as a standalone story.
> 
> However Reynard, his story, and many characters from his tale play a vital part in the main plot of The Zootopian Chronicles Vol 2 and 3. Reynard is first introduced in Chapter 7: Tail Whip in Vol 2.
> 
> But if you would like to really understand the full context of how everything fits together, I encourage you to start with The Zootopian Chronicles Vol 1 first before starting Vol 2. Please understand that the point of the Zootopian Chronicles series was to do something completely different than everything I had seen written, so realize that the choices in all aspects of the story were created with that objective in mind and to be contrary to populist works.
> 
> But if you are just here for only Reynard's story, I am very happy to have you along for the ride. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. There is a lot more exciting story to go both in this work and in Volume 3, so get ready for a wild ride to come.
> 
> P.S. Please drop me a review/comment. I always appreciate hearing from every reader and will answer most questions directly especially those posed on AO3 which is designed so that the author can easily respond.


End file.
